Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland
by Godzilla Boy
Summary: Two years have passed since Godzilla and his allies/enemies defeated the Cryog and the Trilopods. Since then, the kaiju have taken refuge on the Monster Islands and assume the identity of the "Earth Defenders". But when they are sent to a magical land called Earthland, they must join forces with a guild called Fairy Tail and save the kingdom from threats both old and new...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey everyone, this is going to be my first story and I have to say that I am really excited. First I want to say that I want to try to make this story really great and I can't do it alone. If anyone has any tips for me or if you have an idea for the story, please leave a comment about it and I will do my best to make it happen. If I am unable to make that idea happen, please try to understand that I am doing my very best with what I have. I have an idea for what the story is going to be like and I will spend more time working out exactly how the story will go as it goes on.**

 **The Godzilla story takes place after the IDW comic _Godzilla: Rulers of Earth_ written by Chris Mowry and drawn by Matt Frank. The monsters designs are based off of Matt Franks designs in the comic. The Fairy Tail story takes place after the Edolas arc and before the Tenrou Island story. Character designs are based off the anime. If you have not read _Godzilla: Rulers of Earth,_ I highly recommend you read it, it will definitely bring out your inner fan. **

**All characters belong to their respected companies and I also do not own any of the songs mentioned. Thank you and let us begin!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

It was hard to believe that two years had already past.

Two years since an evil alien race called the Cryog invaded Earth (aka 'Terra') seeking to take it for themselves, using an alien Kaiju species known as the Trilopods to absorb the power of Earths monsters to exterminate them and the human race. The humans military forces were all but helpless against the beasts and it seemed that there was no hope at all.

Or so they thought.

In the end, the Trilopods were no match against Godzilla, who rallied the rest of Earths monsters together to put their conflicts aside to protect their home from these evil invaders. As the clash between the Earth Kaiju and the mutated Trilopods was unfolding below, Jet Jaguar was engaging the cyborg monster, Gigan in brutal combat atop the Cryog command ship. It wasn't an easy fight, but thanks to Jet Jaguars efforts, he successfully destroyed the warship, until the Cryog leader, Emperor Karkaro, unleashed his ultimate weapon of destruction before perishing in the devastation of his ship...the Trilopod queen Magita!

Although they faced the queen together with everything they had, they were still no match against the might of Magita. Godzilla, determined to save the world from this hulking abomination, mustered every last drop of energy he could and destroyed the Trilopod queen once and for all. The Earth monsters disappeared after that, leaving the city of Los Angeles to recover from the significant damages.

A year later, the Kaiju seemed to have all but disappeared, leaving Earth in a state of peace and tranquility once again. Some believed that they finally left for good and would hopefully never return, others however, knew better than that. There were still monsters unaccounted for after the "Battle of Los Angeles" as it became known, such as Gigan and several other space monsters, and believed that the the other monsters would return again, that they always did.

They weren't disappointed.

* * *

 **San Diego, California, C.K.R. forces HQ:**

It was a quiet day at the headquarters of the Counter-Kaiju Reactionary forces, Commander Chavez sat in his office going over eyewitness reports of Kaiju in remote areas across the globe.

It was rather strange for him, he thought for certain that they all left after the Battle of Los Angeles, but after two year of no Kaiju sightings, they were popping up everywhere without warning. He remembered the day his Commander, Steven Woods, was killed while saving their friend, Lucy Casprell and her research team from the Cryog hives in LA. He assumed command of the C.K.R. in honor of Woods' wishes, but things were quiet after that, until now.

A soldier suddenly burst into the office in a panic.

"Commander! You have to see this right away!"

"What's going on soldier." Chavez asked, concerned about what could have gotten one of his soldiers so spooked.

"It's big sir! We have three Kaiju all making their way to Brisbane!" the soldier said.

This surprised Chavez, there hadn't been a Kaiju sighting in Australia ever since Godzilla fought the Gargantuan twins, Gaira and Sanda, there six years earlier.

"Show me." Chavez said.

The soldier nodded and began to make his way out the door. "Follow me sir."

Chavez followed the soldier into the control room where they had a large monitor at the front of the room that was currently showing three red dots slowly making their way to the Australian city the soldier mentioned.

Chavez turned to one of the technicians that was monitoring the red dots. "Have we identified what Kaiju we're dealing with?"

The technician shook his head, "No sir, who ever it is, their moving under water and our subs won't make it in time before they reach shore."

"How long until they do?" Chavez asked.

"About fourteen hours."

Chavez's eyes widened. "Order the officials to evacuate that city fast! In the meantime, tell the men we move out immediately!"

The soldiers in the room nodded and they made their way out of the room in a hurry. Chavez followed, but stopped at the doorway and turned around to see the three dots still moving closer to the city.

 _'I wonder...'_ he thought to himself. '... _if 'he' knows about them too.'_

Chavez left to follow the soldiers, but as he left...a _fourth_ red dot appeared on the monitor following close behind the other three.

* * *

 **Brisbane, Australia, fourteen hours later:**

Half the city was already evacuated after they got word of three Kaiju heading towards them. Those who were still in the city were on edge as the saw the C.K.R. forces make their way towards the coast with their armored Maser Tanks close behind.

Chavez stood in front of the soldiers, watching the shore for any sign of life, there was nothing but the waves washing up on the beach and the C.K.R. boats that were waiting to shoot at anything that came out. Chavez turned towards his soldiers who were dressed in matching black armored uniforms with matching black-visor helmets.

"Listen up!" he shouted, causing the soldiers to straighten themselves with their rifles in hand. "I know its been a long time since we've seen combat, since we've had to face one of these things. But we have one mission: To stop these things from destroying the city and drive them back to whatever cave they've been hiding in!"

The soldiers cheered as Chavez continued. "I expect everyone here to give it their all, and not to back down for a second! Do you hear me?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the solders shouted back.

Chavez nodded and put his helmet on his head, turning towards the water. Then they waited. And waited.

Then almost out of nowhere, a large, red pincer shot out of the water from under one of the boats, crushing it instantly. Then four large, light green tentacles rose from the water and slammed onto the other boats. The soldiers on land watched in shock and fear as the culprits slowly rose from the water.

The first one resembled a massive red lobster with a large left pincer and a smaller right pincer, while the other one was a large light blue squid with multiple large tentacles and yellow eyes with black, rectangular pupils. It was Ebirah and Gezora!

Chavez quickly took action.

"OPEN FIRE!" he yelled as the Maser tanks began blasting blue colored beams and the soldiers began firing their rifles.

The bullets and Maser beams did little to stop the sea monsters as they began making their way towards the shore. Behind them, another figure rose from the water. A large, red dinosaur covered with black spots and had a large fin running down the back of its head gave off a loud roar to announce his arrival.

Chavez looked on in shock. "It's Titanosaurus! Keep up your attack!"

Titanosaurus simply stared as the bullets bounced off his skin. The mutated, amphibious dinosaur gave off another roar before he opened his tail, revealing a massive, yellow fin. With one swing of his tail, a massive gust of wind blew over the soldiers, causing most of them to fly backwards.

The monsters were getting closer and closer to the shore, when Chavez's radio came alive. **_"-skrt- Chavez! -skrt- Do you read!"_**

Chaves grabbed his radio. "I hear you central command. What's going on, and make it fast!" he yelled as Gezora swung one of his tentacles, barely missing him.

 ** _"-skrt- Pull your men out now! -skrt- He's coming! -skrt- God -skert- is coming!"_** The radio was starting to cut out.

"Repeat central command, who's coming?" Chavez asked.

 ** _"-skrt- Get out of their now! -skrt- It's God -skrt-!"_** The radio then went dead.

Suddenly, Chavez looked up and noticed the three monsters had stopped several feet from the shore. They turned around and stared back out into the open ocean, their bodies tensing up greatly. They could sense something approaching, something familiar, their was only one who carried the energy they were sensing... and _he_ had followed them.

Chavez soon realized what command was talking about and quickly turned towards his men. "FALL BACK! I REPEAT, RETREAT!" He sounded incredibly frightened. As they soldiers were retreating from the area, the three monsters stared out into the sea, waiting for _him_ to appear.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) OST: Godzilla's Theme...**_

* * *

Then, the water about thirty feet in front of them began to rise, three rows of sharp, white dorsal spines surfaced from the water, along with the rest of the body. The creature stood upright, its body well built and its skin was charcoal grey in color. Its spines where small from the back of its head, grew larger as it went down, and grew smaller again as it reached the tail. Its yellow/brown eyes glared at the three monsters before him, who stared in shock.

The new monster reared its head back, then gave off a massive roar.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEONGK!"_**

The soldiers stared in awe as the monster began to move towards the other three.

"Keep moving soldiers!" Chavez ordered as he gave one last glance to the new monster. "Let Big G handle this."

Godzilla moved towards the three sea monsters, growling at them as they stood their ground. Titanosaurus moved first, attempting to give a right hook at Godzilla's face, but the king was one step ahead of him. He grabbed the fist and responded with a punch of his own, forcing Titanosaurus back. Ebirah swam past his ally and tried to slash at Godzilla with his right pincer, but Godzilla grabbed it and used the giant lobster as a baseball bat and swung him at Titanosaurus, the giant red dinosaur roared in pain as he and Ebirah fell into the water with a loud splash.

Gezora launched his tentacles and wrapped them around Godzilla's neck. The Monster King snarled as the mutated squid tried to pull him further to sea, but Godzilla was able to get one of the tentacles loose and chomped down onto it with his sharp teeth. Gezorah screeched in pain and released his foe, giving Godzilla the chance to turn around as he fired his Atomic Breath from his jaws and blasted the squid square in the face, sending him crashing further into the ocean.

Godzilla heard another roar and turned to see Titanosaurus get back up and charge at him He tried to grab him, but Godzilla caught his arm and grabbed his neck with his free hand, chocking the mutated dinosaur.

Godzilla glared at Titanosaurs as he desperately clawed at the kings arm to free himself. He spoke to the injured Kaiju in his grasp, which to the soldiers sounded like a series of growls and roars. **"(Why are you attacking this city?! What are you hoping to gain from this destruction?! Why have you come back now?!)"**

Titanosaurus just glared at Godzilla as he spoke through the kings grasp. **"(Long time no see to you too.)"**

 **"(Save it! Why are you doing this?!)"** the Monster King demanded.

A smug grin began to slowly form on the amphibious dinosaurs face. **"(Why else? Our leader ordered us to attack this city to spread fear to the humans. He promised that if we assisted him in destroying the humans, he would create a new future for Terra. A future where _we_ are the dominant race on this planet!)"**

Godzilla was growing with impatience. **"(Who promised you Terra?! Who are you working for?!)"**

Titanosaurus just glared back. **"(That is for us to know and for you 'Earth Defenders' to find out.)"**

Suddenly, Ebirah charged out of nowhere and slashed Godzilla in the face with his right claw. The Kaiju King roared in pain as he clutched the side of his face, he turned and saw the lobster lunge in with his other claw. Godzilla managed to grab the oncoming appendage with his left hand before chucking him away. At the same time, he spotted Gezora come in for another blow and wasn't quick enough to react when the mutant cephalopod began to coil his tentacles around the saurian's left side.

Godzilla roared as he attempted to pry the confounded octopus loose, but this left him open for Titanosaurus to give him a right hook to the face, nearly knocking him off his feet. The Nuclear Leviathan snarled as energy crackled around his spines and fired his beam attack once again. He trailed the beam across Titanosaurus's chest, causing the amphibious dinosaur to shriek in pain and stagger backwards. Now Godzilla turned his attention to the mutant squid that was latched onto his side, his tentacles wrapped around the left side of his body.

Atomic power surged through his spines again, slowly yet gradually spreading throughout his body, which Gezora was quick to to pick up from feeling the growing heat emanating from the saurian's skin. However, he was unable to dislodge himself from his foe in time as a immense shock wave of searing plasma was unleashed from his body and ripped through the air, causing the water to ripple violently and send large waves crashing into the shore that made the C.K.R. soldiers cover up. Gezora shrieked in pain as he was thrown off of Godzilla's body and into the air before crashing a couple dozen feet from him.

Nearby, Titanosaurus snarled in frustration and pain as he turned to his comrades, who were still in the process of recovering. **"(It's hopeless, retreat! Return to base!)"**

Ebirah and Gezora heard his command and were quick to scurry past Titanosaurus and into the deeper waters behind him. The amphibious dinosaur glared at Godzilla for a few more seconds before he turned around and dove into the sea after his comrades. Godzilla decided not to give chase since he knew he would not keep up anyway. Slowly, he turned and saw the C.K.R. soldiers on the shore looking at him, but not firing on him. Godzilla simple gave a loud grumble as he turned and began to swim towards the opposite way.

One of the soldiers turned to Chavez. "Should we send a submarine crew down to follow him?"

Chavez stared out towards the ocean for awhile until he saw the spines disappear beneath the waves. "No, let him go. He's had enough for today."

The soldier nodded and walked away with the other soldiers, Chavez stayed behind at looked at the water, thinking to himself. _'I don't get it. Why would they be coming back now? Why now especially?'_ He looked up into the sky.

 _'I got a feeling something big is gonna happen soon.'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another universe:**

The town of Magnolia was as lively as ever, the people moving from the many shops and restaurants hoping to have a nice day, but it was especially lively at the Fairy Tail guild. The guild had returned from their entombment in Edolas by the evil King Faust and they were currently celebrating the return of Mirajane and Elfman's little sister, Lisanna Strauss, who supposedly died two years earlier, but was actually revealed to have been sucked up by an Anima, a portal connecting Earthland to Edolas.

Wendy's Exceed, Carla, eventually patched things up with the Exceed queen before she and her Exceed subjects returned to Edolas. Even Happy meet his real parents from Edolas before they shared their goodbyes. And Gajeel? He was just glad he finally found an Exceed of his own, the once muscle-bound Panther Lilly. Everyone was celebrating how they usually did: by drinking and partying

Lisanna watched the celebration with her older siblings. "I can't believe how much everybody's changed. Although I'd say you've changed the most Mira."

"Who, me?" she answered with her usual friendly smile, their brother smiling with her.

Lisanna turned back towards the party and smiled. "But it doesn't matter, cause it's still the same Fairy Tail I remember."

"Lisanna." A male voice called. She turned and saw the Thunder Legion, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen standing nearby.

"This is a rocking day, babies!" Bickslow said with his arms crossed. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" his floating babies repeated.

"I'm glad you made it home in one piece." Freed said as he held out his arm.

"Yes, welcome back Lisanna." Evergreen said.

"The Thunder Legion!" Lisanna said as she approached them. "I never expected to see you here."

"Well I can understand why you'd be surprised." Evergreen said as she opened her fan and held it to her face. "But consider the guilds name..." she then did a spin as she held out her arms, sparkles coming off of her. "...Bright Fairy! I'm the most fairy-like."

"Is it just me or is her hair different?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Gloomy..." Juvia muttered as she had what looked like rain coming drown from her head.

"Whoa, Juvia's is too!" Lucy said as she slightly jumped back in surprise.

"Is that rain?" asked Wendy.

"Gloooomy..." Juvia repeated in a depressed tone.

"Wonder what's gotten into her." Lucy said.

"She certainly doesn't seem very happy." Wendy replied.

Meanwhile Juvia was remembering how Natsu's friend Happy told her how in Edolas it was Gray who was in love with her and not the other way around and how Happy assumed it was because of her hairstyle. Juvia watched as Gray sat on the table that Cana was sitting on while she was drinking, as usual.

"You should see the other world you." Gray said as he started to laugh. "Just the thought of it makes me crack up."

Cana glared up at Gray who was now laughing. "C'mon, would you just spill it already. I'd like to get back to drinking."

Juvia watched from behind a wooden beam which cracked when she grabbed it. "I want to go to this 'Edolas' place." she muttered to herself.

"Okay, I get it now." Lucy said to herself as Alzack and Bisca stood behind her with steam coming off of them while they where twiddling their fingers.

Natsu was running around as he was screaming about how much he loved being in a guild while he was spitting fire from his mouth. Happy noticed Gildarts, Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class wizard, sitting at the bar and began to fly towards him.

"Yo Happy! I heard you where kicking butt over in Edolas!" Gildarts called out.

"Aye!" Happy replied. "Not to change the subject, but as you can see there's a Dragon Slayer who's so excited he's gone on a rampage." Happy said as Natsu was breathing fire everywhere and shacking people from their heads. "Would you mind knocking some sense into him?"

"Yeah sure, but lets wait till the parties over!" Gildarts laughed.

"I guess that's you call tough love?" Lucy muttered.

"Screw waiting till it's over Gildarts!" Natsu yelled in excitement. "Why don't you fight me no-!" He was interrupted by Gildarts doing a karate chop on his head, causing him to fall flat on his face and for some floor boards to split. Lucy and Happy squeaked in fear.

"Jeez. They sure are a rowdy bunch aren't they?" Lily said.

"I think that's everyone's first impression of Fairy Tail." Carla said as she appeared behind him.

"There's never a dull moment." Happy said as he too appeared from behind him.

"So everyone here poses a magic power of some sort?" he asked as he watched the rest of the guild continue to have fun. He then gulped nervously.

"That's correct. The same holds true for all Earth Land wizards." a voice said from next to him causing him to look up.

"Erza." Lily said slightly surprised as he looked up at the armored, red haired requip mage.

"I almost forgot that you worked with the less than pleasant Erza Knightwalker back in Edolas. "Carla said.

"Your gonna like ours better." Happy said as he was stuffing a fish in his mouth.

"However, I don't think the magic itself is what's most important. I believe it is the hearts of those who wield it." she explained as she turned her head towards the small group of talking cats. "Wouldn't you agree, Lily?"

Lily simply put his paws on his hips and smiled. "You may be a different person, but I have to admit I find it comforting to have a familiar face around."

Just as he finished, Gajeel appeared from behind Alzack and Bisca with his fists in the air. "I got a wager for you and the little girl, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. "I'll bet you my Lily could beat the ever loving crap out of your puny cat!"

Natsu glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer with a massive bump on his head. "Oh yeah?"

"Gahahahaha! Your kitty up for the challenge?" Gildarts laughed from his seat.

"Looks like the big guys got his heart set on having them fight." Lucy deadpanned as she sweat dropped.

"Uh huh..." Wendy muttered as she looked on with a blank stare.

"Don't worry, she can handle him, I think." Levy said in an unsure manner.

"Go ahead and make my day you punk!" Natsu said as he and Gajeel butted heads.

"I will!" Gajeel shot back.

"Do we have any say?" Happy asked nervously.

"Ain't no way you guys can beat my Lily! He's the strongest with a capital 'S'!" Gajeel said.

"We'll see about that, cause Happy's a cat with a lower case 'c'!" Natsu retorted.

Happy was growing nervous about having to fight someone like Lily, but he reassured him that if they were to fight Happy would be seriously injured. Then most of the men in the guild started to get into an all out free-for-all bar fight, despite Wendy's best attempts to stop it. Master Makarov asked Natsu what the Edolas version of himself was like and it was then that Natsu realized that King Faust was the evil version of Makarov, but decided not to tell him about the being evil part. Natsu then rejoined the fight after punching Freed in the face after he called him a coward.

Makarov asked Gildarts if Mystogan would be okay back in Edolas and he replied that he would be fine since he grew up with Fairy Tail. Then Master Makarov began to space out for a moment until Gildarts interrupted him from his daydream.

"You okay Master?" Guildarts asked in concern.

Makarov opened his eyes and watched his 'children' continue their bar fight. "I just have a feeling..." he then looked up to the ceiling "...that something's going to happen soon."

* * *

 **In the skies over Fiore:**

Traveling the skies over the mighty, magical kingdom was a black, white and red airship that was floating thanks to the help of a dark red magic circle that kept the ship airborne from the bottom and a similar colored magic circle on the back that allowed it to move.

It was airship of Grimoire Heart, a Dark Guild associated with the Balam Alliance, a pact between the three most powerful Dark Guilds on all of Earthland. Unfortunately, because of the coalition between Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter, one of those Dark Guilds, the Oración Seis, was defeated and disbanded, but that didn't mean the Balam Alliance would just disband as well.

Inside the ship sat the guilds master, a tall, elderly man with a long, white beard and a small mustache. He wore a black robe with a high collar and on his head was a black helmet with a silver spike coming from each side. He wore a red shirt and tan colored pants under the robe and had an eye patch on his right eye. He sat on his throne in silence as he felt his immense power growing in strength thanks to the guilds namesake, the Devil's Heart. He heard footsteps approach him and he opened his eye to see a woman with long, dark purple hair stand before him.

The master of the Dark Guild looked towards one of his most trusted mages. "Ultear, report." he asked expectantly.

"Yes." Ultear responded. "Soon we will be able to find a way to retrieve the power necessary to capture Zeref and destroy those fools from Fairy Tail as well."

The old man nodded. "I am counting on you to make sure this goes well, Ultear. With Oración Seis gone, we will need all the power we can muster in order to eliminate anyone who may get in the way of our goal. The Primordial Magic will soon be within our grasp."

Ultear bowed her head. "I swear I will not fail you, Master Hades."

Hades gave a sinister smile.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) OST: Opening Theme...**_

* * *

 **Back in the Kaiju-verse, Terra:**

It took a while, but luckily Titanosaurus, Gezora and Ebirah were able to make it back to their hidden island headquarters without being detected. Their base was a dark lifeless island made up of nothing but jagged rocks and dark clouds floating above it. Using the secret underwater tunnel, they entered their hide out where their associates were waiting impatiently. As they approached the other end of the large cave, three creatures approached.

 **"(It's about time you got here.)"** the first one, which resembled a bipedal toad growled. **"(How did the mission go?)"**

 **Ebirah looked to his ally. "(A bust. Godzilla came and stopped us. We couldn't even get close to the city.)"**

The second creature, a large green haired ogre, gave out a mocking laugh. **"(Ha! Why am I not surprised?)"**

Gezora flashed a glare. **"(Like you have room to talk Gaira!)"** he shouted in his face. **"(I seem to recall you practically getting you assets handed to you the last time you two fought him six years ago!)"**

Gaira snarled and tried to lunge at Gezora, but he was held back by Sanda, who grabbed him by his arms. **"(Why you walking pile of-!)"**

 **"(ENOUGH!)"** a deep voice bellowed from the end of the cave slightly causing the room to quake. The two ceased their argument and looked to their leader who was looking at Titanosaurus. **"(So the mission was a failure?)"**

Titanosaurus nodded. **"(Yes master. Godzilla has truly gotten stronger over the years we've been gone.)"**

His leader closed his eyes and spoke to himself. **"(It seems he's been busy since we last met...)"** He opened his eyes and looked at his loyal subjects. **"(It matters not. We will have this world for ourselves, the humans are powerless against us, they always have been. The time for hiding is over my friends. Now, is the time to strike!)"**

Titanosaurus looked at his master with wide eyes of excitement. **"(M-Master...do you mean...?)"**

His leader smirked and nodded before looking back up at his fellow Kaiju. **"(Prepare yourselves my friends. Tomorrow we launch an all-out attack on the Monster Islands and wipe those pathetic Earth Defenders off the face of the planet!)"** He watched as his allies began to roar and screech in excitement, the time for them to take their rightful place as rulers of the Terra was nearly upon them. Their leader raised a clawed hand.

 **"(Tomorrow...WE GO TO WAR!)"**

The Earth Conquerors roared in approval.

SpaceGodzilla smiled. ** _'Soon brother.'_** he thought to himself.

 ** _'Very soon...'_**

* * *

 **And cut! I finished the prologue. The adventure begins next chapter. Reminder, if you have any ideas for the story that you like to share let me know. And if any of you are writers yourselves, please leave me some writing tips that I can use in the future. I want this story to be good and for people to like it so please send your support and advice in the comments. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Next Time: A Brave New World**


	2. A Brave New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Fairy Tail. Both belong to their own respected companies.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back to update my story. I had time yesterday to plan out the first half of the story and I am feeling really good about the plans for the story. A quick shout out to gold crown dragon, it is going to be actual kaiju, not human kaiju, but thank you for asking. The list of the members of each monster faction are right below.**

 **Earth Defenders: Godzilla, Mothra larvae twins, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Gorosaurus, Manda, Varan, Baragon, Kumonga, Kamoebas and Zilla**

 **Earth Conquerors: SpaceGodzilla, Battra, Megaguirus, Destoroyah, Gabara, Dagarla, Ebirah, Gaira, Sanda, Ganimes, Kamacuras, Gezora and Titanosaurus**

 **There you have it. Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A Brave New World_

 **The Pacific Ocean, the day after the Brisbane attack:**

The ocean waves splashed calmly against each other, the sound of Seagulls filled the air as they circled above, waiting to dive down and strike at any unsuspecting prey. A pod of Sperm Whales surfaced to take a breath, they had traveled a long ways to find a good spot to dive down to search for food.

It was truly a peaceful afternoon, but as usual, in these seas...there's always a bigger beast.

The Seagulls suddenly began to screech and cry in fear as they sensed something massive approaching from the West and started to fly away. The whales sensed it as well and immediately began to dive into the ocean darkness, hoping to avoid whatever was coming towards them.

Little did they know, the creature they were sensing wasn't coming for them.

Three large, sharp dorsal spines broke the calming surface of the water as Godzilla continued to swim on, ignoring the smaller sea creatures fleeing from his massive size. While normally he would consider taking to the ocean depths to hunt for a whale or two if nuclear energy was scarce, he wasn't interested in them at the moment.

After he had lost sight of the three sea monsters, Titanosaurus, Ebirah, and Gezora in Brisbane, he decided not to give chase. He knew it would only exert more of his energy that he had already spent hunting them down. The wound that Godzilla received from Ebirah before he and the others escaped had fully healed thanks to his super-advanced healing factor, although the left side of his face still stung when he touched it. When he slightly lifted his head out of the water to get a better look at where he was going, he saw his destination not to far away.

The Monster Islands.

Six years earlier, Godzilla had traveled to these islands after a race of fish people, the Devonians, had unleashed a monster they created from a sample of Godzilla's flesh called Biollante against a Cryog ship after the Devonians discovered the Cryog had lied to them about wanting to share Earth together after the humans were eliminated. Godzilla battled and defeated her and Biollante had escaped into Earths atmosphere, hopefully to never be heard from again.

After that, the Counter-Kaiju Reactionary forces, or CKR, had turned the Island into a relocation area for any Kaiju they captured and after four years, it seemed to be a perfect place to call home. However, that ended when the Cryog unleashed a Trilopod army into the islands to absorb the Earth monsters energy and capture them. After the Battle of Los Angeles had ended, the facilities on the islands were all but destroyed and the Earths leaders decided to abandon the project, but they didn't realize that something entirely different would make use of the islands.

They now served as a home and a base of operations for the 'Earth Defenders', a group of Earth Kaiju who battled the Trilopods during the Battle of LA and who were committed to protecting the world from any threats from rival Kaiju.

As Godzilla was approaching the islands, a loud screech was heard from above, which Godzilla was able to translate as, **"(Chief!)"**

Godzilla looked up to see the familiar face of an old friend hover above the water in front of him. His body was a mixture of brown and red with tan spike sticking out of his chest. The skin inside his wings was yellow and he also had yellow eyes. He had two tan horns sticking out from the top of his head and had two, smaller tan horns sticking from the top of his tan beak, which was lined with small teeth.

Godzilla looked up and smiled up at his fellow Defender. **"(Rodan, it's good to see you. How have things been in my absence?)"**

Rodan chuckled. **"(Hehe, same old, same old. Anguirus' been keep things calm while you were gone.)"**

Godzilla gave a small nod and smile, he always could count on Anguirus to keep things in order when he was gone. He then looked back up at Rodan.

 **"(Tell the others to meet me at the shore.)"** he ordered. **"(We need to discuss these recent events.)"**

Rodan nodded and began to fly back to the shore. **"(I'll let them know!)"** he called back.

Suddenly, Godzilla realized something. **"(Oh, and Rodan!)"** Rodan stopped when he heard his leader.

 **"(Tell the Shobijin to bring the Mothra twins as well.)"**

Rodan cocked an eye at his friend. **"(Chief?)"**

 **"(It's okay, Rodan. Their ready. They've waited long enough to join us in this conflict.)"**

Rodan nodded. **"(Your the boss!)"** He began to fly back towards the islands, Godzilla following behind.

* * *

Everyone had gotten Rodan's message and they waited by the shore of the main island, everyone was there: Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Gorosaurus, Manda, Varan, Baragon, Kumonga, Kamoebas and Zilla. Godzilla surfaced and made his way onto the beach, where he saw his allies waiting.

Among them were the Mothra larvae, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra, Mothra's children who had come to the island after the Battle of LA, after their mother was killed in a battle against her evil brother, Battra, which resulted in Infant Island being destroyed. They sought a new place to call home and Godzilla willingly aloud them to live on the island with them. Godzilla felt sympathy for them, after all, it was their mother and the twin larvae that helped during a grueling battle against Destoroyah six years earlier, resulting in Mothra being injured.

Atop one of the young larvae's heads, Godzilla could see the Shobijin Twins sitting next to one another while looking at Godzilla expectantly. They both had long black hair and wore matching orange dresses that had only one sleeve with a yellow strap around their waist. They also had matching head bands that looked to be made of white fur that held a red flower on one side of their heads and also had a matching gold brace around their exposed arms.

The Shobijin served as a translator for the Mothra larvae since for some unknown reason, the other monster couldn't understand them, so the Shobijin used their knowledge of monster languages to communicate to the monsters for them. No one new why they couldn't understand the larvae, many speculated that it was because the larvae used their own language that could only be understood by their mother and the Shobijin.

Godzilla nodded to the Shobijin who nodded back in response. Godzilla then turned his attention to the other Defenders and began to speak.

 **"(Alright, thank you all for coming. I've decided to call us hear because we need to discuss the matter of multiple Kaiju sightings across the globe.)"** The others listened closely. **"(So far, many malice Kaiju have been appearing across the planet in the last year. All of whom claiming that their leader has promised them conquest of Terra in return for destroying the humans.)"**

Gorosaurus stepped forward. **"(Do we know who their leader is?)"**

Godzilla shook his head. **"(No, all we know is that they won't stop until the humans are all but extinguished and until we have been destroyed.)"**

The Shobijin stood up from atop Lea's head, catching Godzilla's attention. "Then we must do whatever we can to ensure that does not happen." they spoke as one.

The Mothra larvae squeaked in unison. "The twins agree." the Shobijin translated.

Godzilla nodded. **"(Good. Because now you two will be joining us in the battle.)"** The larvae looked up at Godzilla in surprise. **"(I understand you two have wanted to do whatever you could to help for some time, but I didn't let you because I felt it wasn't your time. But now, with everything that's been happening recently, I believe you are ready.)"**

The Mothra larvae squeaked in delight, causing the Shobijin to giggle. "The twins are grateful for your decision."

Godzilla smiled. **"(Good. Then let us get ready for the next kaiju attack.)"**

The others nodded and began to follow Godzilla into the inner sanctum of the island...only to be stopped by a massive explosion.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Earthland:**

The Fairy Tail guild had finally calmed down after a whole day of celebrating Lisanna's return and everyone was finally getting back to work. Mirajane was working at the bar with Kinana while Elfman and Lisanna sat with them, Macao and Wakaba were sitting around reminiscing about their younger days, Reedus was painting and Vijeeter was doing his strange dancing, Nab was staring at the request board like he always did, Cana sat at the bar with her usual barrel of liquor on her lap and Levy was reading a book while Jet and Droy sat with her. Gildarts was sitting at the bar with Makarov who was drinking liquor from his mug. Things definitely had quieted down since the party, which Master Makarov liked to see.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were starring at the request board together, trying to figure out which job to take. Gray and Erza had gone on a job with Wendy and Carla to take care of some thugs that have terrorizing another town and Lucy needed the money to pay her rent, so Natsu and Happy agreed to find a job to help her get the money. Luckily, Happy found the one they were looking for.

"Hey, check it out!" he said as he took the flier from the board and began to read it. _"Please help investigate some suspicious activity in the forest outside of Hargeon. You will be rewarded 70,000 jewel for you help."_

"That sounds good enough!" Natsu exclaimed as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, I could really use some of that money. I really don't wanna have to get evicted." Lucy said as she thought of the idea of being kicked out of her apartment.

"Well then, lets get going!" Happy exclaimed as they started to head out the door. Natsu turned around quickly.

"Hey Gramps! We'll be back real soon!"

Makarov put his mug down and waved back to him. "Stay out of trouble you three!" he called back.

"Hey Natsu! Be a pal and bring me back a souvenir!" Gildarts shouted.

Natsu smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Sure thing old man!" he shouted back.

As they disappeared through the large double door, Gildarts looked over at Makrov. "You still got that feeling?"

Makarov nodded at looked towards the door. ' _Natsu, Lucy, Happy...stay safe.'_

* * *

 **Back in the Kaiju-verse:**

The Defenders stopped once the explosion appeared in front of them, a large dust cloud coming from the area. When Godzilla opened his eyes, he could have sworn he saw something moving inside the dust cloud, he then notice small crystals begin to rise out of the ground.

Wait, SMALL CRYSTALS COMING OUT OF THE GROUND?!

Godzilla and the others looked on in horror as the dust cleared, revealing the one responsible for the explosion. It had blue skin and a red chest, with reddish yellow eyes. It's dorsal spines were smaller and made out of crystal, with what looked like a small club made of crystals at the end of its tail. It had a large crystal sticking out of each shoulder and it had a small, crystal horn on its forehead.

But what really made this creature stand out was that it almost looked like...Godzilla!

The creature flashed a wicked smile. **"(Hello brother. Been well?)"**

Godzilla glared hard at the beast before him. **"(SpaceGodzilla...)"**

King Caesar got next to Godzilla and pointed at the half-brother of his leader. **"(What are you doing here?! You aren't welcome here!)"** he snarled.

SpaceGodzilla simply smirked. **"(Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how my brother was handling himself.)"**

Godzilla began to snarl. **"(You know damn well we're not related!)"**

SpaceGodzilla just looked at him calmly. **"(Oh brother. Must you say such cruel things.)"**

 **"(I'm not your brother, you beast!)** " the Nuclear Leviathan growled with anger.

The crystalline monster snorted at his half-brother's stubbornness. **"(Hmph! If only you really knew brother.)"**

Anguirus came to Godzilla's side when he sensed his friends anger rising. **"(Enough toying with us! I say we show him who's boss around here!)"**

Baragon shouted in approval. **"(Yeah! There's thirteen of us and only one of you!)"**

SpaceGodzilla smirked darkly. **"(Who said anything about me coming alone?)"**

Then almost right on queue, a series of crystal domes began to fall from the sky behind SpaceGodzilla, causing the Earth to tremble upon impact. When the dust cleared, the domes disappeared, causing the Earth Defenders to look on in shock.

Out of the domes came Battra, Megaguirus, Destroyah, Gabara, Dagahra, Ebirah, Gaira, Sanda, Ganimes, Kamacuras, Gezora, and Titanosaurus, all of them snarling and ready for a fight! SpaceGodzilla smiled at his half-brothers expression.

Varan gave a deadpanned look to Baragon. **"(You had to say it.)"**

 **"(Behold Earth Defender!)"** SpaceGodzilla shouted. **"(I give you...the Earth Conquerors!)"**

The Conquerors roared and screeched as he finished, as if they appreciated the praise they got from their leader.

 **"(By Poseidon's beard...)"** Manda muttered in shock.

Godzilla glared at his half-brother. **"(What is the meaning of this SpaceGodzilla?!)"**

SpaceGodzilla looked at him calmly. **"(Simple. You continue to protect the weaklings that infest this planet when you and I both know that they are the reason that this world is so sick! I will eliminate every last one of those walking parasites and bring about a new age, an age where the Kaiju are the dominant species once again!)"** He then lifted a clawed hand towards his half-brother. **"(Join us brother, and we can save the world together.)"**

Godzilla looked at the hand and then looked back at SpaceGodzilla with another glare.

 **"(No.)"**

SpaceGodzilla put his hand down with a look of mock disappointment. **"(So be it.)"** He turned to his army. **"(Conquerors...ATTACK)!"**

Godzilla turned to his friends. **"(Defenders...ATTACK!)"**

As both armies began to charge at each other, she sky suddenly grew dark.

* * *

 **Back in Earthland, The skies over Fiore:**

As the Airship of Grimoire Heart flew ahead, Hades couldn't stop smiling as he gazed upon the magical machine that would help them gain the power needed to locate Zeref and bring Fairy Tail to it's knees. It was finally complete, soon it would be ready.

He heard several footsteps behind him and turned to see his elite squad approach, the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

Hades turned to them and smiled. "Welcome my friends. Today we achieve a feat that many believed could never be done." He raised an arm towards the machine. "Using this device, we will open a gate to another universe to locate a superior power strong enough to destroy Fairy Tail and to aid us to locate Zeref!"

A man with silver hair smiled from amongst the group and made a dramatic hand gesture. "Tonight is the night we make history and do what very few humans have achieved. Such a feeling sends shivers down my spine."

Another young man with a long mane of spiky blonde hair and red eyes let out a cackling laughing. "Sounds like a blast to me! I can't wait to see the fireworks! It's gonna be freaking great!"

Amongst the group, a pink haired girl dressed in a tight pink leotard with a red cape and a gold wing-like headpiece around her ears who was clearly much younger than the other people around her stepped forward. "Master, such a feat has never been tested before." she said in an emotionless voice. "How can we know for certain it will actually succeed?"

"Meredy." A humanoid goat with white fur dressed in a short sleeved suit and dark sunglasses began. "It is not impossible for there to be other worlds. Remember that Celestial Wizards are able to use keys to summon spirits from the Celestial World."

Meredy thought about it, then nodded. "Very well."

"Y-you sure it'll w-work?" a large, chubby man with incredibly pail skin stuttered. "W-what if it doesn't work, o-or worse?"

"I doubt that it is something that we need to be concerned about, Kain." a dark skinned man said with a stoic expression. "If our Master is sure it will succeed, then we have nothing to worry over."

With all of that said, Hades turned to the purple-haired

"Right away Master Hades." she said as she summoned a magic keyboard and began to type away.

Soon the machine began to glow and shake, the roof of the ship began to open up as a dark red energy shot out of the top of the machine. The beam traveled into the sky and soon a dark red magic circle appeared in the sky. Hades smiled wide.

"Now...bring us the power to crush our enemies and to grant us our dreams! Tear through the confines of time and space and to bring the Primordial Magic within our grasp!"

* * *

 **Back at the Monster Islands:**

Both Kaiju factions ceased their attack when they noticed a dark red circle appear in the sky, it was large enough to cover the entire island. SpaceGodzilla looked at the magic circle with interest.

 _'Hmm, could this be a human trick?'_ he thought to himself. ' _No, it couldn't be. There is to much energy coming from it. Still...this energy feels rather strange.'_

Godzilla and the others looked at the circle with curiosity. Kumonga looked to Godzilla. **"(Do you sense that?)"**

Godzilla nodded before looking to the Shobijin. **"(Do you?)"**

The Shobijin nodded from atop the head of Lea. "Yes, we are sensing a great deal of dark energy coming from that circle." Suddenly their eyes widened in terror.

 **"(What's wrong?)"** Kamoebas asked in a paniced tone.

"This energy...its magic!" they said in horror.

 **"(WHAT?!)"** the Defenders shouted in unison.

Just as they had said that...they felt themselves being lifted off the ground towards the red circle!

 **"(What's going on?!)"** Zilla shouted as she tried to gets back to the ground.

 **"(I can't fly out! Somethings got a grip on us!)"** Rodan yelled as he flapped his wings.

The Conquerors felt themselves leave the ground as well, they desperately tried to get back to solid land, but they to had little luck.

 **"(Boss! What do we do?!)"** Gabara screamed as he tried to claw his way back to land.

 **"(BRACE FOR IMPACT!)"** SpaceGodzilla shouted as they disappeared into the circle.

The Defenders began to disappear into the circle one by one after the Conquerors. The Mothra larvae squeaked in fear as they slowly approached the circle, but Godzilla grabbed them and held them under each arm.

 **"(Hold on!)"** he shouted over the howling wind the circle was giving off.

The Shobijin nodded and held on to the Mothra larvae they were sitting on. Soon, all the monsters disappeared into the magic circle. But before the circle closed, a cluster of golden particles rained down from the sky and followed the monsters into the circle. Then the circle disappeared.

The Monster Islands were left abandoned once again.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla - Final Wars OST: Gigan Awakens...**_

* * *

The large group of monsters began falling through the dark red wormhole that carried them to who-knows-where, Godzilla clutched the Mothra twins in his arms, determined not to let them go. He spotted SpaceGodzilla further ahead, who was glaring at him.

 **"(I WON'T LET THIS OPPORTUNITY SIMPLY SLIDE!)"** he shouted as he fired his Corona Beam at his half-brother.

Godzilla saw the beam coming and fired a blast of his Atomic Breath at SpaceGodzilla.

The two beams collided with each other before a massive shock wave ripped across the air, causing the dark red walls of the wormhole to warp. Whatever was happening, it didn't appear to be good. Then the monsters felt their bodies begin to glow white as they looked like they were...shrinking!

Suddenly, the air began to shake and tremble as the walls of the wormhole looked like they were ripping, revealing a blue sky on the other side.

* * *

 **Back on the Grimoire Heart Airship:**

Grimoire Heart watched as they saw something begin to fall out of the magic circle. Hades smiled in delight.

"Yes! Here it comes!"

However, they noticed that the circle began to close in on itself and looked like it was cracking. Then suddenly, three golden comets shot out of the hole, all going in different directions. One was flying to the East while the other two began to fly West.

As they watched the comets disappear, the members of Grimoire Heart looked to Master Hades, who looked slightly dumbstruck.

Meredy looked up at him. "Master Hades? Are you well?"

Hades didn't answer as he began to walk back towards his throne.

 _'Why?!'_ he mentally screamed. ' _Why didn't it work?!'_

* * *

Godzilla felt his grip on the Mothra twins loosen as they flew over skies of on unknown area. Suddenly, the Mothra larvae went flying out of his grip as they began soaring towards where the other Defenders were going, he could hear their cries as they suddenly disappeared into the horizon. Godzilla felt himself falling further towards a forest where he also noticed a town nearby. He saw the ground approaching fast and he knew he had to act fast. He quickly curled his body up as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for a hard landing.

 ***CRASH!**

Godzilla had crash landed in Fiore.

* * *

 **And Cut! That's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked this chapter. Expect the crossover next chapter. If you have a comment about the story so far, please a comment. Thank You!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Monsters and Mages**


	3. Monsters and Mages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail. Both belong to their own respected companies.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I hope everyone had a great 4th of July. First, I want to thank everyone who left a nice comment about my story. Its you guys who inspire me to keep going with my story and help me in making it complete. Again, if anyone has an idea they want to share about events they want to see happen in the story, please share them, they may be really good. Second, I'd like to reply to comments that I read. to gold crown dragon, I am using the actual Toho monsters for the story, just to clarify, but thank you for asking anyway. To Kaiju Alpha, I want to thank you for reminding me about Sanda being a good guy. I've actually got something planned for Sanda in the future, so expect to see something happen with him further in the story. Thank you and let us continue with the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Monsters and Mages_

 **The port town of Hargeon:**

The town of Hargeon was bustling with people as it usually did. Boats and ferries would come and go to help people get to where they needed to go, or to let them have a good time. It only seemed like yesterday when Natsu and Happy met Lucy here after saving her from a fire wizard named Bora, who was using his charm to seduce and capture women.

At the train station, Lucy and Happy had made off the train from Magnolia, Natsu was following behind, rather sluggishly. His face was puffed up and he had a little drool coming out of his perked up lips.

"It's times like this were I wish Wendy would've come..." he muttered as he slowly made his way after the others.

"Relax Natsu." Happy said as he pointed to the request flyer. "According to the request we just got to walk to the woods on the outskirts of town."

Suddenly, Natsu jerked up straight as he punched his fist into his palm. "As long as there's no vehicles, I'm game!" he shouted as he began to run ahead of the others. Lucy and Happy followed close behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy shouted as she was tailing after him.

Then, the three of them noticed towns people pointing up at the sky with curious eyes. They stopped and looked up as well. What they saw was something they had never seen before. A golden comet was soaring over the town and was heading towards the forest where they were headed. The three continued to watch as the comet disappeared into the forest without a trace. They looked at each other curiously.

"Please don't tell me I was just imaging that?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! I saw it to. What would a comet be doing in Hargeon? Especially in the day time?" Happy asked, slightly frightened.

"I don't know, but it could be trouble for all we know." Natsu said as he put on a serious face.

"Mabey we should go check it out." Happy suggested. "Who knows, maybe we can track those shady people hanging around in the forest if we do."

"I guess..." Lucy said. "But I got a feeling something will happen if we do."

"Oh c'mon Lucy!" Natsu reassured her. "Sometimes we gotta take risks every now and then. That's what makes it so much fun!"

"Sure...fun." Lucy muttered as she followed after Natsu and Happy towards the exit of town.

* * *

Godzilla groaned as he began to slowly stand. His body ached all over and felt slightly singed, probably from the crash. As he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a crater, no doubt also from the crash. He slowly began to climb out, his clawed hands digging into the dirt and rock as he managed to pull himself out. His vision was still a little blurry, but after shaking his head a few times, his sight returned. He looked around, taking in the sights, he saw nothing but rocks, shrubs, and large trees towering over him.

Wait...LARGE TREES TOWERING OVER HIM?!

He instantly looked up and saw the trees were indeed bigger than him. He slowly began to realize...he had shrunk! Godzilla was beginning to panic until he saw a deer staring at him curiously from afar. Godzilla watched the deer and began to glare at it.

"What are you looking at?!" he shouted, causing the deer to run away.

After it disappeared, he realized something.

"Wait... I can speak?!" he practically screamed as he put a clawed hand on his throat.

He was starting to panic again but started taking deep breaths through his snout.

"Calm down Goji, calm down. There must be an explanation for this." he said to himself as he continued to look around.

He took in the scenery around him, it felt rather peaceful to him, almost to peaceful. Back home he always sensed the destructive poison the humans called 'radiation' in certain areas around the globe. Unfortunately, it was also humans that caused him to rely on this 'poison' as a source of energy when he needed it.

He did, however, sense something different in the air, it didn't feel negative like radiation, but it felt positive. He could feel it interacting with the air and the life all around him, it started to affect him as well. He felt himself beginning to calm down significantly.

"Okay, now to find the others and find out what's going on around here." he said to himself.

Before he could move, he sensed something approaching from the east. He could sense the same energy he felt in whatever was coming towards him. As he felt them getting closer, a familiar scent hit him in the face.

Humans.

But this scent was different, he could sense something within it that he couldn't quit put his claw on. It felt like the energy he felt around him...but slightly different. Not wanting to take any chances, he made his way to some large bushes, hoping to wade out whatever was coming. As he waited, he sensed _another_ presence approaching from the west. It too smelt like humans, but this energy felt...bad.

He continued to wait until he noticed two humans and what looked like a blue cat with wings approaching the crater he had come out of.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked at the crater with wide eyes.

"Whoa! This thing is huge." Happy exclaimed.

"That's an understatement." Lucy said. "It's ginormous!"

"What could've come from something this big? You got any ideas Natsu?" Happy asked, but not getting a reply. He looked to see Natsu looking elsewhere.

"Natsu? You okay?" Lucy asked in concern.

"I smell something, over in those bushes." he said as he slowly began to approach.

Godzilla's eyes practically bulged out of his head after hearing the humans statement.

 _'This human possesses acute senses too?!' h_ e screamed in his head.

As Natsu got closer he smelled something approaching from behind. He quickly turned around.

"Lucy! Duck!" he screamed.

Lucy was slightly confused until she heard something coming towards her. Natsu quickly tackled her to the ground as a large axe flew over their heads and impaled a nearby tree. Natsu and Lucy sat up as they looked up in surprise as they stared at the weapon.

"What the heck was that?!" Lucy yelled.

"That would be us girly." a sly voice said from behind.

They turned around and noticed a group of about thirty men approaching them. These people all wore matching blue suits with white t-shirts with blue ties underneath and matching red pants. Their hair was strange, however, parts of it was pointed upwards from the front, almost resembling a unicorns horn. They also wore yellow straps on each of their arms that carried the same emblem. Happy recognized the emblem immediately.

"Hey! I know that symbol!" Happy cried out. "Their from Dark Unicorn! A dark guild that used to work under the Oración Seis!"

"Oh yeah." Natsu said in realization.

"Hey, didn't Ren and Eve from Blue Pegasus beat you guys up a while back?" Lucy asked.

Most of the members fell over comically on their backs while the leader looked rather disappointed.

"Those two jerks humiliated us last time. But this time we're gonna get our revenge for what you did to our bosses!" The others got up and shouted in agreement.

Natsu dropped his backpack he was carrying and punched his hands together, a small burst of fire coming out. Lucy grabbed her keys from her pocket, after hearing how easy it was for Eve and Ren to take them out, they felt this wouldn't be a problem for them.

"This is gonna be almost too easy." Natsu mocked as he put a hand out, giving the _come and get me_ motion.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Invoke Magic...**_

* * *

The members of Dark Unicorn took the invite and charged, whipping out their swords, axes and other weapons. One member swung his sword at Natsu's head, but he easily ducked out of the way, grabbing the dark mages arm and throwing him into several of his cohorts. He then noticed several others approaching him with spiked clubs, ready to strike him. Natsu punched his fists together as a red circle appeared in front of him.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu released a large torrent of flames from his mouth that sent the dark mages flying into several trees, their skin had slightly darkened from the large amount of heat.

Natsu then turned to about four other Dark Unicorn members who carried axes and charged at him. Natsu's fists where soon covered in fire as he jumped in the air just as the weapons where about to impale him.

 **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** twin streams of fire shot from both his hands, looking like giant, fire whips. He swung the streams of fire towards the dark mages and they were sent flying back several feet.

Lucy was surrounded by several of the Dark Unicorn members, all were smiling at her.

"Ha! We gotta fight a girl?! What a joke!" one member said.

"Heh, she looks pretty hot." another said.

"Ugh! What perverts." Lucy said as she pulled out a key. **"Open: Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"** soon, Virgo appeared out of the ground in front of Lucy and bowed to her.

"Princess, do you wish to punish me?" she asked innocently. The members of Dark Unicorn all had hearts flying over their heads as they stared at the Celestial Spirit.

"Wow, look a maid!" one cried.

"Forget the girl! I'd go for the maid!" another shouted in glee.

Virgo turned to Lucy. "Do wish for me to punish these people?"

"Yeah, take these perverts down!" Lucy shouted triumphantly.

"As you wish." Virgo replied as her eyes began to glow slightly blue. She charged at the men and began delivering a series of kicks and punches at the dark mages, moves one might see from a professional martial artist. The Dark Unicorn mages were completely helpless as they continued to get the tar kicked out of them by the Celestial Spirit. However, Natsu, Lucy and Virgo soon found themselves completely surrounded by the dark mages, who gave ferocious glares towards them.

Godzilla watched from the bushes, something in his being found great respect for the two humans, they seemed to give off the same positive energy he was sensing before. He was also greatly surprised yet also impressed by their skill. Never in his life had he seen a human shoot fire from their hands or use keys to summon spirits before. But when he saw them being surrounded by the dark mages, something inside told him that now was his time to take action, and his senses were rarely ever wrong.

The dark mages were closing in on the three as they stood their ground. Happy was watching from behind a tree, wondering on what he should do. The leader smirked at the trio.

"Guess we win this time. Your gonna pay for putting our bosses in prison." the leader said as he held his sword in the air.

Natsu glared at the leader, but then he smelled something. It was the same smell from when they got their...and it was heading right for them.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail!" the leader yelled as they were ready to charge.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEONGK!"_**

The dark mages froze in place. Never in their lives had they heard such a roar before in their lives. Soon, the ground began to vibrate, it almost sounded like walking thunder. Then a deep, male voice called from the forest behind them.

"HEY!"

They turned and saw a shadowy figure approaching. When it stepped out of the shadows, everyone stared in shock and fright. A large, scaly creature stood before them. To Natsu and Lucy, it looked slightly taller then Elfman, standing about 10 feet tall.

It stood on two large legs and was covered in charcoal grey scales, it had three rows of sharp, white spines that started small from the back of the head, grew larger at its back, then grew small again when it reached its long tail. It's mouth was filled with sharp teeth and its yellowish brown eyes glared at the dark mages before it. As it continued to glare at them, it spoke again in the same deep voice from before.

"I'll give you this one chance. Leave the humans be right now, before I am forced to use less civil means to persuade you." it growled those last words as if it were a threat, which it probably was.

The dark mages were frozen in place, unable to process what was going on.

One mage turned to his leader. "B-Boss, what d-do we d-do?" he stuttered, unable to shake his fear of the beast standing in front of them.

The leader glared at the beast, raising his sword. "Do not freight! It must be some kind of Fairy Tail trick!"

"A trick?!" another member shouted in disbelief. "It looks pretty real to me!"

"Silence!" his leader shouted. "I'll show you!" He then charged at Godzilla, who stood where he was, cocking an eye at the human rushing towards him with his sword raised.

But as he swung his sword at the Monster King, it instantly broke in half!

The other mages gave horrified stares as they saw the weapon simple break upon touching the creatures skin, even Natsu, Lucy and Virgo were surprised at how easily the sword broke. Happy was watching from behind his tree, his eyes where completely white with shock and his jaw was practically hitting the ground.

The leader looked at the broken stub on the handle of his weapon and looked back up at Godzilla, a nervous smile creeping on his face. "O-oh, y-you are real."

"Obviously." Godzilla deadpanned. He then grabbed the leader by the scruff of his collar as he tried to make a run for it. With barely any effort, he tossed the Dark Unicorn leader behind him into a large tree. He fell to the ground unconscious, but alive. Godzilla then turned to the rest of the dark mages, who had looks of terror on their faces.

"So, are you going to go quietly? Or do you also need a lesson like your friend here?" Godzilla asked, motioning to their unconscious leader behind him.

"NO SIR! WE'LL LEAVE QUIETLY" they shouted in unison as they rushed past Godzilla, picked up their leader and sped of with incredible speed.

When he knew for certain they were gone, he turned to the two humans, Celestial Spirit and flying cat which appeared from his hiding spot and was hiding behind the pink haired human.

Time to get some answers on where the Daiei he was!

"Tell me..." he started. "Where the Daiei am I?"

Lucy stepped forward, still very nervous at the sight of such a fierce creature. "Umm, y-your in F-Fiore."

Godzilla raised his brow _._ "Fiore? Never heard of it."

"Ehhhh?!" Happy screeched. "But you're in Fiore right now!"

The Monster King raised his brow when he heard the blue cat speak. "Wait...you speak?"

"Aye! 'Cause I'm a cat!" he replied cheerfully.

"...I don't care about _what_ you are. _How_ can you talk?" he said with a deadpanned expression.

Happy simple shrugged. "Don't know. I just do."

"Sir Happy has always been able to talk." Virgo added.

Godzilla didn't know what these people were trying to pull off, but he was slowly beginning to loose his patience. He let out a deep snort from his nostrils as he pinched the brim of his nose.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you humans are trying pull on me, but I swear if you don't tell me what part of Terra I'm on then I swear to Tanaka I'll-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Natsu interrupted. "Time out there. What is this about a tuna?"

Godzilla felt his left eye begin to twitch. "I said _Terra_ , not _tuna_ you damn imbecile!"

"We've never heard of a place called 'Terra'." Lucy cut in before Natsu could say anything else insulting. "We live in a place called Earthland."

That shut the King of Monsters up instantly. "...Earth-what?"

"The Princess said you are in Earthland." Virgo replied.

Godzilla began to feel his head begin to loose focus. "...What the fu-uhhhh."

He suddenly fell flat on his face, causing the others to jerk away at the sudden action. Happy slowly approached carefully and poked Godzilla in his snout.

Nothing.

"Yep. He's fainted alright." Happy confirmed as he looked to the others. "What do we do now?"

Natsu stared at the creatures face. _He saved our lives..._

Lucy was having similar thoughts as they turned to look at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucy replied as she turned to her Celestial Spirit. "Virgo, can you find us a wagon? And a tarp?"

"As you wish." Virgo nodded.

* * *

Godzilla's senses were returning again, he must have fainted after hearing the female humans reply to his question. Fiore? Earthland?! He'd never heard of such places in his life. Maybe it was possible then. Maybe that large circle from before had brought him to some unknown land he had never known before. As his senses were returning he could hear a cluster of voices all around him.

"Lucy, what is this creature?"

"We don't know Master, but it showed up out of nowhere and saved us at the last minute."

"Whatever it is, it looks pretty manly."

"Umm, Big Brother Elf? I'm not sure if this counts as a man."

"Dang it flame breath! You just had to go and bring this-this _thing_ in here didn't you!"

"Hey! Watch it ice princess! This guy saved our lives! We owed it enough to bring him here!"

 _"He?!_ So it's a _he_ now?!"

"Yeah! He spoke to us so we knew it was a he, so back off!"

"Enough! Both of you!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Master, what do you suggest we do with it?"

"Hmm, if this creature did indeed save you, then it must have had a reason for doing so. We will wait until awakens, then we will hopefully learn more about it."

"As you wish Master."

"Hey Natsu. I know I said to get me a souvenir while you were out there, but I wasn't expecting _this._ "

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on it."

Godzilla then began to stir as his vision slowly began to return.

"Hey! It's waking up!"

"Wendy! Stay away! We don't know what it will do!"

"Everyone stand back! Give him some room!"

Godzilla began to stand again. He shook his head to regain his focus and what he saw astounded him.

He was inside a rather large building, benches were lined in rows on each side of him. Behind him was a stage with a banner hanging above it that carried a strange symbol. But what surprised him the most was that he was _surrounded_ by humans! They all slightly backed away when he got up and they stared at him nervously, which didn't surprise Godzilla.

As he looked at the humans that were staring back at him, he could sense it again. That same energy he felt from the two humans in the forest, they were at different levels however, some higher than others. He turned to the bar and saw the two humans from before, along with some others.

A red haired human female dressed completely in armor was giving him a cautious look while she held a sword in one hand. A small, blue haired female human was looking at him with fascination while a white cat stood next to her, cautiously eyeing him. Another blue haired female was hiding behind a black haired, shirtless male who was also eyeing him suspiciously.

The small, blue cat from before was hiding behind a reddish brown haired human with a dark cape who was sitting at the bar and just gave him a casual stare. Another male with long, spiky black hair sat next to him while chewing on what looked like a metal bolt while also looking at him casually while a black and white cat watched him with his arms folded. A young, white haired female just stared at him with a sweet smile and was giving off a feeling that reminded him of Mothra and finally, a short elderly man wearing a red suit and blue pants underneath a tan colored cape that carried the same symbol as the one on the banner on the back.

Godzilla was the first to speak. "...If you've got something to say, then quit wasting my time you gawkers."

Several of the humans jumped up with shock. "IT DOES SPEAK?!"

The King of Monsters snarled at the sudden loud noise and smacked the side of his head to stop the ringing. "Argh, would you shut it?! You're going to blow out my ears!"

The pink haired male from before smirked and nudged the shirtless mans shoulder. "Told you."

"Shut it, pinky..." he spat back.

"That's so manly!" a tall man with spiky white haired exclaimed.

A female with short white hair sighed. "Goodness..."

"Meh, seen weirder." the man with long spiky black hair said as he took a bite out his metal bolt.

Godzilla rolled his eyes at the human's antics. "Good Tanaka, off all the alternate worlds that exist, I just had to end up in this messed up place..."

"What was that about alternate worlds?" the red-haired armor female asked as she crossed her arms.

Before the King of Monsters could say anything else, the short elderly man hopped off the counter and slowly approached Godzilla, who was slightly unnerved by the level of power he was sensing from him. He stopped a foot or two from the saurian, who simply stared at him. Godzilla spoke first.

"So...mind telling me where I am?"

The elderly man stared at him silently before he started smiling.

"Where are you? Why your in Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **And cut! Apologies to anyone who felt this chapter was a little shorter than the last ones. I wanted to have the chapter cover Godzilla meeting Fairy Tail, but wasn't sure how long it would be. Remember, please leave a comment and let me know if there is something in the story you would like to see. And if you see any mistakes, please come back and check again later, I usually don't notice the mistakes until I've read over the chapter myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

 **Next Time: A Meeting with Fairies**


	4. A Meeting with Fairies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail. Both belong to their own respected companies.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope everyone is having a good time. I've been excited about this story and how it's been going lately and I hope you guys are enjoying it too. I've decided to borrow kaiju monsters that you probably haven't heard of before. If you want a picture of what they look like, you can search up their names and you should be able to find concept art of them by Matt Frank himself. Anyway, lets just get to the story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A Meeting with Fairies_

 **In a dimension outside Terra and Earthland:**

As Godzilla was awakening in the Fairy Tail guild, six titanic creature were watching him from a large glass orb that was floating in front of them. The creatures were lined in a circle and were standing on large stone pillars that looked like they were popping from clouds that completely covered the endless plain. The sky above them was covered completely in stars and what looked like swirling bodies of other galaxies.

The creatures seemed to resemble large, mutated animals, one looked like a large polar bear with strange blue markings on its fur and one that covered it's right eye. It's eyes were glowing blue and running down its back were what looked like spines that were made of ice.

The next one was a large turtle with dark, charcoal gray skin similar to Godzilla's and had a similar colored shell. It had sharp teeth and had a large tusk that shot upwards from both sides of its lower jaw. Its large, muscular arms were tipped with razor sharp claws and had strange symbols on its chest area.

The third one had dark blue scales and large red spines running down its back. It had large hands that were tipped with four long, sharp, red claws and also had large circles on its palms that glowed orange. It also had several red spots on its checks and body that also glowed.

The forth was a large, bipedal bird that was covered in brown, tan, white and dark gray feathers and the skin on its arms, legs and chest were blue and brown. Its large wings rested on its back, it had a long tail that was covered in feathers and also had a long, feathered covered protrusion that stuck out from the top of its head. It had red spots under it's yellow eyes and its arms and legs were very long and slim.

The fifth one had light brown skin and it had dark brown armor on it's legs, shoulders, back and tail, the last two spots were covered in small, white spikes. The tip of its tail had a small club that had five, small spikes sticking out of the tips. Its nose was shaped like an ax blade and it had two large tusks on its lower jaw.

Finally, the sixth one looked like Mothra, but with some significant differences. It's body was covered in silver armor and black flesh on it's underbelly. It's large wings were rainbow colored and it had bright green eyes.

As they continued to watch Godzilla through the crystal ball, the large polar bear spoke. " **How could something like this happen?"**

The large, armored moth spoke next. **"We are still investigating the source of the energy that transported them, but we can indeed confirm that it was some type of dark magic."**

The large bird spoke with slight sorrow in his voice. **"After what happened last time, I had hoped that we would never have to get involved with that world again."**

The moth turned to her bipedal, feathered friend. **"We all knew that something like this would happen eventually Orikalkos. It was only a matter of time."**

 **"I suppose your right Gigamoth."** Orikalkos said. He turned to the large, brown Kaiju. " **What do you think Irokus? Do you suspect anything?"**

Irokus turned to the bird Kaiju. **"We may have to consider what Gigamoth already suspects. It may very well be someone who is using powerful magic to destabilize the space/time continuum in order to bring those Earth Kaiju to their land for whatever reason."**

 **"We should act before any harm can be made towards the humans or the Kaiju."** the large polar bear suggested.

The turtle turned towards the bear. **"How Tornaq? As far as we know, we aren't as strong as we were all those years ago." he argued. "We may not be able to transport ourselves there at all."**

Tornaq glared at the turtle Kaiju. **"It's worth a try Gamera! We'll never know if we don't try!"**

 **"Hey, don't you two start now!"** the blue, scaly monster intervened. **"We still need to worry about what to do with the Kaiju that have been sent to this land."**

Gigamoth nodded to her. **"I agree with you Raiga. Now is not the time for us to get hot headed."** The two eventually calmed down and nodded begrudgingly.

Tornaq then turned to a _seventh_ rock pillar that was larger than the others. **"What do you think Orochi? Should we act now?"**

The creature called Orochi stood up on all fours, a serious expression clearly visible. He was clearly bigger than all the others present. His scales were bright red and his chest was yellow, he also had several yellow spikes on his body and his claws were also yellow. His flat tail had seven yellow spikes lining the end and he also had _eight_ heads, three on the left side, three on the right side, one large central head in the front and one smaller one behind the center head. Each one had yellow horns, but each head had a different pattern for the horns.

Orochi looked directly the large crystal orb that showed Godzilla looking around the guild hall. **"I believe that for now, we should keep a close eye on our friends until the situation calls for us to intervene."** He then closed his eyes and began speaking aloud. **"Let us hope this doesn't turn into another King Ghidorah incident all over again."**

"I believe we don't need to worry about that."

The large monsters were slightly surprised by the voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They then noticed a young girl, who looked to be around sixteen years of age, appear before them. She had long, wavy blonde hair that went down to her ankles and she wore a long, puffy, pink dress with blue and red stripes and had a red bow around her neck. She was bare footed and had wing-like attachments on the sides of her head. She was smiling at the monsters, who looked at her with slight shock.

 **"Mavis Vermilion!"** Gamera said in surprise. **"What brings you here?"**

Mavis smiled. "I felt that you would need a representative of Earthland for this special meeting, so here I am."

 **"I see, and what is your position on this situation?"** Raiga asked.

"I too share your concerns about this situation. However, I believe we should give these Kaiju a chance in Earthland." she replied

 **"Hold on!"** Orikalkos interrupted. **"Are you suggesting that we just _leave_ them with these humans?"**

Mavis nodded. "Yes. If there is any wizard guild out there that these creatures can trust, it's Fairy Tail." She then turned to Orochi, who was thinking about what she had said. "Please," Mavis began, "Give them a chance. This may be good for them."

 **"I'm not sure."** Tornaq said. **"Knowing the Earth Defenders past relationship with humans, I'm not sure if they'll be able to trust them."**

"I understand." Mavis stated firmly. "But knowing Fairy Tail, I believe it will be a good experience for them."

 **"And what of the Earth Conquerors?"** Irokus asked. **"We haven't been able to locate them for some time."**

 **"We will focus all our efforts into locating them,"** Orochi stated as he turned to Mavis. **"If you will please watch over Godzilla for us."**

"Of course." Mavis said while smiling. She turned to the crystal ball and saw Godzilla looking at Master Makarov in confusion.

 _'Godzilla...I look forward to finally meeting you.'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the Fairy Tail Guild:**

"Fairy Tail?" Godzilla asked, still in a state of confusion.

"I'm guessing you've never heard of our guild?" Makarov asked. Godzilla shook his head. "I thought not. I already could assume you weren't from here."

Godzilla cocked an eye at the master. "How so?"

"Well..." Godzilla looked to the source of the voice and saw the red haired female that was dressed in armor, her sword by her side. "...first of all, Natsu, Lucy and Happy claimed that they saw you fall from the sky in a comet in broad daylight. Second, we have no record of creatures like you ever existing in Fiore. And third, we also heard that you took a head on attack from Dark Unicorn and didn't receive a single scratch. So all of this points to one conclusion, you clearly aren't from this world."

Godzilla couldn't help but notice something familiar about how the red head was behaving. ' _She seems like a human version of Anguirus.'_ he thought to himself. "Those fools in the forest were barely worth my time." he stated to Erza gruffly. "Besides, that human was lucky he didn't end up loosing any limbs after hitting me with some metal stick."

Wendy flinched away a little when she heard that while Carla crossed her arms. "A little too dark, don't you think?"

The Monster King glanced at her with slight surprise. _'Another talking cat? Since when did Terran cats learn to talk? I suppose that means I really am in some sort parallel universe.'_

"If you don't mind me asking..." Juvia piped up as she looked up from her hiding place behind Gray. "..how strong are you?"

Godzilla didn't know how to answer the blue haired woman. He knew it would be difficult to tell them _"I posses enough power to decimate an entire city with a single blast from my Atomic Breath attack"_ without getting some type of negative reaction. And after sensing the amount of energy he felt from the numerous humans around him, he knew better than to get on their bad side.

"I'd...rather not talk about it." Godzilla said in a low voice.

"I see..." Makarov said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey." Godzilla turned to see the pink haired boy and the blond haired girl he saw in the forest approaching him. "We never thanked you for helping us out." Natsu said while Lucy was simply smiling. "You really saved our butts back there."

"I was only doing what I felt was right." Godzilla stated calmly. But deep down he was getting that same strange vibe that he got from when he saw them back at the forest. He then realized this was his chance to get answers. "Tell me, how were you able to do what you did back at the forest?"

Lucy realized that he must not have known about their magic. "Oh, that? We used our Magic." she answered.

Godzilla looked at Lucy with clear confusion plastered on his face. "Magic?" The only Magic using humans he had ever known were the Shobijin, and he wasn't even sure if they were human. "How are you able to use it?" he asked.

"It's easy." Wendy said as she came to Natsu and Lucy's side. "Any wizard can use it. You just got to know how to harness it."

"Hmm..." Godzilla said as he began to think. ' _These humans don't seem as afraid of me as much as the ones from my world, that's for sure, and they did help me after I fell unconscious. But they also posses magic that I've never sensed before. Yet so far...they've been fair to me, but why?'_

"Hey, we never asked." Godzilla turned to the reddish brown haired male who wore a dark cape and was sitting at the bar nearby. "You got a name?"

"To some people, I'm called Gojira. But most people call me Godzilla, King of the Monsters." he replied.

Most of the guild was silent after he said that. Makarov looked at him slightly wide eyed. However, Natsu and Happy rushed up to Godzilla and appeared to be bowing to him.

"Thank you so much for saving us your highness!" Natsu said as he continued to bow.

"We're not worthy!" Happy said as he mimicked Natsu's actions.

"Quit that!" Godzilla shouted, causing them to stop. "I'm not really a king. It's just a title that the humans of my world gave me because of my power. So please, don't make such a big deal about it."

"They must have really respected you." Mirajane said with her usual smile.

"Not even close." Godzilla stated flatly, causing Mira's smile to disappear.

"How come?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah." Romeo said. "You seem pretty cool to me."

"Thank you, but I doubt most of the humans from my world would share your opinion. Many humans you could say saw me as a walking disaster. They believed I was a danger to them because of my size and power."

"Wait. Are you saying that this isn't even your full size?" Elfman asked.

Godzilla shook his head. "No. When I first arrived in this world, I was shrunk down from my original size, as well as my other allies." He then turned to face the front door to the Guild Hall. "Speaking o which, I need to find the others."

"Others?" Cana asked with interest. "You mean there're more of you here?"

Godzilla stopped and shook his head. "Not more _of_ me, but others _like_ me. They're monsters like myself who joined my team."

Lisanna, being the guilds resident animal expert, was now interested. "So who are they?'

At first, Godzilla was slightly reluctant to tell them too much. He was knowledgeable enough to know that back on his world, the head humans would seize any opportunity to be able to get rid of their kind, even if they were trying to help humanity. But after looking at the group around him, his reluctance seemed to fade. They looked honest enough, so he might as well tell them about his comrades.

However, before Godzilla could answer, a man burst through the guild doors, clearly frightened. "Fairy Tail! Help us! Some strange men came into town saying they have business with you!"

Makarov nodded and looked around. "Come, lets go see what these people want." Everyone nodded and went to the door. Makarov turned to Godzilla. "You should stay behind, just in case if something happens."

Godzilla nodded and watched as everyone began to walk out the door. He then saw Natsu and Lucy give him one last friendly look before they left out the door as well. At that moment he felt something inside lurch a little which slightly caught him off guard. He wasn't sure what it was those two specific humans, but something about them made him feel strange inside and he could help but actually worry a little for their well being.

* * *

Fairy Tail watched as towns people began to retreat into their homes as a large group of men stood in the middle of the street. Natsu and Lucy instantly recognized some of the members as being from the Dark Unicorn guild. The others were different, in more ways than one. They all seemed to resemble monkeys, with large, prominent ears, and they all carried magic guns. Natsu and Gray recognized them.

"Hey! Your from Naked Mummy! What are they doing here with Dark Unicorn?!" Gray shouted.

Two Naked Mummy members stood in front of the group along with the Dark Unicorn leader, who had a bandage over his head. The first member was large and slightly dark skinned with very prominent ears and had gold teeth. He wore white sunglasses and had a large, afro with the guild logo on the front, he also had large sideburns. The next one was massive with slim arms and legs and also had large ears like the others, he had long, fluffy, and spiky blonde hair that was darkened at the ends. He didn't have any eyebrows, and he had strange lockings looped into his mouth and lower-lip, reminiscent of stitches. His guild mark was located on his nose.

The first one pointed at the Fairy Tail wizards. "Simple, you guys locked our bosses away. Plus, we heard that you guys were harboring a monster in your guild. Right Gato?"

Gato nodded. "Yeah Zato. Now why don't you guys hand it over and we'll leave quietly."

Makarov glared at the dark mages. "If you want him, you gotta go through us first!" Everyone else shouted in agreement.

The dark mages then grabbed their weapons. The Dark Unicorn wizards grabbed swords, axes, war clubs and hammers, while the Naked Mummy wizards summoned their magic guns. "So be it then." Zato smiled as he raised an arm. "ATTACK!"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Salamander...**_

* * *

Fairy Tail charged at the Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy mages while the latter was doing the same. When the three guilds collided, it was pandemonium.

Erza saw she was surrounded by several Dark Unicorn mages who were wielding swords.

"Lets see how good you really are 'Titania!'" one mage shouted.

Erza smirked confidently. "Very well. **Requip - Black Wing!** " Her body began to glow and she soon reappeared in her Black Wing Armor. "Lets see how you can handle this!" She swung her sword as a crescent-shaped blade of energy shot out of it. " **Moon Flash!** " The goons screamed in pain as the attack mercilessly struck them and sent them flying through the air.

She turned around and noticed several more Dark Unicorn thugs charging her and her body glowed again, reappearing in her Morning Star Armor. " **Morning Star: Photon Slicer!** " She brought her swords close together and fired a powerful blast of energy that blasted through them and knocked them off their feet.

Gray and Juvia stood back-to-back as Naked Mummy wizards pointed their weapons at them.

"You ready Juvia?" Gray asked as he smirked.

"Yes, my beloved." Juvia replied.

 **"Water Slicer!"**

 **"Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!"**

Gray launched a barrage of large spears made of ice while Juvia launched multiple crescent blades of condensed water towards the Naked Mummy goons, causing them to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were using their Take Over Magic to change form and began to lay the smack down on the dark wizards. Mirajane was in her Satan Soul form, Elfman in his Beast Soul form and Lisanna had her arms turn into wings and her legs into talons.

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were flying above the battle with the help of their Exceed partners. They saw a large group of Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn mages converging on the other Fairy Tail wizards. They turned and nodded to each other and they began to puff up their cheeks.

 **"Iron Dragon's..."**

 **"Sky Dragon's..."**

 **"Fire Dragon's..."**

 **"ROAR!"** they shouted in unison as they released their attack, blasting the dark wizards with enough force to cause a massive tremor.

Natsu landed back on the ground and lit his hands on fire. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " He swung his arms as fire shot out of them and knocked several Naked Mummy mages off their feet.

Gajeel joined him and noticed several more Dark Unicorn thugs ready to swing their weapons. He grinned at that sight. "So you wanna get up close and personal, eh? Then come and get some!" His arm then glowed and transformed into an iron sword that he swung at them. " **Iron Dragon's Sword!** " His sword effortlessly sliced right through their weapons like they were tissue paper, causing them all to freak out.

"Gah! My sword!"

"That took me a week to make!"

" **Solid Script: Storm!** " Levy suddenly swiped her fingers as a word appeared that created a gust of wind that blew them off their feet. She then looked back at Gajeel. "Need some help?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer just glanced away. "Fine, if you want to. Just try not to get in my way, half pint."

The bluenette just sighed. "Gee, thanks..."

Cana smirked and pulled out several Magic Cards as she faced several Dark Unicorn thugs. "C'mon and gimme your best shot boys!" Her taunts seemed to get to them because they immediately charged at her with their weapons raised. She then swiped her cards and shouted, " **Summoned Lightning!** " Multiple green lightning bolts shot out of the cards and struck the goons, causing them to scream in pain and fall to the ground.

The other Fairy Tail mages were also doing their part to fight off the two Dark Guild thugs. The Thunder Legion were practically destroying everyone that got in their way, Alzack and Bisca used their Magic Guns to shoot down any Naked Mummy mages who tried to snipe any of their guild members, and the others engaged the Dark Unicorn members.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Salamander Ends..._**

* * *

Lucy saw the battle going on around her and was about to grab one of her Gate Keys, only to feel the tip of a gun on the back of her head.

She turned and saw Gato smiling as he held a magic rifle and pointed it at her head. "I wouldn't if I were you little girl." He then grabbed her hair, held her in front of her and held the gun to her head, causing the Fairy Tail wizards to freeze in terror.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed with Gajeel and Wendy by his side, who were also shocked.

"Release her you scoundrel!" Erza shouted as she held up her sword. Alzack and Bisca pointed their magic guns at Gato to ensure he wouldn't do anything funny.

"Drop you weapons or blonde here gets it!" Zato shouted as he came to his partners side. Soon the Fairy Tail wizards dropped their fighting stances while Makarov gave an intense glare at the two Naked Mummy mages. Natsu, however, had his fists clenched as he snarled at the mages.

Lucy thought she was a goner, but then got an idea. She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"GODZILLA!"

The two wizards looked at Lucy with confusion. "Who's that supposed to be.

Zato then got his answer when the doors of the guild hall burst open, causing a plum of dust to appear. Everyone turned as they saw something begin to move from inside the dust. Lucy saw that Zato and Gato were distracted and elbowed them both in the stomachs, causing them to let go of her.

Zato recovered first and fired his magic shotgun at her, only for Erza to knock the magic bullet away with her sword. They then turned to the smoke a large creature stomp out of the dust. He had heard Lucy's scream...and decided he needed to act.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II (1993) OST: Fury of Godzilla...**_

* * *

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEONNGK!"_**

Godzilla finished his roar and glared coldly at the dark mages standing shocked. The Dark Unicorn leader raised a shaking finger at Godzilla.

"Th-That's him!" he shouted in fear. "H-He's the one who attacked us!" Zato and Gato looked at the leader, then back at Godzilla with terror in their eyes.

"That thing?!" Zato screamed.

"It's a monster!" Gato shouted.

Godzilla's glare hardened as he stood between the Fairy Tail and the Dark Guild wizards. "You want a monster?!"

He then did something no one had ever seen before. His eyes suddenly turned pure white, his spines began to turn blue and was covered in what looked like blue lightning. A blue, fire-like energy began to appear from the corner of his mouth, making his appearance more menacing.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A MONSTER!"

He then released a blue energy blast from his mouth, causing the ground in front of the dark wizards to explode upon impact. They were sent flying into their allies and tumbled to the ground. Fairy Tail was stunned silent as they saw the amount of power Godzilla was giving off; they knew he was strong from what Natsu, Lucy and Happy said, but they had no idea he was _this_ strong.

Makarov stared in awe at Godzilla, who's spines were still glowing with pure, destructive energy. ' _So this is your power...'_

Gildarts had similar thoughts as he stood by his side, watching Godzilla begin to approach the two Dark Guilds.

Godzilla turned to the Fairy Tail guild with a serious look on his face. "Stay back." he said as he turned his gaze back to the two guilds before him. "I'll deal with these fools."

The leader of Dark Unicorn pointed his sword at Godzilla as he turned to his men. "C'mon! He's just one monster! We can take them together!" they shouted in agreement and charged at Godzilla with their weapons raised.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes at the advancing guild members. ' _Idiots.'_

As they were ready to drop their weapons onto the beast, Godzilla turned around and swung his tail at the wizards, causing them to fly back onto the ground. One member managed to avoid the tail and was about to strike at Godzilla with his axe, but he managed to grab the handle of the weapon before it reached his face and crushed the handle in his hand. He grabbed the wizard by the face and threw him into a Naked Mummy wizard who had a magic gun raised at him.

Godzilla then engaged the Dark Unicorn wizards in hand-to-hand combat, using this claws and tail to attack the oncoming enemies. After several minutes of fighting, a Dark Unicorn wizard charged at Godzilla with a mace while his back was turned...only for Natsu to deliver a flame covered fist to the face of the wizard.

Godzilla turned to the Dragon Slayer and gave a frustrated look. "I told you I would handle this."

Natsu looked to Godzilla and grinned. "Sorry pal, but you saved us once before. It's time we paid you back."

Godzilla was visibly surprised by Natsu's answer and looked behind the Dragon Slayer to see the others smile and nod. Godzilla couldn't help but do the same back before turning to the dark guilds. "Then let us go to battle!"

Godzilla led the charge with Natsu and Lucy by his side as they faced the dark wizards head on. Godzilla slashed with his claws and swung his tail at the wizards who tried to attack him. Natsu and Lucy watched his back as the other Fairy Tail wizards were battling around them. Natsu and Lucy then noticed several Naked Mummy mages begin to line up as the ran towards them.

"Looks like their lining up." Lucy said as she observed them.

Natsu smirked as he glanced at Godzilla. "Well their excited." he said before he started whispering something to the King of the Monsters. Godzilla's eyes slightly widened, but nodded to the Fire Dragon Slayer and lowered his clawed hand to the ground. Natsu stepped onto Godzilla's open hand as the saurian lifted him in the air, which caused everyone to look at him in confusion, then threw Natsu towards the Naked Mummy mages. Natsu's body was then covered in flames as he flew towards the dark mages.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** he plowed through the mages, sending them flying into several windows and tables of nearby buildings.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II (1993) OST: Fury of Godzilla Ends...**_

* * *

However, Godzilla felt something hit the back of his head, causing him to fall to his face. He looked up to see the Dark Unicorn leader holding a spike club in his hands. "You humiliated me once, but not this time!" he shouted as he raised his club into the air. "Goodbye, monster!"

"NOOO!" Lucy screamed.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Natsu shouted.

 ** _"MRAAAAAAAAWRN!"_**

The club was inches from Godzilla's face when something exploded out of an ally way, plowing through several dark wizards before swinging its tail at the Dark Unicorn leader. He fell into Zato and Gato, who attempted to catch him before everyone turned to the new beast who stood in front of Godzilla in a protective stance.

It was crouched down on all fours, its skin was brown and it's back was covered by a brown shell that was covered in sharp, white spikes. It's tail was long and was covered in similar white spikes and the top if its head was lined with six spikes, almost resembling a crown. It had a single horn on its nose and it had two long, incisor teeth that resembled a Saber Toothed Cats teeth, its deep brown eyes glared at the dark wizards

"Listen up, we take care of this the easy way or the hard way. So go ahead, pick your poison."

* * *

 **Next Time: Kaiju Reunion**


	5. Kaiju Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, after a while, I've decided to make a new rule regarding your comments. From now on, I will only accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Any negative comments containing profound or inappropriate language will be deleted and ignored. If you don't like something about my story, please explain appropriately what you find wrong with it and I'll do my best to go back and fix it. Thank you, now let us continue.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Kaiju Reunion_

 **Magnolia Town, outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

Godzilla was silent. Silent because his best friend was alive and standing right in front of him, protecting him from the army of Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy wizards that were standing before them, frozen in shock. He noticed the Fairy Tail wizards were also shocked as they stared at the spike-shelled beast in front of them. Anguirus wasn't looking at them, however, his attention was on the Dark Guilds in front of him.

The Fairy Tail wizards came to Godzilla's side, Natsu and Lucy helped him to his feet, but couldn't take their eyes off the new creature.

"Wha-What is that?!" Gray practically screamed.

"It looks so manly!" Elfman said in shock.

"Is it here to hurt us?" Juvia asked in concern.

"Relax humans." Godzilla said in a calm tone. "There's no need to worry. He's one of my allies from my world. His name is Anguirus."

Meanwhile, Zato grabbed the Dark Unicorn leader by the collar and shook him. "What the hell, dude?! You never told us there were two of those things!"

"I didn't know there were two of them, honest! I thought there was only one!" he replied though his shakes.

Anguirus looked back at Godzilla and smiled. "Just couldn't stay out of trouble could you Goji?"

Godzilla smiled back. "You know me, trouble always seems to find me. It's good to see you old friend."

"Right back at you Gojira." Anguirus replied. He then turned his attention back to the dark mages. "Alright! I'm gonna say this once so you better listen! Either you turn around and walk away now, or stay and pay the price for harming my comrade! Its your choice!"

However, the dark wizards started laughing. "Yeah right! Like were gonna take advice from a giant armadillo!" Zato shouted through his laughter.

"Yeah! You DO look like a stupid armadillo!" Gato laughed.

Anguirus suddenly got stiff, his body slightly trembling and his left eye started twitching. The Fairy Tail wizards saw this and didn't know what would happen next, but Godzilla did.

"Well...their dead." he said flatly.

"I'M AN ANKYLOSAUR YOU SIMPLETONS!" Anguirus roared.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Ready to Rumble...**_

* * *

Anguirus charged at the wizards, forcing the wizards to stop laughing. The Naked Mummy wizards pulled out their magic guns and started firing, but the mutated ankylosaur was already a step ahead. He did a quick front flip and rolled himself up into a spike ball, causing the magic bullets to bounce off of his shell. He then plowed right through the helpless humans like bowling pins, only a few managed to avoid the head-on assault from the angry Kaiju. He then made a sharp U-turn and attacked the remaining dark mages, delivering a series of bites, tail swipes and mule kicks upon them.

Fairy Tail couldn't help but find themselves impressed by how the smaller Kaiju was handling himself, especially Erza.

"Has he always been this strong spirited?" Erza asked Godzilla.

"Trust me, he may not be the biggest or the strongest, but he has the most heart." Godzilla replied. He then turned to the other Fairy Tail wizards. "Well? Should we lend him a hand?" The others shouted in approval and rushed towards the battle once again.

Godzilla joined his old friend in combat with several Dark Unicorn members who had managed to sneak past some of the Fairy Tail mages. Anguirus kicked several away before they could get a hit in, while Godzilla delivered his Atomic Breath attack to several others, not killing them, but they were definitely singed. They then saw more dark mages coming their way and Godzilla got an idea.

As several Dark Unicorn mages got closer with their swords in hand, Godzilla got an idea and turned to his comrade. "Anguirus, remember the one incident in Siberia two years ago?"

"You mean that time we fought those two robot clones and that cyborg King Ghidorah?" he asked.

Godzilla nodded. "Remember that one move we used against those robots?"

As soon as he processed that, Anguirus' eyes widened. "You sure we won't kill accidentally kill them?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Godzilla replied. "I've found these humans are more resilient than back home."

Anguirus smirked. "Then lets do it."

The spike-shelled Kaiju then lifted his tail to allow Godzilla to grab onto it in his hands. As soon as he got a firm hold, he then proceeded to swing him towards the Dark Unicorn thugs, Anguirus' spike-covered carapace hitting them with enough force that it wasn't lethal, but would definitely leave some scars. Godzilla then released his friend and they both went back to fighting off the Dark Guild goons.

Erza had just slashed away an enemy with her sword when she saw Anguirus grab a Dark Unicorn mage by the back of his shirt and tossing him into several of his allies. She looked impressed. "Your not too shabby."

"You definitely have some skill yourself." Anguirus replied.

As the battle continued, the forces of good realized they were still being overwhelmed. "Were not getting anywhere!" Gajeel complained as he used his iron clubbed hand to punch a Dark Unicorn soldier in the face. "They just keep coming!"

Cana threw several of her Magic Cards towards another group that exploded and sent them flying. "He's right! We're gonna get overrun!"

Gato was laughing. "Hahaha! Look at 'em Zato! Their completely helpless! Look at 'em Zato!"

Zato laughed as well. "Yeah, I see it! Let it be known that Fairy Tail was defeated by two washed up Dark Guilds! Long live-!"

 _"INCOMING!"_

Suddenly, a voice followed by a loud boom was heard as something large crashed into the middle of the street, kicking up a large amount of dust. Everyone present stopped and turned to look at the small crater in the middle of the street, the source still obscured by the dust. Then, the noticed a figure begin to emerge out of the dust as it began dusting itself off.

"Gah! Darn it! That freakin' updraft came outta nowhere! Stupid shrunk down body!" It then looked at the large group around him, slightly confused. "Huh? What's with all the people? And what's with the weird get ups? Did Halloween come early or something?"

Godzilla and Anguirus' eyes went wide. "RODAN?!"

Rodan turned to them and let off a smile and started waving with his wings in a goofy manner. "Yo Chief! Anguirus! About freakin' time I found you guys! Where the heck have ya been?! And what the Daiei is with all these humans?"

"Another one?" Bickslow asked.

"Yeah, and it looks like some type of reptilian bird." Levy added.

"Kinda looks like a smaller version of a Wyvern." Lisanna said as she observed the newcomer with the others.

"It's a long story." Godzilla replied to Rodan. "I'll explain later, but we could use your help against these hooligans here. Care to lend a wing."

Rodan gave a goofy salute with his wing. "Aye aye Chief! Leave it all to me!"

* * *

 ** _Metal Gear Solid OST: Hot Wind Blowing..._**

* * *

The enemy mages stared in both awe and confusion. "Whoa! What is that?"

"Looks like a bird, but it doesn't have any feathers."

"Who cares what it is! Just shoot it down!"

The Naked Mummy mages raised their guns towards him, but Rodan never gave them the chance. "Oh no you don't!" With that said he instantly took to the sky before he gave a large flap of his wings. " **Sonic Gust!** " A massive gust of wind shot out of his wing tips and instantly knocked them off their feet and blew them all away. Those who managed to avoid the attack were stunned.

"What the heck?! Did that thing just use Wind Magic?!"

"I don't know, but it looked like it!"

Rodan cocked an eye. "Magic? I don't use Magic. I just use good old fashion biology!" He then gave another flap of his wings " **Sonic Wing Beat!** " This time a small shock wave shot out of the tips and struck another large group of dark mages while also cracking the street from the force. He then took a deep breath through his beak before releasing a small twister from his mouth. " **Hurricane Roar!** " The blast of wind sent several more Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy mages flying into walls or through windows.

The Fairy Tail mages were in shock at how the mutated pterosaur had easily disposed of the dark mages. However, none of them where as shocked as a certain blue haired Dragon Slayer. Wendy was in awe at the amazing display of power Rodan was giving and at how similar it was to her own Magic. She was completely blown away by it.

Zato was growing impatiently. "This ain't cutting it! Let's clip that things wings!"

The other Naked Mummy mages roared in approval and prepared their Magic Guns to shoot him down. Then suddenly, a large orb of reddish pink energy appeared out of nowhere and struck the grunts, causing them to scream in pain. Gato whipped his head around to find the source of the attack. "What now?!"

"You know, it isn't wise to go attacking a Kaiju with such crude weapons like those."

Everyone looked up and saw another creature standing atop one of the buildings nearby. It resembled a humanoid cross between a lion and a dog with light brown fur, large ears, and brown eyes that gave off a faint red hue. The creature jumped down to join the others before approaching Godzilla.

"Whoa! Another one!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"And who is this one?" Evergreen asked.

"That's King Caesar, he's another friend of ours." Anguirus replied.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Wait, did you say 'King'?"

"It's just a title." he informed. "He's not an actual king."

King Caesar walked up to Godzilla and smiled. "Godzilla, its good to see your still in one piece." he said as he held out his paw.

Godzilla smiled back and shook his paw. "Not as glad as I am to see you Caesar."

King Caesar turned to look at the Fairy Tail mages. "And who are these humans?"

"I'll explain later, but we could use your help in repelling this attack." Godzilla informed.

"Consider it done." King Caesar replied. "But I think we could use some more help, wouldn't you agree?"

Then, right on queue, a blast of white silk suddenly shot out of an alley and rained down onto the dark mages, making them scream in surprise. "What the hell is going on?!"

"What is this stuff?! Silk?!"

"Augh! I can't get it off! Its too sticky!"

The Dark Guild goons then heard a loud chirp and looked towards the dark alley where the attack had come from and saw two pairs of glowing blue dots pierce the darkness. Then, what they saw come out where two completely identical creatures that looked like caterpillars. Both were brown in color with a small tusk on each side of their faces and their mandibles seemed to open sideways. They both had long, segmented bodies and a small spike sticking out of the end of their tails, their eyes were like craters with small blue eyes inside of them.

Everyone was also shocked to see what looked like two small, identical women dressed in identical orange dresses sitting atop one of the caterpillars heads, both of them glaring at the dark mages before turning to the King of Monsters. "Godzilla, we are here to assist as well!"

Godzilla smiled at them. "Glad to have the assistance."

"Who are they? More friends?" Lisanna asked.

Anguirus nodded. "Yes, their called the Mothra Twins, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra. The small women atop their heads are their priestesses, the Shobijin."

"But...they look like caterpillars." Macao pointed out.

"And why are those two girls so small?" Wakaba asked.

"Don't ask. It's a really weird and confusing story." the spike-shelled Kaiju replied.

The Dark Guild thugs were now really conflicted upon seeing the two caterpillars. "What the heck now?!"

"First some weird looking monster dog, now two giant bugs?!"

"Where are all these things coming from?!"

Then, just when it seemed like it couldn't possibly get worse for the two Dark Guilds, the ground beneath a group a Dark Unicorn mages suddenly exploded as a large red beast with a small yellow horn on its forehead and large yellow claws that looked like they could break stone.

The creature roared as fire began to spew from its jaws. "Alright you chumps! Who wants to get burned first?!"

Before any of the dark mages could speak their shock, several of them suddenly felt themselves get kicked in the backs and sent flying into the sides of more buildings. The others looked to see a large blue theropod dinosaur with a yellow chest and large, muscular legs with small spikes running down its back.

The dinosaur glanced at the red beast. "You really need to work on your timing Baragon. One slip up and you could end up in serious trouble."

Baragon snorted with annoyance. "Ah, get off my back, Gorosaurus! You're too old to be worrying about that stuff!"

"Save it you two!" a female voice exclaimed. Both looked over to see a large, light green water serpent with large horns and a webbed tail suddenly appear and slam several more Naked Mummy mages away. "We don't have time for you two to be bickering now."

"Manda's right." another voice called out. A tan colored, flying squirrel-like reptile with long spines running down its back, the top of its head and on the sides of its face dropped down and slammed several Dark Unicorn goons into the ground. "Lets just focus on these guys first, then you two can go play 'old married couple' all you want."

Baragon snarled angrily. "Shut up Varan!"

"Alright! That's enough!" Godzilla shouted, getting their attention. "Save it for after the fights over! Right now, just push them back!"

Gorosaurus nodded. "Understood Godzilla."

"We'll get it done boss." Varan added.

"Consider it done." Manda replied.

Baragon just nodded. "Sure, well get it done." He then gave a quick glare at Varan. "But you're gonna get it when this is over."

Varan chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say Baragon."

The dark mages were now officially freaked out now. "Gah! I can't take this anymore!"

"I know! One or two was enough, but now?!"

"We gotta get outta here!"

The Dark Unicorn leader heard that and raised his weapon. "No! We will NOT retreat! Stand your ground and fight on!"

"Fight on?!" one Dark Unicorn member exclaimed. "But there are so many of them now! How are we supposed to beat them all!?"

"Here's a hint!" Suddenly, something large and dark green appeared out of another dark alley way and plowed through them like they were nothing. Zato and Gato managed to jump out of the way just in time to see what had almost hit them. It was yet _another_ creature with two rows of large scutes on its back with the largest pair being at the very front. It had skinny arms and had an almost rectangular shaped head with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Nice one Zilla!" Rodan called out.

"Just how many of these freaks are there?!" Gato shrieked.

"Oh, I'd say about...a lot!" This time, _another_ voice called out. They were then suddenly shot at with a large yellow spider's web that completely bound them tightly.

The dark mages turned to see a large yellow and brown spider with two large glowing blue eyes with three more smaller eyes near each of the large eyes. However, they also noticed that standing beside the spider was a large blue tortoise with a very rough, jagged chest with large spikes that curved forward and a very rough face with small spines on the top of its head that also curved forward.

The tortoise turned to the spider. "Well done Kumonga. Zilla, I could use your assistance!"

"On it Kamoebas!" Zilla called out. She then grabbed Kamoebas by his shell with her lanky arms and tossed him towards the remaining dark mages. Kamoebas then closed his limbs up inside of his shell as he began to spin like football towards them and slammed into them, causing them to cry out in pain.

Lucy looked on in complete shock upon seeing the large group of monsters beat back the Dark Guild members. "Are all of these guys your friends?!"

Godzilla nodded. "They are."

"Man, they're really strong!" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"Aye, they're beating back all of those guys!" Happy exclaimed.

The Monster King's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a certain Dark Guild leader. "Speaking of which..."

The Dark Unicorn leader's jaw dropped at seeing the last of his forces completely decimated by the Earth Defenders. "How?! How can be beaten by mere monsters?!"

 _"Hey..."_

He then froze up and forced himself to turn around only to find himself face-to-face with Godzilla once again. He was so stiff that he didn't even budge an inch when the Monster King lowered his head so that their faces were inches away from each other.

"Let me make myself clear again so that you can wrap your primitive human brain around it." he growled menacingly. "If I ever see your face around here again, I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"A-a-as crystal!" the Dark Unicorn leader stammered with fear.

"Good. Now get out." Godzilla snarled.

The Dark Guild leader quickly nodded and turned to his remaining soldiers. "Retreat! Everyone retreat!"

With that said, everyone who could still stand got up and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Some had to help carry away several of their injured comrades who were too injured to stand. It wasn't long before the entire street was cleared out of dark mages.

Gorosaurus let out a sigh. "Glad that's over. Though I didn't expect it to end so soon."

"I thought we would end up having to go more all-out for a moment there." King Caesar added.

"So why didn't we?!" Baragon snarled in frustration. "I didn't even get to cut loose at all!"

Varan just chuckled mischievously. "There's always something for you to complain about Baragon."

Anguirus came to Godzilla's side. "Well, I guess we can both agree that we weren't expecting this."

"I can, old friend. This does feel rather strange." Godzilla replied.

"Which part? The giant portals sucking us up or the fact that we all shrunk down?" Rodan asked.

"I think he means both Rodan." Manda said as she and the others came to join Godzilla's side.

The Monster King then noticed the Mothra larvae approaching him. The Shobijin used their Magic to float into Godzilla's clawed hands. "We are glad to see you are safe Godzilla. The larvae were greatly worried." they said in unison as the larvae squeaked to him.

Godzilla smiled. "I was worried as well. After watching you all fly away, I thought..." he began to trail off at that last part.

"Hey, it'll take more than a fall from several thousand feet to stop us." Kumonga reassured him.

"All that matters is that we're back together again." Manda said.

"Yeah! Reunion Party!" Rodan shouted, causing everyone to just stare at him. "Hmph, party poopers..."

They then noticed the Fairy Tail wizards approaching them, causing most of the Defenders, except for Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Caesar and the Mothra larvae, to tense up and get into a fighting stance. "Stand down Defenders!" Godzilla ordered. "They're not our enemies, they saved my life. You can trust them."

"Since when have humans cared about our well being?" Gorosaurus asked

"Yeah, it could just be some kind of trick just to wipe us all out." Varan agreed.

"It wouldn't be the first time humans tried to kill us with bait." Zilla said.

"Now what would we hope to gain in hurting you guys?" Gildarts calmly asked.

The Defenders didn't know how to respond to this question.

"I suppose he's got a good point." Kumonga said.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry." Gorosaurus said, they others nodding.

Makarov only smiled. "Theirs no need for apologies. All that matters is that you all protected my children from those Dark Guild brutes."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Rodan said with a smile.

"We're pretty much used to it." Anguirus said.

"We're just glad no one was badly injured." Godzilla said.

Then, they noticed the townspeople coming out of several buildings and approaching the Kaiju. The Defenders were now on high alert.

"Hey, settle down." Happy said with a smile. "I'm sure they'll love you guys."

"Sure." Baragon said in a sarcastic tone. "Like that'll happen."

Suddenly, something happened that the Defenders never thought would happen...

...the towns people started cheering.

The Kaiju were stunned by the cheers from the populace. They could hear the compliments they were getting from the humans.

"Did you see that?"

"They saved the town from those Dark Guilds!"

"That's so cool!"

"Are they a part of Fairy Tail?"

"I wouldn't be surprised!"

Baragon looked to the flying cat with a bemused look. "I stand corrected."

"Aye! Told ya!" Happy cheered.

"Why don't we head inside." Makarov said. "I think some explanations are in order."

Godzilla nodded and turned to the rest of his team. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find these humans are different than the ones back home."

The Defenders looked at each other before nodding. Their leader was never wrong before. They followed Fairy Tail into the guild while the towns folk prepared the cleaning process.

Sitting on a nearby rooftop was Fairy Tails first master Mavis Vermilion, who watched the Defenders enter the guild hall. She couldn't stop smiling.

 _'_ _If any on can help the Defenders...its Fairy Tail.'_

* * *

The creature had watched the entire thing happen from a small ridge on the outside of town. He had witnessed the whole battle take place between the Kaiju and the humans, it didn't surprise him that much when the monsters were victorious.

Kaiju were clearly more powerful than humans, they always were.

He heard a loud thud from behind him and turned to see his ally land on the ground and approach him. "Master, we have successfully located the source of the energy that transported here. What should we do?"

The creature turned around to look out at the Kaiju conversing with the Fairy Tail guild. He then turned to his ally. "Prepare the others. Let us find the ones who brought us here and make them talk."

Destoroyah nodded, opened her massive wings and took off towards the horizon. The creature began to follow her before he stopped and turned around one last time, he saw the Kaiju enter the guildhall. He started to smile.

 _'Enjoy your new friends while you can brother...'_ Large crystals grew out of his back as began to fly after his ally.

 _'...I look forward to breaking them.'_

* * *

 **Back at the Fairy Tail guild:**

The whole guild was silent as they stared at the small group of Kaiju standing before them. Godzilla was able to convince them to trust the humans, telling them about how they helped him after he had passed out in the forest. The Earth Kaiju were rather impressed with the interior of the guild. They now knew what it was like to be inside a human dwelling instead of crushing it underfoot.

Rodan was the only one who seemed slightly uncomfortable, apparently the former Master of the Skies still wasn't use to being indoors. Now, everyone was waiting patiently for the King of the Monsters to explain to them about everything.

"Now then, I understand that you all have many questions, but first, let us cut to the basics. We are the Earth Defenders, a group of Kaiju, or beasts of great strength and power, who are dedicated to protecting our world from other Kaiju who seek to harm our planet and its natural balance. We created this team after an army of alien invaders from outer space came to destroy both us and the entire human race."

The Fairy Tail wizards continued to listen with great interest as Godzilla continued. "As I stated to you earlier before those 'dark guilds' interrupted me, I have had a bad relationship with humans in the past. That also goes for everyone else here, we all have a reputation with the humans of our world." Some of the Defenders closed their eyes after he mentioned that.

"But you guys don't seem that bad." Natsu said. "You guy's saved our town just now."

"I agree." Erza cut in. "Why would the humans of your world not trust you after all the good you have done?"

"I don't think you so scary." Wendy said shyly. "I think you guys are nice."

"Thank you Miss Wendy." Godzilla said. "But like I said earlier, they feared us because of our great power and size. As said before, we are much larger than we are now, but it appears that the excess radiation in our bodies mixed with the magic that sent us here has shrunk us down to size."

"Radiation? What's that?" Mira asked with Elfman and Lisanna nodding.

The Shobijin stood up from Lea's head, causing the guild to turn to the two small women. "We can answer that question Miss Mirajane." they said together. "Radiation is an energy created by the humans of our world many years ago to serve as a weapon against their enemies. It is a deadly weapon they create to completely destroy everything that it touches."

"Why would they make something so dangerous?" Levy asked.

"They felt it was necessary to use against their enemies during times of war. Sadly, those who are able to survive the actual explosion are forced to suffer a slow and painful death at the hands of the deadly poison it leaves behind." they said sadly.

"How awful." Wendy said with her hands over her mouth.

"Hold up a sec." Gajeel said. "If this radiation kills everything it touches..." he then pointed to the Defenders. "...how are you guys still here?"

"Yeah, wouldn't it affect you guys too?" Gray asked.

The Defenders looked at each other, then looked at the ground sadly.

"The thing is..." Rodan said in a sad tone. "...it DID affect us."

"How so?" Juvia asked.

"Just look at us." Zilla said. "The only reason we are who we are now is because of those damn humans and their stupid tests."

"What tests?" Lucy asked in a concerned tone. "What did they do?"

"Over the years..." Godzilla began. "...the humans have tested the effects of their nuclear weapons, hoping to study it's destructive effects on living organisms and landmasses. They did this by conducting tests on inhabited or uninhabited islands located out at sea."

"The leftover radiation from those tests, however, had different effects on some of the wildlife." Varan finished.

"And it's because of those tests that we became the monsters we are now." Manda said.

"But you could say that Godzilla was the first to exist because of this." Kamoebas said.

"How?" Lisanna asked.

Godzilla was silent for a moment.

"Because...I was the worlds first modern kaiju."

Everyone's eye's widened at this revelation.

"So you were the first one?" Freed asked. Godzilla nodded.

"It wasn't until after that that others began to succumb to what I endured." Godzilla said. "But not all of us were created from radiation."

"Then what did create you?" Laki asked.

Again, the Shobijin answered. "Some of the kaiju here were created many years ago to be guardians, to bring balance to the world. Like Gorosaurus, King Caesar and Mothra."

"Who?" Wakaba asked.

"Mothra was the Divine Moth, the Guardian of Earth, and the mother of the larvae you see before you." the Shobijin answered as the Mothra Larvae squeaked.

"Where is she?" Mira asked. "Is she here to?"

Godzilla and the others closed their eyes with looks of sadness on their faces. "She was killed."

Everyone gasped. "By who?" Erza asked.

"Battra." the Shobijin replied. "Mothra's evil brother."

"Her brother?!" Lisanna asked. "Why?!" She remembered the time when Elfman had supposedly killed her two years ago, but he was under the influence of the Beast, so she didn't blame him.

"You see, Battra is Mothra's polar opposite." Rodan piped in. "While Mothra cared about all living things...Battra doesn't. He lives to kill every living thing he comes across."

"During this time, Battra was under the command of Minette and Mallory. Identical twin sisters who possessed incredible psychic power and a deadly grudge against the people of Terra. They ordered Battra to attack our home of Infant Island and Mothra sacrificed herself so we could flee." the Shobijin said sadly. The Mothra Larvae squeaked sadly and looked at the ground.

Mira knelt down next to Lea while Lisanna sat next to Baby Mothra. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Mira said as she stroked Lea's chin. "A little one like you shouldn't have to go through such a horrible thing." Mothra squeaked in response.

"Lea says thank you for you words Miss Mirajane." the Shobijin translated.

"Please." Mirajane smiled. "Just call me Mira."

"I have a question." Gildarts said. "How did you guys get here anyway?"

"We were battling an evil army of kaiju when we were transported here by some type of black magic." the Shobijin replied.

"Black magic?" Makarov muttered. "Who in their right mind would meddle with such dangerous power?"

"Who were you guy's fighting?" Natsu asked.

"We were battling a creature called SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors." the Shobijin answered.

"SpaceGodzilla?" Erza asked.

"Is he like your brother or something?" Bickslow asked, but Godzilla only turned away.

"We assure you..." Anguirus began. "...their not related."

"The humans only gave him that name because he looks like Godzilla, but he comes from space." Rodan said.

"We believe they were transported here at the same time we did." King Caesar added.

"So we might have a group of evil kaiju walking around our world?" Wendy asked in a frightened tone.

"We don't know for certain." Godzilla said. "But if they are here, their no doubt out their," He turned to look up at the ceiling, "Plotting their next move."

* * *

 **In the skies over Fiore:**

Inside the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades sat upon his throne, a disappointed look on his face as the Seven Kin of Purgatory stood before him. He was still upset that the machine had failed, whatever power they hoped to obtain was now scattered across the kingdom, with almost no chance of getting it back. Ultear bowed.

"I apologize Master Hades. Clearly the device was not able to bring forth the power you requested."

"No." Hades said. "It's here, but possibly scattered across this globe."

"Perhaps we should attempt to locate it." Meredy suggested. "If it's out there, then it may still be possible for us to retrieve it."

"Perhaps." Rustyrose said. "But it would only be a waste of precious time if we had to look all over this globe."

"Yes." Hades said as he started to stand. "We must ignore this miscalculation and focus on our primary mission."

"And what exactly would that be?"

The group turned to the new voice located at the front of the ship.

"Who's there?!" Zancrow snapped.

"I must say, this is indeed an impressive vessel." the voice continued. "Even the humans of my world would not be able to pull of such a feat."

"Enough!" Hades demanded. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Soon, a person appeared from the shadows. No, it wasn't a person...it was a monster!

It was blue with a red chest and crystal-like dorsal spines running down it's back. It also had a small bundle of crystals on the tip of its tail and a large crystal sticking out of each shoulder. A single large horn that parted in three ways sat on it's forehead. It was flashing a wicked smile as it approached the dark wizards.

"What the heck are you?!" Zancrow shouted.

"Lets just say I'm not from around here."

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Hades demanded.

"You may call me SpaceGodzilla." Soon, more monster appeared out of the shadows behind him. "All we ask is a moment of your time."

* * *

 **Next Time: Alliances**


	6. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N:** **Hey guys, so I need your help on something. I'm considering making a sequel to this story once its over, but I want to know if that's something that you would like to see or if you would just want it to continue through this story. Please let me know which one you want and I'll think about it. Also, I've been thinking about adding the origins Godzilla at the end of this chapter and have it carry on into the next one.**

 **The end of this chapter and the next three will take place during Godzilla: The Half-Century War, by James Stokoe, which I also recommend that you read and , Godzilla: Ongoing by Duane Swierczynski and Simon Gane and Godzilla: Rulers of Earth by Chris Mowry and Matt Frank. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Alliances_

 **The Grimoire Heart Airship:**

The Grimoire Heart guild was quite surprised when they saw the group of monsters appear from behind SpaceGodzilla, most of which were staring at the humans. As SpaceGodzilla waited for Hades to answer him, some of the kaiju were looking around at their new surroundings.

"This is a nice place you humans got." Gabara said while looking around at the ship. "Definitely beats living on a crummy island."

Dagahra just looked at Gabara. "We're taking part of an important job and all you can think about is the architecture?"

"So what?" Gabara asked while glancing at his fellow Conqueror.

"You have a strange mindset Gabara." Ganimes said blankly.

"All of you! Shut it!" Destroyah shouted. "Our master is trying to talk."

Hades looked to the one who he suspected was the leader and narrowed his eyes. "What business do you have with us?"

SpaceGodzilla smirked. "You humans don't seem as weak as the other humans we encountered when we first arrived on this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Azuma asked.

Suddenly, Hades' eye widened slightly. "Are you implying that you are-"

"-The monsters that you sent here with that magic circle of yours?" SpaceGodzilla finished.

"Yep, that's us." Gezora said.

"Right on the nose." Ebirah added.

"In the flesh." Titanosaurus said as he crossed his large arms.

"Speaking of which..." SpaceGodzilla's eyes suddenly flashed white, the crystals on his shoulders and on his back started glowing and sparking with yellowish red lighting, a similar colored energy sparking from his mouth. "...EXPLAIN! WHY HAVE YOU FOOLS BROUGHT US HERE?!"

Hades felt slightly unnerved by the level of energy he suddenly felt from the crystalline beast, it was practically on par with his energy. He then noticed the Seven Kin of Purgatory getting into fighting stances, everyone except for Kain, who was hiding behind Meredy, who managed to keep a straight face, but still looked stunned.

"Enough! Stand down!" he shouted, causing everyone to give him a confused look.

"What! C'mon, we can take him!" Zancrow shouted back.

"No. We won't fight." Hades said calmly as he stepped towards SpaceGodzilla. "I can explain why your here."

SpaceGodzilla powered down his Corona Beam and smirked, though it looked like he was faking it to hide his anger. "Oh by all means, I'd love to here it."

"We used a special device we created to search through the multiple Earths in the hopes of finding the strongest beings ever and bring them here to help us with our mission." Hades explained.

SpaceGodzilla cocked an eye. "And what mission would that be?"

"To locate and release the Black Wizard Zeref in order to help us exterminate all non-magical humans on Earth Land." Hades replied.

SpaceGodzilla seemed to be pondering Hades' words while the other Conquerors just carried confused looks.

"Zeref?" Battra muttered.

"Exterminate all non-magical humans?" Kamacuras muttered as well.

SpaceGodzilla finally broke from his thinking and looked at Hades. "Hmm...it seems that we both have similar goals set in mind."

The Seven Kin looked at SpaceGodzilla with confusion. "How so?" Ultear asked.

"Simple, we both seek human annihilation." he said calmly, receiving some shocked looks from the Seven Kin. "You see, I've never liked humans." SpaceGodzilla continued. "Their greedy, their reckless, they show little to absolutely no regard for those who's lives they deem lesser than theirs. They also have a nasty habit of destroying the lives of others for their own personal gain. If it wasn't for their ignorance and their desires to kill each other for personal gain, than our world would truly be at peace."

He started raising his voice a little. " _They_ are the plague! _We_ are the cure! The Earth Conquerors will be the ones who will purge our world of the unforgivable evils of man! Then soon, it will be kaiju who will rule the Earth and bring forth a new age of peace for our world!" he started to calm down before looking to Hades, a small smile creeping on his face. "I also understand that my biggest threat to this goal, the Earth Defenders, have allied themselves with some humans of this world. I believe you might know them."

"And who would that be?" Hades asked.

"They call themselves Fairy Tail."

The Seven Kin suddenly looked at each other with slightly surprised looks.

"I believe your two factions are acquainted?" SpaceGodzilla asked, smiling at their reactions

"They are a wizard guild that has caused nothing but trouble for the Balam Alliance. They recently defeated the Oracion Seis some time ago, causing us to loose several other Dark Guilds that served under them." Hades answered.

"Then perhaps we can help each other." SpaceGodzilla said.

Hades cocked his eye. "What are you suggesting?"

"To propose an alliance."

Grimoire Heart was silent, so SpaceGodzilla continued. "Clearly you all are incredibly strong in your own right, but you practically stand little to no chance against the Earth Defenders, especially their leader. You need us if you hope to stand any chance against them." he paused for a moment before continuing. "How about a deal? We will help you destroy Fairy Tail and the Defenders and retrieve your precious Zeref...if you promise to return us to our world when its all over."

Hades was now in deep thought. After he felt the amount of power the crystalline beast was giving off earlier, he started to wonder if they _all_ were just as powerful. After a while, he looked to SpaceGodzilla and smiled.

"It's a deal."

SpaceGodzilla smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Busy Streets...**_

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail:**

After defeating the the combined forces of Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy, the members of Fairy Tail were finally able to relax and recuperate after the (not so difficult) battle. The Earth Defenders had also taken the time to try and get used to their new surroundings, especially with being around so many humans. At first, anyone might have thought it was impossible, but in fact, they were actually getting along very well most of the wizards and mages.

Master Makarov even had Mirajane give the Kaiju their own Fairy Tail emblems, despite the fact that some of them didn't know if they should since they probably weren't going to be staying long since they needed to find a way to get back home. However, Godzilla was able to convince them that since it would quite possibly be some time before they find a way home and that they were probably going to be here for quite some time, they might as well take this opportunity to try and experience life from a humans perspective.

Godzilla's stamp was bright blue on his left arm, Anguirus' was black on the right side of his neck, as was Rodan's, only his was on the back of his left wing, King Caesar's was red on his right shoulder, Gorosaurus' was yellow on his left hip, Varan's was also red, but on his left shoulder, Manda's was dark blue on the right side of her neck, Baragon's was yellow on his right shoulder, Kumonga's was green on the top of his abdomen, Kamoebas' was black on the right side of his largest shell spike, Zilla's was also black on the right side of her neck like Anguirus, and the Mothra Twins both had their's located on the largest portion of their segmented bodies, with Lea's being pink and Baby Mothra's being green.

"May I have you attention please!" Master Makarov announced as he stood on the large stage at the opposite of the Guild Hall.

All eyes were now on him. "For their role in protecting our town from the combined assault of Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy, it gives me great pleasure to announce the newest additions to our guild." he looked down at Godzilla and the others who were standing in the front row. "Earth Defenders...welcome to Fairy Tail! Welcome to our family!" It didn't take long for everyone to start loosing their minds. The entire guild hall was filled with cheering, Natsu, Lucy and the others among them.

"Now then..." Makarov continued. "...lets celebrate our newest additions to our family!"

Godzilla and the others stayed where they were as they witnessed a whole new side of the guild, one that involved a lot of drinking and partying.

"Well...this is a first." Anguirus said as he observed the humans around them.

"Does this sort of thing happen all the time?" Rodan wasn't asking anyone in particular.

"Pretty much. But that's what makes it fun." a voice said. The Defenders turned around and saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gildarts, the Thunder Legion and the Exceeds, Happy, Carla and Panther Lilly, standing behind them.

"I want to thank you all for allowing us a place here with you." Godzilla said. "It was truly kind of you."

"No sweat." Natsu said with a grin. "You did save us and the whole town after all."

"Yes. That alone makes you part of our family." Erza added.

The Kaiju gave each other puzzled looks, which the mage took notice of.

"Something wrong?" Evergreen asked.

"It's just...no human has ever offered us to be a part of their family before." Varan said.

"We're just used to them shooting at us wherever we go." Kamoebas said.

"It's all just so new to us." Zilla said.

"Well you might as well get used to it, because you guys are one of us now." Gray said.

"Yeah." Cana said as she took a sip from her glass of alcohol. "As far as I'm concerned, you guys are okay in my book. Oh, and Gray? Your clothes." Gray shot up a little when he noticed he was only in his boxers. Again.

"What do you guys usually do on _your_ off time?" Wendy asked.

"Well..." Manda said out loud. "When were not busy fighting the more malice kaiju, we'll usually spend the day either relaxing or sparing."

"You mean like friendly fighting?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Except Chief here totally beats us every time." Rodan added.

"Hey, its not his fault you got your assets handed to you the last time you two fought." Manda smirked playfully.

"Oi! I was _this_ close to getting my wings broken!" Rodan retorted while putting two of his claws together very closely.

"Just be glad you didn't lose your head." Gorosaurus implied as he patted his back with one of his small arms.

"Anguirus is the only that's even come close to beating the boss." Kumonga added.

"Well it helps that they've fought multiple times in the past." Zilla said.

"You two used to fight?" Erza asked as she turned to the mutated ankylosaur.

Anguirus nodded. "Back then the two of us weren't exactly the best of friends. We used to fight every time we bumped into each other."

"We've all fought Godzilla in the past at some point or another." Baragon said.

"Really?" Natsu said as he got in a fighting stance. "All right then, lets fight!" he shouted as he charged at Godzilla. Godzilla simply side stepped to the right, causing Natsu to run face first into a wooden beam.

"Not interested." Godzilla said as he watched Natsu slide to the ground, his face completely red from the impact. "If you and I were to fight, you would be seriously hurt. Perhaps another time when you're ready."

"If that ever happens..." King Caesar whispered to Rodan, making him snickered.

"Kids got guts though." Kamoebas complimented.

"Ha! That's Natsu for ya!" Gildarts laughed.

"So you've all fought each other before?" Juvia asked.

"Yes." the Shobijin said as they stood up. "The Kaiju you see before were all once enemies before they eventually gained an understanding of each other and became allies."

"How was that possible?" Lily asked.

"Well..." Godzilla began. "First there was that time when SpaceGodzilla attacked Earth with several other space Kaiju and then the time the Trilopods invaded two years ago."

"Trilopods?" Levy asked in confusion. "What are those?"

"A group of shape-shifting Kaiju who posses the ability to absorb our power and mutate into macabre versions of us." Gorosaurus said.

"How awful. They sound really scary." Wendy said.

"You think _they_ sound scary?" Rodan said. "You should have seen their queen. Freaking psycho..."

"Queen?" Carla asked.

"...Magita."Godzilla muttered.

"She was probably the strongest enemy we've ever faced." King Caesar said. "Even with all of us fighting together, we didn't stand a chance."

Godzilla looked down. "I can't chose who's stronger, Ghidorah or Magita..."

Varan rubbed his chin before he slightly paled. "Huh, a giant, golden, planet destroying space dragon and a humongous, monster eating bug throwing it down. That's a fight that could destroy the universe."

"Did you say planet destroying space dragon?" Natsu asked as he raised his head in interest.

"Uh, you mean 'King' Ghidorah." Rodan added. "Well you see, he's a giant-"

He was cut off when Godzilla grabbed him by his beak and forced it shut. "That's a long story for another day."

"So, how did you beat Magita?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Chief here managed to beat her." Rodan said after the King of Monster released his beak.

"How?" Natsu asked.

"That's...also a story for another time." Godzilla said.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more quiet." Erza suggested, she noticed it was starting to get rather noisy.

"Agreed." King Caesar said as the group headed to a quiet corner of the guild.

After a while, the large group of both wizards and Kaiju finally found a quiet table where they could all sit. After they had settled in, the Kaiju looked back to the party. "How often do they act like this?" Godzilla asked.

"Almost every day." Happy said cheerily. The Kaiju's eyes widened at the flying cats answer.

"What?!" Rodan practically screamed. "How are you able to put up with all of this?"

"Just because it's pretty normal I guess." Cana said.

"That's what makes it so much fun though." Mira said with a smile.

"By the way, you guys are real manly!" Elfman said, earning some sweat drops from both mages and Kaiju.

"Umm...thanks...I guess..." Gorosaurus muttered.

After another brief moment of silence, Levy broke it. "I have a question. Just how long have you been around on your world?"

"Yes, I to would like to know as well." Juvia said.

"Yeah, I wanna know." Natsu said.

There was another brief silence before Godzilla finally spoke. "Over sixty years."

The mages eyes widened.

"Your over sixty?!" Natsu asked.

"You guys don't look that old." Gray said.

"Yes, well Godzilla's been around for sixty years. Some of us have been around less." Anguirus said.

"Not all of us gave good first impressions when we did show up." Baragon said in a depressed tone.

"What do you mean?" Panther Lily asked.

"When we first introduced ourselves to the modern world..." Manda began. "...we caused a lot of harm to the populace."

"What?! But you guys seem pretty cool!" Bickslow cut in. "Cool. Cool. Cool." his floating babies repeated.

"Well, we basically destroyed everything that we saw or that tried to hurt us." Kumonga added in.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Please understand." the Shobijin spoke from atop Lea's head. "They didn't understand back then the value of most human life. They were simply trying to protect themselves by following their protective instincts. But it was because of the mass devastation they caused that the humans of our world do not fully trust them."

"Come on!" Natsu said. "How bad could it have been? We basically destroy stuff everyday!"

"It is true." Carla said as she put a paw to her head when she began to remember every time Natsu or the others destroyed something during a job.

"Do you really wanna know?" Godzilla asked, earning some raised eyebrows from the mages.

"We can show you if you'd like." the Shobijin said.

"How?" Gajeel asked.

"We can use our magic to show you visions of Godzilla's earlier years." they turned to the monster king. "That is...if you'll allow it."

Godzilla simply shrugged. "Fine by me. Since were going to be here for a while, the humans might as well know everything about us."

The Shobijin nodded and closed their eyes, they sung a small prayer before the small group of wizards felt their vision begin to darken a little. Before they knew it, everything was black.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. Destroyah OST: Main Theme...**_

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages awoke to the smell of smoke and the sound of explosions in the distance. Once they all awoke, they noticed the ocean was in front of them, the red sky above their heads.

"What the heck just happened?" Gray asked.

"Did we get teleported somewhere?" Levy asked as she looked out towards the ocean.

"No. You are still at the guild, but we used our magic to transport your conscious' into Godzilla's mind." The mages looked up to see the Shobijin floating towards them and landed into Mira's open hands.

"I don't get it." Natsu said as he stared out at the sea. "What does this place have to do with Godzilla's past?"

"Perhaps you will understand if you turn around." the Shobijin replied.

The mages did so and once they all turned around, nothing could have prepared them for what they all saw.

An entire city...in _ruins_.

Almost every building was either completely destroyed or only partially destroyed. Some buildings were toppled on top of others in massive heaps, the streets were littered with debris from buildings. Smoke was coming from almost every street and the sound of explosions in the distance returned. To sum it properly, it looked as if this city was hit by every single type of natural disaster at the exact same time.

Or Armageddon.

"Whoa..." Gajeel whispered. Levy and Panther Lilly thought the exact same thing.

"This is terrible." Freed muttered as Bickslow and Evergreen stood by him.

"I think I could use another drink." Cana said to no one in particular.

"Hold me Gray! I'm scared!" Juvia said as she wrapped her arms around Grays chest.

Gray didn't even seem to notice Juvia's arms around him, he was still looking around at the ruined city with a tinge of fear. "What happened here?"

"I've never seen such devastation in all my years." Erza gasped.

"Whatever did all this must have been really strong." Lisanna said with Elfman and Mira standing beside her, the latter still holding the Shobijin in her hands.

"This is horrible." Wendy gasped as she held Carla in her grasp.

"Even I've never seen this much destruction, and I've seen a lot." Gildarts said.

Natsu and Happy didn't know what to say, this level of destruction topped his by over a mile. Heck! It probably even topped Gildarts'.

"Who could be able to do something like this?" Lucy asked.

It didn't take long for her question to be answered.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONGK!"_**

Everyone covered their ears when the blaring roar echoed through the devastated streets. When it finally ended, Natsu looked around. "Hold on! Was that-?"

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

He was silenced when the sound of massive foot steps approaching. It was almost impossible to tell where exactly they were coming from since they seemed to come from all around them. They then noticed a large crowd of people appear from out of the right corner of the streets with a massive cloud of dust pouring out of the street they had come from, screaming in terror as they ran as fast as they could towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Their gonna crush us!" Happy screamed.

"No they won't." the Shobijin replied from Mira's hands. "Remember, what you are seeing are memories, nothing can harm us here." This was confirmed when the large crowd of people ran right past them as if they weren't even there. They then heard the sound of rumbling from behind them and noticed three large, green colored vehicles with long nozzles sticking out of the front rumbling towards them.

"Umm, what are those?" Levy asked.

"They are called tanks." the Shobijin answered. "The human military of our world use them for combat during times of war or for other purposes."

It wasn't long until Fairy Tail noticed a man with a cigarette in hand sitting on top of the nozzles of the tank in front. He was a young Japanese man, barely out of his teens, with short black hair and dressed in a moss green uniform. Suddenly, Fairy Tail turned around to the sound of an explosion and saw a bright blue energy beam blast through the top of a building at the end of the street. They turned back to the three tanks and saw a another man sticking his head out of an open hatch on top of the tank the other man was sitting on.

"Uhhh...what was that lieutenant?!"

"No idea, Kentaro!" the young man said as he started to sit up. "EVERYONE, HOLD UP! GUNS FRONT!" he shouted.

The tanks stopped only a few meters behind Fairy Tail. The two men watched the streets in dead silence as Fairy Tail did the same.

Then a MASSIVE charcoal-gray foot stepped out into the open. The second soldier shrieked in terror before diving back into his hatch. The other stood up from atop his tank, his eyes wide with terror as he started looking upwards. The Fairy Tail mages followed his gaze and they gasped when the saw a familiar face rearing his massive head back.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONGK!"_**

"Fairy Tail, welcome to Tokyo, Japan in the year 1954," the Shobijin began, "The day Godzilla left his very first mark on history."

* * *

 **Next Time: Origins: The Half-Century War**


	7. Origins: The Half-Century War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, Sorry for the wait, I went on a trip with some friends for the week and didn't have time to finish the chapter before I left. The next few chapters will deal with the origins of Godzilla and some of his major battles during** ** _Godzilla: The Half-Century War_** **by James Stokoe,** ** _Godzilla: Ongoing_** **by Duane Swierczynski and Simon Gane, and** ** _Godzilla: Rulers of Earth_** **by Chris Mowry and Matt Frank. Thank you, now let us begin.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Origins - The Half-Century War_

* * *

 _ **G.M.K. OST: Godzilla's Rage...**_

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan - 1954:**

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONGK!"_**

Godzilla's roar caused a large amount of debris to fall in front of the tanks, luckily the Fairy Tail mages weren't harmed since this was a memory and therefore wouldn't be hurt.

Ota Murakami, the soldier who was sitting on top of the lead tank grunted and put up his arm when several small chunks of rock and debris got him in the face. He opened his eye's and looked to see Godzilla already stomping away.

"OPEN FIRE!" he shouted before quickly covering his ears when Fairy Tail noticed the long nozzles on the front of the tanks beginning to fire at their colossal friend.

"What are they doing?!" Lucy shouted in fear as she saw the fiery projectiles streaming towards Godzilla. But to their surprise, Godzilla simply stood there and took the shots without even flinching. He then turned to the three tanks, his eyes turning completely white and his spines began to glow blue.

"Hey, it's that same move he used against the Dark Guilds!" Happy pointed out.

"Yeah, except its also pointed at us to!" Gajeel shouted.

"At ease Mister Redfox." the Shobijin said from Mira's open hands. "Even Godzilla's ranged attacks cannot hurt us."

Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at the tanks, completely decimating the first two but leaving the lead on intact. The Fairy Tail wizards were surprised to find they were still fine despite the beam being inches from hitting them.

"Holy hell! Get us off the street Kentaro!" Ota yelled as the tank quickly swerved out of the way of the beam. The tank then drove right through a building, causing Ota to fall of the tank and hit his head on a table.

"Ouch." Gray said while slightly cringing. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." He and the rest of the guild members then turned to the two other tanks and saw that they were completely melted into slag. They then turned back to Godzilla and saw him beginning to stomp away.

"I don't get it, why is he doing this?" Lisanna asked, wondering why their friend was acting so aggressively.

"Because he is angry." the Shobijin answered. "He blames the humans for his painful mutation and feels that they must be destroyed."

"I never knew someone could carry this much anger and hatred against humans." Juvia said.

"The same goes for almost all the other kaiju. They too blamed humanity for their transformations before their views of them began to mellow out." the Shobijin said.

The mages then noticed Godzilla was stomping right towards a large crowd of people who were running away and screaming in fear as the massive creature approached.

"He's gonna crush those people!" Carla shouted as the others looked on in shock and fear. Suddenly, the tank from before sped past them and shot Godzilla at his chin, causing him to take his attention off the civilians and on the lone tank.

"Yeah! That's right, you scaly butter-cup!" Ota yelled from the top of the tank. "This way! Come on!" Godzilla gave out an angry roar as he began to charge after the tank away from the civilians.

"Wow, that kids got guts I'll give him that." Gajeel complimented.

"You can say that again." Cana said as she watched Godzilla continue to stomp after the tank.

Godzilla fired another Atomic Breath attack at the tank, which quickly swerved to the left and narrowly missed it. Godzilla glared at the tank and swung his tail at a near by building, causing it to fall right towards the tank as it swerved to the right just as it was about to crush them. The tank then stopped when they noticed that the coast was clear.

"Phew! That's as close a call as it gets!" Ota coughed.

"No kidding!" Kentaro said as he stuck his head out the hatch. "Just in time, too! Looks like our engine has finally given up."

"No sign of the monster...we must have dragged him far enough away from the evac point." Ota sighed. "I think we did-"He was interrupted when Godzilla burst out of a group of buildings and roared in anger, causing Fairy Tail to jump a bit in surprise."-it." Ota finished.

The two Japanese soldiers screamed as Kentaro hopped back into the tank and began to drive away. Godzilla glared at the small vehicle and began to power up his Atomic Breath attack again.

"Godzilla! Stop!" Natsu yelled, hoping that he would hear him, but then he remembered that he wouldn't hear him since it was a memory.

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles fell from the sky and exploded around Godzilla, causing him to lose his concentration and his beam powered down. Godzilla continued to charge forwards and the tank quickly swerved into the canal just as Godzilla was about to crush it underfoot. Godzilla stood at the shores of the seas and released one last roar before entering the ocean and disappearing.

"Wow." Levy whispered.

"That was...something." Evergreen said, unable to find the right words to describe what had just happened.

"Incredible. He may be as strong as Gildarts." Freed said.

"That's an understatement." Gildarts replied. "I'd say he may be even _stronger_ than me."

"I may have to agree with you." Erza said, still trying to process everything that she witnessed.

"It's not over yet." the Shobijin said, causing the rest of the wizards to look at them with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"There is still more to see. If you want, we can stop now." they replied, only for everyone to shake their heads.

"No way! We need to know everything about them! We want to know what we can do to help them!" Natsu said, causing the Shobijin to look at him in slight surprise at his answer. They noticed the others nod in approval and smiled.

They then got to their knees and began to chant another prayer as the wizards noticed the scene begin to change from the city to a dense jungle.

* * *

 **Vietnam - 1967:**

Fairy Tail watched as several helicopters flew overhead while tailing Godzilla, who for some reason didn't even seem to notice their presence. They then noticed one of the helicopters land by them and saw a familiar soldier jump out. He was still dressed in green but wore a red bandana with the words A.M.F. on it and he had a more scruffy appearance.

"Thanks for the lift." Ota said.

"Yeah, well don't make a habit out of it, pal!" the pilot replied. "I'm too short to get my rotor shot off by a fire-breathing lizard!" Ota watched the chopper fly off before giving an annoyed look.

"...He's a _radiation_ -breathing lizard." he muttered.

"Pardon me asking ladies." Erza addressed the Shobijin as they looked up. "The other kaiju mentioned that they all fought Godzilla before they became allies. Yet we haven't seen any of them."

"I was wondering that to." Levy said. "Where are they?"

"You will see shortly Miss McGarden." the tiny ladies responded. As Ota was talking with Kentaro and Colonel Schooler about their plan to stop Godzilla while also suspecting he may be after something, the Fairy Tail mages watched as Godzilla continued his march through the ancient ruins.

"Where do you think he's going?" Wendy asked. "He really does look like he's looking for something."

"Maybe it has something to do with that sixth sense thing he was talking about." Bickslow suggested.

Suddenly, they noticed Godzilla step on an abandoned hut that had several boxes of explosives on it and watched as Godzilla's legs were engulfed in flames. He gave off a roar of annoyance as several tanks and helicopters fired missiles at him, he continued to push forward as the military vehicles continued to fire at him.

Then a slight screaming sound was heard above and the wizards looked up to see three jets speeding over Godzilla, raining a barrage of missiles onto the saurian's head. Godzilla growled in annoyance and fired his Atomic Breath at a nearby ridge, completely decimating several tanks and helicopters.

The mages then noticed Kentaro and another man standing near six more tanks, but these ones looked different. The long nozzles were replaced with what looked like a long antenna with a small dish around the tip. The mustache faced man was messing with some switches on one of the tanks which caused the antennas to fire a long, blue beam of energy at Godzilla's face, causing him to roar in pain.

"What the kinds of weapons are those?!" Lily asked, surprised to see that these tanks were able to hurt Godzilla.

"They are called Maser Tanks. The humans modified them to with their latest technology to combat Kaiju." the Shobijin responded.

"The weapons of your world seem to be a lot more advanced than ours." Erza commented.

"Yes. Unfortunately, while our worlds advanced science has helped many people over the centuries, there are those who use this advancement for their own personal gain." the small women responded.

"How so?" Levy asked, finding herself slightly interested in this worlds technology. Before the Shobijin could answer, the ground began to rumble.

"What's going on?!" Natsu shouted. Then, over by where Kentaro and the mustache faced man were standing, the wizards noticed the ground beginning to break apart as a series of long, white spikes started jutting out of the ground. It was then that another large creature pushed it's way out of the cliff side, releasing a massive roar.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla - Final Wars OST: Ready to Rumble...**_

* * *

 ** _"MRAAAAAAAAAWRN!"_**

The Fairy Tail mages looked on in shock. "Is that...Anguirus?!" Gray shouted.

"It is." the Shobijin answered. "Remember, he did say that he was the first monster Godzilla fought."

"Wait." Erza cut in. "Are you saying that this is the moment when they..." She started to trail off at the last part, but the Shobijin still nodded.

Godzilla glared at the new monster that appeared before him and released a booming roar at the new arrival. Anguirus replied with his own roar as he began to charge at the King of the Monsters.

Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at Anguirus, but the mutated ankylosaur quickly dodged to the left and tackled the saurian in the chest. Anguirus then bit down on Godzilla's wrist, causing him to roar in anger and pain and started to punch Anguirus in the face. The King of the Monsters eventually lost his balance and fell backwards onto another cliff side, the crash causing Anguirus to lose his grip on Godzilla's wrist, allowing Godzilla to grab him by his lower jaw.

Godzilla then grabbed Anguirus by his arm and threw him into another cliff side with a loud crash before Godzilla followed it up with an Atomic Breath attack, creating a massive explosion. Anguirus launched himself towards Godzilla with his spike covered shell hitting Godzilla in the chest before retreating into the dust again as Godzilla picked himself off the ground.

"This fight is so manly I can't take it!" Elfman said as he witnessed the fight, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Umm, I don't think this fight can be considered manly." Gray said.

"I must admit, I never thought Anguirus would be able to keep up with someone as powerful as Godzilla." Erza commented, genuinely impressed by the spike-shelled beasts skill.

"Yes, although Anguirus is not as strong as most other Kaiju, he makes up for that strength with his willingness to never give up." the Shobijin responded with a smile before they all turned their attention to the King of the Monsters.

Godzilla managed to get himself back onto his feet and looked around, trying to find where his adversary ran off to. Anguirus jumped out of the smoke again, performing another spike-shell attack at Godzilla's side before once again retreating into the dust. Godzilla roared in anger and annoyance as he searched the massive walls of dust and smoke around. Anguirus charged out of the dust once again behind Godzilla, but the saurian was ready this time.

He quickly swiped his tail as Anguirus had gotten close, causing him to tumble away before slamming into the cliff side. Anguirus grunted as he tried to pick himself up, but Godzilla already began powering up his Atomic Breath. Before he could fire his beam, however, multiple planes flew over their heads and began raining explosives on their heads.

Godzilla roared in anger and Anguirus quickly tunneled away while the saurian was distracted. The Kimg of Monsters didn't seem to notice Anguirus' retreat and was about to continue his march, before suddenly turning around and heading towards the coast once again.

"Wait! Why the hell is he turning around all of the sudden?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Yeah, wasn't he just completely focused on getting somewhere a moment ago?" Lucy asked.

"Do you want to see?" the Shobijin asked, causing the wizards to raise their eyebrows in confusion before the scene then changed to the ruins of a downed cargo plane.

Inside the plane stood Colonel Schooler with his radio in one hand and a smoking pistol in the other. In front of him was an odd looking machine, the top had a strange looking satellite on it with a mass of cables sticking out of the bottom and it had four smoking bullet holes in the front. "Lieutenant Murakami, this is Colonel Schooler. Come in." Schooler began to speak into his radio. "Has Godzilla changed his heading?" The Fairy tail wizards listened closely as Ota's voice began to speak from Schooler's radio.

 _"Yes sir! Yes he has!"_ Ota said. _"I don't know why but he's headed home! What's going on?!"_

"I tracked ahead of Godzilla's path and found what he was looking for." he said as he looked to the odd looking machine. "It looks like we've got a bigger problem than I thought."

"Hang on. What is that thing?" Levy asked before the scene suddenly changed again, causing them to stare in awe.

* * *

 **Accra, Ghana - 1975:**

Standing before the Fairy Tail wizards were not one, not two, not three, but EIGHT massive kaiju engaged in a full on battle royal right in front of them.

They easily recognized Godzilla, Rodan and Kumonga from the group, but the rest were a blank. One looked like a massive lobster, another like a black blob of gunk, the other like a beetle with drill hands, another like a black moth and the last one looked like a multi-colored butterfly.

"Who are they?" Mirajane asked as she and her sister looked at the giant butterfly. For some reason there was something familiar about it.

"The lobster is Ebirah, the blob is Hedorah, the beetle is Megalon, the black moth is Battra and the butterfly is Mothra." the Shobijin answered.

Everyones eyes went wide at the mention of Mothra's name and looked to the massive butterfly who was hovering over Godzilla as he grappled with Ebirah and Hedorah.

"Are you saying... _that's_ Lea and Baby Mothra's mother?!" Lisanna asked. The Shobijin nodded. "Wow. She's so beautiful."

"Why are they all here, and also what was that machine back at the jungle?!" Levy asked.

"Do you recall when we said that while our technology has helped humanity greatly, there are people who have used it for selfish purposes?" the tiny women asked, getting some nods out of the group.

The Shobijin explained that the machine was a Psionic Transmitter, stolen A.M.F. technology. They explained that it was originally designed to send out signals in order to keep Godzilla away from heavily populated cities. However, after it was tested once, it was deemed a failure and the project was shut down.

They went on saying that the machine was designed and created by an American scientist named Dr. Deverich, who took all of his research and seemingly disappeared after his project was shut down. The Fairy Tail wizards soon realized that this Dr. Deverich had weaponized the machine and was using it as some sort of monster attractor.

"How could someone do something like that if they knew what would happen?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"For the oldest motive in history: money. Human greed can often cause others to think irrationally and to do things that can cause serious harm to others." the Shobijin replied.

"Whatever happened to this Dr. Dererich?" Evergreen asked.

"We will show you." the Shobijin said as the scene changed to the inside of another building. The wizards noticed that there were lights pointing towards a stage were they saw another one of the Psionic Transmitters. Next to the machine stood a slim man with blond hair and wore glasses. He wore a black t-shirt that was covered by a red vest and wore brown pants with black boots. He was facing a camera which was pointed at him.

"Ladies and gentleman, I believe we are ready to begin the next round of bidding!" he said as he put his arm out towards the machine. "For those of you just joining us, I present to you the raw and perfectly natural power of the giant monster." The Fairy Tail wizards couldn't help but glare at the blond haired doctor as he continued. "A rather unexpected, yet beneficial, byproduct of the crude atomic era, they have brought about the newest age of warfare! Gone are the heady days of conventional weaponry. In fact, they are now literally shrugged off!"

"Scumbag..." Cana growled.

"Who the heck does this guy think he is?!" Gray shouted.

"Yes! Tell him my beloved Gray!" Juvia swooned.

"He's no man." Elfman said. Derevich continued.

"Nuclear weapons?" Why deal with the fallout? With today's anti-missile defense systems, why rely on something so unreliable? No, no, no! The dark ages are well and truly passed. I offer an elegant and simple solution to the worlds problems. I say, what better way to eradicate one's foes than by tossing a controlled force of natural disaster their way? You can do all this and more with one of my new, reasonably priced Psionic Transmitters!" Then, a series of images of the battle between the eight monsters appeared on a screen behind him. "Obviously, the images from my test run here in Accra have been broadcast by every news agency on the planet, so you know that they're results you can put your trust in. These new models are more compact and portable than ever, pre-packaged and ready for easy smuggling!"

"What nerve!" Evergreen spat out in disgust.

"There is no honor in this." Freed said.

"This kids got a few screws loose." Gildarts said.

"A few?! I'd say he's a total psycho!" Bickslow yelled. "Psycho! Psycho!" his babies repeated.

"I can't believe he would do something like this just for money!" Wendy fumed while Carla was trying to calm her down.

"As an added bonus feature, they can be linked together to create an even more powerful and confident signal!" Derevich continued. "Now that we've got that pesky sales pitch out of the way, shall we get down to brass tacks? Let's start the bid at...fifty million U.S. dollars!"

"This guy IS a psycho!" Lucy fumed.

"Is he really willing to cause so much death and destruction just for profit?" Erza asked herself while trying to keep calm.

"Arrrrgh! If only this wasn't a memory! I'd beat the hell out'a that jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"DEVERICH!" a voice boomed from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see Colonel Schooler with Lieutenant Ota and Kentaro beside him. Ota looked even more rugged than before, he had a large bandage over his right eye, which reminded Erza of the time she lost her eye all those years ago. Schooler pointed his gun at the scientist while the others glared at him. "YOU SELL OUT! Get you hands up!"

Deverich's eyes widened in shock. "Schooler!? I figured you'd be dead by-" he stopped and quickly turned a red nob on the master control console next to him to the _Chaos_ setting. "-woops!" he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a massive sound wave tore through the air in the room causing the soldiers to cover their ears and scream in pain. Luckily for the wizards, they were safe since it still was a memory. Outside, Godzilla and the other monsters heard the strange signal and started to cease their fighting.

"Later, Chumps!" Derevich shouted as he ran out of the room while covering his ears.

"Colonel! Derevich is getting away!" Ota shouted.

"Forget him!" Schooler replied. "I have a feeling we're about to have eight monsters dog-pile on top of our heads!" he then pointed to an opening. "We have to get out of here! Through that tunnel! MOVE!"

Just as most of the soldiers got out, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at the building which caused a mountain of rubble to land on top of the last one to get out, which just so happened to be Colonel Schooler.

"COLONEL!" Ota yelled as he rushed back to help his commander. "Hold on! We'll get you out of there!"

Schooler grunted as he tried to get up, but there was too much rubble holding him down. "No! There's on time! Get the hell out of here!"

"We can do it! Just keep still!" Ota retorted as he was about to help out.

"Forget it, kid..." Schooler said as he looked at Ota in the eyes. "It's all on you now. Take care of the others...and make those monsters bleed for me."

Godzilla and the other monsters bulldozed their way through the building, causing Schooler to be completely buried in the rubble. "NO!" Ota screamed as Kentaro yanked him out of the way of more falling debris.

"This is awful..." Mirajane said as she stared and Lisanna stared at Ota who was staring at the ruins of the building before hanging his head onto his arms.

"I can't believe that Derevich guy would do something like this to so many people just for money." Levy said with her hands over here mouth.

"That's just low, even for me." Gajeel said to himself.

"And unnecessary." Lilly added.

Lucy turned to the Shobijin. "What happens next?"

"Let us find out." they answered as the area changed again.

* * *

 **Next Time: Origins: The Half-Century War Part 2**


	8. Origins: The Half-Century War Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Hey guys, after doing some thinking, I've decided to not do a sequel and just keep it as a single, long story, just to keep it consistent. This chapter will conclude the** ** _Godzilla: The Half-Centuries War_** **part of the origins and the next one will start the** ** _Godzilla: Ongoing_** **section. Hope you guys like it, now lets continue.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Origins - The Half-Century War Part 2_

 **Bombay, India - 1987:**

The area around the Fairy Tail wizards changed again and now they found themselves in another city where they noticed crowds of people running past them in a straight up panic. Some were running while carrying large bags over their backs while some were speeding past on bikes or small cars. The mages simply watched them in confusion.

"What do ya think got them so spooked?" Gray asked as he continued to watch the fleeing civilians.

His question was answered when a loud explosion was heard from behind them. They all turned around and saw Godzilla marching by as he fired his Atomic Breath at a large building, causing it to collapse.

"There's your answer." Gajeel stated calmly while leaning his head towards the Ice-Make wizard.

Godzilla continued to stomp his way through the city as several helicopters and fighter jets flew by and pelted him with missiles, earning several angry roars from the King of Monsters. Then several tanks rolled up in front of him and started blasting at him, the projectiles exploding on his charcoal-grey skin. One tank eventually got lucky and managed to hit Godzilla under his chin, causing the monster king to retaliate with his Atomic Breath and destroying the tanks.

"I still can't get over the fact that Godzilla's so mad at everything." Happy said with slight fear in his voice as he hid behind Lucy's legs.

Lucy only watched as Godzilla continued to fire his Atomic Breath at several more buildings. _He seemed so calm and collected when we first met him._ she thought to herself. _I wonder what made him change from...this._

Then the wizards noticed two planes fly up behind Godzilla while carrying what looked like a large metal box.

"What do ya thinks with the giant box?" Bickslow asked.

"Dunno, but it looks pretty good." Gajeel said with a grin.

"You'll just eat anything that's metal won't you?" Levy said with a slight glare.

"You know me too well shrimp." Gajeel snickered.

Then with a loud crash, the planes dropped the large box right behind Godzilla, causing him to turn around. The two locks on the box snapped off and it made a loud hissing sound as it opened. At first the inside looked pitch black, then a large figure with two glowing yellow eyes slowing walked out of the box. When the figure finally stepped out, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993) OST: Main Theme...**_

* * *

"What is that?!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"It looks like a...robot Godzilla!" Elfman said in surprise.

He was correct, a large metal creature with two long nozzles sticking out of each shoulder appeared and gave off a metallic screech that almost resembled Godzilla's own roar.

"That is MechaGodzilla." the Shobijin said in unison.

"MechaGodzilla?" Lisanna asked in confusion.

"A robot double the humans created for the soul purpose of defeating Godzilla. They felt the only to defeat Godzilla was by creating their own." they answered together.

"I guess that would make sense." Mirajane said. She and the others continued to watch just as MechaGodzilla fired his Laser Eyes.

As the Fairy Tail mages observed the battle from the streets, a man suddenly appeared out of the back of a white A.M.F. van right next to them that the didn't notice just as a voice called from the inside.

"Whatever! Just do me a favor and smoke it outside!" the unmistakable voice of Kentaro called from inside the van.

"Alright! Alright!" the man answered as he closed the door behind him and lit a cigarette. When he turned around, the mages instantly recognized him as Ota Murakami, only he looked slightly older now.

He was wearing a blue A.M.F. uniform and glasses. His side burns and the back of his head were completely grey and he also had a small goatee. He looked up at MechaGodzilla as it fired two powerful Maser Cannons from the nozzles on its shoulders.

"Its not like I'm doing anything important here, anyway." he said as he continued to observe the large robot. "Let me know if HQ asks how shiny their new robot looks from two miles away."

"What's wrong with him?" Happy asked as he hovered next to Natsu. "He seems kinda down."

"Maybe it's just the old age." Natsu suggested.

Ota sighed as he saw MechaGodzilla fire it's Paralysis Missiles from each side of its hips and strike Godzilla in both shoulders. "...Sometimes I think that you ruined me, you big ugly bastard."

"Yep, it's gotta be the old age." Natsu said.

"Don't be such an idiot." Gray said. "Its clear he's just pretty upset."

"I just wish he wouldn't be so hard on Godzilla." Wendy said with a sad look on her face as she watched Godzilla continued his fight with his robot double. "This isn't all his fault, it's that Deverich guys fault for making Godzilla do all this."

"I feel the same way Wendy." Lucy said in a sad tone as she watched the fight with her. "I feel the same."

Then, a blond haired man wearing green vest and glasses with brown pants and a red baseball cap calmly walked past Ota and the mages while whistling a soft tune and carrying a small metal suit case in each hand, which caused them all to look at him in confusion. Then, Ota's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when the man turned his head to the side to look at something.

"DEVERICH!" he shouted in total shock, causing the mages to look on in shock when they realized who it was. Ota then grabbed a radio out of his pocket as he ran after Deverich, who was still walking at a calm pace, while shoving his way through a crowd of people. "Ken! Get on the line!" he said into his radio. "It's Deverich! Deverich is here!"

" _WHA?! No way!"_ Ken shouted from the radio.

"Get whoever is running the Transmitter search and tell them he's heading north!" Ota ordered. "I'm following on foot!"

 _"Oh, man! Yeah! Okay! Got it!"_ Ken answered, still sounding quit surprised. _"...And Ota, you get that crook. It's time he paid."_

Ota gave a determined smile. "You better believe he will."

Gajeel grinned at the scene before him. "Looks like that guys gonna get a royal beat down."

"I honestly don't blame him for wanting to beat that monster down." Carla said.

"It's time for justice to be served." Freed said with a small smile.

They watched as Ota continued to follow the scientist while Godzilla and MechaGodzilla continued their battle. Ota hid behind a corner as Deverich entered an a abandoned warehouse. Once he was gone, Ota started coughing a little.

"Maybe Ken was right about quitting!" he said to himself before he pulled out a pistol and peeked around the open door.

"Alright, the Transmitter has done it's job. Time to leave now, yes?" Deverich said as he stood before two identical men in black suits and dark glasses. One was looking through one of the metal suitcases while the other stood in front of Deverich with his arms crossed. "Wouldn't want to get trampled by something with feet the size of a city block, no?" he gave a nervous chuckle. "Sometimes these devices of mine do their jobs a little _too_ well!"

The two men, however, simply looked at him without saying anything before they walked off, leaving Deverich to let out a deep sigh. "I've really got to get out of this line of work." he said as he took off his baseball cap. "Some day it's all going to catch up to me."

"Sooner than you realized, scumbag."

Deverich instantly flinched, but didn't have time to react before Ota punched Deverich in the back of his head. "You've got a lot to answer for, Deverich!" Ota shouted as the scientist landed on his face.

"Colonel Schooler! My friends! All those cities _burned_ and lives _lost_!" he continued to shout as he pinned Deverich to the ground while pointing his gun at his head. "You think you can just point Godzilla wherever you please and walk away like a free man?!"

"Free? Not quite." Deverich answered with a nervous smile. "That's the problem with dealing with these unscrupulous types...they tend not to let a good asset go!"

"Save yourself a heap of trouble Deverich." Ota growled. "Where's the Psionic Transmitter?"

Deverich cocked an eyebrow. "Um...well. It's that quite _obvious_ thing right behind you."

Ota, as well as the Fairy Tail wizards, turned around and gasped at what they saw. Right behind them was a large metal container and inside it...was a _giant_ Psionic Transmitter.

"Oh my god." Ota muttered. "You perfected the damn thing."

"Well, yes actually." Deverich chuckled. "It's roughly one thousand times more potent than the last model. A bit excessive, really, but a jewel in my crown nonetheless!"

"A jewel?!" Levy shouted in disbelief. "Does he have any idea just who dangerous that thing could be?!"

Ota then punched the mad scientist right across his face. "You rotten sonuva-"

"OTA!" Ken shouted as he entered the room with two other soldiers. "You got him! You actually go-" he stopped when he noticed the Psionic Transmitter. "WOAH! That's a big boom box!" he shouted.

"GET THE TECHIES IN HERE NOW!" Ota screamed as the Transmitter began to flash. "We've got to shut this thing down befo-"

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Released Power..._**

* * *

Outside, everyone noticed a shower of crystals begin to rain from the skies, followed by one _massive_ structure of crystals. Godzilla and MechaGodzilla stood their ground as several of the smaller crystals implanted themselves into the ground and into several buildings before the large crystal structure stuck the ground right in front of the monster and the robot, causing both of them to stagger a little as the tried to keep their footing. They looked at the massive bunch of crystals in shock.

Erza was the first to finally speak. "What in the name of Mavis is-"

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARRRRRNT!"_**

A loud roar erupted from the crystal structure as a massive creature emerged from inside before giving off another piercing roar.

"What the hell IS that?!" Gajeel shouted.

"It's so...scary." Wendy said as she held Carla in her arms.

"I'm sensing so much energy emitting from this creature." Juvia said in a frightened voice.

"That is SpaceGodzilla." the Shobijin answered, causing everyone to look at them. "Godzilla's illegitimate brother."

The mages looked back at the space monster in total shock. They remembered Godzilla talking about SpaceGodzilla after their battle with the dark mages and how he feared that he and several others may have ended up on Earthland. This was him?

"Oh no." Ota gasped. "That can't be..." Deverich, however, just looked at the new monster in confusion before the old soldier grabbed him be the collar. " _This_ is the jewel in your crown?!" he shouted. "You made the Transmitter too strong and brought this thing from god-knows-where! _YOU BROUGHT US ANOTHER GODZILLA!_ "

SpaceGodzilla roared at the two beasts before him before firing his reddish yellow Corona Beam at MechaGodzilla, causing him to fly backwards into a building. Then the yellow horn on SpaceGodzilla's head began to glow as several crystal spikes began to levitate out of the ground before they flew right towards the robot. One spike stuck MechaGodzilla right in the chest, causing it's lights to suddenly go dark.

Godzilla roared at his new opponent before firing his Atomic Breath at the space monster. However, SpaceGodzilla's horn glowed again and to everyone's shock, a transparent, crystal shield appeared in front him and completely blocked the blast. Godzilla's eyes slightly widened in surprise as SpaceGodzilla released another roar.

"What?! How'd he do that?!" Cana practically screamed.

"That shield just took that attack like it was nothing!" Bickslow yelled, his babies repeating his words.

"He blocked the blast!?" Ota shouted in shock.

"This is too much, Ota! _Way_ too much!" Ken shouted as he kept Deverich restrained.

"We've got to get to the MechaGodzilla!" Ota ordered.

Then SpaceGodzilla's horn began to glow again and his shoulder crystals began to send bolts of electricity into the tips of the crystal structure behind him. Godzilla charged at him angrily until he was suddenly levitated off the ground and sent flying into a cluster of buildings before SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam at the downed kaiju.

"That thing looks like it's getting stronger by the minute." Lilly said nervously.

"Yeah, but how?" Happy asked.

Lucy suddenly had an epiphany moment and slammed her fist into her hand. "The crystals!"

"Huh?" the others mages asked with slight confusion.

"Those crystals behind him must be the source of his power boost..." she then turned to the Shobijin still sitting in Mira's hands. "...right?"

"You are correct Miss Lucy." the tiny women answered with a smile.

The scene then showed Ota climbing towards MechaGodzilla as the driver climbed out of a small hatch while coughing.

"Easy kid! I got you!" Ota said as he helped the soldier out of the smoking hatch.

"Systems are down...couldn't get her up again..." he said weakly as he tried to stand.

"Don't worry about it..." Ota said as he started climbing though the hatch the soldier had just exited from. "I got this one."

Once he got into the operation room, he noticed it was a small room with a chair sitting in front of a computer. He just stared at the computer with a blank stare as he sat in the drivers seat.

"...Okay. What do we have here?" he said to himself before he began vigorously tapping at every button possible. "C'mon you hunk of junk! There's got to be a reset switch!" As he continued to tap away at the buttons, Godzilla was now being assaulted by several crystal by SpaceGodzilla's telepathy.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'MON!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on the console. MechaGodzilla's eyes flashed on and off for a bit before they finally flashed alive, the robot giving off a slightly broken roar. "Alright!" Ota said as he started sweating. "This old dog isn't finished with the job yet."

MechaGodzilla fired a barrage of Maser blasts from his eyes, mouth and shoulder cannons at the large crystal structure behind SpaceGodzilla, causing it to explode. SpaceGodzilla ducked his head to avoid the falling debris, but he then started to feel lightheaded and began to stagger around a little.

"That sure did the trick." Gajeel snickered as he watched the space monster stumble around like a drunk.

Godzilla noticed SpaceGodzilla was vulnerable and took this chance to attack. He quickly got back to his feet and fired another Atomic Breath attack right at SpaceGodzilla's chest, causing another massive explosion. Godzilla roared triumphantly as the crystal structure was engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Man...that was tense." Gray said while sounding slightly out of breath.

"At least they finally got rid of that Deverich guy." Levy said with a small smile.

"Incredible. I never knew there would be a creature as powerful as Godzilla." Freed said as he observed Godzilla stomp away.

"He's got to be the strongest kaiju out there." Gildarts said.

"I'm afraid that isn't entirely true Mister Gildarts." the Shobijin said, causing the other mages to look at them with slightly wide eyes.

"Are you saying that there is something out there that's stronger than even SpaceGodzilla?" Erza asked.

The Shobijin nodded before the knelt down and began to chant again as the scene changed again.

* * *

 **Antarctica - 2002:**

It was incredibly cold, even for the mages who observed the large ice mountains in the distance. Off to their right, they saw the ocean and noticed what looked like smoke coming off of it.

Suddenly, a loud coughing sound was heard behind them and they turned around to see a now incredibly old and wrinkled Ota Murakami stagger towards a railing that connected to a flight of stairs.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said as he stared ahead at another large robot. It had almost what looked like a blue jet pack on it's back which was connected to a bulky blue cannon on each shoulder. It also had a blue wrist-mounted machine gun on each arm.

Kiryu.

"They really pulled out all the stops on this model, eh Ken?" Ota said as he walked down the stairs towards another platform where his lifelong friend was looking at the robot.

"...Yeah." Ken said in a low voice. "One of the guys from the prep team was sayin' it has bits of _real_ Godzilla built into it, if you can believe that."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Levy asked the Shobijin.

"It is rather complicated, but somehow the humans where able to seize hold of some of Godzilla's DNA and inserted it into Kiryu in the hopes that it would help them learn more about him." they answered.

"Wow." Levy whispered to herself.

"You ready to go?" Ota asked his friend.

"...Is it okay if I say no?" Ken asked.

"Not today, old friend." he chuckled before he pulled out a cloth and started coughing uncontrollably into it. When he removed the cloth from his mouth, the mages noticed there was a splotch of blood on it. "...Lets get on with it." he said as Ken gave him a worried look. "They're almost here."

The scene then changed so the Fairy Tail wizards could see the source of the smoke from the ocean and saw military ships that were on fire. What really surprised them, however, were the ones _responsible_ for the fire.

Standing on top of the aircraft carrier was what looked like a robotic chicken with green armor on it's arms, legs and head with yellow scales on it's chest, neck, back and tail. It had three yellow fins on its back and a red visor for it's eyes, it also had a long metal horn sticking out of the top of it's head and a metal beak filled with sharp metal teeth with mandibles on each side of the beak. It also had a metal hook on each of it's feet and on it's arms and a buzz saw ran down it's stomach.

The second one caught all the wizards, especially the Dragon Slayers, by complete surprise. It was a _massive_ golden dragon with two long tails flying behind it while it's massive wings helped it fly through the air next to it's fellow Kaiju. But what really caught the mages attention was the fact that it had _three_ heads, each one connected by a long neck. Each head had a similar set of long horns and two beady red eyes that just screamed pure evil.

"Is that... a DRAGON?!" Gajeel shouted in complete shock.

"It doesn't look like a friendly one too." Wendy said with complete fear in her voice.

"So this place has dragons too." Natsu said to himself while he stared at the massive dragon as it's right head fired what looked like a bolt of lightning from it's mouth at a warship that was floating next to the aircraft carrier.

"Indeed." the Shobijin said. "The first monster is called Gigan and the dragon is called King Ghidorah."

"These creatures.." Juvia muttered with even more fear than last time. "They _do_ feel stronger than SpaceGodzilla."

"Yeah, especially the dragon." Lisanna said as she and her sister trembled at the sight of King Ghidorah's beady red eyes.

Suddenly, the ground shook with incredible force and they all turned around to see Godzilla burst out of the ice and release a powerful roar as he stood at the edge of the shore, facing the two oncoming space monsters.

"Does Godzilla really think he can take those two?!" Elfman asked.

"He doesn't stand a chance against them!" Mira said. She to could feel the immense power coming from the two other monster.

Natsu and Lucy looked at Godzilla facing the sea, watching his new adversaries quickly approach the shore. They both thought the same thing.

 _'C'mon Godzilla...show 'em what you can do.'_

* * *

 ** _Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) OST: King Ghidorah's Terror..._**

* * *

Gigan was the first to reach the shore when the aircraft carrier he was riding crashed into the ice in front of Godzilla. The King of the Monsters made the first move as he fired his Atomic Breath at the ship, engulfing it in flames.

Gigan suddenly flew out of the smoke and used his left hook to slash at Godzilla's left shoulder, causing him to roar in pain. He turned to his left and saw Gigan land on a small ridge nearby. Godzilla was about to face the cyborg monster when the wizards noticed the three headed dragon approaching him from behind.

"GODZILLA! BEHIND YOU!" Natsu and Lucy screamed.

It was too late. King Ghidorah approached Godzilla while he had his back turned and bit down on Godzilla's shoulders with his right and central head while his left head bit down on his tail. Godzilla roared in pain as the golden dragon literally _lifted_ him off the ground by his three heads and began to add more pressure to Godzilla's shoulders with his jaws.

Gigan glided towards the two with his right hook in the air. He was ready to decapitate the King of the Monsters...until a barrage of missiles and Maser beams struck him in the chest, knocking him out of sky and onto the icy landscape.

The mages looked up and saw Kiryu was hovering in the air with it's jet pack with steam coming out of it's shoulder cannons.

 _"This old dog still has some fight left in him."_ a voice announced from the robots speakers. The wizards instantly recognized the voice. It was Ota.

Kiryu charged right into King Ghidorah's chest, forcing him to release Godzilla who fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kiryu managed to get behind Ghidorah and fired another round of Maser and missiles at the dragons back. King Ghidorah eventually recovered and blasted the robot with his signature Gravity Beams as Gigan slashed Kiryu with his hook hands.

Ota grunted in frustration. _"They're too much to handle! I can't fight both at once!"_

However, just as he said that, Godzilla shot up to his feet and grabbed King Ghidorah's right head and used it's Gravity Beam to blast Gigan out of the sky, causing him to crash into the icy terrain once again.

 _"HA! Saved by Godzilla?! What a day!"_ Ota shouted as Kiryu's mouth opened up and a yellow light began to flash from inside. _"I'd better return the favor!"_ Kiryu fired another barrage of Masers and missiles at King Ghidorah, blasting him on his back. Godzilla simply stared at Kiryu while the robot stared back.

 _"That's right, big guy. I know you understand."_ Ota said through Kiryu's speakers. _"Two Godzilla's are better than one."_

Gigan eventually recovered from being blasted out of the sky and looked up...only to be blasted by Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Kiryu's Triple-Round Hyper Masers.

Their moment of victory was interrupted when King Ghidorah appeared from behind and began firing his Gravity Beams at them. _"RRGH! Back up already!"_ Ota growled in frustration.

Then a robotic voice spoke from an electronic countdown clock next to him. **_"Dimension Tide Firing T-Minus One Minute."_**

 _"Out of time!"_ Ota grunted as he looked a the countdown clock. _"If we don't get them in the line of fire then it's all over!"_

"Wait! What's Dimension Tide?" Levy asked the Shobijin.

"You will see." they answered.

Off in the distance, the mages noticed a massive gun resting on a high platform begin to glow while giving off a loud humming sound. King Ghidorah eventually managed to kick Godzilla to the ground while Kiryu flew towards Gigan who was trying to get up again.

 _"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"_ Ota repeated to himself.

Suddenly, the large gun released a massive, pitch-black ball of energy right towards where Godzilla and King Ghidorah were. By then, Kiryu tackled Gigan and began to carry him towards the other two monsters.

By the time the black energy ball had reached it's destination, Kiryu let go of Gigan, causing him to crash in to King Ghidorah...right in the path of the Dimension Tide blast.

The space monsters screeched in anger and terror as their bodies slowly began to sink into the massive black hole until their screaming forms finally vanished. Godzilla roared as the black hole slowly began to grow and was ready to make his escape.

 _"NO! YOU'RE NOT WALKING AWAY AGAIN GODZILLA!"_ Ota screamed. _"NOT THIS TIME!"_

Kiryu then landed right towards Godzilla and began to push him towards the black hole before Kiryu suddenly began to slowly fall apart. _"I'LL MAKE YOU NOTICE ME!"_ Ota screamed again.

As the black hole grew closer, the cockpit of the robot exploded, giving Ota a good view of Godzilla. He began to cough vigorously again as he stood up in his seat. "LOOK AT ME!" When he didn't look at him, Ota jabbed his thumb towards himself.

"LOOK AT ME, YOU DAMN MONSTER!"

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEONGK!"_**

Ota could only smile as Godzilla continued to look ahead. "Stubborn to the end. Heh! Typical Godzilla!" Godzilla roared again as the black hole grew closer.

"Thanks for seeing me off, big guy. It's been quite the journey." Ota said. He closed his eyes and continued to smile as the light of the black hole consumed them both.

The black hole began to glow brightly before vanishing into thin air, leaving a massive crater in it's place.

"Whoa..." Gajeel muttered.

"What a way to go." Gray said.

"I can't believe he's actually gone." Wendy whispered to herself.

"But...that can't be the end right?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No." the Shobijin said. "It's only the beginning."

The scene slowly began to change again just as three rows of dorsal spine were seen swimming out to sea.

* * *

 **Next Time: Origins: Invaders**


	9. Origins: Invaders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Whats up guys, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. First I want to saw thank you for all of your kind comments about my story. It makes my happy knowing how much you guys are enjoying it so far. This chapter takes place during the last volume of** ** _Godzilla: Ongoing_** **by Duane Swierczynski, Simon Gane and Dave Watcher. The next chapter will take place during the fourth, fifth and sixth volumes of** _ **Godzilla: Rulers of Earth.** _

**Also** **I DO NOT own any of the stories from the Godzilla comics, those belong to IDW and their respected authors. Now...lets continue.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Origins - Invaders_

 **Above Terra's atmosphere - 2008:**

"Are you kidding?! How the hell could Lizard Brain survive being sucked up by a black hole?!" Gajeel shouted.

After witnessing the last memory of Godzilla's, the Fairy Tail wizards were completely surprised that Godzilla had gone through a lot in only half a century and was still able to keep going. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were still pondering on Godzilla's battle with Gigan and King Ghidorah. It still completely shocked them that Godzilla's world also had a dragon and how easily it was able to incapacitate someone like Godzilla. Lucy was having similar thoughts as the other members of the guild.

"Godzilla has stared death in the face more times than you could comprehend. It's all those close calls that made Godzilla so strong spirited and it has given him a willingness to never back down from a battle." the Shobijin said.

"But doesn't he know how much of a risk that is?!" Lucy exclaimed. "What if something horrible happens?!"

"Miss Lucy, we understand your concern." the tiny women replied. "But Godzilla understands these risks as well and he knows how dangerous it can be."

The scene around the members of Fairy Tail changed until the found themselves in outer space. They could see Earth below them and above they could see the endless stars. They saw the moon off in the the distance as well. This was their first time in space and they had to admit...it looked beautiful.

"Wow..." Levy whispered. "It's so beautiful up here."

"I never knew there were so many stars." Wendy said in awe.

"It sure is pretty nice up here." Gildarts said.

"But what does this place have to do with Godzilla?" Natsu asked.

He got he answer when the mages noticed _four_ objects flying towards Earth's atmosphere. One was a large meteor, the other was a stream of black gunk, the third was a streaming purple comet and the fourth was a flying mass of crystals.

The wizards were shocked when they noticed SpaceGodzilla was flying towards the Earth with massive crystals sticking out of his back. They also noticed that the purple comet was actually Gigan rocketing towards the Earth. They noticed the streams of gunk coming together to form the unmistakable shape of Hedorah flying towards the Earth alongside the others. However, the large meteor was a mystery to the guild.

Fairy Tail watched as the three Kaiju and the large meteor flew past them before the began to make their descent towards the surface of the planet.

"What was that?" Bickslow asked.

"The space monsters have united to destroy the humans." the Shobijin answered. "They are splitting up to every major city across the globe to spread their destruction."

"What?! How the heck is Godzilla supposed to stop them all?!" Gray asked.

The Shobijin smiled. "You'll see."

The scene then began to show each Kaiju beginning to make their move.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Gigan Awakens...**_

* * *

Gigan screeched as he flew above the city of Hong Kong with several fighter jets in pursuit. Gigan simply ignored the barrage of missiles and revved up his buzz saw before he began to cut an entire building down the middle, all the while screeching with glee.

SpaceGodzilla was hovering over London when he noticed a large tower nearby. Then his crystal shoulder spikes and dorsal spines as well as the horn on his head began to glow and spark with electricity as he fired his Corona Beam at the tower, destroying it instantly.

Hedorah seemed to be sitting on a mound of trash floating in the middle of the North Pacific as a warship began to fire missiles at him. However, to the mages surprise, the missiles went _straight through_ his body and exited through the other side.

Finally, a new monster that the guild mages hadn't seen before was plowing it's way through New York without breaking a sweat. It's skin was pitch black and was covered in bony white armor that made it's appearance resemble a skeleton. It had a long tail that seemed to split into two at the end and it's shoulders had what looked like half a head on each side next to the main head, it's four red eyes glowed in the dust as it continued to plow through the buildings.

"Wait, what kind of monster is that?" Cana asked.

Freed slightly shuddered. "This beast...it's power almost feels similar to that King Ghidorah creature."

The Shobijin nodded at Freed's statement. "Yes, you are correct in way Mister Freed." This caused the guild members to raise their eyebrows at the magical women.

"How?" Lisanna finally asked. "What kind of Kaiju is that?"

The Shobijin looked at each other hesitantly before answering. "That is Monster X, a mutation of the this Earth...yet not of this Earth."

This caused the guild members to give them odd looks before looking back at Monster X as he was about to run into the Empire State Building only to be stopped by Mothra, who was shooting pink lightning from her wings.

"It's Mothra!" Levy shouted with glee.

"That beast's in for it now!" Evergreen exclaimed with similar enthusiasm.

Mothra proceeded to attack Monster X with her Mana Bolts and seemed to be gaining the upper hand against the skeletal looking beast, but Monster X wasn't about to lose so easily. Glaring up at the Divine Moth, Monster X blasted Mothra square in the chest with his yellow Gravity Beams that he fired from his four glowing red eyes. Mothra screeched in pain and was sent tumbling through the air until she struck part of the Brooklyn Bridge and landed in the middle of the city. Monster X roared in victory.

"...What destructive power." Juvia whispered. "It truly _does_ have a power similar to that of King Ghidorah."

"I can't believe it was able to defeat Mothra so easily." Mira said as she looked to the direction where Mothra had been sent flying.

"Wait! Where's Godzilla?!" Natsu asked as he looked around.

"Let's see." the Shobijin said as scene changed back to one.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Godzilla vs. Kumonga and Kamacuras...**_

* * *

 **Inland Empire, California:**

The scene now showed Godzilla walking towards Hedorah, who was trying to use his acidic body to melt the MechaGodzilla robot, Kiryu. Hedorah launched an acidic sludge bomb at Godzilla, who swatted it away with his tail before firing his Atomic Breath at the Smog Monster. Kiryu saw that Godzilla had it under control and flew away.

Godzilla continued to wrestle Hedorah, who had created small tentacles with his body and had wrapped them around the King of the Monsters arms and legs. Hedorah brought his head towards Godzilla, his massive red eyes glaring down the monster king, but Godzilla simply roared before blasting his Atomic Breath right between Hedorah's eyes.

At first, it looked like Godzilla was going to win, but then Hedorah began to glow a little before he changed into his Flying Form and carried Godzilla towards the canyon before dropping him into the deep crevasse.

"I can't believe this. Have the Space Kaiju always been this powerful?" Lily asked.

"Unfortunately yes." the Shobijin answered.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEONNNGK!"_**

The mages looked back to the battle and noticed Godzilla roaring from the bottom of the canyon as Hedorah began to fly towards him. But instead of simply tackling Godzilla, Hedorah flew over him and dropped an acidic sludge bomb onto the monster king. Godzilla roared in pain as the acid began to burn and eat away at his skin before he tried standing again, until Hedorah flew over Godzilla again and released another acid bomb. The King of the Monsters finally had enough and grabbed a hold of his tail, fired his Atomic Breath towards the ground and _flew_ out of the canyon.

As Godzilla continued to rocket through the air, he crashed into Hedorah, forcing both of them to fall to the ground. Godzilla got up first and noticed Hedorah's body beginning to glow again, but Godzilla wasn't about to let him change form again and began to brutally _stomp_ on the acid monster for several moments before firing his Atomic Breath at Hedorah, causing his body to explode into pieces. Godzilla stared at the remains of the Smog Monster before stomping away.

"Yeah! Way to go Godzilla!" Natsu cheered.

"There's no doubt about it! Godzilla's a real man!" Elfman exclaimed, earning some sweat-drops from the rest of the mages.

"That guys a stone cold warrior." Gildarts said with a grin.

"I knew he would take out that walking pile of snot." Gajeel smirked.

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her. "How is he supposed to defeat the other space monsters?!"

"That's right!" Wendy said. "There's no way Godzilla can fight all those other monsters by himself!"

The Shobijin gave them an amused smile. "Relax Miss Erza, Miss Wendy. Godzilla won't have to fight them."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"Watch." they answered as the scene changed again.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla Unleashed OST: Baragon's Theme...**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Hong Kong, China:**

The mages watched in horror as Gigan approached a building and began to slash at it with his buzz saw while giving off a metallic screech. They could see the people inside the building struggling to escape, some retreated to the upper floors while those in the lower floors where subjected to a horrible end.

Gigan peered into one of the upper floors and noticed some humans where scrambling to find cover. Before Gigan could attack, however, a familiar screech was heard.

 ** _"SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

Gigan turned around when he noticed a shadow approaching him...

...only for Rodan to tackle him through the building.

The wizards eyes were wide when they saw the Master of the Skies appear out of nowhere and engage the cyborg monster.

"It's Rodan!" Wendy shouted in delight.

"Yeah! Show that overgrown chicken that he chose the wrong world to destroy!" Happy cheered.

"Does Rodan even stand a chance against someone like Gigan?" Carla asked.

"Don't worry Miss Carla." the Shobijin replied with a smile. "He won't be alone."

Before anyone had the chance to ask what they were talking about, another familiar roar was heard. Gigan, who had just recovered from his surprise attack, turned around and saw Anguirus charging towards him in his spike-ball form.

Anguirus crashed right into him and forced him back a few feet, but Gigan wasn't done in yet. When Anguirus was forced to uncurl himself, Gigan latched his hook claws onto Anguirus' shell and revved up his buzz saw once again. Anguirus roared in agony as the the cyborgs stomach saw continued to cut at his chest and neck.

 ** _"SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

Gigan released his hold on Anguirus before turning around and firing his Giganium Laser from his visor at Rodan, who was trying to once again attack him from behind. Rodan quickly dodged and managed to get a lucky shot when Rodan's chest spikes bashed into Gigan's visor, causing it to shatter. Gigan screeched in pain before he was sent flying into a cluster of buildings.

"Yes! Way to go Rodan!" Levy cheered while clapping her hands together.

Rodan turned around and charged Gigan again, but the cyborg managed to quickly recover and latched his hooks onto Rodan's wings, forcing them both down to the ground. Rodan screeched in agony as the hooks began to sink into his skin, causing him to draw blood, but Gigan wasn't through yet.

The cyborg beast powered up his buzz saw again and slowly began to pull the pterosaur closer to him. Rodan struggled and tried to back himself away, but it was hopeless as the hooks sunk deeper into his wings with every struggle.

"I don't think I can watch this!" Wendy shouted as she put her hands over her eyes.

"Wait! Look!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Everyone looked and saw Anguirus recover from his last assault. He looked around and saw Gigan pulling Rodan towards his buzz saw.

 ** _"MRRAAAAAAAAAWRN!"_**

Anguirus roared in anger before he curled into his spike-ball and launched himself towards the two. Gigan turned and saw the spike-ball coming, but he couldn't dodge in time as Anguirus' shell collided with Gigan's head.

The cyborg was forced to release Rodan before falling to the ground unconscious. Rodan turned to the ankylosaur and gave a friendly screech before flying off towards the east.

"That sure was a close call." Gray remarked.

"Godzilla was right." Erza said to herself with a small smile. "Anguirus really does have the biggest heart, despite his lack of size and strength."

It was then that the scene changed again.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla Unleashed: Titanosaurus Theme...**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in London, England:**

The Fairy Tail wizards were horrified when they saw London engulfed in flames and saw SpaceGodzilla fire his Corona Beam at Big Ben, completely destroying it.

SpaceGodzilla summoned a large amount of crystals out of the ground as he continued to stomp his way through the city, when several tanks and missile trucks fired upon the crystalline beast. SpaceGodzilla growled in annoyance and fired his Corona Beam at the military vehicles, destroying them instantly.

Suddenly, SpaceGodzilla roared in pain when a purple energy beams struck his face and he looked up to see Battra hovering overhead. SpaceGodzilla roared a challenge to the Rogue Divine Moth before blasting his Corona Beam, sending him flying.

Just when SpaceGodzilla assumed that the threat had passed, a large red tail with a yellow fin at the end slammed into his back. SpaceGodzilla turned around and saw Titanosaurus swinging his tail at him, causing the debris from some of the building to hit him in the face. Battra recovered from his earlier attack and began to fire his Prism Beams at SpaceGodzilla while Titanosaurus continued to send debris flying towards him with his tail.

The Fairy Tail mages were surprised at seeing the new monster that was battling SpaceGodzilla alongside Battra. "Who's that monster?" Bickslow asked.

"That is Titanosaurus." the Shobijin replied. "He is another Kaiju who was once a close ally of Godzilla and the others."

Lucy looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, was 'once'? What happened between them?"

"...Let us continue, shall we?" the Shobijin, replied completely ignoring Lucy's question which confused her. Eventually, she turned back to look at the fight.

SpaceGodzilla finally had enough and roared in sheer anger as his tail club began to spark with electricity. SpaceGodzilla swung his now electrically charged tail club right at Battra, knocking him straight into Titanosaurus. Once the two made contact, they were both engulfed in purple electricity before falling to the ground unconscious.

The half-brother of Godzilla roared in victory before his attention suddenly shifted elsewhere. After he stood there for several seconds, his eyes narrowed and he transformed into his Flying Form before heading west towards America.

"Whoa! He just shocked them down!" Happy exclaimed. "This guy might be as strong as Laxus!"

The Thunder Legion slightly grimaced at this, but even they had to admit that SpaceGodzilla's lightning might even be on pare with their former leader's.

It was then that the scene changed once more.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Kazami's Sacrifice...**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Manhattan:**

The guild members finally returned to New York where they saw Monster X standing in the middle of the now decimated city. He was eyeing the destruction through his four glowing red eyes as steam erupted from his maw every time he breathed. The mages couldn't get over the fact of how this creature almost seemed to resemble King Ghidorah in power and appearance. As the black and white beast continued to admire his handy work, the mages decided to ask the important question.

"Excuse me?" Lisanna politely asked the Shobijin, who looked up at her from Mira's gentile grasp. "What's the relationship between this monster and King Ghidorah?"

Once again, the small twins looked at each other hesitantly for a moment before they looked to the other wizards.

"King Ghidorah and Monster X...are both the same species."

Everyone was completely silent, so the Shobijin continued.

"Million's of years ago, a species of space dragon's called 'Ghidorah's' were the most powerful creatures to ever exist. They colonized other worlds across the entire known universe in order to preserve their species." They paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "But then, the Ghidorah's suddenly mysteriously disappeared. It was later confirmed that they all were wiped out by a cataclysm."

The Dragon Slayers looked at the twin's with surprised looks. "Just like how all of our dragon's disappeared on the same exact date!" Natsu exclaimed while Wendy and Gajeel nodded.

"But they didn't all die, did they?" Erza asked curiously.

"We have confirmed that only three Ghidorah's survived the mass extinction." the twin's responded. "The first being the one you witnessed battle Godzilla in Antarctica alongside Gigan. A similar one was discovered to have been sealed away here in our world before a monk awakened him several years ago to battle Godzilla. The last one was revealed to be a mutant among it's species. That mutant...is the beast you see before you."

The mages turned their attention towards Monster X again when they noticed Kiryu flying towards him with Kumonga riding on the robots back. Kumonga jumped off when they got close enough and shot a stream of webs at Monster X, pinning him to a building. Kumonga began to climb up the webs while still shooting webs in Monster X's face, the latter roaring in annoyance as the spider reached his face.

Finally having enough, Monster X fired his Gravity Beams and destroyed the webs before grabbing Kumonga and began squeezing him in his claws. Kumonga gave one last painful screech before his joints began to pop, Monster X then threw the body right towards Kiryu. Monster X then charged at Kiryu until the robot's chest opened up and fired a blue energy blast right at him. The skeletal monster recovered and blasted Kiryu into the Hudson River with his Gravity Beams.

Then, a familiar roar echoed through the city and Monster X turned to see Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla appear.

"Alright! Godzilla's here!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fist.

"Those two space freaks are gonna wish they stayed home today." Gajeel smirked.

Lucy just stared as Godzilla approached SpaceGodzilla and Monster X while roaring a challenge. ' _Be careful...Godzilla.'_

* * *

 ** _Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Godzilla vs. the Undersea Battleship..._**

* * *

Once he finished his roar, Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at SpaceGodzilla, who countered the blast with his Corona Beam. As the two beams clashed, Monster X seized the moment and fired his Gravity Beams into where the blasts met, only for all three of them to be sent flying back by a massive explosion. Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla were sent flying into the Hudson River over by where Kiryu was before they eventually recovered and stared each other down.

The two charged into each and began fighting with teeth and claws. Godzilla grabbed the crystalline beast by the lower jaw while trying to push him back, but SpaceGodzilla then hovered out out of the water and slammed his clubbed tail into Godzilla's face, sending him flying into the already damaged Kiryu. Godzilla tried to get up, but SpaceGodzilla blasted him in the back with his Corona Beam as he continued to hover over him.

Suddenly, a blue beam of electricity blasted out of the water under SpaceGodzilla and knocked him out of the air. Godzilla finally got up and roared as SpaceGodzilla struggled to get up before he blasted SpaceGodzilla with his Atomic Breath, destroying some of SpaceGodzilla's crystals.

The crystalline beast roared in pain as he entered his Flying Form and quickly flew off into the air. Godzilla watched his half-brother's escape and growled in frustration before he stomped back towards the shore.

"Three down, one to go." Freed said quietly.

"Let's just hope Godzilla can handle that Monster X guy." Gidarts said.

"He'll be fine." Natsu said with a smirk. "Nothing could stop him."

Godzilla made his way back to land and roared once he noticed Monster X approach him. Godzilla charged at the mutated Ghidorah, but Monster X quickly got the upper hand. Monster X delivered a back hand to Godzilla then punched him in the face before slamming his tail into him, causing him to stagger a little. Monster X swiped the blood off his tail before he blasted his Gravity Beams into Godzilla.

Godzilla fell to his hands and knees and glared at Monster X, then fired his Atomic Breath at the skeletal monster, causing Monster X to roar in agony. Monster X fell to his hands and knees as Godzilla rose back to his feet and glared at his adversary.

"Hold up! That can't be it!" Bickslow shouted.

"No...the real battle is just beginning." the Shoboijin said.

Then, the mages noticed Monster X's body begin to shake and tremble while still on his hands and knees. Suddenly, two gold and black wings shot out of his back and his tail split into two. His arms and legs grew larger and more bulky as the claws dug into the ground, making him look quadrupedal.

The heads on his shoulders morphed into full heads as all three began to grow long necks and each head grew a different set of horns, his white armor and black skin morphed into dull gold skin. Once the transformation was complete, the new creature glared down at Godzilla, who's eyes were wide in complete shock.

 ** _"HHHHRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"_**

Everyone had to cover their ears when the new monster released a demonic roar towards the King of the Monster.

"It...transformed?!" Cana shouted.

"It looks like some kind of demon!" Lily said in shock as he looked at the mutated Monster X.

"In a way, your correct." the Shobijin said. "That is Kaiser Ghidorah."

"Now it really _does_ look a lot like King Ghidorah." Lucy remarked.

"Yes. But in this form...he is much stronger than King Ghidorah himself." the small women said quietly.

Everyone was shocked by this and watched as Kaiser Ghidorah fired his Anti-Gravity Ray from his three mouths towards Godzilla, who countered with his Atomic Breath. The two beams clashed for a while until Kaiser's beam overpowered Godzilla's and launched him through the Hudson River and into the Statue of Liberty.

Godzilla had just managed to get to his feet when Kaiser Ghidorah fired his Anti-Gravity Ray again and sent him flying into the Manhattan Bridge, destroying it instantly. Godzilla eventually recovered and roared at Kaiser before firing his Atomic Breath at the demonic dragon, causing him to roar in pain before retaliating with his Anti-Gravity Ray.

Godzilla suddenly found himself being _lifted_ in the air by the beams as Kaiser Ghidorah continued to lift him higher and higher above the city.

"Oh no..." Lucy gasped. "He wouldn't-"

"He would." Gildarts muttered.

Kaiser Ghidorah suddenly powered off his beams and Godzilla was sent falling towards the earth like a rock. The King of the Monsters crashed into the city with tremendous force, but Kaiser Ghidorah wasn't finished yet. With the force of a meteor, Kaiser Ghidorah crashed onto Godzilla's body feet first and caused a massive tremor as Godzilla was forced to the ground on his back.

"This is just terrible!" Levy said. "How was Godzilla able to beat this thing?!"

The Shobijin smiled before pointing up to the sky. "Look above."

Everyone did so and saw a brown creature flying towards Kaiser Ghidorah.

It was Rodan!

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah...**_

* * *

The Master of the Skies flew towards the demonic dragon and slammed his clawed feet into Kaiser Ghidorah's central head, causing him to roar in pain. Keizer responded by firing his Anti-Gravity Ray under Rodan's chin, but Rodan managed to recover and quickly backed away before giving a strong flap of his wings, creating a massive shock wave and without warning...

...ripping Kaiser Ghidorah's central head clean off.

Kaiser roared in sheer agony before blasting his Anti-Gravity Ray from his two remaining heads and sending Rodan soaring like a comet. Godzilla finally managed to get to his feet and roared in anger at the sight of seeing his fellow Earth Kaiju be defeated, causing Kaiser Ghidorah to turn his way. Keizer's left head bit down on Godzilla's throat, causing him to roar in pain, as his right head launched towards his face.

However, Godzilla grabbed the right head and forced it onto the neck of the left head before forcing it to bite down. Kaiser Ghidorah roared in even more pain as the left head fell to the ground with blood spewing out of the two neck stubs. Godzilla then blasted Kaiser Ghidorah with his Atomic Breath, forcing him to the ground, before stomping over to him and smashing his foot down onto the last remaining head.

"He's actually gonna kill that thing!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Heh. The guy's got guts to pull something like that." Gajeel snickered.

Then, a sickening _crunch_ was heard as Godzilla's foot crushed the head completely.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEONNNNNNGGK!"_**

Godzilla roared in victory before turning back towards the coast.

"I can't believe he actually beat that thing..." Lucy muttered in shock.

"I knew he would win." Natsu said with a smile.

"That...was sick." Cana said, but still couldn't help but smile.

Gildarts stared at Godzilla as he retreated from the city with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't that worried." Mira said with her usual sweet smile.

"Of course she wouldn't be." Happy mumbled to himself.

The Shobijin simply stared. "We aren't done yet. There is still one more series of memories to go through. Are you ready?"

The mages nodded as the scene changed again to show the last few memories of the King of the Monsters.

* * *

 **Next Time: Origins: Rulers of Earth**


	10. Origins: Rulers of Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Hey everyone, this chapter is going to wrap up the origin story of the Kaiju and takes place during the 5th and 6th volumes of** ** _Godzilla: Rulers of Earth_** **when the Trilopods show up. Just a heads up, I'll be gone for the next three days to take care of a few things so I won't be able to update the story during that time. Also, I really want to thank everyone again for their comments. You guys are the reason for me to keep this story going. I am really excited about this so let's just jump on in and wrap up the origins.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Origins - Rulers of Earth_

 **South Atlantic Ocean, near Sao Paulo, Brazil - 2014:**

The Fairy Tail members watched as the scene changed to show Godzilla swimming in the ocean, close to the shore. The Shobijin explained to the wizards that these next few memories took place four years after Godzilla was supposedly killed by the human navy while battling a group of sea kaiju.

When the wizards asked why they couldn't see what happened before those four years, the small beings replied that they couldn't hold the mind connection for much longer and only had enough energy to show memories of the last few battles before the Earth Defenders were sent to Earthland.

After they were done explaining, the mages noticed a crystal-like object hit the water and land near the entrance to an underwater cave. Godzilla swam closer to get a better look at the crystal when a enormous lobster charged out of the cave and attacked the saurian.

"FOOD!" Happy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"You realize that thing could easily kill you, right?" Lucy asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Aye! But just imagine how much it would last me!" Happy said as he began to imagine himself feasting on the giant lobster.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla Unleashed OST: Krystallak Theme...**_

* * *

Ebirah slashed at Godzilla's face with his right pincer before attempting to swim away, but Godzilla quickly recovered and managed to grab him before forcing him to the surface. Once the two surfaced, Ebirah grabbed Godzilla by the neck with his right pincer and prepared to stab him in the face with his left until Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at the lobsters face, knocking him away.

Godzilla then grabbed Ebirah's right pincer as he was about to strike again and forced it closed before noticing two more small meteorites falling from the sky and impacting the water in front of him. However, Godzilla simply shrugged it off and began to bite down the pincer in his claws while dragging the mutated lobster away towards the shore.

Godzilla roared as Ebirah latched his left pincer on his right wrist. Godzilla managed to pull away and grab Ebirah by his right pincer and forced him upside down before grabbing him by his left pincer and swinging the massive lobster over his head, slamming him into a building. The two grappled for a bit when Godzilla noticed something on Ebirah's legs that forced the King of the Monster's to back off in shock.

"What the hell's got him so spooked?" Gajeel asked.

Levy looked at Godzilla for a moment before looking back at Ebirah and immediately noticed the cause of Godzilla's shock. "Look at the monster's legs!"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing and noticed a small army of brown insects with bright green eyes climbing up the mutant lobsters legs and making their way to Ebirah's back, where they began to stab at the vulnerable spots on his armor with their tiny pincers. Ebirah screeched as he started thrashing about in agonizing pain while knocking some buildings over in the process.

Ebirah was able to pick off some of them by slicing them in half with his pincers, but there were still so many. Godzilla saw that his adversary was vulnerable before firing his Atomic Breath at the giant lobster, knocking more of the insects off in the process.

"What are those?!" Evergreen exclaimed in disgust.

"Those are Meganulon's." the Shobijin replied. "A species of prehistoric insects that were supposed to have been extinct for millions of years."

"Okay, then what's that?" Elfman asked while pointing at something behind Godzilla.

Everyone looked at Godzilla, who was biting down on Ebirah's right pincer while pushing his left one away, and noticed _another_ creature behind him. It looked like a cross between a dragonfly and a scorpion, it had large pincers and a stinger at the end of it's tail, similar to a scorpion, but had the body of a dragonfly. It had two curved spikes on each side of the large stinger and several glowing red circles lined the underside of it's long tail. It's body was covered in purple and dull yellow armor and it's large beady eyes glowed red, it's gaping mouth was filled with sharp teeth and it seemed to be drooling a bit as it screeched at Godzilla.

 _ **"SHREEEEEEEEENKT!"**_

"That is Megaguirus...the queen of the Meganulon's." the Shobijin replied.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. Megaguirus: Megaguirus Theme...**_

* * *

Godzilla growled at the new monster before pushing Ebirah away, forcing him to land on his back. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at the large dragonfly, but Megaguirus quickly dodged the blast with incredible speed before zooming past Godzilla and began to hover above Ebirah, who was struggling to get back to to his feet.

"What does it plan to do to him?" Juvia asked.

She got her answer when Megaguirus then whipped her tail in the air before launching the stinger into Ebirah's unprotected stomach, causing him to roar in agonizing pain. Godzilla slammed his tail into Megaguirus' back, forcing her off Ebirah before turning around to face Godzilla, who's spines were glowing blue. He fired his Atomic Breath at Megaguirus, who once again was able to dodge with ease as Godzilla's beam tailed her. Ebirah saw that the two monsters were distracted and quickly retreated back to the sea.

"Man! That thing's really fast!" Bickslow remarked.

"That thing reminds me of Racer." Gray remarked as he remembered his battle against the member of the Oracion Seis.

Godzilla was stomping through the city of Sao Paulo, hoping to locate the giant dragonfly that managed to give him the slip. Godzilla suddenly sensed a presence approaching him from behind and quickly powered up his spines. At first, everyone thought he was going to use his Atomic Breath again, but were shocked when Godzilla's spines flashed brightly and released a powerful shock wave that sent Megaguirus crashing into a building.

"Whoa! I didn't know he could do that!" Lucy exclaimed.

The Shobijin couldn't help but giggle at the reactions of the wizards. "That is Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse Blast. He is able to perform this attack by focusing enough energy into his body in order to unleash a destructive shock wave."

Godzilla roared in victory as he stood over his fallen enemy, but was cut off when Megaguirus' stinger launched into his leg. The prehistoric dragonfly dragged Godzilla through the city before swinging him into another building. As Godzilla struggled to get up, Megaguirus' body became shrouded with blue fire and she fired a massive blue fireball from her chest. Godzilla looked up in shock as the fireball struck him, creating a massive explosion. Megaguirus gripped the unconscious saurian with her legs and tail before flying off towards the jungle.

"Where's that thing carrying him off to?" Cana asked.

She got her answer when the scene showed Megaguirus flying over a jungle before dropped Godzilla from the air into a _massive_ hole in the earth. Godzilla slowly got to his feet and growled in confusion when an army of Meganulon's poured out of several holes in the dirt wall's as Megaguirus watched from above.

"Excuse me ladies?" Mira asked. "But where are Lea and Baby Mothra? Weren't they around when all this happened?"

Almost instantly, the Shobijin looked at each other with sadness before answering. "We will show you what happened."

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Mothra vs. Gigan...**_

* * *

 **Infant Island - Two days earlier:**

The mages watched as they saw villagers running from the beach and heading inland as a mass of dark clouds with red lightning sparking out of it loomed in the distance. They then noticed a dark figure with large red, yellow and black wings and glowing red eyes appear from the clouds. Each of it's six legs were tipped with three razor sharp talons and it had a crown of yellow horns on it's head, it's rear was tipped with two long pincers like an 's body was a mixture of black, red and yellow.

It didn't take long for the mages to recognize who it was.

Battra.

The black moth landed near the entrance to a large mountain and began to tear at the rock while Lea and Baby Mothra watched from a short distance away. Once the hole grew big enough for him to enter, however, Mothra shot out from the hole and rammed him in the chest. Battra regained his senses and fired his purple Prism Beam at Mothra's wing, causing her to fly a little limply.

Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra fired streams of sticky silk in the sky towards Battra, who quickly dodged out of the way and gripping Mothra in his talons before tossing her back into the cave. Battra then felt something hitting him and looked down to see several villagers firing arrows and spears towards him as they bounced of his body. Battra glared down at the humans before blasting them away with his Prism Beams, only for Mothra to fire her red Antennae Beams at him from the cave, knocking him out of the air.

"How can Mothra still fight even though she's outmatched?" Wendy asked.

"Mothra is the Divine Moth and the Guardian of Earth. She will fight with everything she has no matter how dangerous the enemy in order to protect her family." the Shobijin answered.

Battra tried to stand up when he noticed Lea spraying him down with her Silk Shot while Baby Mothra charged him with a determined look in his eyes. He bit down on one of Battra's pincers on his rear just as Battra took the air again, taking Baby Mothra with him.

Mothra then charged out of the cave and rammed into Battra again, causing Baby Mothra to lose his grip and fall to the ground in front of his sister. Mothra continued to grapple with Battra up close until her eyes flashed blue and she fired her Pristine Eyes, blasting Battra into the ground.

Mothra quickly turned to Lea and Baby Mothra just as the past Shobijin managed to each Lea's head and chirped to them for a moment before turning back to where Battra had landed. The Mothra larvae looked at each other for a moment with sad looks before they began to scuttle away.

"Wait, what did she say?" Lisanna asked.

"She told the larvae to escape the island while she holds off Battra." the magical women answered in a sad tone.

Erza's eyes widened. "Hold on. Are you saying that this is the day she..."

"Yes." they replied.

Battra glared up at his sister and fired his Prism Beam at Mothra, who released her golden Mirror Scales. The purple energy beam began to ricochet off the golden dust uncontrollably for several moments...

...until the entire island was engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Oh my god..." Levy whispered.

"That...I have no words to describe what I just saw." Freed muttered.

"She's...gone." Mira gasped out as she and Lisanna watched the island continue to burn.

"We're so sorry for your lose." Lisanna said to the Shobijin.

"There is no need to apologize." they replied. "Her last act was a noble one. Now let us check back with Godzilla, shall we?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Back in Brazil:**

Megaguirus hovered overhead of the massive hole in the ground, watching as Godzilla struggled to claw his way out of the hole as a mob of Meganulon's slash away at his skin. Godzilla slammed his clawed hand against the wall and crushed several Meganulon's before his spines began to glow, resulting in his Nuclear Pulse Blast to completely decimate the hive. Godzilla's head shot out of the flames and roared before he suddenly found himself being lifted into the air again by Megaguirus.

He could feel Megaguirus' stinger logged into his back and he tried to fire another Atomic Breath attack, but he only managed to cough up a small blue flame. Godzilla eventually grabbed one of Megaguirus' pincers and reared his head up to bite down on her neck, forcing them both to crash to the ground.

The two got up and prepared to continue their battle when a massive object crashed to the ground in front of the two.

Godzilla and Megaguirus got up groggily when they noticed the object begin to open up and six red and tan creatures with suction-like mouths appeared out. Four of the creatures crawled on six legs while the other two were larger, walked on two legs and had scythe arms, all of them had glowing red eyes.

"Wh-what are those?!" Happy screamed while hiding behind Natsu.

"Do you remember when Godzilla mentioned the Trilopods?" the Shobijin.

Everyone gaped.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla Unleashed: Varan Theme...**_

* * *

Godzilla managed to rise to his feet just as one of the smaller Trilopods tried to attack and slammed his tail down onto it. Megaguirus wasn't so lucky and screeched in pain as another of the smaller ones latched it's suction cup-like mouth onto her neck and began to drink up her blood, it's body growing fatter with every slurp.

"Is that thing... _drinking_ her blood?!" Lucy shrieked.

Godzilla stared at Megaguirus and the Trilopod with complete and utter shock and terror on his face before shrieking in pain as a smaller Trilopod bit down on his leg. The King of the Monster's stomped on the Trilopod before turning to the others and prepared his Atomic Breath until one of the larger ones bashed into him and forced his beam to miss. The larger Trilopod stomped on Godzilla's neck and forced his jaws closed with his scythe arms while two smaller Trilopods began to suck up his blood too.

Godzilla peaked out of the corner of his eye and watched as the Trilopod that attacked Megaguirus began to crawl on the back of the other bipedal Trilopod and stuck it's mouth on the back of it's head. The two were soon enveloped in a green light and their eyes began to glow green as well. Godzilla watched in shock as the two Trilopods began to mutate and the mages were shocked when they saw that it now looked almost like...Megaguirus!

"How did it do that?" Erza finally asked, still visibly disturbed after seeing such a grotesque transformation.

"Trilopods posses the ability to absorb the energy of any kaiju they come across and use that energy to mutate into a hybrid clone of that kaiju." the Shobijin answered.

"Is...is the same going to happen to Godzilla?" Natsu asked.

The wizards turned back to Godzilla when they noticed Godzilla's body begin to flash blue and he unleashed his Nuclear Pulse Blast, blasting the other Trilopods, before using his Atomic Breath to blast the head off of the bipedal Trilopod and snapping the neck of the last smaller one with his teeth.

He then noticed Megaguirus attempting to fly away and decided to get one last shot in by tossing the lifeless body of the Trilopod in his mouth at her. He then turned around as Trilopod Megaguirus' body began to glow red and blasted him with a red energy beam. Trilopod Megaguirus grabbed the unconscious saurian in it's pincers and flew off.

"These creature's...their not normal monsters." Lily monster.

"Next to the Ghidorah's, you may say their the most powerful species of Kaiju in our universe." the Shobijin said as the scene changed again.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla Unleashed: SpaceGodzilla Theme...**_

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California:**

The scene showed Godzilla opening his eyes to the sound of two Kaiju battling and slowly lifter himself up to see... _two_ SpaceGodzilla's?!

He was correct, in a way.

SpaceGodzilla was locked in combat with a Trilopod SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla was about to approach the two when Trilopod Megaguirus struck him from behind in a blur. Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla suddenly felt themselves being lifted into the air as Trilopod SpaceGodzilla used his telekinesis to force the two Kaiju to slam into each other in midair. Then, the two Trilopod hybrids found themselves attacked by several fighter jets and although it didn't do much damage, it kept them distracted long enough.

SpaceGodzilla summoned a barrage of crystal's out of the ground around himself and forced his hybrid clone to step away, but was surprised when Trilopod SpaceGodzilla summoned it's own crystals and shot them at SpaceGodzilla. Before the crystals could hit him, however, a blue energy beam blasted the crystal projectiles, the source of the beam revealed to be Godzilla.

SpaceGodzilla fired his Corona Beam at his macabre clone before Godzilla ripped one of his crystal stalagmites out of the ground and stuck the hybrid SpaceGodzilla with it like a war club. Trilopod Megaguirus unleashed a massive fireball at the group before using it's incredible speed to repeatedly strike at SpaceGodzilla.

Suddenly, Trilopod Megaguirus felt something grab hold of its tail and turned around to see that it was Godzilla. The King of the Monsters swung the hybrid to the ground and blasted it with his Atomic Breath, killing it instantly. Before Godzilla could even turn around, Trilopod SpaceGodzilla used his telekinesis to throw SpaceGodzilla towards the monster king. The two of them were completely helpless when a large crystal dome shot out of the ground and caged them both.

"Jeez, these things don't know when to quit, do they?" Gray remarked.

"Their determined, I'll give that much." Gildarts said with a frown.

Natsu and Lucy both watched as both Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla struggled to free themselves. They managed to crack the dome and tried to climb out, but Trilopod SpaceGodzilla responded by raising one of it's scythe arms and creating another wall of crystal in front of them. The two imprisoned Kaiju shot a quick glare at each other before they began to charge up their beams.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar...**_

* * *

"Hey! What are they-?!" Bickslow never got to finish what he was going to say when Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla blasted the crystal cage apart before glaring at Trilopod SpaceGodzilla.

"Their...teaming up?!" Lucy practically screamed.

"Looks like it." Gajeel said.

SpaceGodzilla pushed Godzilla aside before firing his Corona Beam right at his clones chest. The space monster charged at the hybrid while he was down, but Trilopod SpaceGodzilla managed to recover and summoned a crystal pillar and stopped the half-brother of Godzilla right in his path.

Suddenly, a blue beam shot at the Trilopod hybrid and SpaceGodzilla looked to see Godzilla blasting the clone with all his power until it gave one last painful roar before being blown into a thousand pieces. Godzilla panted heavily with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

SpaceGodzilla stomped towards his unconscious half-brother before kicking him onto his back and powering up his Corona Beam.

"He's...gonna try to kill him?!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"Now I _really_ don't think I can watch!" Wendy exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

Before SpaceGodzilla could fire, however, he noticed something sparkle in the sky and could sense it was trouble. He quickly leaned down to meet Godzilla's face and released one last roar before he blasted off in his Flying Form.

"Where the hell's he running off to?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Look up in the sky!" Lisanna said as she pointed up.

The wizards did so and watched in awe as a massive, round object floated into the city. It had long tentacles resting all around the ground and it was covered with massive, green bubbles that slightly bulged out of it. They then noticed a hatch open up as six Trilopods exited. The three smaller ones approached the unconscious saurian and started absorbing some of his blood before returning to the other three.

After the three smaller ones began to merge with the other three, the Fairy Tail wizards could only stare in horror as _three_ Trilopod Godzilla's roared as they circled Godzilla.

"Three Godzilla's?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Just when I thought one was tough enough..." Gajeel remarked.

"What are they waiting for?" Lily asked as he noticed the three Godzilla hybrids circle the unconscious saurian. "Why aren't they attacking?"

Then, they noticed several small pods fly over head as the green bubbles on the massive alien-like structure began to open up, allowing the pods to land inside before they closed back up again.

"What are those pods for?" Levy asked curiously.

"The Cryog use them to house the the Earth Kaiju they send the Trilopods to hunt." the Shobijin answered.

"You mean...these 'Cryog's' are _collecting_ Kaiju?" Erza asked.

The Shobijin nodded. "Yes, in fact, we will show you." It was then that scene changed once more.

* * *

 ** _Godzilla Unleashed: Obsidius Theme..._**

* * *

 **Monster Island Research Facility, Southern Pacific:**

The scene showed the Monster Islands in absolute chaos!

All around, the Fairy Tail mages witnessed the islands resident Earth Kaiju at war with an invading army of Trilopods. Kaiju such as Baragon, Rodan and Kumonga had already been defeated, absorbed, and imprisoned by the Trilopods, while a certain duo of ogre-like Kaiju seemed to be doing well fighting off the invaders.

The Shobijin explained that these two were the Gargantua Twins, Gaira and Sanda, brothers and former arch-rivals. The tan-colored Gargantua was being restrained by a Trilopod Beta until Gaira struck it in the face with a large chunk of molten rock. Gaira slashed at the Trilopod with his sharp claws while Sanda smashed a large boulder at it.

The two were quick to dispose of the alien Kaiju until the two were suddenly ambushed by a Trilopod Kumonga. The hybrid screeched as it launched a volley of webs from its mandibles and ensnared Gaira. Sanda punched the Trilopod hybrid away and tried to help free his brother until they were ambushed by Trilopods hybrids of Rodan and Baragon.

The two hybrids ganged up on the pair of Gargantua's and where both defeated before being dragged towards the shore, where several open pods were waiting.

"So that's how they were capturing them?" Erza guessed.

"That's right." the Shobijin replied. "The residents of the Monster Islands and the others around the globe suffered the same fate as well, unfortunately."

"But how were they freed?" Lucy asked curiously.

The priestesses smiled. "That, Ms. Heartfilia, is where the story gets interesting."

* * *

 **Okinawa, Japan:**

The Fairy Tail mages now found themselves on a very narrow beach beside a large cliff face where they saw several soldiers placing explosives alongside it. Nearby, they noticed another soldier speaking to three other people who were dressed in brown uniforms, one man and two women.

"Okay Miss Casprell, the charges are in place." the soldier said to a woman with short black hair that was tied in a pony tail. "According to our findings, this is the spot. But we need to hurry in case something shows up."

Lucy Casprell nodded. "Thanks." She then glanced over her shoulder to the past Shobijin who were gently tucked in her blue backpack. "You two still okay in there?"

"We're fine. But please hurry." they replied. "We are quite uneasy about this in the first place, let alone the fact that something will come for King Caesar."

Gray's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. "Oh yeah, I was wondering where he was during all of this."

"You will see him soon." the present Shobijin said as they focused back onto the group.

Lucy Casprell turned back to the soldier. "Okay, what do we need to do? I mean, besides get out of the way? Are you sure this is the only way to do this?"

"We can sing a song, or talk on your radio... Whatever it is as long as you stand over there." he said as he escorted them away from the blast radius. "The cliffs will shield you from the blast...but our guest might not like this wake-up call."

As he said that, the explosives went off and completely brought down the entire cliff face, revealing a large dog-like creature with light brown fur entombed into the side of the mountain.

The sight shocked the mages. "Whoa! It's Caesar!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"But what's he doing in there?" Cana asked out of curiosity.

"He was imprisoned there almost a thousand years ago during a battle with another Kaiju." the Shobijin explained. "We had sent Dr. Lucy Casprell and her friends here to Okinawa to awaken him in order to save Godzilla and the other captured Kaiju."

"But how?" Wendy asked. "What can he do to stop all of those monsters?"

"You will see Miss Marvell." the answered as they turned their attention back to the scene before them.

Lucy Casprell approached the sleeping giant cautiously before looking down at the past Shobijin in her backpack. "Okay, now what?"

"He has been freed. It is now up to King Caesar to do what he feels he must." they replied. "We can no longer interfere."

"What?! But you said that this was what needed to be done." she exclaimed in shock. "How can you say that now?"

"The monsters are part of of the world and it is now their's to protect. No single thing on this Earth can control them." the Shobijin explained. "We must trust that they do the right thing."

Lucy Casprell looked like she was about to break down crying at any moment. "Look, I mean no disrespect, but right now, Steven and Chavez are heading into danger. We trusted you that this plan was going to work."

"You must have faith. The planet is so full of life, living harmoniously with one another. One side falters, and another side corrects it. It is how things have been and how things will inevitably be. You must believe."

Then without warning, Lucy dropped the backpack and approached the sleeping Kaiju. "And you need to wake the hell up! Wake up and go fight those things! We're counting on you!" she screamed before dropping to her knees with tears streaking down her face. "We're counting...on you."

The two others approached her and embraced their crying friend. "Come on, Lucy." a blonde haired man with a scruffy beard and glasses assured her. "It's okay. Look, we made it this far, we have to trust them that this will work. The Shobijin haven't let us down yet, have they?"

"Yeah, Jason's right." a blonde haired woman added as she pulled Lucy into a hug. "Give it time to work."

The soldier from earlier approached the group. "We might not have much time. Centcom just informed us that we have a bogey closing in...and fast."

The Shobijin's eyes widened when they felt a familiar, malevolent presence approaching. "It must be..." Then a loud roar shook the air as a large winged figure blasted through the clouds. "...Battra."

The mages eyes went wide. "What's he doing here?!" Elfman shouted.

"Whatever his reason is, it probably isn't good." Gildarts replied calmly.

Mirajane and Lisanna were both in shock at seeing Battra arrive here with what was no doubt malicious intent. It was even more shocking that Battra was even able to know where to find King Caesar's resting place in the first place.

"TAKE COVER!" Lucy shouted as she, Jason and Kristina ran as fast as they could to escape the wrath of the Rogue Moth.

"Seekers, hold off Battra with the L.A.W.S.!" The C.K.R. soldiers quickly pulled out their weapons and fired multiple rounds at Battra, but the attacks seemed to do very little to hurt him and he responded by firing his Prism Beam, resulting in a large explosion that engulfed the soldiers.

"Keep up, girls!" Jason exclaimed. "I remember seeing some caves on the climb up. We can take shelt-!"

"Shelter?"

"There is no shelter anymore."

The three instantly stopped and looked on in shock when two identical Asian girls dressed win matching blue hospital garments appeared in front of them with sinister grins on their faces and glowing blue eyes.

"Here is where you die." the first one said as she continued to grin.

"All of you." the second twin added.

The sight of the two sinister looking twins quite surprised the Fairy Tail mages. "Who are the creepy looking twins?" Natsu asked.

"Minette and Mallory, the twin sisters who took control of Battra and forced him to serve them." the Shobijin answered as they stared at the memory with dread.

Lisanna's eyes widened. "Their the ones responsible for all of those terrible they did to Lea and Baby Mothra?! Why would they do all of that?!"

The Shobijin were slightly hesitant to answer, but eventually had to. "Their mother was accidentally killed during a battle between Mothra and another Kaiju called Kamacuras, and since then, have plotted revenge to kill Mothra for destroying their happiness. They used their unique psychic powers to take control over Battra when he was at his most vulnerable to help them carry out their revenge."

"How awful..." Mira whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Back with the trio of Kaiju specialists now found themselves cornered between the psychic twins and Battra as the latter appeared behind them and slammed one of his claws into the ground, growling as he prepared to strike them down.

* * *

 _ **Godzilla Unleashed: Moguera's Theme...**_

* * *

 _ **"RRAARRR!"**_

A loud roar made Battra stop before he was suddenly kicked in the back and pinned to the ground by a large clawed foot. The source of both was revealed to be none other than King Caesar as he let out a loud roar to announce his awakening.

 _ **"GRRAARRRNGRR!"**_

"He's awake!" Levy exclaimed.

Happy was jumping up and down while waving his paws in the air. "Go get 'em big guy!"

"But how was he able to defeat Battra if even Mothra couldn't?" Erza questioned.

"You will see." the Shobijin answered as they directed them back to the scene.

Battra roared with anger as he flapped his wings and managed to knock King Caesar off of him before he turned around and fired his Prism Beam which struck him in the shoulder, causing him to stumble into the side of the cliff. The former Guardian of Okinawa quickly regained his bearings and swiped his claws at Battra and forced the dark imago to back off. Battra powered up his horns and fired his Prism Beam again, but King Caesar spun dodged the attack and dashed towards the cliff as Battra's twin energy beams trailed behind him. The golem-Kaiju jumped onto the side of the cliff, then ricocheted off and tackled Battra to the ground.

King Caesar delivered a barrage off punches onto Battra's face before he lifted the half-conscious moth up over his head and released another deafening roar. However, he was soon cut off when a large object crashed into the sea and sent both monsters toppling to the ground. The object in question was revealed to be another strange pod and two Trilopods crawled out of the entrance.

Lucy Casprell's eyes widened from the top of the cliff. "It's one of those things!"

"We're too late." Elizabeth said as she covered her eyes to block the dust.

Jason turned the opposite way. "We need to get out of here, girls before-!"

"There is no escape." Minnete growled as she and her twin appeared behind them.

"You all die. Right here, right now." Mallory added. "But first, the one you called King Caesar-"

She was interrupted when one of the Trilopods' heads appeared from the side of the cliff and let out a shrill roar, but it too was interrupted when Battra's barely conscious body was thrown into it's side by King Caesar. The recently awakened guardian roared as he grabbed the Trilopods tail before reaching over with his other hand and grabbing it by the neck. The Trilopod flailed in his grasp and bit down on his arm to try and force him to let go, but King Caesar simply roared and tore the insectoid-Kaiju clean in half, green blood raining down onto the beach as he tossed the bisected body away.

"No mercy..." Gajeel muttered.

"That was totally awesome!" Natsu shouted with enthusiasm.

"I didn't know he was that strong." Erza added as she looked at the grizzly scene.

Back on the cliff, Lucy Casprell's thought's almost mirrored the Requip Mage's. "He's so strong."

Then at that moment, Minnete grabbed a rock and struck Jason in the back of the head and knocked him out while Mallory grabbed Kristina and pinned her arms behind her back, her sister doing the same to Lucy. King Caesar saw this and bared his fangs as he growled angrily at the two psychic twins.

"Growl all you want!" Mallory shouted at the guardian monster. "If we had the energy, my sister and I would teach you some respect!"

"Take one step further and they'll go over the side. Do you hear me?!" Minnete threatened as she continued to restrain Lucy.

While King Caesar continued to glare down at the evil twins, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Battra regained consciousness and was hovering behind him as he began to power up his Prism Beam once again.

"He's gonna get blasted!" Juvia shouted in slight panic.

"Move! He's right behind you!" Gray shouted to try and get his attention.

However, just when it seemed like the dark imago was going to deliver the final blow, he suddenly turned and simply flew off, catching King Caesar by surprise.

"H-he just left?!" Evergreen shouted in absolute shock.

"Perhaps he finally had enough?" Freed guessed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well...it certainly quite the anti-climactic ending." Carla remarked with sarcasm.

Minnete and Mallory were left frozen in absolute shock at the fact that their protector just up and abandoned them that they were left completely helpless when Lucy delivered a backwards headbutt to Minnete before she then proceeded to knock out Mallory as well. While she and Elizabeth helped Jason to his feet after he regained consciousness, King Caesar noticed another Trilopod exit the pod and was stomping towards towards him. He turned back around and gently scooped up the three humans and the Shobijin and was about to face the Trilopod once again when he heard the psychic twins begin screaming up at him.

"Bring them back here! We must exact our revenge!" Minnete shouted up at King Caesar.

"We will return!" Mallory added. "You can't stop-!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

King Caesar slammed his free paw into the cliff side and completely crushed the evil twins, bringing part of the cliff down in the process.

"He just...straight up ended them..." Elfman muttered in shock.

"Can't say they didn't have it coming though." Cana said as she crossed her arms. "Those two were psycho's."

King Caesar turned around once again to face the oncoming Trilopod, but made no attempt to fight back when it slammed it's scythe-like arm onto his head, completely knocking him out. Then, using its pincer-like tail, the Trilopod dragged the guardian monster across the water and back into the pod before it closed up and began to fly away.

"So he allowed himself to be kidnapped so he could rescue the other Kaiju?" Erza asked.

The Shobijin nodded in response. "That's right. King Caesar knew that they were being captured and that Godzilla would need help, so he allowed himself to be kidnapped so they would take him straight to him."

"Huh, pretty smart plan." Gildarts remarked.

Then the scene began to change back again.

* * *

 **Back in Las Angeles:**

When the scene returned to the events back in LA, the mages noticed that the Godzilla/Trilopod hybrids were still circling Godzilla as he remained motionless on the ground. Then, two of the Trilopods roared as the began to stomp further into the city while the third stayed behind and stood over the downed Kaiju Kings body. The Trilopod Godzilla watched in awe as more pods flew overhead and continued to land inside the alien structure.

However, his lack of concentration left him wide open for the saurian below him who was finally regaining consciousness.

Suddenly, the Fairy Tail mages noticed Godzilla beginning to lift his head up before firing his Atomic Breath at his clones foot. The hybrid roared and prepared to attack the awakened king, but was stopped by Godzilla's tail slamming into it's head, crushing its skull and killing it. Godzilla roared to announce his return before turning around to see one of his other clones return and stomp towards him. The Trilopod Godzilla roared to the King of the Monsters, and Godzilla gladly roared back.

Before either one could attack, however, a series of explosions from the Trilopod hive erupted around Godzilla. Once the smoke from the blasts cleared, everyone eye's practically popped out of their heads at what they saw.

An army of Trilopod mutated Earth Kaiju.

Godzilla looked around and saw that he was completely surrounded before he suddenly started making what sound like a bunch of clicking sound towards the Anguirus Trilopod. Unfortunately, his response from Trilopod Anguirus was a bite to leg. Godzilla roared in pain as Trilopod Gorosaurus delivered a Kangaroo Kick and sent him to the ground before he slowly got to his feet.

The other Trilopod/kajju hybrids began to pile on Godzilla before Trilopod Rodan knocked him down again. Then out of nowhere, a massive barrage of missiles rained from the sky and completely engulfed the battlefield as the human robots known as Kiryu and another mecha the Shobijin called M.O.G.U.E.R.A. landed next to Godzilla before they began to attack.

Trilopod Baragon released it's Magma Blast at Kiryu, who endured the torrent of flames, before the robot released the Absolute Zero Cannon at the hybrid. Trilopod Baragon was completely frozen and Kiryu instantly smashed the frozen kaiju into pieces before Trilopod Rodan knocked the robot down while M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was being knocked back by Trilopod Titanosaurus. Godzilla turned around as Trilopods Gaira and Sanda charged at him before stomping his foot on the former while firing his Atomic Breath at it.

"Hey, where's the other Trilopod Godzilla?" Lucy asked.

Almost right on queue, the scene showed the second Trilopod Godzilla about to attack a group of C.K.R. soldiers when an anchor flew out of nowhere and struck the hybrids head. The wizards turned and saw a large, humanoid robot gripping the chain the anchor was attached to in it's hands.

It body was silver and had red and yellow paint on it's shoulders, body and knees while it's elbows were blue. The top of it's head was shaped like a cone and it's eye's were completely black while his face seemed to have a smile permanently welded on his face. It's arms and legs looked like they had barnacles growing on them while it's head and upper torso were covered by a large fishing net.

"Who...is that?" Mira asked.

"He is called Jet Jaguar, a living robot who has helped Godzilla many times in the past." the Shobijin replied.

Trilopod Godzilla eventually sliced the chain holding the anchor before Jet Jaguar delivered a fierce punch to the clones face. The hybrid recovered from the punch and fired an energy blast very similar to Godzilla's Atomic Breath at Jet Jaguar, knocking him into a building. Before Trilopod Godzilla could finish the living android off, however, the two turned and noticed Zilla charging right towards them. Jet Jaguar quickly grabbed the clone and held it still as Zilla launched herself forwards and struck her curved scutes into Trilopod Godzilla's shoulders before wresting the clone to the ground. Jet Jaguar then noticed the Cryog Command Ship and quickly flew towards it.

Then they noticed the scene changed again and they found themselves in a dark, dank, almost cavernous area where they noticed multiple Trilopod pods stationed everywhere.

"Where are we now?" Natsu asked. "This place reeks."

"We are currently inside the alien-structure you all witnessed outside." the Shobijin replied.

"Okay, but why are we here?" Lucy asked curiously.

The tiny folk pointed off to the side in unison. "Look over there."

They looked over to where they were pointing to one of pods that was opening up. An injured Trilopod with slash marks on its neck and green blood oozing from it mouth crawled out of the pod screeching in pain before it was suddenly torn apart and tossed aside. The culprit being none other than King Caesar. The Guardian of Okinawa began to climb up the walls until he noticed something wrapped up in multiple tendrils. Or rather, some _things_.

Imprisoned within the tendrils were the other Earth Kaiju, restrained and unable to move. King Caesar growled in anger at seeing what had become of his fellow Kaiju and jumped down as he began to tear them free of their binds.

"So this is what they were doing with them." Lily said as he observed King Caesar free Kamoebas of his restraints. "They've imprisoned them."

"How despicable..." Carla spat.

"But at least they're being freed now." Wendy assured her as the guardian monster worked to free Titanosaurus.

The scene then changed once again to show Godzilla watching Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. battling the Trilopods before quickly dodging a bite attack from the last Trilopod Godzilla. He delivered a quick punch in the face to his clone when he then noticed Trilopod Titanosaurus grab Trilopod Kamoebas' neck in it's mouth before tossing the hybrid turtle at him. Godzilla quickly destroyed the flying Trilopod Kamoebas with his Atomic Breath before he began to slouch over in exhaustion when he saw Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. be torn apart by the other Trilopods.

"How is he supposed to take all those things now?!" Elfman shouted.

"Do not worry. Godzilla won't be alone for much long." the Shobijin responded calmly.

Before the wizards could ask what they meant, they noticed Godzilla begin to tremble before he suddenly shot his head up.

 _ **"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOONNNGGK!"**_

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Released Power..._**

* * *

"What the heck was that all about?!" Natsu shouted as he and the other wizards besides Gildarts removed their hands from their ears.

Then bursting out of the Trilopod hive was the Earth Kaiju!

"He... _called_ for their help?" Lucy asked. The Shobijin nodded.

The Earth Kaiju charged into the battle alongside Godzilla and began to wreak havoc on the Trilopod hybrids. Rodan flew overhead and was using his speed to blow several Trilopods of their feet while Godzilla swung his tail and sent Trilopod Sanda flying into the already demolished Kiryu. Titanosaurus and his clone were swinging their tails at each other, creating a torrent of wing gusts, Baragon fired his Magma Blast at Trilopod Kumonga, engulfing the latter in flames, and Kumonga shot his Viscous Threads at Trilopod Anguirus.

Trilopod Titanosaurs was keeping Godzilla and Varan back with his Tail Gusts when Zilla charged in from between the latter's and bit down on the hybrids throat, knocking it down while King Caesar manged to grab Trilopod Rodan and rip it's wings clean off. The mages could only watch in awe as the Earth Kaiju began to prevail over the macabre hybrids.

"Look at them go." Levy said.

"They really are amazing aren't they." Wendy smiled.

"Something's not right though." Carla inquired.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

Carla then turned to the Shobijin. "Where is this 'Magita' that Godzilla spoke of?"

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a massive chunk of the Trilopods hive fell on top of the last few Trilopod hybrids. Godzilla and the other kaiju turned around and the mages could have sworn they saw complete and utter _fear_ in their eyes. They eventually turned to see what they were looking at and were completely blown away by what they saw.

A _titanic_ Trilopod stood where the Trlopod hive once was. It was covered in red armor and crawled on six massive legs that were tipped with smaller front feet. It had long segmented arms and had several glowing green ovals on it's neck and had two glowing yellow eyes that glared down at the Earth Kaiju with hunger as it's mouth dripped with green saliva.

 ** _"KRRRONNNGRRRR!"_**

The members of Fairy Tail stared at the massive beast in shock and horror. To them, it looked even more powerful than all of the other Trilopods mashed into one.

"That's the queen?!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"It's so...massive!" Evergreen shouted, just as shocked as everyone else.

"I can feel it." Freed said with fear in his voice. "It's unquenchable thirst for blood. It feels on par with the Keizer Ghidorah creature."

"I can't even feel any emotion coming from it." Juvia shuddered. "All it wan't to do is feed."

"On what?" Wendy squeaked in fear.

"On the blood of the Earth Kaiju." the Shobijin said quietly, yet loud enough so the others could hear.

Natsu and Lucy looked back at Godzilla, who was staring at the colossus with fear in his eyes before they changed to a look of determination. He glared up at Magita and roared to the other Kaiju, signaling them to attack.

"C'mon Godzilla." Natsu said to himself.

"Be careful." Lucy whispered.

* * *

 _ **Kirby's Return to Dream Land OST: Vs. Magolor...**_

* * *

King Caesar and Anguirus charged at Magita first, only to be instantly knocked away by a single swipe of one of Magita's segmented arms, sending them flying. Kumonga shot his Viscous Threads at one of Magita's feet as Anguirus recovered from the last blow and bounced off Magita's armored head while in his spike-ball form. Varan and Zilla clawed at one of Magita's front feet but were instantly kicked away with barely any effort. Godzilla saw an opening and fired his Atomic Breath at Magita's side, allowing Rodan fly _through_ the abomination before bursting out the other side. Magita didn't even seem fazed by the attack and swung her arms at the mutated pterosaur, only to miss.

As the guild members watched the struggle, they noticed the Cryog Command Ship was falling slowly towards the fighting monsters and noticed two figure battling on top of it. The wizards asked to Shobijin to show them what was going on and they agreed. What they saw was Jet Jaguar engaging a metallic creature that they instantly recognized.

Gigan.

Only different. _Much_ different.

His once green and yellow scaly armor was replaced with a dark blue metallic armor and his fins where no longer yellow, but red. His silver knees had small spikes sticking out of each one and he had a single spike sticking out from where they assumed his biceps were. Silver spikes ran down the top of his long tail, which was now also tipped with four curved spikes, two of them larger than the others while his mandibles as well as the horn on his head were serrated and he had spikes running down the back of his neck. He still had his red visor, buzz saw stomach and metal, tooth-filled beak, but instead of having hooks for hands...

...he had large, double pronged _chainsaws._

Gigan charged at the android with his chainsaw arms revving up while screeching a war cry. Jet Jaguar managed to deck Gigan in the face before the cyborg managed to cut his torso with his chainsaws. Gigan rushed at him again, but Jet Jaguar countered by jamming both of Gigan's chainsaw's into the ships hull before wailing on the cyborg with a barrage of punches to the back of his head. The ship then plowed right into Magita, causing her to roar in pain and real back slightly while the Earth Kaiju were sent flying back by the force of the massive explosion.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Force...**_

* * *

Godzilla slowly rose to his feet as the unconscious bodies of his comrades laid around him. He glanced up to see Magita's glowing eyes staring at him with hunger and blood lust. Godzilla then balled his clawed hands into fists as streams of bluish white energy began to rise out of the ground and were absorbed into his body.

"What's happening to him now?" Mira asked.

"Godzilla is mustering up every last drop of energy he has left to finish this battle once and for all." the Shobijin answered.

The wizards were suddenly shocked to see Godzilla's body glow from blue and white...to bright red.

Godzilla then fired a concentrated beam of reddish white energy at Magita, causing her to roar in pain as the sudden intense heat hit her in the face. She swung her long, segmented arm down onto Godzilla, who managed to block the massive arm with his hands before firing another reddish white beam at one of Magita's feet.

While the colossal Trilopod was down, the King of the Monsters went towards Magita's head and seemed to _walk right through_ her neck as his body seemed to melt through her armor and flesh. He made it into Magita's mouth before he hunched forward with his body engulfed in reddish white fire and lightning and released a devastating blast as the Trilopod's body exploded, leaving only piles of burnt flesh and bones, before Godzilla fell over with smoke coming off of him.

The other Earth Kaiju awoke before they slowly approached Godzilla's seemingly lifeless body with looks of sadness on their faces. They all carried his body towards the ocean and watched as his long, sharp dorsal spines disappeared beneath the calm waters. The scene slowly began to disappear when they got one last look of Godzilla raising his head out of the water and roaring off in the distance with the sunset behind him before they were now surrounded by white blankness.

"So that's how he beat her, huh?" Cana remarked

"Now I understand why he doesn't like to talk about how he beat that monster." Juvia said.

"Yeah, he almost died doing it. Almost." Gray said in a low voice.

"I'm honestly impressed he's still able to continue after everything he went through." Erza said with a smirk.

"He and the others are pretty amazing aren't they?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

"They sure are." Lisanna said with a smile similar to her sisters.

Gildarts didn't say anything, but smirked a little as the looked back at the battles.

Lucy was silently going over the images in her head and couldn't help but smile a little. _You sure did change a lot didn't you._

Natsu was also thinking back at the various battles Godzilla had. _I wonder...just how strong is he._ He then grinned. _I hope I get to find out one day._

"Now you understand why they have such a strained relationship with the humans of our world." the Shobijin stated.

"Hey, it's no problem." Natsu smiled, causing the Shobijin to look at him with raised eyebrows. "It doesn't matter what they did in the past. Their a part of our family now, they'll always be."

The Shobijin couldn't help but smile when they saw the other wizards nod in agreement. "Thank you. Now then..."

"...let's head back to the guild, shall we?"

* * *

 **Next Time: Fitting In**


	11. Fitting In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Please don't forget to comment and leave constructive criticism.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Fitting In_

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Lucy Theme..._**

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages awoke and found that they were still seated at the same spots they were in earlier. They noticed the party was still going on around them, as if no time had passed at all. They then looked across the table and saw the Earth Defenders were still sitting where they were, simply staring at them with blank expressions. Happy noticed that Rodan had a bowl full of fish in front of him and watched as he swallowed one whole, his eye's sparkling as he stared at the fish.

After a brief silence, Levy spoke first. "How long were we out?"

"About two minutes." Gorosaurus answered simply.

The mages were silent for a few moments, then...

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison.

Some of the Defenders covered their ears at the sudden shouting, while some shuddered at the loud noise. "Jeez, do you humans have to be so loud?" Baragon said as he held his paws over his large ears.

We were only out for _two_ minutes?!" Gray asked.

"Yeah, but I started to get hungry so that Kinana lady offered me some fish." Rodan said as he gestured over to the bar where the mages saw the purple haired girl waving at them.

"So..." Anguirus started. "...what did you think?"

"Now you know what exactly we were all those years ago." Kumonga said as the other Kaiju besides Godzilla had nervous looks on their faces.

However, they were surprised when the mages simply smiled at them, but were also a little uncomfortable when they didn't saw anything.

"Are you just going to keep sitting there looking creepy or are you going to answer the question?" Kamoebas asked in a nervous tone.

When Natsu eventually answered for the others, the Defenders were shocked by what they heard. "You guys are totally awesome!"

The others couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expressions the Kaiju had. Some of them spoke with clear surprise on their faces. "...EEEEHHHHH?!"

Manda spoke with a stutter after getting over her initial talk. "B-but, all the things we did-" she was cut off by Mira who held a hand up.

"That doesn't matter. You all were only doing what you thought was right, we still completely support you being a part of the guild." she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." Lisanna continued. "You all seem really sweet." the other mages nodded in agreement.

The Defenders were still silent for a moment until Varan slammed his hand on the table. "Ha! You heard them! Pay up Baragon!"

Baragon growled something incoherent before handing him a large slab of meat he got from the bar.

Lily cocked an eyebrow "What's that all about?"

Varan looked up at the wizards as he took a bit out of his steak. "Oh, me and Baragon had a bet on whether you guy's would allow us to stay or kick us out after you were done looking at the bosses memories." he then smirked at Baragon. "And it looks like I won!"

"Scaly rodent." Baragon muttered.

"C'mon. We wouldn't kick you guys out." Lucy said. "Your already part of our family."

Godzilla couldn't help but smile a when he noticed Lucy smile at him. King Caesar then spoke. "So...now what?"

Rodan shrugged and bent down to grab a fish when his beak hit the table, he noticed his bowl was gone. He looked and saw Happy running off with it and glared. "Oi! Get back here with that!" he shouted as he took off after the blue exceed.

"No way!" Happy yelled back as stared to run from the angry pterosaur.

The Defenders and mages all laughed as they continued to watch Rodan chase Happy around the guild hall. Godzilla gave a small smile. "I think we're going to fit in just fine here."

The Shobijin made their way onto Lea's head and sat down for a moment. The Defender's noticed they looked pretty exhausted. "You should really rest for a moment. You used up a lot of magic using that connection spell." Zilla said. The Shobijin simply nodded in unison before dozing off.

Mira and Lisanna gave the Mothra Twins a sad look as the larvae rested their heads on the ground. It was upsetting for them to know that their own mother would sacrifice herself to protect her children from being killed by her brother. Her _brother_ especially. They turned to look at Godzilla.

"Godzilla?" Lisanna asked. "How did you know Mothra?"

The Defender's were quiet after that. Rodan and Happy stopped chasing each other when they heard Lisanna's question and came back over to the group. Godzilla gave a sad look to the Mothra Twin's, who both nodded at him, before looking back at the sisters.

"She saved my life once."

Mira gave a confused look. "How?"

Godzilla closed his eye's for a moment before he opened them again. "She and her children came to help me during a battle with a Kaiju called Destroyah six years ago."

Wendy cringed a little. "Just the name sounds scary."

"She sure is." Rodan said as he pulled a fish out of his bowl and handed it to Happy. "She's practically a demon."

"She _is_ a demon." Everyone looked at Anguirus, who was staring at the ground with his face slightly twisted in anger.

Erza tilted her head a little. "Do you know her?"

Anguirus nodded. "I fought against her several years ago."

Godzilla knew what his old friend was thinking of. After all, he was the one who was called to face Destroyah after her first appearance and attack even though Godzilla was the one who the humans meant to call. He had heard about what happened during Anguirus' battle with her and was just glad that he was still alive. Knowing what he was going through now, Godzilla decided to take the attention off of him. "Anyway's, Mothra was mortally wounded after she protected me from one of Destoroyah's attacks. We believe it was because of her injuries that Battra..." he started to trail off a little.

King Caesar followed up on that. "It was several months after the Battle of L.A. that Godzilla welcomed the twin's to our home on the Monster Islands."

Mira and Lisanna cast another sad glance at the larvae, who were giving Godzilla a sad look. The mood of the group grew a little sour, something Rodan quickly took notice of.

"C'mon, what's with the sour faces? Let's stop dwelling on the past so much and think about how much fun we're gonna be having from now on."

Godzilla smiled at his friend. "You really know how to lighten the mood, don't you?"

"What can I say? I can't stand seeing people all dark and gloomy." Rodan smirked. "And besides, helping lift people's spirit's is kinda my job."

Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh. The mood started to lighten up a lot thank's to Rodan. Some of the guys went off to join in on the party, while the girls stayed behind with the Defender's.

Lucy finally decided to ask the big question that was on her mind. "Godzilla? Do you...ever regret having all those battles?"

Godzilla was slightly surprised by the question. He let it sink in for a moment before answering. "Not one bit. I did what I felt was the right thing to do."

The girls smiled at his answer. "You know, for a big, scaly monster, your actually really sweet." Mira said with a smile.

Godzilla looked rather uncomfortable after she said that and looked away for a moment, causing the other Defender's to laugh a little.

"I think these humans are already starting to get to us." Kumonga snickered.

"I think this place is going to suit us just fine, for now at least." Baragon smirked.

"I have a question as well." Erza said. "What will happen if these 'Earth Conquerors' you spoke of earlier find us?"

The Defenders looked at each other for a moment before nodding. They looked back at the girls and Godzilla answered with a serious expression. "We fight them."

Levy's eye's widened. "Seriously?! Your gonna fight them?!"

"Of course." Gorosaurus answered. "Should they ever hope to step foot in this place at all, we will fight them with everything we've got."

"Hell yeah!" Rodan cheered. "We'll send 'em back to Terra in tears!"

"That's an understatement." Anguirus said with a small smirk. "We'll send them back in body bag's."

Manda flashed a surprised look towards the ankylosaur. "Isn't that a little _too_ dark?"

Anguirus shrugged. "Was it? I'm not too sure."

Varan laughed. "This world keeps getting better and better by the second! I bet I could handle any challenge this place can throw at me!"

"Oh yeah?" Cana smirked at him. "I'll bet you can't beat me at drinking."

Varan cocked an eye at the Card Mage, but then gave her a wicked smirk back. "Oh, your on lady." The two walked off towards the bar with the others watching in surprise.

"I never thought Cana would challenge one of you guy's to a drink off." Lisanna said.

Gorosaurus chuckled. "Varan's a risky gambler. He's always looking for a good challenge every now then. I guess he's found a rival in this Cana woman."

"I'm just a little worried how the alcohol will affect Varan, seeing how it already affects Cana." Levy said in a worried tone.

The other Defenders gave her confused looks. "Why? What does alcohol do to her?" Zilla asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough." Evergreen deadpanned.

"When you put it like that..." Rodan said as he started sweating a little. "I don't think I _want_ to find out."

"What do you know. The great 'Master of the Skies' is actually scared of how a drunken human will act, there's a first." Baragon laughed.

"Hey!" Rodan retorted.

"Master of the Skies?" Juvia repeated curiously.

"That's Rodan's title back on Earth." Anguirus stated. "He gained it due to that fact that he's known to be one of the fastest Kaiju who ever lived."

"But you never know." Kumonga added. "It's only a matter of time before someone surpasses you."

"No way!" Rodan shouted. "I could totally fly circles around anybody! Besides, I'm the fastest Kaiju there is."

Gorosaurus smirked. "Whatever you say Rodan."

"C'mon. Be nice to him boys." Manda said. "There's no need to poke fun at him just because he might one day become the second fastest."

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE PICKING ON ME TODAY?!" Rodan exasperated in frustration.

"I'm not." Wendy said with a sweet smile. "I think your really amazing."

Rodan couldn't help but blush a little and started rubbing the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Awww, thanks kid. At least _someone_ here is nice enough to compliment me on how awesome I can be."

King Caesar cocked an eye at Rodan before smirking. "Is that why your blushing?"

Rodan noticed his face felt a little hot as the others started laughing again. Rodan glared at them. "Stop trying to tick me off you jerks!"

"Okay, that's enough out of all of you." Godzilla said sternly. "We shouldn't be putting any doubt in anyone's abilities, especially when their your comrades."

"Thank you!" Rodan breathed out in relief.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Work Hard Lucy...**_

* * *

Just as things started to calm down, they heard the sound of Natsu and Gray shouting insults at each other from across the guild hall.

"Say that again, frosty!" Natsu shouted.

"I told you to stop eating like a pig, you fire freak!" Gray retorted.

"Well maybe you should try keeping your clothes on when your in public, stripper boy!" Natsu shot back.

"What did you say?!" Gray snarled angrily.

"You heard me!" Natsu shouted again.

Gajeel knocked a table away as he stomped towards the two. "There's a fight going on? And you didn't bother to invite me?!"

"Looks like this situation calls for a real man like me!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I suppose I should get involved as well." Freed said calmly as he adjusted his sleeves.

"Yeah! This is gonna be a blast!" Bickslow shouted. "Blast! Blast! Blast!" his babies repeated.

"If you guy's going then I'm going in too!" Nab said as he thrusted his fists in the air.

It wasn't long until almost every male member of Fairy Tail was engaged in an all out brawl. Tables, chairs and mugs were being demolished or tossed around like crazy as the brawling wizards continued to fight with fist's flying. Every now and then a torrent of fire, an iron club or a pillar of ice would be seen flying from the mass of people engaged in the brawl while the people not participating were cheering from their seats. The Defenders and the Fairy Tail ladies they sat with watched from their table, the former really surprised by how the situation seemed to just escalate out of nowhere. The fighting was so noisy that it woke the Shobijin from their little nap as they also watched the fighting with surprise.

Anguirus finally broke the silence. "Does this normally happen as well?"

Mira nodded with a smile. "Almost every day."

"Everyday?!" Kumonga shouted. "And you just _let_ them?!"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Lisanna smiled as well. "It's really what makes guild life so much more exciting."

"I'm just surprised nobody's dying over there." Gorosaurus remarked.

"The humans of this world seem a lot more resilient than the ones back home." Kamoebas said.

Zilla nodded. "You can say that again."

As the mages continued to fight in an all out battle royal, Gajeel tossed a chair at Natsu, who quickly dodged out of the way, causing the chair keep going before striking Baragon in the head. The ladies flinched when the red kaiju shot his head up and looked towards the fighting group of mages with sheer rage plastered on his face.

"Alright! Which of you fools threw that?!" he shouted.

Gajeel shot a evil smirk towards him. "So what if I did dog breath?"

Baragon's eye began to twitch uncontrollably at Black Steels insult. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" He shot out of his seat and tackled the Iron Dragon Slayer into the mass of brawling Fairy Tail members. "I'M GONNA CLAW YOUR FACE OFF YOU IRON-STUDDED BASTARD!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY PUPPY FACED LOOSER!" Gajeel shot back as he turned his arms in iron clubs and started swinging at Baragon, with the latter countering him with his sharp claws.

Rodan tried to call to his fellow Defender. "Oi, Baragon! Calm down will ya?!"

"Relax Rodan." Caesar said as he put a paw on his shoulder. "Just let him go. He needs to blow off steam."

Kumonga looked up at the mutant pterosaur. "Yeah. Besides, Baragon isn't stupid enough to actually kill those humans. Unless he want's to get punished by the boss."

Rodan shivered at little at the thought. "I don't even _want_ to think about what Chief would do." His expression began to calm a little. "I guess I just don't like getting involved in violence unless I need to."

Then, almost right on queue, a metal tray flew out from the fight and struck Rodan square in the face. The ladies giggled when they saw that Rodan's beak had actually made a deep dent in the tray when it fell off. They stopped when they noticed his body started trembling as he held his eyes closed.

"You know...when you think about it..." His eyes shot open as he sped away from the table and started plowing through the large group of brawling wizards. "I THINK _THIS_ SITUATION CALLS FOR A GOOD OLD FASHION BEAT DOWN!"

"There he goes now." Anguirus said while keeping a straight face.

"Is he going to be okay?" Wendy asked.

"He'll be fine kid." Kamoebas said. "As long as you don't provoke him."

"I'VE BEEN FEELING PLENTY PROVOKED AS OF LATE!" Rodan shouted from the fight where he was seen kicking Max in the face and tossing Vijeeter into a table.

Godzilla noticed some of the Defenders seemed to be fidgeting a little and sighed. "If you want to join in, go ahead. I won't stop you."

The Defenders stared at him with surprised expressions for a moment before smiling and dashing off towards the fight. "AYE SIR!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Happy screamed after them.

Lucy shot a surprised look at Godzilla. "Your okay with letting them fight?"

Godzilla simply nodded. "They'll be fine. I've known them long enough to know they won't seriously hurt your comrades." The Mothra Twins seemed to nod in agreement.

"You seem quite confident in your team mates." Juvia remarked.

"The Defenders understand when too far is too far, so you won't have to worry about someone being seriously injured." the Shobijin said.

As they said this, Natsu was seen flying over their heads and crashing into several more tables before charging back towards the fight. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT ICE PRINCESS!"

"NOT UNLESS I GET YOU FIRST FLAME BRAIN!" Gray retorted.

"YOUR BOTH GONNA BE BRUISING BIG TIME WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" King Caesar declared as he delivered a roundhouse kick to Natsu and sent him flying into Gray, causing them to bowl into a group of onlooking guild members.

Lisanna smiled at the fighting mages and Kaiju before frowning and looking back at Godzilla. "Are you gonna join in with them?"

Godzilla shook his head. "I'd better not. I tend to accidentally go a little overboard when engaging multiple enemies."

Mira simply gave him another smile. "That's nothing new. A lot of us tend to go a little overboard from time to time."

Suddenly, a whole _table_ was tossed towards the group (a stray shot from Natsu and Gray's fight), forcing the ladies to duck their heads and avoid being hit. Unfortunately, the table ended striking Godzilla square in the snout and crumbled upon making contact with his face. The larvae squeaked in surprise when they saw their friend get hit, but were surprised to see that he didn't even looked fazed. He simply sat where he was with his eye's closed, much to the ladies surprise, for several moments before they began to notice he was trembling as well.

"On second thought..." he said in a low, rumbling voice. His eye's shot open as well, but this time, they were pure white and he had a look of thunder on his face before he charged towards the fight and started plowing through the mages like they were nothing. "PERHAPS A LITTLE OVERBOARD IS JUST WHAT YOU FOOLS NEED!"

Kumonga looked over and blanched upon seeing the King of Monsters charging into the fight with fury. "Oh crap! The boss is pissed! Out of the way! Code Green! Code Green!"

The other Defenders heard the giant spiders warning and were quick to jump out of the way as Godzilla knocked over several mages and began to mercilessly knock the lights out of any nearby mages who got caught in his warpath.

"Oh my goodness." Mira giggled as she watched Godzilla put both Elfman and Nab in a double headlock before he slammed his tail down onto Gajeel and Baragon who were fighting close by.

"I think they _are_ going to fit in just nicely." Erza said with a smirk.

"Yeah...if they don't accidentally destroy the whole guild hall first." Levy laughed nervously.

The whole guild was in chaos once the Defenders joined in on the brawl, Gildarts was watching from the bar and was laughing at the other mages misfortune while Makarov sat next to him and seemed to be _crying_ over all the damage that was being done to the guild hall.

Meanwhile, Cana and Varan both were sitting at the end of the bar, each with a large mug filled with alcohol in hand and both looking quite wasted. The Card Mage noticed that the Earth Defender was looking quite buzzed and grinned at him. "What's the matter? Never had the experience of a good buzz before?"

Varan stared at his empty mug with blurry vision. "I have no idea what this stuff is, but it feels weird. I'm not so sure about this."

"Aww, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out already." Cana teased with a drunk grin. "And I thought you enjoyed a good challenge. Guess even a big tall monster from another universe can't handle a little liquor."

Varan turned towards Cana with a challenging look in his eyes. He was NOT about to let his pride be wounded by this human woman's words. Cana's grin got even wider when she saw his expression. She knew she finally had him.

"I don't know what the Daiei you're talking about, but don't count me out yet!" Varan declared as he slammed his mug on the bar. "Someone get me another round! And make it extra strong!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cana laughed.

The Shobijin smiled as they watched the fight from their spot on Lea's head. Perhaps Erza was right.

The Defenders were _definitely_ going to fit in just fine.

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart Airship:**

"Attention to all members of Grimoire Heart!" Master Hades announcement rang throughout the entire ship. "As you already know, we have some new allies joining our ranks for the time being. You are to treat them with as though they were your fellow soldiers and to follow whatever requests they ask of you. Furthermore, if I find you making any sort of threatening advances towards them, I will personally have you handed over to Ultear for immediate expulsion." Those who heard him say that last part shivered in fear. They knew what Hades meant by 'expulsion' and didn't dare hope it would come to that for them.

Hades stood up from his throne after finishing his announcement. The Seven Kin of Purgatory were still by his side, as well as Hades' Deputy Commander, Bluenote Stinger. Bluenote was already informed about their little alliance with the Earth Conquerors and while he wasn't overly excited about the idea of having to team up with a bunch of monsters, he decided he would go along with it for now. Speaking of the Conquerors, they were standing before Master Hades and the others while SpaceGodzilla stood directly in front of Hades, a blank expression on his face.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Hades started. "Your comrades are welcome to make themselves at home."

SpaceGodzilla simply nodded before speaking to his fellow Kaiju over his shoulder. "Conquerors, you are dismissed." The others nodded before exiting the room, leaving only Battra, Megaguirus, Destoroyah and Gabara with their leader.

"If you don't mind me asking." Ultear said as she turned to the crystalline beast. "Is this 'Godzilla' you spoke of really as powerful as you claim?"

"Believe me..." SpaceGodzilla replied in a low voice. "He among one of the strongest Kaiju to walk upon the face of our world. Only few have been able to stand against him, but even they were bested."

"But now that we're in this alliance, theirs no way that overgrown iguana stands a chance against us!" Gabara proclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"Don't go jumping to conclusion so quickly Gabara." Battra warned menacingly. "Don't forget how strong he's gotten over the last two years."

"Don't forget about Fairy Tail." Caprico added.

Zancrow snorted. "Please! There nothing but a joke! We could crush them without a problem!"

"You seem quite confident in yourself human." Destoroyah hissed. "With the Earth Defenders watching their backs now, it won't just be a walk in the park. There will no doubt be bloodshed."

Meredy slightly cringed at how the Serizawan Legacy had said that, but didn't allow it to show. She wanted to say something, but Zancrow cut her off. "Yeah right! Our guild is one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in all of Fiore. There's no way we could lose to those fairies just because they have monsters in their ranks now."

"Don't underestimate the power of the Earth Defenders." Megaguirus warned the blonde teen. "It will only cost you your life."

"Tell me SpaceGodzilla." Hades interjected. "Do you have some sort of plan for them?"

"Oh don't worry, I already have something planned for the Defenders." SpaceGodzilla answered. "As long as everything goes according to plan..." Another wicked smile formed on his face. "...not even my brother will be able to stop us."

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Friends...**_

* * *

 **Back at Fairy Tail:**

It was around midnight in Magnolia now and practically every member of Fairy Tail was completely knocked out with almost every table and chair either upturned or just knocked over. They had partied to the max earlier that day and now they were all spread throughout the entire guild hall, fast asleep. The only one awake was Lucy, who had fallen asleep on one of the few tables that weren't knocked over but just woke up recently. She looked around the guild hall and saw that even the Earth Defenders were wiped out. However, she noticed that some of them were passed out next to a Fairy Tail wizard or two.

Cana was passed out on the bar next to Varan, who was sleeping on top of an empty barrel. Baragon and Gajeel were also asleep next to each other with their bodies covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts from their fight earlier, but nothing too serious. Wendy was fast asleep with Carla on her lap, but what surprised Lucy was that she was cuddled up against Rodan, who was using his wing as a blanket for the young girl and the white exceed. She couldn't help but find the scene quite adorable. She also noticed Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were fast asleep while leaning up against a table that was knocked on it's side. It didn't take her long for her to notice that Mira and Lisanna were also cuddling with the Mothra Twin's, both the larvae sleeping with their heads resting on the Strauss sisters laps while the Shobijin slept on Lea's head.

Lucy felt a pang of sadness when she stared at the twin's. They had lost their mother and forced to go off on their own until eventually _someone_ was kind enough to take them in. Unlike them, however, Lucy was forced to live with her father, who seemed to care more about their family fortune than he did her, after her mother died. But like the twin's, she too traveled around until she eventually find a group she could call her family. Fairy Tail was her true family now and she hoped that the Defenders would eventually come to accept them as a family like she did.

She then heard a growl and turned around to see Godzilla sleeping on his haunches with his arms resting on his knees and his head low. She also noticed Anguirus was curled up like a sleeping dog on Godzilla's left while King Caesar was leaning against the stage with his arms crossed on his right. She smiled as she saw Godzilla's face twitch a little every so often, as if he was having a dream.

 _'Despite all the battles you've faced and all the near death experiences...you still chose to fight.'_ Her smile got a little brighter. _'Just like Natsu.'_ As she thought that, she noticed Natsu was asleep right in the middle of the guild hall with Happy sleeping next to him. She bent down to look at Natsu a little closer with a slight frown. ' _I wonder if Natsu ever feels sad or lonely, especially with him wanting to look for Igneel.'_ She then saw that he was starting to squirm in his sleep a little and couldn't help but smile again. _'_ _You know, he's actually pretty cute when he's sleeping.'_

Suddenly, a flaming fist by the still sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer hit Lucy in the face and sent her flying through the roof of the guild hall as she screamed the entire way. Natsu smiled in his sleep. "Heh heh. Told you not back talk to me, Gray." he mumbled to himself.

Lucy crawled out of the canal by her apartment with a massive bump on her cheek and was completely soaked. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

A young man wearing a black and gold trimmed toga with a white cloth wrapped around his left shoulder and across his waist with a silver medallion wrapped around his neck was drinking from a small pond in the middle of the forest. After taking his last sip from his hand, he looked up at the moon above, his eyes hidden behind his jet black hair. Then, he heard several growls coming from behind him and turned around to see he was surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"Please...you mustn't come near me." he spoke in a low voice. The wolves continued to approach, their fangs dripping with saliva and their eyes brimming with hunger. The man put his hands up in front of him shakily. "No, stay back. I'm not your enemy, I mean you no harm!" His pleas went unanswered as the wolves all pounced at the man at the same time. Suddenly, an invisible wave shot through the air from the man as time itself seemed to slow down. Once the wolves seemed close, they all slumped to the ground without getting back up again.

They were all dead.

"I tried to warn you. I told you to stay away." the man spoke in a shaky voice. "...I'm sorry."

Then, out of nowhere, the plants started to turn dark and began to wither away, the trees began to grow limp and bare and birds started falling from the sky. Everything around the man started dying. "I don't mean to take the lives of others. It's as though the world is rejecting me." The man then looked up a little to reveal his dark eyes as he gave a sorrowful expression.

"Natsu...I hope that I will see you soon."

* * *

 **And cut! The story is starting to move forward now everybody! The next chapter will focus a little more on the relationship between Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders. The next one after that will start the Tenrou Arc. Until next time, see you then.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Fairy Tail Family**


	12. Fairy Tail Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Hey everyone! This chapter is going to focus on a few of the human/kaiju match ups that I came up with before writing this story. The next chapter will start the Tenrou Island Arc so be prepared. Also, expect some references to _Godzilla: Legends #1_ by Matt Frank and Jeff Prezenkowski with Anguirus vs. Destoroyah and the origins of the King of the Monsters! Thank you, now let us continue.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Fairy Tail Family_

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Home..._**

* * *

It was about late afternoon in the town of Magnolia and the Fairy Tail mages had just finished cleaning up the guild hall. They had created quite a mess during their big welcome party for the Earth Defenders and they had to wake up bright and early in order to clean it. Speaking of the Earth Defenders, they had offered to help with the cleaning as well and thanks to their cooperation with the rest of the guilds wizards, they were able to help get the guilds hall nice and clean in less than an hour or two.

By now, most of the guilds members were taking the day off to relax and unwind by socializing with the rest of their fellow mages. The Kaiju were also taking this time to get to know the humans of the Fairy Tail guild. They all knew that since they were probably going to be in this world for quite a while, they might as well learn to get to know the Fairy Tail wizards. Right now, every Defender was engaging in conversation with some of the mages.

Well... _almost_ every Defender.

Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan all said that they needed some time to get some fresh air and had left the guild hall after they helped with the clean up. Varan was sitting at a table with Cana and Baragon. The tan colored, flying squirrel-like kaiju was resting his elbows on the bar as he rubbed his eyes with his clawed hands. He looked incredibly tired.

Varan gave out a loud groan as he continued to rub his eyes. "I guess that's one way to experience your first...uhhhh...what's it called again?"

Cana, who was sitting to Varan's right, looked over to him. "A hangover?"

"Exactly." Varan groaned again. He then looked over at Cana as she pulled out an entire _barrel_ of alcohol and took a long swig out of it, causing his eyes to widen a little. "How are you still able to drink that stuff, especially after last night?"

The Card mage smirked at him. "Easy, I can handle my liquor. Unlike you apparently."

Varan just rolled his eyes and looked over to Baragon, who was sitting to his left. "If I ever try to challenge this girl to a drink off again, please kick me in the head really hard."

"It's a deal." Baragon replied bluntly.

Elsewhere, Mirajane was working the bar while Lisanna, Gray, and Juvia were engaged in conversation with King Caesar, Manda, and the Shobijin. The Mothra Twins sat with them as well and were happily munching on some fruit that Mira had bought earlier. Lisanna was watching the children of Mothra as they ate when she remembered something that had been on her mind for a while.

"Excuse me for asking ladies, but were did the Mothra Twins get their names?"

The Shobijin, who were drinking water from small bottle caps, looked up at the Take-Over mage. "Mothra Lea was given her name by Mothra herself, but Baby Mothra was given his name by the villagers of our home on Infant Island because he is the youngest of the two."

Lisanna gave the two an unsure look. "But doesn't it feel weird to just call him _Baby_ Mothra? Have you ever thought about changing the name when he gets older?"

The two tiny, magical women looked at each other for a moment and nodded before turning back to Lisanna again while smiling. "Do you have a name in mind?"

Lisanna thought about it for a moment before she clapped her hands together. She got up from her seat and knelt down in front of the larvae. "Since his sister's name is Mothra Lea..." She looked at Baby Mothra with a smile forming on her face.

"...How about Mothra _Leo_?"

Baby Mothra, who had just finished munching on an orange, looked up at Lisanna and stared at her for a moment before giving her a happy squeak. Mothra Lea looked at her brother and seemed to be nodding at him.

The Shobijin's smiles got bigger. "He says he loves it, and Lea approves of it as well."

Lisanna smiled as she put her hands on the sides of Baby Mothra's face. "Alright then, it's official. Your new name is Mothra Leo."

The newly named Mothra Leo squeaked again and started nuzzling his head against the Take-Over mage. Lisanna laughed as she wrapped her arms around around Leo's head and pulled him in a hug. Mira was watching the adorable scene before her and couldn't hold back a delightful squeal. "You two are just so cute!"

While the Strauss sisters congratulated Mothra Leo, Gray and Juvia were having their own little conversation with King Caesar and Manda. Juvia was telling the two Earth Defenders about how she and the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, used to be part of the Phantom Lord guild before they eventually joined Fairy Tail after their guild was disbanded due to the Phantom War with Fairy Tail.

She also told them about how it was during the Phantom War that Gray helped her get over her gloomy past as the 'Rain Woman' of Phantom Lords elite group of S-Class mages: the Element 4. Caesar and Manda were quite fascinated by what they heard, but also couldn't help but laugh a little every time they heard Juvia refer Gray as her 'beloved' or 'darling', much to the Ice-Make mages annoyance and embarrassment.

"Umm...excuse me?"

The four of them turned around to see the young Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell, was standing behind them looking a little nervous.

"Yes little one? Is there something you need?" Manda asked politely.

Wendy looked at the ground nervously before she took a deep breath and looked the two in the eyes.

"Do you know where I can find Rodan?"

The two were a little surprised as to why she would be looking for their resident mutated pterosaur, but decided not to prod. "He said he wanted to go find a nice place to stretch his wings for a while." Caesar replied. "Why do you ask?"

Wendy just gave a small smile. "No reason, but thank you." she bowed her head politely and was about to turn around when she realized something. "Oh! Can you do me a favor please?" The two Kaiju looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "Please don't tell Carla where I am. She tends to overreact a lot when I go off on my own."

The Defenders were a little confused by this, but nodded in agreement. As they watched the young, blue haired girl walk out of the guild, they looked at each other with confusion written on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Gray asked.

"Not sure." Caesar answered. "I'm honestly surprised she wants to go looking for Rodan."

Manda just smiled. "Well, they did seem to get along quite well last night."

Juvia nodded. "Yes, as I recall, she was using your friends wing as a blanket last night."

King Caesar scratched his chin for a moment before smiling. ' _Hehe, look out Rodan. It sounds like you have a fan.'_

Gray then realized that someone was missing. Actually, make that _four_ someones.

"Hey. Anyone know where Natsu and Lucy went? Or Erza and Happy?"

Mira looked over at them from across the bar. "Erza said she was going to go for a walk for some reason, and Natsu, Lucy and Happy said they were going to the East Forest."

Gorosaurus, who was sitting with Levy, Jet and Droy, looked over at her in confusion. "And that troubles you?"

Lisanna looked over at him from her spot at the bar with her sister. "You know, Natsu told me that Lucy was a little concerned about something with Godzilla and said that he would take her and Happy to look for him."

Levy looked up from a book she was reading with her eyes slightly wide. "Hey. I heard Erza say the exact same thing, but with Anguirus."

The Shobijin thought about it for a moment before they started giggling a little.

"It seems those three are about to make some new friends in this world."

* * *

 **Later that day:**

The Sky Dragon Slayer stood upon the highest hill she could find, which just so happened to be right by Fairy Hills. Wendy had been searching for about half and hour now yet she could find no sign of the mutant pterosaur. She was about ready to give up and go back to the guild...

...When she heard the sound of delightful screams up above.

She looked up and saw a brown spec flying about high in the sky. Rodan was performing a series of dips and dives that made the young girl's eyes widen in awe and amazement. She had watched Rodan's battles with Gigan, Kaiser Ghidorah and Magita when she and the others looked into Godzilla's memories and she couldn't help but admire the pterosaurs strength and bravery.

Although she had helped her friends many times in the past with her Healing and Support Magic, she still wished that she could learn how to use more offensive based magic. When she saw all the almost impossible feats that Rodan pulled off, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She watched the Master of the Skies for several moments before taking a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could. "Excuse me! Mr. Rodan?!"

Thanks to the pterosaurs advanced senses, he heard the voice call to him from bellow and looked down. His eagle-like vision caught sight of the young, blue haired girl waving her arms in the air to get his attention. Rodan made a sharp u-turn and flew towards the hill where the young girl was waiting for him. He gave a couple flaps of his wings before landing perfectly on his feet. He tucked his wings into his sides and walked over to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Hey. Your Wendy, right? How ya doing?" Rodan asked.

Wendy smiled and bowed her head. "I'm doing fine, thank you." She looked back up at him with a look of confusion. "But...what were you doing up there?"

Rodan smiled. "Just going for a late morning fly about. I don't really like being cooped up in tight spaces for too long, so I just wanted to get out to stretch my wings and enjoy the sights."

Wendy nodded. "Oh, I understand." She then gave him another smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought you were amazing up there."

Rodan looked a little embarrassed at the praise. "Oh, you saw that?" Wendy nodded again. "Well...thanks kid, but it's really not that big of a deal."

Wendy shook her head. "No! I mean it! I'v never seen anyone pull off something as amazing as that!"

Rodan just stared at her for moment and started blushing. "Thanks kid. That means a lot to me." He stopped blushing soon after that. "So what do you need from me kid?"

Wendy's smile faded as she stared at the ground and started rubbing her hands nervously. "Well...I was just...wondering if you...if you..."

Rodan cocked an eye at the nervous girl. "Are you okay? If your nervous about something, you can tell me. My ears are always open to any-"

"Please teach me how to fight!"

And the mutant pterosaur was silenced instantly by Wendy's sudden outburst. She quickly turned her back to him and covered her face with her hands. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound so ridiculous!"

Rodan continued to stare at her in surprise as he processed the girls words. "You...want me to... _train_ you?"

Wendy slowly turned to look at Rodan again and nodded. "I can use Healing and Support Magic to help my friends in battle, but sometimes...I feel like it isn't enough. I feel useless sometimes."

Rodan thought about it for a moment before he crouched down so that he was at eye level with her and nodded. "Kid...I completely understand."

Wendy looked at him with surprise. "W-what?"

The Master of the Skies stared directly into the Sky Dragon Slayers brown eyes. "You don't feel like your doing enough to help support your friends. You want to play a more active role in their battles by getting more involved _with_ the battle. I totally get it."

Wendy just stared into Rodan's eyes as he continued. "If you want to get stronger, than that's completely fine, but just because you can't get physically involved in a battle doesn't mean your useless." the young girl continued to stare in silence. "Let me tell you something kid. Whenever I find myself in a fight I can't possibly win, I tell myself this." He put his clawed fingers on her shoulder.

"When the going get's tough, don't look down..." He then lightly jabbed Wendy's chest with the finger of his other wing. "Look straight ahead."

Wendy was still completely stunned in silence as he let his words sink in. Rodan continued. "You really wanna get stronger?" Wendy slowly nodded.

"Well guess what...I'll help you get stronger."

Wendy's eyes were as wide as saucers now and Rodan could have sworn he could see tears in her eyes. Then, out of the blue, Wendy threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Rodan just stood there as her head was buried in his crook of his neck. A small smile crept it's way on his face as he slowly wrapped his wings around Wendy's trembling form while making sure she didn't poke herself on his chest spikes. "Hey, don't sweat it kid. So...you ready to train."

When Wendy finally pulled away, she wiped her eyes and nodded, her eyes now looked fierce. "Yeah, I'm ready!"

Rodan chuckled. "I like that look your giving kid. Now then," He stood up and spread his wings, getting himself into a fighting stance, "Hit me with everything you got!"

* * *

On a large ridge that seemed to look over all of Magnolia, Anguirus sat on his rump as he watched over the town. He found the scene quite pleasant. He never got a chance to do something like this back on Terra, so he decided he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. But something else was on his mind. Something that was brought up during their welcome party the day before that he hoped he would forget.

He hoped that a view of the sights would ease his conscience, but only seemed to help a little. The terrible memories seemed to still be lingering in the back of his mind and he couldn't seem to get rid of them now. He sighed as he pawed at the ground a little with his front claws.

 _'That beast...that wicked, demonic beast. Why did I even bother trying to fight something like her? Why?!'_

"Enjoying the view?"

Anguirus turned his head to see Erza walking up to him.

The mutant ankylosaur chuckled. "We never really get many chances to see things like this back on Terra. I might as well try to drink the scene in for as long as I can."

Erza smiled as she stood to Angurirus' left. "Mind if I join you?"

Anguirus shook his head. "Not at all." Erza sat down next to him as they both watched the view together.

They said nothing for several moments before the Requip mage eventually broke the silence. "Somethings troubling you."

Anguirus was slightly surprised by this, but just sighed. "How'd you guess?"

Erza looked at him with a serious face. "Call it a hunch. Also, I noticed you seemed quite unnerved when Godzilla brought up the monster that Mothra protected him from." The spike-shelled beast didn't look at her and just continued to look out at the town. "What is your connection with Destoroyah?"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Dark Guild...**_

* * *

She was surprised when Anguirus suddenly bared his fangs and gave a guttural growl. "That sick, twisted _demon_..." He managed to regain his composure before turning to Erza. "I fought her about ten years ago, after SpaceGodzilla invaded with the three other space kaiju."

Erza gave him an intense look. "What happened during that fight?"

Anguirus took a deep breath.

"I...almost died that day."

When Erza didn't say anything, Anguirus decided to ask a question of his own. "I'm assuming that the Shobijin showed you and the others Godzilla's first rampage on Tokyo?" She nodded. "Well, after Godzilla basically left the entire city in ruins, the human military tracked him to Tokyo Bay and decide to take the chance to end him once and for all. So, they went to a man called Dr. Daisuke Serizawa to help them."

Erza was still silent, so Anguirus continued. "He was apparently a famous Japanese scientist who unintentionally created a device called the 'Oxygen Destroyer' and the military believed it would help them in putting an end to Godzilla."

Erza cocked an eyebrow. "What was the Oxygen Destroyer?"

Anguirus sighed again. "From what I understand, it was a weapon so deadly it made the atomic bomb that created Godzilla in the first place look like a firecracker. Judging from the name, I'm sure you can already guess what it could do."

Erza thought about it for a moment, then her eyes widened. "You mean..."

Anguirus nodded. "Yes...It possessed enough power to destroy the very oxygen itself within a hundred mile radius."

Erza was dumbstruck. "Why would someone create something so dangerous in the first place?!"

The mutant ankylosaur shook his head. "Like I said, he never intended to create it. It was an accident." He then looked at the ground with a sorrowful look. "However, he feared that if the device _did_ destroy Godzilla, the military would want to use his device as a weapon of war and destruction. So as Serizawa watched as his device was detonated..." He took another deep breath before looking Erza in the eyes.

"...he killed himself."

Erza was frozen in shock for a moment before she found that something didn't make sense. "Hold on, what does this have to do with your battle with Destoroyah?"

Anguirus closed his eyes. "Destoroyah was created by the Oxygen Destroyer."

Erza was once again speechless.

"W-what? How?"

"When the device was unleashed on Godzilla, a species of ancient crab just so happened to be caught in the blast and began to slowly mutate over the course of about 60 years." Anguirus replied. "Once her mutation was complete, she unleashed her wrath on an entire city and the human military were completely helpless against her. So, they used a special device in the hopes of calling Godzilla to help them." He looked at the ground again. "But instead-"

"-They got you." Erza finished.

Anguirus nodded. "Back then, I earned a reputation due to the fact that I lost every fight I ever got into with every kaiju I encountered. You see, I was very...prideful, as you might say. I never allowed those defeats to keep me down, so I just kept going."

He paused for a moment. "But one that day, when I chose to challenge Destoroyah, I realized...I had finally bitten off more than I could chew."

He suddenly felt his body begin to tense up when the memories seemed to flood through his mind. He could remember Destoroyah literally prying his jaws open, ready to slice him in two with her glowing horn. He remembered her amber eyes gleaming with pure, bloodthirsty delight as she was about to slice him down his throat. His claws began to dig into the dirt, he closed his eyes and bared his teeth again as the images kept flowing through his brain like a tidal wave.

"That was the first time I ever truly felt...afraid."

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Mirajane Theme...**_

* * *

Erza knew exactly what she needed to due. Her body began to glow with her Requip Magic, making her vanish for a few moments. She then reappeared without her armor, her attire now consisting of a white blouse and a blue skirt. She reached out and started stroking her hand on Anguirus' neck, making his body tense up even more from the sudden contact...before he started to feel more relaxed. She continued to stroke the back of his neck for about a minute or two until she could feel all of his stress lift away. Once Anguirus felt more relaxed, he nodded a silent thanks to Erza before continuing.

"Anyway, had the humans not arrived to give aid, I would have been dead in seconds. They eventually discovered that Destoroyah's biggest weakness was exposure to sub zero temperatures and used this discovery to help me in defeating her." He took his eyes off the ground and focused his attention on Erza. "She escaped before I could finish her off, but I wasn't complaining. I was just glad it was over. It was after that fight when Godzilla showed up and he and I both realized how much we seemed to truly respect each other and we had been allies ever since."

Erza smiled. "So you two finally learned to get along with each other." She then shook her head. " I wish it was that easy with Natsu and Gray."

Anguirus chuckled. "Indeed. Seeing those two in combat really takes me back to every time me and Godzilla ran into each other."

Erza nodded before holding her hand out to him. "I never got to properly introduce myself when we met yesterday. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, the Queen of the Fairies."

Anguirus smiled and grasped her hand with his front paw. "Anguirus, the Ferocious Dragon. Don't worry, I'm not an actual dragon."

Erza chuckled. "I'll remember that."

The two eventually stared back out at Magnolia again, both basking in their new friendship.

* * *

Natsu was using his keen sense of smell to try and sniff out Godzilla, who he was able to track all the way to the East Forest outside of town. Lucy and Happy were keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the King of the Monsters, but so far they weren't having any luck.

Then, Natsu picked up something and found Godzilla sitting by the edge of the small lake where he, Happy and Lisanna used to hang out when they were younger. Lucy and Happy caught up with the Salamander and saw the saurian as well. He seemed to be staring out into space as he sat near the lake. They were about to announce their presence when they heard Godzilla speak.

"You can stop skulking about now. I already know your there."

They were slightly surprised by this, but then they remembered his sixth sense. They came out from their hiding spot and sat by Godzilla's right. They looked up at Godzilla and noticed he wasn't looking at them, but was staring at his reflection in the lake. He continued to stare at his reflection for several moments before he finally spoke.

"Well, you found me. Care to explain why you were hunting me down?"

Natsu and Happy looked at Lucy, silently telling her to get on with what she wanted to ask Godzilla. Lucy looked up at him. "We were just wondering if we ask you something."

Godzilla continued to look at his reflection when he answered. "Very well. What is it?"

Lucy bit her lip. She was a little nervous about asking him this sort of question, especially after seeing his memories of his attack on Tokyo. She mustered up her courage and looked at Godzilla in the eye.

"What were you... _before_ your change?"

Godzilla's gaze finally shifted from the water to the blonde Celestial mage, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Why...would you want to know that?"

Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy, who were silently encouraging her to continue. She sighed. "We know you were transformed by the atomic bomb and all, but we just wanna know what your life was before the bomb."

Godzilla wasn't entirely sure what to say at first. No one other than his fellow Defenders had asked him this question, but a _human_?

He managed to compose himself and took a deep breath. "So, you want to know where it all started, do you?" The three nodded in unison. Godzilla sighed. "Very well then." He looked back at the water as the image of an island began to appear in his mind.

"I was the last of my kind...and they turned me into the first. That is why I punished them. Because I never thought I could be made lonelier."

* * *

 ** _Destroy All Monsters OST: Monster Land..._**

* * *

 **62 years before present, Terran Realm; Marshall Islands - March 1, 1954 :**

 _It was a calm and relaxing afternoon on the Marshall Islands. The sounds of the gentle waves washing up onto the white sandy beaches and seagulls could be heard through the calm, gentle breeze. The blooming of tropical flowers and the bustling of island animals signaled the start of spring. Native colonists of the Micronesian Islands were already up and about performing their daily duties and just going where the day took them._

 _However, there was one island in particular that was NOT populated by any natives, and they had a good reason for not doing so._

 _This was Lagos Island, an island located close to the Bikini Atoll and was considered sacred and dangerous amongst the colonists. Sacred because of the heavy abundance of wildlife, and dangerous because of one particular resident of the island that they dare not disturb._

 _As the local animals of the remote island began to stir and prepare for their early afternoon foraging and hunts, a deep, rumbling growl was heard from a large, dark cave located near the very center of the island. The local animals that so happened to be nearby suddenly shot up and scattered as fast as they could. Birds quickly took to the high branches of nearby trees while several island pigs, dogs and rats scurried away as fast as their legs could carry them. They knew better than to stick around the area at this time..._

 _Because the islands LARGEST resident had finally woken up and did not want to be bothered._

 _Several loud foot could be heard from within the dark cave as a 12 meter tall dinosaur appeared at the edge of the cave. It stood upright on two large, muscular legs like a human and had a long, stiff tail that dragged along the ground. It had two small stubby arms that were tipped with three clawed fingers and had a small head with double rows of sharp teeth, much like shark, and was brown in color._

 _The mighty Godzillasaurus, a species of theropod dinosaur that stood taller than even the mighty T-Rex from the Late Cretaceous period that wouldn't be officially discovered until about 40 years later, glanced around at its surroundings._

 _He quickly noticed that the area surrounding his cave was vacated of other animals, which was just what he expected. Opening his mouth and letting out a loud yawn, the Godzillasaurus exited out of his cave and slowly trudged into the dark jungles of Lagos Island, preparing for his daily routine._

 _As he stomped through the heavily dense jungle, he noticed several small island animals quickly scurrying out of path of the mighty dinosaur's colossal size. However, the Godzillasaurus simply ignored their presence. Most theropod dinosaurs were exclusively carnivorous, such as the T-Rex or Tarbosaurus, and would hunt down other animals to satisfy their mighty appetites. However, this was not the case with the Godzillasaurus._

 _Unlike his carnivorous ancestors, the Godzillasaurus had learned to adapt to his island life by becoming a herbivore, despite his appearance as a carnivore. This was perfect for him since the Marshall Islands were practically a gold mine of plant life and was very lacking in animal life aside from the island of Lagos._

 _That and the fact that the animals that did live on the islands were far to small to satisfy the dinosaurs hunger._

 _After about 15 minutes of walking, the dinosaur found himself at his favorite feeding spot, a small clearing in the middle of the jungle that was surrounded by edible green plants for him to gorge on. He approached a large tree at the edge of the clearing and began to chomp down on branches upon branches of nice, tasty leaves. He continued this for about an hour until he stomped on the clearing towards the direction of the coast._

 _The Godzillasaurus exited the jungle and stepped onto the white, sandy beaches of Lagos Island. He let out a soft growl as he curled up into a ball on the soft, warm sand and closed his eyes to bask in the late afternoon sun. The dinosaur always enjoyed spending time on the beach during this time of day, it just felt very relaxing to him, plus it helped him deal with his one problem on this island._

 _Loneliness._

 _As an egg, the dinosaur grew up alongside the last two known Godzillasaurus' in existence. They were the ones who taught him all the necessary ways of survival on their island home. His mother taught him how to hunt small mammals as a youngster, while his father taught him how to survive and how to fight any intruders who may try to harm him. That wasn't really needed since their were very few things that would be able to harm him, but his father still felt that necessary that he learn to defend himself. Growing up, he loved his parents and he wished they could stay together forever._

 _But of course, that wouldn't be possible._

 _After growing up into his early adult years, his mother and father had grown incredibly old and wouldn't be able to survive for much longer. His mother was the first to pass away while in her sleep, while father died the next day. Since then, the Godzillasaurus had to make it on his own, and it was very difficult at first. He still felt lonely without his parents, but he managed to get by the worst of it. Deep down though, he would never forget them._

 _The Godzillasaurus opened his eyes and noticed that the sun was already setting, casting a beautiful red glow across the sky. Apparently he had fallen asleep while still on the beach. After getting back up and stretching himself out, the dinosaur was about to head back towards the jungle until he noticed something he hadn't earlier. Looking towards the horizon, he could see the faint outline of what looked like ships floating out in the distance, which was an odd sight for him since ships never normally passed by this area._

 _He took several steppes towards the water to get a better look when suddenly-_

 ** _KATHOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

 _A thundering boom followed by a blinding light caused the Godzillasaurus to shield his eyes and roar with surprise. The ground shook violently and the waves were crashing about madly from the tremors. The dinosaur opened his eyes again and they instantly went wide when he saw a MASSIVE cloud in the shape of giant mushroom erupt from across the large lagoon that separated the islands. But as he continued to stare at the massive cloud in awe, he failed to notice that the stem of the cloud was rapidly spreading out towards the rest of the islands._

 _Including Lagos._

 _The island was instantly engulfed by a sea of pitch black smoke. The Godzillasaurus roared as an agonizing pain washed over him like tidal wave. Suddenly, everything went black._

* * *

 ** _GMK OST: Opening Theme..._**

* * *

 _The dinosaurs vision slowly began to return. His vision was incredibly blurry, so it was difficult to make out his surroundings. However, he noticed something felt off to him. First of all, he couldn't feel the ground beneath him. Actually, he couldn't feel the ground at ALL. It was like he was free floating. Second, he felt an unfamiliar pressure on his body, as if he were stuck in a compressor. As his vision began to clear, he immediately noticed what the source of both feelings was._

 _He was underwater!_

 _He was about to let out a gasp for air, but surprisingly, he didn't feel anything. In fact, his breathing felt completely normal, as if he were still breathing on land. He looked down, but realized something was VERY off. He could actually see his hands, but they were completely different. His arms and fingers were longer and he now had four fingers instead of three. Also, the skin on both were no longer brown, but a dull, charcoal grey._

 _When he remembered what had happened earlier, he quickly swam to the surface in the hopes of figuring out what had happened. He was slightly surprised when he noticed that he could now swim ten times better than he normal. As soon as he broke the surface, the dinosaur could see the aftermath of the huge explosion. The large mushroom cloud was still their, shrouding the sky in dark grey clouds and raining ash everywhere. He looked around to see what else had been affected by the explosion before turning around._

 _What he saw made his breathing halt and his heart freeze._

 _A nearby island was nothing more than a burning chunk of rock, completely stripped of all of its natural beauty. The tree's were replaced by partially visible stumps that gave off small embers, the once beautiful white, sandy beaches were now as black as asphalt and the faint cries of dead or dying animals could be heard from the scorched land._

 _Lagos Island, the place that held all of his memories of his childhood and the only place he called home, was gone._

 _The dinosaur looked down at the rippling ocean water around him until he found a spot that was still enough for him to see his reflection. What he saw was even worse! His body was completely charcoal grey in color and his snout was slightly longer, his teeth were also longer and much sharper than before. His tail was also much longer and waved around more freely than before and his legs were even more muscular, his feet were wider and now had four toes. He noticed his tail had small, white spines traveling along the top and turned his body to the side to get a view of his back. His eyes widened when he saw three rows of long, sharp dorsal spines riding up his back until they shrunk again and ended at the back of his neck. He also noticed that his senses felt sharper than they had ever been before._

 _He realized that whatever had exploded had mutated him. The dinosaur couldn't believe how this all could have possibly happened. Not only had his home been practically obliterated, but on top of that, he had been transformed into some type of monster. That's when it all hit him. A torrent of rage suddenly engulfed every fiber of his being as he slowly began to put the pieces together. He slowly looked off to the side and saw that the warships he saw from earlier were long gone, no doubt heading back to the main land._

 _That didn't stop the dinosaur. He had already made up his mind._

 _He submerged himself back into the water as he slowly and steadily began to swim away. He wasn't sure where he would end up, but one thing was certain: The human race would pay dearly for what they had done to him. They turned his home into a wasteland, he would do the same to them. This was how it all began. This is how a king was created._

 _This is how Godzilla was born!_

* * *

Godzilla opened his eyes as he finally finished his story. He glanced back at the two humans and the Exceed and wasn't quite surprised when he saw their reactions.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's jaws had dropped half way into the story and their eyes were completely wide. Now they fully understood why he was so angry at humanity, because they destroyed his home and transformed onto something that he never wanted to become. It still shocked them greatly that this other worlds humans had access to a weapon that sounded so powerful, it made the Magic Council's Etherion Cannon seem like nothing.

Lucy stared at him with a sad look. "I'm...I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be." Godzilla interrupted. "It's all in the past now. I've come to terms with it several years ago. After all, you can't change what's already been done."

Happy had his own question for the Monster King. "So...when did you finally stop hating humans anyway."

Godzilla sighed and looked down at his feet. "To be perfectly honest, I don't really know. There could have been multiple reasons for why I forgave them, but I just don't know. But if you don't mind, I'd also like to ask a question of my own."

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

He turned to look at them. "Why did you so willingly allow us a place among your comrades, despite our destructive nature?"

Natsu was the first to reply. "Because in Fairy Tail, where a family."

Godzilla just looked at him, then Lucy picked up from where he left off. "Besides, _you_ saved _us_ to. We would have been taken out by Dark Unicorn had you not shown up. I would have gotten a magic bullet in my head had you not come to help. That alone makes you part of our family."

Natsu grinned as he jabbed the guild mark on his shoulder with his thumb. "Yeah! Your a part of our Fairy Tail family now! That means you and your friends are stuck with us! No arguments!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

Godzilla's expression was now that shock as he stared at the two mages and the blue exceed as they smiled at him. He felt something in his being once again. The same feeling he felt the day he first met them, it had returned.

He smiled. "...Thank you. That means a lot to me." They smiled as the saurian stood up. "Perhaps we should return to your- I mean- _our_ guild before everyone gets worried about where we are."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Lets go."

As they all walked through the forest together to head back to the guild, Natsu looked over at Godzilla. "Hey, you and I really should fight some time."

Godzilla looked at the Dragon Slayer and smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh you know it!" Natsu grinned.

Godzilla thought about it before he lifted his hand out towards Natsu. "Very well, it's a deal."

Natsu's grin got bigger as he gripped the King of the Monsters hand and shook it. "Alright! I'm gonna make you beg for mercy!"

Godzilla smirked again. "Don't think I'll go easy on you when the time comes. I never hold back in a battle."

"Good!" Natsu said. "Cause holding back in a fight doesn't work for me!"

"I'll try not to disappoint you." Godzilla retorted smugly.

Happy covered his mouth with his paws as he sniggered. "Well, it was nice knowing you Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. "Who's side are you on?!"

"The side that knows your gonna get destroyed." Happy snickered.

"Shut up man!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy looked up at Godzilla as he started laughing at Natsu and Happy's argument. A smile crept it's way on her face.

 _'Welcome to the family, Godzilla.'_

* * *

 **Back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy and Happy walked into the guild to find Carla yelling and screaming at everyone hysterically, as if she had just seen a ghost or something. Anguirus and Erza walked into the guild hall after them and where just as confused as the King of Monsters and his comrades. They approached the bar where she stood in front of some of the other guild members and Defenders.

"What do you mean you won't tell me where she is?!" she shouted at King Caesar, who just seemed annoyed at the small white exceed shouting at him.

"We promised her we wouldn't tell anyone where she was going. Besides, I'm sure she's fine." the lion/dog hybrid Defender said.

"Fine? Fine?!" Carla screamed. "She could be hurt, or captured or worse! She's still a child and you just allowed her to go out there on her own?!"

"She wasn't alone."

Everyone turned to the door and saw Rodan walking towards them with a familiar blue haired girl on his back.

It was Wendy!

Carla rushed towards them. "Wendy! Is she alright?! What happened?! Was she attacked?! Does she-?!"

"Shhhhh!" Rodan whispered sharply. "Be quiet would ya. The kids asleep."

He gestured to the little girl on his back and they saw that she was completely fine. Her head was resting on his shoulder while her arms where wrapped around Rodan's neck, her eyes were closed and she was snoring quietly. She _was_ asleep. Everyone couldn't help but find the scene completely adorable.

"She fell asleep after we finished training, so I flew her back here." Rodan explained.

Carla's eye's went wide. "Training? You two?"

Rodan nodded. "Yeah, she asked me to teach her how to fight and I just couldn't turn her down." He then smiled down at Carla. "You should feel lucky, she's really gave me a run for my money. She's got a lot of potential as a Dragon Slayer."

Carla stared at him before she turned her attention to the sleeping girl on his back and gave a small smile. "Yes, I suppose."

Godzilla and the other Defenders were surprised at what they were seeing.

"Since when has Rodan had a soft spot for kids?" Kumonga asked.

"I don't think ever." Zilla replied.

Manda smiled. "But you must admit, they do look adorable together."

"Yep, I gotta agree." Varan remarked.

"I think those two are going to be getting along quite well." Anguirus said.

Godzilla looked on as Rodan was engaged in a short conversation with Carla while Wendy continued to sleep on his back. ' _They really do treat each other like family.'_ He turned around and watched as his friends continued to have fun with the rest of the mages. ' _It seems Natsu and Lucy were right.'_ He smiled brightly.

 _'Fairy Tail IS our home now.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Best Partners**


	13. Best Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Alright everyone, this is were the main thrust of the story really starts: were finally starting the Tenrou Island arc of Fairy Tail. I am really excited about this and I hope you guys like how it goes from here on out.**

 **Also, expect the chapters to get little longer from here on out. So without any further delays, lets get the real story started.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Best Partners_

 **Lucy's Apartment, Magnolia:**

"Ahhhh! Just what I needed!" Lucy sighed loudly. She was currently in the middle of enjoying her shower, to say the least.

About two weeks had passed since the Edolas incident and about one had passed since Godzilla and the Earth Defenders were welcomed into Fairy Tail. They were still adjusting to their new life among the Fairy Tail mages, but other than that, it felt nice for them to finally get to know a deeper side of the humans. Natsu and Lucy had shared the story's of the guilds many battles and journeys with Godzilla, and he couldn't have more surprised by all the wild adventures they've had. They had spent quite a lot of time time with the King of the Monsters and had become close friends with him.

The rest of the Defenders seemed to be growing quite close with some of the mages as well. Wendy seemed to be growing really close to Rodan, the Master of the Skies keeping his promise to help the Sky Dragon Slayer become stronger. Mira and Lisanna were spending a lot of time with the Mothra twins and the Shobijin, which didn't surprise her that much. She was most surprised, however, when she discovered Erza became friends with Anguirus, the two discovering that they seemed to have a lot in common. Cana had tried to challenge Varan to a drink off again several times, but the gliding Defender had grown a little self-conscious about challenging the Card mage to take him on in _anything._ Baragon and Gajeel seemed to have a heated rivalry over who was stronger and had gotten into several fights, but each one ended as a draw. Life in the guild had become much livelier since the Defenders joined, which Lucy couldn't have felt happier over.

Lucy sighed again. "One of my favorite things about being back home."

"This tube is pretty great." a voice from behind her remarked.

"Yeah, it's the best." she replied without thinking. Her eyes suddenly went wide when she turned around only to find Cana sitting in the tub behind her with a gloomy expression.

"If you ever want a roommate, I wouldn't mind living here at all." she said in a gloomy tone.

"It seems like your making yourself right at home to me!" Lucy shrieked before turning the water off and sitting across from the Card mage. Cana then sighed. "What's up?" Lucy asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm okay but I gotta ask..." She started. "...do you like make a habit of bathing with other people?"

"Do you have a habit of breaking into houses? Seriously." Lucy retorted.

Cana just stared at her. "So how have things been going between you and your dad these days?"

Lucy was slightly surprised. It had been a while since she had seen her father after he started the Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord War in order to bring her back to him. He had come to visit her once after that and told her about how he had lost the family fortune and that he was going to be working a merchant guild in Acalypha. They hadn't spoken to each other since then, but at least they seemed to have buried the hatchet for now.

"Umm...I-I don't know." Lucy stuttered. "Okay I guess, but I haven't actually heard from him in a while."

Cana simply sighed.

"Just spill it already." Lucy said with a reassuring smile. "I'll always listen if you want to talk."

It was then that Cana stood up in the tube and seemed to stare off into space. "...Alright then. I've been seriously considering quitting the guild."

Lucy blinked. Then...

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the bar in front of Mirajane, who was cleaning a mug, with Plue sitting beside her. Godzilla and Mothra Lea were there to and had heard about what had happened.

"Can you believe that?! I mean, I thought Cana was in Fairy Tail for life!" Lucy exclaimed. "I tried to get her to tell me why, but she wouldn't say!"

Godzilla closed his eyes for a moment. "I wonder what would compel her to do something like that." he said allowed. Lea simply squeaked in confusion, also quite perplexed by what she had heard.

Mira simply smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. She always starts talking about quitting whenever this time of year roles around."

Lucy eyes got huge. "Say what? Oh no, is something bad gonna happen?"

Godzilla just shook his head. "With all the strange things that seem to happen in this world? It wouldn't surprise me."

Suddenly, Natsu zoomed past the bar with his backpack and Happy flying beside him. "Lets get to work Happy!" he shouted.

"Aye!" Happy responded.

"Hey! If your going on a job take me with you!" Lucy called as the duo rushed past her.

Natsu looked over his shoulder as her kept running. "It's Solo Mission Season! Sorry!"

"We'll hang out with you when we get back!" Happy called.

Natsu suddenly ran straight into Gray, who was in his boxers and just so happened to be running in Natsu's direction. They both shot up and bashed their heads into each other.

"You better watch where your going you pink-haired freak!" Gray growled.

"And you better stay out of my way Mr. Grumpy Panties!" Natsu retorted.

Happy flew in between them. "You two really have time to stand around and argue?"

"Yeah! Good point!" they said in unison. Natsu and Happy quickly rushed out the door While Gray approached the bar.

"I'm back!" Gray said.

Mira giggled. "Forget your clothes again?"

Gray pulled out a request sheet. "No time to worry about it. I'm gonna take this one. See ya!" He then rushed towards the door.

"Bye bye! Good luck!" Mira called.

"He's on a solo gig too?" Lucy asked.

"What's the occasion?" Godzilla asked as well.

"Hey!"

Lucy jumped a little when Elfman appeared from behind her with a request sheet. "This a job for a real man!"

Mira sighed. "Alright. Be careful out there."

Suddenly, a horde of Fairy Tail mages started crowding the bar with request sheets, all telling her which job they wanted to do. Lucy was hiding behind Godzilla with Plue in her arms as they observed the mob of people crowding the bar.

"Why is everyone going crazy?!" Lucy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Godzilla deadpanned. Lea simply squeaked as she hid behind the King of the Monsters with Lucy.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Mira called from behind the mob.

"Huh? You can see into the future?" Wendy, Lisanna and Rodan asked in unison, while Mothra Leo simply squeaked in surprise.

"Yes. A trait that the Exceed Queen and I share." Carla replied. "Both of us were blessed the the rare gift of clairvoyance. I wasn't aware of it until recently, but I believe I have a small degree of control over it."

"Wow! That's totally amazing!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Sounds pretty snazzy to me." Rodan said.

"So can you tell me which guy's gonna be my future husband?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to see that far ahead." Carla then started looking around. "Maybe...something sooner?" She then pointed towards Macao, who was sitting at another table while reading a newspaper. "Okay, keep an eye on Macao over there. I predict that any moment now Wakaba will walk to him and start discussing the younger folks in the guild."

Wendy, Lisanna, Rodan, and Leo leaned in closer to listen closer. "Let's see." they said in unison while Leo squeaked quietly.

It was then that Wakaba walked up to Macao. "What's shakin' old timer?"

Macao looked up and smiled. "Hey pal."

Wendy beamed. "You were right! He walked up just like you said!"

"Be quiet so we can hear what their talking about!" Lisanna whispered sharply.

"Yeah, I wanna hear too." Rodan whispered as well.

Wakaba took a seat next to Macao. "We're getting to that time of year again, buddy."

"Yeah, it really takes me back." Macao smirked.

"Those were the good old days, weren't they?" Wakaba asked.

"We were full of spunk back then." Macao chuckled.

"Tell you what, this new crop in something else..." He then began to shake his rear. "...especially their dairy air!"

"What?! No way!" Macao shouted as he slammed his hand on the table.

"You more of a breast man?" Wakaba asked nonchalantly.

Macao and Wakaba then glared at each other with fierce smiles. "Look, I'm trying to raise a kid! I don't have time to go around checking out butts!"

"That's right, your a leg man, aren't ya?!" Wakaba smirked.

"Now your speakin' my language! I'll stand behind a pair of legs any day!" he said as he and Wakaba started laughing. Wendy, Lisanna and Carla giggled from their table.

"That is so cool." Wendy said.

"Yeah, you hit it on the nose." Lisanna complimented. "You didn't tell would be so creepy though."

"Quite honestly, we should have all seen that one coming." Carla said with a small blush.

Rodan, however, just cocked an eye. "...I didn't really get it." Leo squeaked in agreement, the two of them not having fully grasped on the awkwardness of what was said between the two men.

"Still, I'm super impressed." Wendy said while Lisanna nodded.

"Thank you." Carla replied. "But I still have much more to learn on how to properly control it."

Suddenly, a loud series of clanging sounds was heard, the source revealed to be Erza and Panther Lily (in his Battle Form), who were sparing with swords. Their swords were moving so fast it was almost impossible to even see them. Anguirus was watching from the sidelines, a small smile on his face.

Kinanna slightly jumped when she saw the two. "Hey guys, you shouldn't be doing that indoors!"

They weren't listening, however, and continued to clash swords. Erza had a confident smile on her face while Lily seemed to be a little frustrated. After one last strike, the two jumped back and separated.

"Had enough?" Erza asked, sightly out of breath. Lily then became engulfed in a puff of smoke and dropped to the ground in his smaller form, his sword now ten times larger than him.

He wiped his brow with his paw. "It seems I can't stay in my original form for very long." he gasped.

"Still, I find you quite impressive." Erza complimented. "Your blade skills are top notch."

"I agree." Anguirus said as he approached. "I may not know much about swordplay, but I have to admit you have skill."

Lily smirked. "You two flatter me. "I think I should be the one complimenting you, Erza."

Then Gajeel appeared next to Erza. "What do you think, Erza?! My cat is a force of nature ain't he?!"

Baragon, who was sitting nearby, rolled his eye's. "Such a pain..." he grumbled.

Gajeel whipped his head towards the red kaiju. "What the heck did you just call me?!"

Baragon stood up on all fours. "I called you a pain! What about it?!"

"That's it!" Gajeel lunged at Baragon and two began to beat each other senselessly.

Anguirus rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Their fighting _again?_ "

Lily smirked and looked up at Erza. "I assume this is what the guild refers to as an 'S-Class skill level?'"

Lucy, Plue, Godzilla and Lea watched as some of the guild members seemed to be relaxing and doing their own thing.

Lucy deadpanned. "I don't get why so many people are freakin obsessed with going out on jobs while everyone else is just goofing off like their's nothing happening."

Godzilla scratched his chin a little. "Maybe it's some sort of human tradition?" he guessed. Lea squeaked in wonder.

"It'll all make sense to you tomorrow." Mira smiled.

* * *

The next day, almost every member of Fairy Tail was gathered in the guild hall, waiting in front of the stage. Lily stood beside Gajeel with his paws on his hips. "What's all the commotion about?"

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Beats me."

Wendy smiled as she held Carla in her arms. "I think the master is gonna tell us about something big happening."

"Can't say I'm excited." Carla said.

Alzack was pocking his fingers together in anticipation. "What's he gonna say? The suspense is killing me."

Bisca just smiled as she stood beside him. "We worked our little tail's off, right? Don't worry."

Natsu kept shifting his gaze all over the place and flashing with excitement.

Happy smiled and raised his paw at him. "Just calm down Natsu. You got this."

Elfman grinned and had his arms crossed and stood beside Gray. "The tension here's huge. Very manly." Gray chuckled.

Cana just looked depressed.

Lucy stood next to Juvia. "I'm dying to know what's going on."

Juvia clasped her hands together and seemed to be blushing a little. "This is so unbelievably exciting." Hearts suddenly started floating around her head as she stared at a certain Ice Mage. "Gray is almost within reach!"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Yeah bestow my heart." she said in a sarcastic tone.

The curtain on the stage began to rise. Master Makarov stood up front with Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts next to him. The Earth Defenders were their as well, standing next to Erza, but looked rather confused as to why they were there. The crowd began to cheer.

"Here we go!"

"Please don't make us wait any longer!"

"Yeah, just tell us already!"

Kinanna stood among the crowd, looking confused. "I'm still so lost. Tell us what now?"

Gorosaurus leaned his head over to whisper to Godzilla. "Why'd Makarov ask us to be here?"

"He said it was a surprise. We'll just have to be patient." Godzilla whispered back.

Makarov cleared his throat, silencing the crowd. "In accordance with the Fairy Tail guilds time-honored tradition, I will now announce this years entrance for the S-Class wizard promotion trials!"

The crowd bust with exciting cheers and applause.

Lucy's eyes got wide. "This is why everyone's been acting crazy lately!"

Natsu's body was engulfed in flames as he gave a fierce smile. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Please be quiet everyone!" Erza ordered.

"Shut up and let the master finish talking!" Gildarts added.

The crowed went silent.

Makarov gave a serious look. "The trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island! Our guilds sacred ground!"

The crowed began to ooh and aah.

Lucy turned to Max and Warren. "Do you guys know what he's gonna make them do?"

"Well it's something different every year." Max answered.

"It's basically a seriously tough job." Warren continued.

Alzack turned to them and gave a thumbs up. "But if your able to pull it off, he'll bump you up to an S-Class wizard."

Makarov held out his fist. "The strength that you posses inside, your character, and your heart! These are what I considered while making my selection! And I have chosen eight participants!"

The crowd roared with applause.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu clenched his fist and flashed a look of determination. "Thank you, sir!"

"You got this in the bag buddy!" Happy cheered.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray smirked. "It's finally my time to move up."

"Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? The master chose me?"

"Elfman Strauss!"

Elfman grinned. "S-Class deserves a real man like me!"

"Best of luck big brother!" Lisanna cheered as well.

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana looked down at the ground sadly. Lucy noticed this. _I wonder...is why she was talking about quitting?_ She thought to herself.

"Freed Justine!"

Freed gave a determined look. "So I'll be following in Laxus' footsteps..." he murmured.

"Levy McGarden!"

Levy smiled brightly. "I'm so stoked about this!"

Jet and Droy appeared from behind her with hearts flying over them. "Levy is totally gonna win this one!" the cheered in unison.

"And Mest Gryder!"

A man wearing a red and orange stripped, high collar sweater with short black hair, black pants, emerald turquoise eyes and three distinct scars on the left side of his face, looked around as the other mages cheered for him.

"Mest!"

"He almost made S-Class last time!"

Alzack slumped on the ground, his face turning grey from disappointment. "I worked so hard. So why didn't he pick me this year?" he sulked.

Bisca put a hand on his shoulder. "It's bound to happen someday. Buck up."

Gildarts grinned.

Lucy put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Oh, I get it now. Everyone wanted Master to pick them for the trial, so they worked their butts off to impress him."

Wendy smiled brightly. "I know you can do it you guys!" she cheered.

Godzilla and the other Defenders were quite surprised. "This must really be a big deal for them." Kumonga said.

"No kidding." Varan said. "I guess we now know what all the fuse was about."

Godzilla watched as Natsu seemed to be arguing with Gray and smirked.

Master Makarov continued. "Although eight wizards have been selected, only one will emerge victorious! The trial will begin in one weeks time, so you better step up your preparations!"

Gajeel looked less than thrilled. "How come he picked Juvia but I get passed over?! I thought the old man liked me more than her!"

Lily glanced up at him. "You seem to have a shady reputation in the guild for some reason. I get the feeling they don't trust you."

"What?! That's crazy!" Gajeel shouted in comical anger. "They can all trust me just fine! I...just can't really tell them what I'm really doing around here..."

Lily smirked. "Take it up with Erza."

Said Requip mage smiled at him darkly. "Sorry...but your not ready yet."

"This whole thing sucks!" Gajeel roared.

Carla crossed her arms and smiled as the guild went crazy with excitement again. "And as usual, everyone losses control." Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock and horror.

Wendy looked over at the white exceed. "Hey, is there something wrong Carla?"

"No, I-I'm fine." she replied, but then narrowed her eyes. _So strange. What was I seeing?_ she thought as she replayed the visions in her head.

 _Roots falling..._

 _Cana crying..._

 _Natsu looking horrified..._

 _Someones limp arm on the ground..._

 _A black haired man standing among a dying forest..._

 _Golden spore falling from the sky..._

 _King Caesar's eyes glowing while roaring..._

 _Anguirus laying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises..._

 _Rodan on his knees with a massive scar on his chest..._

 _The Mothra twins crying out in fear...and..._

 _A crystal-like monster standing over a battered Godzilla!_

The visions ended and Carla was bristling in fear. ' _What was that?!'_

She was interrupted by the master, who was continuing his announcement.

"For the benefit of our newcomers, lets go over the rules of the challenge, shall we?"

Mira continued for him. "The eight participants will each chose a partner. This person will also be allowed to train with them during the week leading up to the event."

"A partner?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, ultimately it's a battle between two person teams." Max said.

"A big part of it is putting their friendships to the test as well." Warren added.

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner." Erza continued. "First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. And second, your partner can not be an S-Class wizard."

Gajeel grunted while Lily thought it over. "But that only rules out a handful of people. So neither Erza, Mirajane, nor Gildarts can be chosen."

"I guess a team with those guys on it would be pretty hard to beat." Wendy said to herself. Carla stood with her arms crossed, still going over what she saw.

Makarov continued. "We'll reveal all the particular details of the trial once we'v arrived on Tenrou Island, but know that you'll have to get passed Erza to claim victory!"

The crowed screamed in fear.

Mirajane smiled brightly and raised her hand. "And I'll be doing my very best to help weed out the rest of you right beside her!"

The crowed screamed louder.

Lucy put her hand over her mouth. "So the only way for someone can become an S-Class wizard is by defeating Erza and Mirajane?"

"But the rumor has it they've been ordered to hold back a little bit." Max confirmed.

Warren gave a small smile while sweating a little nervously. "I still don't envy anyone that has to take them on."

Gildards smiled. "Quit your belly aching. The three of us had to go through this trial. It's only fair you do to."

Elfman's eye's went wide. "No way. He said 'the three of us?'"

"Sweet tuna!" Happy exclaimed in shock.

Natsu's practically jumped up from excitement. "I'm finally gonna get to fight old man Gildarts?!"

"That's not good news!" Gray shouted to him from behind.

Cana just gave a weak glare.

"And one more thing." Makarov announced. "To make this year more exciting..." a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"...each team gets to pick up to one or two members of the Earth Defenders to participate with you during the event."

The crowd was silent for a moment.

"SAY WHAAAAAT?!"

Rodan rushed up to Makarov with a glare. "Hold up! You never mentioned this!"

"That's why I said it was a surprise." Makarov grinned madly.

"C'mon Rodan. It can't be that bad." Anguirus said before smirking. "Besides, this may be your chance to show off a little speed."

That seemed to catch Rodan's attention as he smile brightly. "You had me at 'speed'! Alright, I'm game!"

"Now hold your horses, speed demon." King Caesar said as he turned to his leader. "Godzilla, what do you say?"

Godzilla closed his eyes for a moment. He could sense all eyes were on him, but he didn't really care. After a couple seconds, he opened his eyes and grinned.

"Very well. We accept."

The crowd screamed in fear again.

Gorosaurus winced at the screaming. "So damn noisy." he muttered.

"This is gonna be a blast!" Rodan shouted triumphantly.

The Mothra twins squeaked in excitement.

"Finally, this might actually be entertaining." Baragon grinned.

"Your in a good mood Baragon." Manda said.

"He's just excited." Kamoebas replied.

"This might end up being the most fun we'll have in this world." Zilla smirked.

"Yeah! We'll crush their skulls!" Kumonga declared.

"A little too far, Kumonga." Anguirus pointed out.

"Sorry." he sighed.

Makarov nodded at Godzilla, who nodded back, before turning to face the crowd again. "The eight participants I named earlier and their chosen partners are asked to meet at the port of Hargeon one week from today! So get to work!"

* * *

After the crowd had dispersed, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Elfman, Lisanna, Happy and Carla all took a seat at a table together.

Gray crossed his arms. "Man, they set the bar crazy high this year."

"I'm kinda surprised none of you have ever been chosen for this thing before." Lucy said.

"I'm ready for the big time!" Natsu shouted. "S-Class here I come!" He shot his head skyward and released a torrent of flames from his mouth.

Elfman put his hands on the sides of his head. 'I know I'm the manliest guy in the guild, but I'm scared as a little girl right now!"

"It sure sounds tough to me." Wendy said.

"Good luck everybody!" Lisanna cheered.

Lucy turned around to see Freed talking to Bickslow. "I'll be counting on you."

Bickslow smiled. "Don't worry. I got your back, old buddy. We need an S-Class man in our ranks now that Laxus ain't around. He's got big shoes to fill, but I can't think of anyone who could do it better." He then spread his arms out. "We got to show everyone the Thunder Legions still got!"

Freed nodded and turned to two others. "I trust you will help us too, yes?"

Kamoebas nodded. "Fear not. If these trials are as important as Makarov claims, we'll do our best."

"Yeah!" Kumonga shouted. "We'll rip them limb from limb!"

"Your getting too over excited Kumonga." Kamoebas deadpanned.

Lucy looked on from her spot at the table. "Looks like Freeds partner's gonna be Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas." She turned around looking nervous. "I think they'll probably be a pretty tough team to beat, don't you think?"

"Geez Lucy. Way to be encouraging." Happy sweat-dropped.

"Speaking off partners." Lucy started. "Do you guys know who your gonna choose yet?"

Natsu turned to Happy and smiled. "I'm going with my little buddy, of course!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

That didn't seem to sit right with Elfman. "Hey, not so fast there pinky! If this ends up being some kind of race, having a partner that can fly is an unfair advantage!"

"Well it seems fair to me." Lisanna said.

"I'm cool with it too." Gray smirked. "If this ends up being a battle it'll be a disadvantage."

"I'm sitting right here you know." Happy said, looking slightly down.

"Then perhaps I can help fill that role."

Everyone at the table turned to see Godzilla standing behind Natsu. "Perhaps I can be of services to your team?"

Natsu grinned. "Heck yeah! Were gonna dominate these trials!"

Everyones jaws hit the floor.

Happy pumped his fist in the air. "Your just jealous cause you know we're gonna make Natsu an S-Class wizard!"

Natsu crossed his arms. "Well you better get over it cause there's no way your breaking up our team!"

Happy started flying towards the door. "Lets go pal!"

Natsu ran beside. "Screw a bunch of sitting around! We got training to do!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted.

"Hey! At least be a little patient!" Godzilla called as he followed after them.

Lisanna watched them leave and smiled. "I know I've been gone for two years, but still. I can't believe Natsu's gotten strong enough to be in the running for an S-Class rank." She then turned to Lucy. "He's always believed that if he can become a more powerful wizard, he'll be able to see Igneel again." She tuned back to the door again. "He probably has twice the motivation for moving ahead than anyone else."

"Maybe so." Lucy said as she looked to the door as well and smiled. ' _Good luck Natsu. You'll see him someday.'_

Juvia began to shift uncomfortably in her seat and was blushing uncontrollably. "I think...I might prefer to withdraw from the trial this year."

Wendy and Carla looked at her with surprise. "Huh? But why?" Wendy asked.

"It's just...I'd rather be somebodies partner than rival." she answered, still shifting in her seat.

"Say what?" Gray asked as he leaned over towards her, causing her to flinch a little.

She looked at the floor shyly. "Well, I mean...If I...If it were my choice..."

Lucy leaned in to whisper to Gray. "I'ts obvious she'd rather be your partner."

"You think?" Gray said as if it was obvious.

"Don't you dare try to steal him away from me!" Juvia shouted as she pointed a shaking finger at her with tears coming from the corners of her eyes and her body surrounded by a dark aura.

"I would never do that!" Lucy retorted.

"Be honest with me Gray!" Juvia begged. "Would you rather have this blond bimbo on your team?!"

"Simmer down, okay?" Gray said. "I've already got someone lined up."

"You do?" Lucy asked.

At that moment, Loke appeared in a dark suit with a white under shirt and a red tie. "Long time no see, you guys."

Lucy flipped. "Your using one of my spirits?!"

"Seriously?" Elfman asked with wide eyes.

"We worked this whole thing out a year ago." Gray said. Lucy was too stunned to speak when Loke approached her.

"Please don't take this too hard Lucy." he said as he adjusted his tie. "But I'm gonna have to put a hold on our contract while I team up with Gray. Just in case your wondering, I used my own power in order to pass through the gate." He then began to take off his suit. "So don't worry about running out of magic power because of me."

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes and her body trembled for a moment before she finally managed to speak. "Kay. But I kinda wish you would've run this by me first."

"Wait a minute, Loke." Elfman interrupted. "Are you still a full fledged member of the guild?"

Loke shrugged off his under shirt to reveal his green Fairy Tail mark on his back. "See? I'm still a proud Fairy Tail wizard and as such it's my duty to help Gray reach his full potential and make it to S-Class."

Gray smirked. "I appreciate the help buddy."

Loke smirked back. "You can count on me."

"I don't remember these two being each others BFF's before today." Lucy grumbled.

"And it's a good thing I already chose my other partner." Gray said as another figure walked up to the table.

King Caesar grinned. "I'm prepared to ensure your victory."

Now Lucy looked freaked. "You're using the guy who ripped monsters in half?!"

"Relax, I don't plan on going that far." Caesar reassured her, much to Lucy's relief. "Besides, I'm also hoping to face Rodan in this trial."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Rodan? Why?"

"We had a bet a while back to see which of us could be as strong as Godzilla and this S-Class Trial is just as good a time as any to settle that bet." Caesar replied with a nod.

"That's the spirit." Gray said before turning to Juvia. "So feel free to come at me with everything you've got. We'll get hot and heavy like the first time we met."

Juvia, however, misunderstood what he meant by that and gasped. "Hot...and heavy?!" She then began to imagine her and Gray holding hands while they were both half naked. Her face turned bright red. "I don't think I can handle it!"

"Easy there, girl." Carla said.

Lisanna stood up in her seat. "Hey, I'll be on your team Juvia."

"You barely even know her." Elfman said.

She then flashed a peace sign. "Actually, me and the Juvia back in Edolas came to be really good friends. Not that your anything like her. Your a lot sweeter."

Juvia looked slightly touched. "You would choose me?"

Lisanna grabbed Juvia's hands and smiled. "So what do you say?"

Juvia gave her a suspicious look. "I suppose so, but I have a feeling your just using me to get to Gray like all the other girls around here."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Why is she so paranoid?"

Lisanna turned to the table next to them. "Is it okay if we borrow Mothra Leo?"

The Shobijin, who were sitting at the table right next to them with the larvae, smiled. "Not at all. Leo is quite eager to finally put his skills to the test." Leo came up to them and squeaked happily, causing Lisanna to giggle. "Perhaps you could use another partner." The Shobijin continued. "Since Juvia's magic is water..." They looked around for a moment before the caught of the Defender they were looking for.

"Manda! Would you mind joining Juvia, Lisanna and Leo?"

Manda grinned as she slithered over to them. "Of course. It might be just prove to be a good challenge."

Elfman suddenly started crying waterfalls. "I can't believe you'd do this to me little sis! Your gonna make your own flesh and blood go through the trial without a partner?!"

"No. You've been getting such and intense stare I thought you already had someone." Lisanna said as she gestured to the bar. Elfman looked and saw that Evergreen staring at him from her seat with an emotionless gaze. "I think she might be a little upset that Freed teamed up with Bickslow instead of her." Lisanna suggested.

Elfman stared at back at Evergreen, completely nervous. "She's looking right at me." He suddenly shuddered in fear, causing Lisanna to look at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Her 'intense stare' is actually more like... _petrifying_!"

* * *

Natsu rushed towards Godzilla before he brought his fist back and cloaked it in fire. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Godzilla blocked the attack with his arm, but was slightly pushed back by the force of the punch. He spun around and slammed his tail into Natsu's stomach, but the Salamander quickly recovered and flipped back to his feet.

Godzilla smirked. "Impressive. You have a lot of skill for a human your age."

Natsu grinned. "Thanks. I learned from the best. It's all thanks to Igneel!" Flames shot from his feet as Natsu flew right towards Godzilla with his body engulfed in flames. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu rammed Godzilla in the stomach, causing him to skid backwards. Natsu's feet lit on fire again as he rushed the kaiju with a kick. **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"** Godzilla caught the flame-covered foot and threw the Dragon Slayer away from him. Natsu skidded backwards but then rushed him again.

Happy was watching from a small ridge. ' _Natsu's lucky he's got Godzilla to help him train. Now no one can take him down.'_ he thought.

Natsu jumped into the air and spread his arms out. Then, a ball of fire engulfed each hand and slowly grew in size. _"The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left! Put them together!"_ he chanted as he slammed his palms together, the two balls of fire merging into one _massive_ ball of fire than before. Natsu roared. _"And this is what you get!_ **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu sent the massive fire ball flying towards the King of Monsters. Godzilla crossed his arms as the attack hit him. He was slightly burned, but nothing too serious.

Godzilla grinned. "Good. Now...lets see if you can take this on!" Godzilla's spines began to glow and cackle with blue light as his eyes turned white He reared his head back as the inside of his mouth glowed with blue light. Natsu stood his ground, ready to meet the attack. Godzilla shot his head forward. **"Atomic Roar!"** Godzilla's beam blasted from his mouth and flew towards Natsu, who watched as the beam approached.

Natsu slammed his fists together before taking a deep breath. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

The two attacks collided and clashed for several seconds before they exploded and sent the two flying. The two got up and observed the massive crater made by their attack. Godzilla sighed. "Well...that was something."

Natsu laughed. "Are you kidding?! That was awesome! You really are strong!" Godzilla just smiled at the compliment.

"Ready to keep going?" Godzilla asked.

Natsu grinned as he got into a fighting stance. "Hell yeah!"

Watching from afar, Gildarts crossed his arms and smirked as he watched from afar as Natsu continued to clash with Godzilla.

"Guess I better be heading to Tenrou Island." He turned and started walking away. "I'll see you there Natsu."

* * *

 **Back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

Jet and Droy were doing a happy dance as they cheered for Levy who was sitting in front of them while smiling.

"Master chose you!" Jet cheered.

"You gonna be an amazing S-Class wizard!" Droy said. "Your gonna pick me to be your partner aren't you?"

Jet glared at him. "You instead of me?! I'm a hundred times faster!"

"Let's face it, I'm the better fighter." Droy shot back.

"Whatever! You've just got a thing for Levy!"

"Oh and you don't?!"

Levy began to grow tired of listening to her teammates argue, but before she could try to stop them, she felt a presence towering over her from behind.

Gajeel crossed his arms. "If you wanna make it to S-Class, you should pick me instead of those two clowns." Jet and Droy's jaws dropped.

Levy looked over her shoulder at the Iron Dragon Slayer with shock. "Seriously?!"

Gajeel grinned. "I get a chance to beat up on all those other idiots if we do this, don't I?"

Levy looked back at the ground sadly. "I guess there's gonna be some fighting involved. And I'm so puny and weak. We'll probably just lose right away."

Suddenly, Gajeel grabbed Levy be the scruff of her neck and lifted her off her seat with just one hand. "Don't go wimping out before the whole thing even starts, you hear?" he said as Levy started flailing a little. He then narrowed his eye's at the Solid Script mage. "I'll make you bigger than you've ever been little girl." he grunted. Levy stared at him and blushed a little while Jet and Droy went completely white from disappointment. Lily crossed his arms and smirked.

Gajeel, while still holding Levy, turned to two kaiju who were sitting nearby and pointed at them. "Oi! Blue boy! Dog breath! Your joining our team you hear?!"

Gorosaurus and Baragon grunted in annoyance. "We have names you know." Gorosaurus muttered.

"As soon as these trials are over, I'm kicking his ass." Baragon growled.

* * *

It was night out and it began to snow as Natsu sat on a small ridge close to his and Happy's cottage that looked over Magnolia. He watched over the town with a sorrowful expression. He then looked down and clenched his scarf before looking up at the sky. Happy came running out of the house with some cooking utensils in his paws.

"Soups on! You ready to eat?" Happy called. Natsu didn't answer and continued to look at the sky. "Is there something wrong Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu was quiet for a moment, but then smiled. "I'm finally getting my big chance, and I _will_ be an S-Class wizard."

Happy stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Aye!"

Godzilla watched Natsu from the door of the cottage. He had remembered something Lucy told him during his and the Defenders first week of being in the guild.

 _"You may not see it, but you and Natsu are more alike than you think."_

Godzilla smiled a little. ' _Perhaps we are.'_

* * *

Wendy was walking through the empty streets of Magnolia with Carla in her arms when she felt something was wrong.

"How come you've been so quiet today?" she asked the white cat in her arms. "I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm not sure. I keep having these strange visions of something going wrong at the trial." she replied softly. She then gave a stern look. "I don't want you to have any part of it. Understand?"

"Don't worry." Wendy said. "I don't think any ones gonna pick me to be their partner."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sky Maiden."

She turned and saw a man standing behind her. She immediately recognized him, sort of. "Oh, it's you. Who are you again?"

The man gave her with an expressionless look."My name's Mest Gryder. I was Mystogan's pupil."

* * *

"Wow! Check it out Plue!" Lucy exclaimed as she and the dog spirit walked through the town towards her apartment. "I didn't think it ever snowed in Magnolia."

As she continued to walk down the empty streets, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked down an empty alley and her eyes practically popped out of her head.

Cana was partially buried in snow and was surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol. She was dead drunk.

"What are you doing passed out in the alley way?!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

Cana leaned up against the side of Lucy's bed with a blanket wrapped around her and sighed in satisfaction. "I owe you one. If you hadn't noticed me I would've frozen my butt off out there tonight."

"No joke. Now you wanna tell me why you've been acting like such a lunatic lately?" Lucy asked in concern.

Cana chuckled a little. "You mean Mira hasn't already told you about it? I get kinda crazy around S-Class trial time. It happens every year."

Lucy straitened up in her seat. "Does this have something to do with you saying that you wanna quit the guild."

Cana sighed and looked at the floor sadly. "...This will be my fifth trial. That means I've tried four times, but I've never been able to go all the way. Cause I suck."

Lucy smiled reassuringly. "Don't be silly. Is that all? Just because you haven't made it yet doesn't mean you can't."

"I'm the only person who's failed four times." she said as she continued to look at the ground. "That's why...this'll be my last one. If I don't pass it this time, I'm gonna leave Fairy Tail."

"Hey now, there're plenty of guild members who aren't S-Class-"

"Well I don't want to be one of those losers, okay!" Cana yelled, causing Lucy to flinch a little. "...I _have_ to be an S-Class wizard or I'll never be able to look _him_ in the eye."

Lucy sat across from Cana as she explained her reason for becoming an S-Class wizard. She was completely blown away by what she was hearing and was stunned into silence for a moment when her speech ended.

"Do you understand?" Cana asked quietly. "That's why if I don't make it this time...I'm quitting Fairy Tail for good." Lucy hung her head down. "My mind is made up."

Lucy shot her head towards Cana with tears in her eyes. "Cana will you please let me be your partner?! Fairy Tail just wouldn't be the same without you!" She stood up abruptly. "I promise I can help you become an S-Class wizard!"

Cana stared up at her with tears as well.

"Thank you..."

* * *

The participants of the S-Class wizard trials and their chosen partners, both human and kaiju, all made their way through the port of Hargeon.

King Caesar walked with Gray and Loke, Mothra Leo and Manda with Juvia and Lisanna, Zilla and Anguirus with Elfman and Evergreen, Kumonga and Kamoebas with Freed and Bickslow, Rodan with Wendy and Mest, Gorosaurus and Baragon with Levy and Gajeel, Varan and Mothra Lea with Cana and Lucy, and finally, Godzilla with Natsu and Happy.

They watched with anticipation as a huge ship sailed into the port with a big, red Fairy Tail symbol on the sail, ready to set sail for Tenrou Island and the S-Class Trials.

Little did any of them know though, it was not going to end well.

* * *

 **Next Time: Who's the Lucky One?**


	14. Who's the Lucky One?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, it's my third week of my senior year and it's been tough getting enough free time to work on the story. Don't worry though, I am NOT going to give up on this story and will do my very best to get the new chapters out as soon as I can. Also as a reminder, the designs of the Godzilla characters are based off of** ** _Godzilla: Rulers of Earth_** **by Matt Frank.**

 **Also, I've once again gone back to make some small adjustments to the previous chapters, so be sure to go back and look. And lastly, I have decided to go back and added songs from the old Godzilla movies into some of the chapters, so you can search and listen to them while reading the story. Again, thank you all for your kind words and feedback. Now let us continue!**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Who's the Lucky One?_

 **Fairy Tail ship, en route to Tenrou Island:**

"Why is it so hot? Wasn't it snowing the other day?" Lucy moaned as she sat back in her chair with Happy laying on a stool on her left and Godzilla sitting to her right.

Godzilla shrugged. "It doesn't feel that bad."

"Sure." Lucy said sarcastically as she glared at him. "It wouldn't be for you. It's like nothing can affect you."

Godzilla smirked a little. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Levy looked over to the blond Celestial wizard from a table where she sat with Cana and Wendy. "Lu, I know it's ridiculously warm, but do you have to sit like that?"

"You think it's warm?" Cana asked sarcastically as she waved a fan at herself. "It's freaking boiling here year round cause there's like never any wind." Wendy groaned a little as she laid her head down on the table.

"What a bunch of wimps." Varan said quietly. "They can't even take a little heat."

"Be nice." Gorosaurus whispered back. "You do realize that they aren't as immune to such intense conditions as we are."

Almost everyone else on the Fairy Tail ship (aside from Freed, Bickslow, Juvia and the Earth Defenders) felt the exact same way as Lucy.

Hot. Just too. Damn. _Hot_.

"Seriously. Why does it need to be so hot?" Lucy whined again.

Godzilla, who was sitting on his haunches next to Lucy's seat, just cast the Celestial Mage an annoyed look. "I swear if I have to keep listening to you complain for the rest of this trip, I'm tossing you overboard."

Lucy looked over at the saurian with a confused look. "How are you not feeling this heat right now?"

Godzilla gave the blonde a deadpanned look. "I'v survived being buried in boiling lava for five years and being frozen for about four. I can handle a little heat." Mothra Lea squeaked in conformation while the Shobijin nodded.

"Still..." Lucy managed as she rested her head back on her chair. "...it's _so_ hot."

"Alright, we get it! It's a scorcher. Talk about something else." Gajeel groaned as he rested his arm on the table he sat at.

"For once, I agree with you." Baragon grunted.

Lisanna then noticed Juvia was still wearing her dark blue uniform and hat." Juvia, aren't you hot wearing that? Your gonna get heat stroke."

"I agree. That attire does not seem best suited for this weather." Manda added while Mothra Leo squeaked in concern.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Juvia replied. "However, one thing that might do it..." Her eyes suddenly turned into hearts. "Is the sight of my beloved Gray's naked body!"

Gray was sitting back in a chair and was as naked as the day he was born. "I'm dying here!" he gasped. Manda and Leo sweat dropped at the Ice Mage while King Caesar looked visibly disturbed by Gray's stripping habit.

Natsu got up from the floor of the deck with his face completely purple and his cheeks as large as balloons. "So this is what hell is like..." he wheezed as he slowly made his way towards the side of the ship.

Loke noticed the Salamanders condition and put his hands up a little. "Yo, point that puke cannon somewhere else bro."

"It wouldn't be so bad if Wendy would cast that miracle spell on me again." Natsu groaned before he began blowing chunks over the side of the ship.

"You can't blame her though." the Lion Spirit said as he looked passed the puking Dragon Slayer. "I mean, she _is_ technically your enemy."

Wendy gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Natsu. Hang in there." She then noticed Rodan was standing by the edge of the ship with his wings spread out and his eyes closed. Wendy lifted her head up a little with a confused look. "What's Rodan doing?"

"He's absorbing the sun's heat."

The three girls turned to see Varan and Gorosaurus approach them. Levy raised an eyebrow. "Absorbing the sun's heat? What do you mean?"

Gorosaurus continued. "Before the extinction of the dinosaurs back on our world, Rodan's egg was layed in an active volcano on an island that would come to be known as Adonoa. However, due to the island being subjected to nuclear tests by the humans, Rodan's egg was mutated and when he hatched..." He then turned to look towards his ally. "...he became what he is today."

Varan picked up from there. "Then one day, Rodan discovered that due to the volcanic heat from that volcano combined with the nuclear waste that was left over from all those tests, he has the ability to absorb heat and convert it into energy. Simply put, the more heat he absorbs, the faster and stronger he becomes."

Wendy looked back at the Master of the Skies with amazement. "Wow. So he's almost like Natsu."

"In a way, yes." Gorosaurus replied.

Evergreen smirked as she waved her fan at herself. "Well isn't this touching. Here they are, about to engage each other in brutal combat and their being all buddy buddy."

Elfman groaned. "Gah! I'm roasting! I feel like a man steak!"

"Would you mind roasting _away_ from me?" Evergreen asked with an annoyed look.

Zilla leaned over to whisper to her ally. "Hey, Anguirus. Is it just me or are you sensing some tension between those two?"

Anguirus just sighed in exhaustion. "Only you would think that."

"Hey Godzilla." Lucy said weakly. "Cool me down will you?"

"As if." Godzilla grunted. "I'm not an umbrella."

Lucy just sighed and looked up a little when something in the distance caught her eye.

A large, hourglass shaped island with a _massive_ tree on it.

"We've arrived!" Loke announced.

"Whoa. It's weird looking." Gray said to himself while Juvia ogled over his nude body from behind him. "Sure took us long enough."

Rodan opened his eyes and took notice of the landmass in the distance. "That is one freaky looking island."

"You can say that again." Varan said from beside him.

Lucy finally stood up from her chair. "That's the ugliest island ever."

"You think? Looks kinda manly to me." Elfman said.

"An island on top of an island, huh?" Levy asked herself.

"It's amazing." Wendy said in awe. "So much magic power. I can feel it from all the way over here."

"...Most impressive." Mest complimented.

Kumonga tuned to Godzilla. "Do you feel that boss?"

The saurian nodded. "I do. This place...it truly _does_ posses incredible power."

Natsu looked like he was going to hurl again, so Happy jumped up and patted his back. "Don't worry, we'll be on land soon."

"There's a legend about this place..." Everyone turned around to see Master Makarov standing on the higher deck wearing a tropical shirt and brown shorts. "...that it was once populated by fairies."

"Is the legend true?" Lucy asked as she and Gray stepped forward.

Makarov shook his head. "Nobody knows, but it is of great importance to our guild. The resting place of our first master, Mavis Vermilion!"

Gray sweat dropped and pointed an accusing finger at the Master. "And your going there dressed like _that_?!"

Makarov pulled out a fan and waved it at himself. "Says the nudist to the stylish man?"

"Speaking of which, mind putting some clothes on?" Lucy asked.

"What is it with his obsession for stripping?" King Caesar asked asked as he leaned over to Juvia and Lisanna.

Juvia still had hearts in her eyes. "I do not know, but I think it's so incredibly hot!"

The guardian beast face palmed. "Of course _you_ would say that."

Makarov continued to wave his fan as he spoke again. "Anything else? I'd like to reveal the first round of your trial if I may!"

Wendy was surprised. "There's more than one round?"

Mest crossed his arms and gave an amused smile. "If any of the Masters events were ever deemed 'simply' he'd probably keel over."

Rodan smiled as he stood behind the two. "Sounds like fun."

"Please direct your attention to the smoke coming from the shore!" Makarov announced. "Your fist task will be to head to it's source. Once there, you will choose one of the eight routes leading into the island! Each is meant for a single team only, so don't dawdle and pick one! After you've made your choice, you will encounter these obstacles!" Then, a large map of the island appeared next to him that showed all eight routes.

 **Route 1: Intense Combat, Route 2: Combat, Route 3: Combat, Route 4: Intense Combat, Route 5: Serenity, Route 6: Combat, Route 7: Combat, Route 8: Intense Combat**

Makarov continued. "Teams that make it through these tests in one piece will advance to the second round!"

Natsu looked at the map with a stunned expression. "Whoa." Godzilla just narrowed his eyes.

Gray narrowed his eyes as well. "That last one's fighting S-Classes. 'Intense Combat' no joke."

"Yeah, right..." Lucy said quietly with a nervous look.

Loke looked a little confused. "What's the Serenity Route?"

Makarov went on. "Combat routes are self explanatory. Two teams will clash, but only one moves on. Use every power at your disposal! Intense Combat routes are more difficult. Find yourself on one of these and you'll be facing one of Fairy Tails elite! On the Serenity route, you'll pass the first round without fighting, but you will still be tested." He then pointed his fan at the group. "Passing this challenge requires quality team work...and a whole lot of luck!"

Almost everyone blanched. "How do you test _that_?!"

Lucy smiled and turned to Cana. "Let's rely on good luck, right?"

The Card Mage gave her a deadpanned look. "Even as a gambler, I think that strategy blows. With one or eight odds, be ready to brawl."

Varan punched his hand with his fist. "Bring em' on! We'll show em'!" Mothra Lea squeaked in approval.

Evergreen smirked as she stared at the map. "If i'v done the math correctly, only a maximum of six teams will make it to the next round."

Elfman gritted his teeth. "This sucks! If we pick the routes the S-Classes we're gonna get a manly pounding!"

Evergreen shot him a glare. "Your no real man, your a real wimp!"

Anguirus just stared at them. "Okay, now I see it."

Zilla nodded sagely. "I told you so."

"The first round could be the end of us." Levy complained. "I don't wanna have to fight a bunch of my friends."

Gajeel, who was now using Levy's head as an arm rest, clenched his fist and smirked. "Sounds great to me. I've been looking for an excuse to punch one of these fools."

Levy just gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I know."

Gorosaurus sweat dropped a little. "Does she not realize that he's using her head as an arm rest?"

Baragon shrugged. "The humans on this world are strange indeed."

"Alright! You ready?!" Makarov announced again. "Your trial starts right now!"

"What?" Caesar asked in confusion.

Godzilla cocked an eye. "Hold on. It starts _before_ we get on the island?"

The master just gave a wicked smile.

"Uhh...I don't like that smile." Rodan whispered nervously.

Manda flinched a little. "I don't either."

Natsu grinned. "You know what that means bud. Time to jet!" Happy nodded as he grabbed Natsu by his backpack and took to the sky. "Looks like the first pick is ours losers!"

"Catch ya later!" Happy called.

"Get back here you pyro!" Gray shouted.

"Losers?! You wanna die!" Elfman yelled angrily.

Suddenly, Rodan took flight and zoomed in the same direction as Natsu and Happy. "Sorry guys, but you can't out-fly the fastest Kaiju on Terra!" Rodan called out as he caught up to them.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu retorted.

However, as the three got to the side of the ship, they crashed into an invisible wall.

"What the heck?!" Rodan groaned in pain as he, Natsu and Happy began to slowly slide down the wall back onto the deck.

Cana's eye's widened a little. "An enchantment?!"

"A what?" Varan asked.

Freed was flying towards the island with his rune wings while Bickslow was flying on his baby's. Kumonga and Kamoebas were flying on a floating platform that Freed had created out of runes. The green haired man looked back at the ship and smirked as he called back to them. "It isn't permanent! Five more minutes on that boat won't kill you!"

"Speak for yourself!" Natsu shouted in anger as he started punching the wall.

"That's cheating!" Gray shouted as well.

Kumonga cackled. "Ha! See you later suckers!"

Kamoebas sweat dropped a little. "You seriously need help Kumonga."

Bickslow turned to his partner. "I don't understand why don't just keep em' trapped there all day."

Freed just shrugged. "It wouldn't be much of a trial then."

Gray turned to the master. "Gramps, do something! That's gotta be against the rules!"

"Chill." Makarov replied. "It's not a race, so just wait."

"Chill?!" Rodan shouted in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but chilling ain't exactly my style!"

"If he gets to the island, we're screwed!" Gray retorted. "He could cover the whole place with enchantments!"

Natsu continued to bash his fists against the invisible wall angrily until Happy got an idea. "Wait a second! Couldn't Levy get us out?"

Said wizard nodded as she already started rewriting the runes with her magic pen. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Nice!" Lucy and Cana exclaimed in unison.

However, Levy turned to them and winked. "Sorry! I only rewrote it for me and my partners!" she shouted as she, Gajeel, Gorosaurus, and Baragon jumped off the ship.

Everyone was completely dumbstruck. "NOT COOL!"

Lucy looked on in shock. "I thought we were friends!"

"Not today Lu-Lu!" Levy retorted happily.

"I didn't know this human was so cold inside." Gorosaurus said to no one in particular.

"Forget about that!" Baragon exclaimed impatiently. "Let's just hurry up! I'm itching to bash someones head in!"

Gajeel laughed at the red kaiju's comment. "Now your speakin' my language dog face!"

"Call me that again and I'll roast you alive you scrap-iron bastard!" Baragon snapped.

"Later taters!" Levy shouted as she and her group started swimming to shore. "See you on the island!"

"What a bunch of traitors!" Natsu growled.

"Well, it _is_ a competition after all." Godzilla reminded him.

Then, Evergreen pulled out a magic pen as well and began to rewrite the runes as well. "Now, aren't you glad you teamed up with someone who knows Freed so well muscle man?"

Elfman grinned. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Evergreen smirked. "Rewriting something is simple as this is child's play. Someone with my talents can handle the toughest enchantments with ease." Once she was done rewriting the runes, she jumped off the boat. "Let's go!"

Elfman dove after her. "Man to dive!"

"Move it Anguirus!" Zilla called as she jumped in after the two humans.

Anguirus just grunted as he jumped after her. "Like you need to ask."

"C'mon!" Natsu shouted impatiently.

Lisanna turned to Juvia. "How much longer are we stuck here?"

"Another four minutes at least." the Water Mage replied.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rodan exclaimed as he began bashing his head against the invisible wall.

Wendy did her best to try to calm him down. "Stop it Rodan! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Whoa! Remind me to have Levy around the next time I piss off Freed!" Cana remarked.

* * *

After another four minutes of waiting, the enchantment finally wore off and the invisible wall shattered.

"FINALLY!" the mages shouted.

Cana rushed to the side of the ship with Lucy, Varan and Lea at her heels. "Once you hit the water, go all out!"

"Okay!" Lucy and Varan replied in unison while Lea just squeaked.

"Looks like we're playing catch up!" Gray exclaimed irritably.

Loke sweat dropped. "Mind playing with some pants on?"

"I would recommend that as well." King Caesar added.

"Let's do this!" Natsu said as he stood on the edge of the ship while Happy still clung to his backpack.

"Aye, sir!" the exceed exclaimed as they flew towards the shore. Godzilla jumped into the water and took off after them with incredible speed.

Gray put his right fist into his left palm and shouted, **"Ice Make: Floor!"** A road made completely out of ice appeared that lead straight to the island. Gray began to skate on the frozen road towards land with Loke and Caesar right behind him.

Lucy, who had just entered the water along with the rest of her team, looked on in shock. "Whoa! Well, that's one way to get across."

Varan just stared after them without saying a word, too stunned to even comment on what just happened.

Juvia propelled herself through the ocean with her Water Body while Lisanna used her Take Over Magic to transform into a fish. Manda swam beside them with pure ease while Mothra Leo did his best to keep up. "I'm very fast at sea. Are you sure that you can keep up?" the Water Mage asked.

"Of course." Lisanna replied.

Manda smirked. "Are you kidding? This isn't even a challenge for me."

"Never thought I'd envy a fish." Cana remarked.

Lucy eventually broke out of her stunned silence and turned to the rest of her team. "What are we gawking for?! If we don't get a move on, we're gonna be the last ones there!"

"Calm down. Wendy, Mest and Rodan haven't even left the ship yet." Varan assured them, but when he looked back up at the boat...they were gone!

Varan's eyes almost popped out of his head. "The hell?!"

"When did they leave?!" Cana shouted

"How should I know!" Lucy retorted.

Without wasting anymore time, the two girls and the two Earth Defenders swam towards the shore with everything they had. "If we don't get there asap we're gonna end up fight Erza or worse!" Cana shouted as they continued to swim.

"We're dead!" Lucy whined.

"Put the pedal to the metal Lea!" Varan exclaimed. The larva responded with a squeak.

* * *

Natsu and Happy made to the source of the smoke and saw that Godzilla was already waiting for them. "Good, you made it." he said calmly.

"How the heck did you get here so fast?!" the two shouted in unison.

The saurian simply smirked. "I have my ways." He then began to look around at the surrounding area. "However, I still can't get over all the energy this place is giving off. It honestly is a little unnerving."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I hear ya." They then made there way to the eight paths and saw that four of them were blocked off by magic barriers. "Aw man, we're way behind."

"Which path should we pick?" Happy asked the Salamander. "You choose."

Natsu eyed the paths for several seconds before pointing towards Route E. "That one! If we take Route E, I bet we'll have to fight Erza!"

Happy shivered a little. "That's definitely not the path I would choose."

Natsu, however, was grinning from ear to ear. "I finally get to fight her mano-a-mano!" He then started running towards the path. "I'm coming for ya Erza!"

"Have you thought about what you'r going to do if she's _not_ on this path?" Godzilla asked in a flat tone as he and Happy chased after him. Once they entered the path, another barrier blocked the entrance.

* * *

Once Cana, Lucy, Varan and Mothra Lea made it to the routes, almost all of them were blocked off except for Route C.

Cana sighed in disappointment. "Looks like we're dead last. I can't believe even Wendy, Mest and Rodan got here before we did."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Lucy reassured as she walked up to her. "like they say, 'the best is always saved for last.'" She then winked at her. "That's us. We got good looks and good."

Varan smirked as he and Lea walked up to them. "So what do you say we stop standing around and get you that S-Class rank, huh?" Lea squeaked in agreement.

Cana could only smile at them. "Nice to know some of us can stay chipper." They all then entered the path, causing it to close behind them.

They continued down the path in the cave for several minutes, which was being lit up by several small, firefly looking insects.

"I didn't expect a cave to be so well lit." Varan remerked.

"Probably because of all the Spirit Flies." Cana replied. "Since the island stays warm all year they multiply like rabbits."

"Aww! I was just starting to relax!"

The four stopped where they were and looked around. "Who's there?!" Cana demanded.

Lucy looked around frantically. "If someone else is here then that means..." She looked up and noticed a green banner that read 'Combat!'. "Our luck sucks!"

Then, Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga appeared out of the shadows. Bickslow grinned. "Look babies! It's Cana and the loud mouth blonde!"

"The names Lucy, jerk!"

Freed smirked. "Sorry, but it appears you won't be making it passed this round."

Kumonga cackled madly. "Gahahaha! Get ready ready to eat dirt Varan!"

Kamoebas gave a determined look. "We will not be defeated so easily, so be prepared."

Varan glared. "Bring it! We'll make you eat those words!" Lea squeaked with determination.

Bickslow pointed to a metal gate nearby. "The gate opens when one team wins, and I'm sure it ain't gonna be you two bimbo's!" His babies repeated his insult. "Bimbo's!" "Bimbo's!"

Freed narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me Cana, but I cannot allow you to pass this round. If I am to follow Laxus' path, I must win here."

Cana cringed a little, but then shot them a glare. "Bring it on! I swear I am _not_ gonna let the S-Class slip through my fingers a fifth time! It's all or nothing for me!"

* * *

While Cana's team engaged the Thunder Legion and their kaiju partners, Juvia and Lisanna were hopping from rock to rock through a flooded tunnel while Manda slithered through the water along with Mothra Leo, until Manda and Leo halted their course and began to tense up a little.

Juvia and Lisanna stopped and turned to the two Earth Defenders. "What is it?" the Rain Woman asked in concern.

Manda narrowed her eyes as she peered through the darkness of the cave. "We're not the only ones down here."

Then, a figure appeared standing in their path. Lisanna's eyes widened nervously. "Not the best start for this exam." Leo squeaked in slight fear as he hid himself behind the Take Over mage.

"Personally, I was hoping for Anguirus and his group or even Godzilla and Natsu, but I think you will be enough of a challenge for me." the figure spoke.

Manda shot a glare. "You'd better believe we will be enough of a challenge for you."

The figure then raised her sword and pointed it towards Juvia with a serious look. "In that case, come Juvia. Show me how strong you truly are."

Juvia glared as she and the others got into a fighting stance. "I accept your challenge, Erza Scarlet..."

* * *

"Great. We're so screwed."

"Of all the people to run in to."

Elfman and Evergreen watched in horror as a demonic tail swished from side to side teasingly. Anguirus and Zilla watched their opponent carefully without an ounce of fear, but were quite surprised by who they ran into and how different she looked now than she normally did.

Mirajane was in her Satan Soul form and her body was giving off a menacing aura that made her long, white hair wave around a little. She smirked darkly at them. "I'm not holding back just because your my little brother, Elfman. Understood?" Her voice was slightly deeper and made her sound more menacing.

Anguirus and Zilla continued to watch their opponent warily, Elfman was trembling in complete terror while Evergreen started waving her hand madly to get Mira's attention. "Hello! I'm here! You've gotta fight me too, you know!"

* * *

Mest, Wendy and Rodan stood inside a large cave that was completely surrounded by rock pillars. They stood completely still as their enemies stared them down with fierce looks.

Gray, Loke and King Caesar watched their enemies closely, ready to spring into action if the tried to move. Caesar looked towards his fellow kaiju with a glare. "I honestly was hoping I'd get to face you Rodan. Now we can finally see who's the strongest among us."

Rodan glared back. "Good luck, cause we both know it ain't gonna be you."

Gray smirked. "We'll leave him to you. We'll take Mest and Wendy."

Loke sighed mockingly. "Too bad. Normally, I wouldn't dare hit a little lady, but this is S-Class we're fighting for."

Mest crossed his arms and shifted his gaze towards Gray and Loke. "You two. I want to know... Do your skills warrant such cockiness?"

* * *

"Hey Erza! Quit hiding and fight me! I'd like to kick your butt today!"

Godzilla sighed in slight annoyance. "Natsu, we don't even know if this is her route or not, you need to remember that."

Natsu began to stomp his feet on the ground in frustration. "No! I chose E for Erza, so this has got be her path!" He then pointed ahead with a look of determination on his face. "I'm gonna claim the title of S-Class wizard!" His look of determination then changed to a crazed smile. "And I'll have a ball kicking Erza's teeth in while I do it!"

The King of the Monster face palmed. "He is so clueless."

Happy noticed something up ahead. "Check it out! The path ahead opened up!"

Natsu snickered with excitement, but once they entered the area, Godzilla's sixth sense began to go crazy. His eye's widened a little when he felt the mass amount of energy coming from the room.

This was _not_ Erza's path.

They then noticed a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the room. "I think I see somebody." Natsu said.

"Is it Erza?" Happy asked.

 _"No."_

They turned to see Godzilla staring ahead, his body was tensed up and his eyes were fixed on the figure. "Much, much worse..."

They looked back as several Spirit Flies came out and began to light up the room, revealing the true identity of the shadowy figure. Natsu's eyes widened in complete shock.

Gildarts.

Natsu and Happy jumped in horror. "NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

"Sorry, dead end." Gildarts said with a smirk. "Luck just ain't on your side."

Happy's eyes where completely white and comical tears were streaming down his face. "We're dead!"

Godzilla tensed up even more when Gildarts casually started walking up to them, still smirking. "I should warn you, I've never been good at holding back in a fight, so this'll be quick."

Godzilla looked back at Natsu, but was surprised to see the look on his face change from terror to determination, his fists clenched so tight he could hear them crack. The saurian then backed up a little when his entire body was suddenly engulfed in flames. Gildarts stopped just a foot or two way from them and watched the Salamander with a casual look, which then changed to a small smile.

Happy looked at his friend with surprise. "Natsu?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned madly. "Oh yeah...I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

 **Next Time: Natsu vs. Gildarts**


	15. Natsu vs Gildarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay, school work has been a real pain lately, but I finally managed to get the time to get to work on this chapter. Also, I want to let you all know that I have decided to bring back the idea of a sequel to this story and I have already planned out how it will go, so remember to watch out for that some time when this story is finally over. Once again, thank you for your comments as well as the ideas for the story.**

 **Also, this chapter may be a little longer than the others since I tried to fit in ALL of Earth Defenders battles with the S-Class wizards into this chapter. Expect to see the other battles next chapter. Now let us continue.**

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Natsu vs. Gildarts_

"AHHHHH!"

Several screams followed be a loud explosion echoed through the partially flooded tunnel. Juvia and Lisanna were covered in bruises, but were still able to get to their feet. Manda and Mothra Leo were also slightly battered, but they too stood strong. As they all managed to recover, they turned to a large cloud of dust that obscured their opponent from view.

Manda just stared in complete shock. "So strong... Has she always been this powerful?"

"Pretty much." Lisanna replied while she continued to eye their opponent, who was still hidden behind the dust.

"Your going to have to do better than that Juvia."

The dust eventually cleared, revealing the S-Class wizard, Erza Scarlet. She was currently dressed in a rather revealing outfit which was comprised of dark green armor and silver head piece with fin shaped protrusions siding her head. Her sword appeared to be made of crystal, with several small smaller jutting out from the hand-guard.

Erza gave the Water Mage a stern look. "You'll never become an S-Class wizard at this rate."

Lisanna immediately recognized the outfit Erza was wearing. "Her Sea Empress Armor. Your attacks aren't gonna have any affect on her now."

Juvia clenched her fist and squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds. She opened them again, a look of determination on her face. "I can do this!" she shouted as she transformed into water and shot towards the S-Class Mage. "I will defeat you!"

Erza raised her sword and sliced through Juvia's water, forcing her to transform back. Juvia jump into the air with a shout, **"Water Slicer!"** A long, sharp blade of water raced towards Titania, who raised her sword again and blocked the water blade with ease, causing it to cut through several boulders instead. Juvia landed on a rock that managed to survive her attack and stared at the S-Class Mage in shock. "She deflected my attack like it was nothing!"

The Water Mage suddenly noticed movement behind Erza and saw Manda shoot out from behind her and knock the Knight away with a swipe of her tail.. Erza flipped midair and landed on her feet, eyeing the sea serpent carefully. "Impressive. I didn't even sense your presence until you attacked."

Manda smirked. "You should have known. On this battle field, I have the advantage!" She then plunged into the water before completely disappearing from view. Erza watched the water below, hoping to catch a glimpse of where Manda had swam off to.

"I got you now Erza!"

Erza looked up and noticed Lisanna flying towards her, using her Take-Over Magic to transform her arms into bird wings. Titania was not about to let her get a shot in. She planted her sword into the rock she stood on and did a back flip, launching herself into the air, before kicking Lisanna back to the ground. Lisanna screamed in pain, but still got to her feet.

The Take-Over Mage looked over from behind Erza. "Now Leo!"

Erza spun around just in time to notice Mothra Leo sitting on a boulder before he fired his Silk Shot at her. Erza sliced through the silk, leaped towards the youngest larva and grabbed him by the small stub at the end of his tail before tossing his at Lisanna. The Take-Over Mage quickly jumped up and managed to catch Leo before he could hit the ground. Unfortunately, this caused them both to crash to the ground once again, but Lisanna seemed more focused on the baby larva that was now laying on her lap.

Lisanna looked over Mothra Leo with concern. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Leo just replied with a squeak, letting her know he was okay. Lisanna sighed with relief before standing up again, the two facing Erza, who was watching them from her rock. The Take-Over Mage looked down at Leo. "Stay here. Okay?" Mothra Leo nodded. He knew that he would probably just get in the way and decided he would leave the fighting to the experts.

Lisanna charged at Erza with a shout. **"Animal Soul: Rabbit!"** Her body glowed for a few seconds before she reappeared again as a giant, purple bunny. Erza jumped up and landed on Lisanna's back before jumping off just as the youngest Strauss sibling slammed into the tunnel wall.

Erza watched as Lisanna pulled herself from the rubble. "You've improved a lot. I'm quite impressed. But you could use some work on your timing, as well as the forms you take on."

"What's wrong with the bunny?" Lisannna asked, genuinely surprised by the S-Class Mage's statement.

 **"Water Whip!"** Juvia appeared behind Erza and shot a whip made of water towards her. "I told you I could beat you!" Erza blocked the attack with her sword again and kicked Juvia in the stomach, causing her to fall back towards another boulder.

However, she expected that.

"NOW!" Juvia bellowed.

Manda shot out of the water from behind Erza and started to coil around her with her snake-like body, squeezing her with all her might. Titania grunted in slight pain as she tried to wiggle herself free, but she was completely stunned by the level of strength that the mutant snake was applying on her. _I knew the Earth Defenders were strong, but I never imagined they would be THIS strong!_

Manda glared at Erza, who continued to struggle in her grasp. "Like I said, This is MY domain!"

* * *

While Juvia's team seemed to be finally getting the upper hand on Erza, Elfman's team was having some minor difficulties.

Okay, scratch that. A _lot_ of difficulties.

Zilla was sent crashing to the ground be Mirajane, who was know in her Satan Soul. The mutant lizard slowly got to her feet and looked up at Mira in shock. ' _This power...and the way she fights. I-It's like she's a completely different person!'_

Zilla managed to compose herself and charged again. The She-Devil got ready to defend herself, but instead, Zilla dove down and disappeared into the sand.

Mira looked around cautiously. "What's this?"

"You didn't know?" Mira turned and found the source of the voice to be Anguirus. "Like Baragon, Zilla also possesses the ability to burrow into the ground. An ability she utilized quite well during her first fight with Godzilla."

Mira stared at Anguirus with an expressionless look, which slowly changed into a dark smirk. "A clever move, but it won't save you from me."

Elfman and Evergreen were watching from a short distance, observing Mirajane's movements in the hopes of spotting a weakness of any kind.

The She-Devil suddenly raised both her hands towards Anguirus and shouted, **"Demon Blast!"** A beam of dark energy fired from her hands towards the spike-shelled kaiju, who managed to dodge before charging at her. At first, she thought he was going to run right through her, but was suddenly caught off guard when he spun around and slammed his spike covered tail into her stomach. Mira skidded back a few feet, but didn't look the least bit fazed by the attack.

Anguirus growled in annoyance. ' _She didn't get a single scratch by that last attack and she doesn't even look worn down even the slightest. At this point, we may just end up exhausting ourselves.'_

Suddenly, the ground in front of Mira exploded as Zilla charged out of the ground, jaws wide open. Mira raised her hands and managed to grab Zilla by her jaws, forcing them from bitting her in two. Mira was stunned by how much pressure Zilla was putting on trying to snap at her, but she still managed to put on a straight face. She quickly removed her left hand from Zilla's upper jaw and delivered a powerful punch to her face, sending her crashing into a large rock.

 **"Sonic Roar!"**

Mirajane was suddenly sent flying into the air when a powerful, high-pitch roar blasted into her from behind. After summoning her wings, Mira gently landed back on the ground and discovered the one responsible for the roar to be Anguirus. Mira smirked darkly. "Impressive. I had no idea you possessed that kind of ability."

Anguirus' breathing was heavy, no doubt due to all the energy had spent during the fight. "A little trick I picked up during the two years after the Trilopod incident. It's not a move I usually use, but it helps."

Mira continued to smirk. "I'll remember that." She then raised her hand again as a sphere of dark energy appeared in it. **"Evil Explosion!"** she bellowed as she hurled the ball of energy towards the mutated ankylosaur. Anguirus was too exhausted to dodge and was sent crashing towards were Zilla was.

Elfman and Evergreen rushed over to help their partners. "You guys okay?!" Elfman asked.

"No... That really hurts." Zilla gasped as she struggled to get to her feet.

"I...I never would have imagined... _that_ was Mirajane." Anguirus said breathlessly.

"That's my big sis for ya." Elfman said quietly.

"You sit this one out for now." Evergreen added. "We'll take care of things from here."

"I...ain't arguing." Zilla replied.

"Be careful." Anguirus said. "She's incredibly powerful."

"Trust me, I know." Elfman said as he and Evergreen stood in front of Mirajane, who watched them with an expressionless look.

Elfman gritted his teeth as he met her big sisters gaze. ' _She managed to overpower Anguirus AND Zilla at the same time. She's not messin' around, but still,_ _I won't give up just yet!'_

* * *

Manda seemed to be struggling to keep Erza restrained, the female knight was now proving to be a hassle to keep at bay. _'It feels like she's getting stronger somehow, but that doesn't matter. I said I would help Juvia get to S-Class and that's exactly what I plan to do!'_

Suddenly, Erza managed to free her arm and grabbed Manda by her horns before she tossed her into a boulder, causing it to shatter. The S-Class mage then swung her sword and released a slash of energy that sent all four of her opponents flying away. Lisanna was badly hurt and looked completely drained. Mothra Leo squeaked in pain as he tried to move, but the pain was too intense.

Juvia looked over and noticed that Manda was already unconscious, be it from her being tossed by Erza or from the slash attack, she couldn't tell. He gave then fell onto Erza again and gasped in fear. The S-Class Mages body was surrounded by a red aura that made her look more terrifying than she normally did. Juvia had never felt so scared in her life.

 _'So this is the power...of an S-Class Wizard!'_

* * *

Gildarts watched Natsu and Godzilla as the stared back at him. Godzilla was watching the S-Class Mage with caution, but Natsu just couldn't seem to stop smiling.

After a short silence, Gildarts finally spoke. "I should warn you, I've never been good at holding back in a fight. So this'll be quick."

Natsu just continued to grin like an idiot. "I'm fired up now!"

He then heard the sound of grunting and looked to see Happy dragging Natsu's pack away. "Uhh, Happy? What the heck are you doing?"

"Figured we might as well head home." the blue exceed replied.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Have some faith in me little buddy. If you really think about it, Gildarts should be scared of _me_!" He grinned again. "I'm gonna kick his butt and I won't let up until I hear him say mercy!"

Gildarts gave the Dragon Slayer a deadpanned look. "Fine, mercy."

"You can't say that yet! I haven't even laid a hand on ya!" Natsu shouted in comical anger.

"Natsu."

The Salamander looked up at Godzilla, who was eyeing Gildarts wearily. "Listen to me. Don't treat this like it's going to be some walk in the park. I can tell you right now that Gildarts is not going to be that easy to beat."

"Relax will you." Nastu reassured, causing Godzilla to look at him with surprise. "I've known Gildarts since I was a kid. I know I can take him."

Godzilla didn't look convinced. "From what I've heard, he's beaten you to a pulp every time you've challenged him without even trying."

"That was a long time ago!" Natsu exclaimed. "Just watch! I bet you I can beat him all by myself!"

Godzilla was stunned by this, but sighed. "Very well, but if I start to see that you can't handle it then I'm joining in too."

"Deal!" Natsu replied before cloaking both fists in flames. "I'm comin' for ya Gildarts! I got a heck of a lot stronger over the last three years and I can't wait to show ya!"

Gildarts raised a hand out in front of him. "Now wait one minute Natsu." The Salamander didn't seem to be listening and was already rushing towards him with a battle cry, but Gildarts kept a calm expression. "Try to calm down would ya? I'm not ready to begin our fight just yet. Stay back."

"You shouldn't rush at him like that Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he stood next to Godzilla. "He can pulverize his opponents!"

Natsu didn't hear him, for he had already jumped into the air and sent a flame covered fist flying towards Gildarts. The S-Class Mage stopped the punch with his outstretched hand, a massive explosion followed immediately after, engulfing Gildarts.

"Is it already over?" Happy asked.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes. "No. Too easy."

The dust cleared and to Natsu's surprise, Gildarts was still standing, completely unfazed from the attack. Suddenly, a massive blast of pure white energy erupted from Gildarts hand and completely engulfed Nastu.

"I warned you!" Happy shouted as he tried to keep his footing.

Godzilla looked completely caught off guard by the blast. ' _I-I don't believe it... I could already sense how strong he was, but I never believed he was this strong.'_

The dust cleared once again, revealing a large crater where Natsu had been standing. But Natsu wasn't there. Gildarts sighed. "Jeez kid. How many times have I told you? Holding back in battle isn't exactly my thing."

Happy stared at the crater and started crying. "No... How could you? Poor guy's been blown to bits..."

"Yeah right! He wishes!"

Gildarts looked up and noticed Natsu jump down from the ceiling of the cave. The Salamander engulfed his body with flames and bashed his knee into Gildarts' head. The S-Class Mage shrugged it off and put his hands out in front of him, using his Crash Magic to create another, larger crater below himself and Natsu.

Godzilla found himself stunned again. ' _He shattered the ground to cushion the blow! Just how strong is this human?!'_

Natsu jumped down to meet Gildarts. "There's more where that came from!" he shouted.

He attacked Gildarts with a flurry of fiery punches, but S-Class Mage effortlessly blocked them all with his right arm before elbowing the Dragon Slayer in the face. He then delivered a punch to Natsu's face, following it up by smashing his fist onto his head, sending the Salamander into the ground.

Happy was panicking. "He's beating him silly!"

Natsu gritted his teeth, jumped up and sent a flaming kick to Gildarts, who once again caught in with his hand. Happy looked on with slight concern. ' _Natsu's serious. You can tell by the look on his face.'_ Gildarts started swinging Nastu around by his leg before tossing him away. The Dragon Slayer dug his hands into the ground before jumping backwards so he was outside of the crater. ' _But he's still smiling.'_

Godzilla couldn't believe it. Gildarts was hardly putting any effort into his attacks, yet Natsu was still willing to keep going. He couldn't help but smile. ' _He still wants to keep going despite the fact that he's at a major disadvantage. Hehe, he's as stubborn as I am.'_

Natsu sucked in a mouth full of air and bellowed, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A massive torrent of flames erupted from Natsu's jaws and was sent flying towards Gildarts.

The S-Class Mage watched the fire speeding towards him and smirk. ' _Yeah, you have gotten stronger. I'm proud of you Natsu.'_ He slowly raised his right hand out in front of him. ' _But dragons suck.'_

Suddenly, a wave of energy flew out of Gildarts' hand and literally cut through the fire, turning it into _blocks._ Natsu saw that the wave was still coming towards him and knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

Luckily, help came from an unlikely source.

Godzilla rushed forward and grabbed Natsu by the back of his scarf and tossed him away from the blast, switching places with the Dragon Slayer. Natsu landed on the ground and looked up just in time to see the wave of energy hit Godzilla.

Gildarts' eyes widened. "Uh oh!"

The saurian gave off a sharp roar before he suddenly _vanished_ into thin air.

Natsu was completely stunned into silence. Happy's tail fell to the ground, tears in the corners of his eyes. "...Godzilla?"

Gildarts gritted his teeth. "Crap! I overdid it!" he swore.

Natsu finally managed to speak. "You jerk... This was just supposed to be a test. You killed him..."

"Relax." Gildarts replied calmly. "I seriously doubt he's dead. It wasn't that type of magic." Gildarts shifted his gaze to the ceiling. "Look up."

The two looked up and what they saw was something they never in their lives thought they would see.

A horde of chibi Godzilla's started to fall from the ceiling.

Natsu's eye's practically popped out of their sockets. "W-WHAT THE HECK?!"

Gildarts continued. "This Assembly Magic breaks it's target down into little pieces."

"There's a ton of Godzilla's!" Happy screamed.

As the horde of mini Godzilla's came tumbling to the ground, Gildarts laughed nervously. "Don't worry. He'll go back to normal in a bit." He then closed his eyes and gave a confident smirk. "Unfortunately, this means you lost your partner Natsu. Looks like it's just you and me-"

"Not so fast!"

Gildarts eyes shot open and watched as the chibi Godzilla's regained consciousness and were all glaring at him, each of them shouting over each other.

"Don't think we're down for the count yet!"

"We're just getting started!"

"We can still beat you!"

"We'll never surrender!"

"Someone turn us back right now! This isn't fair!"

"PLEASE STOP!" Happy screamed, unable to handle all of the noise the mini horde of Godzilla's were making, but they just kept chatting away.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Natsu's head. "Hey! I just got a great idae!" he exclaimed, causing all the mini-Godzilla's to stop and stare at him. "Since there are so many of you now, I just found out how we're gonna win."

"How?" the horde asked in unison.

Natsu grinned darkly. "Gang up on Gildarts!"

The mini-Godzilla's looked at each other before cheering in unison. Natsu already started rushing towards Gildarts again, this time with the mini Godzilla's by his side. "Let's get him!" the Salamander roared.

"AYE SIR!" the horde replied.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Happy screamed again.

Gildarts watched Natsu and the large group of tiny Godzilla's charge him and chuckled. ' _Well this is a first. I've never been challenged by a mini army before. Natsu...after all these years you still haven't changed, have you?'_

* * *

 **9 years earlier:**

 _Gildarts walked across a small stone bridge towards his cabin on the outskirts of Magnolia, his back slung over his shoulder. He had just gotten back from another S-Class quest and had decided to take the rest of the day off and relax. When he got into his house, he dropped his sack onto the floor and stretched his shoulder._

 _"Man, it feels good to be home." he said to himself._

 _Little did he know, that two pairs of eyes were watching him from the ceiling._

 _Just as he was about to sit down, Gildarts heard two very familiar voices appear from above._

 _"Here I come!"_

 _"Aye sir!"_

 _The owner of the first voice bashed his skull into the back of Gildarts' head. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**_

 _"Never saw it comin'." the second voice remarked._

 _Gildarts rubbed the back of his head and turned around were he saw a pink haired boy who looked to be about ten years old. He wore a red shirt with tan colored shorts and he had a white, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Floating next to him was a tiny blue cat with small wings sticking out from his back._

 _Gildarts looked at the boy and sighed. "Oh, it's just you."_

 _"Of course!" Natsu said with a feral grin. "Want some more or are you gonna say mercy?"_

 _"Say it!" Happy said._

 _Gildarts continued to rub the back of his head. "C'mon kid, I just got back into town. Don't you think I deserve some time to relax?"_

 _"No way!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm about to beat your brains out right now!"_

 _"Are you scared?" Happy asked._

 _Natsu jumped towards him while fire engulfed his fist. **"Fire Dragon's-"**_

 _Gildarts smacked Natsu away and sent him flying, causing him to crash through the roof. **"-Iron Fiiiiiiiiist!"**_

 _"Natsu!" Happy called as he flew out the door._

 _Gildarts watched them go and couldn't hold back a smile._

 _Natsu sat cross legged on the ground with a massive bump on his head. "Man...that hurt." he grumbled. "I swear, he's gotta be some kind of monster!"_

 _"You gonna be okay?" Happy asked in concern._

 _Natsu got to his feet and pumped his fist in the air. "Don't you worry!" he declared. "I'm not lettin' that jerk beat me again!"_

 _"Aye!" Happy cheered._

* * *

 _The next day, Gildarts was sitting at the bar of the guild hall and was talking to Lisanna, enjoying the peace and quiet._

 _"Gildarts! I've been lookin' for you!"_

 _The S-Class Mage looked over and smiled when he saw Natsu stomping over to him. He waved to the young Dragon Slayer. "Yo!"_

 _Lisanna smiled. "Hey. How's your day going Natsu?"_

 _Natsu suddenly leaped towards Gildarts and was ready to punch him before he was smashed into the floor, causing the floor boards to splinter._

 _"Instant K.O.!" Lisanna and Happy exclaimed in unison._

 _Gildarts sighed. "At least have the decency to say 'hello' when someone greets you. Where're your manners kid?"_

 _"Sorry... Hello..." Natsu wheezed, another massive bump appearing on his head._

 _From across the room, Erza and Mirajane witnessed Natsu's beat down by Gildarts. Elfman, who was in the middle of reading a book, sighed. "looks like he's at it again. You'd think he would've learned by now."_

 _"Give me a break." Mira said smugly. "That bonehead'll never learn."_

 _"Mira. He may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but I think his spirit is commendable." Erza said._

 _Mira gave off another smug smirk. "Wow, look at you pulling out the big words today. Your so lame. You probably don't even know what 'commendable' means."_

 _Elfman nervously covered his face with his book as Erza glared hard at her rival. "I'f you've got something to say then go ahead and say it you simple-minded strumpet!"_

 _"Stop trying to act like your so much better than me or I'm gonna knock your teeth in! Got it?!" Mira retorted with a growl._

 _Natsu managed to get back to his feet and flashed an evil grin to Gildarts, who was drinking from his wine glass. "Know what happens after hello?!"_

 _"Oooh! I know!" Happy cheered._

 _The Dragon Slayer suddenly jumped up and kicked the S-Class Mage in the back of the head, causing him to spit out his drink. " **Fire Dragon's Talon!** "_

 _Gildarts flicked Natsu on the face and sent him crashing through the roof of the guild hall before rising to his feet, a fierce grin on his face. "Your on Natsu! Lets take this outside!"_

 _"I think we should call it a truce this once!" Mira grunted as she and Erza continued to pull each others hair. "Their fights gonna be way more brutal than ours!"_

 _"Good point! Lets go check it out!" Erza said with a grin as she and her rival dashed out of the guild like kids on Christmas._

 _Gray smirked. "Everyone's sure getting their panties in a wad over this."_

 _"So...your not gonna go watch with them them?" Elfman asked._

 _"I never said that." Gray replied. He then turned to a brown haired girl who was looking at some cards. "What about you Cana? Are you gonna go watch the fight?"_

 _"Uhhh... No, I'll stay here." she replied nervously._

 _"Ooookay..." Gray said awkwardly before he followed Mirajane and Erza out the door._

* * *

 _Natsu charged with a flame-coated fist, but Gildarts simply smacked him away without even trying. Natsu charged several more times at the S-Class Mage, but just continued to get knocked back every time._

 _Their fight went on for what felt like almost half an hour and it was already sunset by this point, but Natsu never seemed ready to back down. Gray, Erza and Mira were watched from the sidelines with grins while Lisanna and Elfman looked to be the only ones who were concerned._

 _After several more minutes, Happy hovered over Natsu, who was lying face first in the sand, covered in bruises. "You haven't gotten a single hit yet Natsu!"_

 _"Shut up... I know..." Natsu groaned._

 _"Whats the matter?" Gildarts asked with a fierce look. "Don't tell me that's all you got."_

 _Natsu slowly got his feet and turned to look at the S-Class Mage. "Let me tell you something Gildarts..."_

 _"Yeah?" he replied._

 _"I know your powerful. Your the strongest guy in the whole guild. That's why I gotta beat you! It'll happen someday..." The Dragon Slayer began to consciousness and fell back onto the ground before pointing a finger at Gildarts. "We are gonna fight! It'll happen...some day..."_

 _Gildarts smiled._

 _"Kay. But I'm warning you now,_ _I won't hold back..."_

* * *

 **Present day:**

Gildarts watched Natsu and the mini-Godzilla army charge at him with a confident smile.

"Or lose."

"Ready or not! Here we come!" Natsu roared.

Gildarts grinned. "Here we go again.

The chibi Godzilla's charged ahead and were about to pounce on the S-Class mage, but Gildarts effortlessly blew them back with a single swipe of his cape. He managed to punch several more away before Natsu somehow managed to get behind him and grabbed him under his arms. Gildarts was about to knock him away too, but several mini-Godzilla's managed to land on him and started pulling and biting on his face, causing him to lose his focus.

Natsu then released his hold on Gildarts just as more mini-Godzilla's jumped in front of him, their spines glowing. "Here we come!" the shouted together. **"Atomic Roar!"** The all fired their blue energy beams from their mouths, engulfing Gildarts head and causing him to yell in comical pain.

Happy cringed from where he was standing. "They're so creepy!"

The horde charged again, but Gildarts finally had enough. "That's it! Time to go back to normal Godzilla!" He made a quick motion with his fingers, causing all the mini-Godzilla's to assemble together.

Godzilla reappeared in a puff of smoke, but then charged at Gildarts. He sent his fist flying towards the S-Class mage, who just barely managed to block it with his left, prosthetic arm. He was surprised when he felt his knees slightly buckle from the force of the punch, but smirked. "Man, I know your strong and all, but to make me shake from just one punch is pretty impressive."

Godzilla snarled. "If there's _one_ thing that I've found that you, me and Natsu have in common, it's this!" He brought his other fist back before punching Gildarts square in the face.

 _"I HATE TO LOSE!"_

Happy almost lost his mind. "He actually managed to hit him!"

Natsu watched from nearby, his eyes completely wide. _'He actually managed to land a hit on him?! No way!'_

Gildarts felt himself actually take a few steps back before he regained his footing. He wiped the corner of his mouth with a fierce grin. "Impressive. I haven't felt someone punch me that hard in god-knows how long."

Godzilla grinned back. "If you thought _that_ hurt, then your going to be really shocked by what else I can do!"

Gildarts rushed at the King of the Monsters and threw a punch of his own, but Godzilla managed to catch it before sending another punch of his own, which Gildarts also caught. The two pushed against each other while shooting piercing looks at each other, neither one willing to back down. Godzilla gave off a loud roar and managed to push Gildarts back before spinning around and slamming his tail into his stomach, sending him crashing into the side of the small crater.

Godzilla powered up his spines and bellowed, **"Atomic Roar!"** His blue energy ray blasted from his mouth and flew towards Gildarts.

The S-Class mage had just managed to get to his feet when he saw the beam coming towards him. Gildarts quickly put both of his hands out in front of him. **"Crash!"** he shouted. A blast of white energy similar to the one used against Natsu flew from his hands and made contact with Godzilla's beam, creating a powerful explosion.

Godzilla seized the opportunity and charged forward, ramming into Gildarts in a body slam. The Ace of Fairy Tail grunted before the King of Monsters suddenly used his tail to trip Gildarts up and make him fall to the ground. He looked up and saw Godzilla's tail coming right at his face and quickly rolled to the side as it slammed into the ground with enough force to create several cracks.

Gildarts got to his feet and Godzilla saw an opening. He then turned to the Salamander. "Natsu, now!"

"Got it!" Natsu replied as he jumped onto Godzilla's tail. The King of the Monsters roared as he swung his tail and sent Natsu _flying_ towards the S-Class mage. The Salamander grinned. "Here I come!" He began to spin his flame-covered arms around in a circular motion. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts!"**

Gildarts flinched a little. "Uh oh!"

 **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

A massive blast of fire struck Gildarts and engulfed the whole area where the three warriors stood in a massive ball of fire. Happy watched with anticipation. _Did THAT get him?_

The fire and dust dispersed, revealing Natsu who looked extremely exhausted and were panting profusely. Both his and Godzilla's eyes suddenly went completely wide when they saw Gildarts. There were two deep skid marks in the ground in front of him and part of his cape was completely shredded. Other than that, he looked completely fine.

"That's crazy!" Happy shrieked. "You attacked him full power and he didn't even flinch! Looks like you didn't faze him at all!"

Natsu suddenly pointed at the S-Class mage. "Yeah it did! You just gotta take a closer look Happy!" He then gestured to the skid marks in the ground. "The old man tried to stand firm, but my blast moved him back a few feet!" he said as he started laughing. "Not to mention his cape's all messed up!"

Godzilla stared at Gildarts. _'_ _Did we really move him? Hmm... Now that I think about it, he's right. Gildarts didn't take a single step when he fought Natsu. I was the only one who actually managed to make him move.'_

Godzilla then noticed that Natsu started wobbling a little. "Your too exhausted. Let me take over for now."

"No...way..." the Dragon Slayer growled. "I made a promise I would take him down...and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

Gildarts smiled. "Very impressive work you two. This gave me a good feel for your combined skill level. You may not have defeated me in battle, but as your examiner I think you deserve to move on to the next round."

Natsu looked a little shocked, but then glared at the S-Class mage. "There's no way I'm giving up now! I'm beating you Gildarts! What's the point of moving up to S-Class if I can't even do that!"

Gildarts stared at the Dragon Slayer with slight surprise, then smiled. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that."

Godzilla began to tense up again. _Here it comes..._

The ground suddenly began to rumble, small pebbles began to levitate and Gildarts became surrounded in a white aura with a fierce look on his face. "...But I don't think you'll wanna keep this up once I've finally released my full power."

Godzilla felt his sixth sense screaming at this point as the energy emitting from Gildarts continued to rise more and more. _'_ _It feels like there's some kind of pressure building up in the air.'_

Gildarts continued to stare down the two as he continued. "In order to walk the path of magic, and eventually reach it's peak, there is _one_ thing you still lack Natsu."

The ground below Gildarts suddenly erupted as the energy surrounding him became stronger, causing more rocks to rise out of the ground.

 _"Let me show you!"_

Natsu and Godzilla struggled to keep their footing as the energy grew stronger to the point that it felt like all of Tenrou Island was shaking, the cave being engulfed by the blinding white light emanating from Gildarts.

Natsu was completely terrified by the level of magic power Gildarts was giving, which was creating another crater around them that grew deeper and deeper. Slowly, the Salamander regained his courage and shot towards Gildarts with a roar.

Godzilla was shocked beyond belief. "Natsu! Stop!"

Nastu was literally about a foot away from Gildarts when he suddenly skidded to a halt and froze.

The S-Class mages energy was _still_ growing and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. Natsu tried to keep a brave face, but he suddenly felt himself trembling again in complete and total fear. He then took a step back before he slowly fell to his hands and knees.

Godzilla was stunned by his actions, but then slowly began to feel Gildarts energy dropping until the aura disappeared. Gildarts watched Natsu as he stared at the ground, sweating bullets and trembled in complete terror. Eventually, Natsu finally managed to speak.

"I...accept defeat..."

Gildarts said nothing and just stared at him expressionlessly. Happy was trying to fight back tears as he too stared at his friend. Godzilla was still in a state of complete shock from what he felt earlier. _'_ _I...I'm at a complete loss for words... Could there be MORE humans on this world that are as strong as him?'_

After a few more moments of silence, Gildarts smiled and spoke. "...A wise choice. I applaud anyone who has the courage to stand up and face their enemies." He paused for a moment. "However, the wizards who are the most courageous are those exceptional few who know when to stand down."

Gildarts continued as sunlight began to pour in from the the cavern ceiling. "Remember Natsu, their's nothing wrong with feeling fear. After all, how else would we come to know our own weaknesses. You need to know them in order to become a stronger and gentler person. A necessity for those who want to be S-Class." He continued to smile down at Natsu, who was still on the ground, trembling. "Now that I've shared this knowledge with you..."

He paused again.

"You pass kid."

Natsu was stunned. Happy just continued to stare at Natsu with tears still in his eyes. Godzilla was silent, almost just as shocked as Natsu.

The Salamander finally spoke. "But...I didn't...beat you-"

"Don't argue with me." Gildarts interrupted. "I'm your examiner and I say you've passed. You've made it through the first round, but this is just the beginning." He grinned. "You know how Master can be. I'm sure this was nothing compared to what he's got in store for you."

Natsu continued to stare at the ground and kept on trembling, so Gildarts went on. "Have confidence in yourself, I _know_ you can do it. Now that we've finished up your test, let me tell you something as a friend." He then looked up to the ceiling. "Possessing powerful magic isn't the be-all-end-all. One thing I can truly appreciate is your hunger to win. Your burning desire for victory." He then closed his eyes and smiled. "I say that 'cause I have it too. Like Godzilla said earlier, I don't wanna lose."

He looked back at Natsu and grinned. "I'll take you on any time. Now go become an S-Class wizard. You hear me?"

Natsu said nothing, but instead was doing something he felt like was one of the few things in his whole life he had ever done.

Natsu was _crying_.

Godzilla and Happy walked up so he as next to the Dragon Slayer. When Gildarts saw Godzilla, he grinned again. "Same goes for you too. Lets do this again sometime."

The King of the Monsters nodded. "It's a deal." He then looked back at Natsu, who was still crying with Happy trying to calm him down. _'_ _There's nothing wrong with feeling fear... I remember believing that fear was someones ultimate weakness.'_

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. _'Good_ _Tanaka... It seems I still have a lot to learn about these humans.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Mest**


	16. Mest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, once again, I'm so sorry for the long delay. But don't worry, cause I'm back! This chapter will be finishing off the first round of the S-Class Trials and then move on to the second round. Also, I realized I didn't want to have to condense this story to just one Fairy Tail arc and decided to expand the story a little further into the Grand Magic Games arc, which personally, is by far one of my favorite arcs.**

 **Speaking of which, please leave a comment and share with me which Fairy Tail story arc is _your_ favorite, Anime or Manga. Again, thank you all for your comments and for your support. Lets get going then.**

* * *

 _Chapter 15: Mest_

Cana, Lucy, Varan and Mothra Lea continued their little staring contest with two members of the Thunder Legion, Freed and Bickslow, and their kaiju partners Kumonga and Kamoebas.

Kumonga was cackling like a mad man. "Gahahahaha! This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to throw down!"

Varan glared at the spider. "Took the words right out'a my mouth. Lets do this Lea." The young larva chirped in response.

Kamoebas gave the two an calm stare. "We won't go easy on you just because we're allies. Prepare to give us your all."

Varan grinned. "You crazy? This feels like back home. Only difference is Godzilla isn't here to completely crush us when we try to challenge him." He then crouched down on all fours, getting himself into a pouncing position, before turning to Cana. "We'll take care of these two. You worry about those guys."

"Got it." Cana replied. "Be careful." Varan nodded in response as he and Lea turned to stare down their fellow kaiju. Cana and Lucy turned to Freed and Bickslow, who still stood where they were, waiting for them to make a move.

Freed, however, noticed that the two girls were still in their swimsuits and his began to turn a faint shade of pink. "Before we begin..." he started. "Would you ladies mind covering up a little?"

"C'mon man, it's better this way." Bickslow said as he turned to his partner. "What's the problem?"

Freed tried to avert his gaze. "It's distract. Now please cover up."

Cana seemed to figure out what he was embarrassed about and pulled out a card with a smirk. "Oh? A little shy are we?!" She threw the card towards Freed as it began to glow. The card exploded in a puff of smoke and when it cleared, Freed found himself surrounded by...

Women dressed in bikinis?!

"That should make things super easy!" Cana said as she watched the girls begin to wrap their arms around the green haired man.

Freed's face turned so red it looked like he was about to catch fire. "What sort of vulgar sorcery is this?! Summoning bikini babes?!"

"Do you have any idea how many men would kill for that power?" Bickslow asked, causing Freed to gasp in shock and embarrassment.

The kaiju just stared at the scene in front of them for a good couple of seconds until Kumonga broke the awkward silence. "Okay... Someone please explain what the heck we're watching right now."

"All I've managed to gather so far is that Freed is being assaulted by humans in skimpy attires." Kamoebas replied flatly.

Varan just watched as the girls continued to wrap their arms around Freed before slowly bringing his hand up to cover Mothra Lea's blue eyes. "Don't look Lea." he said quietly. "Something tells me that this is something we should _not_ have seen."

Lea simply chirped in response.

Lucy's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Whoa! That worked?!"

Cana grinned. "Heck yeah! I wish I'd known about this weakness the last time we fought!"

"Dream on! It ain't gonna work on me!" Bickslow taunted.

Kumonga appeared next to him. "Ditto to that!"

Cana turned to the Celestial Mage. "Your up Lu!"

Lucy nodded as she pulled out one of her golden Zodiac Keys. **"Open: Gate of the Ram - Aries!"** The Ram Spirit appeared in a puff of smoke.

Freed's eyes widened in shock and his face grew more red. "What?! Do you just have women tucked away somewhere?!"

Aries looked around timidly before turning to Lucy. "Umm...what would you like me to do?"

Lucy pointed towards Bickslow and Kumonga. "I need you to help us kick their butts!"

Kumonga's eyes flashed red as he jumped into the air. "You really think some ram chick can beat me?! Don't make me laugh!" The giant spider unleashed a blast of red webbing from his mouth and shouted, **"Poison Threads!"**

Aries put her hands out in front of her. **"Wool Wall!"** she shouted. Then, a wall of pink wool appeared and managed to block the webbing. However, to almost everyone's surprise, the webbing actually managed to _melt_ through some of the wool, causing it to disappear. The Ram Spirit was almost speechless. "He...melted through my wool?!"

"That ain't all it can do!" Kumonga shouted as her appeared above them. He then fired a thin stream of yellow webbing towards them. The group prepared to dodge, but was shocked when the webbing exploded into a giant net in the shape of a spiders web and caught them all before they could move. The girls and the kaiju tried to free themselves, but the net was just too strong.

"What the heck is this?!" Cana exclaimed. "I can't move!"

Kumonga continued to laugh. "Hahahaha! That was my Death Net! Those webs are some of the toughest I can make, so good luck trying to get out!"

 _Crap! I almost forgot about that move!_ Varan thought in frustration as he too tried to get out. "Anyone got any ideas?!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "I do!" She then pulled out her golden key. "Aries! Gate Close!" With that, Aries disappeared in a golden light before Lucy pulled out another golden key. **"Open: Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"**

Cancer appeared out of the key and turned to the group. "Need a hand, baby?"

"Just cut this net so we can get out of here." Lucy ordered.

"You got it, baby!" Cancer gave a few snips of the net with his scissors before the net was suddenly torn to shreds.

Lucy sighed with relief. "Thanks Cancer."

"No problem. Call me if you need another cut, baby." he replied as he vanished back to the Celestial World.

Kumonga was not happy. "No way! They actually cut through my Death Net! I call foul!"

"No prob. I'll take care of these bimbos." Bickslow said as he stepped forward. "Go get em babies!" Bickslow's babies charged at the group, forcing them to dodge and duck to avoid getting hit.

After a while, Cana was beginning to get annoyed and tossed several of her magic cards at the dolls, but missed. Then, a small torrent of silk appeared out of knowwhere and hit the dolls, wrapping them up in a ball of silk. The group turned to find that the source of the silk was actually Mothra Lea.

Varan gave a thumbs up. "Good thinking Lea!"

Bickslow was barely able to speak. "What the-"

He was interrupted when Lucy appeared in front of him and kicked him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

The blonde Celestial Mage pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! I knew that would do it! These _bimbos_ really kicked your butt pal!"

Kumonga, who was know hanging from the caves ceiling, was shocked. "What the heck?! He calls that taking care of them?! They mopped the floor with him!"

Kamoebas, who was standing near Freed, was just as surprised. "They beat him that easily?!"

Freed on the other hand, was thinking about other things. He was _still_ caught in the grasp of the small group of bikini babes and he looked like he was about to lose it. "Please stop! I'm seriously about to reach my limit!" Then, as luck would have it, the girls disappeared and transformed back into cards.

"Your kidding me!" Cana said in frustration. "The spell already wore off?!"

Freed sighed with relief, his face still a little red from his torture. "How utterly degrading! But now that I'm free you won't trap me again!" He then reached down and gripped the handle of his rapier with an anger glare. "Lets go!"

Varan paled. "Uhh... I think you made him mad."

Freed pulled his sword from its sheath with a shout, **"Dark Ecriture: Wings!"** Two clusters of runes, which resembled large purple wings, shot out of Freed's back as he took off into the air.

Cana threw more of her cards at Freed, but the green haired man just sliced through them with his sword before taking a swipe at the Card Mage. Cana jumped back and avoided the attack before pulling out another card. "Here goes nothing!" she said as she tossed the card onto the ground. **"The Prayers Fountain!"** she shouted. The card began to glow and a massive torrent of water shot out of the card.

"It's no use!" Freed shouted as he tried to cut through the water.

Kamoebas sighed as he began to walk towards the battle. "I guess it's time I joined in too."

Suddenly, a powerful tremor shook the entire cave, forcing everyone to stop.

Lucy and Cana began to lose their footing and struggled to stay up. Varan and Lea stood completely still, visibly stunned when they felt a _colossal_ amount of magic energy.

Kamoebas stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at the ceiling while shaking in slight fear. _This aura...I've never...felt this much power before..._

Kamoebas started to panic a little when he began to struggle to keep his grip on the ceiling due to the tremor. _What the hell?! It feels like the entire island is going berserk! How the heck is this even possible?!_

Freed was frozen in place. It didn't take him long to figure out who was responsible for the huge amount of magic. "This power...There's no doubt about must be Gildarts' doing..."

Once the shaking finally stopped, Lucy recovered and noticed their opponents were still frozen in place. She immediately pulled out another golden key and dipped in into the water that was still being shot out of Cana's card and shouted, **"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer - Aquarius!"**

As soon as Aquarius appeared out of the water, Freed snapped out of his daze and suddenly flipped out. " _Another_ bikini babe?!"

Kamoebas flashed the green haired man a look as if he was crazy. "What the hell is it with bikini babes that freaks you out?!"

"All of you idiots can drown!" Aquarius bellowed as she fired a huge torrent of water from her urn and blasted Freed and Kamoebas, causing them to slam into the cave wall. Unfortunately, Lucy, Cana and Lea were also caught in the wave and crashed to the ground.

Lucy shot to her feet with a glare. "Do you have sponge for brains?! _Their_ the enemies!" she shouted as she pointed towards Freed and Kamoebas, who were having trouble standing.

Aquarius just smirked darkly. "Every time I see you your wearing less and less. Hehe, little Lucy thinks she can seduce a man? Good luck with that scrawny bod."

Cana wasn't going to have any of it and got right in the Celestial Spirits face. "You looking to get battered and deep fried?! Can you not tell the difference between friends and enemies?!"

"Every woman alive is my enemy you idiot!" Aquarius fired back.

Lea squeaked in fear and cowered behind Lucy, who just watched the group nervously. "Yeah. I hear you Lea. I'm staying out of that."

Kumonga, who had been spared since he was still hanging from the ceiling, just eyed the bickering group in confusion. "Uhh... Did they totally just forget about me? Oh well. **Viscious Threads!** " The spider jumped down and shot another stream of webbing from his mouth towards the opposing group. However, to his total shock, Varan appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the webs before they reached their target.

Kumonga started sweating bullets at this point. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes." Varan replied with an evil grin. Suddenly, to everyones shock, the tan colored kaiju began to _spin_ Kumonga around by his webs.

"Please- stop it!- Let me- go!- Getting- dizzy!" Kumonga screamed as he continued to get spun. Finally, when Varan decided the spider had had enough, he gave one last spin before _tossing_ him away.

Straight towards Kamoebas.

The blue turtle kaiju had just gotten to his feet when he heard a loud scream and looked up just in time to see Kumonga flying towards him. "Oh cra-!"

He didn't get to finish his swear when Kumonga crashed into him and sent them both flying towards Freed, who had also just gotten to his feet. He didn't even get a chance to react before he too was slammed into by the two kaiju and crashed into the cave wall yet again. They all crumpled into a heap on the cave floor, completely unconscious.

Varan eyed the unconscious group for a moment before turning to the his teammates, who where just staring at him. "Your welcome." he said with a smug grin.

Aquarius leaned over to whisper into Cana's ear with a sly grin. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No! He's not my boyfriend, you weirdo!" Cana screamed. The two got into another heated argument while Lucy and Lea watched from the sidelines. Varan just eyed his teammates with a mixture of confusion and awkwardness.

 _'Did I miss something here?'_

* * *

Anguirus and Zilla watched from a safe distance as Elfman and Evergreen continued their tense stare down against Mirajane. Although they wanted to help them, they were far too exhausted to even stand up and were forced to simply watch from were they laid.

After a few moments of intense silence, Evergreen removed her glasses and activated her Eye Magic, causing her eyes to glow lime green. "You can't fight us if you can't move!"

Mira smirked as demonic wings sprouted from her back as she took to the air. "Nice try, but that spell is completely useless if I don't look into your eyes!"

Evergreen sprouted her fairy wings and took to the air after the She-Devil. "Good thing that's not the only spell I've got up my sleeve!" She then swiped her arm across her chest and fired several needles of light with a shout, **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"**

Mirajane smirked darkly as she created an orb of purple energy in her demon-like claws and threw it towards Evergreen. Some of the light needles easily bounced off the orb before it struck Evergreen in the chest, causing her to scream in pain before she tumbled onto the sand.

"No! Evergreen!" Elfman cried in worry. He turned back to his big sister as she gently landed on the ground in front of him and flashed him an blank look. Elfman tried his best to put on a brave face. "C'mon Mira. Do I _have_ to fight you?"

Mira responded with nothing but silence. Elfman grunted in frustration before giving out a loud roar. **"Beast Soul!"** The Take Over Mage's body disappeared in a bright flash before reappearing in his Full-Body Take Over form. "I _really_ didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice!" Elfman roared as he charged towards Mira and swung his massive fist towards her.

However, Mira simply blocked the punch with her hand. She then performed a back flip and smacked Elfman in the face with her tail, knocking him into a rock. Mirajane raised her arm out as another orb of dark energy appeared in her hand. "It's over now."

"No, wait!" Evergreen appeared in front of Elfman with her arms spread out in a protective stance. Mira took notice of her actions and smirked again. "You think your going to stop me? I'll blow you both away."

Evergreen, however, just gave the She-Devil a confident smirk. "Before you do, there's something you should probably know."

* * *

Carla and Panther Lily could see Tenrou Island not too far away.

Lily glanced at his fellow Exceed. "Do you think Master Makarov will be angry with us for following them here?"

"I doubt he'll be angry. We're just taking a look around."

"I assume we're here because your worried about Wendy." It wasn't a question, it was more like a matter-of-fact statement.

Carla gripped her map tightly in her paws before she started throwing a tantrum. _"She knew I was firmly against the idea, but she went and did it anyway!"_

Lily simply shrugged with a small sigh.

Once Carla managed to regain her composure, she closed her eyes. "A weeks past, but I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

Loke charged forward and cloaked his fist in gold light before swinging it towards Mest, who managed to block the attack with his arm. Loke tried to hit him again, but he managed to jump to avoid getting hit.

The Lion Spirit smirked. "I don't give a crap about Mest, but I feel kinda bad about kicking your butt Wendy."

"I ain't going easy on you kid!" Gray yelled as he smashed his fist into his palm. **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** A massive ice hammer shot from Gray's hands and flew towards the duo. Wendy managed to jump away just in time, but Mest seemed to disappear in a flash.

Gray looked over his shoulder and noticed Mest was right behind him. "Sneak attack, huh?!" Gray said in slight surprise. Mest kicked at the Ice Mage, but Gray blocked it with his arm and followed it up with a punch to Mest's gut, knocking him away.

Wendy spread her arms as she started chanting. _"Grant me the power of the heavens!_ **Sky Dragon's Roar!** _"_ she cried as she shot a large twister from her mouth.

Loke shot his arms forward as he too started chanting. _"Oh Regulus! Lend me your strength!"_ A blast of gold energy fired from his arms and struck the large twister. The two attacks clashed together, neither of their owners willing to back down just yet. Loke smirked. "I had no clue you were this powerful."

Up above, King Caesar roared as he jumped off of a rock pillar and took a swipe at his opponent, but Rodan hovered away just as the sharp claws were inches from his beak. Rodan charged forward and kicked Caesar in the stomach, sending him tumbling through the air. The guardian beast growled in slight pain, but manged to flip midair before landing on another rock pillar.

Rodan gave a single, powerful flap of his wings and shouted, **"Sonic Wingbeat!"** A wave of sonic energy erupted from the tips of his wings and shot towards Caesar, who jumped away just in time as the attack completely destroyed the pillar he had just been on.

King Caesar landed feet first on a rock and held his arms out as a pinkish energy appeared between his paws. A bright pink blast of energy shot from Caesar's outstretched paws as he roared, **"Prism Pulse!"** Rodan barreled away just before the beam could singe his wing. The Master of the Skies landed on another rock just across from his rival.

Caesar smiled in approval, slightly gasping for breath. "Well...it looks like you weren't just running your mouth after all. You really have gotten tougher."

Rodan gave a chuckle as he too started breathing a little heavier. "Yeah right... Like I was the only one running my mouth. This is the only way to finally find out which of us can be just as strong as Chief."

"You have a long way to go if you want to have _any_ hope of standing up to Godzilla." King Caesar replied in a more serious tone. "Don't forget, I have had thousands of years of fighting experience before Godzilla ever came to exist."

Rodan's expression also seemed to grow more serious as well. "That was a long time ago Caesar. A lot has changed during your little thousand year sleep." He gave a flap of his wings and charged the guardian beast again, followed by a loud cackling roar. "You aren't the king anymore!"

King Caesar pounced from his pillar with his claws outstretched as he let loose his own roar. "We shall see about that!"

Back with the mages, Gray noticed Loke was still engaged in his little clash with Wendy and decided to lend a hand. "I got your back!" he said as he swung his arms downwards. **"Ice-Make: Floor!"** The ground around him became covered in a thick sheet of ice. The little Dragon Slayer gave out a small yelp when she lost her footing and fell flat on her face.

Out of nowhere, Mest kicked Gray's feet out from under him before jumping back again. A loud yell was heard and Mest turned just in time to see Loke coming at him with light. Just as Loke was about to hit his target, however, he disappeared again. Mest appeared behind him and was ready to knock the Celestial Spirit's lights out, but was stopped when Loke used his still glowing fist to blind the opposing mage.

Mest was forced to shield his eyes, allowing Gray to create an ice bazooka and fire at Mest, knocking him out cold. Wendy jolted to her feet as Gray and Loke turned their attention to her.

Rodan had just managed to kick King Caesar away from him when he noticed Wendy being ganged up on by the other two mages. ' _Oh no! I better help her out before it's too-!'_

"Your open!"

Rodan spun around, but wasn't quick enough to react when Caesar delivered a powerful kick square in the face. Rodan lost all aerial mobility and crashed head first into the ground, knocking him out instantly.

"Rodan!" Wendy screamed. After realizing her friend/mentor was down for the count, she turned to face her remaining two opponents. She noticed Caesar was sitting crisscross on the rock he had been standing on earlier and was simply watching them, allowing his teammates to finish the battle themselves.

"That just leaves you Wendy!" Gray said. "Told ya I wasn't going easy on you!"

Then, the two mages each pulled out a glass jar out of nowhere that were filled with small red fruits. Wendy instantly paled. "Oh no..."

 **"Secret Technique: Dried Plum Attack!"** they both exclaimed in unison as they each started to devour the fruits in their jars. Then, as soon as they each finished their jars, their began to pucker up from the sourness of the fruit, but they began to stalk towards Wendy. The young Dragon Slayer found herself backed up against the wall and was trembling in fear. She realized that she was at the mercy of her ultimate weakness:

Her incredible fear of sour plums.

King Caesar continued to watch from his rock and raised an eyebrow when he took notice of his teammates actions.

 _'...What the Daiei kind of fighting technique is that?'_

* * *

After a short while, Carla had finished her little story with Lily and sighed. "So...in the end she ignored me, claiming she needed to help Mest in order to repay her debt to Mystogan. And she tried to make me feel better by saying she would have Rodan go along with them."

Lily's eyes slightly widened in realization. "And _that's_ reason the two of you didn't speak to each other for an entire week?"

Carla sighed again. "She's more stubborn than she looks Lily."

"Same goes for you." the black Exceed retorted playfully.

Carla's gaze went back to the island. "In all honesty, I couldn't care less about her teaming up with that creep Mest. I've already talked to Rodan about him and he agreed he would keep an eye on him for me. However, it's the trial _itself_ that has me on edge. I have a really bad feeling about it."

"Do you think it's your clairvoyance?" Lily asked.

"...I'm not sure." Carla replied. "It's all so disjointed that it's hard for me to say."

Lily thought about it for a moment. "Personally, I think we need to keep an eye on this Mest fellow." Carla glanced at him with slight confusion as he started to rub his chin. "He said he was Mystogan's pupil, but that doesn't sit well with me."

* * *

Mest's eyes shot open when he felt the immense pain in the back of his head. He managed to sit up straight and noticed Wendy was sitting in front of him.

The Dragon Slayer looked on in worry. "You okay?"

Mest just grunted and rubbed his still throbbing head. "They've got every right to be cocky. They could be the best fighters in the entire guild."

"Those three don't mess around." Wendy replied.

"I'll show them!" Mest exclaimed as he shot to his feet. "I'm determined to follow in my masters footsteps! I won't let them beat me!" He took several steps forward, pumping his fist in the air. "Come out and face me right now, you cowards!"

Nothing.

Mest looked around in confusion. "They here?"

"No...uhh... I hate to break it to you, but we lost to them." Wendy said as she bowed her head in sadness.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mest shrieked in comical shock.

Wendy sniffled. "I really wish I was, but no. They beat us and moved on while you were passed out."

Mest looked back at her, still slightly hopeful she was just joking. "But what about Rodan?"

The male wizard flinched when Wendy suddenly broke down into tear. "H-he...was beaten too..." She gestured over to where Mest saw Rodan leaning back against a rock, completely out cold.

Mest was silent for a moment, then dipped his head in disappointment. 'Awwww! I could I fail this year too?!"

Wendy tried her best to wipe away the tears, but with no success. "It's my fault! You never should have teamed up with me! I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough." She covered her eyes with her hands as she continued to cry.

Mest looked on as the girl continued to cry. "Don't cry. It's not your fault. Try not to be so hard on yourself, okay?" He smiled when the young Dragon Slayer managed a nod. He then looked up at the cave ceiling. "Listen, Wendy. Let me ask you something. Makarov said this island is considered Fairy Tail's sacred ground. So do you know why?"

The girl finally managed to stop crying and looked up at her teammate. "Well yeah, I think so. Because this is where the guilds first master is buried."

"Yeah..." Mest replied. "Although that can't be the only reason. Tenrou Island is protected by a powerful force field that hides it from outsiders. Apparently it's impossible to find, no matter what kind of magic you use."

Wendy stared at Mest with surprise as he continued. "Mavis was special, but I don't they'd go to such lengths to hide her grave. Supposedly, there's a major secret regarding the Fairy Tail guild that's hidden somewhere on this island."

"Do you know what the secret is?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Nope. I have no idea." he replied as he lifted up Rodan and carried him over his shoulder before smiling down at the blue haired girl. "So what do you say? Do you wanna go and do some exploring?"

Wendy smiled brightly.

* * *

King Caesar growled in slight pain as he rubbed his shoulder a little. "Damn, Rodan really did a number on me, that's for sure."

Loke smirked at the guardian beast as their group walked down the cave. "Well, you gotta admit, the two of us made beating Mest like that look pretty easy."

Gray glanced at the two over his shoulder. "No kidding. I don't remember him being so weak. He was at a disadvantage because of Wendy, but I feel like he used to be stronger than that."

Caesar raised an eyebrow. "How strong would you say he was?"

Gray tried to think back if he had fought Mest before, but came up with nothing. "Weird... I can't even remember _if_ I fought him before and I'm the type who never forgets a fight. Mest managed to get pretty far in last years S-Class Trial, didn't he?"

"He did...as far as I know." Loke replied.

"I thought so... Hey, do you remember who his partner was last time?" Gray asked.

Loke tried to think back, but like Gray, he was stumped. "That's weird... I keep drawing a blank."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "I can only picture a few things about Mest and their all hazy."

Loke adjusted his glasses as he went into deep thought. "It's like I try to think back, but then I hit some kind of block. I can't seem to remember anything before it."

King Caesar over heard his partners exchange of words and turned to look over his shoulder at where they had come from. _'_ _A fellow member that they can't seem to remember anything about. And here I thought everyone in this guild knew each other. What's really going on here?'_

Caesar's train of thought was cut short when the group reached the end of the tunnel and stepped into the sunlight, only to be met by a familiar voice. "Gray! Loke! I knew you guys wouldn't have any trouble making past the first round."

The group looked up and realized the source of the voice was Lucy, who was standing with Cana, Varan and Lea. "Nice work. Congratulations." Cana complimented to the group.

Varan chuckled. "Hehe, I shouldn't be too surprised that you made it too, Caesar."

King Caesar smiled at his ally. "I'm actually quite surprised that you made it Varan. You as well, Lea." The larva replied with a small chirp.

Nearby, Levy smiled up at Gajeel. "I told you. We were lucky to get the Serenity Route."

"Lucky?! But I didn't get to beat up a single person!" Black Steel roared in anger.

Baragon rolled his eyes. "You've been complaining about that for the last half hour now. Why don't you just put a sock in it already?!"

"Why don't _you_ put a sock in it dog breath!" Gajeel retorted.

The red kaiju growled as he got right in his face. "Oh?! You wanna throw down again you metalhead?! Because I'm all for throwing down!"

"I'll take you on anytime, puppy eyes!" the Dragon Slayer snapped back as the two started to lock heads.

Gorosaurus sighed in annoyance. "Those two just don't know when to put a lid on it, don't they?"

Gray looked on with surprise. "Wow. We were the only one's who managed to make it passed the first round?"

"Not even close."

The group turned and were even more surprised when they saw Godzilla walking up to them.

Varan grinned. "Of course you would make it boss. I'm guessing it was a walk in the park for you?"

Godzilla simply shrugged. "It had it's ups and downs, but overall it wasn't too difficult."

Loke glanced around when he realized someone was missing. "Where's Natsu?"

Happy appeared on Godzilla's head and pointed to where the Dragon Slayer was sitting in a rock. "He's right over there."

Gray noticed something off about how Natsu was behaving. "He seems kinda down. What happened to him?"

"It's a long story." Happy said with a shrug.

King Caesar glanced over to the King of the Monsters. "Do you know?"

Godzilla nodded. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright! I believe all of our winners are here now?"

Everyone turned and noticed Master Makarov walking towards them. He looked over the different teams for a second or two before speaking again. "Well,in that case, these are the results thus far: Cana, Lucy, Varan and Lea defeated Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga in combat. Nicely done."

Gray was shocked to say the least. "They beat Freed?! How?!"

Caesar looked slightly surprised. "So Kumonga and Kamoebas were beaten? What do ya know..."

Makarov continued. "Natsu, Happy and Godzilla surmounted the obstacle known as Gildarts. Good job."

Gray was even more shocked. "No way?! Those three?!"

The lion/dog hybrid just patted the Ice wizards shoulder. "Don't forget, they had _Godzilla_ with them."

The Master went on. "Levy, Gajeel, Gorosaurus and Baragon chose the Serenity Route. Well, aren't you lucky."

Levy smiled and gave a peace sign and Gorosaurus nodded in approval while Gajeel roared in fury. "Well I think it's sucky!"

"Put a cork in it already!" Baragon snapped, on the verge of losing his temper.

"Gray, Loke and Caesar defeated Mest, Wendy and Rodan in combat. Way to go boys." Makarov went on.

Gray looked around when he noticed someone else was missing. "Juvia didn't make it through the first round?"

Makarov paled. "Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Juvia's teams side today..." His eyes widened in terror. "Their route led to 'She who knows no mercy'!"

* * *

Erza smirked as she stood over her fallen opponents. "Want another go at me?"

"No...We surrender..." Juvia and Lisanna groaned in unison. Manda was still out cold and Leo was hiding behind a boulder, shaking in terror.

* * *

"...That sucks." Gray deadpanned.

Lucy realized there was another group missing too. "Elfman's team isn't here. What do think happened to them?"

Cana rubbed her chin. "Well, by process of elimination...the only other route..."

They both sweat dropped in unison. "Mirajane..."

"Don't count us out yet!"

Every turned to the source of the new voice and saw Elfman, who was being supported by Evergreen, stumble out from the forest with Anguirus and Zilla by their side. Elfman gave a slightly painful grin. "Didn't think we could beat my big sis, did ya?!"

"Guess who's moving on to round two." Evergreen said with a smirk.

Makarov's eyes widened. "My word!"

"How the heck did you beat Mira?!" Happy asked.

Elfman flinched. "A real man doesn't...brag about his wins..."

"Let's just say we took full advantage of catching her off guard." Evergreen said quickly.

Zilla giggled and nudged Anguirus in the side with her arm. "Right...Catching her off guard~"

Anguirus chuckled. "I still can't believe she fell for it."

After a few more moments of silence, Natsu suddenly shot to his feet before pointing at his competition. "Gray! Levy! Cana! Elfman! Only one of us is gonna make it to S-Class, and that's me!"

Gray smirked. "Yeah right! There's no I'm losing to you!"

Cana simply responded with a smirk while Levy gave a determined look. "Not gonna happen."

"Challenge accepted! Cause I'm a real man!" Elfman roared triumphantly.

Makarov cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Back to the trial. As it stands, there are five teams left. Congratulations on passing the first round. Now that everyone's here, lets move on to the second round. To pass the next round, you must search the island for the grave of Fairy Tail's founder: Mavis Vermilion. You have six hours to find it or you fail."

He paused for a moment. "Also, to make this round more challenging, you will no longer require your Earth Defender partners."

Everyone was shocked. "WHAAAAAAT?!"

Godzilla shrugged. "Well, if those are the rules then we must follow them."

Varan gave his team a small smile. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"No joke. Thanks for helping us out back their." Cana said.

"Now, if all the Defenders will please make their way back to our base camp to await further instruction, that would be nice." Makarov continued.

The kaiju bid fair well to their human partners, but Baragon wasn't about to leave empty handed. He turned to a certain Dragon Slayer and grinned deviously. "Have fun finding the grave you metal brained pinhead."

Gajeel just sniggered. "When this is all over, I'm gonna enjoy making you eat those words bone for brains."

Baragon would have pounced on him instantly had Godzilla not grabbed him by his tail and literally dragged the red kaiju away before a brawl could break out, the other Defenders in tow. Godzilla looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Natsu, you had better hope you win this trial."

Natsu grinned back. "You got it!" He then turned to Happy. "You ready?! Lets go!"

"Aye, sir!" the Exceed replied.

The other teams took off in multiple directions while Makarov walked off to await the winning team at Mavis's grave.

* * *

Panther Lily and Carla had landed on Tenrou Island and were walking along it's white sandy beach in silence.

Lily finally broke the silence. "The prince- I mean Mystogan- felt it was best to avoid contact with people whenever he visited this world."

Carla thought about Lily's statement. "I've been told he would put everyone to sleep when he dropped by the guild. I assume he was trying to prevent them from seeing his face."

The black Exceed nodded. "And that's why I find it hard to believe he'd have a pupil here."

"What are you trying to say?" Carla asked.

Lily narrowed his eyes. "While it's nothing more than baseless speculation, I have a theory."

* * *

Wendy looked out over the horizon from the large cliff she stood on. "It's so pretty up here!"

"Be careful." Mest called from behind as he rested Rodan gently against a rock before walking towards the young Dragon Slayer.

She was so captivated by the sights, she failed to notice the dark smile on Mest's face.

* * *

Lily stopped before turning to look at Carla. "I know it might sound crazy, but...I'm not sure Mest is a member of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail's makeshift base camp, Erza, who was in the middle of cooking a stew, looked completely stunned. "No way! Elfman and Evergreen said their getting married?!"

Mirajane smiled sheepishly as she sat at a table with Juvia, Lisanna, Manda and Mothra Leo. The Shobijin were sitting atop Leo's head. "Yep. It totally caught me off guard and that gave them an opening to attack."

Erza pointed at her with her cooking spoon with a disapproving look. "Why didn't you tell me?! They've obviously been dating for a while if their getting married, but you never mentioned it!"

Mira hummed as she thought about it, then smiled. "They probably just wanted to say something shocking to throw me off. I guess I've still got a lot to learn."

"What if it _wasn't_ a strategy?" Erza asked as she kept her serious look.

"Remember who we're talking about here." Mira laughed. "Knowing my brother, I doubt that it's true. I've never imagined the two of them getting married and having babies." She then frowned and tapped her chin as she thought about just how _ugly_ their baby would look and covered her face with her hands as she started crying.

Erza patted her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "There's no need to cry. It's kind of cute depending on how you look at it."

Lisanna beamed. "You know, now that I think about it, they'd make an awesome couple."

The Shobijin giggled in unison. "Young love can be such a wonderful thing, can't it?"

"Their gonna have...babies." Juvia muttered to herself as her face grew so red steam was erupting from her head.

Manda eyed the blue haired woman. "Are you feeling alright dear? You look flustered."

"I'm fine!" Juvia said rather loudly and quickly. Manda just giggled, she didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know who the Water mage was thinking about.

Lisanna then frowned when she realized they were missing someone, or rather some _ones_. "Hey, what happened to Freed and Bickslow?"

"They apparently decided to go home and Gildarts offered to take them."

The group turned to the source of the new voice and noticed two familiar kaiju walking towards them.

Manda smiled. "Kumonga! Kamoebas! What brings you here?"

Kamoebas frowned a little. "What do you think? Varan and Lea defeated us."

Leo looked up at the mention of his twin sisters name and Mira's eyes slightly widened as she spoke. "Lea beat you?"

The blue turtle nodded. "She sure caught us by surprise with how she helped defeat Bickslow, that's for sure."

Erza looked at him with slight shock. "She defeated Bickslow?!"

The Shobijin smiled warmly. "It would appear Lea has grown quit strong after all."

Leo looked down and gave a quiet, sad squeak. Lisanna heard him and patted his head fondly. "Don't worry. You'll get there too. I know it."

That seemed to lift the male larva's spirits a little. The moment of peace was then interrupted by Kumonga. "I still can't believe I got my assets handed to me by frickin' _Varan_ of all people! He's gonna hold this over my head till the day I die!"

Kamoebas chuckled a little. "Knowing him, there's no doubt about it. Besides, you were the one who decided to let your guard down when you allowed Varan to ambush you."

That seemed to only tick off the spider as his eyes once again started to turn red. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?! You wanna go you big tortoise?!"

Before Kamoebas could even retort, Manda shot them a warning look. "Don't even think about it you two! Don't go trying to kill each other after you've already spent your energy." Her frown then shifted to a sly smile. "Do you want me to have to tell Anguirus you two were fighting again?"

Almost instantly, Kumonga backed off as he quite literally looked like he was sweating bullets. "Oh, good Tanaka no! Not Anguirus! The boss I can live with, but Anguirus?!"

Erza cocked an eye. "What about Anguirus?"

The Shobijin giggled again. "Let's just say that he has a tendency to lose his composure ever now and again."

Mira stared at the tiny women. "Like how?"

Kamoebas shuddered a little. "You really don't want to know..."

At that point, Juvia suddenly rose to her feet. "I think I should go look for Mest and Wendy. It's been a while now and I'm starting to get a little concerned."

Erza undid her apron as she turned to the Strauss sister, the Shobijin and Mothra Leo." You all stay here and guard the tent. I'm going to accompany Juvia on her search."

The Water wizard was not at all pleased with that. _'_ _I wanted to ditch them and go cheer on my beloved Gray!'_

It was then that Manda sat up as well. "I too will go with you." She then turned to Kamoebas and Kumonga. "Will you two go look for the others and make sure they get back here safely?"

Kumonga nodded. "No problem."

Kamoebas turned to walk back into the forest. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen screamed as they sped down the forest path as fast as their legs could carry them. Nipping at their heels was a massive pig monster that had run into them and had been in pursuit of them for almost five minutes now.

"This wouldn't be happening if Zilla and Anguirus were still here!" Evergreen screamed.

Elfman pumped his arms and legs as fast as he could. "A real man should never run from his enemies!"

"If you don't stop this 'real man' nonsense, I'll finish you myself!" Evergreen snapped as she kept on running. She then glanced over her shoulder when the pig monster raised it's sharp hoof and swung it towards her. Elfman, however, managed to tackle her out of the way and sent them both tumbling down a small cliff and out of the sight of the monster.

Evergreen blinked her eyes and realized Elfman was still had his arms wrapped around her and proceeded to push him off. "What do you think you're doing?! Don't you dare start thinking I'm interested in you just because of what I said to Mira! I was only trying to throw her off her game, not express any real desire to hook up with you bone head!"

The big man just blinked in slight confusion. "Where's this coming from..." He then grinned. "Gotta hand it to you though, that was pretty smooth. Hard to believe a nice girl like you came up with such a naughty trick."

She flashed him a slightly surprised and disgusted look. "You make it sound so dirty!"

"...People?"

The two turned and noticed a young man walk out from some nearby bushes.

He looked to be almost about Natsu's age and was dressed in a black rob with gold trims and had a long, white toga draped around his torso and wrapped around his left shoulder. He also had a silver medallion wrapped around his neck, along with jet black hair and dark eyes.

The man stared at the two Fairy Tail mages as he stepped out into the clearing. "I'm confused... Why have you come to such a desolate place? I was under the impression that this island was uninhabited."

"Well you were wrong, pal!" Elfman snapped.

"Your trespassing!" Evergreen said as she glared at the man. "Only members of our guild are allowed here!"

"I'm...trespassing?" he asked. He then dipped his head. "Forgive me...I didn't know this island was controlled by a guild.

Elfman started growing impatient and took a step forward. "It is ours!"

 _"No! Stay back!"_

The two flinched and stepped back at the mans outburst as he shot his hand forward, warning them not to come closer. He spoke again. "If you value your lives, don't come any closer."

"That kind of sounds like a challenge!" Elfman growled.

"No, it's not. I don't want to fight you." the man said as he slowly lowered his outstretched hand. "I'll leave the island peacefully. Please...just don't come near me..."

Evergreen looked a little uneasy. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but he shouldn't be here." Elfman grunted, not taking his eye's off the stranger for a second.

Suddenly, the man felt an immense pain rush into head and raised both hands to clutch the sides of his head. "No...here it comes..." he said as the throbbing pain continued. "The predatory death... I can't stop it!"

Then, for almost no reason at all, the leaves that were floating around the man seemed to just evaporate into dust as a cloudy, jet black sphere of energy surrounded the stranger. He grunted in pain as the grass around him changed from light gold into a deep brown color and a wave of black energy flew towards the two wizards who were almost frozen in place.

"GET DOWN!"

A hand grabbed each of them by the back of their heads and shoved them to the ground just before the wave could engulf them. The grass around the them had turned brown and the leaves once again began to fade away like dust once the cloud made contact with them.

Once they realized they were still alive, the two glanced up at their rescuer. Elfman sighed in relief. "Natsu...thank you."

"Yes, but could you warn us next before you scare us?" Evergreen asked.

Natsu just stared at the man from where he was lying on top of his fellow guild members. The man stared back at Natsu with a look of utter shock on his face. The Salamander glared at the man. "Who are you?! You better answer me or else!"

The stranger said nothing at first, then suddenly...he started _crying_.

"It's really you...Natsu..."

* * *

 **Next Time: Black Wizard**


	17. Black Wizard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail**

 **Hey everyone! I just really have to say that I am really excited for when the story progresses further. I have a lot of really good things planned out that I hope you all will find enjoyable. Again, your comments are always welcome. So without any further delays, lets move along.**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Black Wizard_

"...I'm telling you, you should have seen the look on Kumonga's face when I swung him by his webs! Gahahahaha! It was so priceless!"

The other Earth Defenders laughed a little when Varan had finally finished his story about how he and Mothra Lea had helped Cana and Lucy defeat Freed and Bickslow, as well as Kumonga and Kamoebas. The others shared their stories about what had happened with their human partners throughout the first round.

King Caesar told them about he, Gray and Loke defeated Mest, Wendy and Rodan in combat, causing the others to laugh when they began to imagine how their resident pterosaur would try to get back at the guardian beast. Gorosaurus talked about how bored Gajeel and Baragon were while they made their way threw the Serenity Route, so much so that they tried to alleviate their boredom by fighting. He and Levy were able to tolerate with it, but after about half an hour they finally had enough. Gorosaurus explained he actually had to knock the two out and carry them the rest of the way in order to finally get some peace and quiet, causing Baragon to growl a little.

The Defenders were stunned when Zilla and Anguirus told them about how Elfman and Evergreen tricked Mirajane into thinking the two Fairy Tail mages were getting married, throwing the She-Devil off her game and allowing the two to get the drop on her. Finally, Godzilla told the other kaiju about how he and Natsu battled Gildarts. They were surprised to learn that the S-Class Mage actually passed them despite the fact that they were unable to defeat him. However, the King of the Monsters made sure to leave out the part where Gildarts shrunk him down into multiple chibi bodies.

Anguirus glanced at Varan with a smirk. "I'm sure Kumonga is going to be pretty sour about you beating him."

The tan colored kaiju sniggered. "Let him try. Besides, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually."

"Don't be so sure about that." Gorosaurus said. "Kumonga is just as into that whole payback thing as Rodan."

Baragon chuckled. "It's true you know."

Zilla shook her head slowly. "I still can't believe that Elfman and Evergreen pulled that stunt with Mira. I would've never expected them to pull something like that off."

Caesar nodded. "True. Though I must admit, it seems like it was quite a clever trick." He then glanced around at their surroundings. "I'm still surprised that Manda and Leo were defeated. Knowing her, I was sure she would have won."

Varan nodded. "I hear ya. She's probably not too happy about losing."

Gorosaurus shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about that. Manda isn't the type who would hold a grudge over something like that. I'm sure she's fine."

Mothra Lea, who was crawling next to Godzilla, let out a small, sad chirp. She was a little upset that her brother didn't make it through the first round. She had hoped that it would have been more fun if they both had made it so they could compete against each other.

Godzilla noticed the young larva was feeling down and could already tell what she was upset about. He reached down and patted her head gently. "Don't worry about Leo, I'm sure he's feeling fine. You and I both know he's a lot tougher than he looks." He gave her a soft smile. "Know lets keep mov-"

He froze.

The other kaiju stopped and turned to their leader, who looked to be frozen to where he stood. Anguirus stepped forward. "Godzilla, are you alright?"

Godzilla was silent for what felt like an eternity. When he did answer his old friend, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Do you...feel that...?"

As soon as he said that, the other kaiju's eyes widened. They _did_ feel something. Something _really bad._

King Caesar spoke in a shaky voice. "Wha...what is that?

"It doesn't feel like anything I've felt before." Baragon said.

Mothra Lea literally started _shaking_ in fear when she felt what the others were feeling. This energy felt really bad. It felt evil.

It felt like death.

Godzilla snapped out of his daze and turned to his allies. "We need to find the others right now! Everyone split up and find the others!"

His friends obeyed and began to split off into the forest to find the wizards who were still out there. Lea was about to join the search as well, but Godzilla stopped her. "Lea, I need you to head to the camp and warn the others there about what's going on. Can you do that?"

The daughter of Mothra nodded and continued her trek through the dense forest to get back to the camp. Godzilla turned and sprinted as fast as his large legs could carry him in search of anyone. But he could only think about one thing.

 _'Natsu...Lucy...Please be safe!'_

* * *

Natsu continued to glare at the strange man before him, who had tears streaming down his face. The Salamander allowed Elfman and Evergreen to get back up, but still kept his gaze towards the black haired man.

Soon, Happy appeared and called to his friend. "Natsu?! What's going on?! All of the tree's just died all of the sudden!"

"Not just the tree, _everything's_ withered." Evergreen commented.

"Except...us?" Elfman whispered.

Natsu growled at the stranger. "Look pal, this island is off limits to anyone who's not in the Fairy Tail guild! Keep your freaky death cloud out of our trial!"

The man lowered head, causing his eyes to be hidden behind his hair as he spoke softly. "You've grown...so much..." Natsu cocked an eye in confusion as he continued. "I've missed you...Natsu..."

Everyone blanched when Natsu suddenly rushed forward and punched the man square in the face, knocking him off his feet. "Tell me who you are or I'll hit harder!"

Evergreen looked on in shock. "Cheap shot!"

"He cold-cocked him!" Elfman said as his eyes widened with slight fear.

"That's how he does things." Happy deadpanned.

The man, however, smiled as he tumbled through the air, his eyes still hidden behind his hair. ' _I see...Nothings changed, has it...? Not at all...'_ He managed to reach down and placed his hand to the ground, causing him to land perfectly on his feet again.

 _'You still can't break me.'_

"You better tell me who you are bub! I won't ask again!" Natsu yelled.

The man slowly started to stand up straight again, albeit rather shakily. _'...When will this mindless destruction end? I don't want to kill anymore. But the one person who can stop me still isn't strong enough...'_ He rose back up to full height, but Natsu noticed he was still crying. ' _...How long must I wait?'_

Suddenly, his eyes widened as a black, mist-like energy began to pore out form his body. He grabbed his head as he felt another sudden pain rush into it. "Run! Now!" he shouted.

"That's the same cloud as earlier!" Elfman shouted.

"It drains the life force of everything it touches!" Evergreen pointed out.

Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly turned to the others. "Get outta here right now!"

The man grunted in pain as the black mist changed into the same black cloud as before and swirled around his body. The Salamander turned around to get as far away from the man as possible, but another wave shot out from the cloud and engulfed him.

Happy shot towards his friend. "NO!"

Elfman grabbed the Exceed as he and Evergreen kept running. "Don't be stupid! You go back there and you'll get yourself killed!"

They quickly dove for cover as another black wave soared over their heads, causing the already dead tree's around them to dissolve into dust.

Natsu coughed as the dust cleared and he slowly stood up. "Well that sucked."

"Your alive!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu looked around. "What about him? It looked like he lost control."

The group glanced around and noticed that the stranger was nowhere to be found.

"He's...gone." Evergreen whispered as she eyed all the dead trees.

Happy looked over Natsu and noticed something was off. "Natsu! Your scarf...it turned black!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked down at the scaly scarf still wrapped around his neck. It _was_ black! He reached up a clenched at the scarf with a growl. "He'll pay for this! Next time I see that punk he's getting a fiery fist to the face!"

While the Salamander continued to grimace over his scarf, Happy watched him with concern. ' _Igneel gave him that scarf. Maybe it changed color because it absorbed the magic from the blast.'_

* * *

The man had managed to get some distance between himself and the Fairy Tail wizards and was resting against a large tree. After a few moments of resting in the tree's shade, he looked up and reached out towards the blue sky above.

 _'How much longer? When will this world stop rejecting me?'_

* * *

On a large cliff overlooking the vast ocean, Mest's eyes widened as he shot his head skyward. Wendy was on her knees and was admiring some flowers while Rodan was still out cold and resting against a rock. A dark, sadistic smile crossed the wizards face.

 _'This magic power...There's no doubt about it! It's HIM! He must be somewhere on the island!'_

* * *

Elsewhere:

A familiar red, white and black vestal soared through the skies above. The Grimoire Heart Airship slowly, yet steadily made it's way towards Tenrou Island. Inside, a familiar purple haired woman watched as an image of Tenrou Island appeared within her crystal ball which she balanced on her arm.

Ultear eyed the image before turning to a large, familiar throne. "We've finally found our quarry, and he appears to be in a state of rest. I believe the time is upon us, Master Hades."

Hades grinned. "I shall finally meet the man who showed the world the true potential of the black arts. His horde of demons created chaos and death tolls without equal. Catastrophe is his daily bread. In all the history of the magic world, he is the true champion of wickedness...The Black Wizard, Zeref."

Hades stood up on his throne as six of the Seven Kin of Purgatory appeared before him. "The day is upon us. The Abyss of Sorcery is within our grasp. It's time to get to work."

 _"Tenrou Island will run red with the blood of Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

In another section of the airship, SpaceGodzilla awoke to the feeling of a foreign energy several miles from their current location. While it was very faint, he could tell it was unlike anything he had felt in this world yet.

He looked up towards the door to his chamber. "Gabara!"

Within a few seconds, the door opened and the toad-like kaiju entered the room slowly. "You called boss?"

SpaceGodzilla stood up. "I did. I trust you also felt the strange energy just now?"

"Y-yeah." Gabara nodded shakily. "I never felt anything like it. You think it has something to do with this 'Zeref' guy these humans keep going on about?"

"I do." SpaceGodzilla replied. "But I also sense that _they_ are also on the island. I can feel it."

Gabara's eyes widened. "You mean the Earth Defenders?"

SpaceGodzilla nodded. "Correct. Send Dagahra and Ganimes to investigate. As I have just been informed, Hades has sent two of his forces there to weed out any trouble, though they may not realize what sort of challenge will await them."

The toad kaiju nodded. "Right. I'll let them know right away boss." With that, he slipped down the hall as SpaceGodzilla exited his chamber and walked down the long, dark hallway towards the observation deck.

A smile crept it's way on the crystalline beasts face. ' _The time is almost near brother...let's see if you and your new allies will be able to survive what is about to come.'_

* * *

Back on Tenrou Island:

Natsu rose to his feet as he continued to eye his scarf with disdain. "Where did he go? He has no idea how bad he's gonna get pounded when I get my hands on him!"

"Sorry..." Happy said sadly.

Natsu then started stomping on the ground angrily. "I mean, how does he expect me to walk around in public with a black scarf and a black vest, huh?!"

Elfman and Evergreen sweat-dropped in unison. "Wow...I never thought Natsu was that concerned about fashion." the big man murmured.

"Me neither." Evergreen replied.

"So what do we do about the trial?" Happy asked.

Evergreen hummed in thought. "With Mr. Doom and Gloom running amok in the woods, I think it should be put on the back burner."

"Your probably right." the Exceed replied.

"Ain't no way I'm ditching the trial!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"A real man would conquer both at the same time!" Elfman roared. The two suddenly found themselves staring each other down like angry dogs.

"If I quit, I'd be breaking my promise to Gildarts!" the Salamander yelled.

"As Mirajane's brother, it's my duty to win!" the Take Over mage retorted. "I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!"

Happy ignored the bickering duo and looked around at the dead forest around them. "We can't just ignore that creepy tree killing guy. He was crying when he attacked, like he didn't want to do it." He then turned around to yell to his friend. "You need to stop making friends with psycho's Natsu!"

"That freak ain't no friend of mine!" the Dragon Slayer shouted back.

Happy continued. "Still, if you ask me, he didn't seem hostile."

"He could've fooled me." Evergreen remarked.

"Enough!" Natsu roared. "We got a trial to conquer!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied as he and the Salamander made their way down a dirt path.

Elfman grinned. "He's right! Let's go Evergreen!"

"When I need a shirtless bozo to boss me around I'll let you know!" she yelled angrily.

* * *

Mest continued to stare off into space with his sadistic grin. ' _He really is on this island. Should I return and report now? No.. I'll wait until I have a little more definitive information first.'_

* * *

Back on the Grimoire Heart Airship:

A large group of Grimoire Heart's foot soldiers were assembled in the observation room of the airship. All of them were dressed in black robes with purple hoods over their heads. Their faces were covered by white masks with their guilds logo on the front. Six of the Seven Kin, Ultear, Caprico, Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, and Meredy, stood in front of them as Master Hades made his announcement.

"This is a momentous day indeed. If all goes as planned, we will see the return of Zeref, the Black Wizard." Hades clenched his fist. "The ambitions of Grimoire Heart will no longer be fantasy. Now that we've gathered all the necessary keys, we will awaken that which sleeps within Zeref."

"Master, you're overlooking the opposition." Ultear said as she raised her crystal orb in her hand. "Our plans could still come crash down around us should Fairy Tail decide to intervene. They defeated one of the Balam Alliances most powerful guilds, the Oración Seis. The strongest among them are currently gathered on Tenrou Island. Awakening Zeref won't be a simple task."

"Enough with all the wimpy talk!" Zancrow interrupted. "That sad bunch of weaklings shouldn't be called a guild. I've got more power in one finger!" Suddenly, black flames engulfed has body as he started laughing rambunctiously. "When I'm done with them, they'll be ash beneath my boot!"

Ultear gave the long, blond haired teen a serious look. "Beware of overconfidence Zancrow."

"Never underestimate ones opponent." the human-like figure of a white goat with black sunglasses said. "Even so, I faith we will win this battle."

Rustyrose adjusted his glasses. "I couldn't agree more Caprico."

"I- uhh...well...yeah..." Kain stuttered.

"At last we will unleash our ultimate desires!" the silver haired man said dramatically. "Our war drums beat against their cages and cry for violence. We shall dance the waltz of death to their rhythm."

Kain stated sweating profusely as he shot his hand in the air. "Uhhh...Ifeelthesameway!" he shouted so quickly, no one could decipher.

"No one understands you, tubby!" Zancrow yelled.

Meredy stepped forward, speaking in her monotone voice. "Kain Hikaru's statement is deciphered as follows: 'I feel the same way.' Is that correct?"

"Yep! That's it!" the chubby man replied happily.

The pink haired girl then gestured to Rustyrose. "Rustyrose's previous statements' deciphered: Desires means wants. War drums refers to hearts."

Ultear smiled at the young girl. "Meredy, will you be joining us?"

"In battle?" She paused for a moment. "...Yes."

Hades slowly rose from his throne and smiled. "I am delighted. No one will be able withstand our might. Not even Fairy Tail. Their strongest wizards will soon know the power of true darkness, the eminence that lurks within the abyss. For we are Grimoire Heart. We've walked the path of demons and will force this world into the darkness. Tonight, these 'demons' will bathe Tenrou Island in the blood of faeries."

A dark aura began to emit from his body as he gave a vile grin. "I'm looking forward to the agony on Makarov's face. Our show down against the Fairy Tail guild starts now!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

The large group of soldiers stepped aside as everyone turned their attention to the end of the room. SpaceGodzilla stood with his back turned to the humans as he gazed out of the large window in front of him.

He spoke again, but continued to stare out of the window. "However, I believe Ultear speaks truth, especially with the Earth Defenders now among Fairy Tails ranks. But even still, I have every confidence we will come out victorious."

"Are you certain your forces are enough to deal with them?" Caprico asked.

"Oh, aren't we?!" another announced.

The Earth Conquerors, aside from Dagahra and Ganimes, stepped out from the shadows and approached their leader. Gabara spoke again. "I think it's obvious we're more than enough to take out those low lives! We could all take em down with our hands tied!"

"Don't try making it sound so easy." Megaguirus warned. "It may just cost us our victory."

"Like hell it will!" Gaira roared. "Let me take the first strike at them! I'll rip them limb from limb!"

Sanda stepped towards the green kaiju. "Brother, please don't jump to violence so quickly." he pleaded. "I mean, don't you think we could just talk to them?"

Gaira looked at Sanda like he was crazy. "Talk? _Talk?!_ " He suddenly punched his brother square in the face, knocking him to the ground. "You always gotta be the peacemaker, don't you Sanda?! Your always trying to talk us out of hurting the humans! Well guess what, that ain't gonna happen!"

"You shouldn't be so hard on your brother Gaira." Battra interfered. "He's only speaking out his mind."

Gaira turned to the black moth and laughed. "Ha! Yeah right! Say's the guy who murdered his own sister in cold- gah!"

He was interrupted when Battra slammed into him and pinned the green gargantuan to the ground, his crown of horns and glowing red eyes sparking with energy. _"You dare speak of her you filthy ogre?!"_

"That's enough Battra." SpaceGodzilla said calmly.

After a few seconds, the black moth released Gaira before giving off one last growl. Sanda tried to help his brother to his feet, but the green gargantuan just shook him off. Gezora chuckled darkly. "Hehehehe. You really did it now, didn't you Gaira?" Gaira just snarled in response.

Titanosaurs shook his head. "I can't believe I signed up with this unruly bunch..." he muttered.

Ebirah turned to the red dinosaur with a snicker. "Awww. What's wrong Titanosaurus? You starting to regret that you joined us? I bet you wish you could've stayed with the Earth Defenders, don't you?"

"No." Titanosaurus replied easily. "I have absolutely no intention of going back to that sorry bunch of cowards."

Kamacuras stepped forward. "What is the plan to deal with the Earth Defenders master?"

SpaceGodzilla turned around to face his allies. "Simple. When the time comes, we along with Grimoire Heart will launch our assault on the island. From their, we will pick off the Earth Defenders one by one." He then shot them a serious look. "However, you are to leave Godzilla to me. I wish to face him myself."

The others nodded. Then, SpaceGodzilla remembered something and turned to Hades. "I believe that you have already sent one of your Seven Kin to the island, is that correct?"

Hades nodded. "Yes. I sent one of my strongest wizards to be precise. What of it?"

SpaceGodzilla grinned and turned back to his team. He eyed them for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Destoroyah!"

The other Conquerors immediately backed away as the massive, crimson red kaiju pushed her way to the front before stopping just a foot or two from the crystalline beast. SpaceGodzilla looked at one his strongest members in the eyes. "I have a task for you. But first, tell me..."

 _"Do you still thirst for Earth Defender blood?"_

Destroyah hissed with glee.

* * *

Back on Tenrou Island:

"If I were the guilds founding master, where would I be buried?" Lucy asked herself as she and Cana rested on the side of a dirt path.

Cana stared at her with anticipation. "Anything coming to you?"

"Not at all." Lucy replied, feeling a little disappointed. "I mean, how are we supposed to find this thing without any clues? My brain is going on strike here."

The Card mage looked skyward. "I'm not convinced we _have_ been given clues." Lucy looked at her with slight confusion as she continued. "The old man may be a sadist with his tests, but in the four times I've been through this trial there's never been a task that was impossible. You get me? I have a feeling he may have subtly given us all the clues we need to find this thing." She paused for a moment. "Then again, I could be giving him too much credit. What do you think?"

"It does make sense." Lucy said. "First round tested strength, this one must test intellect. So...maybe it's a riddle. What if Master told us how to find it while he was explaining the rules of the second round?"

"I don't follow you." Cana replied.

"Like the word 'grave.'" the blonde Celestial mage suggested. "We assume it refers to some visible hole in the ground or head stone, but it could also be used as imagery to suggest the end of someones life."

Cana thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that's true."

"Remember how he said he'd be waiting for us at the grave?" Lucy asked. "What if he's gonna die and he wants us to find his body?"

Cana sweat dropped. "That makes no sense. Your over-analyzing. Just say it like one of your 'Lucyism's.'" She then clapped her hands together and tried out her best Lucy impression. "'When you die, you become a shooting star!' Something like that?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to sweat drop. "Uhh...Do I really come off as the type of person who would say something so ditzy and corny? I hope the whole guild doesn't think I'm that way..."

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she gasped in realization. "It's so simple!" she exclaimed as she shot to her feet. "Ditzy or not, this blonde bombshell just figured out where the grave is hidden!"

"For real?!" Cana asked.

The two then raced down the path were Lucy knew were the grave would. However, what they didn't realize was that Gray and Loke were listening in on their conversation the entire time.

Loke smirked. "I told you she'd figure it out."

"It's good luck we ran into them." Gray said.

"Now we just follow them and clear the round." the Lion Spirit said as he watched the girls race down the path.

Gray smiled. "Hate to do this to ya Lucy, but this whole trial's about using what you've got and I wouldn't be showing off my S-Class potential if I didn't use you!"

Loke chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "Sounds like a relationship to me."

"Enough philosophy, their getting away!" the Ice mage yelled as he raced after Lucy and Cana.

"Right behind ya." Loke replied.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail's makeshift base, Lisanna handed her sister a small bowl of stew. "Okay, I think It's ready for a taste test."

"Don't mind if I do." Mira said as she took the bowl. She took a small sip and smiled. "It's delicious!"

Lisanna beamed at her sister. "Really? You think so?"

"I'm proud of you Lisanna." Mira said happily. "I guess your time in Edolas was well spent."

"I learned a few things from the other Mira. She was a great cook too." the youngest Strauss sibling said as she continued to stir the pot full of stew.

Mira looked down with a soft smile. "It's hard to believe it's not a dream. Having you come back into our lives has been a miracle. Sometimes I'm afraid I'm gonna blink and you'll be gone again..."

Lisanna smiled reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."

The Shobijin, who where overhearing the sisters conversation, felt a sudden pang of sadness from hearing the two sisters words and frowned. This immediately caught Mira and Lisanna's attention. "Is something wrong?" the younger sister asked with concern.

They looked up at them with sad smiles. "It's nothing. It is just...the way you two care for each other...it reminds us of a time when Mothra and her brother were once just as close."

Mira's eyes slightly widened. "Huh? Are you saying that Mothra and Battra once loved each other?"

The tiny women nodded. "Yes. It was a long time ago, but there was in fact a time when they truly cared for each other. It was back during the time when Battra was known as the Guardian of Terra, while Mothra was known as the Guardian of Mortals."

"What was it like?" Lisanna asked, now finding herself curious about what the supposed 'Rogue Divine Moth' was like before he turned evil.

The two looked at each other and nodded before looking back up at the Strauss sisters. "If you wish to understand _our_ Mothra and Battra, then perhaps it would be best if you learned of their ancestor."

That caught Mira's attention. "Ancestor? You mean...there's been more than one Mothra and Battra?"

"Not exactly." the Shobijin replied. "The first line of their ancestry began during the end of a time known as the Late Cretaceous, long before early humans even came to exist. It was a time when creatures the humans called 'dinosaurs' ruled Terra. Mothra and Battra's ancestor, along with seven other titanic guardians were tasked with the safeguarding of the planet."

They paused and allowed the sisters to let the information sink in before continuing. "Then one day, two incredibly powerful kaiju arrived on Terra in an asteroid impact and began to feast on the life force of the planets local inhabitants, causing a vast majority of the dinosaurs to die off and resulting in a mass extinction."

Lisanna gasped at this. "Two monsters caused that much death?! Who were those kaiju?!"

The Shonijin paused for a moment before speaking again. "...Their names were King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah."

That made the sisters eyes widen in shock. "K-king Ghidorah?! You mean...that huge dragon that fought Godzilla?!" Mira asked in slight fear. She remembered seeing King Ghidorah when she and the others saw Godzilla's memories and how afraid she felt when she saw the humongous, three headed dragon.

The small women nodded. "You are correct Mirajane. The King Ghidorah that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs is the very same one who fought Godzilla in Antarctica."

The Strauss sisters were stunned into silence, so the Shobijin continued. "King Ghidorah, as he is mostly known on our world, had earned his vast reputation because he has been single handedly responsible for the destruction of hundreds, if not thousands, of other inhabited worlds over his time, relying on the life force of those planets inhabitants as a source of food."

They paused again. "Thousands of years ago, it is said that a neighboring planet of Terra known as Venus, which was populated by a highly advanced civilization at the time, was attacked by King Ghidorah and reduced to an uninhabitable wasteland in less than a day. As a result, the few Venusians who survived decided to nickname him 'Venus Hellfire'."

This caused the sisters to slightly shiver in fear, but then Lisanna realized something. "Wait. We already know about King Ghidorah, but who's 'DesGhidorah?'"

"DesGhidorah was a relative of King Ghidorah, and like him, he was incredibly powerful. Many years ago, like Ghidorah, he attacked another neighboring planet of Terra called Mars and turned it into a wasteland before joining King Ghidorah in order to attack Terra." the Shobijin replied.

"However, before the two could finish off the rest of the planets life, Mothra and Battra's ancestor and the seven titanic guardians managed to fight the two off. King Ghidorah barely managed to survive the battle and retreated back into space, but DesGhidorah was eventually defeated and sealed away deep beneath our former home of Infant Island. It was millions of years later that the first civilizations began to arise."

Suddenly, their faces darkened. "But then on that day, around 77,000 years ago, our world was plunged into darkness..."

Mira looked concerned. "What happened?"

"One of the guardians went rogue and caused another mass extinction, nearly eradicating all early humans on the planet before the remaining seven were forced to place a seal on him and banished him into space." the Shobijin replied sadly.

"He...went rogue?" Lisanna asked with shock. "Why?!"

The Shobijin continued to look down sadly. "We do not know why Lisanna. He took the secret with him to his entombment." The then continued with their story. "Eventually, around several thousand years ago, the current Mothra and Battra were born after their ancestor laid their egg before they remaining guardians disappeared. At one point, Battra decided to seal himself away until a time came when he would be needed again. It was then that everything changed."

At first, they looked uncertain if they should continue, but eventually decided to keep talking. "The evil psychic twins, Minette and Mallory, discovered Battra's egg. They believed that if they could control whatever lived within the egg, they would be able to take over the whole world."

They looked down sadly again. "When Battra eventually hatched, he was completely vulnerable to their power and was forced to obey their every command. However, thanks to King Caesar, Minette and Mallory were destroyed and it appeared that Battra was freed. But..."

"But what?" Mira asked with concern again.

"I seems that Battra is still suffering from the long exposure to Minette and Mallory's control and it has caused him to travel down an extremely dark and violent path." the tiny women said. "We fear he may never be able to recover again."

Once the two finally finished their story, the Strauss sisters were completely stunned into silence. Lisanna turned and saw Mothra Leo was sound asleep by the table, completely oblivious to the conversation she and her sister had with the Shobijin.

She felt a wave of sadness wash over her. ' _Are they right? Is it really impossible for Battra to recover after being forced to do all of those bad things? Killing Mothra, attacking his own nephew and niece... No! I won't accept that! I'm sure there's still chance for him to be redeemed! I'll find a way, for both Leo and Lea.'_

* * *

Levy was on the verge of loosing her mind.

Ever since they had left to search for the First Masters grave, Gajeel hadn't stopped complaining about how bored he was that there wasn't anyone for him to fight. He had managed to take some of his angst out on a few of the islands resident monsters, but even that didn't seem to quench the Iron Dragon Slayers need for a good brawl.

"I don't understand the point of this stupid trial! How does picking a route or finding a grave prove your strength to anyone!" Gajeel growled impatiently as he and Levy walked down a small path.

"Ugh! Would you shut up!" Levy shouted in annoyance.

Unfortunately, Gajeel just ignored her and continued to ramble on. "I only came to this island so I could have a chance to beat up Erza or Salamander! Hell, maybe I could've gotten lucky and could've gone another round with dog breath! Walking through caves and fighting over sized lizards is _not_ my idea of time well spent!"

Finally, Levy stopped and turned to the Dragon Slayer. "Oh, so it wasn't to help me get S-Class?!"

Gajeel cocked a studded eyebrow at her. "Huh? Why're you getting all bent out'a shape short stuff?

"You just said the only reason your here is so you could beat our friends!" Levy said as she glared at him. "You don't seem to care about me at all! I'm right aren't I?!"

Gajeel just grinned at started patting her head playfully. "Awww! Is someone feeling left out? So you wanna get my attention, is that it half pint? In that case, all you gotta do is get strong enough to actually be a challenge for me."

Levy just continued to stare ahead, her eyes trembling. "...What you're saying is I'll never be up to the task...cause I'm too weak..."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Not that this ain't fun, but you got more important things to do than get all-gah!"

He was interrupted when Levy smacked him in the face with her red bag, knocking him to the ground before rushing off. "Fine! Who needs you, you iron-hearted jerk!"

Gajeel slumped to the ground, the center of his face completely red from where he had been hit by the bag. "...What just happened?"

Levy raced down the path as fast as she could, never once looking back. ' _What's with him?! I was starting to think he was a nice guy until this!'_ She thought back to when he offered to be her partner for the trials and felt tears beginning to sting her eys. ' _But he's not! He's just arrogant and selfish!'_

She finally stopped in a clearing when she began to flashback to the time when Gajeel had protected her from Laxus when he had first joined the guild.

 _'...I hate him.'_

She heard some bushes begin to rustle. Suspecting it was Gajeel, she quickly wiped her eyes. "Leave me alon-!"

Her eyes widened when two shadowy figures shot out at her.

The first figure looked to be a human-like, brown goat with a flat nose and a goats beard. He was clad in a set of red samurai-like armor with gold edges, consisting of a tradition breastplate linked to spherical pauldrons. He swung his katana at her, but missed when she fell back in surprise, only managing to cut off her hair tie.

"I don't think these are island critters!" Levy said to herself. She then felt something grab her by both her wrists and turned to see the second figure.

The second assailant resembled a large, anthropomorphic rooster, but with human arms alongside chicken wings. He was dressed in an eastern-looking orange apron with a diamond-shaped drawing on the front, partly covered by a simple cloth belt over the lower part of it. He also wore dark pants that reached down just below his knees, revealing his yellow, chicken-like feet.

The humanoid rooster held Levy by both wrists over her head with just one hand before forcing her to the ground and using his other hand to pin her down. Levy flailed around desperately, but to no avail.

She looked up and saw the goat man raise his katana in the air. "First catch of the day!" he said triumphantly. Levy screamed and closed her eyes as the goat man swung his sword.

But nothing came.

She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Gajeel had covered his left arm in iron and blocked the sword while his right arm transformed into an iron club and punched the human rooster square in the beak. The goat man jumped back to get some distance between himself and the Dragon Slayer while the rooster stood up rather groggily before glaring at Black Steel.

"It's tough to keep track of you if you run off on your own kid." Gajeel grunted without looking back at the bluennete.

Levy looked down with disappointment, but what the Iron Dragon said next made her eyes widen.

"Seriously, don't leave my side again."

The Solid Script mage looked up at Gajeel as he continued to stare down the humanoid goat and smiled. She got to her feet and turned so she was back to back with Gajeel as she glared at the human-like rooster.

"So who're your new pals?" Black Steel asked over his shoulder.

"They aren't any friends of mine." Levy replied. She then looked over she shoulder and noticed a gold symbol in the shape of a heart on the chest plate of the goat mans armor. The same symbol was one the right side of the humanoid roosters neck, but purple. Her eyes widened when she recognized the symbol. "Grimoire Heart?! I don't understand why anyone from a dark guild would be here!"

Gajeel smirked. "The old mans more creative than I thought if he made these guys part of the trial."

Levy shook her head. "Master wouldn't do that. My guess is that they snuck onto the island to cause trouble."

"Whatever." Gajeel said as he cracked his knuckles with a fierce grin. "I don't care as long as I get to beat _someone_ up. There's one thing I'm good at and it's cleaning up messes like this. Dealing with the unexpected is an even more important skill than fighting. If you can't adapt, you don't deserve to get to S-Class."

"But there in the most powerful dark guild their is. It's the head of the evil Balam Alliance." Levy protested. "We aren't even allowed to fight them without approval from the council."

The goat man grinned as he let out a laugh. "Gahahahaha! That's the problem with being an _official_ guild! What's the point of joining if you're going to be restricted by rules?!"

"That's no way to fight a war if you ask me!" the human rooster clucked.

"Who are you guys?! What are you doing on Tenrou Island?!" Levy demanded.

The goat man continued to grin fiercely. "We're a couple of passionate hunters looking for the ultimate prey! I'm Yomazu!"

"And I'm his partner, Kawazu!" the rooster added.

Gajeel cocked an eye in suspicion. "What's this 'ultimate prey' your looking for?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Yomazu hissed. He then raised his katana and swung it downwards, causing what looked like a kanji symbol to appear out of thin air. Suddenly, a loud, piercing sound roared out from the symbol, forcing Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears.

Yomazu roared over the deafening sound that continued to pierce the once peaceful silence of Tenrou Island.

 _"Our prey is every member of Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

 **For those who might be slightly confused about how the Godzilla universe timeline in this story goes, here is how I laid it out:**

 **Godzilla: The Half-Century War=1954-2002**

 **Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters=2004**

 **Godzilla: Ongoing= 2006**

 **Godzilla: Legends #1, #2, #4 and #5=2008**

 **Godzilla: Rulers of Earth= 2010-14**

 **Godzilla: Legends #3=2015**

 **This story takes place during 2016, just two years after Rulers of Earth, just to clarify.**

* * *

 **Next Time: First Encounter**


	18. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has left comments, both for your support as well as your friendly criticism. It makes me happy knowing how much you really care about this story and I hope it continues to make you just as happy as it goes on. Thank you, now let us continue!**

* * *

 _Chapter 17: First Encounter_

In a much darker, more rugged part of Tenrou Island, Erza, Juvia and Manda continued their search for Mest, Wendy and Rodan, all of whom had yet to return to base camp. They had been searching for about half an hour, but had yet to find any trace of the trio. Although Manda suspected they would be safe since Rodan was with them, she still found it odd that they had not returned.

After a while of walking, a question popped up in Juvia's mind as she turned to Erza. "I was wondering about something. Do you happen to know what kind of magic Mest uses?"

"Ah yes. You're still somewhat new to the guild." Erza said. She thought back on it, but to her slight surprise, she couldn't remember. "You know, honestly...I'm not sure."

Manda cocked an eye. "I find that to be rather peculiar."

Erza sighed as she looked back ahead. "Yes, well..."

* * *

Carla's eyes widened as she and Panther Lily raced through the forest. "Hold on! Are you implying that this Mest fellow might not actually be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?!"

"All I can say is that the first time I met him I got a strange feeling." Lily replied answered as he ducked under a tree root. "So I've tried to think about what I do and do _not_ know about him. What I do know is crystal clear."

Carla glanced at him uneasily. "What? That doesn't make any sense. What are you getting at?"

"What I mean is this: I've barely spoken to him, but there are things about him I know with complete certainty, as if I can see them." the black Exceed said tensely. "His name is Mest Gryder. He's the Earthland pupil of my prince, whom you call 'Mystogan.' He competed in last years S-Class Trials, but he did not pass."

He paused for a moment. "...And _that's_ all. I feel as though I should know more about him, but it's all just a haze."

Carla was livid at this. "I explicitly told Wendy she should by no means associate with that man!"

"Well we can't change that now, but hopefully our fears are invalid." Lily hoped.

Carla closed her eyes. _I just hope that Rodan can protect her until we can find them."_

* * *

Wendy smiled as she picked several flowers from the edge of the cliff side. "I've never seen flowers like these before!"

She turned around to show Mest the flowers she had picked. "Their so pretty! You see-?"

Her eyes widened and she released a blood curdling scream.

Rodan's eyes shot open when he heard the scream and he quickly jumped to his feet. "What?! What's going on?! Are we under attack?! Don't worry! I'll find 'em and beat 'em to a bloody-"

What he saw almost made him stop dead. "...pulp?"

Mest was on his hands and knees and looked to be _eating_ the flowers Wendy had picked while the young Dragon Slayer had jumped to the side and looked completely startled out of her mind.

"I must know! I must find out what these never before seen flowers taste like!" he said as he continued to munch down on the flowers.

"But the flowers are for looking at! There not for eating!" Wendy protested, still looking rather startled.

The two stopped when they felt someone watching them and turned to see Rodan, awake and standing, staring at them with surprise, awkwardness and a little confusion. Before they could explain anything, however, he just put his hands (wings) up and walked back to his rock.

"Forget it. I don't even want to know. But just so we're clear, you scared me half to death." he said as he turned around to rest on his rock again.

He stopped when Wendy abruptly appeared in front of him, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were seriously hurt!"

Rodan just chuckled and patted the girls head. "Relax kid. I ain't _that_ fragile. Just got hit in the head a little too hard, but it's all good now."

As Wendy started to calm down, he glanced over his shoulder at Mest, who had calmed down from his little outburst and was staring out over the horizon with his back turned to them.

Rodan's brown eyes narrowed. _'What the heck was all that about? I know Wendy told me that he said he had a habit of acting all cuckoo whenever he wanted to learn something new, but still..._ _Maybe Carla was right. I better keep a closer eye on this 'Mest' guy.'_

* * *

Elsewhere, Levy and Gajeel were in a really sticky situation. Yomazu, the humanoid, samurai goat had created a kanji symbol with his katana that was releasing a blaring noise that seemed to be keeping them at bay.

"It's so loud! It's killing my ears!" Gajeel shouted over the noise as he covered his ears. He then looked at the kanji symbol created by Yomazu. "He's using Magic Writing! That's just like what you do right Levy?!"

"I'm almost positive he's using Orient Solid Script Magic!" the bluenette shouted back, having to yell over the noise.

Suddenly, she noticed Kawazu, the humanoid rooster, rushing straight for her. Knowing that Gajeel wouldn't be able to hear her, she grabbed the stunned Dragon Slayer by the back of his shirt and pulled his out of the way just before Kawazu could land a hit. The rooster, who didn't seem effected by the noise Yomazu was making, jumped into the air and fired a barrage of small, round and white projectiles from his beak towards his opponents.

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. "Are those... _eggs_?!"

As the eggs reached their designated targets, the began to crack before the two Fairy Tail wizards were suddenly rained on by egg yolks in the shape of fists. " **Egg Buster!** " Kawazu shouted as his attacks hit their marks.

Gajeel slowly lifted his head just in time to notice Yomazu charging at him midair with his katana raised. Black Steel barely managed to roll aside before the blade could hit him, the sword actually managing to cut through the ground he had just been lying.

 _'Ah man! I couldn't hear him coming over all the dang noise!'_ Gajeel thought with frustration. He quickly managed to duck when Yomazu swung again, his sword just _inches_ from grazing his nose.

Levy tried to help her partner, but was immediately kicked away by Kawazu. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to fight efficiently over all the noise, Levy quickly made a motion with her fingers. " **Solid Script:** **Silent!** " she yelled.

The word **SILENT** appeared in the air and flew towards Yomazu's kanji. Kawazu managed to duck before the word could hit him, causing it to hit the kanji symbol. As soon as the two attacks collided, the symbol disappeared and the blaring sound had finally subsided.

"She turned down the volume on ya!" Gajeel said with a grin.

Yomazu snarled in anger. "How dare that insolent little girl erase what I have written!"

"My turn." Gajeel turned his arm into an iron club and punched Yomazu square in the chest, sending him flying.

The goat man flew past a stunned Kawazu, who managed to regain his focus and fired another barrage of eggs. Levy, however, was ready this time and made another finger motion. " **Solid Script: Fire!** " This time the word **FIRE** , made from _actual_ fire, appeared and flew through egg projectiles, reducing them to crumbling bits of charcoal. Kawazu clucked in surprise.

Yomazu skidded his feet across the ground and managed to slow himself down before glaring hard at the Dragon Slayer. "You shall pay! **Slice** **!** " he roared. He slashed the air in front of him with his katana and a slashing wave flew out from his sword and actually manged to slice through several trees as it raced towards towards his opponent. Gajeel ducked down again before the wave could hit him.

The goat man grinned fiendishly as he adjusted his grip on his blade and swung again. " **Slice** **!** " he bellowed again. Another sharp wave flew towards Gajeel and actually managed to hit him this time. Gajeel growled in pain and fell to one knee, but he was able to survive the attack by activating his Iron Dragon's Scales just before he was hit.

Gajeel clutched his arm in pain as he raised his head to look up at Yomazu. "Man...this guy's intense." he panted.

Kawazu jumped into the air and fired his Egg Buster again at Levy. The Solid Script mage created another **FIRE** in the air and managed to burn through more of the eggs, but this time, there were just too many and the eggs that survived exploded in fist-shaped egg yolks and hit Levy, causing he to scream in pain.

Gajeel's eye's widened. "No Levy!" Suddenly, he felt something scratch his face that manage to make a cut in his iron scales. Yomazu sent a barrage of aerial slashes at Gajeel, who was completely stunned. _'_ _I don't believe it! He's actually cutting through my scales!'_

Yomazu reared his blade back and thrust it forwards, firing a piercing beam of white energy towards the Dragon Slayer. " **Pierce** **!** " he shouted.

Black Steel roared in pain as the beam grazed his left side and he clutched it in pain. The goat man then cloaked his blade in dark energy as glared at Gajeel. " **Dark Sword: Narukami!** "

Yomazu vanished in the blink of an eye before reappearing behind Gajeel. Before the Dragon Slayer could even react, an intense pain suddenly jolted through his already injured side, causing his scales to vanish as he slumped to the ground.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed in terror.

Yomazu huffed as he and Kawazu came together. "If the rest of the guild are as weak as these two, we very well may dispose of them all before the main force arrives."

"Lets take them all down." the rooster man added.

Gajeel rolled over on his stomach and growled in pain as he forced himself to sit up on his hands and knees. "...There's more of you scumbags?"

"Hehe, we're merely the reconnaissance team. The rest of Grimoire Heart will be arriving shortly." Yomazu chuckled darkly.

"Don't forget about us as well."

"Don't you forget that we were sent here to provide assistance too."

The two Grimoire Heart mages turned around and their grins grew larger when they noticed two figures approaching them from the forest.

"Oh, but of course we didn't forget." Yomazu replied to the first voices question.

"We were just softening them up for you." Kawazu added.

Levy staggered to her feet and helped Gajeel up. They turned their attention to two newcomers and their eyes widened in total shock.

The first figure looked liked an aquatic reptile that seemed to resemble a cross between a manta ray and a dragon. It had three horns on his head in a triangular arc, and had two cannon-like structures on its shoulders. It also had fins along its fore and hind limbs, as well as a long fin that ran down its back and tail, which had two smaller fins on it and its eyes were purple.

The second figure resembled a bipedal crab with a large left pincer and a slightly smaller right one. It had a red shell on its back with large spikes running down the sides and a yellow chest. It's arms and legs were covered in brownish red hair and it had red eyes.

The reptilian creature spoke in a deep, male voice. "So _these_ are two of the humans those foolish Earth Defenders allied themselves with?"

"Gehehehehe. They don't look so tough to me." the large crab snickered in a slightly higher voice.

Levy, who was still supporting Gajeel, stared at the two creatures with slight horror until she regained her ability to speak. "W-who are you guys...?!"

"Who are we?" the green beast asked. "We are two kaiju who simply seek the annihilation the lowly species that has reduced our home world into a toxic cesspool."

"Kaiju...?" Levy repeated with confusion. Her eyes suddenly went wide when she got a good idea about who the two newcomers were. As much as she didn't want to believe it was true, she had to know for certain.

"A-are you... _Earth Conquerors?_ " she asked nervously.

The crab creature cocked an eye and snickered again. "Oh? So they already told you about us, did they? Well, wasn't that nice of them?"

Now Gajeel's eyes widened. "Hold up! You mean _these_ are the guys Godzilla was talkin' about?!"

"There's no doubt. They've got to be." Levy replied.

"Indeed we are. You may call me Dagahra." the large reptile said formally.

The mutated crab raised his left claw in the air. "And they call me Ganimes."

Gajeel growled at the two Conquerors impatiently. "How 'bout we just skip the intro and have you tell us what the hell you freaks are doing here and what you want?!"

Dagahra chuckled. "My, my. Humans can be very impatient, can't they?" He then stopped and regained his serious face. "We are here to complete an important task in order to achieve our goal of returning to Terra, and you two just so happen to be a part of the mission."

Levy stared at them with unease. "W-what mission...?"

"Ain't it obvious?!" Ganimes laughed. "We're here to crush you! But first, how about you tell us where the Earth Defenders are and we'll spare you by leaving you to these two!" He gestured to Yomazu and Kawazu, who were watching the exchange from a few feet away.

"Why do you want the Defenders?!" Levy asked, but she already knew the answer.

The mutated crab snickered. "What else? So we can crush them one by one!"

Gajeel's eyes got wide, then he glared hard at the enemy kaiju. "Like hell we will! Hey squirt, lets take these guys down a peg!"

Levy nodded, her eyes growing fierce. "Yeah! If you wanna get to them, you gotta go through us!"

Dagahra sighed. "Humans...always so quick to jump straight to violence instead of the diplomatic route." He then turned to the two Grimoire Heart mages. "Hold off for a moment. Let us take care of them for now."

Yomazu dipped his head with a grin. "Be our guests. Their all yours."

The Iron Dragon Slayer suddenly charged at the two kaiju. "Don't think we're gonna go down that easy! **Iron Dragon's Sword!"** Gajeel transformed his right arm into a long blade that revved up like a chainsaw and swung it towards Dagahra.

But just as it was about to land a hit, Ganimes caught it with his massive, left pincer.

Gajeel's stared in shock. "Seriously?!"

"Hehehe! Did you really think we're that dense?!" Ganimes laughed. He got a good grip on Gajeel's sword-arm and tossed him to the ground.

Black Steel growled in frustration and turned his arm into an iron spear. "Laugh at this you bastard! **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!** " he roared as a barrage of iron spears shot out from Gajeel's arm and flew towards the crab.

Ganimes cocked an eye as the spears flew towards him. "Shooting metal spears from your arms? Hmm... How am I supposed to counter this?"

He then took a deep breath and shouted, " **Bubble Cannon!** " A torrent of golf ball sized bubbles fired out from his mouth and hit the spears. But instead of simply popping, the bubbles actually _exploded_ once they made contact with Gajeel's attack, causing the iron spears to be destroyed as well.

Gajeel was completely flabbergasted. "How the hell did you..."

"Make my bubbles explode?" Ganimes finished. "To be honest, I have absolutely no clue! Gahahahaha!"

"Man, you're really annoying!" Black Steel roared as he charged again. " **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** " He swung his fist at the crab, who effortlessly blocked it with his right pincer.

Ganimes knocked Gajeel away before raising his massive left pincer with a shout, " **Stone** **Hammer!** " He then slammed it into the Dragon Slayer, smashing him face first into the ground.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She tried to rush to her friends aid, but was suddenly knocked away by a tail swipe by Dagahra. She got her feet and made another finger motion. " **Solid Script: Thunder!** " The word **THUNDER** appeared and transformed into multiple bolts of lightning that shot towards the reptilian kaiju.

Suddenly, two large wings half the length of his body sprouted from Dagahra's back and he took off into the air, weaving around in midair to avoid the lightning strikes. Dagahra then fired a concentrated red beam of cackling energy from his maw and shouted, " **Irabushan Beam!** "

Levy saw the beam coming and quickly danced her fingers in front of her. " **Solid Script: Guard!** " she shouted. This time, the word **GUARD** in the form of a barrier appeared in front of her and managed to block the beam, but the force of the impact between the beam and the barrier caused Levy to fall to the ground.

Dagahra seized the opportunity. This time, the spikes on his shoulder actually opened up as blue energy began to cackle inside them. "You humans never stood a chance against us!" he bellowed. "Be gone you insect!"

Gajeel's eyes widened as he roared in a panic. "LEVY!" He tried to get up to help the bluenette, but was stopped when Ganimes stomped on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"You ain't goin' anywhere!" Ganimes laughed raucously in victory.

" **BAREM CANNONS!** "

Dagahra roared as two powerful blasts of blue energy shot from Dagahra's shoulder cannons.

Levy watched with wide eyes as the two massive blasts flew towards her with incredible. The Solid Script mage knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time and waited for her end to come.

But it seemed fate had other ideas.

 _"GREEONNNGRRK!"_

Levy heard a loud roar just before she felt something grab her by the back of her orange dress and yank her away just in time before the beams could hit their mark.

The petite girl finally opened her eyes when she felt her savior gently place her back on the ground. She turned around and was shocked when she saw a very familiar blue dinosaur smiling down at her.

"I suppose that's what you humans might call a 'close save?'" the dinosaur mused.

Levy's look of shock changed to a look of sheer happiness as she beamed up at the creature. The bluenette sighed with relief. "Thanks...Gorosaurus."

Ganimes and Gajeel were both incredibly shocked. "Aw crud! We've just got jacked!" the crab screeched.

 _"GREEONNNGK!"_

Another roar followed by a red blur shot out from the forest and smashed into Ganimes' back, sending him flying off of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel turned his head on the ground when another familiar figure came to his side and gave a slightly painful chuckle. "Hehe... It's 'bout time you guys showed up..."

Baragon smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We'll take these guys off your hands." He then turned to where his ally was helping Levy to her feet. "Hey Gorosaurus! You ready to take these fools down?!"

Gorosaurus turned towards the two Conquerors and growled. "It would be my pleasure."

Dagahra landed back to the ground and smirked. "So, you cowards have finally decided to show yourselves, have you? We were worried we would've had to burn this entire island to the ground to lure you out."

The red kaiju snarled at the reptilian Conqueror. "Leave it to someone like SpaceGodzilla to send common grunts to do his dirty work."

"Hey! Who're you calling common grunts?!" the revived Ganimes shouted in anger.

Dagarhra growled in anger. "You foolish Defenders will pay for your sins against your kind!"

With that, the four monsters charged.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Fire Dragon vs. Flame God..._**

* * *

Ganimes raised his left arm again swung it towards Baragon with a roar. " **Stone Hammer!** " The red kaiju quickly jumped to the side as the claw crashed to the ground before lunging forward and chomping down on the mutant crabs' right claw.

Ganimes flailed his claw around desperately. "Hey! Let go!"

"If you insist." Baragon growled through his teeth. Then, Baragon swung Ganimes by his right claw with his teeth and tossed him into a large tree. The red kaiju took a deep breath similar to Dagahra's, but instead of shooting out a red beam, scorching, reddish orange flames spewed from his mouth. " **Magma Buster!** "

Ganimes saw the flames coming and quickly sucked in a mouthful of air as well before he shot more large bubbles. " **Bubble Cannon** **!** " he shouted.

The two blasts of fire and bubbles collided and instantly erupted in an intense explosion. Ganimes had finally regained his composure when Baragon shot out from the dust with a roar.

Suddenly, to Ganimes' surprise, Baragon's claws became engulfed in flames as he delivered a flurry of fiery slashes to the crab kaiju. " **Magma Slasher!** "

Ganimes cried out in pain as he was continuously being pushed back by Baragon. Unfortunately, the torture didn't seem to end there.

Almost out of nowhere, a metal rod bashed into the crabs face and sent him crashing into a tree. Baragon turned to see the smirking face of Gajeel appear next to him. "You didn't really think I was just gonna sit on my ass and let you have all the fun by yourself, did ya?"

"Maybe I _was_ thinking that." the Defender replied smugly.

Gajeel just chuckled and looked back at Ganimes as he started getting back up again. "What do ya say we call it a truce for now. I owe this freak here one hell of a beating."

Baragon looked at Gajeel for a moment, then back at Ganimes and smirked. "Sure, why not? Let's go!"

The mutated grab had managed to get back to his feet again and started rubbing his head in pain from being hit by Black Steel's last attack. He then looked up and almost paled when he saw both Gajeel and Baragon charging at him.

 _'Oh crab cakes...'_

* * *

Gorosaurus roared as he lunged at Dagahra, ready to snap his jaws down on the aquatic conqueror. Dagahra barely dodged the angry dinosaur and fired his Barem Cannon's again. Gorosaurus snarled in pain as he was hit in the side, but thankfully his rough hide knew how to take a beating.

Dagahra opened his wings and was about to take to the air again when he felt a sharp pain on his rear end. He roared in pain and glanced behind him to see Gorosaurus biting down on his tail and pulling him back to prevent him from taking off again.

Gorosaurus shot a quick glance behind the Earth Conqueror. "Now Levy!"

Dagahra quickly looked back to what was in front of him and noticed the Solid Script mage dancing her fingers in the air. " **Solid Script: Bullets!** " A barrage of orange projectiles shot out of her hands and struck the green reptile in the face, making him snarl in pain as he was forced back to the ground.

"You will suffer for that you worm!" Dagahra roared as he managed to free his tail from Gorosaurus' jaws and smashed it into the blue dinosaurs face. Dagahra's mouth glowed again. " **Irabushan Beam!** " he bellowed and fired another red beam from his maw.

Levy crossed her arms and spread them with a shout. " **Solid Script: Fire!** " This time, the word **FIRE** appeared above her head and shot a blast of blue fire towards Dagahra's attack. The two blasts instantly collided and began pushing against each other. Although Levy was putting everything she had into the attack, she felt herself slowly begin to weaken as Dagahra's beam slowly began to overpower hers.

Suddenly, the aquatic Conqueror was kicked square in the back by Gorosaurus' signature Kangaroo Kick, knocking him off balance and canceling out his beam.

That was all Levy needed.

The Solid Script mage's Heat Spell hit Dagahra square in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground. The kaiju slowly got back up and snarled in a mixture of pain and fury. "You both will suffer for that!"

Gorosaurus glanced at the bluenette. "You ready for a real fight?"

Levy nodded, her eyes abnormally fierce. "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Gajeel charged at Ganimes and took a swing at him and shouted, " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " His iron clubbed arm bashed Ganimes in the back on the head, causing him to stumble towards Baragon, who slashed at him with his claws.

Ganimes growled and swung his pincer at Baragon. " **Stone Hammer!** " The red kaiju jumped away from the attack and jumped into the ground, leaving only a large hole in the ground where he was standing. Ganimes cocked an eye. "Oh? So you really _do_ dig. No wonder the humans back on Terra call you 'the Subterranean Terror'."

The Conqueror spun around when he noticed Gajeel rushing at him again and blocked another punch form the Iron Dragon. Gajeel jumped back and took a deep breath. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " he bellowed as he released his breath attack on the kaiju. Ganimes crossed his pincers and managed to block the massive tornado of metal shards, but the immense force of the attack pushed him back a little.

Ganimes chuckled. "Gehehe! Is that really all you got?"

Gajeel gave him a feral grin. "Not even close." The mutated crab stared at him in confusion, completely oblivious that Black Steel was looking at something _behind_ him.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and before Ganimes could even move, Baragon burst out of the ground and shot another torrent of flames from his jaws. " **Magma Buster!** " he roared. Ganimes screeched in pain when the flames struck him in the back.

Gajeel charged again while he was distracted and transformed his legs into iron pillars. " **Iron Dragon's Guillotine!** " The pillars stuck Ganimes square in the face and sent him flying again. Gajeel was ready to charge at him again, but was stopped when Yomazu appeared out of nowhere and tried to slash at him.

The goat man came to Ganimes' side while Kawazu and Dagahra joined them. "It wouldn't be much of a fair fight if it were four-on-two now, would it?" Yomazu asked.

Dagahra nodded as he watched Levy and Gorosaurus join Gajeel and Baragon. "Very well then. I suppose we should finish this together then."

Levy and Gorosaurus glared at their enemies with determination while Baragon glanced at Gajeel. "You ready for round two?"

Black Steel chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "Like you even need to ask. Lets give these freaks a lesson their never gonna forget."

The two groups stared each other down with sneers. The second round was on!

* * *

 **A/N:** **The first battle between Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders against Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors has finally begun. Will the forces of good prevail over the forces of evil. Well, I'm sure you may already know the answer to that, but stay tuned for the next chapter, and be prepared for a lot of major twists and turns in the future because it's gonna start getting really tense.**

 **Ganimes' and Dagahra's designs are based off of Godzilla Neo, just to let you all know. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Iron Soul**


	19. Iron Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Comment Question Answers: Before we begin the story, I want to take this opportunity to make a few clarifications about certain things in the story.**

 **First, for those who may be confused about some of the kaiju's abilities, please note that I will be using attacks and moves from both the movies and the video games for their attacks. However, I may also end up making up new abilities just to make the kaiju more interesting or to try and make them more of a threat. This was the case for King Caesar's Prisim Pulse and Baragon's Magma Slasher (Spoiler Alert: Caesar will have his Eye Abilities, so don't worry).**

 **Second, why did I chose the _Godzilla Neo_ designs for Dagahra and Ganimes? Well, before I started writing the story, I noticed that Ganimes from the Showa era and Ebirah from _Godzilla: Rulers of Earth_ share a very close resemblance and since I will be mostly using the comic book or movie designs, I wanted to chose a different version of Ganimes that wouldn't confuse him with Ebirah.**

 **And lastly, I want to let every know that I have finally finished planning out how the rest of the series is going to play out from now on and won't be needing any ideas from you this moment on. Please don't take it personally, I really loved reading your ideas, but there does come a point where it gets a little crazy.**

 **Please do not forget to review and give constructive feedback! Remember, this story is for YOUR entertainment! Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Iron Soul_

Gajeel took a deep breath and yelled, " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

The steel blade breath flew towards Yomazu, who raised his katana in front of him and created a kanji symbol that managed to block the attack. " **Defense!** " he shouted.

The Iron Dragon turned and saw Ganimes rush at him and swung at the crab. " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " he roared as he slammed his iron rod-arm into the Kaiju's face.

Ganimes growled as he prepared to charge Gajeel again, but was stopped when Baragon bit down on his leg and tripped him him up with a powerful tug. The crab kaiju got back to his feet again and took a deep breath, " **Bubble Cannon!** "

" **Magma Buster!** " Baragon shouted as he unleashed his fire breath. The two attacks shot past each other however and hit their desired targets. Baragon snarled in pain when he was struck by the explosive bubbles and Ganimes cried out in agony when he was practically engulfed in the red kaiju's flames.

Baragon recovered first and folded his large ears over his eyes for protection and charged at Ganimes, ramming him right in the gut. The crab Kaiju reeled back in pain before swinging at the subterranean Kaiju with a roar, " **Stone Hammer!** " Ganimes landed a hit on Baragon with his left pincer, creating a large cut on his face.

The red Kaiju hissed in pain, but remained standing and lunged at Ganimes as his claws lite up with flames again. " **Magma Slasher!** " he shouted as he slashed at Ganimes' chest. The Earth Conqueror cried out in pain when Baragon's attack made three massive scars across Ganimes' armored chest that burned to the touch.

Baragon was not about to let his enemy recover this time and charged up his next attack as his cranial horn began to glow. " **Magma Buster!** " The flames struck Ganimes point blank in the face and the crab couldn't take it anymore. He started thrashing about madly and continued to cry out in sheer agony, trying desperately to shake the searing flames from his face.

But while the crab thrashed about, he ended up also striking Baragon in the side, creating another scar just barely missing his armored back. Baragon growled in pain and clutched his injured side while his enemy continued to run around like a madman as his face kept getting scorched.

Yomazu rushed at the distracted Defender with his katana in hand, but was knocked away by a kick from Gajeel. "Oh no you don't! Your fight's with ME!" the Dragon Slayer growled.

The samurai goat grinned smugly at Gajeel. "So be it. It'll be the last thing you will ever do!"

Gajeel glared at Yomazu. "You really think you wanna go to war with Fairy Tail, do you? I did too...way back when."

 _'Messing with Fairy Tail's gonna be the biggest mistake you've ever made!'_

Gajeel continued his piercing glare as Natsu's words echoed in his head, making Yomazu slightly uneasy. "Are you ready? Cause your about to find out just how bad you screwed up!"

Gorosaurus roared as he rammed Dagahra in the side, pushing the reptilian Conqueror back a ways. He then looked behind him and noticed Kawazu firing a barrage of eggs into the air, but not at him.

"What the Daiei?" the dinosaur asked himself.

Dagahra chuckled darkly. "Look above your head, you fool."

When Gorosaurus did, he saw the eggs raining down towards him as they started cracking. " **Heavy Egg Rain!** " Kawazu shouted. Gorosaurus roared in pain as the yolk fists rained down onto him, covering him in bruises.

Dagahra opened his mouth as the inside began to glow red. " **Irabushan-** "

" **Solid Script: Iron!** "

The word **IRON** , made from pure steel, suddenly appeared above the kaiju and landed right on his head. Dagahra snarled in pain and glared hard at the culprit. "You think you stand a chance against me?! I will show you just how mistaken you really are!" he bellowed as he lunged at Levy.

The Solid Script Mage was unfazed and stood her ground without a trace of fear in her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kawazu lunging towards Gorosaurus, who was behind her. As soon as Dagahra was close enough, Levy's fingers danced in the air. " **Solid Script: Oil!** " The word **OIL** appeared in front of her and fired a torrent of black sludge right in the Kaiju's face.

"Graaaaah! My eyes!" Dagahra roared as he flew off course and just narrowly missed the bluenette. Kawazu, who was just about to land a finishing blow on Gorosaurus, looked up and paled when he saw Dagahra flying towards him. The aquatic Conqueror slammed into the humanoid rooster and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Gorosaurus managed to get to his feet and glanced at Levy with surprise. "That was...rather impressive of you."

The Solid Script Mage smiled. "I guess I'm not as weak as I thought I was. It was pretty simple."

Then suddenly, Kawazu recovered and shot to his feet before lunging at Gorosaurus while his back was turned. Levy tried to warn him, but it seemed the blue dinosaur had already sensed the dark mage because he quickly spun around to face him, causing Kawazu to squawk in surprise.

"Quit your damn clucking!" Gorosaurus bellowed as he delivered his Kangaroo Kick to the humanoid rooster, striking him in the gut. Kawazu sent him flying into a large boulder with enough force for it to crack upon impact. The dark mage then slumped to the forest floor, completely unconscious.

Gorosaurus mentally sighed with relief. ' _Good. One down...'_ He and Levy then turned to see Dagahra already back up and snarling at then, his eye practically bloodshot with rage. _'Three more to go.'_

Yomazu roared as he sent a flurry of areal slashes towards Gajeel, who transformed his arm into an iron pillar and blocked the attacks. "Keep dreaming buddy!" the Dragon Slayer growled. "That dumb little pocket knife you got a'int cutting through my steel!"

Gajeel then swung his pillar-arm at Yomazu and the dark mage blocked it with his sword. Yomazu jumped back to get some distance from Gajeel, then charged at him with a crazed grin. "I'll run you right through! **Pierce!** " he shouted as he thrust his blade towards him.

 ***CLANG!**

Yomazu's eyes widened when he saw that Gajeel allowed his blade to go straight through his right arm, which had also transformed into an iron rod, going straight through the end. "What?!"

Black Steel hissed in pain, then gave Yomazu a wolfish grin. "Loosing a'int an option for me."

"Damn it!" the dark mage cursed to himself.

"You hear me?!" the Iron Dragon roared as his fangs grew longer and his pupils dilated into reptilian slits. "IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

* * *

Elsewhere on Tenrou Island, Erza and her group were still searching for Wendy and her group when they heard a series of explosions.

Juvia looked around frantically. "What was that?!"

"It sounds like there's a battle going on." Erza suggested. "We should investigate."

Before they could move, however, they heard two new roars from where they heard the explosions.

 _"GREEONNNGRRK!"_

 _"GREEONNNGK!"_

Manda's eye's widened. "That's Gorosaurus and Baragon! They must be battling someone strong!"

"We need to move, now!" Erza shouted as she and the others made their way towards the sound of the fighting.

* * *

It actually looked like Gajeel was going to win at first. But that wasn't the case anymore.

Yomazu grinned as his katana started to grow in length from inside Gajeel's clubbed arm, causing multiple cracks to run up his arm. The dark mage pushed his katana deeper into the Dragon Slayers arm, forcing him to roar in pain.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shrieked.

Baragon struggled to crawl to Gajeel's aid but his injury that he had received from Ganimes on his side was keeping him from moving too much.

Gajeel glared at Yomazu as his arm slowly felt like it was going to fall apart. _'Taking on Fairy Tail like this... These idiots are just as thick headed as I was.'_

* * *

 _About a week or two had passed since the war between Fairy Tail and their rival guild, Phantom Lord. The guild had been officially disbanded and its members had begun to start new lives elsewhere._

 _However, one former member was still taking it particularly hard._

 _Gajeel Redfox, the former Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord, had held himself up in an abandoned junkyard to nurse his wounded pride and to gorge himself on a mountain of iron._

 _He took an angry bite out of a metal gear when he heard a voice call out to him from below. "Hey there!"_

 _Gajeel looked over his shoulder and was about to tell whoever was interrupting him to buzz off, but his eye's widened in shock at who he saw. "You're Master Makarov!"_

 _Makarov just smiled and waved up to the Iron Dragon. Gajeel just snorted and looked away. "So did you come here to gloat?" he asked without looking back at him._

 _The Master of Fairy Tail tried to climb up the large mountain of iron to join Black Steel. "Was a nice hello indeed." he grumbled sarcastically. "Not big on manners, are you?"_

 _As he made it to the top of the steel mound, he stepped towards the Dragon Slayer. "Your friend Juvia is the newest member of our guild."_

 _Gajeel looked back at him in shock. "Are you kidding me?!"_

 _"No sir. She was very concerned about your well being after all thats happened." Makarov replied._

 _"That chicks got rain for brains!" Gajeel growled as he tossed his half-eaten gear away. "What is she thinking?!"_

 _Makarov sighed a little before looking back at the frustrated Dragon Slayer. "Have you figured out what your next move is?"_

 _"My next move?" he repeated. "I don't know just yet. Keeping my options open I guess."_

 _Makarov sighed again. "...I have another question for you."_

 _"So shoot." Gajeel replied._

 _"When you reflect on it, what would you say were your own reasons for going to war with Fairy Tail?" he asked._ _Gajeel looked back at him over his shoulder with a straight face, but said nothing, so Makarov continued. "What did being part of Phantom Lord mean to you? For that matter, what does the idea of a guild mean to you? What do you want to do with the powers you posses?"_

 _Gajeel just stared at him in silence before looking away again with a sigh. "You sure got a lot of questions, old man."_

 _"Their all the same." Makarov said as he closed his eyes and dipped his head. "What kind of man do you tell yourself you are? And is that man the same person who lives inside your heart?"_

 _He paused for a moment before he went on. "If Jose asked it of you, would you take a life for him? Is his power absolute? Is his every wish your command?" Gajeel started to squeeze his eyes shut in frustration, but he let Makarov continue. "If that's the case, then your nothing more than his puppet. But I don't get that impression from you Gajeel. Your not mindless."_

 _"Would you quit flapping your gums and get lost already?!" the Dragon Slayer finally growled._

 _"There's no reason to give up and plunge into the darkness. Come with us. Join the Fairy Tail Guild."_

 _Gajeel spun around and faced the old man at his words. "Are you crazy?! Why in the hell would I ever want to do that?!"_

 _"There is great value in the time spent in ones own company, but a lifetime of total isolation is a fate no one should endure." he replied._

 _Gajeel's eyes widened in complete shock at Makarov wise words, then he closed them and turned away again. "You know I'm the one who trashed your guild hall, right?"_

 _Makarov nodded. "Oh I know. We'll rebuild it."_

 _"And I was also the one...who hurt your three little friends." he said as the memories of how he crucified Team Shadow Gear as a message to Fairy Tail flashed in his mind._

 _"...I know."_

 _Gajeel shivered when he felt an ominous aura emanating from the old man standing behind him, but refused to face him as Makarov, his voice dripping with rage. "A despicable act that I will never completely forgive!"_

 _His voice eventually became calmer and his aura calmed down as he continued. "But for me, letting a young man fall into darkness when I know I could have done something to prevent it is something even more unforgivable."_

 _Black Steel bit his lip then turned back to the old man and, to his complete shock, he saw Makarov reaching his hand out to him. "I can not guaranty total salvation, I can merely point you down the path out of the shadows. Will you choose to walk that path, or to fore go it and remain where you are?"_

 _Gajeel started at the Master of Fairy Tail in silence, then slowly reached out and took his hand in his own._

 _"...I will."_

* * *

Gajeel's iron-clubbed arm shattered, but in its place was his normal arm covered in iron scales. Yomazu's eyes widened an his jaw practically hit the floor.

The Dragon Slayer yanked on the dark mage's sword so that their faces were inches from each other. "I will _not_ be defeated! Not gonna happen! I'll never lose to scum like you!"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme...**_

* * *

"Because...I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!"

Suddenly, Gajeel instantly ripped Yomazu's blade into two, making the goat mans eyes practically pop out of their sockets. "No! Not my katana!" Yomazu shrieked. "My soul is in that blade!"

Then, the Dragon Slayer bit down on the blade and began to devour it until it was all gone. As soon as he took the last bite, Gajeel's body became shrouded in a teal green energy. He gulped down the sword and glared at Yomazu one last time, then clapped both his hands above his head with a shout, " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art!** "

Everyone present, both human, Kaiju, and humanoid animal, stared in stunned silence as a massive sword at least 20 feet long materialized from his hands.

Dagahra just about soiled himself when he saw the massive blade appear out of nowhere. "How...is that even possible?!"

"What the Daiei...?" Gorosaurus whispered to himself.

"Did he really just..." Baragon trailed off.

Levy stared at the Dragon Slayer with wide eyes. "...Amazing."

Yomazu stared up at the blade and dropped the handle of what was left of his blade before making a mad dash for the forest. Baragon recovered from his initial shock and saw an opportunity to end the battle. He looked over and saw Ganimes finally put out the fire that had engulfed his head and turned to his comrade. "Gorosaurus!"

The blue dinosaur knew where Baragon was going at and nodded. He lunged at Dagahra while he was still in shock and bit down on his neck. The reptilian Conqueror roared in pain and was thrown towards the fleeing Grimoire Heart mage. At the same time, Baragon grabbed Ganimes by his left pincer with his teeth and also tossed him towards the humanoid goat. Yomazu shrieked in surprise and pain as the two Earth Conquerors collided into him and sent all three of them sprawled on the forest floor.

Gajeel reared his arms back. " **Karma Demon:-"**

Yomazu, Ganimes and Dagarha screamed in terror as Black Steel swung the massive blade down on them.

 _" **IRON GOD SWORD!** "_

A massive explosion roared through the forest as the giant sword left a large trail of destruction in its wake. When the dust cleared, the the two Earth Conquerors and Yomazu were scattered across the forest floor. Yomazu still looked conscious, but he was too injured to move and parts of his armor were in tatters, the same was with Dagahra.

Ganimes, however, wasn't as lucky. He had been knocked unconscious the moment he hit the ground. In fact, his entire _head_ had been buried in the hard dirt, leaving only the rest of his body visible and immobile. Gajeel then slumped to the ground in exhaustion as Levy and the others rushed to his aid.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she dropped to her knees at his side. "Please tell me your okay!"

The Dragon Slayer opened one eye and glanced up at her, then flashed her a grin. "Relax half-pint...I've taken worse hits then that..."

Levy could only smile as tears streaked down her face. Baragon came to his side as well, shaking his head. "Well I'll be damned... I guess you really know how to take out the trash, huh?"

Gajeel just grinned up at him. "Hehe...what's wrong? You jealous that I just got a one up on you?"

The red kaiju just shook his head with his own grin. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll get back at you eventually. Just you wait."

"What is this?!"

"Are you all right?!"

The group looked over and were surprised to see Erza, Juvia and Manda rushing over to them.

"Erza! Juvia! What're you doing here?!" Levy asked with surprise.

"We were out searching for Mest and Wendy when we heard a commotion. By the looks of it, I'm guessing that was you." Erza replied as she and the others stopped in front of them.

Manda slithered over and looked at Gorosaurus. "What happened here?"

Gorosaurus hissed in slight pain from his injuries. "Another Dark Guild...and the Earth Conquerors."

Manda's eyes widened. "Earth Conquerors?! Here?! Are you absolutely sure?!"

Baragon nodded and gestured to the unconscious group over to the side. "See for yourself."

"Hehehehe..."

Everyone froze and looked over at Yomazu, who was laughing from where he laid.

"You fools don't stand a chance! Our main fighting force is right at our heels!" he cackled. "Wizards who's power _far_ exceeds my own! They are known as the 'Seven Kin of Purgatory!'"

Juvia watched the dark mage continue to laugh. "The Seven Kin are coming?"

"We must put the trial on hold!" A long, tubular device suddenly appeared in Erza's hand. She pressed a button on it and held it in the air. "Right now, prepare for battle!"

A bright light shot out of the device and exploded into a bright red flare.

"Condition Red!" Erza exclaimed. "We shall intercept them at once!"

* * *

Makarov noticed the red light in the sky and his eyes widened.

"What?! An enemy attack?!" His eyes then narrowed in anger. "Who dares invade our sacred ground?!"

* * *

Lucy and Cana looked up at the red light. "A red flare?" the blond said in surprise. "But why?"

Hunkered down behind a stone wall, Gray and Loke also noticed the flare. "Do you know what that means?" the Lion Spirit asked.

"Enemy sighted." Gray replied, not taking his eyes off the light.

* * *

"But what about the S-Class trials?" Elfman said as he looked up at the red flare.

"Obviously it'll have to be put on hold for now." Evergreen said back.

* * *

Natsu clenched his teeth as he started up at the bright light. "I bet it's got something to do with _him_. That big cry baby."

"No, I don't think so." Happy replied. "A red flare means that an enemy's coming. There must be somebody else on the way."

Natsu punched his fists together. "Well whoever it is, their looking for a fight! So I say we give 'em what they came here for! That'll teach 'em not to mess with us!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Godzilla noticed the flare as well and his eyes widened. "A red flare means an enemy attack, doesn't it? So who would-"

He stopped himself when the answer hit him like a nuke to the face. "Don't tell me that... _their_ here too!"

* * *

Cana stomped her foot on the ground in anger. "Why does this have to happen now?!"

Lucy turned around to face the frustrated Card Mage as she continued. "I swore this would be my last trial! I'm serious, if I don't make it this year, I'm leaving the guild forever!" Her eyes then flashed with both anger and determination. "I won't give up! I'm gonna see this through to the very end!"

The Celestial Spirit Mage just stared at her with slight sadness. "Cana..."

"Would you take it down a notch!"

The two girls widened and looked to see Gray and Loke approaching them. "Everyone feels the same way you do." the Lion Spirit said calmly.

"Where did you come from?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Where'd you come from?" Cana added.

Loke stopped and crossed his arms. "We've kinda been follo-"

He was immediately cut off when Gray covered his mouth with his hand. "It's just a coincidence, okay? But that's not important right now." he said before shoot the Lion Spirit a quick, warning glance. "If we're really under attack, then we've gotta focus on that."

Loke pushed Gray's hand away and adjusted his glasses. "Let's get to the emergency rendezvous. We need to find out what's happening first."

"As if the trial wasn't bad enough..." Lucy muttered. Cana said nothing, but nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Erza's body glowed with her Requip Magic and she reappeared in her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"So now what? What do you think we should do?" Juvia asked the female knight.

"First thing we need to do is locate Mest, Wendy and Rodan." she replied. "I'm afraid they may be lost and unable to find our base camp."

Levy came up to them with Gajeel's arm over her shoulder while Gorosaurus helped support him from the other side. "We'll take Gajeel and meet you there in a bit."

Erza nodded. "Yes, thank you."

As they started moving, Gajeel grumbled breathlessly. "Don't push yourself on my account, small fry..."

"Well, I don't see you getting there on your own, you big lug." she retorted playfully.

The Dragon Slayer just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah...Don't rub it in..."

As the two had their little back-and-forth, Baragon and Gorosaurus glanced at each other with similar looks. Little did either of them realize, they were both thinking the _exact_ same thing.

 _'What the Daiei is going on between them?'_

At the same time, Juvia had also overheard the two Mage's little exchange before the disappeared into the forest and she blushed a little. ' _I'm sure my beloved Gray needs my support as well.'_

Manda just rolled her eyes with a sly smirk. It was just way too easy to know what was going on inside the Water Mage's head.

The two then noticed Erza stomp towards Yomazu, who was now sitting cross legged with his hands on his knees and looking up at the red haired, female swordsman nonchalantly. "You there, speak! Tell us why you've come to this place!" she barked in her usual, authoritarian tone.

Yomazu scoffed and looked away. "Revealing that will do me no good at all."

Erza quickly lost her patience and bashed the dark mage on the head, making a very large bump on his head. Yomazu growled groggily, but eventually spoke. "...We seek _him_. The Legendary Black Wizard known as Zeref. He is here on this very island."

Erza and Juvia's eyes widened in horror and a sudden chill shot through their spines. Manda just cocked an eye in confusion.

"But...that's absurd!" Erza exclaimed shakily.

"How can that be true?" Juvia asked. "I thought Zeref lived hundreds of years ago, didn't he?"

"400 years." Yomazu corrected.

Manda glanced at her companions. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is this 'Zeref'?"

Erza looked at her and the mutanted sea serpent was slightly surprised to see what she swore was a small hint of _fear_. "He was a Dark Wizard who mastered in Black Magic hundreds of years ago. He is revered throughout out history for creating thousands of Demons and throwing the world into complete chaos."

She then glared back at Yomazu. "You fool! Zeref is long since dead!" Her body shuddered a little when she remembered an incident involving Zeref and an old friend of her's.

 _'That's who Jellal was trying to revive...'_ she thought nervously.

Yomazu just grinned. "No, he never died. Lord Zeref has been _living_ for over 400 years. According to Master Hades, Lord Zeref has simply been _sleeping._ He said Lord Zeref was in deep slumber that lasted for centuries."

"I find this whole story completely difficult to believe." Juvia commented.

"Once he has awaken from his slumber, the entire world will be cloaked in darkness." Yomazu hissed with glee.

"Utter nonsense!" Erza shouted. "Don't you know this island is our sacred ground?! There's no way we'd allow to be defiled by the forces of evil with whom you align!"

Yomazu laughed. "Hahahaha! Believe what you will, but Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory _will_ be arriving on these shores very soon and it would be wise of you not to take them lightly!" He went on. "The Time Wizard, Ultear... Rustyrose... my superior, Caprico... Kain Hikaru... Zancrow... Meredy..."

His grin became impossibly wider. "And there's _one_ more I haven't mentioned, who's already here! Hahahaha!"

Erza's eyes widened. "There's one already here now?!"

* * *

Wendy looked at the others and pointed at the red light in the sky. "Hey, what is that? Do you know what the red signal up there's supposed to mean?"

"Beats me." Rodan shruggled before glancing at Mest. "You know?"

Mest scratched the back of his head. "Uhhhhh... It means..." Suddenly, he got on all fours again and started biting at a large rock in frustration. "I wanna know! I really wanna know what it means!"

"Jeez! Take a chill pill buddy!" Rodan snapped comically.

"It's okay if you forgot, I don't think that's gonna help." Wendy reassured him.

Mest stopped and narrowed his eyes while Wendy went on. ' _I need to act now. Before the main force arrives.'_

"WENDY! RODAN!"

The trio looked up and noticed two figures flying towards them. Wendy and Rodan recognized them instantly.

"Hey, that's Carla and Lily, right?" the pterosaur asked.

Wendy looked up at them with surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"Never mind that! Just get away from him!" Carla shouted as he bolted towards them before dropping to the ground in front of the young Dragon Slayer and her flying friend/mentor.

The white Exceed then pointed an accusing finger at Mest. "Alright! Why don't you cut the act and tell us who you _really_ are!"

Mest was backed up against a large boulder, but tried to play innocent. "Huh? What the heck do you mean by that? I'm Mystogan's pupil, remem-"

 ***CRASH!**

Mest froze and Wendy and Rodan flinched when Panther Lily entered his Battle Form and punched the boulder behind Mest with his brawny fist. He just barely missed his head, but the force was enough to make a large crack in the rock.

The muscle bound Exceed glared hard at Mest. "I find it hard to believe that my Prince would take on a pupil in this world. Now you were smart enough to use someone who doesn't live here anymore to back up your story. But are you gonna be smart enough to tell us the truth?"

Mest stared at Lily with wide eyes as the black Exceeds glare became more intense. "Who are you?! And what are you trying to hide?!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter guys, school has been really tough lately and I haven't gotten enough free time to work on the story. Hopefully by the time winter break roles around, I'll get enough free time to update.**

 **Really quick though, I want to thank one of the guest reviewers who made some suggestions on abilities for certain kaiju. It never hit me that some of those kaiju had those abilities, so thank you very much.**

 **Also, remember I won't be needing anymore suggestions or ideas for future stories or sequels. I finally finished planning out the series and won't be needing them. But if there comes a time when I need you suggestions, I'll let you know, but for now, a simple review and some constructive feedback will be nice. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Assault on Tenrou**


	20. Assault on Tenrou

**Disclaimer: I don not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **I'm back everyone and I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! I'm sorry for the late update, but a lot of personal stuff happened. But I'm back now! Before we get started, let me just give a quick reminder: I won't be taking any further ideas for the story. BUT, if there does come a time where I need your ideas, I'll be sure to let you know. Thank you for all your support.**

 **P.S. Please don't forget to review and give your constructive criticism.**

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Assault on Tenrou_

Erza and Juvia ran as fast as they could through the dense forest of Tenrou Island with Manda slithering right by their side.

"Unbelievable!" Erza exclaimed. "I never imagined that Zeref would still be alive!"

"As much as that terrifies me...I'm more concerned that Grimoire Hearts fighting force is on their way." Juvia replied.

The red haired Knight glanced over at Juvia as they continued to run. "I believe they're called the Seven Kin of Purgatory, right?"

The Water Mage nodded. "Yes, apparently one of them is already lurking around the island."

As they continued to run, Erza noticed Manda had a worried look on her face. "Are you alright Manda?" she asked with concern.

The mutated sea serpent flinched with surprise before looking back at her. "Y-yes! I am well..." she replied.

It was the worst lie she had ever given. And she knew it.

 _'No... I'm really not. If THEY are here as well...then none of us are safe.'_

* * *

 _After interrogating Yomazu, Erza now knew what they had to do._

 _"We must find Wendy and the others at once! If Grimoire Heart is really planning on attacking us, they could be in danger!" she said._

 _Juvia and Manda nodded in unison. "Understood!"_

 _"Hahahahaha..."_

 _The three stopped and turned around where they noticed Dagahra slowly lifting his head to look at them._

 _"If I were you, I wouldn't bother... Your comrades should already be dead by now." he said with and evil grin._

 _Manda's eyes flashed with slight anger that made her human companions cringe a little with fear as she slithered towards the aquatic kaiju._

 _"Speak! What is an Earth Conqueror like you doing here?! And more importantly, why with a dark guild?!" she demanded._

 _Juvia's eyes widened in shock. "Earth Conqueror? You mean...he's one of the malice kaiju you've told us about?"_

 _Manda nodded. "He indeed is." She then gave the kaiju a death glare. "Now, tell me who you are and why you have come here?!"_

 _"They call me Dagahra." he replied, completely unfazed by Manda's gaze. "And we have come here to eliminate you and the rest of your precious Earth Defenders."_

 _"I highly doubt that's your only goal." she scoffed. "Now how about you tell us why your REALLY here!"_

 _Dagahra simply chuckled in response. "Hehehehe. Like I would be so foolish enough to tell you tha- gack!"_

 _He cut off when the lower part of Manda's body began to coil around his throat, causing him to gag for air._

 _"Do not test me!" she snarled in fury. "You are about to learn that I can be VERY impatient when it comes to fools like you!"_

 _Erza and Juvia were shocked by Manda's sudden action and tried to calm the infuriated kaiju down. "Manda! Please calm down! We're trying to interrogate them, not kill them! Please sto-!"_

 _"ALRIGHT!" Dagahra screamed through Manda's grip. "I'll talk! Just please let me go!"_

 _After that, the sea serpent released her grip on the aquatic Conquerors neck and watched as he collapsed to the forest floor, coughing for breath. "No tricks, you hear? Now, tell us what your true purpose here really is."_

 _Dagahra took a few seconds to get his breath even before looking back up at the trio. "We...were sent here...to aid Grimoire Heart in retrieving their precious Zeref..."_

 _Erza's eye's widened again. "You're in an alliance with Grimoire Heart?!"_

 _Manda on the other hand, didn't buy it. "That's absurd! SpaceGodzilla despises humans, so why would he to such lengths such as that?!"_

 _Dagahra glared up at her. "Do not question SpaceGodzilla's reasons! After all, the alliance is only temporary until we succeed in retrieving Zeref for them."_

 _Juvia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And what happens after you do help them?"_

 _Dagahra's grin returned. "We will be returned to Terra, so we can purge it of those disgusting, selfish humans."_

 _"You fool!" Manda snapped. "Just how exactly do you plan on doing that when there is no way of returning?!"_

 _"How exactly?" Dagahra repeated with a smirk. "Well you see, it just so happens that Grimoire Heart are the ones who brought us to this world in the first place."_

 _That silenced all three of them almost immediately._

 _Erza stared at him with utter shock. "They what?!"_

 _"But-but how is that even possible?!" Juvia stuttered._

 _Dagahra simply shrugged nonchalantly. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure. However, they did promise to send us back home if we succeeded in helping them retrieve Zeref."_

 _Erza regained her composure and stared at him with caution. "And how do you know they won't just simply turn on you as soon as their mission is complete?"_

 _Dagahra grinned again. "Oh, that won't be a problem at all. SpaceGodzilla has already put together a contingency plan in case something like that happens. Besides, even with their so-called 'Seven Kin of Purgatory', they don't stand a chance against the rest of our forces. Speaking of which, one of them_ _should already be here by now along with the Seven Kin member that Yomazu mentioned."_

 _Manda's eyes widened in shock again. "Another Earth Conqueror is already here?! Who are they?!"_

 _"Lets just say that they won't be showing you or your comrades any mercy when they find them. They'll make you all wish you had died before they found you! Hahahah-gah!" Dagahra laughed victoriously before he was finally silenced by a very infuriated Manda, who bashed him in the head with her tail._

 _Juvia looked at her with slight concern. "Manda...are you alright?"_

 _The sea serpent glanced back at her with a small nod. "Yes Juvia, I'm fine..."_

 _Erza nodded before she turned and started walking away. "Come on! We must find the others fast before anyone else finds them!"_

 _Juvia nodded and followed after her, while Manda just stared at the unconscious body of Dagahra before she too turned and followed after the Requip Mage._

* * *

Manda was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a very concerned Juvia speaking to her.

"Manda? Ever since we left you've been rather quiet... Are you absolutely certain your alright?" she asked.

The serpentine Earth Defender sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry Juvia. It's just...I have quite a lot on my mind right now..."

Juvia continued to stare at her as she looked back ahead. ' _Ever since interrogating that Dagahra creature, she' hasn't been herself. I just hope what he told us isn't true...'_

* * *

Elsewhere, Wendy and Rodan both found themselves in a rather strange situation.

First, a red flare had been fired into the sky, signalling an enemy assault on the island. Second, Carla and Panther Lily arrived out the blue acting rather paranoid. And Third, said Exceeds suddenly started showing hostile behavior towards Mest, with Lily even coming close to knocking his lights out.

Neither of them knew what to make of their friends odd behavior.

Wendy tried to defuse the situation, but still confused by the Exceeds' hostility. "Stop it! What's gotten into the two of you?!"

"Stay back and keep quiet child!" Carla snapped irritably.

Rodan said nothing to stop the two, for he was too busy observing the one sided standoff between Panther Lily and Mest.

"Tell me who you really are!" Lily growled darkly.

Mests' stared at him with a mixture of fear and confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

Lily narrowed his eyes. "It's my belief the magic you wield allows to manipulate peoples memories. If I'm correct, you've been using that magic to masquerade as a member of Fairy Tail since before the trial."

Rodan's eyes widened in shock. ' _Magic that can manipulate the memories of others? Does something like that actually exist? But more importantly, why would he do something like that?'_

"Too many things don't add up, including your story about being Mystogan's pupil." Lily continued. "From what I've seen, no one has any real connection with you. And just now, you had no idea what the guilds emergency flare signifies. There's no talking your way out of that."

Mest said nothing in response to the black Exceeds accusations. But then, just before Lily could say anything else to him...

He suddenly _vanished_!

Carla's eyes widened. "He disappeared!"

Lily spun around in absolute shock. _'Teleportation Magic?!'_

Suddenly, Mest reappeared just behind Carla and Rodan, standing right in front of Wendy. The young Dragon Slayer noticed he had a dark look in his eyes as he started reaching towards her. ' _What's wrong with him...?!'_

"WENDY!" Carla shrieked with fear.

"Let go of her, you bastard!" Rodan roared as he, Carla and Lily rushed as fast as they could to stop the rouge mage. But just as they were ready to apprehend him-

 _"GET DOWN NOW!"_ Mest shouted.

 ***KABOOM!**

A massive explosion ripped through the area, engulfing everyone and everything in a large black cloud of dust and debris. Panther Lily's wings appeared from his back as he flew out of the cloud with Carla in his arms, both covered with minor injuries. Rodan appeared not far behind them. His injuries were also not that bad, but his minor healing factor quickly got to work fixing him up. It may not have been as good of a healing factor as Godzilla's, but it was good enough for him.

The pterosaur looked around for the source of the huge explosion. "Damn it! The power coming from this island is screwing with my senses! I couldn't see it coming!"

"But were did it come from?!" Carla asked in a panic.

"An enemy attack?!" Lily suggested before he noticed a blur appear on the cliff next to the one they were on earlier.

It was Mest, with his arms wrapped protectively around Wendy.

They flew down towards the two as Mest helped the Dragon Slayer to her feet. "What's going on?!" Lily demanded as he and Carla landed on the ground.

But before they could advance towards them further, Rodan suddenly spread his wings out and pushed the two Exceeds back just as another explosion blasted between them and the two mages in a perfectly straight line.

While Lily and Rodan were trying to process what had just happened, Carla was focused on Mest and Wendy. ' _He protected her? But why?'_

With Wendy still in his arms, Mest turned towards the source of the last explosion, which appeared to originate from a tree at the edge of the cliff. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" he shouted.

Everyone else looked towards the tree, confused as to why the explosion would have come from it. What they saw next made Wendy cover her eyes in fear and made everyone else's eyes almost pop out of their heads.

They noticed a _face_ begin to manifest from the tree trunk

"Impressive. Your senses are quite sharp." the face spoke in a deep male voice.

Rodan shook his head really quick to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Wait, the _tree_ attacked us?!"

"Who are you?! Come and face us!" Pantherlily barked angrily.

The face began to manifest again as the upper torso of a human figure appeared from the side of the tree. "I'm from Grimoire Heart. My name is Azuma. I'm one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

Wendy finally looked up as soon as she heard that. "Grimoire Heart?"

"A Dark Guild..." Carla said in a low voice.

"So that's what the flare was." Mest realized. "Someone must have run into more of these freaks."

Rodan continued to stared at the figure popping out of the tree. ' _Another Dark Guild? Like those clowns that we fought when we first got here?'_

"A bit late to be worrying about your friends." Azuma responded to Mest's discovery.

Lily glared hard at the Grimoire Heart Mage. "How dare you! What exactly is going on here?!"

Mest was silent for a few seconds, but he eventually gave up and sighed. "I thought if I was going to find any dirt on the Fairy Tail Guild, the most logical place to start would be here, it's sacred burial ground. But to find Zeref and Grimoire Heart as well, talk about hitting the jackpot. Must be my lucky day."

Rodan cocked an eye at the rogue mage. "Zeref?"

"Just who are you?!" Lily demanded impatiently.

Mest turned to them with a wide grin on his face. "C'mon, isn't it obvious? I work for the Magic Council. I infiltrated your ranks to gather intel that'll bring you down once and for all."

Carla's eyes widened. "You're a spy?!"

Wendy just stared at him with shock. "But Mest..."

"Very interesting." Azuma murmured with a smile.

"But I've caught a much bigger fish now. To think the ever-illusive Grimoire Heart would just fall into my lap out of nowhere. If I take them out, my career is as good as made." Mest continued with a small laugh.

His grin then got bigger when he noticed a small platoon of warships making their way towards the island. "I even have the Councils Custody Enforcement Unit's battleships on standby. Once the Dark Guild makes landfall, it'll be game over for them. This is a crackdown! Today the Devil's Heart stops beating for good!"

However, just as Mest's face calmed down, Azuma crossed his arms and grinned as well. "Those battleships... They look so fragile from here."

 ***KABOOM!**

To Mest and everyone else's complete shock and terror, another explosion engulfed the small group of ships, reducing them to nothing but huge, burning chunks of wood.

Wendy covered her mouth in horror. "No... All of those people..."

Rodan was shocked beyond belief. ' _That power I just felt...what the heck was it and how did he do that?!'_

Azuma finally stepped out of the tree, revealing his full form. He was a tall, muscular man with tan colored skin and thick brown hair that looked like long, dark leathery strips on confetti jutting out in every direction. He had brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee and he also had straight, dark streak running over his left eye that extended from the top of his forehead to his mid cheek. Each of his ears were adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointed down.

His attire consisted of a light green, leather armored chest piece with a pair large, dark green shoulder pads, complete with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them. Around his waist was a simple, plain belt distinguished by the dark motifs on it; below it, the leather armor continues in a waist guard composed of four, semicircular flaps, each retaining the same color scheme as the chest piece. His arms were covered by loose, orange sleeves, with a dark green band encircling each of them. His pants were also orange, with the lower parts being slashed on the front where they were framed by green strips and visible from the slashes in his pants where a pair of white boots.

Azuma faced the group in before him with a stern expression. "If you're done talking, I'd like to get to work destroying everyone here, right now."

Lily quickly jumped if front of the others and entered a fighting stance. "Everyone stand back!"

The brawny Exceed and the Dark Mage stared each other down, both preparing themselves for a fight.

* * *

Master Makarov stood before a large, straw structure held together by roots growing from a tree just behind it. Inside the structure was a large, stone pillar with a large hole in the center that sat upon a podium and a smaller stone pillar on each corner of the podium.

"A red flare, the signal of an enemy raid. I never thought it would happen here, and on my watch no less."

The Master of Fairy Tail stared at the stone memorial. "Mavis...did you ever find yourself in this situation? Because I wonder how you would have handled it. I'll bet your so angry with me you're spinning in your grave right now. I've allowed the enemy to tread upon our guilds sacred ground."

His clenched fists began to tremble a little and his expression became sorrowful. "I assume full responsibility and I will pay he price, rest assured of that. However...I ask this of you. Keep them safe."

* * *

 ***KABOOM!**

Natsu's head whipped around at the sound a loud explosion from not too far away. "Is it just me, or does that sound like some trouble went down over there?"

"Yeah. Do you think the enemies already here?" Happy asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Happy made their way towards the source of the explosion.

Then, a strange scent caught his attention, making him slow down a little.

Happy glanced back at his friend. "Natsu? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. This smell feels weird though..." The Dragon Slayer replied as he continued to sniffed the air.

His eyes then widened when he realized where the source of the new smell was coming from. "It's coming from right where we heard that sound!" He quickly picked up the pace and started running again. "Let's get moving Happy!"

"Aye!" the blue Exceed replied.

* * *

Wendy stared at Azuma with sheer horror. "No... How could you do that?"

"Those ships were full of innocent people, you monster!" Carla exclaimed with disgust.

Rodan eyed the Griomire Heart Mage with shock after witnessing what he had done to the Magic Council battleships. "How could one guy have that much power?!"

Mest said nothing, for he was still in shock after witnessing the tragic fate of his comrades.

After about a minute or two, Lily finally lunged at the Dark Mage with a battle cry as he brought his fist back.

Azuma watched him with a stern expression before slowly bringing one of his hands up. " **Bleve.** "

A massive blast erupted from Azuma's hand and struck Panther Lily at point blank range. However, the Exceed appeared from the dust seemingly unscathed and delivered a powerful punch to the Dark Mage's face. Azuma skidded back a few feet, but he looked completely unfazed.

Azuma brought his hand up again and several small lights surrounded Lily before erupting into a single powerful explosion. The Exceed cried out with pain as the shock wave of the explosion sent Mest, Wendy and Carla flying backwards. Rodan folded his wings in front of him and skidded back a little, but he remained standing.

As the dust cleared, Lily appeared with minor injuries, but he was already looking exhausted. "If only I had a sword..."

Wendy quickly shot to her feet. "Don't worry! Your not in this alone!" She held her arms out at length and chanted, " _O swift winds that dash through the heavens..._ **Vernier!** "

A blue magic circle appeared underneath Lily as a teal aura surrounded him that made his body feel incredibly lightweight. "My body suddenly feels lighter!"

Wendy then raised both her arms out in front of her with another chant. " _O strength of arms to cleave the heavens!_ **Arms!** "

The teal aura surrounding Lily intensified as he bawled his fists. "Amazing! So this is the power Support Magic holds!"

Rodan watched with surprise as Wendy used her magic to power up Lily. As he watched, he couldn't help but remember what she had told him the day she first asked him to train her.

 _"I can use Healing and Support Magic to help my friends in battle, but sometimes...I feel like it isn't enough._ _I feel useless sometimes."_

The pterosaur couldn't help but smile. ' _Kid... If only you really knew just how useful you really are.'_

Lily powered up his wings and took to the sky just as Azuma raised his hand again and fired a barrage of explosions from his hands, but thanks to his power up from Wendy, he was having no problem dodging them. The Exceed flew down using his advanced speed and prepared to kick him, but Azuma just barely managed to dodge him. Azuma then fired more miniature explosions at Lily, who flew back up into the air to get some distance.

Azuma narrowed his eyes and prepared to fire another explosion at Lily, until he was delivered a solid kick to the gut and slammed against the tree he had emerged from earlier. The Dark Mage simply brushed the attack off and looked up to see Rodan standing a few feet way from him.

"You just fell for the oldest trick in the book." Rodan said in a mild cocky tone.

Azuma simply smirked. "Impressive, no one has ever been able to catch me off guard like that. I should expect nothing less from you so-called 'Earth Defenders.'"

Rodan's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about us?!"

"Defeat me and I may just tell you. **Bleve!** " The Grimoire Heart Mage extended his hand out again and released another massive explosion that consumed the pterosaur.

However, to his shock, Rodan appeared from the smoke completely unharmed and brought his wings back. "Take this! **Sonic Gust!** " he shouted as he gave a single flap of his wings and released a powerful gut of wind that sent Azuma skidding back back just a couple inches.

When the attack ended, Azuma extended his arm once again and fired more miniature explosions, but Rodan took to the air while weaving and dodging the small explosions. Azuma watched as Rodan continue to ascend until he was hovering beside Panther Lily.

The Exceed glanced at the pterosaur by his side. "You handled that quite well. Wanna take him one together?"

Rodan responded with a nod and a grin. "Sounds good to me! Lets show him!"

The two glanced back down at Azuma, but their looks of confidence shifted to ones of confusion when they noticed he was smirking. "The heck is he smiling at?" Rodan asked.

"Don't know, but keep your guard up." Lily replied.

Azuma continued to smirk up at the two. "I'll admit, you two are better than I originally thought. Unfortunately, my time spent facing you has me pressed for time, so I suppose I have no choice but to let my _partner_ take care of you."

Carla's eyes widened. "Did he say...'partner?'"

Mest gritted his teeth in frustration. "Your kidding me! More of Grimoire Heart is already here?!"

"Not Grimoire Heart." Azuma replied calmly before looking back up at Rodan specifically. "Rather, someone who has quite the bone to pick with you Earth Defenders."

Rodan looked at him with confusion. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

The Dark Mage didn't reply, but instead was focusing on something approaching from behind the two. Wendy saw this and turned around to see a figure flying towards them at incredible speed, but she also noticed it was heading right towards-

The young Dragon Slayer spun around. "LILY! RODAN! BEHIND YOU!"

The two heard her and turned around as fast as they could, only for a dark figure to smash into both of them with bone crushing force that sent them crashing back to earth. When the dust cleared, Lily and Rodan were lying battered and bruised on the ground. Both of them suddenly cried out in pain when the figure landed on top of them with earth shacking force, smashing them further into the ground.

Wendy, Carla and Mest looked up at the assailant and their breath caught in their throat.

Standing over their friends was a 10 foot tall, demonic beast with dark-red skin that was like living molten rock. It's stomach looked to be puckered up like a white flower and it had two thick arms that had three, white claws adorned on them. It was standing on two legs with white spikes adorning the knee areas. Red-white spikes were on the upper-shoulder area, and it had a long tail that was tipped with a two fingered claw at the end of it. It had a large crest on each side of its head and a long, glowing, orange horn sticking out from its forehead and two massive, red, demonic wings on its back with two more smaller ones just under them. Three small, white tusks jutted out from the corners of its mouth and its eyes glowed with burning orange light.

To them, it looked like a demon that had crawled out from the deepest pits of Hell!

The demonic beast reared its head back and gave off a high pitch roar that would make any living thing cower in fear.

 ** _"REEEAARRRGGH!"_**

* * *

 ** _Godzilla vs. Destoroyah OST: Destoroyah's Theme..._**

* * *

Carla felt like her heart had stopped for a few seconds when she heard the monster roar and took a few steps back. "W-What is this thing?!"

"This power...this horrible, malicious power... I've never felt anything so evil in my life!" Mest's voice shook as he felt his spin crawl just by looking at the new beast.

Wendy on the other hand felt her whole body shack like a leaf and she felt like her legs were going to give out in fear at the creatures demonic power. "No... This can't be real! ...It just cant be!"

Rodan groaned as he slowly lifted his head to look up at his and Lily's assailant. "No way... There's no freakin way..."

The creature looked down at the pterosaur beneath his right foot and gave a low, demonic hiss. "Hello, little bird. How does it feel being crushed like the pathetic little insect you are."

Rodan glared up at the beast, but the shock was still visible on his face. "Nice to see you too...Destroyah."

Lily, who was pinned under the monsters left foot, looked up in complete shock. "Destroyah? Isn't that the creature that mortally wounded Leo and Lea's mother back on your world?"

"Yeah...this is her all right. I wasn't kidding when I told you she was a demon." Rodan replied.

Destroyah chuckled darkly at the insult. "You've always been quite the expert when it come to name calling, haven't you?"

"Destroyah. Remember, we're on a schedule." Azuma reminded

The crimson Earth Conqueror glanced back at him. "Come now Azuma. What's the point of a hunt-" She then turned back and grabbed both Rodan and Lily by the backs of their heads. "-if you don't get to enjoy playing with you prey."

She then lifted both of them off the ground and tossed them aside, watching them both crash to the ground. Lily shot to his feet and lunged forward to punch her, but Destroyah simply caught his fist and squeezed with incredible force, forcing the black Exceed to gasp in pain and fall to his knees.

Destroyah growled at him as she felt his knuckles crack in her grasp. "I would stay down if I were you."

Suddenly, she felt a presence from behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Mest preparing to kick her. Without even moving from her spot, Destoroyah launched her claw-tipped tail at him and grabbed him by the neck before slamming him into the ground. She looked back ahead just as Lily brought his free hand back and delivered a fierce uppercut to her chin. However, to his complete shock, Destroyah didn't even look like she felt it at all and her grip on his other hand hadn't loosened a bit!

"Is that really the best you've got?" she asked. Destroyah then brought her own free hand back and gave Lily a powerful backhand blow to his face, then simply tossed him aside like rag doll.

Destroyah glanced back at her tail-claw, but was slightly surprised to see that Mest wasn't there anymore. She faced ahead again and looked up when she noticed a shadow and saw him reappear above her.

"Teleportation, hmm? Interesting." she simply stated. Mest moved in to punch the demonic Kaiju, but Destroyah effortlessly blocked the punch with her arm. She then grabbed Mest by his face before he could teleport away and threw him into large boulder, causing it to crack upon impact.

Mest groaned in pain as he looked up at Destroyah from where he was lying. ' _Dammit! Just how strong is this monster?!'_

"Don't forget about me, you ugly freak!" came a voice from behind Destroyah. She turned around and saw Rodan blasting towards her.

Destoroyah, however, simply side-stepped to the side before raising one of her massive arms and smashing down onto his head in a hammer motion. Rodan crashed face first into the ground again, but just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Destroyah grabbed him by the back of the head and repeatedly smashed his face into the hard ground over and over again.

After about six or seven bashing's, the crimson Earth Conqueror finally released her hold on Rodan, who looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness. "Are you done yet? Or do you still plan on trying to stop me?"

Rodan slowly lifted his bruised up head up and glared up at her. "Go ahead... Give it...your best shot... I ain't scared of you."

Destroyah cocked an eye, but chuckled with amusement. "How bold of you, not to mention quite stupid." She then opened her mouth as the inside glowed with a purple energy. "As much as I'd love to torture you more, I'm afraid we're rather short on time."

Nearby, Panther Lily struggled to push himself to his feet, but the pain was too much for him and he simply collapsed again. "No... Rodan...get away!"

"Dammit... How could I be so useless..." Mest cursed under his breath.

Rodan simply watched as the purple energy emitting from Destroyah's maw grew brighter as she prepared to blast him square in the face. "Goodbye little bird-"

 _"STOP IT!"_

Everyone stopped at the high pitch scream, even Destroyah paused her beam as she turned towards the source of the yell. Rodan looked up as well to see who had stopped her.

His heart almost froze.

"Wendy...no..."

Standing just a few feet away, the young Dragon Slayer had tears streaking down her face from watching her friend being beaten down and could bear to watch it any more.

"Stop it! Please! Just leave him alone!" she cried out again.

Carla looked at her in shock. "Wendy!"

Destroyah eyed the blue haired girl curiously. "Hmm? What's this? A friend of yours?"

Rodan gave the girl a pleading look. "Wendy...please don't. Get away from her... She'll kill you..."

"No! I'm not leaving!" Wendy replied as she continued to cry. "We're friends! And friends shouldn't abandon each other!"

That only seemed to make Destroyah even more curious as she looked back down at Rodan. "Oh? So you two have a special connection, do you? To be quite honest, I never thought you would go adopt another child into your flock. Especially after hearing about what happened to that other little brat you took in."

Carla shifted her gaze from her to Rodan with confusion. ' _Wait. What does she mean by that? Was there someone else before Wendy?'_

Destroyah stepped off of the wounded pterosaur and began walking towards Wendy, who made no attempt to flee, but stood her ground.

Rodan desperately tried to get back up. "Stop! Leave her alone Destroyah! She's just a kid! Take me instead! Just let her be!"

The demonic Kaiju ignored his pleas and continued walking towards her until she stopped just about a foot or two away from the Dragon Slayer. She looked down at her and hissed. "Do you really plan on getting in my way? That's quite a lot of bravery packed into such a small human."

"Wendy! Get back here this instant!" Carla cried out in panic.

Wendy trembled under the crimson beasts gaze, but remained where she stood. "N-No Carla... I can't. Not when my friends are being beaten down like this..." Her eyes shifted to a glare as she continued to stare up at Earth Conqueror. "I won't let you hurt him. You hear me? I won't let you hurt him!"

Destroyah however, responded with another dark chuckle. "How adorable. Your actually willing to put yourself in harms way to protect this fool?"

"He's not a **fool."** Wendy replied. "He's _family_."

Rodan's eyes widened. ' _Wendy...'_

"Well then, if your so willing to die for his sake..." Destroyah's horn suddenly began to spark and cackle with yellow energy as she reared her head back a little. "Then you shall have your wish!"

"WENDY!" Carla shrieked in terror.

"Move out of the way!" Lily shouted from where he laid. Mest tried to use his Teleportation Magic, but he knew there wouldn't be enough time.

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut as Destroyah swung her yellow horn down onto the defenseless girl.

However...

 ***SLASH**

Carla's covered her mouth with her paws, her eyes filled with horror.

Lily's jaw dropped in shock.

Mest's eyes went wide.

Azuma raised both of his eyebrows.

Destroyah looked up to see the result of her handy work,but what she saw made her hiss with surprise.

Wendy opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything was was shocked to find that she was still alive. But that couldn't have been, she was quite certain that Destroyah had struck her. So how was she still alive? She then looked up to see what had happened.

What she saw almost made her _scream._

Standing in front of her was none other than Rodan!

He stood facing her with his wings spread out in a protective stance. His eyes were wide and his beak was open, but no sound escaped. But what horrified her most was that there was _blood_ dripping down from his back.

He had taken the attack for her.

Wendy looked into his eyes, tears beginning to form again. "R-Rodan...why?"

Rodan just stared back back, their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity before he finally managed to speak. "I...already lost one good kid under my watch... I'm not about to let another die...because of me..."

Then slowly, the pterosaur felt his legs begin to give out. "Never...again..." he muttered just as he collapsed to the ground.

"Well, that was quite unexpected." Destroyah muttered to herself.

Wendy dropped to her knees to try and help him, but then she saw the damage done to his back. He had a _massive_ vertical scar running down almost the entire length of his back with blood leaking out at a slow pace.

Carla stared at the scene from a few feet away with shock. ' _He...took the attack for her?'_

"Enough of this. We've wasted enough time already." Azuma said as he walked up next to Destroyah. "I will clean this up myself. I suggest you get some distance from here."

The crimson Kaiju simply nodded with a growl before opening her massive wings and taking to the sky. Azuma then turned his attention back to the little Dragon Slayer, who was still crying over Rodan's poor condition and didn't even bother to look at the Dark Mage.

"I apologize for this, but I have my orders." he said as he slowly began to spread his arms out to the sides, causing the ground to shake violently.

" **Tower Burst!** "

A massive pillar of fire erupted from the ground underneath Azuma and engulfed everyone around him. Screams of pain from his unfortunate victims filled his eardrums, but he paid no head to them and continued his attack.

* * *

Nearby, Natsu and Happy noticed the massive column of flames just a few miles away. "What is that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a tower of fire." the blue Exceed responded. "And there's no one in Fairy Tail who uses magic like that."

"Guess we know where the enemy is then." Natsu growled.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Godzilla also noticed the tower of flames.

"What in Tanaka's name in that?"

* * *

Azuma cancelled out his attack and looked on as his opponents had been blasted onto another cliff with a stern expression. Destoroyah landed beside him when she saw it was safe and looked on with him. Panther Lily's Battle Form cancelled out and lift him in his smaller form. Carla was passed out beside Wendy, who somehow still had her arms wrapped protectively around an unconscious Rodan's neck. Mest was the only one still conscious, though he was severely wounded.

He looked up at the two with a strained expression. ' _I never imagined...the Seven Kin of Purgatory would posses such power. Not to mention...that other monster...'_

The Grimoire Heart Mage sighed. "This guild...are cats and children its only defense?"

Destroyah glanced at him. "Don't sell them so short yet. For all we know, there could still be stronger prey out there right now as we speak."

Mest could only look on from where he layed. ' _There are SIX more of these guys, not to mention god-knows how many of those other beasts?! We're all doomed!'_

 _'Fairy Tail doesn't stand a chance!'_

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Lucy, Cana, Gray and Loke were running as fast as they could through some abandoned ruins on there way there way to the emergency rendezvous point.

"Come on! Where the heck is this stupid meeting place?" the Celestial Mage whined.

"It's back at the base camp." Gray replied. "Didn't anybody tell you?"

"We'll make it quicker if we pass through these ruins. Just keep running!" Loke added.

"How'd a search for a grave turn into something like this?!" Lucy asked.

Cana had a different problem on her mind. "I don't get it. Can you think of any reason they'd attack _now_?"

Lucy glanced at her. "...No."

* * *

 **The Grimoire Heart Airship, just a few miles from the coast of Tenrou Island:**

Assembled in the observation deck, the remaining Seven Kin of Purgatory and the Earth Conquerors stood in front of a large army of Grimoire Heart soldiers as they awaited their arrival to Tenrou Island.

Zancrow noticed Ultear finish zipping up her battle attire and smirked. "Nice outfit. Gets me fired up and ready to cut loose."

Caprico flashed a disapproving look at the blond haired teen. "Zancrow. You should be taking this battle seriously."

Rustyrose adjusted his glasses. "Tonight, the souls of our foes dine in a city of woe."

"Poetry...and stuff. I'm also ready...to fight and- Uhh..." Kain stuttered as he twirled his fingers nervously.

Gabara punched his fists together excitedly. "Alright! It's about damn time I got to beat down a bunch of looser Defenders! All this sitting around on this ship has got me super bored!" He then turned to the Kaiju next to him. "What about you Battra? You gotta at least be a little excited about this."

"To be completely honest, I could care less about this pointless conflict." Battra answered without even looking at Gabara.

"Jeez, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." the toad Kaiju said sarcastically.

Meredy glanced at Battra with curiosity. "If you're so disinterested about the upcoming battle, then why take part in it?"

"You have your own reasons, and I have mine." he answered easily.

Before Meredy could ask what he meant by that, she noticed something coming into view and pointed towards it. "Ul! Look at-"

 _"Never refer to me by that name!"_ Ultear hissed.

Meredy flinched away. "P-please forgive me..."

This seemed to catch Battra's attention as he glanced between her and Ultear with a mixture of suspicion and slight confusion.

Zancrow sighed and came to the pink haired girls side. "Aw, come on. Quit being so nervous all the time. Alright, so what's up?"

Meredy pointed straight ahead again. "It's in view now. The Fairy Island."

Everyone present looked up and saw Tenrou Island finally come into full view. However, something else instantly caught their attention.

Ebirah took a step back in shock. "What the Daiei is that?!"

Megaguirus narrowed her eyes. "It looks like...a _giant_?"

Standing in the ocean waters just in front of Tenrou Island was a towering figure that stood only half as tall as the island itself, but practically dwarfed everything else around it.

Kain's jaw hit the floor while Zancrow cursed. "Well that sucks."

SpaceGodzilla, who was standing next to Hades throne cocked an eye in curiosity. "And just who is that?"

The Master of Grimoire Heart grinned. "Makarov..."

The now colossal Makarov glared at the approaching airship. **"Begone!"**

* * *

 **48 years before present; Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town - X736:**

 _Makarov's eyes widened in shock. "Hold up! Either I'm going senile or you just said I'm Fairy Tail's next master!"_

 _A tall, elderly man with a long white beard nodded. "That is correct."_

 _"Find someone else! I can't!" Makarov said shaking his head._

 _"You can and you will, boy." the man replied._

 _"Who're you calling boy!" Makarov snapped irritably. "I'm 40 years old you know!"_

 _The old man ignored his outburst and smiled reassuringly. "I realize you have doubts at the moment, but you have the ability to love and trust your fellow men. I'm certain you will lead Fairy Tail to greatness. Just as Mavis, our First Master, passed this heavy mantle onto my shoulders..."_

 _"I now pass Fairy Tail's spirit onto you. Please handle it with care."_

* * *

 **"Turn back or suffer the wrath of Fairy Tail!"** Makarov bellowed with rage.

From inside the airship, Hades simply smirked at his threat.

The colossal Makarov then brought his massive fist back and punched the side of the ship, shattering one of it's engines. From inside, several Grimoire Heart foot soldiers struggled to keep their footing while others simply fell flat on their faces. Makarov didn't let up and swung again.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Hades commanded.

The ship swerved and missed Makarov's fist by inches.

"Prepare the Focused Magic Cannon: Jupiter!" Hades ordered. A large cannon was unveiled at the front of the airship and fired a condensed beam of dark energy at Makarov, but he raised his arm and blocked the blast, although his arm ended up getting burnt as a result. Makarov the brought one foot back and kicked the ship, crushing the front half of it.

The soldiers started panicking again, but Hades remained calm and turned to one of his cohorts. "Now Ultear!"

"Sir! **Ark of Time** **: Restore.** " Ultear murmured. The ship was engulfed in a bright light and was suddenly rebuilt, good as new.

Kamacuras looked around at the rebuilt battleship. "Did that really just happen?"

"Jeez, I don't know! What do you think?!" Ebirah exclaimed irritably.

Hades held his hand out. "Caprico, get all of our forces onto the island."

"What about you, sir?" Caprico asked.

The Guld Master had a dark look in his eyes. "I shall remain here and deal with Makarov myself."

Caprico nodded. "As you wish sir." He then clapped his hands together and every member of Grimoire Heart disappeared into a bubble. He then turned towards SpaceGodzilla. "And what of your forces?"

"They shall go with you as well." he answered. "I shall remain here as well."

"Understood." the white, humanoid goat said. He clapped his hands one more time and all of the Earth Conquerors disappeared as well.

Battra was about to go as well, but was suddenly stopped by SpaceGodzilla. "Not you Battra. You shall remain here as well."

The Rogue Divine Moth looked at him with slight surprise. "Sir?"

"Your chance will come eventually. For now, I need you to remain here should we find ourselves under attack while the invasion commences." the crystalline Kaiju explained. Battra looked just a little skeptical, but nodded anyways.

With their forces ready, Caprico flew out of the airship and a jet pack and past Makarov.

The giant watched him fly past him and rumbled ominously. **"Run if you like, but there is nowhere for you to escape!"** He then faced the Grimoire Heart Airship again and put his hands together, creating a massive sphere of light from between them. **"I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of my sight! Otherwise you and the rest of your comrades will see the other side of oblivion!"**

Battra's eyes narrowed when he saw the light sphere appear from between Makarov's hands. "What is that? I've never felt this kind of energy before, not even on Terra."

"It is the ultimate magic spell that vanquishes everyone whom the caster deems to be a foe." Hades replied calmly.

 **"One!"** Makarov began counting down.

SpaceGodzilla glanced at Hades. "Are you absolutely certain you can handle something such as this on your own?"

"I assure you, I alone am more than enough." Hades answered with a grin. "Now then Makarov, lets see your infamous 'Fairy Law' in action!"

 **"Two!"**

* * *

"What the heck happened here?!" Natsu said worriedly as he stood by an unconscious Wendy and Rodan. "Wendy! Please say something! Come on, Rodan!"

"Lily! Carla! I think they took the full force of that spell we saw!" Happy yelled as he rushed over to help his fellow Exceeds.

Natsu clenched his teeth in anger. "Damn it! Someone's gonna pay for this!" He then looked up and noticed Mest nearby, who was also unconscious.

The Dragon Slayer suddenly rushed over and grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "Was it you?! Hey! Answer me!"

Mest slowly opened his eyes, but he noticed something off. ' _The Memory Manipulation Spell's worn off...'_ he thought.

"Don't Natsu..." Wendy said as she began to regain consciousness. "Mest is a member of the Magic Council."

Natsu blanched and quickly released his hold on Mest before nervously dusting him off, causing the Magic Council mage to sweat drop.

Then, both Natsu and Happy's eyes got huge. "The Magic Council is our enemy now?!"

"Your wrong..." Carla grunted as she slowly got up too. "The enemy is Grimoire Heart, a Dark Guild."

"From the Balam Alliance?!" Natsu asked in shock.

"You mean their on the island?!" Happy exclaimed. "How are we supposed to fend off their entire guild on our own?!"

"It ain't just them..." Everyone turned to see Rodan struggling to get up. "Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors...they've teamed up."

"You mean those guys you were fighting before you got her?" Happy asked.

Rodan nodded. "Yeah, but I never thought they'd show up now." He managed to stand on his for only a couple seconds before his legs suddenly gave out and he almost fell on his face, but Wendy caught him before that.

The young Dragon Slayer's eye were filled with worry as she gently helped him down. "Don't get up yet. You need some time to rest first."

Of course, Rodan didn't like that idea on bit. He was the type of Kaiju who always liked to be on the move and didn't like being forced to sit still. However, when he saw the worry in Wendy's eyes, he knew better than to argue and let the little girl he saved help him sit down. Wendy then immediately went to work on trying to heal Rodan's wound with her Healing Magic, but was surprised to notice something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked as she came to her side.

"This-this doesn't make sense." Wendy murmured. "My Healing Magic should be healing the wound, but it isn't working."

"Micro-Oxygen..."

They looked down at Rodan with confusion. "What?"

"Destroyah...was created by the Oxygen Destroyer, a device the humans used to try and kill Godzilla when he first appeared." he explained. "Because of this, she can harness Micro-Oxygen. Apparently, if another Kaiju were to be cut or blasted by it, it can decrease the efficiency of our healing factors. It's probably also affecting your Healing Magic too."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Wendy asked with concern.

"Don't worry. My body should expel it on its own, but it might take a while."

Panther Lily, who had just woken up, noticed something in the sky that caught his attention. "What's that?"

Everyone looked up and saw Caprico flying overhead as he dropped multiple orange bubbles onto the island.

* * *

Lucy, Cana, Gray and Loke also saw the orange bubbles as some fell towards them. Then without warning, the bubbles exploded and an army of Grimoire Heart soldiers dropped to the ground with weapons in hand.

"It's raining masked men!" Loke exclaimed in shock.

"Id say hallelujah, but they don't look friendly." Lucy joked nervously.

"That's crazy! There's tons of them!" Gray said as he watched the soldiers quickly surround them. "All those orbs are enemy soldiers!"

"Crap!" Cana cursed in frustration.

 **...**

Back at Fairy Tail's base camp, the Grimoire Heart soldiers had already stormed the camp and had completely surrounded Mirajane and Lisanna. The Strauss sisters stood back-to-back as they stared down the enemy mages.

Lisanna glanced at a nearby tent where Mothra Leo and the Shobijin were hiding before she turned her attention back to the soldiers.

 **...**

Levy, Gajeel, Gorosaurus and Baragon were immediately surrounded by soldiers. The two Earth Defenders quickly got in front of their human companions, growling in unison. Levy would have helped them, but unfortunately, she was still supporting Gajeel, who had passed out from his injuries a while ago.

Gorosaurus glanced back at the bluenette. "Levy, stay back and protect Gajeel. We'll take care of this."

Levy nodded. "Okay. Please be careful though."

Gorosaurus then turned to his allied Kaiju. "Are you ready Baragon?"

Baragon pawed at the hard dirt and snorted, a small flame shooting out from his nostrils. "Like you even have to ask. Lets go!"

 **...**

Elfman pumped his fist at the soldiers. "I'll take all of you on! Who's gonna arm wrestle me first?!"

Evergreen sweat dropped. "I don't know whats more annoying, you or the goon squad..."

 **...**

Erza summoned her sword and pointed it towards the Grimoire Heart soldiers. "How did they over run us so quickly?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm afraid more are coming." Juvia replied as she, Erza and Manda all stood back-to-back against the horde of enemy's.

Manda hissed ominously at the soldiers. "Let us tear these misguided fools apart so we can get back to the others."

The two girls nodded in unison.

 **...**

Natsu and his group also found themselves surrounded, but he stood tall and went into a fighting position.

"Alright. Now I'm all fired up!"

 **...**

Elsewhere, Azuma and Destroyah noticed Caprico flying overhead, knowing full well what it meant.

"Well, well. The rowdy ones will finally be joining us in battle." Azuma noted as he watched his ally disappear from view.

"So it seems." Destroyah growled before she turned back to her comrade. "Shall we?"

Azuma nodded. "Indeed."

With that, they both disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Zancrow hallowed and laughed as he fell towards the island at breakneck speeds.

Rustyrose had already landed and adjusted his glasses, Kamacuras and Ebirah by his side. "The Underworld will run red without sacrifices tonight."

Meredy dropped down and landed on her feet with a cold expression. "Operation is under way."

Gezora wadded through a small lake as he eyed his surroundings. "Let us finally be rid of this parasites once and for all."

Kain Hikaru crashed head first into the ground with a resounding THUD, while Titanosaurus landed beside him without incident.

Gabara swung through several large branches to slow his descent before landing on the ground with a huge grin. "Alright! Now to kick some Earth Defender hides once and for all!"

Gaira and Sanda walked side-by-side through the dense forest. Gaira growled and punched his fists together, pumping himself up for the upcoming battle, but Sanda just stared at the ground with a somber expression.

Megaguirus zoomed through the forest at almost impossible speeds with narrow eyes and a hiss. "The time for us to make our mark on history has finally begun."

Ultear walked calmly through the forest with a faint blush. "At last I am near him...Lord Zeref."

 **...**

Zeref sat back against a large tree and stared at the sky with sadness.

"So much conflict... Will it ever end?"

 **...**

The sphere of light between Makarov's hands grew incredibly bright now as the Grimoire Heart Airship hovered in front of him without moving.

 **"And that's three!** **Times up!"** Makarov bellowed. He then clapped his hands together and the light grew more and more intense.

 **"Fairy Law!"**

"Don't be so hasty."

Makarov looked up to see Hades standing on top of the ship, but he was left shocked when the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart created a sphere of darkness from between his hands. He fixed the giant with a stern expression.

 **"Grimoire Law."**

Makarov's eyes got huge, making Hades grin. "These spells serve their intended purpose. Lesser men would be deterred by them, but unless one of us backs down from this duel the destruction that follows will leave a scar on this world of cataclysmic proportions."

Left with no other choice, Makarov cancelled the Fairy Law, but he still stared at the other man in shock. **"No...impossible! It can't be!"**

 **...**

 _The tall, elderly man walked out of the guild and spoke without looking back. "I'm going on a journey, boy. I know you'll make this guild a great one."_

 _"Master, wait! Don't go!" Makarov yelled as he tried to run after him._

 _"Master?" the man turned around to face him with a smile. "I'm no longer the guilds master. It's you."_

 **...**

Hades smirked. "Hello, boy. You're looking well."

Makarov took a step back in absolute shock and horror. **"It is you...** **Master Precht!** **"**

* * *

 **And with that, everything has been finally set into motion! Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors have invaded Tenrou island! How will our heroes get themselves out of this mess? Find out next chapter!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Master vs. Student**


	21. Master vs Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Happy 2017 everybody! I still can't believe another year has gone by already, it really feels like time has flown by so fast hasn't it? Anyways, I hope all of you had a great New Years Eve and I'm really looking forward to my first chapter in 2017.**

 **P.S: Please review and provide constructive criticism on anything I might have missed. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Master vs. Student_

 **48 years before present; Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town - X736:**

 _Makarov sat at the bar with a sour face as he rested his head in his hand. One could easily tell he was in a very bad mood at the moment, but no one knew exactly why._

 _Suddenly, he shot up from his seat and started throwing a huge tantrum, much to his comrades surprise. "Dammit! Who do those Magic Council low-lives think they are! I should just go up there and set them straight myself!"_

 _One of his fellow guild members tried to get him to relax. "Calm down Makarov!"_

 _Makarov suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with a heated glare. "You want me to calm down?! Maybe I'll use you to fix these pent up frustrations!"_

 _"Wait! Let's talk about this!" the mage begged comically._

 _"That's enough, boy. Let him go."_

 _Makarov released his would-be victim and looked up to see a tall, elderly man standing in front of him. He had a long, white beard that went down to his waist and white hair that was long enough that it stopped just below his shoulders. A white cloak with white, fur trimmings at the edges was draped over his shoulders and he carried a large, wooden staff that had the Fairy Tail symbol carved on the top, he also had a black eye patch that covered his right eye._

 _Makarov stood up straight. "Oh, M-Master! I-I didn't realize you were back!"_

 _Master Precht gave him a stern expression. "Do you rebel in making trouble whenever you go out on a job?"_

* * *

 _Later that day, Master Precht had dragged Makarov outside to the lake side just as the sun was about to set, creating an beautiful orange glow that shinned throughout all of Magnolia._

 _Makarov sat down on the sandy beach and sighed. "So I roughed up some hasbeen bandits who were talking smack about our guild, I don't see what the problem is."_

 _"There is nothing wrong with feeling the need to protect something you hold so dear," Precht said as he stood next to him. "but violence ultimately begets more violence."_

 _"Was I just supposed to let them get away with it?" Makarov asked as he rested his head on his hand._

 _Precht continued to stare out at the setting sun. "Harmony is key. Forgiveness can be a powerful thing, just like violence. Whether you forgive or seek revenge is up to you, but know the consequences."_

 _"You ever get tired of saying that?" Makarov grumbled with annoyance._

 _"I'll keep saying it until it sinks into your thick skull boy." he answered with an amused smile._

 _Makarov jerked his head towards him. "Seriously, quit calling me boy!"_

* * *

 **Present day, Tenrou Island:**

Makarov couldn't believe it. At first, he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him, but it looked and felt so real to him. After almost 50 years, his old master was standing right in front of him, looking quite alive.

The giant stared at Hades with his eyes wide with shock. **"Master... It's really you... Why?! Is this some sick joke?!"**

Hades remained silent as he reached his arm out and shot two large hooks attacked to glowing chains from his hand. The hooks latched onto Makarov by his shoulders and knocked him off his feet. Hades then grabbed the glowing chains and jerked them with such force that the giant was lifted off the ground and slammed into a cliff face.

Makarov was utterly stunned. Never in his life had he faced an opponent who could catch him off guard so easily, especially in his Giant Form. But before he could get his bearings back, Hades jerked on the chains again and Makarov was thrown back onshore and skidded across the forest, creating a trail of destruction in his wake and forcing him out of his Giant Form.

Makarov landed on the ground in a crouching position as his body disappeared in a light glow before reappearing in his Ten Wizard Saints robes. He glared up at Hades as he leaped off of his ship and landed in front of him, returning his glare with a cold expression.

"I see you've traded in your ideals for a darker robe." Makarov growled, bristling with anger.

Hades smirked. "After all these years, you still view the world in black and white. I'd hoped becoming Guild Master would broaden that narrow view of yours."

Makarov rose to his feet, but never took his eyes off of his former master. "Forgive me if i don't give a damn. I may have a narrow field of vision, but I can see my enemies clearly."

Hades couldn't help but laugh a little. "At least you've learned how to talk the talk while I've been away, boy."

"I always hated that nickname. In fact, I wanted to deck you every time you used it." Makarov clenched his fists so hard that the veins in his hands started bulging. "...But I have no desire to fight you now. Leave before we do something drastic."

Hades sighed with mock regret. "Though it pains me to do so, my path is all too clear at this point. It would seem fate has chosen me as the instrument of Fairy Tail's destruction."

At that moment, Makarov's body became cloaked in a bright yellow aura. "But first, you'll have to get through me!"

Hades responded by shrouding his own body in a dark purple aura. "If you wish to throw your life away boy, so be it."

The Guild Masters of Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart sized each other up with heated glares as their aura's flared intensely and sparks cackled from their bodies, kicking up dust around them.

When their aura's disappeared and the dust settled, they both made their move.

Makarov made several motions with his fingers while Hades did the same, causing more sparks to fly all around them. Makarov made the first move and thrust his hands out, firing multiple rays of light from his hands. _"Sweep the darkness, **Rain of Light!** "_

"That won't be enough, boy." Hades said as he raised on hand over his head and creating a large dome that absorbed the light rays and swirled around to create a large orb of dark energy that shot towards Makarov. _"Swallow the light, **Shadow of Darkness!** "_

Makarov jumped away before the blast could hit him, but Hades wasn't about to let up so easily. He cloaked his fingers with dark energy and pointed his hand at Makarov, creating three dark magic circles that joined together at his fingertips.

Makarov's eyes widened. "He cast an Amaterasu Formula Circle as if it were nothing!"

"Do you understand what your up against now?" Hades asked as the spell condensed at his hand and glowed brightly. " **Amaterasu - Formula 28!** "

Makarov was instantly engulfed in a massive pillar of dark energy that shook the area, but the Master of Fairy Tail spread his arms out and swept away the attack with a burst of light, although it made his slightly exhausted. Hades took advantage of his exhausted state and fired two more glowing chains from his hands, catching Makarov yet again. The Master of Grimoire Heart jerked on the chains and swung Makarov into several trees, causing him to grunt and yell in pain.

"I live and breath the Dark Arts. Your defeat is certain." Hades said as he watched Makarov crash to the ground.

Makarov forced himself back on his feet rather shakily, but his eyes went wide when he saw he was suddenly surrounded by magic circles. "What is this?!"

Hades simply smirked.

Realizing he had no time to waste, Makarov crossed his arms over his chest with a bellow, _"Maximum Defense Magic Circle, **Three Pillar Gods!** "_

At his command, three giant pillars shot out of the ground around Makarov, but Hades continued to follow up on his attack.

" **Amaterasu - Formula 100!** "

 **KABOOM!**

A massive explosion of dark magic roared throughout the area and everything else withing several yards of the battle zone, destroying everything in its path.

* * *

Back on the Grimoire Heart Airship, SpaceGodzilla and Battra both felt a slight tremor followed by a large energy spike nearby.

The black moth looked towards the direction of where the energy was coming from and could see the explosion from where he stood. "SpaceGodzilla, was that...?"

"I believe it was." SpaceGodzilla replied, a smirk slowly growing on his face. "It appears I was right to make this little alliance after all."

"We are but one step away from returning to Terra."

* * *

Elsewhere, Natsu had just finished taking out a few Grimoire Heart soldiers when he and the rest of his group heard the loud explosion rip through the air, followed up by a slight tremor.

"That doesn't sound good." Natsu said as he punched another Grimoire Heart grunt away.

Happy looked out towards the direction of the loud explosion. "Me either. Lets hope one of our guys cast that thing."

Natsu turned to face the grunts again with a growl. "I'm getting really tired of these jerks playing in our backyard."

Happy turned his attention to the rest of the soldiers. "There's so many of them. What do you think we should do?"

The Dragon Slayer pumped his fists. "I don't know and to be honest, I don't care! Every one of these Grimy Hamburgers are about to feel the burn!"

Nearby, Lily stared at Natsu with confusion. "Wait, aren't they called 'Grimoire Heart?'"

"Don't bother correcting him. He's on a role." Carla commented.

Wendy continued to do her best to heal Rodan in the hopes of getting him back into the fight, but something still lingered in her mind.

 _'Mest mentioned something about the Legendary Black Wizard before.'_ she thought. ' _Could it be? Grimoire Hearts goal...is to find...'_

* * *

Ultear walked through the dense forest with a black expression.

"Lord Zeref..." she murmured.

* * *

Cana pulled out several cards and glared at several Grimoire soldiers.

"Your getting in my way! **Wind Edge!** " she shouted as she tossed the cards towards the soldiers, creating an intense gust of wind that sent them all flying.

Loke stared at her with slight nervousness. "Oh crap, she's pissed. She destroyed those guys."

"Too bad, It's there fault! They shouldn't be trespassing on sacred ground!" Gray yelled as he punched his fist into his palm and launching an ice hammer at several soldiers. " **Ice-Make: Hammer!** "

Cana noticed several goons trying to attack her from behind, but Lucy used her Fleuve d'etolies whip to knock them away. The Celestial Mage glanced back at her. "Cana, stay focused would you?!"

The Card Mage smiled apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks Lucy."

As all four of them stood back-to-back, Gray gritted his teeth with frustration as more soldiers just seemed to keep coming. "Come on! There's no end to them! They crawling out of the ground ?!"

"There may be a lot, but their weak overall." Loke said as he eyed the soldiers warily.

"That doesn't help if the attacks never stop coming." Lucy replied as she glared at the soldiers.

Cana nodded. "She's right. We can't keep this up endefinitely. With these numbers, they'll eventually wear us down. Once we've exhausted our magic power, they can pick us off with ease."

Lucy reached for her Gate Keys. "If I summon Taurus or Sagittarius, we might even the odds."

"That's too much of a gamble." Loke intervened. "If they add more reinforcements, you'd just be wasting power."

Gray punched his fist into his palm again, a chilling mist surrounding his hands. "Now I'm mad! And if they think they can take us out with a bunch of masked wearing clowns, their dead wrong!"

* * *

Several soldiers charged towards Erza with their weapons in hand, but the red haired Knight deflected their attacks with her sword and knocked them away.

Juvia held her hand out and trapped several goons inside large spheres of water. " **Water Lock!** "

Manda was holding her own as well despite her not having any known special abilities, but she made up for her lack of offensive capabilities with her speed and agility. She used her snake-like body to squeeze several soldiers and toss them into their comrades or slam into them with her tail.

The three backed into each other as they continued to stare down their foes. "Not good. Their numbers don't seem to be decreasing at all, do they." Erza commented.

Juvia, however, was concerned about something else. "That explosion, do you have any idea what could have caused it? It gave off tremendous magic power."

Manda nodded. "I know, I felt it as well. We can worry about that after we've dealt with the problem at hand."

"Right." Juvia replied, but she immediately became crestfallen. "Oh Gray, although the enemy surrounds me, I can only think of your gorgeous face. What I wouldn't give to be fighting by your side instead of Erza's."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANDLE THEM ON YOUR OWN?!" the Fairy Queen roared with fury.

"No ma'ma!" Juvia yelped with fear as she jumped a little.

Manda, who surprisingly didn't seem fazed by Erza's outburst, continued to glare at the enemy forces."If you two ladies are done bickering, then lets get back to work."

The two nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Mirajane raised her arm towards several Grimoire Heart goons and fired several bubble-like bullets from her hand.

" **Dream Knock!** " she shouted as the bubble bullets made contact with the soldiers, knocking them into sleep.

Lisanna jumped towards several more soldiers and yelled, "This kitten's got claws! **Animal Soul: Cat!** " Her body glowed with her Take Over Magic and she reappeared with cat paws on her hands and feet that were tipped with razor sharp claws and her clothes were replaced by a cat-skin bikini. She used her claws to slash at the soldiers at sent them flying back.

"Are you okay, Lisanna?" Mira asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Lisanna replied. "You think the others are running into the same problem?"

Mira shook her head. "We don't have time to worry about that. Just keep defending the camp."

Lisanna nodded. "Whatever you say."

Inside one of the tents, Mothra Leo watched the Strauss sisters continue their fight with the Shobijin hiding behind the leg of a table. As the young larva watched the siblings fight, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the one hiding like a coward while his friends were doing all the fighting. Even though Lisanna had told him that it was safer for him to stay hidden, he really wanted to prove that he was capable of handling himself too.

Without even a second thought, Leo scuttled out of the tent, much to the Shobijin's shock.

"Leo, please stay back!" the pleaded, but Leo continued to make his way towards the fight.

As soon as he was outside, Leo lifted the front half of his body off the ground and gave out a loud chirp that caused all eyes to turn to him.

Lisanna's eyes widened with shock. "Leo?! What are you doing?! Get back in the tent now!"

Mothra Leo ignored her warnings and reared his head up as he fired his Silk Shot at the Grimoire Heart soldiers, covering them with string, sticky silk. The dark mages struggled and squirmed in the hopes of getting the sticky string off of them, but it was just too tough.

"What the heck is this stuff?!"

"I don't know! Just try to get it off!"

"Easy for you to say! This stuff ain't budging!"

Before Leo could celebrate his minor victory, he noticed that the soldiers who hadn't been hit were charging at him with their weapons raised.

"Leo! Run now!" Lisanna shrieked, but she knew it would be too late.

Suddenly, another blast of sticky string appeared out of nowhere and landed on the soldiers faces, causing them to cry out in surprise as their eyes became covered with silk and fall to the ground. Mira, Lisanna and Leo looked over to where the attack had come from and saw another creature appear out of the forest, chirping with joy.

The Shobijin peaked out from the tent and smiled when they saw who was coming towards them. "Mothra Lea!"

Lea chirped happily as she scuttled towards the others, stopping to nuzzle Leo's head with her own. She then looked up at the Strauss Siblings, who were looking back with surprise.

"Lea? But why are you here?" Mira asked.

Mothra Lea gave several chirp, while the Shobijin listened closely. When she finished, the two tiny women looked back up at Mira and Lisanna. "Lea says that she and the others where on their way back when they sensed an ominous energy. Godzilla told her to continue here while he and the others went to look for your friends."

Lisanna cocked an eye brow with slight confusion. "Wait, what kind of ominous energy?"

The Shobijin shook their heads. "All she knows was that it was a very sickening energy, that it felt like...death."

Both sisters eyes widened at that and Mira quickly knelt down to over Lea. "You're alright, are you? No scraps or bruises?"

Lea simply replied with a soft squeak and nuzzled her head against her. Mira could only smile and return the young larva's affection with a hug. Leo noticed Lisanna kneeling down in front of him, still in her Cat Take Over, with a cross expression.

"Leo, I told you to stay in the tent for a reason. If those soldiers had gotten to you, I would never forgive myself. You have to promise me you won't do that again, okay?" she said as her crossed expression changed to a stern expression.

The larva's chirped sadly and nodded slowly. Lisanna's expression finally softened as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, you just had me so worried that's all. Please promise you'll listen next time I tell you to hide."

Lisanna's words seemed to lift Leo's spirits a little, because he nodded again and nuzzled his face against her's a little. Lisanna accepted it and stroked her hand against his head, while making sure not to scratch him with her sharp claws.

The youngest Strauss sibling looked then looked around at the unconscious soldiers around them with concern. ' _Still...I hope the others are okay.'_

* * *

Elfman grabbed a Grimoire Heart soldier by his face and threw him into several of his comrades, then turned to his partner. "Evergreen! Time to do your thing!"

Evergreen huffed as she removed her glasses. "I'll say this again, when I need a big oaf to order me around me around-" She opened her eyes as they flashed green. "-you'll be the first to know!"

The soldiers froze in place when they felt their bodies begin to grow stiff. Then, they noticed that their bodies were slowly turning into _stone_.

"What the?!"

"I can't move!"

"Don't look into her eyes! She's using Petrification Magic!"

Evergreen smirked triumphantly while Elfman watched as the soldiers around them became nothing but stone statues. "Normally I wouldn't resort to such cheap tactics, but if it gets the job done, I guess it's manly."

Evergreen blanched. "What do you mean by 'cheap'?!"

* * *

Gorosaurus roared as he jumped up and delivered a fierce Kangaroo Kick to several dark mages, sending them flying. He then turned around and slammed his tail into a few more soldiers, knocking them into a large tree.

Baragon activated his Magma Buster as fire spewed from his maw at the soldiers, making them cry out in pain and run around like mad men in the hopes of defusing the flames. He then turned his attention to several other soldiers and used his Magma Slasher to knock them away.

The red Kaiju growled with annoyance. "They just don't let up, do they?"

"Deal with it. We just need to make sure that they don't get to Levy and Gajeel." Gorosaurus replied as he smacked several more soldiers away.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Baragon said as he shot another torrent of flames at some more Grimoire Heart soldiers.

Nearby, Levy was hiding behind a large tree while carrying Gajeel on her back. She peaked out from behind to see her Kaiju friends fighting off the small army of Grimoire Heart soldiers. She felt bad that she couldn't do anything to help since someone needed to support the injured Dragon Slayer, but Gorosaurus and Baragon seemed to have everything under control at the moment.

Levy turned her attention back to the Iron Dragon. ' _Hang in there Gajeel, we're getting you out of here. Just please hold on just a little longer.'_

* * *

Zeref stared up at the bright blue sky as he continued to sit in the shade of a large tree, his eyes filled with sadness.

 _'The fighting never ends. Nothing ever changes._ _Is it impossible for existence to move forward without violence? Is it so intrinsic?'_

His vision shifted from the sky to the ground, his posture sagging a little and his stare vacant. ' _What will it take to end the conflict occurring now? Can there ever be peace?_ _Or is death the only way?'_

* * *

Hades calmly walked towards Makarov as the dust began to settle. The Master of Fairy Tail had managed to protect himself from Hades' attack, though he was left rather shaken from it.

"I'd expect no less from my successor." Hades complimented. "It's no surprise you've held the guild together for 48 years."

Makarov's eyes widened when a sudden intense pain jolted through his whole body, causing him to gasp in pain. He dropped down to one knee as he cluchted at his chest, his body trembling from the pain.

Hades stopped in front of him and raised an eye brow. "Hmm? What is it, boy? Are you not feeling well? I guess the years are catching up to you. Nearly half a century has past since we parted ways. Does fate intend to bring us full circle on this lonely and venerated ground?"

Makarov managed to fight through most of the pain as he looked up at his former mentor. "I don't understand this... You were an amazing Guild Master, Precht. You always spoke of harmony...and did your best to lead us towards a path of righteousness."

His expression changed to another heated glare. "Did you change your mind? Or was it all a lie?"

Hades' eyes darkened as he reached out with his hand and closed his fist tightly. Suddenly, an invisible force slammed Makarov into the ground, creating a small crater. Makarov grunted in pain as Hades began to speak again.

"Long ago, magic was born from the depths of darkness and those who utilized its power were met with fear and prejudice." he said as he turned around and began to walk away. "Eventually, magic became common place, so much so that we integrated it into our culture. But as I delved deeper into the source of magic, I found that it always led back to Zeref. At last, I saw the truth. I had found the personification of wizardry."

He continued to walk as Makarov laid motionless in the small crater. "Sleep, boy. Fairy Tail shall rest here with Mavis."

Suddenly, "HHHRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

Hades turned around and his eye widened with surprise when he saw Makarov lung at him with a battle cry. The Master of Grimoire Heart pointed his hand at him and made a finger gun motion.

 ***BLAM!**

Makarov screamed in pain when a small shock wave shot out from Hades' fingers and blasted a small hole in his chest, Hades' expression completely blank the entire time as his foe collapsed to the ground.

Before he lost consciousness, Makarov reached towards the sky. ' _It's not over... Not yet...'_

Makarov's vision slowly began to turn black.

 _'My successor... I hope your ready to bear this burden...'_

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

In a massive desert surrounded by nothing but large rock pillars, a hooded figure walked along calmly before it abruptly stopped and turned around to look out at the horizon.

Through the figure's hood, a man with short, spiky blonde hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye stared out at the far horizon with wide eyes.

"I feel like...someone just walked over my grave..."

* * *

 **Back on Tenrou Island:**

Natsu roared as he cloaked his fists in fire and bashed several Grimoire Heart soldiers by their heads, sending them flying while they cried out in pain. Happy was laughing as he was being chased by more soldiers, only to make them fall off of a cliff and into the ocean with loud splashes.

Panther Lily, despite being low on magic power, forced himself into his Battle Form and punched several more goons away. However, he was kicked out of his Battle Form again and collapsed.

"Lily!" Wendy exclaimed with worry.

"Don't overdo it! Just save your strength!" Carla snapped.

Lily forced himself to his feet, cursing himself. "Damn! If I had more magic power, I could help Natsu and Happy fight them off!"

"Glad to know we're on the same page. I hate sitting around doing nothing." Rodan grumbled, wincing in pain from the wound on his back.

"You two will just have to sit this one out." Carla explained. "Wendy can heal, but she can't restore your power. Let them handle this."

"We're in a crisis and I'm stuck on the sidelines? Utterly disgraceful." Lily muttered in frustration.

Wendy looked around and noticed something missing...or rather, some _one_. "Hey, do you guys know where Mest went off to?"

"Forget him. Worry about yourself, child." Carla said.

"She's right. You should hurry and use your magic to heal all those wounds." Lily added as he gestured to Wendy's minor injuries.

"That's not how it works." Carla pointed out.

Rodan face palmed with his wing-claws. "How'd I know you were gonna say that?"

"You guys should hide!" Happy called out. "Natsu and I can handle these guys, no problem!"

"What?! No way! I can help too!" Rodan exclaimed as he tried to stand, only to feel another jolt of pain in his back that forced him to sit back down again.

"Quit being so stubborn!" Carla yelled. "Just let Natsu and Happy take care of them them!"

Rodan grumbled and looked away. "Fine, whatever..."

Wendy stared at him with concern. I mean, how could she not? After all, he had taken a fatal blow from possibly one of the most dangerous Kaiju on Terra just to save her life. Deep down, Wendy felt that she needed to do something to repay him for his sacrifice, but she wasn't sure how.

Happy smiled and crossed his arms as he floated above them. "Don't feel bad. You can kick back and take a load off. Leave the work to the real heroes of the story."

That caused them all to sweat drop. "...I've got enough energy to slap him around a bit." Lily muttered.

"Ditto to that." Rodan grumbled.

"Save it. You two can give him a good smack once we're home." Carla deadpanned.

Natsu punched several more soldiers away with a disappointed look. "Aww, come on. Don't tell me your done already." He then gripped his scaly scarf in his hand and growled. "Invading our island is bad enough, but my precious scarf being turned black has me _burning_ up with anger! Let me kick your teeth in a little bit more!"

Some of the soldiers looked confused. "What? You're just venting on us?!"

"What a jerk!"

"We didn't touch your stupid scarf!"

A Grimoire Heart captain then appeared from behind Natsu. "I'll do more than paint it black. I'll turn it to ash!"He then trust his hands forward and shot a blast of fire towards the Dragon Slayer with a shout, " **Fire Bullet!** "

Natsu saw the fire coming towards him and grinned like a kid in a candy store. "Come to poppa!"

The soldiers whooped and cheered when he was engulfed in the fire and the Grimoire captain laughed proudly. "Hahaha! My Fire Bullets are hot enough to melt solid rock! I don't care if he was a Fire Mage, he couldn't have surviv-!"

He was cut off when he heard a loud slurping sound, followed by the flames being drawn into a single point.

His eyes almost popped out of his mask when he saw the flames being sucked down Natsu's throat. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The soldiers began to freak out. "Who is this guy?!"

"He's eating fire?!"

"Impossible!"

"Wait, isn't he the one they all talk about?"

"The Dragon Slayer...Natsu, the Salamander?!"

Natsu wiped his mouth and grinned. "Thanks for the snack! Now I've got a fire in my belly!" He then cloaked his hands in fire and swung them at the soldiers, sending them flying. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

Those who managed to avoid the attack began to panic. "He's too much for us!"

"Yeah! We should get out of here!"

"No matter what we throw at this monster, we can't even touch him!"

Natsu looked back at the soldiers and growled after hearing that last comment. "Who are you calling a monster?"

The soldiers flinched and took a few steps back, unsure as to how to handle their current situation.

"Enough already! I can't watch anymore!"

Everyone present looked up and saw a man with long, spiky blond hair reaching down to his lower back standing atop a rock pillar. He had a psychotic grin plastered on his face and his red pupils consisted of several concentric circles, which only seemed to further enhance his crazed appearance. He wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposed the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his Grimoire Heart guild mark was located.

The soldiers began to cheer again when the realized who it was. "It's Zancrow!"

Natsu eyed the newcomer wearily.

Zancrow turned his attention to the soldiers. "Leave them to me. I was hoping for some exercise on this trip." he said with a slight chuckle. "I'll pound this runt into the dirt while you go look for Zeref. Judging by what I've seen so far, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

Natsu looked on with slight confusion. "Zeref?"

Wendy's eyes widened with realization. "So Grimoire Hearts goal really is the Black Wizard."

"And we're just caught in the middle." Lily added.

"Why are things always so complicated?" Carla groaned.

Rodan looked at her with surprise. "Seriously? _That's_ what your problem is?"

The Grimoire Heart soldiers began to take their leave, but not before giving a few parting words.

"Thanks a lot, Zancrow!"

"We owe you one!"

"I didn't think they had anyone that strong."

"Yeah, he definitely lives up to his rep."

As soon as Zancrow heard those last few comments, he gave an angry snarl and looked back at them. "Hold it right there!"

The soldiers flinched and turned around as the blonde haired teen sneered at them. "He's strong?! This Fairy Tail pansy _scares_ you?!"

When they realized their mistake, the soldiers tried to make their peace. "Well- uhhh..."

"It was a slip of the tongue!"

"Please forgive us!"

"There's no guild in this world that can come close to the strength of Grimoire Heart! Understand?!" Zancrow hissed as his body burst into pitch black flames, catching Natsu by surprise.

"Black flames?" he murmured.

Zancrow's eyes glowed red through the black flames, making him appearance even more menacing. "If you think he's stronger than us, then you don't belong here!"

Carla's eyes widened. "Do you feel that power?"

"I don't like the looks of this." Happy said.

Rodan stared at the fire with a curious expression, drawing Wendy's attention. "What's wrong Rodan?"

The pterosaur shook his head. "I don't know. Something about that fire...it just feels off."

Zancrow continued to glare down at the cowering soldiers as the black flames around him intensified. "What I'm saying is, we are the strongest guild there is, and Grimoire Heart has no need for weaklings!"

Suddenly, black fire erupted out of the ground below the soldiers and engulfed them whole. Violent screams could be heard from the thick wall of fire, but Zancrow just laughed as the fire continued to burn away at the goons.

Lily's eyes widened. "No! He just wasted his own men!"

When the fire finally dissipated, the soldiers were completely gone, reduced to literally _nothing_.

Natsu stared in absolute shock, then glared hard at Zancrow. "You bastard! How could you do that to your friends!"

Zancrow just cocked an eye nonchalantly. "They weren't my friends. It's not your business anyway. And if I were as weak as you I'd be careful who I run my mouth to!" As he said that, he swiped his arm and launched a torrent of black flames from his hands right towards Natsu.

"What a joke!" the Dragon Slayer proclaimed without moving. "Don't you know your fire ain't gonna hurt me?!"

Rodan shot to his feet, ignoring the pain still lingering in his back. "Natsu! Get out of there! Those flames aren't right! Don't touch em!"

But it was too late. The black flames completely engulfed Natsu, causing him to grunt in pain.

Wait, that wasn't right. He was the Fire Dragon Slayer. Fire was one of the few things that shouldn't hurt him. But he then began to notice that something else was wrong.

"What the hell?! Why can't I it eat it?!" he gagged before glaring back at Zancrow. "What is this?! You tricked me!"

"That's what you get for being so cocky." Zancrow snickered as brought his hand back and created a sphere of black fire. "Now it's time for the main course!"

He then hurled the fire ball at the Dragon Slayer, laughing as it completely engulfed him.

"No, Natsu!" Happy cried out.

"I thought a Fire Dragon Slayer could eat any flame in existence!" Carla exclaimed as she struggled to keep herself from flying away.

Natsu emerged unscathed, though he was slightly shaken from the blast. Zancrow jumped down from his perch in front of the Salamander and laughed. "Hahaha! Serves you right for trying to eat above your stature, you lowly Dragon Hunter! You like my Divine Flames?"

Natsu looked up at him with confusion. "What do you mean Divine Flames?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. My magic is way out of your league." Zancrow chuckled with another psychotic grin. " Your up against a god killer... A _God Slayer_!"

Natsu's eyes widened.

"A... _God_ Slayer?" Wendy asked, her voice shaking a little.

Rodan looked on with shock. "You mean this guy has the power...to kill _gods_?!"

* * *

Gray panted as he eyed the remaining soldiers surrounding him and the rest of his group. "Not good. I'm almost completely out of power."

"Same here." Loke replied breathlessly. "And I think we put most of 'em down."

Cana pulled out another card. "Alright. Lets take out the rest of them and go look for the others."

"But what if their fighting these guys too? We won't be any help." Lucy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but right now we-"

"Wait!" Gray was interrupted by Loke, who looked around cautiously. "I sense something."

Then, the sound of a single hand clap echoed through the empty ruins and the soldiers suddenly vanished.

Gray looked around with surprise. "Are they turning invisible on us?"

"Maybe they were supposed to distract us, and they succeeded." Cana guessed.

Loke glanced up at a tall, rock structure a few feet away. "Or they all left...because of _him._ "

The others looked up to where the Lion Spirit was looking and saw a humanoid goat wearing a distinctive black jacket with short, puffy sleeves, which only covered the upper part of his chest, leaving his muscular abdomen exposed. Over the jacket, was a similarly shaped pale yellow shirt with an extremely short, dark green tie with flat ends tied around his neck and black pants that reached down below his knees. His tail emerged from the back of his pants and he wore pitch black sunglasses.

Caprico crossed his arms and stared down at the Fairy Tail mages from his perch, his sunglasses glistening in the sunlight. "They're incapable of defeating you, so their's no need for them to continue fighting. But your fight is far from over, prepare for battle."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That's-"

"A goat? Wearing a suit?" Cana finished with confusion.

Gray looked over and noticed Loke staring at Caprico with a strained expression. "You okay there, man?"

Loke nodded. "Yeah, but keep your guard up. This guy's on a whole other level than his flunkies. We're in for one heck of a fight."

However, Caprico shook his head. "You misunderstand what I mean. I am not your opponent, at least not at the moment. That luxury goes to someone else. I am merely here to observe."

Lucy looked at him with confusion. "Huh? He's just here to watch us?"

"If he's not fighting us, then who is?" Cana asked.

"Well, well, well! Look at what we've got here! A bunch of stupid humans looking for a good beating's what it looks like!" a raucous voice shouted from behind them.

They turned around again and saw a 6 foot tall creature covered in bumpy turquoise skin with orange fur on its head and three small horns lining its head standing on top of another structure with a huge grin.

Gray sweat dropped. "Is that...a frog?"

"I think 'toad' would be the proper word to use." Loke corrected

"I don't care, it looks really weird." Cana deadpanned.

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" the creature roared with anger. "Just because I look like a toad doesn't mean jack! This Kaiju is still gonna kick your asses all the way to next December!"

Lucy's eyes widened at that last part. "Did he say...Kaiju?"

"Then that means he must be with those other guys Godzilla and the others were fighting." Gray realized.

"That's right!" the creature said as it jumped down in front of the mages. "You may call me Gabara, Gabara the Nightmare Beast! Say your prayers while you still can!"

* * *

After defeating the Grimoire Heart soldiers, Erza, Juvia and Manda rushed through a thick swamp surrounded by trees.

"Lets hope that was the worst of it." Juvia said as she ran close behind Erza.

"I wouldn't count on it." the Requip Mage replied.

Manda nodded. "I agree. Keep your guard up, they may be more lurking about."

Juvia nodded back. "Right."

Suddenly, Erza sensed a presence close by and stopped in her tracks, her sword held closely. "Who goes there!"

Juvia and Manda stopped and turned to where the red haired Knight was looking and saw a girl with short pink hair and bright green eyes who looked slightly older than Wendy staring at them with a blank expression. She wore a strange gold wing-like headgear around her ears and her uniform consisted of a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots with white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wore a red cape with gold lining at the edges and the capes left-shoulder portion had the Grimoire Heart symbol in white.

"I have encountered the enemy during the mission. I will destroy them immediately. Ending their lives is now my highest priority." the girl said in a monotone, robotic voice.

Juvia looked surprised. "A child?"

"Don't let your guard down." Erza interjected. "There's something strange about this girl."

Meredy continued to eye them blankly. "Commencing combat operations."

Manda's eyes narrowed. "I agree with Erza. There is definitely something off with her, it smells like trouble."

"I can see your senses are still as sharp as ever." another voice said softly.

Manda froze in place when a familiar feeling washed over her.

Suddenly, a faint chill rolled into the area and covered the water they were standing in in a small, yet thick layer of mist. The three felt slight chills run up their spines when the water temperature suddenly seemed to plummet a little.

The three then turned around at the sound of rippling water and saw a light blue, squid-like creature with yellow eyes and black, rectangular pupils wading through the water towards them before stopping just two or three feet away from them.

Manda could only look on with absolute shock. "No...It cannot be..."

Juvia looked at her with concern. "Manda? Do you know this creature?"

"How could she not. After all, you and I once served the same leaders." the squid said before setting his sights on the sea serpent. "Isn't that right, Manda?"

Manda regained her composure and glared hard at the new creature. "Hello Gezora."

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen stared.

Appearing in front of them stood a fairly tall and lanky man with silver colored hair designed in a pompadour style. He wore silver designer glasses, a dark purple jacket with a with a flipped up collar, complete with a fur trimming and and a grayish shirt underneath with a belt over it and wrapped around his waist. Finally he wore long black pants, blue shoes and sported a pair of white designer gloves and symbol of Grimoire Heart was located on a band wrapped around his left arm sleeve.

He appeared to be holding up a flower with purple sparkles dancing around his body.

It made Elfman sweat dropped. "Is that a bad guy or a flower arrangement?"

"Whatever it is, it took a bath in colon." Evergreen replied with slight disgust.

Rustyrose sighed and made a dramatic pose. "In a desolate forest on a lowly island, the Devils and Fairies danced a tango of death."

Both mages sweat dropped in unison. "I ain't dancing." Elfman grunted.

Rustyrose smirked and made another pose. "May these stones of marble serve as a ballroom for our swaray."

"...Can I punch him now?" Elfman asked.

"If it'll shut him up, be my guest." Evergreen deadpanned.

Nearby, Kamacuras and Ebirah sweat dropped. "Remind me again, why did we teamed up with this drama queen?" the mutated mantis asked.

"Because we had nothing better to do, I guess." Ebirah deadpanned.

* * *

Mirajane, Lisanna, the Mothra Twins and the Shobijin felt a strong presence nearby and turned towards a large tree.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Mira demanded.

"Ridiculous." a voice said from the tree.

Azuma emerged out from the tree as he continued to speak. "First cats and children, now four young ladies and two insects?"

Mira got in front of the others and held her arm out. "You guys stay behind me. This guys trouble."

"Come on, sis! We can help you!" Lisanna said

Suddenly, a loud BOOM came from behind them and they turned around to see a massive figure hidden behind a large plum of dust.

"Don't sell them short so soon Azuma. I can sense these humans are stronger than than those other ones we came across." the figure spoke in a raspy female voice.

The Shobijin recognized the voice immediately. "Oh no..." they whispered.

Lea and Leo also recognized the voice and felt their bodies begin to shiver.

Azuma's eyes narrowed as he took a second look at the group before. "I suppose you make a valid point Destoroyah."

Appearing out from the dust, Destoroyah hissed as her eyes locked on the twins. "My, my. I see Mothra's little brats have chosen to affiliate themselves with the Earth Defenders troublesome affaires."

The Shobijin's eyes got huge. "How...could this happen?"

* * *

Kain Hikaru started running around in circles in a straight up panic. "We've been out here for hours! Why can't we find anyone in this forest! I'm hungry and I want someone to rub my belly!"

"Would you shut the hell up!" Titanosaurus snapped. "We aren't lost. My sixth sense should allow us to navigate our way through this forest."

Kain looked at him with surprise. "Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"Because you were too busy whining like a spoiled baby so much that you just kept ignoring me every time I tried to tell you!" Titanosaurus retorted.

The Grimoire Heart mage looked away with a huff, but then noticed Titanosaurus already walking away. "What! Please don't leave me behind!"

The amphibious dinosaur rubbed his temples with a sigh. "Why did I end up getting stuck with this clown?"

* * *

Ultear continued her trek through the forest of Tenrou Island, her eyes brimming with determination.

"My Lord, I'll be with you soon..."

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Black Wizard's Wicked Heart...**_

* * *

Hades stood proudly on the beach in front of his ship, which had landed just offshore. A Grimoire Heart flag was firmly planted into the sand and billowing in the wind.

The Guild Master of Grimoire Heart stared at his airship. "Makarov's brats don't stand a chance against the Seven Kin of Purgatory. I've spent years crafting them into sorcerers of unparalleled power. Each one of is a master of an art that was born from the source of all wizardry..."

"Forbidden Lost Magic."

A victorious grin appeared on his face. "Fairy Tail's finest will crumble like dead leaves under the Kin's overwhelming might."

* * *

Zancrow burst into laughter as black flames engulfed his body. "Bring it on, runt! Lets see if I can scrounge a meal on those pathetic flames!"

Natsu growled as he surrounded his own body with crimson flames. "I look forward to seeing you choke on 'em freak! My fist'll be the main course!"

Rodan watched the two stare each other down. ' _Between the Earth Conquerors and now these guys, we're in some serious trouble.'_ he thought as he turned his attention to the forest.

 _'Chief...where are you? We could really use your help right about now.'_

Little did he know, his prayers would be answered.

* * *

Godzilla rushed through the dense forest as fast as his bulky legs could carry him, a look of utter fury plastered on his face.

 _'Just hold on everyone! I'm on my way!'_

* * *

 **And with that, the war has officially begun! Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors have invaded Tenrou Island and have engaged Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders! The epic battle for survival starts now!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Fire Dragon vs. Flame God**


	22. Fire Dragon vs Flame God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having a great 2017 so far. First off, I want to thank everyone who has left me comments and reviews about how you guys are liking the story. It still makes me happy that you guys are still enjoying the story as it is so far. A lot of stuff is in store for our hero's, so don't think about missing it. Now let us begin the next chapter!**

 **P.S.- Please review and provide constructive criticism. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Fire Dragon vs. Flame God_

Hades continued to stare at his battleship parked in the shallow waters of Tenrou Island, his dark cape and the Grimoire Heart flag planted next to him blowing in the wind.

"I wasn't expecting to reunite with my old friend, Makarov. While it's unfortunate, if we want to be victorious, we have no choice but to annihilate the Fairy Tail guild. For once their out of the way, we can pursue our true objective: Finding Zeref."

Hades glanced over his shoulder and looked up at the Tenrou Tree. "Godspeed, Seven Kin of Purgatory. I await your good news."

* * *

Meanwhile, SpaceGodzilla was sitting in his dark, empty chamber on the Grimoire Heart Airship with his eyes closed, as if he was meditating. In reality, he was focusing on the locations of his fellow Earth Conquerors, though it was slightly difficult due to the high amount of magic power Tenrou Island was giving off. However, he could faintly sense some of his comrades making their move and couldn't help but smirk a little.

 _'I see the others have already engaged some of the Earth Defenders and those bothersome humans, not that it will change anything.'_ he though to himself. ' _I created this army to match the strength and ferocity of those other foolish Kaiju. And even if they do end up being defeated, I still of one last ace up my sleeve.'_

His grin got even wider. ' _Accept it brother, your faction is done for. While you and the rest of your comrades may be powerful in their own right, my forces will utterly crush you and those filthy humans you had the audacity to join with.'_

His train of thought was interrupted by the door of his chamber opening and Battra entering.

"Pardon my intrusion, sir." he apoligized. "If I may ask, why did you truly insist I remain here on the ship?"

SpaceGodzilla opened his eyes and looked at him. "I needed you here in the case of any sort of...treachery."

Battra looked at him with slight surprise. "Treachery? Why would you believe that? Do you suspect Grimoire Heart might plan on double-crossing us?"

"I would make sense, wouldn't it?" the crystalline beast said. "After all, who is to say that they won't immediately turn on us when they do end up finding their precious Zeref. We need to be prepared should that moment ever come to be."

After thinking it over for a moment, the black moth nodded before walking out. "I understand, sir."

SpaceGodzilla waited until the door closed before closing his eyes and smirking again.

 _'Lets see how you can fight your way out of this one...my dear brother.'_

* * *

Gabara stood in front of Gray and Cana's group with a smug grin. "Now then, how about we just skip the intro's and jump straight to the fun part! The part where I kick your asses! Gahahahahaha!"

Gray rubbed his ears. "Ugh, that laugh is making my ears bleed."

"No kidding." Cana said. "Just looking at him makes me wanna hurl."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Gabara roared before looking up at the goat man watching from his high perch. "Yo, Caprico! Just leave these jokers to me, got it?!"

"I was already considering that anyway." Caprico replied calmly. "I will leave them in your hands."

Gabara grinned. "I guess I can rely on you Seven Kin of Purgatory guys after all. It makes me kinda wonder where Grimoire Heart dug you guys up anyway."

Lucy looked confused. "The Seven what? What the heck does that mean?"

"Grimoire Heart has six more wizards just as strong as him?" Cana asked.

Loke, for some reason, couldn't seem to take his eyes off the dark mage observing them. "Caprico..."

"Hey! If you grimy humans are done gawking, lets get ready to rumble!" Gabara shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

Gray, Loke, Cana and Lucy all turned their attention to the Nightmare Beast and readied themselves.

* * *

Hades looked up at the bright blue sky above. "Makarov, you've done an excellent job of leading the guild for the last 48 years. However, I'm afraid your time is up, old friend. Your reign as Fairy Tail's Guild Master ends today."

His eyes became dead serious. "History is coming to a close for both you and your guild."

* * *

Natsu surrounded his fists in fire and roared as he sent a flurry of punches at Zancrow, but the dark mage effortlessly dodged them. Zancrow then punched the Dragon Slayer right in the mouth with a fist cloaked in black flames and sent him flying.

The teen God Slayer laughed. "You left yourself wide open, dumb ass! I was expecting more power from a Dragon Hunter like you! You're not holding back on me, are you?!"

"You just wait!" Natsu said with a grin. "Now that my body's warmed up, I'm ready to fight! You're gonna wish you hadn't asked the question!"

"Be careful Natsu!" Wendy called as she, Rodan and the Exceeds watched from a safe distance.

Happy pumped his tiny paws in the air. "He'll be fine, cause the enemy doesn't stand a chance when he's all fired up like he is right now!"

"But his attacks haven't had any affect." Carla stated as she stared at Zancrow. "Who is that fiend?"

Panther Lily eyed the blonde haired teen with caution. "He just referred to himself as a God Slayer, I'm not sure if that's really his power or if he's trying to talk tough."

Rodan's eyes narrowed. "I'm not so sure if that last parts true or not, but all I can say is that there's something really off about that fire of his."

Zancrow bowed. "Let me introduce myself. I'm one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, and the guy who's gonna kick your ass!" His grin became psychotic again. "I'm known as the God Slayer, Zancrow!"

Natsu flashed a fierce grin of his own. "Well I'm known as the Dragon Slayer! I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

The God Slayer laughed again. "I know who you are, dragon breath! You're famous in the Balam Alliance because of all the destruction you leave in your wake!"

Wendy sweat dropped while Natsu blanched. "Say what?!"

Rodan looked confused. "The Balam what? Can someone please explain?"

"I'd like to know as well." Lily added.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied. "Their bad guys who banded together to wreak havoc!"

"Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis and Tartaros joined forces to create a coalition of Dark Guilds." Carla explained.

Wendy continued for her. "Our coalition of Light Guilds was able to beat the Oracion Seis, but I don't know about beating Grimoire Heart. I mean, their one of the strongest members of the Balam Alliance. We don't stand a chance."

Zancrow grinned at Natsu. "You annihilated Lullaby, you stopped us from bringing back Deliora, and then you and your friends _really_ screwed up our plans when you wiped out the R-System and Nirvana! You also took down Jellal, as well as Master Zero! If you think that makes you hot stuff, let me tell you those guys ain't nothing compared to me!"

The Salamander scoffed. "I can take you!"

"You're just a lowly Dragon Hunter! Don't be so cocky!" Zancrow taunted.

Natsu was getting really pissed off and cracked his knuckles. "Know what's cocky? Calling yourself a _God_ Slayer!" He then lunged at the Dark Mage with more flaming punches. "What's that even mean anyway?! You expect me to believe a God trained you?!"

Zancrow parried the Dragon Slayers attacks with his own flaming fists before their legs collided with a powerful kick that forced them to jump back. "I guess if you call Master Hades a God, then yeah! Cause he's the one who trained me to use the super awesome Lost Magic!" he boasted.

"Give me a break! Your master ain't a God, he's just a regular old person!" Natus shouted as crimson fire engulfed his body. "Unlike you, everything about Dragon Slayer Magic I learned from an _actual_ dragon!"

"You really think I give a crap? Dragons are just flying lizards." The God Slayer then pulled out a cat-sized lizard from seemingly out of nowhere. "Wanna ask this little guy if he's got any magic?"

"HEY MAN! IGNEEL'S NOT A FREAKING LIZARD!" Natsu roared with comical anger.

"I also take offense to that!" Rodan shouted, feeling offended by the God Slayer's statement.

"Yeah, you tell him!" Wendy yelled. "Grandeeney's not a lizard either, you big meanie!"

"Don't encourage him, Wendy!" Carla scolded.

Zancrow's body ignited with more black flames. "I'd shut up and sit pretty if I were you. I've got my hands full pinkie, but as soon as I'm through with him your gonna be up next." he laughed with a crazed look in his red eyes.

Wendy and Happy both shuddered at the God Slayers psychotic persona. "He's not messing around!" the blue Exceed shivered.

Carla got in front the blue haired Dragon Slayer with her paws spread out while Rodan wrapped his wings around her protectively. "We won't let you lay a finger on this child!" the female Exceed proclaimed.

"Yeah! Over my dead body, you psycho!" the mutated pterosaur yelled.

The blonde haired teen was so distracted by the small group of onlookers, that he barely noticed Natsu flying at him a flaming kick. "Hey you! Don't go getting distracted!" he shouted.

The God Slayer raised his arms over his head and blocked the kick, then released a small bust of black fire from his body and forced the Dragon Slayer back. Natsu flipped and landed on his feet before engulfing his hands with balls of fire. "You better get out of here, guys!"

Zancrow brought both of his hands close to his chest, with one palm facing down over the other, which had the palm facing up. "Bringing out the big guns, huh?"

The Dragon Slayer slammed both hands together as the fire balls surrounding each fist merged into one. _"The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left! Put them together and you get this!"_

The God Slayer created an orb of black fire from between his hands. _"I ask you scorch all from the far west to the far east! Oh breath of God!"_

Wendy quickly scooped up the Exceeds while Rodan picked her up and prepared to take off to get some distance.

" **Fire Dragon's...** "

" **Flame God's...** "

Natsu shot his hands forward and launched a massive fire ball towards the God Slayer. " **Brilliant Flame!** "

Zancrow raised his hands and swung them downwards, firing a similar sized fire ball back. " **Kagutsuchi!** "

The massive spheres of crimson and black flames collided and began pushing against each other for dominance, creating a massive wave of intense heat the didn't go noticed by the others, who were watching from the air.

"What incredible power!" Lily commented.

"And such tremendous heat!" Carla exclaimed.

"The powers of a dragon and a god are colliding!" Wendy stated as she watched in awe.

The Dragon and God Slayer continued to clash with their magic, but Natsu slowly began to feel himself being pushed back by Zancrow. The Salamander fought to keep his flames burning with all of his might, but it wasn't enough. Zancrow's black fire cancelled out Natsu's fire and sent him flying back while screaming in pain, the God Slayer smirking victoriously.

"NATSU!" Wendy screamed as she watched her fellow Dragon Slayer get knocked back.

"That guy overpowered him!" Rodan said with shock.

Zancrow turned towards the group watching from above and grinned. "Enough with the play-by-play! Get lost cats!" he shouted as he swiped his arm and blasted the group with a torrent of black flames.

The group cried out in pain as they all were shot out of the sky and crashed back onto the hard ground. Rodan was surprised that he too felt a lingering pain from the the God Slayer's so-called 'divine flames', despite his body being resistant to most heat.

Zancrow laughed. "Uh oh, it wasn't just cats or a bird! That puny little brat's a Dragon Hunter too! Oh well, that'll teach her not to mess with me! Hahahahaha!"

Panther Lily struggled to get back up. ' _To think this barbarian could easily outclass a Dragon Slayer who's as strong as Gajeel... I've never seen anything like it. This must be the power of Lost Magic...'_

Natsu rose to his feet and snarled at the smiling God Slayer. "I'll show you!" He took in a huge breath of air and shouted at the top of his lungs, " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

A huge blast of fire shot out from the Salamanders jaws, but Zancrow just watched the fire approach him with a grin. "Nice try, pal! Did you know it was God who gave humans the knowledge of fire? It was neither humans nor dragons who created fire."

 _"IT WAS THE GODS!"_

A massive explosion engulfed Zancrow as the blast of fire hit it's mark. Natsu smirked. "I got him!"

His eyes suddenly widened.

Zancrow had his mouth wide open as Natsu's fire was being sucked right in with a long, loud slurp. As soon as he was done gorging on the fire, he gave a loud belch.

"He has no manners..." Carla muttered from where she laid.

Wendy on the other hand, was shocked. "He ate all of Natsu's flames... Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, I saw..." Rodan groaned as he watched as well.

Zancrow patted his stomach with satisfaction. "That's some tasty fire you got there. Nothing I like more than the flavor of violent, never-ending flames." He grinned again when he saw Natsu's shocked expression. "Even though you may have enough power to slay a dragon, you could never slay a God! Prepare to witness the power of Grimoire Heart's magic!"

He too took a deep breath of air before opening his mouth wide.

" **Flame God's Bellow!** "

A huge blast of black flames erupted from his maw and struck Natsu with such destructive force that made the entire area shake violently. Wendy and the Exceeds screamed as they were sent flying off the cliff side down to the dense forest below. Rodan flapped his wings as hard as he could to stay airborne, but his injured back prevented him from doing so as he too fell with them.

Natsu was sent flying farther away from the group, and Happy tried to call out to him. "Natsu, no! NATSU~!"

Zancrow watched them disappear into the forest below. "Well, at least those two Dragon Hunters hit rock bottom!"

The God Slayer threw his head back and laughed victoriously.

* * *

Lucy and the others were on their hands and knees, panting for breath while Gabara stood in front of them.

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me you chumps are ready to throw in the towel already! I haven't had enough fun yet!" he laughed mockingly.

Lucy looked up at the mutated toad. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Why haven't we been able to land a single hit on this freak?" Loke asked while gasping for air.

Gray glared up at the Earth Conqueror. "He's fast. No matter what we throw, he keeps dodging all of our attacks. It's dirty fighting."

Gabara turned to him at that statement. "Oh? You think I'm fighting dirty, do ya? Well, in that case..." He brought his hand up and made a 'come at me' motion. "Then go ahead. I dare one of you chumps to go ahead and hit me right now. Unless you're scared."

"With pleasure!" Gabara glanced over his shoulder and noticed Cana rush at him while holding three flashing cards in her hand. "I'm not about to waist my time getting all worked up over a stupid frog! **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " A green seal appeared and the cards let loose a barrage of massive lightning bolts that struck the Kaiju with devastating force.

"Way to go Cana!" Lucy cheered.

Cana smirked as she twirled her cards in her hand. "Guess he wasn't as tough as he made himself look. That guy was a total pushover."

 _"Oh, am I?"_

Everyone's attention went to the massive dust cloud created by Cana's attack. When the dust disappeared, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Gabara remained were he was standing without a single scratch on him, not even fazed by the Card Mage's attack.

Cana could only stare with wide eyes as he turned to face her while cracking his neck. "Whew! Man, I gotta say, that almost surprised me. For a second there, I thought that was gonna punch my tickets."

Loke's looked on with shock. "He's not fazed at all?!"

"No way..." Cana breathed. "There's no freakin way..."

Gabara grinned at Cana's expression. "What's wrong? Still think I'm a pushover know? Oh well, way to go and waist your only freebie."

Gray gritted his teeth. ' _Dammit! How the hell are we supposed to beat this guy?!'_

The Kaiju continued to grin at Cana as he cracked his knuckles. "By the way, that lightning you threw at me, I probably wouldn't have done that if I were you."

Cana looked at him with suspicion. "And why's that?"

Gabara's grin got even bigger. "You sure you wanna know? Oh, why not, maybe it'll be funner if I just showed you!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath Gabara began to shake and crack as tiny sparks began to appear randomly on his body. His four-fingered hands clenched tightly as a surge of power began to swell within him, making the sparks become more intense. His eyes closed for a few seconds before they snapped open again, revealing them to be completely white. Gabara gave off a loud roar as his body suddenly became engulfed with blue lightning that sparked and cackled like crazy.

Watching from his perch, Caprico looked on with slight curiosity. "Hmm? What's this?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "What...just happened?"

"His power just shot up like crazy!" Gray exclaimed with shock.

Loke's body actually started shaking a little. "This power...it isn't magic. It's something else entirely. Just what kind of power is it?!"

Cana was literally frozen where she stood as Gabara glared at her with his glowing white eyes as the lighting around his body continued to surge.

The Earth Conqueror's grin became almost psychotic. "I think it's time this 'stupid frog' showed you who the _real_ pushover is!" The large, front horn atop Gabara's head began to glow brightly as the lightning around him began to get sucked into it.

" **Power Horn!** "

A huge blast of bright purple lightning shot out from Gabara's horn and carved a large gash into the ground, then smashed into Cana. The Card Mage screamed with pain as the lightning shocked almost every nerve in her body and was slammed against a wall before slumping to the ground.

"CANA!" Lucy screamed.

Gray shot to his feet and lunged at the mutated toad. "Come on Loke!"

"On it!" the Lion Spirit said as he jumped at him as well.

Both of them swung their fists at the Earth Conqueror, but Gabara simply crossed his arms over his chest and caught both punches with his hands. He grinned as he clutched both fists in his hands.

"Wrong move, boys! **Grip Shock!** " he shouted as a sudden burst of electricity jolted out of his hands and shocked both Mage's. Gray and Loke cried out in agony as they felt their nerves being fried before Gabara simply tossed the two boys away like they were rag dolls, causing them to fall to the ground.

Suddenly, Gabara felt something grab his left wrist and turned to see what looked like a glowing blue whip wrapped around it. He followed the whip up until he spotted culprit as being Lucy, who was using her Fleuve d'etolies.

"Try and get out of this, jerk face!" she shouted.

The mutant toad laughed as he slowly raised his free hand. "You humans don't learn, do you! Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with lightning?!" Then, a large sphere of cackling, blue lightning appeared in his open hand.

He then chucked it at Lucy. " **Thunder Jupiter!** " The orb of lightning raced towards the blonde and struck her with enough force for her to lose her grip on her Fleuve d'etolies. Lucy screamed in pain as she was sent flying into a structure before falling to the ground.

Gabara looked around at the injured Fairy Tail Mage's around him and laughed. "Guahahahaha! Serves you right, you stupid humans! That's what you get for trying to fight someone like me! They don't call me the Nightmare Beast for nothing!"

Gray tried to stand, but immediately fell back down. _'_ _This guy...his powers easily on par with Laxus.'_

Caprico watched the Mage's fall, nodding to himself. "It seems I was right to leave them to him."

* * *

Natsu groaned as he stumbled through the forest. "Man, that guy's hardcore. It's been a long time since fire's actually felt hot to me." He then stopped and looked around. "Wait. Where the heck am I?"

Suddenly, his keen sense of smell picked up something familiar. "I know that smell." He made his way towards where the smell was coming from until he found himself in a large clearing. He then noticed a familiar figure lying in the middle of the clearing and his heart almost stopped.

"GRAMPS!"

Natsu ran up to Master Makarov and knelt down beside him. "Gramps! What're you doing here?! Are you okay?!"

Makarov groaned before slowly opened one of his eyes and looking up at the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu... It's you..."

"What the heck happened to you?!" Natsu asked with worry. "Oh crap, your hurt real bad! I'm scared to move you, but we gotta get you to Wendy! Of course that's a lot easier said than done, because I have no idea where we are right now!"

"Natsu..."

"How'd you get so beat up?!" he asked again. "Can you tell me who did this to you?!"

"Natsu...listen..." Makarov groaned again. "The chances of us...defeating Grimoire Heart...are low..."

Natsu looked completely shocked. "You must be out of your mind right now! The gramps I know would never say something like that!"

"Your...injured my boy..." the old man grunted weakly. "...Who did that to you..."

"This ain't nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to him!" Natsu shouted with anger. "The next time I see that chump, it's on!"

Makarov continued to look at him with his one open eye. "I beg you...Natsu...gather all the others...and leave while you can."

Natsu punched the ground hard. "Would you stop talking like that?! We're not through with the S-Class Trial! As Fairy Tail's master, you're supposed to support us! Not tell us we can't win!"

"While that's true...there are times when the best thing to do...is retreat." he replied said quietly.

The Salamander felt his whole body begin to shake a little when he remembered his fight with Zancrow. "Master..."

 ***KABOOM!**

Suddenly, a black fire ball shot to the ground just a few feet away from Natsu and Makarov. When the dust cleared, Zancrow stepped forward with a crazed grin and a laugh. "Hahahaha! Well, well, well! It looks like Master Hades did a number ya, eh Makarov?!"

Natsu rose back to his feet. "He's the one who did this?"

"Let it go my boy..." Makarov pleaded. "Remember what I just told you..."

"I ain't backing down." Natsu said, but the Guild Master of Fairy Tail immediately noticed something wrong with the Dragon Slayer.

 _'Natsu...he's trembling in fear.'_

Zancrow took notice of the Salamander's shaking and grinned. "Ya having a hard time, Dragon Hunter?! Looks like your freaking out cause there's sweat dripping from every pore!"

Natsu then remembered what Gildarts had told him.

 _"Remember Natsu, there's nothing wrong with feeling fear. After all, how else will we come to know our own weaknesses."_

Natsu looked down at his trembling hands, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "This feeling... This is fear."

Zancrow laughed. "Yep, you got it! I can't say I blame you! It's gotta be terrifying for a runt like you to face my ultimate power! If I were you, I'd stay there trembling in fear too!"

"Natsu...you've done enough." Makarov pleaded again. "Get out of here..."

Suddenly, crimson flames surrounded Natsu as he clenched his fists tightly. "He's right. This _is_ fear I'm feeling. But it's not the same kind of fear that Gildarts was talking about."

"Huh?" the God Slayer questioned.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Prelude to Destruction...**_

* * *

Natsu clenched his teeth until they became like canines and glared hard at the Dark Mage. "I ain't trembling because of you! The only thing I'm afraid of right now is that someone else will do-in the jerk who beat up gramps before I get the chance to get a few good licks in!" The fire around him grew more and more intense. "You're gonna pay! I won't let you guys get away this!"

 _"I'll take down Master Hades and I'll do it with my own two hands!"_

* * *

Azuma sighed with slight disappointment. "Unfortunately, it would appear we've gotten the short end of the stick when it comes to opponents."

"Short end of the stick?" Mirajane repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Lisanna asked.

Destroyah came to his side. "What he means is that after being forced to battle cats, children and a bird, he was hoping to face some more challenging opponents other than two human females and Mothra's brats."

Mira's eyes narrowed. "Cats, children and a bird? That must mean..."

"They must've fought Happy and Wendy's teams." Lisanna finished.

Nearby, the Mothra Twin were visibly trembling with fear at the sight of the crimson kaiju and scooted back a little. Destroyah noticed this, however and hissed. "I'm still surprised that you little runts are still kicking around, especially after what happened to your dear mother."

Lisanna stepped in front of the larvae and glared hard at Destroyah. "You must be the one who hurt Mothra, am I right?"

The demonic kaiju chuckled. "It appears my reputation precedes me, but you would be correct. I am called Destoroyah. And who might you be, little human?"

"My name is Lisanna, and I will never forgive you for what you did to Leo and Lea's mother!" she replied harshly.

"Lisanna, please don't." the Shobijin pleaded quietly.

However, Lisanna's attitude only seemed to amuse Destroyah. "My, my, that's quite a mouth you've got for a lady. Besides, that foolish excuse of a guardian should've realized what happens to those who go meddling with my business."

Mirajane came next to her sister with her own glare at the Earth Conqueror. "Even so, your the reason that Mothra wasn't able to defend herself when her brother attacked her."

"Ah yes. Battra told me about that." the crimson kaiju said. "He still hasn't forgotten about that little incident. Ever since the deaths of those two humans who forced him to kill her, he's held quite a grudge against them."

"Enough of this." Azuma interrupted as he stepped forward. "We have wasted enough time already. Prepare for your defeat. **Bleve!** " Mira and Lisanna quickly jumped back as several random explosions blasted the ground where they stood, causing the ground to quake a little.

"His magic's so strong." Lisanna noted.

Mira turned to her sister. "Lisanna, you're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm okay." she replied.

Mira turned her attention back to Azuma and Destroyah. "Those two, their powerful."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lisanna's eyes flashed with determination. "But I know we can beat them."

"Mirajane, Lisanna, please listen." the Shobijin spoke out, causing the sisters to look at them. "You must be careful. While that human is quite powerful, you must tread carefully with Destroyah. She is easily one of the most powerful kaiju on Terra, second to even Godzilla himself. You cannot possibly hope to defeat her on your own."

Lisanna turned back to the dark mage and the demonic Kaiju. "Well...it's still worth a shot!" She suddenly jumped into the air as her body glowed. " **Take Over: Harpy!** " Lisanna reappeared again with large wings taking the place of her arms and large, sharp talons replacing her legs and feet.

Azuma's expression became one of slight surprise. "Take Over Magic, huh? I wasn't expecting that from someone like her." He then turned to Destoroyah. "I will leave this to you."

"Consider it done." Destroyah replied with a hiss. At that moment, Lisanna flew at the crimson kaiju with her talons outstretched, but Destroyah simply grabbed one of the toes with her clawed hand. "How interesting. To think that I would find myself in a world where humans would posses such fascinating abilities."

Lisanna smirked. "Followed by-"

Destroyah cocked an eye with confusion before the youngest Take Over Mage disappeared in another bright light before she suddenly reappeared as a giant penguin and kicked at the Earth Conqueror, forcing her to skid back. " **Take Over: Penguin!** "

Mirajane looked on with surprise. ' _She instantly switched to a different Take Over. When did she learn such an advanced move?'_

Lisanna glowed again and reappeared in her massive Bunny Take Over. "Don't underestimate me! I'm young, but I'm as tough as the other Fairy Tail wizards!"

Destroyah growled with annoyance. She knew now that this fight was going to be much tougher than the one against Rodan and Panther Lily, so she decided to bring out her big guns. She opened her mouth as the inside began to glow bright purple. " **Oxygen Destroyer!** " A concentrated beam of purple energy shot out from her mouth and blasted Lisanna, creating a massive explosion.

Before she could celebrate, however, Lisanna flew out from the dust cloud in her Bird Take Over before glowing once more and reappearing in her Cat Take Over. She lunged at the kaiju with a flurry of slashes, but Destroyah blocked most of them with her arms, the Take Over Mages claws barely doing any damage to her body armor. Despite this, the constant barrage of attacks seemed to only annoy Destroyah further, so she used the claw at the end of her long tail to grab Lisanna by the waist and chucked her away from her.

"Lisanna!" Mira cried out while Mothra Leo chirped with worry.

The youngest Strauss sibling flipped midair and landed on her feet. "Just stay back! I've got this!"

Destroyah chuckled slightly. "Impressive. You're definitely more entertaining than Rodan and that cat. This hunt may prove to be more fruitful than I originally thought." Her expression suddenly darkened as her amber eyes burned with a fierce light. "That being said, allow me to show you what I am truly capable of."

Almost immediately after that, the Strauss sisters, the Mothra Twins and the Shobijin felt the ground begin to rumble as a wave of power began to swell from Destroyah, causing their eyes to widen.

"What is this power?! It's so massive!" Mira exclaimed.

The Shobijin were completely shocked while the larvae began to cry out with fear. "This energy...it cannot be!"

Suddenly, several glowing circles of purple light began to pop up from the ground around them as the shaking became more violent. Destoroyah spread her arms and wings out with a piercing roar.

" **Oxygen Land Mines!** "

Upon her command, the circles exploded in a blast of bright purple, causing the Take Over Mages and the Mothra Larvae to cry out with pain as they were sent flying. The Shobijin were also blasted off of Mothra Lea's head and tumbled to the ground a few feet away.

Destroyah's burning amber eyes pierced through the smoke as she glared at her prey. "I must admit, I admire your spirit and sentiment. However, that will not help you in a battle, that takes great power and skill. And as I'm sure Mothra's servants already told you, mine greatly surpasses yours. Don't tell me you truly intend to risk your life just to prove you're better than me."

Lisanna cancelled out her Take Over and slowly stood up. "What are you mean by that? This isn't about a difference in power. You're stronger than me, but who cares?! We just want to protect our camp so our friends know where to find us!"

Before Destroyah could reply to that, Azuma stepped forward until he was next to her. "Frankly, we don't care. We were sent here to destroy you, so that's what we'll do."

Suddenly, the crimson Earth Conqueror felt a sudden spike in energy and turned around. "Azuma-!"

Mirajane appeared from behind then and smacked both of them, causing them to skid back a little. Lisanna's eyes widened. "Mira?"

"I want you to go and look for the others. I'll stay here and keep these two busy." Mira said without looking back.

"I can't leave you alone with them!" the youngest sister yelled.

Azuma just stared at the eldest Strauss sibling with surprise. ' _Where did that come from? I barely sensed any magic power coming from her before.'_ His eyes narrowed. ' _But then she suddenly gave off a tremendous sense of pressure.'_

Meanwhile, Destroyah was having similar thoughts. ' _How is that possible? Are you telling me that she was actually hiding all of that power this whole time? Oh well, it's no matter. The stronger the opponent, the more entertaining the hunt.'_

Lisanna got back on her feet, facing the two. "I'm gonna fight with you! If we work together, we've got a better chance of beating them!"

Mira stared at her with surprise, then gave a small smile. "...You're as stubborn as before. Very well then."

"Two against two, eh?" Destroyah hissed, catching the sisters attention. "Seems only fair, don't you think Azuma?"

Azuma nodded. "Indeed. This means we don't need to hold back against these two."

Mira glared coldly at them as an ominous aura flared around her. "Mess with our guild...no, our family, and your in for a world of hurt!"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Fire Dragon vs. Flame God...**_

* * *

Zancrow laughed at Natsu's declaration as black fire flickered from his body. "You think you can take down Master Hades?" His smirk changed to a glare as he and the Salamander got right in each other's faces, crimson and black flames engulfed both of them. "There's no way in hell that's ever gonna happen if you can't even beat me, you punk."

Natsu cloaked his fist with fire and punched the God Slayer down on his head before delivering a fierce blow right to his face. Zancrow skidded back a little, but laughed. "I told you, your flames have no affect on me!"

He looked up as Natsu bounced off several trees before lunging at him with a kick. He surrounded his hands with black flames and brought them in front of his face, blocking the attack.

Makarov watched them exchange blows with shock. ' _No, it can't be. He uses Fire Magic too?'_

Zancrow cloaked his hand with more black flames with a psychotic grin. "Your dragon fire's got nothing against my divine flames! Their're on a completely different level!" He thrust his hand forward and sent Natsu flying, then surrounded his free hand with more black fire before suddenly creating a massive scythe made of black flames.

"My flames do more than just burn stuff. They become a weapon of fire that can defeat any enemy! **Flame God's Scythe!** " The God Slayer swung the huge scythe and sliced clean through several massive tree's, Natsu just barely dodging.

The Dragon Slayer punched down on one of the tree trunks that had been cut down and forced it to crash right on top of Zancrow with devastating force. Then, suddenly, Zancrow burst of from the top of the tree like a rocket of black fire and punched Natsu right in the gut, causing him to gasp in pain and crash to the ground.

Zancrow landed gently and cloaked both hands with even more black flames. "My flames love to consume puny wizards like you! You're going down!" The fire around each hand then began to take the shape of a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and slammed them against each other, creating a chomping sound.

" **Flame God's Supper!** "

The dark mage clapped his hands together and imprisoned Natsu in a large sphere of fire. The Dragon Slayer cried out in pain as the black flames consumed him whole, making Zancrow's grin widen. "You should quite fighting, because once my blaze's got ya there's no getting out! Not until you've been turned to ash!"

Makarov looked on helplessly as the God Slayer continued to torture the Salamander. "Natsu...no!"

Natsu opened his eyes from inside the fire sphere and glared at Zancrow. "Oh yeah, that's what you think! I can still eat my way out of here, you know!"

"Go ahead and try it! But there's no way a wizard with dragon powers could ever eat a divine flame!" Zancrow boasted. Natsu opened his mouth and tried to consume the black flames, but a sudden rush of pain forced him to stop and scream again.

Zancrow grinned again. "Don't say that I didn't warn you! So long Dragon Hunter!"

Suddenly, a beam of blue and white energy shot out from the forest and blasted Zancrow square in the chest and sent him crashing into a tree. The attack forced the sphere of fire to disappear and Natsu collapsed to the ground before he and Makarov turned to the source of the blast.

Zancrow slowly got back to his feet while clutching his chest, glaring towards the source as well. "Alright, who did that?! Come out and face me!"

After he said that, the sound of heavy footsteps began to shake the ground a little as they reverberated across the area, making it seem like it was coming from all around them. Then all of the sudden, a loud roar echoed around the area, one that was loud enough so that all on Tenrou Island could hear it.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEE_ _EEEEEEEEEOONNNGGK!"_**

* * *

Destoroyah paused and turned to the source of the roar, her eyes narrowing. "So...he's here too, eh?"

The Mothra Twins chirped happily when they heard the call of their friend, while the Shobijin slowly got up and smiled.

"Thank goodness. There's still hope."

 **...**

Meanwhile, Gezora stopped and looked up. "I know that sound anywhere."

Meredy looked slightly surprised as she looked off in the direction of the roar.

Juvia and Erza's eyes were wide with shock. "That roar... Is that who I think it is?"

Manda looked towards the direction of the roar as well and couldn't help but smile. "Well, it's about damn time."

 **...**

Kamacuras shuddered at the sound of the roar. "No. Don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid so." Ebirah replied quietly.

Rustyrose looked out towards the forest with dramatic pose. "A sound of bloodthirsty rage. A warrior who's very battle cry makes all who here it's melody tremble with dread."

"Ah yeah! I know that manly roar from anywhere!" Elfman declared while pumping his fists.

Evergreen smiled. "I was just starting to wonder where that big lug went off to."

 **...**

Levy smiled up at the sky with a smile. "Yes, we still have a chance."

Baragon was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear that?!"

"Yes I did." Gorosaurus said with a smile and a nod.

"And he doesn't sound too happy."

 **...**

Gabara immediately froze in place when he heard the loud, blood curdling roar. "Was that...?"

Lucy slowly lifted her head up and looked out towards where she assumed the roar had come from and smiled with silent tears running down her face.

"Thank goodness..."

 **...**

Kain dropped to the ground with his hands over his ears, trembling with fear. "W-w-w-what was that!"

Titanosaurus' eyes narrowed, a silent anger behind them. "Finally..."

 **...**

Ultear paused at the sound of the roar, then continued on her trek through the forest.

 **...**

Zeref looked up towards the sky when he also heard the roar, but remained silent.

 **...**

Hades glanced over his shoulder towards the forest. "That noise. If I'm not mistaken, it must be..."

 **...**

SpaceGodzilla grinned madly from his dark chamber on board the Grimoire Heart Airship.

 _'Brother...'_

* * *

Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, stomped out from the forest with a glare that could melt steel. His lips curled back with a bared his sharp teeth with a loud snarl that made Zancrow actually shiver with fear.

Natsu flashed a painful grin. "Hell yeah... Your in trouble now..."

Makarov didn't say anything, but he too smiled a little when he saw their savior.

The Monster King growled again. "So you and your comrades are the ones responsible for attacking my comrades?"

"E-e-eh?" the God Slayer stuttered a little.

Godzilla's eyes turned completely white and his spines flashed with bluish-white light.

 _"For attacking my friends and harming my teammates, you're about to feel my full wrath!"_

* * *

 **Godzilla is back everybody, and he is PISSED! Sorry for the sudden cliffhanger, but I still need to think about how he and Zancrow are going to fight. I'm not really the best when it comes to my own original fight scenes, but I'll do my best.**

 **Until next time, this is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Fury of the King**


	23. Fury of the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey again guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I want apologize for the long wait, It was really difficult planning out what would happen in this chapter, plus I kept getting a lot of homework, so I was really backed up.**

 **Also, I left you guys a poll on my profile page for which arc you would want to see after the end of this arc and before the GMG arc, so be sure to check it out and vote. I will tally the results by the time I have finished the Tenrou Arc.**

 **Also a shout out to Thunder Dragon, don't worry about it. I actually really appreciate receiving ideas for future crossover stories to do in the future and I might actually consider working on that crossover after finishing this one and before working on the sequel. So thank you for sharing whats on your mind.**

 **P.S.- Please review and provide constructive criticism. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 22: Fury of the King_

Zancrow felt a chill run up his spine at Godzilla's threatening tone. The amount of sheer, destructive power he was exerting was enough to actually make the God Slayer slightly tremble with fear. He wasn't feeling any magic power coming from the Monster King, but something far more deadly, if that was even possible.

Meanwhile, Natsu was looking up at the Kaiju with a painful grin. "It's about damn time you got here. What kept you so long?"

"Took a while to locate where everyone was without my sixth sense, so I just followed the explosions." Godzilla glanced back at him with a smirk. "I suppose I should thank you for causing all of that ruckus, else I wouldn't have found you."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." Natsu said as he rolled his eyes.

Godzilla turned back towards the dark mage and growled. "Stay there and keep back. I will deal with this trash."

Zancrow's eyes widened. "Trash? You think that I'm just... _trash?!_ " His body became engulfed with black fire as he glared at the Monster King. "I don't know who you think you are, but challenging me was a big mistake, pal! I am a member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory! I am Zancrow the God Slayer, and you'll regret trying to get in my way!"

The dark mage brought his hand back and created a large sphere of black fire before tossing it at the Kaiju. " **Flame God's Explosive Flame!** "

However, Godzilla made zero attempt to dodge and simply watched the ball of fire fly towards him with narrow eyes. A large explosion shook the area when the fireball hit its mark and left a large smoke cloud in its wake, causing Zancrow to laugh.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get for challenging the might of Grimoire Heart! Besides, we're not the most power Dark Guild of the Balam Alliance for nothing!" he boasted before setting his sights on Natsu and Makarov. "Now with that out of the way, I think I'll take the time to enjoy myself by slaughtering you two once and for-"

Zancrow was suddenly interrupted when a figure charged out from the smoke cloud and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to go flying into another tree. The God Slayer grunted as he rubbed his sore jaw and got back on his feet, but what he saw next made his eyes go wide.

A sudden gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing Godzilla. However, much to Zancrow's absolute shock, he noticed that the Monster King was barely even wounded, only sporting very minor burns that were already being treated by his advanced healing factor.

"Bu-but that's impossible!" the dark mage shouted with disbelief. "My divine flames are the deadliest in existence! They're meant to be strong enough to slay a God! How could some giant overgrown lizard actually be strong enough to take them head on?!"

Godzilla glared at him as his spines began to glow. "Here's a hint for you. **Atomic Roar!** " A bright blue beam of energy shot out from his mouth and flew towards Zancrow. The God Slayer quickly jumped out of the path of the energy beam as it blasted through several trees, just barely missing him. Zancrow turned around and observed the trail of destruction the blast left with shock.

He turned back around and looked at the Monster King with even more fear than before. "W-what the hell are you?!"

Godzilla's spines glowed once again as he continued to glare at the dark mage. "I am Godzilla, King of the Monsters, and you are not welcome here."

* * *

" **Ice-Make: Knuckle!** " Gray swung his hands as several fists made of ice shot at Gabara from below. The Earth Conqueror, however, just barely managed to dodge, but Gray didn't let up and launched another attack. " **Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!** " This time, an ice bazooka appeared in his hands and he shot a powerful blast of ice from it.

Gabara grinned as he watched the attack approach him. "Oh? We're finally getting serious now, are we? Guess that means I should do the same!" He brought his arm back and another sphere of lightning appeared in his hand. " **Thunder Jupiter** " The Earth Conqueror threw the lightning orb and caused it to collide with Gray's attack. The two attacks clashed for a few seconds before Gabara's overpowered Gray's and struck the Ice Mage with devastating force and sent him flying.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Gabara turned around to see who had said that and saw Loki. The Lion Spirit fist glowed with golden light as he rushed at him with a punch. " **Regulus Impact!** "

Gabara turned around to face the Celestial Spirit as his own fist sparked with blue lightning and lunged with his own punch. " **Thunder Clobber!** " The two attacks collided with each other as gold and blue light began to clash for dominance. Loke struggled as he tried to keep his ground, but Gabara didn't even seem to be having any trouble at all and just continued to grin. "Aww, what's wrong? Feeling a little worn down? Well don't you worry, cause I still got a few more tricks up my sleeve that'll leave you _shocked_!" he laughed at that last pun he made.

Loki grunted in frustration. _Dammit! We've already wasted too much magic power fighting this freak and we aren't even doing jack to him. There's gotta be some way we can beat him!_

"Lights out pretty boy!" the Earth Conqueror cackled as he brought back his other fist and punched him hard in the gut. The Lion Spirit gasped in pain and was sent flying into a wall. Gabara cracked his knuckles as he eyed the fallen Fairy Tail wizards around him and sighed. "Jeez, you guys are so lame. I was hoping for a good brawl, but this? This is just embarrassing."

Lucy was panting for breath as she sat on her hands and knees, her eyes facing the ground. _This guy...he's so strong. What are we gonna do?_

"We're not done yet!" Gabara looked over and saw that Cana was still standing. "Don't think we're gonna go down so easily! I don't know why you're here, but I don't care! We will beat you!"

The Earth Conqueror just stared at her for a few seconds, then he started laughing hysterically. "Bwahahahahaha! Yeah right! How the hell do you expect to stop me when you guys weren't able to do jack before, huh?!"

Cana just smirked as she glanced up at what was approaching Gabara from behind. "Maybe not us, but our friends will."

Gabara looked confused. "Friends? What friends?"

 _"She means us, you meat head!"_

Gabara spun around to see who had said that, but was instantly knocked down by a large, tan colored object that sent him flying past Cana and crashing into the ground. The Card Mage smiled as the new figure landed in front of her facing where the Earth Conqueror had landed. "About time you got here. What kept you, huh?"

The creature glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Had a bit of trouble tracking you guys down."

"Oi oi! I know you!" They both looked over to see Gabara getting back up and pointing at them. "You're Varan from the Earth Defenders, aren't you?!"

Varan glared at him. "You got that right, what about it?"

Gabara's grin returned. "Well, It's about damn time one of you Earth Defenders showed up! Now we can have ourselves a real fight!" His horn began to glow as he reared his head back. " **Power Horn!** " A blast of blue electricity shot from his horn and flew towards Varan.

Surprisingly, Varan didn't seem worried at all. In fact, he was actually smiling. "Oh really? Think again." he said before looking off to the side. "NOW CAESAR!"

Out of nowhere, King Caesar dropped down in front of his fellow Earth Defender and crossed his arms. Then, to every ones shock, Gabara's attack suddenly changed directions and went straight into Caesars left eye.

The action shocked Gabara completely. "What the hell are you doing?! How the hell did you-"

" **Refractory Eyes!** "

Suddenly, as soon as the Earth Conqueror's beam was completely absorbed into his eye, another purple beam shot out from his other eye and blasted Gabara square in the chest. Gabara screamed in pain as he was blasted into a rock structure, causing it to shatter.

Gray and Loki's eyes widened when they saw that. "What the heck was that?!"

Varan continued to smirk. "That was Caesar's Refractory Eyes. Basically, he can use it to absorb an enemies energy beams through his eyes, amplify its power, then shot it right back at em."

The Fairy Tail wizards were left amazed. It seemed these monsters were packing more skills than they originally let on.

They soon heard the sound of moving debris and turned to see Gabara stand back up and dust himself off with his hands. "Not too shabby. You crummy Earth Defenders are even better than I thought. This is gonna so much more fun now."

King Caesar narrowed his eyes as he got into a fighting position. "Are you all ready?"

"We're ready." Varan replied while the Fairy Tail wizards came to their sides and nodded in agreement.

Caprico continued to watch the battle unfold from above. "So those are the ones the Earth Conquerors have been search for. Let us see how strong they truly are."

* * *

Elfman jumped at Ebirah and swung his fist towards him, but the mutated lobster blocked it with his right pincer before swinging his left one towards him. Elfman jumped back to avoid the attack, but Ebirah managed to grab him by his leg with his right pincer and slammed him into the ground.

The Take Over Mage grunted as he slowly got back to his feet. "Damn, I didn't expect him to be this strong. This'll be tough."

"What's wrong human." Ebirah taunted. "Don't tell me your out of steam already."

Elfman gritted his teeth at the Earth Conqueror. "Let me tell you something pal, a real man never backs down from a fight! A real man always fights with everything he's got!"

"So your actually willing to fight to the very end, do you? Very well." Ebirah suddenly launched himself towards Elfman with his pincers crossed. " **Crisis Scissors!** " As soon as he was close enough, the mutated lobster slashed his pincers in an X-shape and slashed at Elfman. The Take Over Mage cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Evergreen looked over to see her partner fall, but before she could call to him, she was forced to jump back to avoid a slash from Kamacuras' pincers. Evergreen glared at the mutated mantis as she sprouted her fairy wings and took to the air. "You know, it's rude to sneak up on a lady! **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** " She swung her arms as multiple needles of light shot from her body and flew towards the the Earth Conqueror.

Kamacuras, however, suddenly sprouted his own wings and took to the air at shocking speeds, effortlessly dodging Evergreen's attack. Evergreen was visible stunned to see how easily the mutated mantis dodged her attacks, but Kamacuras wasn't about to let her recover from that shock as he suddenly appeared in front of her and raised both of his spear-shaped forelegs.

" **Piton Crush!** "

Kamacuras slammed his sharp appendages into Evergreen and sent her tumbling through the air until she crashed to the ground, landing next to Elfman. She groaned in pain as she forced herself on her hands and knees and looked up at the two Earth Conquerors. "These two...they're a lot stronger than they look."

"Yeah, they sure are..." Elfman said as he forced himself onto one knee. He looked up past the two kaiju and gritted his teeth when he saw Rustyrose simply watching them with a cocky smirk. "And that guy, he's just standing there watching us like we're just pushovers."

Evergreen's eyes narrowed as she looked at Rustyrose and the two Earth Conquerors. "I've got an idea. I'll distract these two freaks while you try to take him out."

Elfman stood up and punched his fists together. "Sounds like a manly plan! Lets do it!"

With that, Evergreen stood up as well and rushed towards the two kaiju. Kamacuras tilted his head with confusion. "Does she seriously plan on attacking us on her own?"

"If so, then she must have quit the death wish." Ebirah replied.

However, they both were surprised when Evergreen jumped up and began to surround the two kaiju in a strange golden dust that began to glow brightly. " **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!** " Upon her call, the dust ignited into a powerful explosion that caused both kaiju to grunt in both pain and surprise.

Seeing that both Earth Conquerors were distracted, Elfman ran past them and began to charge towards Rustyrose, who appeared to be amused by the Take Over Mages attempt.

"Go ahead, drama queen! I'll knock that smile right off your face!" Elfman roared as he brought his fist back and prepared to punch the dark mage.

Rustyrose made no attempt to dodge, but continued to smirk as he slowly brought his hand up. "Poor, pitiable fairies. How predicable could you possibly be." He tapped the side of his glasses with his left hand before flicking his right hand up in the air. " **Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap!"**

Suddenly, an enormous, heavily-armored monster materialized out of thin air right in front of him and gave out a loud roar. Elfman skidded to a stop and stared in absolute shock. "Whoa! So manly!"

"Wrong description, you big dolt!" Evergreen scolded, though she too was surprised by the appearance of the giant monster.

The monster let out another loud roar before swinging one of his massive arms at Elfman and sending him flying. The Take Over Mage screamed as he crashed to the ground, but the monster continued his assault by stomping one of his large feet down onto Elfman's back, forcing him to cry out in pain as he was beginning to get crushed.

Rustyrose smirked proudly as he gestured to the large monster pinning Elfman to the ground. "Behold you foolish fairies! Gaze upon my Guardian Saint Beast! Belcusas the Thunderclap!"

"Elfman!" Evergreen called out, but before she could try to help her partner, Kamacuras zoomed towards him and rammed her right in the gut and knocked her back to the ground. The mutated mantis landed in front of her while Ebirah came to his side.

"To think that the Earth Defenders would join forces with such weak humans." Kamacuras snickered.

Ebirah nodded. "Indeed. I too find it hard to believe that someone like Godzilla would even consider working with humans at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Both kaiju were surprised to see Evergreen still conscious and glaring up at them. "I'll admit, you two are stronger than we thought, but that doesn't mean a thing! Calling us weak just because we're human is an insult to our guild! I can petrify the mouths of those who insult Fairy Tail so that they can never open them again, you know!"

Ebirah, however, wasn't fazed by her words and slowly raised his left pincer. "Is that so? Well, if that's how you really feel, then we'll just have to have you see for yourself just how superior we are to you."

"Ever, no!" Elfman shouted as he continued to get crushed under Belcusas' large foot.

Evergreen squeezed her eyes shut as Ebirah launched his pincer right into her-

 ** _"SKREEEEEENK!"_**

Ebirah suddenly cried out in pain when he felt something bite down on his pincer before he was lifted of his multiple feet and tossed into a wall. Kamacuras looked on in shock as he turned to see the one responsible for attacking the mutated lobster.

"Zilla!"

As soon as she heard Kamacuras speak that name, Evergreen opened her eyes and was shocked to see the said Earth Defender standing in front of her in a defensive position, snarling at the mutated mantis. She couldn't hold back a smile.

Rustyrose was visibly surprised by the sudden appearance of the new monster, while Elfman grinned and gave a thumbs up with his free hand. "Alright! Now that's how a man does it!"

"I'm a woman, Elfman." Zilla corrected before turning her attention to Kamacuras, her eyes narrowing. "I wasn't expecting to find Earth Conquerors here, especially now. Oh, and about what you said before, that's funny coming from you, seeing as you have also allied yourselves with humans."

Kamacuras glared hard at her. "So what?! You should've stayed away Earth Defender!" He sprouted his wings again and launched towards Zilla with his spear-like pincers ready to strike her. Zilla quickly jumped to the side as he swung his pincers at her and bit down on one of Kamacuras' arms. The Earth Conqueror cried out in pain as Zilla swung him with her jaws before tossing him towards Elfman and Belcusas.

Belcusas roared with surprise when Kamacuras struck him in the face and knocked him on his back while the mutated mantis flew farther until he landed on the ground. Elfman got back on his feet and came to Zilla's side while Evergreen did the same.

"So, what kept you?" Evergreen asked as she glanced at the Defender.

"Had some trouble tracking you with all of the energy this island's giving off, so I just followed the explosions." Zilla replied, not taking her eyes off her enemies.

"Still, thanks for showing up when you did." Elfman said. "Now we might just have a chance."

Zilla's eyes narrowed when she saw Belcusas stand back up again and growl at them, Kamacuras and Ebirah coming to his side and glaring at them as well. "Don't let your guard down yet. This isn't over yet."

Rustyrose watched the three prepare to continue fighting and smirked as he made another pose. "And so, the Devils and Fairies continue their dance of death. Which leaves only one question: Who will be the one who ends it first?"

* * *

The battle was definitely _not_ going well for Zancrow.

The dark mage was covered from almost head to toe in scrapes and bruises while his opponent barely had a single scratch on him. That part was all thanks to Godzilla having a super advanced healing factor that could heal most injuries in almost mere seconds. Zancrow could only stare at the Monster King with trembling eyes. Never during his entire time with Grimoire Heart had he ever faced such a fearsome and terrifying adversary who could survive his divine flames, which were supposedly meant to be strong enough to kill _G_ _ods_.

Yet here he was, getting his hide handed to him by an 8 foot tall behemoth who displayed no signs of showing any mercy upon him. After all, the dark mage had just attacked and almost killed one of his newest comrades.

The King of Monsters was definitely _not_ going to go light on him.

Having regained some of his courage, Zancrow lunged at Godzilla. "You don't scare me you glorified lizard! I'll burn you down to ash!" Black flames began to gather in both of his hands and created another flaming scythe. " **Flame God's Scythe!** " He swung the huge scythe at the Kaiju, but Godzilla quickly ducked under the attack before charging at the God Slayer and ramming him in the chest.

Godzilla then powered up his spines again and released another breath attack at the dark mage. Zancrow barely managed to dodge the attack, then jumped towards the Monster King again. " **Flame God's Kagutsuchi!** " A large sphere of black fire shot from his hands and engulfed Godzilla in a large explosion.

Zancrow landed back on the ground and eyed the smoke cloud carefully. ' _There. That ought to have taken him down. Still, to think there was something out there who could stand up to my God Slaying Magic. Oh well, the bigger they are, the harder they-'_

His train of thought was cut off when a hand shot out from the smoke and grabbed the God Slayer by the face. Godzilla roared as he began to violently slam Zancrow into the ground repeatedly before tossing him aside. Godzilla powered up his spins and fired his Atomic Breath again it struck the dark mage and sent him flying even farther away.

Zancrow grunted in pain as he crashed to the ground, pushed himself back to his feet and faced the Monster King. "Don't play with me!" he shouted. He then took a deep breath of air. " **Flame God's Bellow!** " He released another blast of black fire from his mouth that flew towards the kaiju.

Godzilla copied his actions and released his Atomic Breath, the blast of radiation colliding with Zancrows divine flames. The two attacks clashed before Godzilla's attack eventually overpowered the God Slayer's and sent him skidding back a few feet. Zancrow quickly lunged at Godzilla again with a flaming uppercut to the chin. The Monster King growled in slight pain, but recovered rather quickly and retaliated by punching the God Slayer right between the eyes, sending him reeling back in pain.

Watching from the sidelines, Natsu and Makarov looked on with amazement at seeing Godzilla easily overpower Zancrow with almost no effort at all. The Dragon Slayer watched with a satisfied smirk as the Monster King continued to push back the God Slayer while Makarov just looked completely blown away at the sight.

Zancrow hissed in pain as he rubbed his face where he had been hit before glaring back at Godzilla. "You bastard! I'll make you pay for that!" He lunged at him again and struck him with a flurry of fiery punches, but Godzilla simply crossed his arms and blocked most of them.

They did hurt a little, he had to admit, but they felt like mosquito bites compared to all the other hard hits he had taken over the years.

Godzilla then grabbed on of Zancrow's fists when he tried to land another hit and smashed his fist into the dark mage's chest. The God Slayer gagged in pain before he was smashed through another tree. Zancrow groaned as he got up again, his body ached all over and he almost felt out of breath. After managing to force himself back up again, he stared at the Monster King ahead of him.

"I-I don't get it..." he panted as he struggled to get his breathing right. "My Lost Magic is supposed to be able to annihilate anything in its way! So why is it so difficult to kill some stupid monster!"

Godzilla just glared at him as he ignored the dark mages insults. "I think its clearly obvious why."

"What?" the God Slayer questioned.

"You're clearly overestimating yourself." Godzilla answered.

Zancrow eyes widened with shock and slight anger. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" the Monster King growled. "In your mind, you believe that because your so powerful, you just go around and wipe out anyone and anything that you deem unfit to live. But you have clearly overestimated your own power. Eventually, there will always be someone stronger to come around to smack you back down to earth."

In a way, Godzilla was basically describing himself as well. Back then, he to felt the same way. He remembered the many times he invaded numerous populated cities, unleashing his anger and hatred upon all who got in his way, not caring at all for those he hurt. But somewhere down the line, he eventually began to feel things he didn't expect to feel for humans.

Pity. Respect. Understanding.

He wasn't sure when he first began to have these feelings. Perhaps after all the numerous tussles he had with the human military and all the other types of Kaiju, he began to feel they had humbled him in some way. Or perhaps he began to realize that he was taking all his rage out on the wrong people and began to feel guilty about it.

But deep down, he knew one thing: That humans were not as terrible as he had come to believe and that he should use his unique skills to protect them.

Zancrow felt his anger reach a boiling point as black flames engulfed his entire body like a raging inferno. "You think there's someone who can beat me?! ME?! You have no idea who you're messing with you freak! I am Zancrow, the God Slayer and a proud member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory! I was granted this power by my Master Hades so that I could burn who insult our guilds pride to nothing but ash."

He suddenly lunged at Godzilla once again as the black flames around his body began to move to his hands. "AND I WON'T LET SOME LOWLY MONSTER STEAL THAT PRIDE FROM US!" The flames around his hands began to morph into monstrous jaws filled with razor sharp teeth as he swung both hands together.

" **Flame God's Supper!** "

The flaming jaws consumed the Monster King as Godzilla felt the intense flames begin to eat away at his body and made him roar in intense pain. Zancrow was laughing like a complete maniac as he watched his opponent suffer. "Bwahahahaha! That's what you get for underestimating the power of Grimoire Hearts magic! Now burn!"

But as he watched the fire continue to slowly burn away the kaiju's body, the dark mage noticed something was off. When he managed to get a closer look, he realized that Godzilla's spines were glowing brightly, yet his mouth remained firmly shut. This confused Zancrow to some degree; if he wasn't going to fire his breath attack, then what was he doing?

Natsu also noticed what Godzilla was doing and his eyes went wide. That was because he remembered when he last witnessed the Monster King do something like this while in his memories. He was also slightly surprised that he was able to remember it at all.

Zancrow noticed the glow surrounding Godzilla's spines begin to grow brighter and brighter by each second, almost making his sphere of black fire look like a shining star in the night sky. "What the hell are you doing?!"

His answer came in the form of a massive blast of blinding blue light that was followed by an intense shock wave that rattled the entire area and completely blew away the flames like they were nothing. Godzilla roared as his spines continued to glow along with his eyes.

" **Nuclear Pulse Blast!** "

Zancrow skidded back on his feet as Godzilla landed back on the ground covered with slightly more serious burns, which were once again being treated by his healing factor, even though it would probably take a little longer.

"That's...no, there's no freaking way!" the God Slayer shrieked.

Godzilla continued to glare at him as the last of his injuries began to heal. "Do you get it now? I can see that you hold your guilds reputation with much pride, but it seems that prides has clouded your mind from what's important. That deep down, no one is invincible."

"SHUT UP!" Zancrow roared as he began to gather a mass of air into his mouth. "I'll show you just how wrong you really are! **Flame God's Bellow!** "

He unleashed another massive torrent of black flames from his jaws, though Godzilla didn't move. When the flames were within just a few feet from him, the Monster King roared.

 _"NOW NATSU!"_

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Tail Theme (Tenrou Island Version)..._**

* * *

Without any warning, the Dragon Slayer appeared in front of Godzilla and completely _devoured_ the flames right down to ever last ember. Zancrow was once again visibly shocked beyond belief. "No, impossible! A Dragon Hunter shouldn't be able to eat my flames!"

 _'Amazing... By using every last drop of his own magic power, he became a vessel capable of consuming inedible fire!'_ Makarov thought in awe.

Natsu wiped his mouth with his arm, his eyes hidden behind his spiky pink hair. "I get it now. I had no clue there was a special trick to eating certain types of fire."

Makarov's eyes went wide. ' _No way! I wouldn't call that level of magic a 'special trick'! He emptied his body of magic power, while the enemies began to build up inside!'_

And without warning, Makarov exploded with anger. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH NATSU?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

Natsu clenched his fists as crimson fire engulfed his right hand, while black flames engulfed his left. "Of course I don't, gramps! And I won't let anyone else either! No ones dying, at least not on my watch anyway! We're all gonna make it back home to Fairy Tail!"

Zancrow raised his hands in an attempt to attack the Dragon Slayer. "Oh no you don't! I won't let you scare me! Time for you to say good-!"

He was interrupted when Godzilla suddenly slammed his massive tail into his chest and sent him flying skyward. Without skipping a beat, the Monster King turned his attention back to the Salamander and called out to him, "Let's go, Natsu!"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu let out a draconic roar as he jumped up and landed on Godzilla's tail before he _tossed_ him towards the flying God Slayer! Natsu roared again as he spread his arms out. _"Dragon and Divine Flames! Come together to become one!"_

Zancrow could only watch in shock and horror as he slammed his hands together and engulfed him in an explosion of crimson and black flames.

 _" **DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**_ _"_

Zancrow screamed in agony as he was blasted away somewhere deeper into the forest. Makarov's jaw dropped to the point that it looked dislocated. He watched as Natsu landed back on ground beside Godzilla with utter amazement.

 _'I don't believe it...They actually won.'_ He thought to himself. ' _Maybe I was wrong after all... With these two, we may actually have a chance.'_

Natsu and Godzilla glanced at each other briefly before raising their heads high and roared in triumph.

* * *

 **And cut! Whew... I didn't expect this chapter to take so long to finish, but with everything that's been happening lately, I haven't had enough time. I'm sorry if this one came out shorter than the last few, but I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible and didn't want to keep you all waiting.**

 **Anyways, remember to check out the poll on my home page and cast your vote for which arc you would like to see. Again, thank you all for you patience and support and I will hope to see you all soon.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Grand Magic World**


	24. Grand Magic World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guy's, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I have really been enjoying writing this story so far and I'm really glad that you guys have been enjoying it. Also to Kaiser Dragon, I realize that you were right about the Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy and Happy interaction. So I decided to actually go back and give Godzilla a origin and backstory that I believe fits right for my story. I might also make a few changes to Chapter 4 to make the fight between the kaiju and the dark mages to make it more interesting. Hope you like it.**

 **Also, a quick message to Thunder Dragon, I do have one thing I would like you to clarify for me before I plan out your challenge. First, when should the story take place in the Godzilla universe? During an era, in between eras or after all the Godzilla movies, because I've been getting different ways on when it should take place I would just like to have that clarified. Second, if the OC is going to basically be the new Godzilla, what do you think should have happened to the last Godzilla that he ends up being replaced? Again, this just so I can understand exactly what I need to do. Thanks.**

 **Remember to go to my profile my page and check out the poll for the next story arc before this arc ends. But until then, thank you for all of your comments and support and enjoy the story.**

 **P.S.- Please do not forget to review and leave constructive criticism. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 23: Grand Magic World_

King Caesar and Varan were engaged in a stare down with Gabara while Cana, Lucy, Gray and Loke watched from behind the two Terran Kaiju. Caprico continued to watch the battle from his high perch, now finding himself greatly interested in seeing just how powerful these 'Earth Defenders' really were.

Then, Gabara's attention turned to King Caesar and a vile grin formed on his face. "Well, well, well. King Caesar, as I live and breath. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The lion/dog hybrid Kaiju kept a calm expression. "Indeed it has, Gabara."

Varan and the Fairy Tail mages turned to the Defender in shock. "Hold up, you _know_ this guy, Caesar?"

King Caesar nodded. "I do. I fought him over a thousand years ago back on Terra, before I went comatose. He attempted to attack a small Japanese farming village before I was able to stop him." He turned back to the Earth Conqueror. "I'm surprised you're even still alive. I thought you had been killed when you fell down that cliff side."

Gabara cackled in response. "Gahahaha! You honestly thought being dropped from a cliff would do ME in?! All it did was put me a coma for over a thousand years until the boss dug me up and told me about this little team he was putting together, so here I am!"

"Whatever SpaceGodzilla offered you, it isn't worth harming innocent humans." Varan came in.

"Oh, give me a break! What are humans even good for, any way? SpaceGodzilla promised us a new age where _we_ get to be the top dogs of the world! The humans have had their fun being at the top, but now it's _our_ turn!" the Earth Conqueror exclaimed with glee.

Varan was getting tired of listening to him and was ready to approach him, but was stopped when King Caesar grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked at his ally. "Caesar?"

King Caesar gave him a calm, yet serious look. "Varan, I know what you're thinking, but don't. I know for a fact that he's very dangerous, even he may appear brash and loud."

"So, what do we do then?" Gray asked.

The Defender turned back to Gabara with a heated glare. "Simple. I'll deal with him, you stay back."

That shocked the other mages. "What?! C'mon! We can take him on together!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, you don't have to do it alone!" Loke added.

"No, I _do_ need to." King Caesar replied. "I'm the only one here who knows the most about him. Meaning I'm the only one with any chance at defeating him."

As much as the others would've wanted to argue against this, they knew he had a good point. None of them _did_ know anything about their opponent, so the fact that Caesar did made it clear to them that he would be the best choice to fight him.

"Okay, but do us a favor and kick his ass for us." Cana said with a smirk.

Caesar didn't need to be told twice. He growled in response and began to walk towards Gabara, who grinned in response. "So, we gonna finally have ourselves a good old fashion throw down! Hahahaha! I've been waiting to get back at you for our last little bout! Lets get ready to rumble!"

"Still as cocky as ever. That won't help you in a battle." Caesar replied seriously.

"Enough babbling! We both know we wanna kick each others ass! So lets go!" Gabara lunged at King Caesar and charged his fists with lightning. " **Thunder Clobber!** " He swung his fists at the Earth Defender, but King Caesar quickly managed to dodge the blows. Caesar then delivered a swift round house kick to his face and sent him stumbling backwards before he managed to regain his balance.

Gabara wiped away the blood on his lip with the back of his hand and chuckled. "Still on the top of your game as ever, I see. Guess I shouldn't be that surprised, but I've learned a few tricks since our last fight." He raised his arms and lightning began to spark from between his hands. " **Parabolic Firebolt!** " He fired a massive blast of lightning towards the Defender, forcing King Caesar to jump out of the way of the blast.

Caesar looked at the Earth Conqueror with wide eyes. "Well...I guess you weren't bluffing there. You have gotten strong."

He grinned in response. "Told you I've gotten stronger over the years, and I can tell you're still all about the defense."

"Like they say: 'A good defense is a good offense.'" Caesar replied calmly.

Gabara was starting to get annoyed now. "Oh, I'll show you a good offense!" He created a sphere of electricity in his hand and threw it towards the Earth Defender. King Caesar responded by making a sphere of pinkish red energy in his paws and tossed it at the Earth Conqueror.

" **Thunder Jupiter!** "

" **Prism Pulse!** "

The two spheres collided and generated a large explosion, sending dust and debris everywhere and forcing Varan and the others to cover their eyes. From above, Caprico raised his eyebrows in interest when he saw the explosion.

The dust cleared up and Gabara was shocked to see that King Caesar wasn't there. Suddenly, he received a sharp kick to the back and fell forward on his face. He quickly flipped over on his back and began to charge up his horn. " **Power Horn!** "

King Caesar countered the attack by firing another blast of reddish pink energy, but this time from his eyes. " **Prism Eyes!** " The two attacks flew past each other and continued to travel towards their designated targets. Gabara roared as he was shot in the chest by Caesar's attack, while the latter hissed in pain when the former's attack grazed his shoulder.

"Caesar!" Varan called out.

"Relax, it's just a burn. I'll be fine." the Defender replied as he rubbed his shoulder to relieve the pain.

"Speak for yourself!" He turned to see Gabara getting back up with smoke coming off of his chest from where he had been hit. "That freaking hurts, you bastard! I'm gonna making you bleed for that!"

King Caesar got back into a fighting position and growled. "Go ahead then. Bring it on!"

* * *

Zancrow stared up at the sky with wide eyes as he laid in a ravaged clearing, completely covered with bruises and shivering like a leaf.

"No way..." he muttered to himself. "That weak little Dragon Hunter...and that overgrown lizard...actually beat me...?"

Makarov remained silent as he stared at Natsu and Godzilla with utter amazement. ' _Those two actually managed to beat him together. I'd never imagine that these two together would be so strong. We may actually have a chance of defeating Grimoire Heart at this point. Although, I still need to scold Natsu for trying something so reckless.'_

"Gramps."

The Master looked up at Natsu as he spoke without turning around. "Lets keep fighting. I learned a valuable lesson from Gildarts: Sometimes you have to know your limits and fall back. But now...now is not one of those times. These people made an enemy out of Fairy Tail. We gotta show them nobody can do that! You can never defeat a guild that has as much heart as we do!"

Makarov's eyes went wide when he heard those words. Godzilla glanced at the Dragon Slayer beside him with a small smile. ' _He has so much heart and conviction. I don't think there's anyone else who could possibly posses that amount of spirit.'_

Natsu raised his fist in the air. "Not without a fight! Right...Gramps...?" He then collapsed in exhaustion.

"Natsu..." Makarov groaned as he tried to get up. Godzilla managed to catch him before he could hit the ground and lowered him gently.

The Monster King examined him with his sixth sense. "He's significantly low on energy. He wasted it all on that last attack no doubt. Other than that, he's still alive."

Makarov sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..."

Godzilla then turned his attention to Natsu's scarf and his eyes narrowed. ' _His scarf...it's soaked in with dark energy. It almost like what I sensed earlier. Just who or what could've possibly done this?'_

"Are you guys okay?!"

Both of them turned and were shocked to see five familiar faces appear from the forest.

Makarov smiled weakly. "Wendy, Happy, Lily, Carla...thank goodness you're alright."

Godzilla's eyes widened when he saw the fifth individual. "Rodan?!"

"Hey Chief!" the pterosaur replied with a cheeky grin. "What the heck took ya so long, huh?!"

* * *

Destroyah fired a purple blast from her mouth towards Mirajane and Lisanna. The Strauss Sisters managed to dodge the attack, but were left wide open for Azuma. The dark mage thrust his hand out and created another explosion, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"Mirajane! Lisanna!" the Shobijin cried out while Lea and Leo chirped with worry.

Azuma stared at the two sisters with intense eyes. "If you're indeed all one big family, I suppose it's only fitting that you should fall together."

"I couldn't agree with that more." Destroyah said with a sneer.

Lisanna turned to her sister. "Mira, you have to use Satan Soul!"

"Satan Soul?" the crimson Kaiju repeated with confusion.

That also seemed to catch Azuma's attention as well. "Sounds intriguing."

"I can't, I'm still recovering from the last time I used it." Mira said.

Azuma glanced between her and Lisanna until realization hit him. "I know you. You're sisters from Fairy Tail's legendary Strauss family. And if that's truly the case-" His eyes narrowed as he shifted his attention to Mira. "-then you must be the one known as the She-Devil."

Destroyah cocked an eye as she too turned to look at the eldest Strauss sibling. "She-Devil? Her?"

"That's who I used to be..." Mira replied quietly.

Lisanna suddenly shot to her feet. "But she's still just as strong as she ever was back then!"

The dark mage cracked his knuckles with a fierce smiled. "Is that so? I've always wanted to do battle with a warrior who possesses the power of a true demon. Are you now too weak to fulfill my wish?"

"Well I'm ready to take you on!" Lisanna challenged.

"What are you doing, Lisanna?!" Mira scolded before turning back to their opponents. "You need to take the others and get out of here. These two are too strong. You can't beat them."

Azuma let out a sigh. "I would prefer not to do this, but you've forced my hand." He the held his hand out towards Lisanna. Huge roots burst out of the ground and wrapped around her. Then, to Mira's horror, a timer with 180 seconds appeared on the front and started to count down. "In three minutes the roots holding will detonate."

"I never realized you were that kind if human, Azuma." Destroyah hissed with amusement.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane _rushed_ towards her sister and desperately pulled on the roots to try and break them. The Mothra Twins came to her side and used their mandible-like mouths to chew on the large roots, but they were just too tough.

"That won't work." Azuma said. "Trying to pull it apart is a waist of time and energy. You're only hope of stopping it is by defeating me."

"I can't...move!" Lisanna gasped.

Mira turned back and glared solely at the dark mage. "You coward!"

Azuma's eyes were dead-set. "You say that, and yet I am the one who is not afraid to fight."

The Shobijin's eyes widened. They knew that he was not going to be deterred so easily until he got what he wanted.

A torrent of rage flooded through the eldest Strauss sibling as she jumped down to one knee and exploded into her Satan Soul.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Prelude to Destruction...**_

* * *

Destroyah was caught off guard. ' _She's been hiding this this whole time?! Just what else are these humans capable of?!'_

"Mira, be careful!" Lisanna called out.

Mirajane glared at her opponents. ' _I don't have much Magic Power left. But the only way to save her is to fight!'_ She then lunged towards the two and flew past Destroyah before she kicked Azuma in the stomach with incredible force.

Despite the pain, the dark mage couldn't gold back a grin. "At last...A worth foe! It feels amazing!" He thrust his hand forward and engulfed the She-Devil in an explosion.

"No, Mira!" Lisanna cried.

Mira reappeared out of the large explosion cloud and prepared to attack Azuma until Destroyah suddenly appeared behind her and struck her with one of her massive arms and sent her crashing to the ground. However, the She-Devil was running on pure adrenaline now and flew back towards the crimson Kaiju and sent a punch towards her, but she managed to block it with one arm.

She let out a chuckle. "So you're still able to fight. A shame you won't be able to last for much longer." She then slowly brought back her free hand and delivered a devastating blow to Mira's gut, causing her to gasp in pain. She almost thought she might have broken one of her ribs. However, the She-Devil quickly retaliated by kicking Destroyah square in the jaw and forcing her back to the ground.

Mira didn't let up and raised her hand out towards the Earth Conqueror. " **Darkness Stream!** " A multitude of hands comprised of dark energy flew towards the Kaiju.

Destroyah growled in response. "Well now, how to take care of this..." As the energy hands came closer, the demonic Kaiju's horn suddenly began to glow and she swung her head sideways. " **Variable Slicer!** " As she swung her head, a crescent blade of energy generated from her horn and sliced through the tendrils with ease.

She then opened her mouth and fired another blast of purple energy from her mouth. " **Oxygen Destroyer!** " Mira managed to dodge the blast and flew in for a close ranged attack, but Destroyah was already expecting that. The She-Devil launched another punch, but the Earth Conqueror managed to dodge the attack before grabbing her by the face and slamming her to the ground.

Mira looked up and saw Destroyah prepare to launch a punch of her own, but she was suddenly stopped when multiple streams of white, sticky silk began to hit her in the face. The crimson Kaiju roared with annoyance as she shook her head to try and get the sticky substance off of her. Mira looked off to the side and saw Lea and Leo both firing their Silk Shots form their mandibles towards the Earth Conqueror.

Lisanna smiled. "Alright! Way to go, you two!"

Destroyah managed to catch sight of the twin larvae and let out and angry hiss. "You little brats! You'll regret making me angry!" She thrust one of her clawed hands out and the ground below the two began to glow bright purple.

Mira's eyes widened. "Lea! Leo! Get of there before-!"

" **Oxygen Land Mine!** " The ground below the larvae exploded with purple energy and the twins screeched in pain as they were sent flying before crashing to the ground further away. The Shobijin looked on with horrified expressions upon seeing the young larvae get brutalized.

The youngest Strauss siblings eyes widened with horror. "NO!"

Azuma looked on with a neutral expression. "Such a ruthless attack."

The Earth Conqueror chuckled with satisfaction. "Good, that's one annoying pest problem taken care of. Now, where is-?" She was cut off when Mirajane appeared seemingly out of nowhere and punched her right between the eyes with a look of sheer rage of her face.

"Leave them alone!" she roared as she landed another kick Destroyah's chest. "How dare you hurt innocent children! I'll make you pay for that!"

Destroyah growled with frustration as Mira continued to wail blow after blow on her. After a few more blows, she finally had enough and used her claw-tipped tail to grab the She-Devil by the back of the neck and tossed her away.

She got up and prepared to launch at her again until multiple roots suddenly shot out of the ground and wrapped around her limbs, keeping her restricted. She looked down and noticed Azuma glaring up at her. "Don't forget, if you want to save your sister, you have to defeat _me_!"

He then snapped his fingers. " **Chain Burst!** " Multiple explosions ran up the roots holding her until they reached her, creating an even larger explosion. Mira's wings erupted from her back as back down at the dark mage again, engaging him in a rapid flurry of close combat attacks.

"Let my sister go!" she roared as launched a barrage of punches and kicks.

Azuma grinned with excitement as he blocked and parried the She-Devils attacks. _'Her strength...Her intensity...It's been a long time since I've felt so alive!'_

Mira shot a quick glance back at her sister when she noticed the timer in front of the roots holding her sister pass the two minute mark. Azuma noticed her lack of focus and sent several more roots bursting out of the ground, striking her in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

"You should know better than to look away!" he shouted as his roots sent her airborne. He then swiped his hand and launched multiple crescent-shaped energy blades towards the She-Devil. " **Burst Claw!** "

At the same time, Destroyah fired another purple energy beam from her mouth. " **Oxygen Destroyer!** " The two attacks both struck Mira and caused another large explosion.

Mirajane reappeared from the cloud and shot a powerful blast of dark energy from her hands. Azuma crossed his arms to brace himself. " **Evil Explosion!** " The dark mage and the crimson Kaiju was engulfed in an explosion that made the previous ones look miniscule and shook the area with intense force. Mira landed back on the ground and breathed heavily as she waited to witness the results of her attack.

But when the smoke cleared, her eyes went wide.

Lisanna gasped, as did the Shobijin.

The Mothra Twins chirped with shock.

Azuma was injured, but the brunt of Mira's attack had been taken by a huge shield of trees and roots. Dstroyah's wounds were very minor thanks to her tough armored body, but she had also been saved by the dark mages shield.

Azuma grinned as his shield disappeared. "Very impressive...This is so much fun. Let's keep going."

"I could go for another round as well." Destroyah hissed.

Mira gasped for breath as she continued to eye her foes. ' _It's pointless...Their way too strong for me. I don't have enough Magic Power to keep this up.'_

She took one last glance back at Lisanna and saw the timer already reach 16 seconds. Realizing she was already out of time, she knew what she had to to. She suddenly turned around and began to fly back towards her restrained younger sister.

Lisanna's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"Are you running away from us?!" Azuma bellowed in anger.

"Get back here and fight us, you coward!" Destroyah shouted.

Mirajane ignored them and suddenly wrapped her arms around her sister in a warm embrace. The action shocked Lisanna.

Azuma stepped forward. "Stand and fight! It's the only hope you have of saving your sister! Now, come here and face us! Do it while there's still time!"

"...I'm sorry."

Mira's body glowed as she deactivated her Satan Soul, but continued to embrace Lisanna. "I didn't want it to end this way...but I just don't have enough power left to beat them. The way I am right now...I'm just too weak."

The younger Take Over mage could only stare at her. "You're...giving up?"

Mira smiled. "Listen...I'm not giving up hope. I have faith somebody in our guild will have the strength to take these two down. I know they will."

"B-But why?" Lisanna began to feel her eyes start to get moist. "I don't understand, why now?"

Her older sister continued to smile. "Sometimes...you have to know...when you've been beaten."

Lea, Leo and the Shobijin were left in shock when they realized what the oldest Take Over mage was about to do. Azuma, however, simply stared at her when he heard her say those words, while Destroyah also seemed to catch onto what Mira was doing.

Mira hugged her sister more tightly. "It's okay Lisanna..."

When she also finally caught on to her sisters words, Lisanna turned the Mothra Twins. "Hurry! Get away before it blows!"

Although they were slightly reluctant to do so, Leo and Lea quickly scooped up the Shobijin and scuttled away as fast as they could from the area.

"I promise you..." Mira continued. "I won't let you die again."

The timer struck zero.

 **KABOOM!**

An explosion that easily trumped over the ones created from the fight roared through the area and destroyed everything in its path. The Mothra Twins and the Shobijin had been blown through the air by the explosion, but managed to land back on the ground with a only a few scrapes and bruises. As soon as the dust cleared, they all saw that the entire base camp had been completely leveled with supplies and other things strung all over the place. In the middle of it all was a massive crater where Azuma's root bomb had been planted.

In the center of the crater, all four of them noticed two figures lying in the center of the crater.

It was Mirajane and Lisanna, and they were both still intact.

The youngest sibling slowly opened her eyes to find her older sisters lying on top of her protectively, but she also noticed that she wasn't moving. Lisanna moved Mira so she was lying on the ground and shook her gently. "Hey, are you all right?"

No answer.

"Mira...Big sis...please wake up." Her voice began to get raspy as tears began streaking down her face. "Wake up...please wake up..."

Destroyah let out a huff. "Just great. We finally found ourselves a worthy foe, and now she's just gone and thrown her own life away over a lost cause."

Azuma said nothing for a moment, then turned around and began to walk away with a disappointment on his face. "...Let's go. There's no reason for us to stick around for much longer."

She watched him walk past her before turning her attention back to the two sisters. Destroyah then turned and followed close behind Azuma, never bothering to look back.

Lisanna was starting to panic when her Mira wouldn't respond. She then began to realize the worst. "Mira...no!"

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Somewhere deeper in the islands interior, Ultear walked calmly through a rocky clearing beside a small stream. She began speaking to herself.

"This path I've traveled...such an exhausting journey. Long and full of turmoil." She stopped and looked at her hands, a small blush on her face. "But today...it appears I've finally reached its end. And once I have Lord Zeref, my soul can be at peace..."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her, causing her to turn around in alarm. "Who are you?!"

"You've been searching for me?"

Ultear's eyes widened when she saw a black haired man dressed in dark robes approach her slowly. Then slowly, she started to smile when she realized who it was.

"I see...you must be one of those sewing the seeds of conflict and death...It's tragic." he said in a low voice. The Seven Kin leader's smile disappeared when she noticed the man's dark eyes suddenly turn blood red. Zeref glared at her.

"For you...have made me quite angry."

* * *

After Wendy finished bandaging up the Master, the Sky Dragon Slayer quickly got to work on healing Natsu's injuries, since Makarov's wounds were far to serious to be healed by Sky Magic. While she did that, Rodan and the Exceeds were getting Godzilla up to speed on what he had missed.

Once they finished, the Monster King began to process what was said. "So let me get this straight. This dark guild Grimoire Heart has invaded this island so they can seek out this 'Zeref' and you're telling me that they've also joined forces with the Earth Conquerors?"

Happy nodded. "Aye sir."

Carla crossed her arms. "Still though, to think that Zeref would be here on this island...it's terrifying."

Rodan looked at them. "Seriously though, who the Daiei is this Zeref guy you all keep talking about?"

Carla looked up at him and Godzilla. "Zeref was a Legendary Black Wizard who supposedly died around 400 years ago and was a master of the black arts. He is feared in legend as being the most evil wizard that ever lived."

That made Rodan raise an eye. "Hold up, if he died 400 years ago, then why would they be looking for him here?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." she replied.

Godzilla, however, was more concerned about something else. "To think that the Earth Conquerors would actually team up with this dark guild. It just doesn't make any sense."

Panther Lily looked up at him. "If I remember correctly, you told us that they hated humans. So why would they do something like this?"

The saurian crossed his arms and looked at the ground. "It's quite possible that they made some sort of bargain to help them if they have something to offer them in return. I've known SpaceGodzilla long enough to know that he can be quite the master manipulator."

"Yeah, no kidding." Rodan added. "Now that their working together...what the heck are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry! I bet we can beat em!" Happy exclaimed while pumping one of his paws in the air. "Don't forget, you guys are with us too. I think that makes us pretty even with them."

"Lets hope you're right..." Lily murmured.

Godzilla turned to Rodan. "Still though, I'm surprised you managed to survive your encounter with Destroyah. She didn't hurt you too seriously, did she?"

Rodan simply smiled and shook his head. "Nah, nothing that won't keep me down. She may have ruffed me up just a little bit, but nothing I couldn't take."

"You sure about that?" Lily asked. "It looked like you took quite a lethal hit when you protected Wendy." The young Dragon Slayer winced when she remembered what the pterosaur did to save her.

"Relax would ya? Even if my healing factor isn't as good as Chiefs, I'm all pumped up and ready to roll!" he replied as he spread his wings proudly.

Godzilla shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. "No matter how hard you get knocked down, you're still as brave and foolhardy as ever."

It was then that Carla turned her attention to Rodan, or more specifically the injury on his back, which looked to be healing slowly yet steadily despite it still looking slightly serious. However, it wasn't his wounds condition she was most worried about, but rather _where_ he had received the wound. She then remembered what she saw in one of her visions a week ago.

 _Rodan on his knees with a massive scar on his chest..._

Something about that was off. What she saw in her vision was different from what had actually happened. Was what she saw in her vision wrong? Or maybe what she saw was something that was meant to happen _further_ in the future. She wasn't quite sure which it was, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering the white Exceed. Something that Destroyah had said to Rodan earlier continued to linger in her mind.

 _"To be honest, I never thought you would go adopt another child into your flock. Especially after hearing about what happened to that other little brat you took in."_

What in the world did she even mean by that? The more Carla tried to think of an answer, the more questions it seemed to raise. Was there someone else Rodan had met before Wendy? Who were they? Were they from their world? It confused her to no end, but she knew she would find out one way or another. When she was focused on something, she wouldn't let go of it until it was solved.

Panther Lily looked over at Wendy when he noticed she was starting to look rather exhausted. "Wendy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied as she cancelled her Healing Magic. "But I don't understand why I can't heal him. How come it isn't working?"

Carla took her attention off Rodan and focused on Natsu. "I'm not too sure, but it feels as if there's something getting in the way."

Happy began to shed tears when he heard that. "Oh no, Natsu..."

"His scarf."

Everyone looked up at Godzilla when they heard him speak. "What? His scarf?" Wendy asked.

Godzilla nodded. "I don't know what it is, but it feels as if there's some kind of dark energy emanating from his scarf that's preventing him from being healed. Perhaps if we can purge his scarf of whatever's corrupting it, you'll be able to heal him."

Wendy looked back down at Natsu and looked at his scarf. He was right. There was some kind of dark aura emanating from it that also seemed to change it's color from white to black. Without wasting anymore time, the young Dragon Slayer placed her hands on his scarf and activated her Healing Magic in the hopes of curing it.

While she did that, Carla looked up at the others. "Does anyone know what could've made his scarf turn black in the first place?"

Happy nodded. "This creepy guy who wouldn't stop crying that we ran into earlier was the one who did it."

"A creepy crying guy?" Rodan asked.

Lily looked back at Natsu. "Grimoire Heart is here looking for someone. Do you think this crying man you met...could he be Zeref?"

* * *

Ultear couldn't seem to stop smiling or shake with excitement as she gazed upon the one she had been searching for. ' _It's him! After years of search, Lord Zeref is standing right before my very eyes. I can't believe it!'_ she thought.

Zeref, however, never let up on his furious glare. "You people have come here because you desperately seek my power."

The Time Mage stooped down on to one knee and bowed her head. "It is your _entire_ _existence_ we seek, Lord Zeref."

Zeref continued to stare at her in silence before speaking again. "I won't involve myself in man kinds affairs, not for the remainder of this current era. I have desire to see people wage war and die."

Ultear continued to bow with her gaze focused on the ground as she listened to the Black Wizard speak, but what she heard him say next was something she didn't expect at all.

"I order you to stop your attack on this island and leave at once!"

Her eyes went completely wide and her body went stiff for a good few moments as she tried to process what she was hearing. ' _This can't be right. War and death do not interest him?'_ She briefly glanced up at him. _'He seems conscious, but perhaps he's not yet aware. Is this truly him? Is this what they call his 'state of rest?''_

Zeref's glare became even more intense. "Your presence...has made me angry."

Ultear gasped as a dark chill suddenly crawled up her spine and felt an ominous aura begin emanating from the Black Wizard, forcing herself to sit up and gaze into his blood red eyes with sheer horror.

* * *

Zilla roared as she bit down on Ebirah's tail and swung him into Kamacuras, causing them both to crash into a wall. She then turned around and saw Belcusas with a giant fist raised, but she quickly ducked out of the way before ramming straight into his chest and pushing him back a little. Elfman then jumped onto the giant armored monster's back while in his Beast Soul Take Over and and forced it into a headlock.

While Belcusas was distracted, Evergreen charged up her magic and fired more light needles from her hands. " **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** " Elfman quickly jumped off as the attack stuck Belcusas repeatedly, kicking up dust in the process. However, once the dust cleared, the beast reappeared seemingly unscathed.

"Jeez! How tough is this thing?!" Elfman yelled.

Watching from above, Rustyrose adjusted his glasses. "Angels quickly fly from fate. Alas, a Devil always lies in wait."

Elfman was getting annoyed. "I'm sick of your Angel and Devil crap! So quick talking garbage and come fight me like a real man!"

Rustyrose smirked. "Belcusas, go give that 'man' the fight he so desires." The monster growled in response.

The really pissed the Take Over mage off. "I was talking to you, pretty boy!"

"Focus Elfman!" Zilla shouted as she dodged another attack from Kamacuras. "The enemy is stronger they appear. Don't let your guard down!"

"Right!" Elfman replied. He then looked over at Evergreen. "Hey, what's the matter with you? Can't you just turn 'em to stone already?"

"That only works on humans, meat head!" she yelled in response.

"Not him! I was talking about the man!" he shouted back as Rustyrose jumped to the ground.

"It won't work on him because he's wearing glasses!"

"What?! That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"

"I should use it on you so you'll shut your big fat mouth!"

"Oh yeah?!"

Zilla let out an exasperated sigh. "What did I just tell you?"

Rustyrose pushed his glasses up. "Sparks of passion erupted into flames between those in love."

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE, OKAY?!" they both shouted in unison.

Belcusas swung again, but Elfman managed to catch the blow as the two beasts began trying to push each other back. Evergreen saw her chance and began running towards Rustyrose. "You keep that one busy for now!"

"Hey! Where are you going?!" the Take Over mage managed to ask.

Evergreen continued to run towards the dark mage. "I've figured out how his Magic works! He uses Summoning Spells just like Lucy. And all Summoning Wizards have one glaring flaw." She smirked knowingly. "Their bodies are weak!"

Suddenly, a large cloud of dust kicked up in front of Rustyrose and obscured his vision. Up above him, Evergreen was charging her Magic Power into her hands as she prepared to attack. "Got you now."

However, Rustyrose lifted his right hand up and began to speak as it began to glow without turning around. _"I am King of the underworld. This arm cuts through everything with a deep black blade. Disappear to the edge of darkness!"_ His arm suddenly transformed into a long, black claw-like sword that he launched towards Evergreen. " **Jet Black Sword!** "

Evergreen cried out in pain as the sword smacked into her and sent her crashing to the ground.

"No! Evergreen!" Elfman called out. Belcusas took advantage of his distraction and delivered a powerful kick to his gut that sent him flying as well.

Zilla was completely shocked at how they were defeated, but her lack of focus also ended up costing her. Ebirah swiped his left claw at her face while Kamacuras slashed at her side. She roared in pain and collapsed to the ground as well.

Elfman forced himself to look back up at Rustyrose, despite the pain he was feeling. "This guy's Magic...I don't understand it..."

The dark mage continued to smirk. "I suppose I could explain how it works, but it would be far too difficult for scum like you."

"Say what?!" he snarled in response.

"It springs from a place very close to the darkest depths of Magic and as a result, the side effects it burdens me with are extremely heavy and powerful." Rustyrose then made another dramatic pose. "Ah, I walk the path of light laid in with the weight of tragedy."

Elfman blanched at his behavior.

Zilla shared his reaction. "How very...flamboyant."

Rustyrose raised his hand and conjured up a magic viewing screen that displayed an image of a black haired man. "But now, we've learned the great wizard Zeref is almost within our reach. He will lift this tragic burden from our shoulders and usher in a new and wondrous age."

Elfman's eyes widened. _'Wait, that's the guy from earlier!'_

Evergreen was also in shock as she stared at the man on the screen. _'Zeref...the Legendary Black Wizard? That was him? But...he shouldn't be alive, much less on this island.'_

"So that's who their looking for?" Ebirah asked.

Kamacuras eyed the figure as well. "Hmm, he doesn't look like much. Then again, this world is unpredictable enough that he actually might be."

Rustyrose's smirk became more sinister. "We'll enter the Grand Magic World."

"The Grand Magic World?" Zilla questioned. "But...what does that mean?"

"A true and primal realm ruled by fear and darkness, as it should rightfully be." he replied. "A wizards province, where those who do not share our abilities perish or tremble as they pray for death!"

That made them all gasp.

"Isn't it marvelous?! A world made entirely for our own kind alone! Completely free from those ignorant or frightened of the Black Arts!" Rustyrose declared with excitement. "When at last Zeref takes his rightful place as ruler, the Grand Magic World will be upon us! Those without Magic shall be annihilated, and we shall inherit this magical utopia! I've waited so long for this glorious day and at last it's dawn is soon to break!"

Elfman was in shock. "No way..."

Evergreen was in the same position. "I don't believe it...What he's saying, it's pure madness!"

"Annihilation of all Non-Magic wielders...?" Zilla asked no one in particular. "What they want...is a mass genocide?!"

* * *

As Ultear's posture began to straighten, Zeref created a spere of black energy in his hand. "What is that?" she asked.

Without saying anything, he chucked the orb right at her, forcing her to quickly duck out of the way. The orb continued its path as it struck a large rock that was behind Ultear and ate away at it, leaving behind a perfect hole that went straight through it before it dissipated.

The Time mage was left in shock at what she saw. _'If I touch it, it'll bore through me as well.'_ She turned around to face Zeref as another black sphere appeared in his hand. _'Obtaining Lord Zeref is at stake. I have to take the risk.'_

The Black Wizard tossed his sphere at her again, but Ultear was ready this time. " **Lost Magic - Forward Arc of Time!** " She made a motion with her hands as the boulder that had been previously struck suddenly crumbled into large chunks that intercepted the sphere. It then exploded in a blast of dark energy that actually made Ultear collapse to her knees.

Zeref created yet another sphere, but this time, Ultear wasn't going to give him a chance as she reached her hand out towards him. "Speeding forth the flow of time, I'll trap you in its course!" Then, a large tree sprouted out from the ground around Zeref, acting as a makeshift cage. She smiled with satisfaction. "I've got you now!"

Suddenly, Zeref's eyes went wide and he clutched the sides of his head. "...It comes. The Predatory Death." He let out a painful scream as a wave of cloudy, Black Magic burst from his body and blew away the tree, but also proceeded to kill all the leaves on the other surrounding trees and making the once green grass turn brown and barren.

The black wave continued its course towards Ultear, but she responded by raising her crystal ball as it began to absorb the the the wave, though tendrils of Black Magic tore at her body. When the wave dissipated, her crystal orb had turned dark and crumbled out of her hand onto the ground.

Ultear was breathing heavily from the intense Magic Power she almost exposed to. She then noticed that Zeref was on the ground and was having trouble breathing just like her, so she took her chance. " **Ark of Time: Restore!** " The pieces of her crystal orb glowed as they floated back into her hand and reappeared good as new.

Zeref was surprised, but also seemed slightly frightened. "Please tell me who you are!"

Ultear didn't rely. She let out a cry as she swung her arm back and chucked her crystal ball into the air. " **Luminous Minutes!** " Her ball then separated into multiple copies and flew towards Zeref like lasers. He cried out in pain as he was struck multiple times before collapsing to the ground. Ultear slowly got back on her feet. "Although your full power may be the stuff of legends, this pitiful state you're in is simply no match for me. Don't you dare underestimate the leader of the Seven Kin!"

Her expression calmed a little as she watched Zeref struggle to get back up. "But Lord Zeref, do not worry. For now, we posses all the keys necessary to awaken you."

Zeref glanced up at he from where he laid. "Please stop..."

Instead, Ultear smiled. "At long last...I have him! Lord Zeref is in my hands!"

* * *

At first King Caesar thought he had the fight under control, but it seemed he had underestimated just how strong Gabara had truly gotten over the years. The fight had gone on for only half an hour, but to them it felt like an eternity. He managed to dodge several punches from the Earth Conquerors lightning enhanced fists, but he was still swiftly gaining on him.

 _'He really wasn't bluffing.'_ he thought as he ducked under another punch. _'He isn't the same Gabara I fought all those years ago. He has gotten stronger. Even if so, I have to defeat him before more harm can be done!'_

Gabara charged up his horn again and fired another purple blast from it. " **Power Horn!** " King Caesar dodged the attack before delivering a swift kick to his face, causing him to skid back. He wiped his mouth as he continued to grin. "Hehehe. This is getting pretty fun. But I think it's time we finished this up."

"If you insist." Caesar replied.

Gabara brought his hands back as more lightning began to charge up between them. KingCaesar's eyes began to glow as he charged up his next attack as well.

" **Parabolic Firebolt!** "

" **Prism Eye's!** "

The two attacks collided and another colossal explosion ripped through the ruins. Varan and the others once again had to cover their eyes while Caprico continued to focus on the two fighting Kaiju. King Caesar was slightly panting with exhaustion from the fight. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to continue for much longer, so he would have to end this as quickly as possible

However, Gabara's hand suddenly appeared out of the dust cloud and grabbed King Caesar be his wrist before he even realized what was happeneing. "Ha! Got you now sucker!" he shouted.

Varan was starting to get worried for his comrade. "Caesar! Get outta there!"

Instead, lighting began to spark from Gabara's hand as he gave his foe a toothy grin. "Lights out, failed guardian."

King Caesar's eyes widened, but it was too late. " **Grip Shock!** " He let out a roar as the lighting ripped through his body with sheer pain. When the attack subsided, he slowly felt himself slump to the ground, slowly loosing consciousness.

"CAESAR!" Varan shouted.

Gray and the others were shocked beyond belief. "No way..."

"Did he...really lose?" Cana asked, not wanting to believe what she saw.

Gabara grinned victoriously as he stood over his fallen foe. "Ha! Still think your hot stuff?"

He got no response.

"Eh, thought not." he said as he gave him a light kick in the side. "Still though, I thought you would've put up more of a fight. Guess after what happened between you and that other Kaiju, you got slow."

Lucy looked slightly confused. "What? What 'other Kaiju?'"

Gabara glanced over his shoulder at them. "Oh? You mean he never told you about how he ended up here?" Varan tensed up. He knew what was about to happen. "Well, I guess I could tell you all. You see, from what I heard from Battra since he's old enough to remember, this guy here got into a fight with a really strong Kaiju that attacked the kingdom he was meant to protect. And oh boy, let me tell you, a _lot_ of people died cause of it. And guess whose fault that is?" He pointed down at Caesar. "That's right, dog boy right here."

The Fairy Tail mages were slightly surprised by what they heard. This was the first time they were actually hearing about King Caesar's past. They remembered the Shobijin saying that King Caesar was a guardian monster from Terra's past, but to hear that he was the guardian of an entire kingdom?

Varan however, wasn't as surprised or amazed. "And how the hell would you know?!" he shouted with anger, which surprised the others around him. "It wasn't his fault all those people died! He was trying to protect them! He gave it everything he had to keep all those people safe! He was only doing what he believed in!"

"And look where that got him." Gabara replied smugly. "All those people died because he was too weak to stop one monster rampage. He let his entire kingdom fall, and it's all on him."

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Varan roared. "You don't have any right to blame him for it! If you breath so much as one more word about it, I'll claw your eyes right out of your sockets!"

Gabara just laughed in response. "Hahaha! Go ahead and try you looser! Guess we can add one more to the list of those this guys responsible for killing! Hahaha!"

Little did he know, however, that King Caesar was listening the entire time before loosing consciousness.

* * *

 _King Caesar suddenly woke up to the smell of burning wood and let out a cough as he forced himself back on his feet. His vision was cloudy, so it was hard for him to see where he was. Finally, his vision began to clear up so he was able to see where he was._

 _To his surprise, it didn't look like where he was before. All he could see was dense forest all around him, a red sky loomed above, which didn't seem right. It didn't look like Tenrou Island at all, so where was he?_

 _He looked around to find the others. "Hey, Varan! Where are you?!"_

 _Nothing._

 _"Varan! Gray! Loke! Cana! Lucy!"_

 _Still nothing._

 _King Caesar wasn't liking this one little bit. For all he knew, he could've somehow gotten separated from the others. Or worse, they could be fighting Gabara all on their own. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to help his comrades. He had to!_

 _Suddenly, a loud explosion rang through the area, causing King Caesar to look over to see what looked like a plum of smoke just over the canopy. Without wasting anymore time, he sprinted into the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. It was quite possibly his friends still fighting the Earth Conqueror. He knew they wouldn't be able to beat him, he had to save them before it was too late._

 _As he continued to run, he could hear more explosions and the smell of fire began to get stronger. He hoped he wasn't too late. Finally, he could see the forests edge not to far way and picked up his speed before jumping out of the forest and skidding to a stop._

 _He looked up and he felt his breathing stop dead. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his jaw partially dropped. A cold dread crawled up his body that made his whole body freeze._

 _What he saw weren't his friends._

 _It was much worse._

 _What he saw was what looked like a small village,demolished and in flames. Wooden huts and grass fields were ablaze, while some looked completely crushed, like something had come up and stomped all over them. He could see small craters strewn about around the area, like there had been some kind of battle here._

 _He heard more explosions and he looked up to see what looked like a partially destroyed Japanese palace surrounded by a large stone wall that had been destroyed right at the front. Smoke was practically gushing out of every surface, obscuring King Caesar's vision of most of the inside of the wall. He could see small explosions coming from the inside of the smoke and he thought he could hear buildings collapsing from within._

 _But worst of it all was the screams._ _He could hear the terrified screams of people trapped within the city, their blood curdling cries made him tremble with dread._

 _This place...he remembered._

 _He suddenly collapsed to his knees as his arms went limp to the sides, his head hung low as he stared at the charred ground._

 _"No...Please Tanaka, no." he prayed. "This...this isn't real. It-it just can't be."_

 ** _"Oh, but it is Caesar. Brings back memories doesn't it..."_**

 _King Caesar jerked his head up when he heard a voice call out to him from nowhere. "Who are you?! Where are you?!"_

 ** _"Where I am doesn't really matter. As to who I am...well, I'm sure you remember."_**

 _To be honest, he really didn't. "I don't know you! Why are you doing this?! Why are you showing me this?!"_

 ** _"Jeez, so many questions. Well, I guess I can tell you. This, what you're seeing now, this is your biggest failure that your seeing. All this carnage, all this death, it's all because of you."_**

 _"Shut up!" he roared. "Why are you doing this?! Who are you?!"_

 ** _"Do really not remember me?"_**

 _Suddenly, King Caesar looked up towards the palace when he thought he noticed something moving from within the smoke. Then he heard what sounded like heavy footsteps from inside, making the ground vibrate with each step._

 _Then, he saw them._

 _The eyes. Those large, burning yellow eyes that pierced through the smoke, their gaze focused directly at King Caesar. He felt his heart begin to beat so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest._

 _"...No." he murmured. "It can't be...It can't be!"_

 ** _"Aw, but it is. Or maybe you just don't want to believe it. Just admit it already. What happened here, it all could've been stopped had you just tried a little harder."_**

 _King Caesar grabbed the sides of his head to block out the voice. "No, no, no, no, no, no! It's not true! It isn't true! Your not real! You should be dead!"_

 ** _"Oh, just face reality Caesar. It's all on you. Everything is on you. Your precious Okinawa is gone, your people have been massacred, and your masters are all but dead. Face it, everything you loved and believed in is gone, and guess what?"_**

 ** _"It's all. Your. Fault."_**

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Gabara cracked his knuckles as he slowly walked towards Varan and the others, who were already in fighting positions.

"Well, guess that's one down. But now I have to deal with you pushovers again." he mocked. "What a shame."

"Don't underestimate us." Varan growled. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Caesar."

Gray put his fist into his open palm as he began charging his Ice Magic. "Guess we gotta take care of this guy again, huh?"

"Looks like it, but we have to." Loke replied. "Lets hit this guy with everything we got this time.

Cana pulled out several cards while Lucy prepared her Fleuve d'etolies. "He's right. This time we have to give our all." Cana said.

Lucy nodded. "Once we do, we can try to help the rest of our friends."

Gabara took one more step towards them.

Then he stopped dead.

A cold chill suddenly crawled up his spine when he sensed a malicious energy suddenly emanate from directly behind him. Varan and the others saw this and their eyes widened. Gabara could see their expressions and where they were directed, but was almost too afraid to look as well. Against his own will, he slowly turned around.

King Caesar was already back on his feet, his eyes dark and void of any emotion.

Varan was almost too afraid to speak. "C-Caesar? You alright?"

"C'mon man! Talk to us!" Gray exclaimed.

They got no rely. The others began to grow concern.

"I don't understand. I've never seen Caesar like this." Lucy said nervously. "Why isn't he answering?"

"Don't know" Cana replied. "I'm still wondering how he was able get up after electrocution."

Gabara tried his best to keep his cool. "S-so? You back for round two huh? I'm gonna beat into the ground you mangy mongrel."

Once again still no reply. Instead, his eyes suddenly flashed bright red as let out a monstrous roar that shocked the air around the others and echoed aloud.

 _ **"GRRAARRRNGRR!"**_

* * *

Elsewhere, Rusty stopped a looked to the sky. "The roar of the savage beast. A monster's heart filled with rage from a far distant time."

Kamacuras snickered. "Well well, looks like the old mutt finally cracked."

"Hmm, brings back memories." Ebirah said.

"What was that?!" Evergreen shouted

"It doesn't sound manly at all, it sounded like...a monster!" Elfman replied.

Zilla gave a worried look to where the roar came from. "Oh no, this is bad!"

 **...**

Azuma and Destoroyah looked in the direction of the roar.

Destroyah smirked darkly. "It appears the sleeping giant as awaken."

 **...**

Meanwhile Levy, Gorosaurus and Baragon looked to the sky with shock.

"I don't like the sound of that." Baragon said with widened eyes.

"Was that...?" Levy asked after removing her hands from her ears.

Gorosaurus closed his eye and gave a regretful nod. "I'm afraid so."

 **...**

Lisanna looked up, still in tears and holding an unconscious Mirajane. Mothra Lea and Leo began to shake in fear and worry.

The Shobijin each covered their ears in shock. "It can't be..."

 **...**

Erza, Juvia and Manda whipped their heads in the roar's direction. "What on earth was that?!" Juvia asked.

Meredy looked in the direction of the roar. "If I'm not mistaken that came from Number 7, King Caesar, former Guardian of the Ryukyu Kingdom." she stated.

"What?!" Erza said with eyes widened. "That was Caesar?!"

Gezora gave a dark chuckled. "It's been a while since I've heard him make a roar like that."

Erza and Juvia then noticed Manda was trembling slightly. "Manda?" she asked. "Manda, are you alright?"

Manda's face had a look of fear on her face, her body shaking with worry.

"Caesar...No."

* * *

When King Caesar finished, his gaze was solely on Gabara as he let out a deep growl from his throat.

Varan and others where beginning to feel nervous as they were caught of ground by their friends raging roar. Up above, Caprico could also sense the malicious energy as well and was slightly taken aback by it.

Gabara took a step back in fear as the Earth Defender continued to glare at him through his glowing red orbs for eyes. "H-hey now, wha-what's with that look?!"

King Caesar went silent as he stopped his growling. Then after a couple seconds of eerie silence, he lifted his head up and roared to the sky.

 _ **"MEGALOOOOON!"**_

* * *

 **Oh dear... This is not looking good people. The beast within has finally awoken once again! How are they gonna hope to get out of this one? Lets find out next time.** **Also, remember to check out the poll on my home page to cast your vote for the next story arc.**

 **As always, this is Godzilla Boy signing off till next time!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Arc of Embodiment**


	25. Arc of Embodiment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, no this isn't a dream, I'm still alive! I'm very sorry for the super long wait, but with my senior year of high school coming to an end in less than month or so, things have been very hectic in my personal life. But don't worry, I never forgot about the story and have been doing my best to work on it during my free time. Before we begin, I have one major announcement. First I want to let you all know that I've begun a new story that I'll be writing on top of this one. It's called _Monsters and Devils_ and its a Godzilla and High School DxD crossover story. But just to let you all know, it will be rated M so all you younger readers be warned. **

**So with that aside, lets get back King Caesar's major rumble!**

 **P.S.- Please remember to comment and leave constructive criticism for anything I might've missed so I can fix it. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Arc of Embodiment_

Ultear was leaning back against a large tree with an unconscious Zeref in her arms as she rubbed his head gently and gingerly.

"Lord Zeref..." she whispered affectionately as she held him close. "At last I have you all to myself, my freedom. And no one can take you away from me. I'm going to make you the ruler of this world." She smiled down at him warmly as she stroked his face with her hand. "And then you will bring about my salvation."

* * *

Natsu let out a groan as he slowly began to regain consciousness. As soon as he fully opened his eyes, he sat up to find Wendy and Happy smiling.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed with relief.

"You're alive!" Happy cheered as he began nuzzling on the Dragon Slayers leg.

Natsu looked around. "What happened? Where's Gramps?!"

"Right here." Panther Lily said as he gestured to the bandaged old man lying on the ground.

"I'm afraid he isn't out of the woods yet." Carla added.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Natsu looked straight ahead to see Godzilla standing in front of him. "After seeing you keel over like that, we almost feared the worst."

Rodan let out a laughed. "You guys really are a lot tougher than the humans back home, that's for sure! Still, I wish I got to see the look on that other guys face when you showed up Chief. I bet he was shaking in his boots!"

Natsu was about to add to that when he noticed his scarf was back to its normal white color and no longer black. "My scarfs fixed!"

"Aye! Wendy used her Sky Magic to get all the bad gunk out!" Happy explained. "She also flipped your clothes back while you were cat napping."

Natsu smiled at Wendy. "I owe ya one, thanks."

"No problem." she replied as she smiled back.

Rodan came up to them and patted the young Dragon Slayers head. "That's our little Wendy for ya. She's just a ball of surprises, ain't she."

Wendy could only blush at her friend/mentors praise, but there was something else bothering her. She turned and looked up at him. "Rodan I...I'm so sorry that you had take the fall for me. I just...I just couldn't stand there and watch you take such a horrible beating like that..."

The Master of the Skies smiled and rubbed her head gently with clawed hands. "Nah, don't be. It's okay."

The young Dragon Slayer shook her head. "N-no, I shouldn't have gotten in the way! I don't know what I was thinking trying to take on someone like that thing. I-I just wanted to protect you and-"

"Hey." Rodan interrupted. "Like I said, it's okay. Besides, It's my job as your friend to keep you safe. And besides, I won't let anyone hurt a member of my flock."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Flock?"

Godzilla sighed, but couldn't help but smile. "That's what Rodan calls those he considers a part of his family. He often likes to think the Earth Defenders are a flock as well."

"Well how could I not." Rodan said. "C'mon Chief, you gotta admit that we are pretty much one big family already."

"A crazy and dysfunctional one albeit." Godzilla murmured to himself, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Natsu laughed. "Man, you guys really are kinda just like Fairy Tail! You're a big happy family!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Godzilla looked off to the side. "I suppose so..."

Then suddenly- _**"GRRAARRRNGRR!"**_

A loud roar boomed through the entire forest, causing everyone to jump with surprise. Happy quickly hid behind Natsu and Wendy held onto Rodan for protection while Lily simply covered his ears.

Carla whipped her head around. "What was that?!"

"W-was that thunder?!" Lily stammered.

"I don't think thunder happens during the day time." Godzilla pointed out.

Happy then realized something. "Lily, are you scared of thunder?" he asked.

The black Exceed shook his head quickly while trying to look brave. "N-no! I was j-just wondering!"

Natsu looked around. "No, that wasn't thunder. That sounded like a roar."

Wendy looked up at Rodan and noticed that he was looking around completely shocked. "Rodan, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know." he replied before he turned to Godzilla. "Chief, was that...?"

Godzilla was silent for a little while as he stared off towards where he assumed the roar came from with a look of both shock and concern.

"...Caesar?"

* * *

King Caesar let out a bestial snarl as his glowing red eyes focused directly on Gabara. Behind the Earth Conqueror, Varan, Gray, Loke, Lucy and Cana began to feel incredibly nervous over what was happening to their friend. Up above, Caprico was now finding himself surprised by the level of power that King Caesar was giving off all of the sudden.

Gabara took a step back and raised his hand out to get some distance. "W-whoa, whoa! What the hell's with you, eh?! Can we both just calm down here?!"

King Caesar said nothing, but then without warning, he suddenly lunged at Gabara with another bloodcurdling roar. **_"MEGALOOON!"_ **

The Earth Conqueror acted quickly and reached out with both of his arms. "Oh no you don't!" Lightning crackled between his hands as he let loose a blast of electricity. " **Parabolic Firebolt!** " The blast struck King Caesar and created a massive explosion that sent dust and debris flying everywhere, forcing Varan and the others to cover their faces.

Gabara stared at the large plum of smoke from where his attack had struck and let out a slight sigh of relief. "Jeez, that whole big outburst was all for show huh? Well, at least it wasn't as bad as I thought it wou-"

He was interrupted when King Caesar suddenly flew out of the smoke and kicked him square in the face, sending him flying backwards. Gray and the other mages had to duck to the ground when Gabara flew right over them, almost knocking into them, and crashed into one of the stone structures behind them, leaving an imprint. King Caesar jumped over the others as he continued to charge at Gabara.

Lucy watched King Caesar run past them in shock. "W-what just happened?!"

"I don't know, but Caesar's completely lost it." Loke replied as he also watched the Earth Defender.

"Caesar, calm down! You're not thinking straight!" Varan tried to call out to him.

However, King Caesar jumped up and kicked Gabara in the stomach and completely destroying the stone wall as he tumbled to the ground. Gabara quickly got back to his feet and charged up his horn. " **Power Horn!** " He fired the blast of purple lighting towards him, but King Caesar dodged by jumping over the attack and landed behind the mutant toad. The Guardian of Okinawa then spun around and kicked Gabara's legs out from under him, knocking him onto his back with a thud.

He groaned in mild pain before opening his eyes just in time to see the bottom of King Caesar's foot coming right towards him. The Earth Conqueror rolled over to side as the enraged guardian's foot smashed into the ground with enough force that the ground cracked from the immense force. Gabara got back on his feet again brought fist back as electricity sparked around it.

" **Thunder Clobber!** " His fist flew towards King Caesar's face, but was left astonished when the Earth Defender caught the fist in his hand. "H-how the hell did you-?!"

 ***Snap!**

With barely any effort, King Caesar twisted Gabara's arm with a sickening pop and the Earth Conqueror let out a roar of sheer agony. "GRAAAAAAHHH! MY ARM! YOU BROKE MY GOD DAMN ARM YOU BASTARD!"

The others were both shocked and horrified at what they just say.

"No...way." Gray muttered with shock.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands in horror. "He just..."

"Broke his arm." Cana finished with equal shock.

Loke stared with bewilderment. "And he did it...without even hesitating."

Varan could only stare in horror at the utter violence his comrade was displaying right in front of them and the sheer wrath in his glowing red eyes. Never in his life had he ever seen him go on such a rampage like this before. It was completely unnatural for him to see him in such a state.

King Caesar wasn't even fazed by Gabara's continuous screams of pain as he drove his knee right into his gut. The mutant toad gasped in pain as King Caesar anchored the balls of his feet into the ground before rotating on them under Gabara's momentum and spun around, tossing the mutant toad towards the large cliff nearby, stopping just mere _inches_ from the edge.

King Caesar let out another monstrous roar as he opened his mouth wide. A white energy was seen swirling into his gaping maw as the energy was being sucked in like a vacuum. The others were beginning to feel his power slowly begin to build up as he continued to power up his next attack.

Varan seemed to realize what he was doing because he took a step forward and tried to call out again. "Caesar, no! You can't use that attack! That much power could end up killing him! Caesar!"

But it was too late.

 _" **SOLAR BEAM!** "_

A colossal beam of white energy that resembled a lightning bolt erupted from his jaws and flew towards Gabara. As it traveled, the ground shuddered and a trail was bored into the earth as the attack went on. Gabara howled as he was completely engulfed by the blast and blow off he edge of the cliff.

 _"NOOOO! DAMN YOU CAESAR! DAMN YOU~!"_ Gabara screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued to fall before disappearing into the dark, dense forest below.

Then everything went silent.

The others could only stare in complete horror at what they just saw. Gabara had just been brutally defeated and quite possibly killed by King Caesar.

Lucy's eyes were trembling with fear at what she just witnessed. "D-did he just..."

"I...I don't know." Loke murmured in response, still in shock at what had just transpired.

Gray gritted his teeth as he tried to hold in his shock, but wasn't doing so well. "He-he just killed him!"

"He just took him out...with that one attack." Cana stuttered as she took a step back.

Varan could only stare at his comrade with wide eyes as his back was turned to them, his back rising and falling with each heavy breath he took.

"C-Caesar...?"

His ear twitched when he heard Varan speak and slowly turned around to face them. They all flinched when they saw that his glowing red eyes were now turned directly onto them with the same amount of rage as with Gabara.

"Caesar... Are you okay?" Varan asked again.

King Caesar responded with a low growl as he continued to stare at them. Flashes of memory shot across his vision, altering with the real every passing moment. The ruins and scarlet sky from the setting sun metamorphosed into a corpse of a vast kingdom under a sky blanketed by ash. Hundreds of screaming voices calling out at once in a droning chorus dueling with the soft wind blowing through the area. The image of Megalon stretched across his vision, screeching and howling at him during the times the visions overtook his sight, and morphing it back and forth into his friends staring at him in both concern and fear as the real world became visible for brief instances.

He then let out another roar. _**"MEGALOOON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Godzilla: Final Wars OST: Gigan Awakens...**_

* * *

Suddenly, King Caesar lunged at them with his claws out, but the others quickly jumped to the side and avoided it. King Caesar skidded across the ground as his claws scraped against the ground before turning back to face them them with a snarl.

"Caesar! What's wrong?!" Loke asked as he got back on his feet.

"Why is he attacking us?!" Cana demanded.

"Don't know." Gray replied. "But the hell was he talking about?"

"I don't know, but he said something about 'Megalon.'" Lucy informed.

Varan's eyes widened. "No way...Caesar, is that why you're like this?"

King Caesar let out another roar and charged again. "I'LL KILL YOU MEGALON!"

"Guess we got no choice... We have to fight back!" Varan declared.

Gray looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?! Fight him?! But he's our comrade!"

"Yeah, what if we hurt him?!" Cana added.

"You got a better solution?!" Varan retorted. "If we don't do _something_ , he's gonna kill us all!"

King Caesar let out another piercing roar as he dropped down on onto all four limbs and charged like a mad lion. Although the others were rather hesitant about attacking one of their own allies, this was a do or die situation they were in now. They were basically left with no other choice.

Gray was the first act as he quickly set his fist to his open palm. " **Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!** " He thrust his hands forward and fired a barrage of frozen spears at King Caesar. The Guardian of Okinawa snarled as he weaved around the oncoming projectiles and continued on course towards them. Deciding to go lower, Gray swung his hands towards the ground. " **Ice-Make: Floor!** " A thick layer of ice covered the ground underneath the raging Kaiju, causing him to slip up and falter for a few moments.

Loke seized the opportunity and fired a blast of yellow energy from his fist towards King Caesar, but the Guardian of Okinawa managed to regain his senses and absorbed the blast into his left eye before shooting it back at him out of his right eye. Loke wasn't able to dodge in time as the beam struck him in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted as she rushed over to help the Lion Spirit up. "Are you okay?!"

"Dammit..." Loke groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back o his head. "I can't believe he was able to deflect my Magic like that. How the hell did he get so strong all of the sudden?"

"I don't know." Varan replied as he stared at King Caesar as he released another roar. "But he have to stop him either way before he gets himself hurt."

"Leave that to me!" Cana said as she whipped out her Magic Cards.

"Cana, wait!" Gray shouted. "We should come up with a plan first!"

"This _is_ my plan! We hit him till he's down!" She then threw the cards towards the Kaiju. " **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " Multiple large bolts of lightning flew out of the cards and struck King Caesar with incredible, but the Kaiju raised his arm and blocked the lightning bolts and continued to roar. Cana was left in shock. "He didn't even flinch!"

Gray clasped his hands together. " **Ice-Make: Hammer!** " A giant hammer made of ice appeared above the King Caesar's head and fell towards him. The enraged guardian monster snarled and raised his paws above his head. He managed to catch the large ice hammer and stop it dead, though his legs buckled slightly from the force." Gray then turned to Lucy. "You're up Lucy!"

"Right!" The Celestial Spirit Mage pulled out a Zodiac Key and raised it in the air. " **Open: Gate of the Scorpion - Scorpio!** " The key glowed and in a flash of light, Scorpio appeared in front of Lucy. The Zodiac grinned as he crossed his arms and made a piece sign with both hands, his attention focused on the battle ahead.

"You called Lucy?" Scorpio asked.

Lucy pointed towards King Caesar, who was still holding up the ice hammer. "We have to snap him back to his senses. Take him out!"

Scorpio got an all fours and pointed his tail at the Guardian of Okinawa. "Wicked! **Sand Buster!** " From the nozzle fired a powerful torrent of sand that rushed directly at King Caesar.

As the attack made way, King Caesar brought his arms back and threw the large hammer of ice towards the Sand Buster. The two attacks intercepted each other and generated a huge explosion. He roared again as his eyes glowed brightly and shot two reddish-pink beams of energy towards the two.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Lucy shrieked in fright.

"Hang on Lucy, I'm getting cover!" Scorpio pressed his hands to the ground. " **Sand Wall!** "

On command, a wall of sand was summoned, rising up from underneath and acting as a shield in front of the two. The two blasts of energy went crashing into the wall of sand, making the land beneath Lucy and Scorpio shake as the Sand Wall was absorbing the impact of the Prism Beam. Sand blew all around, but luckily the offense-defense ordeal completely cancelled out.

Cana took over from their and pulled out another card. "Lets see him stop this! **The Prayer's Fountain!** "

She threw the card to the ground and a spiraling torrent of water shot out of it. The deadly vortex spiraled upwards before it arched towards King Caesar! It was a rush, but the vengeful Kaiju made no attempt to dodge. Instead, he raised his paws out in front of him as the deadly blast of water struck his bear hands and forced him back by about a foot until he managed to dig his toe claws into the hard ground to anchor himself. Despite the endless amounts of water the blasted into him, King Caesar didn't seemed fazed in the slightest. Then, with just a quick jerk, King Caesar swung his arms to the side and effortlessly blew away the water completely.

If Cana was shocked before, her eyes looked like they would pop out of her sockets now. "He just blew it away like it was nothing?!"

Loke finally managed to get back on his feet, despite the serious burning feeling on his chest from that last blow he took. "Dammit. No matter what we throw at him, he's just shrugging it off like it's nothing. How the heck can we stop him like this?"

Varan looked on with reluctance as he looked straight at King Caesar's red eyes that burned with utter hate and fury. He never imagined that his friend would start suffering from _that_ experience again, especially after all of these years. However, even he too understood the situation King Caesar was in. It was back during a time when their kind was considered a force of keeping balance in nature, when one side grew too powerful, another would intervene to restore that balance. It was also a time long before he began to care for the safety of humans. He knew deep down that he was guilty for the terrible things he did all those years ago, but despite that guilt, he was still able to move on. He knew what had to be done.

The reptilian flying squirrel-like Kaiju turned towards Lucy and Gray. "Lucy, Gray! I'm gonna need your help!"

They turned and looked at him with anticipation. "You got something?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Varan looked back at King Caesar, who was being distracted by Cana and Loke. "I think I know how we can snap him out of it, but I'm gonna need your help."

"So what do we do?" Lucy questioned.

Varan pulled the two into a huddle. "Okay, here's the plan..."

Meanwhile, Elfman, Evergreen and Zilla were running as fast as they could to avoid getting trampled on by Belcusas, who was still nipping at their heels.

Evergreen, who was hiked over Elfman's shoulder, looked up at the armored beast as it pursued them. "I don't think he's gonna let us go! If he catches us we're through!" She then felt Elfman stop running and nearly panicked. "Don't just stop! Are you trying to get us killed?!" However, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed that they were now standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest below and the vast ocean beyond. "End of the line, huh?"

"Looks that way." Zilla managed to say through her heavy breathing.

Elfman just stared at the view in awe. "Wow...look at that view."

With that last comment, Evergreen finally snapped. "I've had it up to here with you! What kind of lame-brain buffoon runs for his life without even bothering once to look where he's running?!"

"You love complaining, don't you?!" Elfman shouted back as he let go of Evergreen. "If that's how you wanna be, then you can go the rest of the way on your own!"

She responded to that by giving a sharp kick to the Take Over Mage's behind. "So not only are you an idiot, but you'd also leave a crippled comrade to fend for herself?!"

"You look healthy as a horse to me!" he retorted angrily.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Zilla roared at the top of her lungs, causing both Elfman and Evergreen to cringe at the Kaiju's outburst. "Right now we have bigger things to worry about other than you two constantly bickering like an old married couple! So just pull it together already!"

Before either of them could retort on her comment about them being a couple, they were interrupted by heavy footsteps and turned to see Belcusas approaching them, each step causing the ground to quake.

"Great, now he's got us cornered!" Zilla exasperated.

Evergreen glanced over her shoulder towards the cliff behind them. "If he goes berserk this close to the edge, we'll be making craters in no time. I'm so low on Magic Power I'm not even sure I can fly."

Elfman's eyes widened in realization when he heard that last part, catching her and Zilla's attention. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before!"

Evergreen sweat dropped. "You, thinking? Not a chance..."

"Well, what'd you find out?" Zilla asked in curiosity.

The Take Over Mage grinned fiercely. "Just figured out to we can beat this guy!" He then glanced over at Evergreen and suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders.

Evergreen's cheeks flushed pink. "W-What are you doing?"

"No time like the present!" Without warning, Elfman lifted her up and _tossed_ her through the air. Evergreen screamed and flailed her arms helplessly as she flew over Belcusas' head, the armored beast growling with confusion as his gaze followed her. "Eyes forward ugly!" Belcusas heard the voice and looked back down, only to find that both Elfman and Zilla were gone. "You looking for us?!" He turned around and found them standing behind them.

"Good distraction Elfman." Zilla complimented.

Elfman grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Thanks. You ready to throw down with this freak show?"

Zilla's lips curled back as she gave her own grin. "Never more!"

Belcusas roared and punched right at Elfman and Zilla, but the former's body glowed as he entered his Beast Soul Take Over and crossed his arms. The armored monsters fist collided with Elfman's arms and the sheer force made the entire cliff side begin to give away. Belcusas felt the ground begin to collapse underneath him, but he was able to quickly latch onto the edge before he could fall. However, when he looked up, he was met face-to-face with the snarling face of Zilla.

"Let me demonstrate to you something that I picked up from Godzilla back home!" To Belcusas' wonder, he noticed the double rows of bony scutes on Zilla's begin to give off a bright green glow while a similar color was seen emanating from the inside of her mouth.

 **"Power Breath!"**

Suddenly, a powerful beam of green energy shot out of her open maw and blasted Belcusas square in the face. He roared in both surprise and pain when he felt his grip on the edge loosen and he fell to the dark forest below with a resounding boom. Zilla was panting for breath as she looked down at the massive plum of smoke and dust. "Like they say...the bigger they are...the harder they fall."

Elfman, who had exited his Take Over and was lying on the ground after that last blow, smiled and gave a thumbs up to her. "Nice one! Now that's how a man does it!" Zilla opted to ignore that last part and just smiled at the compliment. "But how come you didn't do that during our fight with my big sis?" he asked.

"I'm still practicing on how to fully control it. I can use it every now and then, but it uses up a lot of my power and takes a while to recharge." she explained. "I only use it as a last resort, at least until I can learn to fully use it."

"Huh..." Elfman wondered.

"All right you..." Elfman looked up and saw Evergreen hovering back to the ground with her fairy wings. And she clearly was _not_ in a chipper mood.

The Take Over Mage didn't seem to notice her foul mood and just grinned up at her. "Yo! Good work! We totally fool-GAH!" He was cut off when Evergreen began kicking at his face furiously in anger.

"Next time you come up with a plan, leave me out of it! I am not bait! Do you understand!" she growled angrily as she continued to kick him. Zilla just watched and sighed at their antics. They were then interrupted when three different voices spoke out to them from the forest behind them.

"A heated discussion followed by intense physical contact? Today's lovers have sense of shame, do they?"

"You call that love? They just look like a lame comedy duo too me."

"I will never understand the strange and vulgar intimacy between humans."

"SHUT UP!" Elfman and Evergreen roared in unison as they turned around before they saw the owners of the three voices step out of the forest.

Rustyrose smirked nonchalantly as he walked towards them flanked by Ebirah and Kamacuras. "I'm impressed. Many have met their end by my beast. Surviving the Thunderclap is a feat worthy of heroic song."

Ebirah gave Kamacuras a flat expression. "If he starts singing, I'm gonna hurl."

The dark mage then struck another fabulous pose. "It was a truly shocking turn of events to say the least, finding victory after such a pitiful display. And I do mean pitiful. Where was your gracefulness? My poets soul wept in disgust! Wizards like you are the source of my eyer!" Rustyrose's smirk became more sinister as he pointed at the trio. "Scum like you cannot be permitted! The Grand Magic World will snuff you out and then just like that-" He then snapped his fingers. "-we will be forever free!"

Elfman could stand listening any longer and slammed his arm on the ground as he stood up. "You're talking about a cowards freedom! A real man doesn't need to destroy the world just to feel comfortable living in it!" His outburst caused everyone's eyes to turn to him. "Don't you get it?! Most people in this world don't have Magic Power! You'd put them through Hell and wipe them out just for your freedom?!"

Rustyrose closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "That's right. If the Grand Magic World is to be born, they cannot be allowed to live."

Elfman grunted as he forced himself onto one knee. "I'm not gonna let you do that, bub."

"Why do you still defend them?" It was then that Kamacuras suddenly cut in. "Humans are nothing but a bunch of violent, miserable fools who destroy everything they deem inferior to them. Their arrogance and lust for power is what will lead them to their own destruction."

Ebirah followed up on that. "And it was that power lust that led to us becoming what we are now, yet they hate us simply for our existence when they are to blame for creating us."

Zilla walked up until she was beside Elfman and gave a glare. "So what if humans aren't perfect? Nothing is absolutely perfect, not even Kaiju are. Yes, the humans tendency for violence has often led them astray, but not all humans are necessarily bad. There have also been so many humans that have done so much to keep peace and tranquility among them and to protect the helpless and the innocent. And as an Earth Defender, it's my duty to protect those humans from threats like you."

"Do honestly think they're necessary?" Rustyrose spoke again. "Tell me, just what purpose _do_ they serve? People who are weak and can't use magic are like candles who that can't be lite. They should be discarded!"

"Having Magic Power doesn't mean you're more valuable than someone who doesn't! All life has meaning!" Elfman roared again, though he winced a little as he struggled to stand.

Evergreen glanced at him and her eyes widened when she saw a large, discolored bruise on his left arm. _'Oh no, he's injured! Belcusas must have done more damage than I thought!'_

"Why do you care? Afraid to loose your cash crop?" Rustyrose asked tauntingly before snapping his fingers again. "That's a fine example of hypocrisy. You call us cowards, yet in the end you're afraid of being left with nothing."

"Hmph. How pathetic." Ebirah said harshly.

"You're wrong. We work together to make life easier for everyone. In exchange for our services...they give us compensation." The Take Over Mage finally got to his feet and walked towards the trio as he tried to ignore the pain that surged through his body with each step. "That relationship and trust...built the world we live in, and gave birth to the guilds."

Evergreen and Zilla both amazed and moved by Elfman's words, though Rustyrose simply smirked. Elfman then stomped his foot on the ground hard as he faced the dark mage and the two Earth Conquerors. "I won't let you mock what we've made together! This world belongs to everyone, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you tear it down!"

Rustyrose adjusted his glasses before spreading his arms out. "How sad. You don't even realize that you've lost the war. You've strayed too far from the Abyss of Sorcery, the infinite void from which true power flows and exerts eternally." He gave him a sadistic grin. "Zeref's power eludes your feeble mind now, but you will learn that lesson soon, as will all wizards and mages, and the only options left will be servitude or the grave."

"If that's what you think, you've got a world of disappointment heading your way! If Fairy Tail's heading for the grave, we're taking Grimoire Heart _and_ the Conquerors with us!" Elfman charged at them as he brought his fist back, his eyes solely on Rustyrose. "Starting with you!"

Kamacuras and Ebirah were more than ready, but Rustyrose stopped them as he raised his hand in front of him. "My, what elegant language, but at least you've made your position clear." His hand glowed before it transformed into his sword-like claw and began slashing it at Elfman. "Very well! If you wish to act like trash, then you shall be disposed of accordingly!"

"Leave him alone!" Evergreen screamed in horror.

"You bastard!" Zilla shouted with anger as she prepared to charge.

Elfman glared at the dark mage, ignoring the pain. "I'm fine with being trash! But I won't let you call my allies trash! As a man, I won't allow it!"

With those words, the Fairy Mage felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Oh, is that so?!" Rustyrose turned to his two companions. "Ebirah, finish this fool! His useless declarations are giving me migraines!"

"Very well!" Ebirah lunged at the Take Over Mage as he swung his massive left pincer at him. "Die, you worthless scum!" The large claw made a sickening sound as it struck Elfman.

"No, Elfman!" Evergreen cried out.

Zilla was now even more enraged. "How dare you!"

When Ebirah looked up to observe the carnage, his eyes widened. "What?!"

Everyone's widened when the saw Elfman with his arms wrapped around the mutated lobsters massive claw. He struggled to pull himself free, but he was shocked by the Take Over Mage's obscene strength.

He then heard Elfman chuckle. "I got ya now. To overcome an opponent, you gotta learn them inside and out first." He looked up and grinned at Ebirah. "Thanks pal. I needed an arm." He then brought his left fist back as it began to glow, then reappeared as an exact copy of Ebirah's claw.

"What?! He replicated my arm?!" the lobster shouted in disbelief.

Kamcuras was just as shocked, but quickly shook it aside as he zoomed towards the two to free his comrade. Elfman already saw this coming and used the arm that was still wrapped around Ebirah's claw to spin him around and toss him into the mutant mantis and sending them both crashing to the ground.

Rustyrose looked furious as he launched his Jet Black Sword towards Elfman, only to cry out in pain when a large pair of jaws snapped down on it. Zilla snarled through her teeth as she held the dark mage's claw tightly in her mouth, jaws clamped firmly shut around it. While it wasn't able to puncture the armor of the claw, Rustyrose still felt the pain, and it hurt like _hell_!

"Get him! I've got him!" she grunted as she continued to hold him.

"Thanks Zilla!" Elfman then charged at Rustyrose as he brought back his replica Ebirah claw and opened them like pair of massive scissors. "You ready to die?!"

The dark mage reacted quickly and brought back his free hand as dark energy swirled around it. "That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that pushes back everything!" As Elfman's claw prepared to snap into him, Rustyrose's hand transformed into a large golden shield that blocked the attack. He smirked triumphantly. "Your cheap tactic has failed! Now what will you do?"

Rustyrose then blinked with surprise when Elfman swiped his glasses off his face. "What's wrong pretty boy? Don't feel secure without your specs on?" he taunted before crushing the glasses in his hand, then glanced over his shoulder. "Do it Ever!"

Evergreen removed her own glasses and smirked. "I don't let many people call me by that nickname, save Laxus and the Thunder Legion. But I'm in a good mood so I guess I can make an exception." Rustyrose's eyes widened as Evergreen's own eyes flashed green. He tried to squirm his clawed arm free, but Zilla still refused to budge. "Turning the drama club reject into a pigeon perch will be the highlight of my day! No one trash talks Fairy Tail and lives!" Her eyes continued to glow as she and Rustyrose kept eye contact. " **Stone Eyes!** "

He screamed as he desperately transformed his shield hand back to normal and covered his eyes. It seemed as though they finally won.

"Drama club reject, you say?" Rustyrose repeated with amusement.

Elfman, Evergreen and Zilla's eyes widened at seeing the dark mage still standing, but their shocked states left them vulnerable when Rustyrose transformed both of his arms into Jet Black Swords and smacked Elfman and Zilla to the ground before smacking down Evergreen as well.

 _'Why didn't my Stone Eyes work?!'_ the Fairy Mage thought as she crashed to the ground.

"Ever!" Elfman shouted. He looked up and saw Rustyrose standing in front of him.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Labyrinth of Time...**_

* * *

"It's such a shame. I had hoped your lovers bond would somehow move me. Alas it seems not even a love born on the battlefield can make my poets soul quiver." The Take Over Mage's eyes widened when he saw Rustyrose's glasses were back on his face. "That's not to say the show wasn't enjoyable."

Elfman was dumbfounded. "Your glasses! I crushed them with my own hands!"

The dark mage raised his hand as another pair of glasses manifested. "My magic is that of imagination: the Arc of Embodiment." He swiped his arm and more glasses appeared above his head and hovered around him. "If I can envision it, I can give it shape and make it reality."

Zilla looked on in utter shock as she was pinned down by Kamacuras. "He can make anything he wants just by thinking about it?"

Evergreen was just as surprised. "But how? There's no such power."

"The embodiment of wishes is linked to the root of sorcery. While it has its limitations, I'd say it's a small price to pay." Rustyrose walked past them to where Zilla was being pinned down by Ebirah and Kamacura. "For I posses magic that is unmatched in power! And to this day, it has never been vanquished by another wizard!"

Stopping beside his partners, Rustyrose spun around and spread his arms out wide. "Come forth...my dark Tower of Dingir" A massive malevolent tower burst out of the ground and restrained Elfman and Evergreen as it rose higher and higher into the sky. "Turn all your sorrow onto the foolish fairies and return them to the refuge from which they came!"

"Elfman! Ever!" Zilla struggled to stand, only to be smacked back down by Ebirah.

The Take Over Mage's noticed that the lower half of his body was restrained by the tower and tried to break free. "What the hell is this?! I can't move!"

"Elfman, I..." Evergreen trailed off, her voice filled with fear and guilt.

"Ever, you gotta hang in there!" he said, cutting her off.

"...I'm sorry."

Elfman was caught off guard by her words. "What?"

"If only I hadn't been your partner, you might've become an S-Class wizard." Her voice crackled and hoarse as if she was on the verge of tears. "You wouldn't have lost or been held back by a weakling like me."

Elfman was stunned by her confession, but he couldn't help but smile. "You idiot. I made it this far because you were by my side."

The howling winds were making the Fairy Mages hair blow wildly, revealing her moist eyes and tear stained face. "Elfman..."

"I'm glad you're here, Ever." he smiled.

Rustyrose smirked and lifted his hand. "Now away to the ends of darkness." He snapped his fingers, making the Tower of Dingir begin to glow and the ground tremble violently.

"NOOOO!" Zilla's screams were drowned out as the tower cracked and shuddered before erupting into a powerful explosion.

* * *

Cana and Loke were both having a difficult time trying to push back King Caesar. Loke lunged at him with his fist coated in light, but the Guardian of Okinawa blocked the attack with his arm before landing a solid kick to his gut, sending flying back. He then heard a slight noise and quickly jumped aside just in time to avoid more of Cana's cards.

"Dammit!" Cana exasperated. "How the hell are we supposed to beat him if we can't even land a solid hit on him?!"

Loke staggered to his feet as he surrounded his fists with light again. "It's only a matter of time before we eventually exhaust ourselves, but we need to keep fighting."

King Caesar snarled and bared his fangs at the duo, his vision still flickering from him seeing his friends to the face of Megalon. The lion/dog hybrid roared and charged at them again when suddenly-

"NOW!"

Out of nowhere, a chain made of ice wrapped around King Caesar's left arm while a sparkling whip wrapped around his right one. King Caesar growled with confusion and looked up to see both Gray holding onto the ice chain while Lucy, was using her Fleuve d'etolies. He snarled again and struggled to break free of his binds, but was having little success.

Gray glanced over his shoulder. "He's all yours Varan!"

King Caesar noticed a shadow blot out the sun above him and looked up to see said Kaiju gliding towards him. He tackled King Caesar and pinned him to the ground, causing him to roar and flail about to get him off.

"Caesar, get a hold of yourself!" Varan shouted. "I don't know what you're seeing, but isn't real! Megalon isn't here! He's been gone for years! You need to snap out of it!"

The Guardian of Okinawa continued to struggle. "MEGALON! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"It's just a memory Caesar!" Varan yelled in his face. "Don't do this! Think about what your people would think! What would Godzilla think?! What would your creators think?!"

King Caesar roared and tried to get him off, fury and rage drowning out his words. "MEGALON! I WILL KILL YOU MEGALON!" Then, with a sudden burst of strength, King Caesar broke free from his restraints, shattering the ice chain and deactivating the energy whip before pouncing onto Varan and pinning him down this time. He released a blood curdling roar in his face, then opened his mouth up again and began to charge up another Solar Beam.

"Varan!" Cana screamed in fright.

"Get out of there!" Loke called out.

Varan struggled to wriggle himself free, but the Guardian of Okinawa's grip was far too strong. "Urrgh! I can't! He's too strong!" He could only watch as King Caesar continued to power up his attack. "Please, Caesar! Stop it! It's me, your friend Varan!"

"Stop it Caesar!" Gray shouted.

"Don't do it!" Lucy shouted as well.

The enraged hybrid couldn't hear them, his attention solely on the struggling Earth Defender in his grasp. His mouth flashed as he fired his attack right in Varan's face-

 _"Caesar..."_

He suddenly froze when a soft, feminine voice rang through his head, making his beam slowly power down. It wasn't just any voice though, it was a voice from a long, long time ago. A voice from his past. The smooth gentleness behind the voice made his muscles instinctively relax and his breathing began to steady. As he tried to remember where it came from, his eyes widened.

He remembered it.

 _"You are a noble creature Caesar... Promise me that you will always remember us... Caesar..."_

 _'A-Azumi?'_

Slowly, the red glow in King Caesar's eyes began to diminish, along with the vision of Megalon. Once his eyes returned to their normal brown color, he no longer saw the alien beetle, but his friends, slightly battered up, but still okay.

He looked down and saw Varan below him with clear worry on his face. "Caesar?"

King Caesar looked around at the Fairy Tail mages and his friend with confusion. "W-what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Varan asked.

"I-I can't...remember..." Suddenly, he fell limp onto the ground as he lost consciousness.

"Caesar!" Varan exclaimed.

Gray stepped forward and helped the Earth Defender get him on his feet. "He must've passed out. Guess all that fighting took more out of him than we thought."

"So what now?" Lucy asked.

"Lets get out of here while we can." Cana suggested. "We still need to find the others."

Loke glanced over his shoulder. "Somehow, I doubt that'll be easy."

The looked back at him wondering what he meant when they suddenly saw Caprico jump off his perch and land in front of them. He rose to his full height and crossed his arms. "Quite a shame. First Gabara was defeated so easily and now that creature is back to normal. But unfortunately for you, your battle is far from over."

Gray grunted with annoyance. "Great, I almost forgot about that guy."

"Guess the fight's still not over." Lucy said as she and the others stepped forward and got into a battle stance.

Caprico huffed at the group. "Your valiance is to be commended. However, I cannot allow you to interfere with our plans. The Grand Magic World will be created."

"Grand Magic World?" Cana questioned. "What are you even talking about?"

The humanoid goat's glasses glinted in the sunlight. "A world that our Lord Zeref shall create for wizards and wizards alone, as it should rightly be."

* * *

Natsu suddenly jumped up, his eyes wide as he looked around. "That smell! I know it!"

Godzilla blinked with confusion. "What smell? What are you talking about?"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed. "It has to be him. But why would he be on the island?"

"Uhhh, who's he talking about?" Rodan asked to no one in particular.

Carla looked at Wendy. "Wendy, can you smell it too?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head. "Not really, sorry. There's so many new scents out here that I'm having trouble telling who's who."

Happy tried to get the Salamanders attention. "Natsu, who'd you catch a whiff of? Jellal?"

"No, it's that masked guy we met on Galuna Island." Natsu eyes widened again when his keen smell caught the scent again and started running. "He's close!"

"Natsu wait!" Wendy called after.

"Don't just go and run off!" Rodan added, but the Salamander continued to run.

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess there's no point in trying to stop him."

Godzilla's gaze was focused on Natsu as his form began to disappear within the dark forest. "But just who was he talking about? And what happened on Galuna Island?"

"Oh, the usual routine." the blue Exceed casually said. "Stuff happened and then he had an all-out magic brawl with a guy."

"You think he wants revenge?" Rodan asked.

"I'm more concerned about all this Lost Magic business." Carla pointed out.

Panther Lily watched the Dragon Slayer leave. "I must admit, I'm envious of Natsu's powerful snout. He's just like an animal."

Carla gave a flat expression. "Well it is Nastu."

Godzilla turned to the rest of the group. "I'll go with him. Rodan, you stay here and look out for the others. Be sure to keep your guard up for any other Earth Conquerors or those Grimoire Heart humans."

Rodan nodded. "You got it Chief!"

The King of Monster began to stomp after Natsu when Happy sprouted his wings and flew off after him. "I'll go with you!"

As Godzilla and Happy disappeared within the dense forest, the others watched them leave. After a few minutes of silence, Rodan looked around at the group.

"So...anyone up for a game of Eye-Spy?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the island, Kain was sitting by a camp fire and was munching on a chicken leg. "This is a sticky situation we're in. We can't find Lord Zeref, our other team mates are gone, and my appetite is out of control."

"What the hell are you doing?!" He looked over to see Titanosaurus looking quite miffed at him. "What are you doing just sitting here eating when we should be busy searching?!"

"I know that I'm eating! I've got a bad appetite, okay?!" Kain retorted swallowed the leg he was eating whole. "But you know, now I'm starting to crave something sweet and sugary. Good thing I came prepared for that!" He reached into his cape and began digging something out. "This'll be glorious! I've been waiting just to taste you! Come to papa ice cream cone!"

However, much to his horror, the triple-layer ice cream cone he pulled out was already partially melted and was dripping everywhere. "NOOOOOO~!"

"...Someone please just put me in a concussion." Titanosaurus muttered.

* * *

Just off the coast of Tenrou Island, on a large, flat, rocky platform, surviving Rune Knights from the Magic Council Custody Enforcement ships that been attacked by Azuma were running about trying to help their wounded comrades that had been injured in the blasts to the several medical tents that had been set up all around.

A single Magic Council ship that hadn't been completely destroyed in the dark mages explosion was parked nearby with several Rune Knights working to try and patch up the holes and other damages. A man with long black hair that was tied back in a single ponytail and wore glasses stood on the ship and was shouting orders to the Rune Knights. "Look alive people! Get the wounded to the tents along the reef at once! We must heal them quickly! We'll worry repairs once we've secured the island!"

Lahar turned to a group a Rune Knights. "We're going to launch a full assault on the island! If you can hold a weapon-!" He was cut off when a figure teleported next to him. His eyes widened when he recognized the man as Mest Gryder of Fairy Tail. But to Lahar, he went by a different name. "Doranbolt? What happened? You look like you've been put through a meat grinder."

Mest, otherwise known as Doranbolt, shook his head. "Don't worry about me. How are the crew member?"

"There all fine." Lahar replied. "We had a few injuries, but thankfully no significant casualties."

"What about the Communication Lacrima?"

"It still works. Now can you tell me what happened out there?"

"I was making progress. Next thing I know a four-way war between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, Zeref and powerful monsters explodes in my face." Lahar's eyes widened as Doranbolt glanced back towards the island. "The attack on the ships was Grimoire Heart's dirty work." He clutched his side as he started walking away. "Where is the Communication Lacrima? The Council needs to know what's happening here."

Lahar was trembling. "This can't be coincidence. The biggest thorns in our sides somehow whined up gathered at the same place? If I were a gambling man, I'd say this game was rigged." He stared at his feet, his eyes trembling just as much as his body. "The chairman won't hesitate. You know how he is, as rigid as steel and swift to carry out judgement. With an opportunity like this in front of him, he may just decide to wipe them out."

Doranbolt turned around to face him with shock. "An Etherion blast?!"

Shaking his head, Lahar regained his composure. "If the chairman does resort to that, we have no choice but to obey."

"Out of the question!" Doranbolt suddenly bellowed. "I know the Council's had it in for Fairy Tail for a long time now, but they don't deserve the same fate as Zeref or Grimoire Heart!"

Lahar closed his eyes and dipped his head. It was clear he felt guilty knowing what he was doing, but had no other choice. "If I am ordered to execute them, that's what I'll do."

Doranbolt's eyes widened when he remembered Wendy and Rodan and how he had betrayed them. He felt guilt weighing down on him like a ton of bricks after realizing what he had done to them.

Lahar looked up at him expectantly. "Now, will you tell HQ or shall I?"

* * *

Gray, Cana, Lucy, Loke and Varan were left in shock and horror after hearing Caprico finish explaining Grimoire Heart's plan to them.

Loke glared at him. "What you're talking is genocide!"

"Only 10% of the population left to live?!" Cana repeated.

"Their plan...it's like the Earth Conquerors' plan." Varan said as he carried the unconscious King Caesar under his shoulder.

Lucy glared defiantly at him. "Do you honestly think that'll work?! People will fight to the end, till there's no where left!"

"Perhaps. Then again, Hades has yet to reveal the full extent of his plan." Caprico said without remorse. "He dreams of a heaven for those attuned with the Abyss of Sorcery. The Black Wizard will be ours, and once he is, the world you know will vanish. Once all the fire and dust have settled, it will be reborn."

Gray smacked his fist into his palm. "You talk too much. All I care about is making you pay dearly for coming into our house and acting like you own the place!"

Caprico knelt down and got into a battle stance. "My comrades and I have two missions. The first is to seize Zeref and deliver him safely to Master Hades. And the second one is to wipe Fairy Tail from existence."

"You think you can wipe us out?" Gray repeated. "Lets put that theory to the test."

"Wait!" Loke got in front of him with his arm out to stop him, catching him by surprise. Even Caprico was slightly surprised by his sudden interjection.

Lucy stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Covering your retreat." he answered as he stepped in front of. them "Since he's just one of the Seven Kin, it's safe to say there's a six-pack of nasty's somewhere out there. I'll hold him off while you hunt down the rest of his crew."

Gray, however, wasn't having it. "You got a screw loose? The four of us combined could barely take on that creepy frog guy and you wanna go solo on this guy?"

"That's because his magic was sapping your strength." Loke revealed as he glowered at Caprico. "Human Subordination Magic. It's ancient powerful stuff."

Cana eyes widened. "Human...Subordination?"

"It's also known as Ruler's Magic. It temporarily reduces the combat abilities and Magic Power of any human it affects. That's how that Gabara creep was able to get the upper hand against us during our battle" Loke's body glowed before he reappeared in his suit. "Celestial Spirits are immune to it, so we can fight evenly. You may have already figured this out..." His eyes narrowed at the humanoid goat. "...but _he's_ also a Celestial Spirit. Capricorn - the Sea Goat."

That left the others in shock. "That's crazy!" Gray exclaimed.

Cana was shocked. "Seriously?!"

"He's one of those spirits also?!" Varan also exclaimed.

Lucy on the other hand, was more worried that shocked. _'This is bad. Celestial Spirits fighting each other?'_ She recalled the incident back with the Oración Seis during her fight with Angel, when she was forced to watch Loke battle Aries, who had once both been contracted to Karen Lilica, a mage of Blue Pegasus. After she had been killed by Angel after Loke chose to stay in the human world to protect Aries from Karen's abuse, Angel had obtained Aries' key and used her to battle Loke. Lucy's gut churned at the thought of having to see all of that again. _'I can't let that happen again!'_

She stood up and faced Loke, who had his back turned to her. "We'll stay here and help."

"I don't think so." Loke denied, much to her surprise. He then pointed at Caprico. "How bout it Sea Goat? Feel like going toe-to-toe with a superior fighter? Let's do this!"

"I accept your challenge." Caprico replied. "To be honest Leo, I was beginning to wonder whether you remembered that you were a Celestial Spirit."

Loke looked back at the others. "Get out of here, I can handle it."

"We can't!" Lucy argued, shaking her head.

"I hate to say it Lucy, but he's right." Cana interrupted.

Gray nodded. "We're just a burden without our Magic Power. Loke knows what he's gotta do now, so lets make sure he can."

"Besides, we gotta get Caesar somewhere safe so he can recover." Varan added.

Lucy stared at the Lion Spirit with worry. "Loke."

Loke smiled at her. "Don't worry beautiful. I got this fight in the bag. Just focus on finding the others and stopping them."

"You can't expect me to leave you here to fight one of your own kind-!"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Loke's outburst made Lucy flinch back with surprise.

"I get the feeling there's more to this fight than Loke's willing to tell us." Cana observed.

"There's definitely some bad blood between the two of them." Gray turned to Lucy. "Time to go, so come on. You have faith in him, right?"

Lucy stared at the Lion Spirit before nodding wordlessly and turning to them. Loke sighed with relief as he watched them finally begin to leave until Lucy called out to him. "Loke! Win this! Please promise you'll come back safe and sound! Promise me!"

Getting over the shock of hearing her declaration, Loke smiled again and nodded.

"Lucy!" Gray called out as she turned to follow them.

Caprico's eyes widened behind his glasses when he heard her name, but that wasn't all. "I know that face..."

Loke reacted quickly and brought his arm up as his body glowed brightly. "You got bigger things to worry about at the moment!" The Sea Goat was momentarily caught off guard and was left open when Loke punched him square in the face and sent him flying into a wall. The Lion Spirit charged after him, but Caprico already got to his feet and drove his knee into his stomach.

Fighting through the pain, Loke managed to speak. "Just how long has it been since you left the Celestial Spirit World?"

"17 years." Caprico replied as he dodged a kick from Loke and flipped backwards.

"There's no way you've managed to last that long on your own power!" Loke shouted as he watched Caprico jump up. "Tell me, who are you contracted to?!"

"No human controls me. But I have plenty of servants of my own." Caprico swiped his hand as runes appeared from his fingertips. " **Hero of Rubengard-** "

Loke's eyes widened. _'An other-worldly gate?!'_

"- **San Jiao Shin!** " Upon Caprico's command, a bearded man dressed in green robes and carried a large spear appeared in a flash of light. The man slashed Loke across the stomach, making him cry out in pain before he vanished again.

"He's not a Celestial Spirit! What's going on?!" Loke wondered aloud.

Caprico explained. "General San Jiao Shin led the Anti-Government Forces to victory during the Rubengard Civil War in the year X779. He went missing shortly after, but the truth of the matter is that he became my slave. He lives and dies by my will."

The Lion Spirit was revolted. "You've gone over the edge! Keeping humans as puppets is barbaric!"

"And being a slave to your owner is somehow noble." the Sea Goat retorted.

"My owner has nothing to do with this!" Loke hissed angrily.

Caprico shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder, who exactly is holding your leash? Might it be that blonde girl you told to flee? She seemed quite fond of you." His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You never wanted to challenge me to a duel, did you Leo? This was just a way of getting her to safety while fooling me. A clever tactic."

Loke glared at him after he realized his plan. Caprico continued. "Being a puppet is such a thankless role to play, such a boring existence." However, he flinched when he recalled the Lucy's last words to Loke, for he had heard them from somewhere else before.

 _"Dear Capricorn, please promise you'll come back safe and sound. Promise me."_

Caprico couldn't believe it. _'That girl... She couldn't possibly- No!'_

Loke eyes widened with horror when he noticed him getting uneasy. _'He figured it out!'_

"I know exactly what you're trying to do Leo! Why you're protecting that one! I should've seen it before!" Caprico shouted as he gritted his teeth. "The resemblance is uncanny! She's the daughter of Layla Heartfilia!"

Loke noticed Caprico's change in demeanor and got ready. _'Here it goes! Time to bust out the big guns!'_

Veins popped from Caprico's face as he shouted at the top of his voice. "WHERE DID YOU SEND HER?! SHE CAN'T BE ALOUD TO LIVE!"

* * *

Natsu continued to chase after the familiar scent of the person he faced during the Galuna Island incident. The familiar scent of Zalty.

"He's close! I can smell him like he's right next to me!"

 **...**

Ultear held Zeref close to her. "Lord Zeref... With you, I shall create a new future."

* * *

 **And that wraps up the story for today folks! Man, I can't believe how long it took for me get his chapter out and how long it is as a whole. This might just be the longest chapter I've written to date. Anyway, please remember to comment on it and don't miss the next chapter.**

 **This is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Human Gate**


	26. Human Gate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! First off, let me clarify that for some reason the last chapter didn't come up saying it was updated for some reason. I'm not sure if it was a glitch in my computer or something else, but Chapter 24 is already out so go check it out.**

 **Also, I have a quick request to all you guys following this story. As of right now, I'm learning how to put together a fan video for this story on YouTube and I'm thinking that if any of you readers out there are good at making fan art, please leave me a PM and let me know if you guys are interested in sharing your art with me. I'm thinking that the art should feature scenes that I have written in the the chapters written so far. So if any of you are interested in doing that please PM me and let me know.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get into the story!**

 **P.S.- Please remember to leave a review and to leave constructive criticism. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 25: Human Gate_

Multiple explosions rang out within the ruins as Loke sent a volley of light rays towards Caprico, only for him to flip backwards and avoid the attack. Both Celestial Spirits seemed evenly matched so far, with neither of them willing to give up. Despite Loke being the leader of the 12 Zodiac Spirits, there was no telling just how much stronger the Sea Goat Spirit had become during the 17 years he had spent in the human realm.

After avoiding another assault from Loke, Caprico swiped his hand again as runes appeared from his fingertips. " **Hunter of Belparaso - Samagui!** " Upon his command, a man dressed in hunters clothing consisting of a helmet, fur leggings, a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared in a flash of light and jumped high into the air. "Eliminate Layla's daughter!" he ordered.

The Lion Spirit was left in shock. "Samagui of Belparaso? You've got to be kidding me?! He's a real life legendary hunter! There're even children's books about him!"

Samagui positioned himself and pulled back an arrow from his bow as his keen vision caught sight of Lucy through the dense trees below. "Wind, good. Ankle, good." He released and let the arrow fly, but it was stopped by Loke who cloaked his foot in light and destroyed it with a kick.

"What kind of hunter shoots people?!" he declared as his fist glowed with Regulus light and jumped up towards him. Loke punched at Samagui, but the hunter jumped into the air and, while still upside-down and much to Loke's surprise, shot two more arrows at him, the Lion Spirit destroyed those as well.

Samagui was hardly deterred and aimed another pair of arrows at him. "I hunt whatever my Master orders. Be it animal or man, my arrows will strike!" He launched the arrows towards Loke, who raised his fists in preparation.

"Not if I stop them!" he declared. Then suddenly, the pair of arrows curved upwards just as they were about to hit him, making his eyes widen in disbelief. "What the hell?! A curved shot?! I've never seen anything like it!" He watched the projectiles curve back downwards and heading straight towards the forest where he knew Lucy and the others were escaping.

Caprico grinned. "Indeed, that's precisely why I decided to enslave him. He's an excellent sniper. I have no doubt those arrows will strike his intended target."

"I don't think so!" Loke shouted as he chased after the arrows. He cloaked his fist with light and punched a nearby rock pillar, sending chunks of debris flying and crushing the arrows.

Samagui was dumbfounded. "He deflected my shot with debris!" Now Caprico gritted his teeth with frustration.

Loke stood up and casually pushed up his glasses. "While I will admit, Samagui is an excellent archer, but I'm afraid he's nothing compared to Sagittarius."

The Sea Goat pointed forwards. "Go! Find the girl and eliminate her at once!"

"Of course sir!" the hunter complied as he dashed forward. "A hunter never lets his prey escape!"

The leader of the Zodiac sighed and pushed his glasses up again. "Her name is Lucy. Do you have to keep calling her 'prey' or 'girl?' I mean, don't you think that's kind of insulting?"

"You will let me pass!" Samagui pulled out several throwing knives and tossed them towards Loke, who swiped his hand with Regulus light surrounding it and knocking them away.

Loke glared up at the hunter. "Not gonna happen." He then stoically struck Samagui in the cheek with a Regulus powered back-handed punch and sent him crashing into a wall, causing it to crumble as he disappeared into light.

Caprico clenched his jaw as the mounting frustration grew into sheer rage. He then thrust both his hands out as several light projectiles shot out. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" From the light beams, San Jiao Shin along with several other figures that resembled royal knights appeared and charged at the Lion Spirit.

Loke raised his fist as light shined from it an engulfed the area in a blinding flash of light, causing the enslaved people to vanish instantly. Caprico stepped back in shock at seeing his minions easily defeated. Loke turned to the Sea Goat. "I'm not moving until you start talking. Crux said 20 years ago you made a Celestial Spirit contract with Layla. Now I don't know what kind of agreement you made in the human world, but if that's true then there's one thing I do know. Since Layla is no longer with us, you should be fighting for her daughter Lucy. At least according to your contract."

As he spoke, Caprico eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "I don't understand why she doesn't seem to know anything about you. So, you wanna tell me what happened, Capricorn?" At first, the Goat Spirit was in a dead silence and was almost as still as a statue. It seemed that Loke's words had seemed to struck a nerve in him somewhere.

"...A Taboo."

His reply peeked Loke's interest as Caprico went on with a sinister look glimmering behind his dark glasses. "Every magic in existence has its own set of rules that must never be broken. And I broke one of those sacred rules."

"You did?" Loke asked with surprise.

"As a result, I was given this form." Caprico confirmed as he threw his head back and cackled madly. "Now I'm a goat! Isn't that funny!? Hahahahaha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was running down a rather rugged trail with Godzilla and Happy in hot pursuit. The Dragon Slayer was still following the trail of Zalty from Galuna Island and could tell that he was getting close.

"He must've gone this way!" he said. "I'm telling you, I smell him!"

"Would you please tell me what the Daiei is going on? Who is this person you're even following?" Godzilla asked in an annoyed tone.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "That guy from Galuna Island! I can smell him, he's definitely here!"

"But why would he be here in the first place?" Happy asked curiously as he flew by the two.

The Salamander glared ahead. "That's what I plan on finding out. Then when I do, I'm gonna beat the snot out'a him!"

Godzilla almost fumbled in shock at his declaration. " _That's_ the only reason you're tracking him?! Just so you can fight him?!"

"Well, yeah." Nastu replied casually. "Don't you usually follow other monsters so you can beat them up?"

The King of Monsters was both surprised and rather impressed by his comeback. "...Fair point."

Happy noticed that Natsu was running a little too fast on the rough trail and became a little worried. "Natsu, please slow down! The terrain here's super rugged!"

Then, as if on cue, the Dragon Slayer suddenly tripped up on a large leaf and started sliding down a hill. He started to scream as he continued to slide down, but his cries were soon replaced by loud grunts and groans as his motion sickness began to kick in, making his face turn a deep shade of much to the bemusement of the Kaiju and the Exceed above.

"Even sliding on a leaf makes him sick? Pathetic."

"Aye sir."

Natsu continued to slide down the steep slope until he came to a ramp-like rock formation that launched him into the air and sent him free falling into the trees below a small cliff. The Salamander tumbled through the thick branches of several trees until he finally hit solid ground, much to his displeasure though since he landed on his back.

"N-nope, that didn't hurt one bit..." he hissed as he rubbed his sore back, rebutting his statement. Natsu sat up to further nurse the pain, but stopped upon seeing a dark-haired figure sitting back against a nearby tree, clearly unconscious. He instantly recognized him as the person he encountered earlier, the one who tainted his scarf. "It's him."

"NATSU!" He looked up to see Happy soaring towards him at mach speed. "Watch out! Below you!"

The Dragon Slayer looked down just as the earth below him began to shake violently and noticed the hard dirt being pushed up. Just before anything else could happen though, he felt something grab him by the back of his scarf and yank him back as Godzilla pulled him out of the way just as another large tree suddenly sprouted out of the ground. The two stared up in awe as the tree rose higher and higher until its shadow covered them both.

"There's a sprouting seed hidden deep within the soil beneath you."

The smooth, feminine voice caught their attention and prevented them from questioning what had just happened as they both looked up to see a woman with dark purple hair sitting calmly on one of the branches of the new tree as Ultear made herself known. "The Arc of Time guided it to the future to become this tree. Where do you think your futures will guide you, I wonder. Well Natsu Dragneel, King Godzilla?"

"So you're the creep from before." Natsu said as he took a quick sniff of the air before glaring at her. "No doubt about it, I never forget a smell."

Godzilla stared up at Ultear. "So she's the one you were talking about? She doesn't match your description at all."

Happy hovered down to Natsu other side and also noticed her. "Hmm? The guy who used Lyon's group on Galuna Island?"

Suddenly, that Salamander pointed an accusing finger at the Time Witch. "Since when did you start dressing like a girl?!" Happy and Godzilla were equally floored by his words.

"Whoa! You're a cross dresser?!" the Exceed questioned with shock.

Ultear sweat dropped. "No. Actually, this is my real form. I'm a member of the Grimoire Heart Guild and leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. You may call me Ultear Milkovich."

Now it was Natsu's turn to sweat drop. "Ultimate...milk...sandwich?"

"Not even close!" Godzilla and Happy shrieked in unison.

"Don't tell me your guild has sent you after Zeref as well." Ultear said from her perch.

All three were dumbstruck by her words, but Natsu surprisingly was the one who put the pieces together first and looked over his shoulder at the unconscious black-haired man. "You mean that cry-baby is Zeref? The same guy who created Lullaby, Deliora and other bad stuff? For real?"

Happy's eyes widened. "It can't be! No way! Zeref died a long time ago!"

"Just so you know, I won't let you have him." Ultear warned. "The Black Wizard Zeref will belong only to me."

"Fine! I don't want him!" Natsu shouted angrily with a raised fist. "I just wanna get my hands on your guild! It's payback time for hurting our friends! Godzilla?!"

The King of Monster growled and nodded. "I'm with you Natsu!"

Ultear looked amused. "Oh? Well if that's the case, then I do believe I owe you one." A socket in her metal armband glowed as her crystal ball appeared. Her expression turned into a wicked smile as she brought her arm back with her ball in hand. "And this time, I mean business!"

* * *

While Natsu and Godzilla prepared to face Ultear, Erza, Juvia, and Manda were caught in a three-on-two standoff with Meredy facing them on one side and Gezora on the other. As of now, all attention was on the latter of the pair. And with the revelation of there being some sort of connection between Manda and Gezora, the two Fairy Tail mages were now wanting answers.

The first one to speak up to the sea serpent was Juvia. "Manda, how do you know him?"

At first, Manda couldn't reply, for all her attention was on the giant squid-like Kaiju standing before her. The same Kaiju that was once her partner nearly 6 years ago, back during a dark time in her life, a time where she was treated like a hunting dog to a race of tyrannic rulers who desired nothing but conquest. It was something she knew would be tough to explain to her friends, but she also knew that she would have to put behind her soon enough.

"That Juvia, is Gezora. My old partner."

Both mages blinked as they processed her words until their eyes widened. "Partner?!"

Manda nodded. "Many years ago, long before I first joined the Earth Defenders, myself, Gezora, Titanosaurus and Destroyah served under a race of sea-dwelling aliens called the Devonians." Erza and Juvia were both surprised at the latter two names mentioned, but let her continue. "The Devoinains had inhabited Terra's oceans many years ago and called it their new home after their old one was destroyed, but they became angry when humanity began to pollute the oceans with their toxic byproducts. They also feared that they would exploit the seas for themselves, so they planned on taking control of us sea-dwelling Kaiju to attack the surface world and prevent that from happening. We were forced to serve under them like attack dogs, hunting and attacking any humans that dared come by sea." She paused for a brief moment. "That is...until Godzilla stopped us."

"The brutish Monster King drew all four of us out to face him and we would have defeated him had humans yet again not intervened." Gezora continued in her place. "And because of that, he destroyed the entire Devonian Kingdom and wiped out all of its inhabitants in the process. You, Titanosaurus and Destroyah may have forgotten about them, but I have not."

"Only because you saw their cause similar to that of the Devonians!" Manda snapped at him. "But unlike you, I've finally moved on from that path! Godzilla showed me that there is more to life for a Kaiju than just running a rampage all over cities. Now I've found a cause that finally gives me purpose."

Gezora scoffed. "Like what? The Earth Defenders? You honestly believe that by protecting humanity that they will see our kind as more than just what we are on the outside? Wrong. All they ever see is what we are on the outside. We're all just mere monsters to them, mindless beasts with nothing but destruction in mind. And it is that mindset of their's that threatens our existence. SpaceGodzilla understands this and that is why I joined his cause."

Manda snarled. "Why you..."

It was then that Meredy finally spoke up in her robotic monotone voice, reminding the group of her presence. "Juvia Lockser; former member of Phantom Lord's Element Four. Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania. And finally, Manda, former stray Kaiju and current member of the Earth Defenders."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the girls accurate description. "Well, you've obviously done your research on us. And who might you be?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Erza demanded.

Meredy didn't answer right away, but they were put on edge when her Magic Power began to flare to life as a pinkish aura surrounded her being. "Answer has been deemed unnecessary. Commencing combat operations."

Erza got ready and raised her sword. "You two ready?"

"Yes." Juvia and Manda answered in unison. The former faced the pink-haired girl while the latter was focused on Gezora. However, as she faced Meredy, Juvia began to grow more concerned on a different matter. _'I know I have to stay and fight, but I'm so worried about Gray.'_ The mention of the Ice Mage made face flush slightly. _'I want nothing more than to rush to his side! For all I know, my beloved could be in terrible danger at this very moment!'_ She then began to imagine her and Gray reuniting and having a very... _intimate_ reunion.

Erza almost face palmed when she saw the Water Mage getting flustered for seemingly no reason and flashed a stern look. "You need to snap out of it right now!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Juvia stammered as she snapped out of her daydream.

Meanwhile, Gezora and Manda were engaged in a heated stare-down as they both glared daggers at each other. It was Gezora who broke the silence. "To be honest, I had hoped that you would've joined us and helped us end humanity together." He shook his head in disappointment. "Though now that I think about it, I doubt that you're in the mood for negotiations."

"You've got that right!" the sea serpent snarled. "I'm not the mindless beast I was 6 years ago! My heart belongs to the Earth Defenders!"

And with that, the battle finally began!

Meredy made the first move by raising her right arm into the air. " **Maguilty Sodom!** " To Erza and Juvia's surprise, multiple teal blades manifested around the girl and hovered in place.

Juvia looked on in shock. "Blades of Magic Power!"

"She can summon weapons just like I do?" Erza questioned.

"Go!" Meredy swiped her arm down and blades flew towards their designated targets. Erza and Juvia both jumped to the side as the teal blades shot by.

The Water Mage glared at her. "Nice try, but your attacks will have no affect on me! My body is made entirely of-" She was cut off when several blades grazed her arm and her side, causing her to scream in pain.

"Juvia!" Erza shouted.

Juvia was in utter shock at the immense pain she felt. _'I don't understand! How is she able to injure me?!'_

"When my blades strike, they stimulate the enemies pain receptors. One might say they link to sensation." Meredy explained.

"Such power..." Juvia hissed in pain as she clutched her side.

Erza's eyes narrowed. "I see. You're one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, aren't you?"

"I was not sent to answer questions." Meredy replied coldly as her aura faded. "Just eliminate the enemy; that is the mission I was given."

It was then that Gezora made his move. " **Ink Shot!** " A large blast of black ink shot out and flew towards the the group from behind.

Manda was close enough to act and countered by slamming her tail into the water. A wall of water shot up and blocked the attack, but left the black ooze pollute the water around them. "I see you've learned a new attack." Manda observed. "But I won't lose to you."

"Believe me," Gezora warned, "this is only the beginning of the battle.

* * *

Caprico chuckled darkly as a malicious aura surrounded him. "It's funny, I was thinking it's about time I took on a humanoid body. This is perfect."

"You're not even making sense anymore." Loke said as he kept a battle stance.

"I'll use my Human Subordination Magic!" The Sea Goat raised his arms out in front of him as dark shadows seeped from his open hands. The shadows swelled and surrounded the entire area in a thick layer of fog and shadow. " **Huma Raise!** "

Loke balled his fists tighter. "You realize that magic won't work on me. I'm not a human, remember? I'm a Celestial Spirit."

"Yes, and that would be the Taboo." Caprico's voice echoed throughout the ghastly area. "This magic is only supposed to be used on humans. Whoever dares to break that rule, completely merges with their target."

The Lion Spirits eyes widened in horrifying realization. "Hold on, you don't mean... Are you saying you're a human that'd _merged_ with Capricorn?!"

Another dark laughter echoed as a new voice spoke out. "I'm about to make your body my next conquest, Leo!" The ghastly laughter surrounded the Lion Spirit and echoed through his ears as the shadows began to bind around him.

"NO WAY!" Loke released a bright flash of light to free himself before punching Caprico in the stomach and knocking him unconscious.

 _"I'm afraid you're a tad too late."_

* * *

Lucy suddenly stopped running and turned back in the direction where they came, causing Gray, Cana and Varan to slow down and face her.

"What's the matter? We don't have time to be standing around." Gray pointed out.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just..." the Celestial Mage continued to stare off in the direction they came. "I'm wondering if we should go back and check on him."

Cana walked up to her. "I know you're worried, but that's not an option. Not now,"

"From what I could tell, it seemed like Loke had some sort of plan." Gray reassured.

"I'm sure he can handle it." Varan added while still carrying an unconscious King Caesar over his shoulder. "Besides, we'd probably just get in the way, considering the goat-guy's power."

The Ice Mage smiled with confidence. "He's got this in the bag, so don't worry about it, okay? Also, lets not forget that he's the leader of the Zodiac Spirits. Have a little faith in him."

Lucy turned back to them and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. C'mon! We have to meet up with the others and find the rest of the 7 Kin!"

Gray, Cana and Varan followed close beside her. "That's right!"

"Let's hurry!"

"Yeah!"

As they continued on their trek, Lucy still had her friend on her mind. _'Loke, no matter what happens, you have to come back safe and sound! You promised me!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Loke grunted in pain and rubbed his side. However, there was something quite off about him. His skin was now a dark shade of blue and he gave off a malicious vibe instead of his usual radiant one.

Hissing in pain and rubbing his side "Loke" looked down at the unconscious Caprico. "That hurts... Oh right, I forgot I him in battle." He looked down at his hand and chuckled. "Looks like I finally have a humanoid body again. Gotta say, Leo really knocked you out on your tail, didn't he goat man. I'm not gonna miss being in your body, but thanks for the help anyway."

"Loke" looked over himself and grinned. "Look at me, I've gone from goat to leader of the Zodiac. I'm Leo and my master is Miss Lucy Heartfilia. All I have to do is kill her and I'll be completely human again. That's right; it'll be easy. I'll have no problem getting close because she trust's Leo. How should I do it? A surprise attack? Or maybe I should enslave her and have some fun." His grin became cold and twisted at the thought of taking Lucy for himself. "After all, she's as beautiful as Lady Layla-"

Suddenly, a blast of energy shot through his abdomen and came out the other side, causing "Loke" to scream in pain. He looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see his assailant being none other than Caprico, or rather, Capricorn the Sea Goat.

"No! How could you do this?!" he shrieked. "Unhand me now!"

"I believe that Regulus has reached it's zenith, Zoldeo."

"Loke" flinched at that last word. "No! Don't say that name!" However, a torrent of black inky substance shot out from his chest and took the shape of a man with shaggy black hair and baggy purple cloths who screamed in terror as he was hurled into the air before dropping to the ground like a stone.

It was then that Loke's color began to return and he sighed with relief as Capricorn supported him. "Thank you...Capricorn."

"I apologize sir. I didn't want to use excessive force." Capricorn said with sincerity as he helped him up.

"No, it's all right. You had to use that much power. It's the only way you could've possible separated us." Loke assured him.

Zoldeo shivered as he slowly sat up. "I don't get it. How are you even able to move, Capricorn?!"

"Just before you took control over Sir Leo's body, he was able to grant me the use of his magic: Regulus, also known as the Light of the King." he revealed.

Zoldeo was shocked. "What?! Are you kidding me?! No! That was a transfer of Magic Power?!" Loke simply smirked in response, which aggravated Zoldeo. "Curse you! All that matters is that I'm finally myself again!"

Then suddenly, his body jolted and he looked down at his hands. He was shocked and horrified to see himself completely slowly disappearing. "No! I feel like my body is disintegrating! What's happening to me?! Make it stop, please!" He then reached out to the two Celestial Spirits. "Help me Capricorn! Don't let me disappear like this! You have to help me! LADY LAYLA~!" With that, he completely vanished until not a single piece of him remained.

Loke watched him disappear. "So that's the fate of those who break a sacred rule of magic."

Capricorn stared at the ground with a grim expression and sighed. He was conflicted, but he knew he had to explain what had happened. "...It happened 20 years ago. Lady Layla had suddenly fallen ill and was forced to retire from wizardry. Since she no longer had any use for us, she decided her three spirits, Aquarius, Cancer and myself, would be past on three of her servants."

His eyes narrowed with resentment. "One of them was Zoldeo. My key was given to him. However, before I moved on, Lady Layla and I made on final contract."

* * *

 _Capricorn knelt before Layla and bowed his head. "I promise you my lady, I'll protect your family for all eternity. In the future, should one of your descendants choose to follow the path of magic."_

 _Layla nodded with a smile. "Yes. Capricorn, I ask that you guide them along that path."_

* * *

Capricorn helped Loke sit on a nearby rock before he walked a few paces ahead to gaze at the horizon. "I see, that's how you were contracted to Lucy."

The Sea Goat nodded. "Yes, that's correct. In the beginning, Zoldeo consented to the arrangement. However, it wasn't long before he was forced to leave the manor. He began traveling aimlessly and eventually, he was exposed to the dark side of magic."

"I'm guessing he then broke a sacred rule and ended up merging with you. That kind of power can sometimes push people to the dark side." Loke began to recall his previous master, Karen Lilica, and remembered all the horrible things she did. "I know because I've witnessed it first hand. I can honestly say there's nothing more painful." He turned to Capricorn. "So tell me something, what do you think of Lucy now that you've met her?"

"She's definitely Lady Layla's daughter." he replied. "It's clear she loves her spirits and I can tell they love her in return."

"Does that mean you're willing to lend her your help Capricorn?" Loke asked hopefully. "She could really use it."

"...I can't." he said, much to the Lion Spirits surprise. "I'm sorry Sir Leo, but I'm afraid it's too late. I can't offer her my help now." However, he then turned and smiled at Loke. "I'm only saying that because she already has my power at her full disposal. Finally, I can return to my rightful owner."

* * *

Lucy stopped running once again when she noticed a small glow coming from the small leather pocket that held her Celestial Keys. She looked down at it and her eyes widened.

Cana and the others stopped and turned to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Don't tell me Loke's in trouble." Gray said.

Lucy simply smiled and shook her head. "Nope. He was just telling me he won!"

"Really?" Varan asked.

"I knew he could do it." Cana informed.

"He says he doesn't want to go into all the details right now, but apparently Capricorn switched over to our side." Lucy explained. "Also, he says the fight really took it out of him, so he's gonna try and recover his strength by going back to the Celestial World."

Gray's eyes widened at that last bit of info. "What?!"

"It makes sense." Cana wondered. "I mean he has been using his Magic Power to stay in the human world all this time."

And so the stage was set for Gray to go nuts. "But that ain't fair at all! He promised he'd be my partner, now he's backing out on me?!"

Lucy pulled out Loke's key and smiled apologetically. "He says he'll make it up to you later."

"What?! Forget him! You tell that four eyed freak I don't need his help to make S-Class!" he retorted.

Cana flinched at that last word and frowned. _'...S-Class.'_

Varan noticed her anxiety and came to her side. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good." she answered quietly, though Varan wasn't completely convinced.

"Okay, lets get moving you guys." Lucy announced.

Gray was already prepared to set off. "It's about time!"

"Hold on, I have an idea." Cana interrupted. "If we wanna find the other six creeps or others like that toad guy, it might be easier if we split up."

The Ice Mage raised his brow. "You think?"

"Are you crazy?!" Lucy exclaimed as she felt a shiver crawl down her spine. "I don't wanna risk running into one of them when I'm all by myself!"

Cana came up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, don't you worry! I'll be there to protect you Lucy!"

Lucy couldn't wrap her head around what on earth Cana was talking about, but Varan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Gray on the other hand, had another suspicion in mind. "I see. So when you said let's split up, you really meant let's ditch the guys." Okay, that was also a fair point to make.

"You're jealous." Cana came up behind Lucy and suddenly began to cup her breasts. "You just wanna see us compare cup sizes, don't ya?"

That playful accusation along with the Card Mage's current actions made Varan loose all concentration as he covered his eyes to preserve his dignity. "GAH! Jeez, don't you humans have _any_ decency or shame in anything?! Were did that thought even come from?!"

Thankfully he wasn't the only one put off by the remark, for Gray was also on the same boat. "That's not true and you know it, jeez! I just don't think splitting is a good idea, cause we'd be a lot stronger together than we are on our own."

Cana immediately released Lucy as her expression became dead serious, but there also seemed to be a scornful look in her eyes. "Listen Gray, the only reason I suggested we split up to search for the enemy is because I wanna get back to the S-Class Trials; and in order to do that, we have to wipe them out. Bet I know exactly why you're so against it: you're scared."

Lucy and Varan were both caught off guard by that bitter remark and wanted to testify against her, but Gray beat them to it as he turned the opposite way. "Fine, have it your way. Let's go ahead and split up here."

Varan looked between the two groups. He already seemed to understand what was going on with Cana and why she said what she said, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now. He turned towards a third path leading away from the clearing they were in. "Well, I'm taking Caesar back to base camp. I ain't gonna let another of those Earth Conquerors get to him in this state."

"Good idea. Be careful you guys!" Lucy called out.

"Right back at ya." Gray replied as he began to walk down his path.

Varan didn't say anything, but gave a silent huff and a nod in response as the three groups parted ways. He already knew what was going through the Card Mage's mind, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Natsu and Godzilla got into their battle stances as they faced Ultear, who smirked down at them from her perch. "Alright, I've had enough of you lady!" Natsu began to climb up the tree towards her. "You know if you and your friends hadn't interrupted our trial, I would already be an S-Class Wizard by now!"

"Are you positive that's what your future holds?" Ultear tossed her crystal ball towards him and forced the Dragon Slayer to jump off, but the ball suddenly began to glow as it made a U-turn and continuously slammed into him at high speeds. He cried out in pain before he cloaked his fist in flames and punched the orb as it tried to make another pass, causing it to shatter.

However, the orb instantly repaired itself and now Natsu found himself surrounded by multiple floating crystal balls. "Each one of these crystal balls contains a different possible future for you. Parallel worlds; I have the ability to create an infinite amount of futures and then compress them into a single future." As she explained, the balls began to come together as they all flew towards Natsu. " **Flash Forward!** "

Natsu braced himself for impact, but luckily for him, help came in the form of a several hundred pound angry saurian that stepped in front of him and fired a powerful beam of neon blue light that intercepted Ultear's attack and created a powerful explosion.

The Time Witch raised her brow with curiosity when Godzilla intercepted her attack and stood between her and Natsu. "Oh my, I almost forgot about you. Don't you worry, you'll have your fun, King Godzilla."

The King of Monster glared up at her. "And just how do you know who I am?"

"SpaceGodzilla has told quite a bit about you. To be honest, I thought he was over-exaggerating when he told us how strong you were, but now that I look at you in person, I guess he really wasn't bluffing. " Ultear replied.

Godzilla's eyes widened. _'SpaceGodzilla?! Then it is true! He really has allied the Earth Conqueror's with Grimoire Heart!'_

Ultear tapped her chin in thought. "Although, I do find it odd that you two carry a similar name. I wonder, is it because you two are related? Perhaps distant brothers in a way?"

At that moment, Godzilla began to see red at the mention of the crystalline beast being his blood relative. To him, SpaceGodzilla was a mistake, a heavily altered clone that should never have come to exist in the first place. He always despised it when he would always get under his nerves by calling him his blood brother, so much so that even the mere mention of it from an enemy was enough to set him off on a rage-fueled warpath.

And that rage was already beginning to surface. "He. Is not. My BROTHER!"

* * *

Back at the remains of Fairy Tail's base camp, under a tent, two bodies laid unconsciously and wrapped in bandages; the two being Gajeel and Mirajane. Gajeel was covered all over in bandages as to where Mira didn't have much of anything but patches on her cheeks and her abdomen and ribs covered were covered in bandages. Laying beside them, Baragon was also resting and had a bandage wrapped around his midsection from where he had been injured during his battle with Ganimes. While it wasn't quite as serious as Gajeel's or Mira's, the others still recommended that he get patched up since his healing factor was nowhere near as strong as Godzilla's.

The Shobijin looked over them from atop Mothra Leo to see both of them breathing soundly, but the odds of them getting back up again anytime soon was fairly slim. "They will both be okay for now, but they will need some rest."

Gorosaurus, Levy, Lisanna and the Mothra larvae looked down at their sleeping forms. The looks on the latter's had sadness and grief while Gorosaurus' was more concern.

"They'll pull through, but...I can't believe Gajeel and Mira were so easily defeated." Levy faintly muttered.

Lisanna looked down at her own knees with tears stinging her eyes while Mothra Leo laid beside her, chirping sadly. "I feel terrible about this. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not." Gorosaurus chided lightly. "It's nobody's fault. We all were just as caught off guard as anyone else. Besides, there's no way any of us could have been prepared for this."

They watched at Mothra Lea laid beside Mirajane's unconscious form, gently nudging her head with her own as if trying to coax her awake, but to no avail. Her twin noticed her distress and scuttled beside her as the Shobijin hovered down to stroke the side of her head. "Do not fret Lea, she will awaken eventually. All we can do is pray for now."

Lea nodded her head slowly, then suddenly, something unexpected happened.

The eldest larva's jerked up and she released a shrill cry that made Levy and Lisanna cover their ears while Gorosaursu and Leo both winced at the loud noise. They looked at her with expectancy as the brown worm crawled her way towards one of the nearby trees near the tent with Mothra Leo following in tow. Mothra Lea twisted around the tree for a bit before settling down.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Lea?" Levy inquired with concern.

The Shobijin observed the daughter of Mothra's position and their eyes widened with realization. "It's starting..."

"What's starting?" Lisanna asked with curiosity. The Shobijin turned to them with unreadable expressions.

"The end of Lea's larva stage."

At that moment, Mothra Lea let loose her silk webbing into the air as it began to rain down and cover herself in the strong, silky substance. Leo was also doing his part to help out as he too shot strands of webbing from his mandibles onto his twin sister to speed up the process. It wasn't long before the eldest larva was completely engulfed in a large, peanut-shaped cocoon of white silk.

"What do you mean it's the end of her larva stage?" the youngest Take-Over Mage asked yet again.

Gorosaurus turned to her. "Are you familiar with the life cycle of normal caterpillars?"

Levy and Lisanna looked at each other briefly before turning back to the theropod Kaiju. "Yeah."

"Then you should know by now that Lea is about to undergo a similar transformation, just like her mother before her." Gorosaurus explained.

At that moment, a light bulb went off in their heads. "Are you saying that she's gonna come out of their all grown up?" Levy asked with what sounded like hope in her voice.

"That is correct." the Shobijin replied, but they didn't look as hopeful as the two Fairy Tail mages. "While in her normal size, Lea could complete her transformation within several days. However, in her current size, It may take about three weeks."

At that moment, the two young mages felt like all hope had just exploded right in their faces. Three weeks?! They didn't have that much time to defeat Grimoire Heart or the Earth Conquerors! What were they supposed to do during that time?

Gorosaurus approached the twin fairies. "Is there any way to speed up the process? I get the feeling we could really use Lea in the upcoming fight."

The Shobijin glanced at each other before they looked back at him. "It could be possible. Although it may take quite some time, we might be able to shave her transformation time by some."

"What are we supposed to do?" They looked towards Lisanna who was starting to cry again. "Without the others here to help us, what do we do? It's...it's all my fault."

Before Gorosaurus could remind her of what he had said earlier, two pairs of footsteps was heard from behind. They sounded deep. "No, it's not anybody's fault." a manly voice said.

Recognizing it, they all turned around to see an upset Elfman, holding an unconscious and defeated Evergreen's body in his arms. He looked looked up to the sky, almost choking in regret of having his valuable partner defeated. Beside him, a bruised and scarred Zilla stumbled next to him, clearly having trouble walking straight from her multiple injuries.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we don't stand a chance against Grimoire Heart! Their way too strong!" he hollered, tears in his voice.

Lisanna looked to see Elfman crying, and she too had small tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm a sad excuse for a man!" Elfman cried. "I couldn't protect my big sister or my partners from those monsters!"

Zilla looked at him with sincerity. "Elfman..."

As the two youngest Strauss siblings shed tears while the three Kaiju looked completely useless, Levy looked with sadness at the ground, but she wasn't as sad, but more resolute.

"...It's time for us to come together." she said.

"Levy..." Lisanna didn't have much to say.

"No, she's right." Gorosaurus turned and his focus was on the two injured Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defender beneath the tent. "We have to come together, just like she said. We can't have their sacrifices be in vain. They risked their lives, knowing the fate they'd face. And now look at them. We have to come together. It's now or never."

Levy took over. "We all wanted to become S-Class Wizards so badly that we let the trial drive us apart." She sounded more composed now. "I know it was only for a little bit, but everyone was thinking about themselves instead of the guild."

As Elfman and Zilla looked at Levy, Evergreen's eyes slowly opened and she remained quiet as Levy continued.

"We can't afford to do that anymore." The Solid Script Mage looked up, tears flowing. "Our enemy may be overwhelming, but we're the Fairy Tail Guild! If we put all of our strength and our feelings together, there's no way they can beat us! Please everybody, we have to come to together! I'm begging you...for Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Lucy cocked her head in confusion. "Mavis' grave?"

"Yeah, you said you figured out where it is right?" she replied rather hopefully. "I was gonna ask you about it earlier, but then all the crazy stuff started happening."

The blonde Celestial Mage wasn't sure why she would pick now to ask about it, but she trusted her so there wouldn't be any harm in it. "Sure, I'll tell you. But I gotta warn you, I could be totally wrong. There was a lot of guess work involved. First of all, I decided to think of a list of words that might somehow be connected to the word 'grave'. But sadly, no single words was six letters long."

Now it was Cana's turned to look confused. "Wait, I don't get it. Where did you get the idea that there needed to be six letters in the word?"

"From the time limit, silly! We were supposed to find the grave in six hours. I figured that number had to be important." She made it sound like it was obvious. She then knelt down and picked up a stack as she began to draw a word into the dirt. "Now I know it's a bit of a stretch, but I thought of a word that not only has six letters, but also relates to the words 'grave' and 'time': Demise. " She finished drawing said word into the dirt. "Essentially, it means to end. It's associated with death and therefore graves, meets the letter requirement, and has a time element to it."

Cana was floored by how Lucy had solved it. She continued. "Okay, here's where things get iffy. This is just a hunch, but when you look at the word demise, there's one letter that's different from the others. Wanna guess?"

"Umm...I don't know." she shrugged.

Lucy pointed her stick at the word. "There's one letter that's used twice: E! Doesn't that seem kinda suspicious to you?"

"What's it mean?" Cana inquired.

"Remember how all the paths we chose at the very beginning of the trial were marked with letters?" she asked in response.

Cana did in fact remembered. "Back in the first round!"

Lucy nodded. "Yep, you got it; Route E. I think...that's where..." Suddenly, the blonde trailed off before collapsing on the ground. The source of her sudden comatose state being none other than Cana's Sleep Card.

"...You've been a big help. Thank you." Cana gently rested her against a rock before dashing off, but not before casting one last regretful glance at her. "...I'm so sorry Lucy." And with that, she disappeared down the dirt path.

Unfortunately, by either luck or sheer coincidence, heavy footsteps approached the sleeping Celestial Mage as a shadowy figure towered over her. Kain Hikaru stared down at the sleeping girl with a look of killing intent in his eyes.

* * *

 **And cut! Once again, I want to thank you guys for all of your support. Also don't forget, if any of you guys are fan artists, please send me a PM if you are willing to make some fan art of this story for my YouTube video that I plan on putting together. Remember to PM me first though if you volunteer so that I know first. Once again, thank you for supporting this story and I will see you next time!**

 **Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Lucy Fire**


	27. Lucy Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey everybody!** **Sorry about the delay, but I've been pretty busy lately with other things that needed to be taken care of now that I've graduated from high school.** **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, cause I'm feeling pretty proud of how it's been going so far. Also, I noticed that a YouTuber named Fanmader created a video titled "godzilla rulers of earthland (BESCHREIBUNG LESEN)" If you are a reader and are reading this now Fanmader, than I want to seriously thank you for making that video! I never expected my story to get so popular in that way, so thank you very much! I think I will have that video be the opening for the Tenrou Isl** **and Arc.**

 **If you or anybody else reading this story right now are YouTubers, please make another for when the next story arc comes out and I'll have that be the opening for that arc. Again, thanks a bunch Fanmader, I really liked you video!**

 **Also, I am really surprised; this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I knew I wanted this chapter to be the one that explain's why Titanosaurus turned bad and show his battle with Godzilla, but I didn't expect it to be this long.**

 **Oh, and one more thing! I know a lot of you guys are wondering about where the wikia page for this story is. Well bad news, I had to do a clean up on my computer because it was having performance issues and I lost it. I am still in the process of trying to get it back but if I can't, then I'll just have to start over again. Again, sorry about that.** **Anyway, enough of that. Lets start the chapter!**

 **P.S.- Please review and leave constructive criticism if you notice any mistakes or typos. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter 26: Lucy Fire_

 **The Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Japan; Terran Realm - 2015:**

 _In the dark depths of the Pacific off the coast of Japan, a massive figure swam on and on only a few feet from the ocean's surface. Just several hours ago, word had gotten out of a Kaiju sighting off the coast of Kyoto and all military units in the country were put on high alert to keep watch. However, what none of them realized was that a different force had also received word of the sighting and were just as curious about._

 _So it was a good thing Titanosaurus just so happened to be on patrol nearby to get the word._

 _When the news of a possible Kaiju sighting had reached the Earth Defenders, they were concerned of it being one of the more malicious Kaiju and that a possible attack was imminent. Thankfully, they knew that the amphibious dinosaur was near the area and so the Shobijin sent him a telepathic message to let him know to be on the look out for any possible threats._ _So far, he had yet to sense anything yet, but kept his acute senses sharp for even the slightest changes in the water._

 _It had been a full year since the Trilopod War and the formation of the Earth Defenders and yet Titanosaurus still felt new to the whole 'hero' gimmick. Sure, he had helped save the world once before when SpaceGodzilla and the three other space monsters invaded in 2006, (even though he and Battra both ended up being beaten by the crystalline beast) but then came the incident in 2010 when he and several other aquatic-based Kaiju became controlled by the Devonians and forced to attack the humans and Godzilla only to be freed once they were destroyed. Then the Trilopods captured him and most of the other Earth Kaiju and brought to Los Angeles. It was then he and the others were deemed as protectors of Terra when they managed to defeat them all before eventually joining up with Godzilla and the others to form the Earth Defenders._

 _Titanosaurus enjoyed the chance at being free and to be able to prove to humanity that he wasn't the same mindless attack dog he had been turned into when the Devonians controlled him. He liked being part of the Earth Defenders and was even offered to lead his own team withing the faction alongside Kamoebas, Kumonga, and Zilla. H_ _e really enjoyed working with his teammates, even if he never openly admitted it._

 _Suddenly, his train of thought was cut off when he felt a sudden wave of pain rush through his head, causing him to let out a roar of pain and halt his advance. Air bubbles shot from his mouth as he roared. Then, just as fast as it appeared, the pain simply vanished._ _Titanosaurus panted as he regained his bearings and darted his head from side to side, but saw nothing that could've been the source of his sudden discomfort, just deep, dark water as far as the eye could see._

 _ **"(W-What the Daiei was that?)"** he asked himself. **"(That wasn't sonar or echolocation. It felt different... Just what was it?)"**_

 _Then, just as he asked that, the feeling suddenly returned! He roared again and clutched his head as the sharp pain returned. However, there was something else. He could've sworn he could see a vague picture in his mind of multiple shadowy figures and could hear screams of terror ringing through his ears._

 _ **"(Wh-What is this?!)"** Suddenly, he felt an invisible force seemingly take hold of him and begin leading him in the direction of the shore, straight for Kyoto. As soon as he broke the surface of the water and entered the city, he was already met with resistance as multiple military vehicles tried to stop him, but the strange force was forcing him to continue his course. It was strange, he was feeling emotions that weren't his own: fear, anxiety, sadness... It was as if he was feeling someone else's emotions._

 ** _"(Whatever this is, I have to find out what it is!)"_**

 _As soon as Titanosaurus was out of the city, he arrived in a small suburban area and found himself approaching a small house. When he got close enough, he bent down to get a closer look and saw himself face-to-face with a human boy._

 _"Did I call you here?" he asked as he poked his head out a second story window._

 _ **"(Call? What does he mean?)"** Of course to the human, all he could hear was growls coming from the Kaiju instead of words._

 _The two then glanced towards the city and saw a path of destruction left in their wake and they could see smoke and fire coming from the city._

 _"Oh man... Did we do all of this?" the boy asked himself._

 _As soon as Titanosaurus saw the destruction caused by his little detour, he felt a wave of dread wash over him. **"(Good Tanaka... Godzilla's going to kill me when he finds out about this.)"**_

 _Suddenly, he felt two other presences coming from within the house with the boy and peered through to see two shadowy figures sneaking towards the human from behind. Even without his sixth sense, he could practically smell the malice they gave off and it caused him to growl._

 _"What's wrong?" the boy inquired as he backed off a little._

 _ **"(Don't back up! Those things are behind you!)"** he exclaimed to try and warn the human, but of course, only growls came out._

 _"What are you- I don't understand... There's no one here but me. I don't sense any-"_

 _The boy was cut of when one of the dark figures pulled out a strange object and zapped the boy in the back with it, causing him to cry out in pain and collapse to the floor._

 _ **"(Leave him alone!)"** Titanosaurus roared and raised his clawed hand to attack the assailants._

 _One of the figures brought a wrist-mounted device towards his face and began to speak into it. "The boy is down. I recommend immediate retrieval before the monster destroys us."_

 _Just as Titanosaurus was about to attack the dark figures, a ship appeared from a red cloud of smoke and static behind him and shot a thin beam of energy at him and he suddenly vanished. The same beam shot at the human and the shady figures and they too disappeared before the ship also vanished._

* * *

 **Unknown Location:**

 _Titanosaurus' eyes slowly opened and his vision was slightly blurred, but he was still able to the starry sky above. Was he just dreaming? Perhaps he had dozed off and he was just dreaming._

 _However, when he tried to move, he found that his arms and legs were immobile. He looked down and saw that he was standing in a massive tub of water that went up to his waist and his wrists were held with iron braces that were tied to the sides of the tube. He also noticed that when he tried to look around him, he was blinded by large search lights that were pointed at his face._

 ** _"(W-What's going on?)"_**

 _When his vision cleared up, his eyes went wide._

 _All around him was what looked like a city of steel with massive armies of alien-like beings walking around below along with strange armored vehicles beside them. Several large steel towers protected by large cages littered the area and strange robots that reminded him of Godzilla that were still only partially built stood on large platforms and were also protected by cages. Dark mountains could be seen in the distance surrounding the city and when he took a longer look up at the sky, he saw what looked like a large red planet being slowly sucked into a black hole._

 _ **"(No...no no no NO NO!)"** he repeated as he struggled against his restraints and roared. **"(This can't be happening!)"**_

 _Meanwhile, in one of the structures nearby, one of the aliens stood beside a man in a white lab coat and addressed him as he looked at a tablet that showed the human boy strapped to a table. "Impressive. Even with the dampeners on him he is getting through to the monster. We'll have to increase their potency. Both the boy and the monster are incredible specimens, Mugal." he addressed the man. "With Titanosaurus, our Mechagodzilla's and our armada, Earth will most certainly be ours. Imagine if we find others like this boy. We would be unstoppable."_

 _"There may be others, but we are running out of time. We have less than a month before the black hole tears our planet to pieces. We must act soon." Mugal replied as he began to morph into an alien creature like the others around him. "The Earthlings are currently consumed by their monster threat. I was able to penetrate their most secret of organizations and they have no idea of our existence. My hope is we will be on them with our armada and our monsters before they know what hit them."_

 _"Are you sure the boy will help us?" the other alien asked._

 _Mugal nodded. "Yes, but we have to keep him sedated until we return to Earth and unleash him and his monster. I'm afraid his telepathy might be strong enough to penetrate even our protected alien minds." He looked through a glass window that showed a black haired woman standing beside the boy. "The boy trusts Miki and loves his parents deeply. If we can convince him he is doing this to save them, we may stand a chance."_

 _A grin crossed Mugal's lips. "Hopefully, Tristan's anger will be enough to save our race and deliver us a new home on Earth."_

* * *

 **Tenrou Island; Earthland Realm - Present day:**

Titanosaurus stared at the ground, his eyes unable to go anywhere else. His gaze trailed forward like a zombie, but his face showed a bitter expression as the memories flowed through his mind. The constant memories popping inside his head was not only aggravating, it was heart wrenching for him. His three-fingered hands balled into fists and clenched together so tight that they bones crackled and popped a little.

He straightened up a little and continued to walk down the dirt path he found himself on, his bitter expression never leaving his face. _'I believed in them. I thought we were all brothers and sisters; a family._ _But now, I don't know anymore._ _'_ His eyes went narrow as he glared ahead. _'I believed that they would be there for me. But instead, they nearly left me to become another slave yet again.'_

Titanosaurus' lips curled back into a toothy snarl. "Mark my words Godzilla, I will make you and every last of these vile, manipulative humans suffer ten times more than I did. But first, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT FAT BAFOON RUN OFF TO?!" he shouted out as he stood in an empty clearing by himself.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and the first sight she saw was a tall, chubby yet muscular pale man with shaggy black hair, thick eyebrows and wearing a yellow cape raise one of his feet before launching it towards her head. She screamed as she jumped back just as his foot smashed into the hard ground where she was earlier.

"Hold on! Did I miss something? Where'd the wrestler come from?!" Lucy looked up at Kain as he glared down at her. _'Don't tell me this guy's one of the Seven Kin!'_ She then looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Cana? Where's she go?" She glared back at Kain. "Where's my friend, dough boy?!"

Kain shrugged his shoulders. "The ladies room maybe?"

"What have you done with her?!" Lucy demanded.

"Listen, there's no reason for you to be worried about your little friend right now."

"Why? Do you know something that I don't?" Lucy asked as she got to her feet.

Kain's glare darkened. "I know you're not gonna live long enough to see her again."

Lucy was still confused about what was happening. _'Okay, I'm totally confused. Was I sleeping a minute ago? How did I loose track of Cana? I hope she's not dealing with another of these creeps.'_ She glared back at Kain. _'I don't know what's going on, but I need to take this guy down quick.'_

When Kain noticed her glare, he suddenly bolted behind a tree and poked his head out from behind it. "You know glaring at me like that ain't gonna save you! You might think it's intimidating, but it's not! Do you have any idea who I am lady? I'm Kain Hikaru, one of the deadly Seven Kin of Purgatory! I'm super strong and stuff!"

"Strength doesn't mean jack squat!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at him. "To a member of Fairy Tail me, facing a strong opponent is just another challenge! I'll take you on, and I'll defeat you!"

Kain started sweating profusely before raising his hand. "Uhhh...First answer one question!" He then began scratching his hair. "I feel something prissily on my head. Do you see anything?"

"...You mean your hair?" Lucy asked with a raised brow. Kain pointed at her and she sweat dropped. "Great, another weirdo."

The Grimoire Heart mage reached into his cape and started digging for something. "Fine, you asked for it now. Prepare to face my Witching Hour Curse Magic! You should've run while you had the chance!" He then pulled out a strange looking doll and presented it to Lucy. "Before I destroy you, would you mind giving me a strand of your hair?"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"C'mon! If you don't give me a strand of your hair, then I can't curse you with my Mr. Cursy doll."

"Yeah...not happening."

He continued to hold out his doll. "All I need is one flimsy little strand and Mr. Cursy will let me control you however I want. You'll be pudding in my hands." He then began to drool in hunger. "Mmmm...pudding~"

"Telling me creepy stuff like that isn't gonna help me get your hands on my hair!" Lucy whined as she covered her hair with her hands. Kain pointed at her again like he had an epiphany and she sweat dropped again. "You're just realizing this now?! Besides, everybody knows that voodoo dolls are bogus. You can't scare me with a bluff, dough boy."

Kain cocked his head. "That's not his name. I already told you it's Mr. Cursy! Get it straight lady! You don't have to be rude just because I wanna kill you!"

"Uhh, no. I meant 'bluff' as in an exaggeration. You know, like telling people you're bloated instead of fat."

Her intended insult seemed to fly over Kain's head, but he gasped at a different insult. "Wait, are you calling me a liar?! Because that's even worse!"

He began scratching at his head feverishly as his body began tremble, making Lucy step back. "I think I just lit a short fuse on a stick of stupid." He then yanked a piece of his own hair out, making the Celestial Mage shriek. "This guy's a total nut job!"

He then got in her face and showed the strand of hair he plucked out. "If that's what you think, then give it a try for yourself."

"Wha?! Are you messing with me?!"

Kain stuck the piece of hair on Mr. Cursy's head and handed it to Lucy. "We'll use my bristle for demonstration. Just stick it on Mr. Cursy's head, like this."

Lucy took the doll and stared at it with a flat expression, but Kain seemed proud. "There, see? Do you feel the power? You can apologize to me anytime now. Feel free to give him plenty of hugs and kisses to." He then started to rub his growling stomach. "By the way, I'm starting to get hungry. So can we fight later-"

He was interrupted when Lucy slammed the dolls head into the ground, causing Kain to slam into the ground as well and making Lucy laugh out loud. "Okay, that's enough lady-" Lucy then turned Mr. Cursy upside down and yanked on its legs, making Kain to the same thing. The dark mage wheezed in pain. "Hey! It's my turn now!"

The Celestial mage spun the doll on its head like a top and made Kain do the same thing before making it do various yoga posses, much to his pain. "You witch! Gimme Mr. Cursy!"

"What's the rush? There's still plenty of embarrassing posses we haven't tried yet." she said as she positioned the doll into various posses.

However, Kain didn't look embarrassed at all. In fact, he seemed to be...enjoying it. "Yeah baby! Like that? Check it!"

"You're not supposed to enjoy it!" she shrieked.

"You know what?! Screw you!" Kain rushed forward and yanked the doll from Lucy's hands, forcing her jump out of the way to avoid getting run over by him. He firmly planted his foot into the ground to stop himself before facing Lucy. "Alright, now I'm angry! And you can just forget about asking me on a date, you hear me?! I won't waste my feelings on a bully who won't share her toys!"

"Trust me, I'll find a way to get over it!" she retorted.

The dark mage crouched down and got into a running position. "It's time for a nonstop ride on the Kain-Pain Train!" He then charged after Lucy, who screamed as she started running the opposite way, but Kain was right on her tail as he plowed through trees with just his bare hands.

Lucy reached into her keys bag and rummaged through her Celestial Spirit Keys. "Sorry, but I'm putting the brakes on this train!"

Suddenly, Kain burst into tears as he continued to chase her. "Don't run away from me! WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU?!"

"I'll have to fight big and creepy with big and creepy!" She pivoted 180 degrees so that she was facing Kain and pulled out one of her Zodiac Keys. " **Open: Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!** "

The Bull Spirit appeared in a flash of light and swung his ax down towards the dark mage, but Kain was able to stop it by catching it between the palms of his hands. Kain raised his thick eye brows in surprise. "Celestial Spirit Magic? And an ax-swinging bull cow?"

"Listen up heifer! The only bovine who's gonna plow Ms. Lucy's pasture is the beefcake in front of ya!" the usual pervy Taurus exclaimed as he glared at Kain.

A look of hunger flashed on Kain's face as he let go of the ax and jumped back a little. "You know, I haven't had steak in a while. Is is okay if I take a bite?"

"No, but you kiss my flank while I beat you!" the Bull Spirit retorted angrily.

Lucy pointed at him. "Hey Taurus! Show this doll-loving sumo-reject we don't take any bull!"

Taurus lunged at Kain with his ax ready. "Moooo~! Then how's about a peak up that skirt of yours-"

" **Dodoskoi!** " Kain suddenly palm-striked Taurus in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Lucy's eyes widened. "How did chunky-style get the drop on you?!"

"I don't know...but I'm tenderized. Smoo~ches." Taurus groaned as he disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Kain stomped on the ground like a sumo wrestler with his hands on his bent knees. "The appetite's roaring and I'm suddenly in the mood for strip steak."

"Strip-what?!" Lucy shrieked. She then turned and continued running when Kain started chasing her again.

"Get back here!" he shouted.

Lucy screamed as she ran as fast as she could. "What's with this guy?! He's strong even without magic! And how's someone his size so light on his feet?!" Her eyes suddenly widened. "His feet! Wait a minute, I got it!" She then pulled out another key as it glowed. " **Open: Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!** "

Sagittarius appeared from the light and saluted in his traditional manner. "Howdy do, my lady?"

Kain's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and drool was practically pouring from his mouth as he suddenly pulled out a plate and a pair of chopsticks from out of nowhere. "Horse meat?! Yummy!"

"Quick! Aim for his stubby legs! Trip him up!" Lucy ordered.

Rightyo!" the Archer Spirit complied as he pulled back multiple arrows from his bow. "I'm not letting you get your hands on Lady Lucy or your chopsticks on me!"

He fired a barrage of arrows at him, but the dark mage suddenly kicked the arrows and sent them flying right back. " **Dadasu Turn!** "

Sagittarius' eyes widened. "He deflected them?!"

"No way!" Lucy exasperated in fright. The arrows struck both of them as they cried out in pain. Lucy collapsed to the ground while Sagittarius disappeared. "Okay...now I'm angry!" she growled as she slowly got back up and whipped out yet another key. " **Open: Gate of the Scorpion - Scorpio!** "

Scorpio appeared once again and made his double peace sign. "Oh yeah! I'm back and I'm still wicked!" He then glanced back at Lucy. "Can we make this quick? Me and Aquarius are having our own little island adventure and I'd hate to leave her hanging ten. You feel me?"

Lucy nodded nervously, not wanting to unintentionally invoke the wrath of the Water Bearer. "By all means, get back as fast as you can! I don't wanna give her any more reasons to start plotting my demise!"

"Just because you're on a trip with your girlfriend doesn't mean you've gotta rub it in my face! Gosh!" Kain shouted angrily.

The Scorpion Spirit crouched down and fired a torrent of sand from the nozzle at the end of his tail. " **Sand Buster!** "

The dark mage blocked the attacked with his bare hands, though some sand still got in his face as it dissipated. "I could go for a grilled scorpion, but I'd rather not have all this sand." He then let out a sneeze as a large snot glob shot from his nose and onto the ground.

"Aw man! That is wicked nasty!" Scorpio exclaimed in disgust.

"So uhh...what now?" Lucy asked nervously.

Kain suddenly appeared in front of them and palm-struck them into the air. " **Dodoskoi!** "

As they both continued to fly through the air, Scorpio crossed his arms nonchalantly. "Hey Lucy? Since my say ain't worth squat, I'll be getting back to my Bahama-mama. That cool? Wicked." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke back to the Celsetial World.

"So _not_ cool!" Lucy shrieked as she started falling back down to earth. "This blows! I'm running out of spirits!"

"Mr. Cursy still has my bristle on his head." Lucy looked down and saw that both Kain and his doll looked like they were made of iron. "So what do you think would happen I could change what his body was made of?"

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise. "He's made cursing himself an advantage?"

Kain picked up his doll and raised it. "Change Mr. Cursy. I'm getting tired of being iron. **Light Doll!**." Mr. Cursy became surrounded by a radiant glow as Kain delivered a light-induced palm-strike to Lucy before she even hit the ground. " **Shining Dodoskoi!** "

Lucy screamed in pain as part of her shirt was torn to shreds from the force of the attack and crashed to the ground.

"You can't defeat me lady. I may not look very tough, but I'm still one of the Seven Kin." Kain stomped on the ground in a sumo fashion yet again. "You better summon something tasty before I _really_ get mad!"

The Celestial mage hissed in pain as she rummaged through her remaining keys. "Well, he's not much of a fighter, but I bet he'll make for a good distraction." This time, she whipped out a Silver Celestial Key. " **Open: Gate of the Canis Minor - Nikora!** "

From her key, Plue appeared and started doing a dance, which made Kain get down on his knees from how adorable he was. "It's so cute I could just die! I just wanna pick him up and hold him and squeeze him and cuddle him and..." Drool began drip from his mouth again as another hungry look appeared in his eyes, making Plue cry out and jump into Lucy's arms as she once again started running away. "Gimme the yummy little thingy!"

"Guess my plan backfired!" Once Plue disappeared, Lucy turned and pulled out yet another golden key. "Help me out Cancer!"

The Crab Spirit appeared and snipped his scissors. "Long time no see, baby."

"Holy crab legs!" Kain exclaimed with joy.

Cancer suddenly came up to Lucy while snipping his scissors. "What's the deal? You don't write or call and your hair needs a trim in the worst way. Now, how's about we start with some de-conditioning."

Lucy smiled as she sweat dropped. "I see you're just as clueless as ever." She then gestured over to Kain who was sitting in front of an iron pot filled with boiling water. "Go over and fight tubby!"

Cancer looked a little hesitant. "Sorry baby, but I've got a fear of pots and boiling water."

"Well get over it! I need you to give him a haircut so bad he'll run away in shame."

"You got it baby!" he replied with all hesitation seemingly vanishing as he lunged at Kain and snipped his scissors at his hair. "Like your haircut, baby?"

However, he was shocked to see that the dark mages frizzy hair didn't even have a single hair loose as he just scratched at it in annoyance. "What?! No way!" He then noticed that the sharp edges of his scissors had cracked and had become dull. "How did you wear down my babies, baby?!"

Kain grinned proudly at him. "Ha! My bristles haven't seen shampoo since the Stone Age, pal."

Cancer sweat dropped. "That's not something to be proud of!"

" **Dodoskoi!** " The dark mage palm-struck Cancer and sent him flying through the air as he vanished as well.

Finally, Lucy pulled out one last Celestial Key. "Only one shot left! Get 'em Aries!"

"I'll do my best." Aries said as she appeared.

Kain ran up to her with drool coming from his mouth. "You better have food for me! My stomach's trying to eat itself!"

"Sorry... I wish I could satisfy you." Aries apologized as she squirmed uncomfortably.

He instantly froze with a distraught look on his face. "Wait a minute, why are you apologizing to me?"

Aries continued to squirm. "Well because...you're starving, and I can't do anything to help you!" She broke down in tears and started running away. "Sorry!"

"Please don't go!" Kain cried out after her. "My darling, I hate to see you cry. Can't you tell how much I love you?"

"Y-you do?" Aries sniffled while Lucy looked on with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yes, with all my heart." Kain replied as he imagined himself as a handsome, well-built man.

Aries started squirming nervously again. "Will you hold me in your massive arms?"

Kain's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Are you crazy?! Of course I will, dear!"

"Okay my love~" Aries rushed towards Kain who held his arms out.

"That's my girl! Run into my arms, sweet heart!" As the two embraced, Kain smiled. "Aries, thanks for filling my life with wonderfully woolly joy."

Aries smiled back. "I know we just met today, but I love you."

"Lay it on him." Lucy said flatly.

" **Wool Bomb!** " Suddenly, Aries shot a blast of pink wool from her hand pointblank into the dark mages face. "I hope that I've properly served you Miss Lucy."

The Celestial mage sweat dropped with a smile. "Yeah, you did great. I never knew you were such a good actress. Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Aries smiled. "Oh, Loke taught me.

 _"Turn on the waterworks and men'll be putty in your hands, then you hit 'em with a surprise attack. Trust me, this trick will make an asset to Lucy."_

"...Yeah, remind to talk to him."

A growl was suddenly heard from inside the wool. "Why Aries?! I know I can be clingy, but why did you have to break my heart?!" Kain burst from the wool with an angry bellow as he palm-struck both Lucy and Aries and sent them flying. " **Dodoskoi!** "

"I'm so sorry~!" Aries cried out as she finally vanished as well.

Kain glared darkly up at Lucy who was starting to fall back down to the ground. "Fine then. I'll have to satisfy my hunger with a full course dinner of pain and suffering!" He then tossed Mr. Cursy up into the air. " **Cotton Doll!** "

The doll transformed into a cotton like substance that allowed him to float high in the air ad watch as Lucy tumbled down a dirk path. "Last stop on the Kain-Pain Trail! **Iron Doll!** " Kain's body once again transformed into pure iron as he began to free fall towards Lucy.

* * *

Natsu and Happy had to cover their eyes as Godzilla unleashed another blast of his Atomic Breath towards where Utear was, which also kicked up a lot of dust in the process. The Time Mage jumped over the beam and dodged it, but she could still feel the searing heat emanating from it. It was starting to become clear that what she said had set the saurian off.

"His power's crazy strong!" Happy had to yell over the howling gale created by Godzilla's attack striking a group of trees behind Ultear.

Natsu, however, looked completely amazed at the sheer destruction Godzilla was causing right now. "Oh man, he's so awesome!"

Ultear landed back on the ground and observed the path of destruction Godzilla's attack had created. A large trench was carved into the hard dirt ground and entire trees had either been completely vaporized or uprooted from the sheer force of the attack. She glanced back at the King of Monsters and saw blue mist coming from his maw and his spines were still glowing. However, she managed to keep her fear in check and kept a calm face.

"I must admit, I find it rather fascinating that such a creature as powerful as yourself would protect a guild such as Fairy Tail. I guess you Earth Defenders truly live up to your title as the 'protectors of humanity'."

Godzilla glared at her. "Did SpaceGodzilla tell you that too?"

Ultear gave a small chuckle. "Oh, he's told us quite a lot about your kind, especially you. We know everything about you. About how your home was destroyed by humanity and how you spent half a century roaming around on a revenge filled rampage to make them pay for what they did to you." Godzilla's body began to tremble as he balled his clawed hands into fists. "However, what I don't understand is why after all of that time you spent trying to destroy them, you now suddenly want to protect them."

"It's simple, I learned how to forgive. Something I highly doubt humans like you would ever understand."

"Perhaps not, but I don't need to. I too lost something precious to me once." Her eyes became dark and cold. "But I have no intention of ever forgiving the person responsible for my loss."

Godzilla was hardly deterred by her glare and charged at her. "And that kind of belief is what makes you dangerous to others!"

Lucy finally came to a stop with Kain still free falling towards her while covered in iron. "Look out below!"

The Celestial mage closed her eyes and braced herself for her demise as Kain was just about to crash into her. Then suddenly, a long tail hit the dark mage square in the cheek as Godzilla swung his tail and sent him flying past Ultear and into a tree behind her.

The Monster King's eyes widened when he glanced behind him and saw his other human friend lying there. "Lucy?!"

"Lucy?!" Natsu and Happy both gasped in unison.

"Godzilla! Natsu!" the blonde gasped with relief.

Godzilla and Natsu both helped her up before the Dragon Slayer questioned her. "Where the heck did you come from?! We didn't need any help taking her down!"

Lucy could only smile as she looked at Godzilla. "Well, I wasn't offering, but thanks for saving me from that killer marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?" the Nuclear Leviathan glanced over to where Ultear was standing and noticed Kain lying against the tree with a bruise on his cheek. "...Oh, you mean the tubby one over there?"

"Jeez, someone needs to hit the gym." Happy commented.

Meanwhile, Ultear addressed Kain as he got up without looking at him. "Kain, care to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kain apologized before pointing at Lucy. "I was fighting that girl and I almost finished her off."

Said blonde Celestial mage looked at Ultear. "Looks like she's been giving you guys a hard time too."

"We saw her first! Hands off!" Natsu growled defensively.

Lucy sweat dropped. "You have fun with that."

"Natsu hasn't landed a single hit and Godzilla's been doing most of the fighting, but she's too quick." Happy cut in. "There's no way we can beat her."

"We can to!" Natsu retorted. "I was just...bidding my time until Godzila softened her up a bit."

The Alpha Predator raised his brow at him. "Oh? If that's the case, then I bet you can handle the two of them on your own."

The Dragon Slayer seemed intrigued by the idea and crossed his arms with a grin. "Well I could, but since Lucy's here, I'll throw her a bone." She looked at him with surprise as he closed his eyes. "Now don't get me wrong, we're still rivals when it comes to completing the S-Class Trials, but I don't mind calling a truce for now."

He smiled at Lucy, who smiled back with even Godzilla joining them as he stepped behind them. Natsu grinned as he, Lucy, Godzilla and Happy faced Ultear and Kain. "Are you guys ready?"

"You know it Natsu." Lucy replied with a grin of her own.

Godzilla glared ahead with a look of determination. "I've always been ready."

"Don't forget about me!" Happy said as he jumped in between them.

Ultear raised her brow with a venomous smirk while Kain started biting on his cape before pointing at the opposing group. "That does it! I'll take care of these bratty kids! Just leave it to me! First, I'm gonna falay these two and then I'll barbecue the little blue dog and the big lizard!"

Godzilla blinked at Kain. "Three against two? It's clear we have the upper hand in this fight. You're one fighter short."

Happy's tail drooped a little. "I'm not a dog, but at least someone acknowledged me."

"Not necessarily."

A new voice responding to Godzilla came from behind Ultear and Kain just as loud footsteps were heard approaching. Godzilla's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. It was a voice he would never forget, the voice of a former ally turned enemy.

From the trees behind the two dark mages, an aquatic-like dinosaur with a red body covered with black bumps with a yellow chest and yellow on the underside of its neck appeared. It sported a long yellow sail running down its back, down the back of its neck and a small fin on each side of its head. It also had two long antenna-like protrusions adorned on the top of its head and three-fingered hands tipped with sharp, black claws. Finally, it had an elongated snout willed with sharp teeth and yellow eyes with black reptilian slits.

Godzilla's eyes widened, then narrowed into a heated glare. "YOU!"

"That's right, me." Titanosaurus replied. He then smacked Kain upside his head. "What the Daiei were you thinking running off without a plan?! You're lucky SpaceGodzilla says I'm not allowed to kill you!"

"Sorry..." he groaned in response as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was just so hungry."

"Can't you think without your stomach?" the dinosaur muttered with annoyance.

Lucy noticed Titanosaurus and felt a light bulb go off. "Wait, I remember him. He was in your memories." she said as she turned to Godzilla. "Wasn't he a good guy?"

"He was at one point." he replied grimly.

"What do you mean by that?" Happy asked with curiosity.

Godzilla glared ahead at Titanosaurus, who returned it with his own. "This is Titanosaurus...an Earth Defender turned Conqueror."

Natsu, Lucy and Happy's eyes went wide when they heard that. "A Defender?! Him?!" Natsu shrieked.

"If he was a good guy, then why's he with them?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"I wish I knew the answer to that as well." Godzilla said.

"Because you abandoned me! You never came when I needed you and the others the most!" Titanoaurus snarled angrily at him. "I thought we were friends! Comrades! Yet you never came when I needed your help!"

"We never abandoned you!" the Monster King shouted back. "Whatever SpaceGodzilla told you, it's all lies! We never gave up on you!"

The others observed Godzilla's verbal battle with his former ally weren't sure what to make of it. "Guess there's some pretty bad blood between those guys."

Ultear's eyes narrowed as she addressed her comrades. "I will leave this to the two of you then. Destroy them. I'll take Zeref to Master Hades so we can continue our plan."

Kain smiled and clapped his hands happily. "That's great news! I didn't realize you had found him yet!"

"Very well." Titanosaurus growled. "I've been waiting for the chance to face Godzilla myself."

Lucy looked worried and turned to Natsu and Godzilla. "Oh no. We have to stop her! If she gets away with him, we're all screwed! They wanna bring about some 'Grand Magic World' and kill all non-wizards!"

Godzilla's eyes widened. "What?! But that's genocide!"

"That sorry sack of tears still has to pay for messing with my scarf! He's not going anywhere until I get my revenge!" Natsu suddenly lunged at the group. "Let's get this party started!"

" **Dodoskoi!** " Kain suddenly appeared in front of Natsu and palm-struck him square in the face and sent him flying backwards.

"No, Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Ultear turned and started to run away, but not before addressing her fellow mage, who was getting into a battle stance. "Kill them quickly. We've no time to waste. Show them the full fury of the Seven Kin. Head back to the ship as soon as you're done decorating the forest with their entrails."

Kain growled as he got into another sumo stance. "No way. I've got a stomach to fill; the main course just got served. There won't be any leftovers to decorate with."

Natsu got up and wiped the dirt from his face with a grin. "Bring it on!" he exclaimed before dodging another blow from Kain. "I've got the porker, you guys!"

"Okay, guess that means I'm going after her!" Lucy turned towards the direction where Ultear had run off and started running after her.

Kain noticed her about to flee and his eyes glinted. "No you don't!"

Suddenly, Lucy felt her body go completely stiff and she couldn't move. Natsu and the others saw this as well. "Hey, what are you doing?! She's gonna get away!"

"I-I can't move!" Lucy grunted as she struggled to get her body to move.

The dark mage held up Mr. Cursy, which now had a strand of blond hair attacked to its head. "I managed to snag one of your bristles while I was chasing you earlier."

Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. What?! How did you...?!"

"Now that you and Mr. Cursy are connected, it's time for me to serve up your just deserts. What was the first thing you did to me? Oh yeah!" He pulled Mr. Cursy's arms above its head and made Lucy do the same before turning the doll upside down and spreading its legs apart. The Celestial Spirit Mage cried out comically in pain as she did the same as Kain started making her do everything that she did to him.

Kain then spun Mr. Cursy upside down on the ground and made Lucy do it as well. "Show us those funky moves!"

Natsu blinked with confusion. "Do you have any idea what's going on her?"

"...I honestly can't say what exactly it is, but all I can tell is that is doesn't look fun." Godzilla deadpanned.

"Just looks like a couple of friends busting a move!" Happy commented.

A creepy glint appeared in Kain's eyes as he made Lucy do another painful pose. "Oh, we've past the friend stage at this point doggy."

"Oh, keep dreaming, bristle-butt!" Lucy shouted angrily through the pain.

"Aw, don't be so shy. You love to dance and pose for me, don't you." Kain said as he started posing Mr. Cursy in the same embarrassing posses that Lucy had made him do, yes?"

Of course, Lucy wasn't enjoying it in the slightest. "CUT. IT. OUT!" she cried in embarrassment.

"Looks like you're enjoying it if you ask me." Kain commented.

"NO! IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD!" she shrieked.

"Would you quite playing around you idiot!" Titanosaurus shouted from the sidelines. "Or did you already forget that we're supposed to kill them?!"

Kain's eyes widened with realization. "Oh right! I got a little sidetracked there." He then brought his arm back that held his doll and then thrust it forward, making Lucy come skidding right towards Natsu. "I think it's time you die!"

"Natsu! Out of the way!" Lucy screamed as she nearly plowed into the Dragon Slayer and clocked him in the face. Luckily, Natsu jumped over her and dodged, but he failed to realize that his hand was gripping her rear as he did.

"Why you!" Natsu sucked in a deep breath to release a Fire Dragon's Roar, but Kain made Lucy kick him the face, making hi head jerk up and causing his attack to miss. She then roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying.

Happy and Godzilla were both completely caught by surprise by the sudden act. "Whoa! She's manhandling Natsu like Edolas Lucy; and she wasn't nearly that hardcore!" the Exceed exclaimed.

"That doll must somehow be boosting her strength if she was able to deal that much damage that quickly." Godzilla observed.

It was then that Natsu sat up on the ground and shook his fist at the Celestial Mage. "What the heck do you think you're doing Lucy?!"

"It's not me! It's that creepy doll!" she defended until Kain made her punch Natsu right in the face, much to her horror.

"That hurt." Natsu's voice was muffled by Lucy's fist still in his face. When Kain then started making Lucy repeatedly punch him in the head despite her continuous apologies, he started to get rather annoyed. "Okay, this isn't as fun as it looked. Would you just hold still?!"

The Salamander got behind Lucy and managed to restrain her arms, though he was still struggling to keep her still. "Jeez, when did you get so strong? Either you've been doing extra push up's or that doll-thing's given you a major boost!"

Kain pointed at the duo while a vein mark appeared above his head in anger. "Don't you two have any decency?! Quit being cuddly and kissy in the middle of the battlefield!"

"We aren't doing either of those, you perv!" they both shouted in unison.

Happy snickered. "Whatever, they're totally in love~!"

Before Godzilla could comment on Happy's words, he noticed a red blur rush towards them and his eyes widened. "Move, now!"

"Wha?!" The Exceed was knocked off his feet when Godzilla used his tail to move him away as lightly as he could, yet to the small blue cat it was like he was very hard. Godzilla spun around just in time to duck under a punch from Titanosaurus. The Nuclear Leviathan struck him in the chest with his tail and forced him back. The amphibious dinosaur managed to recover and the two mutated dinosaurs faced each other with heated glares.

"Titanosaurus! Snap out of it!" Godzilla shouted. "Don't you see what these people are trying to do?! They want to kill millions of innocent humans!"

The amphibious dinosaur glared back at him. "And why should that concern me? As far as I'm concerned, they all deserve to die."

The Monster King couldn't believe he had said that without a hint remorse. "You're mad! SpaceGodzilla has corrupted you! Millions of humans are going to die!"

Titanosaurus' response and the look he gave made Godzilla's blood run cold.

"Good. Then nothing will stop the Earth Conquerors."

Godzilla's body began to tremble with fury as his pupils almost seemed to dilate like a snakes. His blood went from ice cold to boiling as he unleashed all his pent up rage.

"You TRAITOR!" the Nuclear Leviathan roared in fury as the two charged at one another and began to push against each other like a pair of sumo wrestlers. Eventually, Titanosaurus overpowered Godzilla and the both Kaiju went falling to the ground, creating a small plum of dust and debris.

Natsu and Lucy both noticed the start of the conflict between the two, along with Kain, and watched as both monsters got up. Titanosaurus got up and shook his head to regain his focus while Godzilla did the same. While Titanosaurus was still trying to clear his head, Godzilla took advantage of the opportunity and tackled Titanosaurus, knocking them down yet again.

"Yeah! Way to go Godzilla!" Natsu shouted with encouragement as he continued to hold Lucy.

"That's the way!" Lucy cheered as well.

"Don't get to excited. You're still far from out of the woods." Kain warned them ominously. "This is just a taste of the power of Witching Hour Curse Magic. Your future is looking very dark indeed-" His eyes went wide when he suddenly noticed that his doll was missing. "Mr. Cursy! Why does everything I love always run away from me?!"

He then noticed Happy flying away from him with his doll in hand. "I managed to snag the doll away! What do you guys want me to do with it?"

"That stupid blue dog can fly?!" the dark mage shouted in anger and confusion.

Natsu grinned up at him. "Nice going Happy!"

"Awesome!" Lucy added with glee.

"That's my doll!" Kain suddenly palm-struck Happy and sent him flying, causing him to also drop Mr. Cursy in the process.

When the dark mage reached out to try and grab his doll, he was beaten to the punch by Natsu. "It's mine now, bub! **Fire Dragon's Talon!** " He lit his foot ablaze and tried to kick him, but Kain ducked under his attack and dodged it. Kain then headbutted Natsu and sent him flying back. "What gives?! How is this guy so fast?!"

"These Grimoire Heart dudes are super strong! I never would've thought diaper man could overpower Natsu!" Happy observed.

"Did you honestly think a wimpy Official Guild could go toe-to-toe with the likes of us?! **Dodoskoi!** " Kain delivered yet another palm-strike to Natsu's face and sent him crashing into the side of a cliff. The Dragon Slayer crashed to the ground as debris from the cliff rained on top of him and pinned his legs.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

The Salamander struggled to get out, but wasn't having any luck. "Grr... I'm stuck! It's no good! I can't get out!"

"I'll summon Virgo to set you free!" Lucy started digging through her keys until her eyes suddenly began to go hazy. She placed a hand on her face as she felt her Magic Power already start to plummet. "Not now... This is not the time...to run out of power."

However, in her state of exhaustion, she failed to notice Kain standing behind her. "Lucy, behind you!" Happy shouted.

"Run away!" Natsu called out.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Kain struck Lucy in the back and made her crash into the ground. The Celestial Mage cried out in pain as a small crater formed below her from the force of the attack.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu shouted before he continued to struggle to get the rocks off of him. "Come on!"

"Relax little guy. You've got a front-row seat to tonight's execution." Kain said.

"GRAH! You bastard!" Natsu roared in anger. "Get out of here Lucy! You've gotta chase down that fraud or we'll loose her! Don't worry about us, just keep running and don't look back!"

Lucy cringed in pain, but still found the strength to just barely move. "...No way."

Natsu's eyes widened when Kain brought his foot down onto Lucy's back and started viciously stomping on her, making her scream in pain. Natsu and Happy could only look on helplessly. After about two or three more stomps, Kain grabbed her by her head and lifted her off the ground.

"I refuse to run away. I won't do it." Despite the horrible pain she felt, she smiled at him. "I'd rather stay here with you guys. I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

Natsu was left speechless by her words and he could only watch in horror as Kain slowly began to squeeze Lucy's head with an evil look in his eyes. "I guess that's one way of saying goodbye. I can't wait to pop that cute little head of yours off."

"You let go of her!" Natsu shouted fiercely.

"Careful, you'll break my concentration. I might not squeeze enough the first time." Kain warned as he added a little more pressure on Lucy's head, causing her body to jerk as she gasped in pain.

"LET HER GO!" Natsu roared.

 ** _"SKREEEEEEEEEEONK!"_**

A blaring roar caught Kain's attention and he whipped his head to his right. His eyes widened when he saw Titanosaurus come flying towards him and crash into him. Both crashed to the ground and was strong enough to force Kain to drop Lucy.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy turned to where the amphibious dinosaur had come from and saw Godzilla standing and facing both enemies. His eyes were pure white and blue mist was emanating from the corners of his mouth as he growled ominously at them.

"Leave. Them. ALONE!" Godzilla roared yet again and made the area around them quake from the force.

Titanosaurus got up off the dark mage and faced the Kaiju King. "Why do you bother protecting the humans? You of all Kaiju should know how wicked they truly are! They are nothing but back-stabbing monsters! Just like you!"

Godzilla's eyes returned to normal as he gave Titanosaurus a look of guilt. "We all feared you were dead. When you never came back from the scouting mission, we sent an entire search party looking for you. We all feared the worst when we couldn't find you. We all mourned for you... I mourned for you. I admit, I know it was wrong of me to give up on you so quickly," He then narrowed his eyes into a glare. "but I never stopped believing you were still alive! And yet when I found out that you were, I discovered you had joined SpaceGodzilla! How could you betray your comrades?!"

"You weren't there when I needed you the most!" Titanosaurus retorted. "I waited for you, believing that you would somehow be there to save me, but you never came! It was SpaceGodzilla who saved me instead, and so I owe him my gratitude. And so, I will follow him no matter what! Even if it means destroying you!"

Godzilla's body shook with anger. "...You're too far gone now. SpaceGodzilla has warped your mind, he's using you just like he uses everyone else. I'm sorry old friend, but you've harmed too many innocent humans, you've threatened your own comrades, and on top of that, you've also threatened the lives of my friends! As much as I don't want to, I have to beat you!"

"Go ahead and try." Titanosaurus growled as Kain stood up behind him. "You can't beat the both of us."

"You should know by now Titanosaurus. To me, it doesn't matter how many enemies there are, or how strong they are. I will never stop fighting!" Godzilla got into a battle stance and roared at both of them. "I'll take you both on!"

And with that, the three charged at each other!

* * *

 _ **Terror of Mechagodzilla OST: Main Theme...**_

* * *

Kain reached Godzilla first and launched a palm-strike forward with his right hand. "Take this! **Dodoskoi!** " His hand struck Godzilla across the face. He then followed up by swinging his left hand across his opponents face as well. Then he swung his right hand across Godzilla's face again and then his left hand again. Godzilla reeled from these blows, but did not retreat or give any kind of ground for his foe.

The dark mage noticed right away that his attacks weren't having the effect on his foe that he previously had with Natsu or Lucy. So, Kain pressed his attack as he grabbed the back of Godzilla's head with both hands and pulled him forward as he also slammed his right knee up into Godzilla's stomach area. Then Kain back elbowed his left elbow into the side of Godzilla's head. While this rocked the Nuclear Leviathan, it did not drop him.

Kain was both shocked and frustrated by this. "Graaaah! Why won't you just roll over and die so I can cook you into a nice lizard stew?!"

"Sorry, but that's not happening!" Godzilla snarled. He then retaliated by grabbing Kain's wrist and throwing him, causing him to crash head-first into a tree and uprooting it.

He then then heard a loud roar and turned to Titanosaurus. He was struck in the cheek by the amphibious dinosaur and stumbled back a step. He swung again and went for another punch, but Godzilla managed to catch the fist and retaliated with his own punch. Titanosaurus reeled from the blow and left himself open. Godzilla rushed forward as he slammed the front of his body into Titanosaurus' and grabbed a hold of his upper arms before biting down on his right shoulder.

Titanosaurus cried out in pain as he felt Godzilla's sharp ended teeth stab into his skin. He roared even louder when Godzilla clamped his jaws down even harder on his shoulder. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were utterly shocked and horrified at how savage Godzilla was suddenly becoming when attacking the Earth Conqueror. This was the first time any of them had witnessed him get so violent in a battle in their world, even in his battle against Zancrow he wasn't anywhere near as savage. The only other time they had witness this level of brutality from the King of Monsters was when they saw his memories of his battles against other Kaiju. It was clear to them now that since this was a battle between two Kaiju, Godzilla wasn't going to hold back anymore.

It was so much pain, Titanosaurus felt temporarily paralyzed and almost dropped to his knees. But Titanosaurus managed to get a hold of himself and still stood up on his feet. But the pain didn't get anymore bearable. Flailing around in pain, Titanosaurus punched Godzilla in the gut and was able to get himself free. Finally free, Titanosaurus snarled before he suddenly opened the large yellow fin at the end of his tail and turned so his back was facing Godzilla. He then continuously swung his tail from side-to-side and unleashed a power gust of wind that made Godzilla start to stumble back, though he was still able to keep his footing.

" **Shining Dodoskoi!** " Suddenly, Kain appeared from behind Titanosaurus with Mr. Cursy in hand and launch a powerful beam of light from his outstretched palm. The beam struck Godzilla in then chest, causing him to let out a roar of pain. Falling to the ground, Titanosaurus' gale caused him to roll over a few times on the ground.

The Earth Conqueror saw the opening; he canceled out his attack and charged at the downed Monster King before kicking him in the side. Godzilla was sent flying a few feet before crashing to the ground.

"Godzilla!" Lucy screamed in worry.

"C'mon man! Get up!" Natsu shouted.

Godzilla tried to stand, but was instantly tackled back to the ground by Titanosaurus. Both Kaiju once again got back up and engaged in an up-close confrontation. Godzilla punched Titanosaurus in the gut and made him stumble before head-butting him in the stomach. The Earth Conqueror recovered and tried to fight back, but the Nuclear Leviathan refused to allow him to get a hit and wailed blow after blow on him. He punched Titanosaurus in the face several times and once in the gut, making him hunch over, before delivering an uppercut to his chin.

Godzilla spun around and swung his tail when he sensed Kain charging at him yet again and struck him in the cheek, sending him crashing a few feet away before turning back to Titanosaurus. Titanosaurus was already being pushed back and it got worse when Godzilla managed to shove him to the ground then lifted him over his head.

However, before he could do anything else, he was once again blindsided by Kain as he delivered a palm-strike to the back of his head. Godzilla once again collapsed to the ground with Titanosaurus landing on top of him. The amphibious dinosaur rolled off of him and jumped to his feet, then grabbed Godzilla up by the back of his head and repeatedly punched him in the face. Grabbing the King of Monsters by his jaws, Titanosaurus delivered a solid kick to his side, quite possibly breaking a few ribs in the process, before biting down on his snout and actually _lifting_ Godzilla off the ground with only his jaws. While holding him in his jaws, Titanosaurus delivered several more punches to Godzilla's stomach region.

"Please stop it!" Lucy screamed as she could stand watching anymore. "Leave him alone!"

"You bastards!" Natsu roared as he continued to try and free himself to provide some aid.

However, it seemed Titanosaurus finally had enough and released his hold on Godzilla, allowing him to lazily fall to the ground in exhaustion. The King of Monsters slowly looked up to see him and Kain staring down at him.

"How does it feel? Hurts doesn't it?" Titanosaurus growled lowly. "But I bet the pain you're feeling now is nothing compared to what I went through when you abandoned me and left me to become a slave to those Simians."

Godzilla hissed in pain before looking up at his former comrade with a pained expression. "I still don't understand, why did you betray us? You always spoke of redemption and wanting to live a life free from slavery and control. So why...would you choose to side with a menace like SpaceGodzilla?"

Titanosaurus raised his brow. "Why? Didn't I tell you already? He saved my life." Seeing the confused and conflicted expression Godzilla had, Titanosaurus decided to explain. "I suppose I should elaborate. It was after I was abducted by those aliens when you sent me on that recon mission near Kyoto..."

* * *

 _The moon base was bustling with activity. Simian troops were marching along in large groups while multiple heavily armored ground vehicles rumbled alongside them. Several transport shuttles and other air vehicles flew overhead at high speeds. The large tower sized cages that held the mechanical Godzilla-like robots where also active, with multiple Simians working on finishing their construction._

 _While all of this was going on, Titanosaurus stood chained inside the large vat of water, motionless and unresponsive to all the bustling activity around him. Instead, he was more concentrated on something else. Ever since he was abducted, he had been feeling similar feelings he had felt before he was kidnapped, fear, sadness, stress. But he was also feeling something else as well, something he hadn't felt previously._

 _Sheer anger._

 _It seemed that his psychic connection with the human was allowing him to feel his emotions. Now he was experiencing Tristan's anger. But what no one else knew was that Titanosaurus was already furious. The anger he was receiving from Tristan was only adding fuel to the fire. The reason for his anger was that he had spent about a month on this moon and he saw no evidence of him getting out anytime soon. He felt completely hopeless in this situation, but he also felt betrayed. Betrayed because his allies had not come to free him yet._

 _As far as he knew, they had abandoned him._

 _Titanosaurus hung his head in sadness. **"(...It's no use. They left me to die here.)"** He muttered. **"(I'm going to live the rest of my life as a slave after all.)"**_

 _Meanwhile, in the central command tower, Mugal observed Titanosaurus with a calculating expression before turning to one of the other Simian scientists. "Have you observed any changes in the creatures behavior patterns yet?"_

 _"Only a few minor differences have been seen, sir. But there has been very little activity observed as of lately." the scientist replied._

 _"I see..." Mugal rubbed his chin in thought. He then turned towards the window where Tristan was still strapped down to the table. "It seems the beasts' connection with Tristan isn't strong enough yet. We may have to correct that."_

 _He turned back to the scene of the high activity among his fellow Simians before his attention went to what remained of their home planet off in the distance still being sucked up by the black hole.. "It is only a matter of time until our invasion of begins." he said with a frown. "We will need the monster in order for it to go according to plan. It MUST go according to plan. The survival of our species depends on it."_

 _"Of course sir. We will be sure to expect more results soon enough." the scientist nodded._

 _Mugal continued to stare at what remained of their planet with an expressionless face. "We only several weeks until our planet is devoured by the black hole. We must continue to work steadfast before it consumes this base as well. Earth will belong to us no matter the cost. Long live-"_

 _"Sir! We have an unidentified object approaching at rapid speeds!" another Simian called out from a computer console._

 _Mugal turned to several computer consoles nearby and saw that one showed a strangely shaped object flying towards them. "Have we attempted to make contact yet?"_

 _"Yes sir. We've received no response yet. What are your orders sir?"_

 _Mugal rubbed his chin in thought before turning to another Simian. "...Shoot it down."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _Outside, several large anti-aircraft guns mounted atop tall steel towers began to move and aimed towards the direction of which their target was coming from as they started charging up._

 _"Prepare to fire." Mugal ordered._

 _"Anti-aircraft cannons ready to fire in three, two, one-"_

 _One of the technicians suddenly jumped up. "INCOMING!"_

 _Multiple objects suddenly began to fall from the sky and struck cannons, destroying them upon impact, while several others impacted the area's around them. Groups of Simian soldiers and technicians ducked for cover as chunks of debris from the steel towers holding the anti-aircraft guns began to rain down on them. Several ground vehicles tumbled across the ground or were sent flying through the air as more objects impacted the moon surface._

 _It was then that an even larger object crash landed just on the outskirts of the base, causing the ground to quake violently and kicking up a massive cloud of dust and debris around it, obscuring itself from the Simians vision. Titanosaurus was knocked out of his stupor and turned towards the impact sight with both shock and curiosity._

 _"What's happening?!" Mugal shouted. "Do we have a visual?!"_

 _"Negative sir! There's far too much dust blocking our view! But it appears the boggy has crash landed!" a Simian technician replied._

 _Another Simian turned to him. "What should our next course of action be sir?"_

 _Mugal's eyes narrowed. "Send any remaining troops and assault vehicles to the impact sight! Find out just what we are dealing with!"_

 _After receiving their orders, a large number of Simian soldiers and several ground vehicles approached the sight with extreme caution and armed plasma weapons. Several air vehicles hovered above them with spot lights on full power as they attempted to spot the culprit through the smoke._

 _Meanwhile, Titanosaurus took notice of the objects that had struck the steel towers and his eyes widened. Multiple crystal stalagmites were protruding from the ground in small craters and from several steel towers. The amphibious dinosaur's eyes widened as he looked back towards the sight of the large dust cloud._

 ** _"(No, it can't be...)"_**

 _As the soldiers and the ground vehicles slowly approached the crash sight, they suddenly stopped when a deep growling noise was heard from inside the dust, followed by the sight of a monstrous shadow. Slowly turning their gazes upwards, the soldiers's eyes widened with horror and shock at what they saw._

 _Standing only a few feet in front of them stood a colossal creature with navy-blue skin and a patch of dark reddish-purple skin on its abdominal area. Two massive white crystals erupted from its shoulders and long tail tipped with several crystal-like spikes. Its three rows of dorsal plates on its back appeared to be made of similar crystal, and were also white in color, along with two bulky legs and two relatively small arms. In addition, its mouth had small, sharp tusks on the sides of its mouth, a trans-orange crest on its forehead and fire-orange eyes._

 _Titanosaurus stared in shock at the sight of an old enemy from 9 years ago and the half-brother of his leader. **"(What the Daiei is he doing here?!)"**_

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla OST: Main Theme...**_

* * *

 _Up in the command tower, the Simians stationed there were also shocked, but none of them were as shocked or as terrified as Mugal. The Simian commander had studied the various Kaiju during his time on Terra, but this was one that had stood out to him the most. One that not only closely resembled one of he Earth's most powerful monsters, but could also match it when it came to firepower._

 _SpaceGodzilla raised its head and released a loud roar that practically shook the air itself. **"SKREEEEARRRNT!"**_

 _Quickly coming to his senses, Mugal grabbed a communicator from on of the tower operators and barked into it. "OPEN FIRE!"_

 _Responding to the orders of their commander, the Simian soldiers and ground vehicles fired volley after volley of missiles, railgun shells, and plasma mortars towards the space monster. Without so much as even flinching, SpaceGodzilla summoned a large, translucent crystal shield that protected him. When the projectiles made contact with the shield, they either blew up on contact or ricochet off and struck random buildings or Simian vehicles._

 _The Simians ceased their fire and were utter shocked and horrified to see that they didn't even so much as faze the creature. After cancelling out his shield, a wide sinister grin crossed SpaceGodzilla's face._

 _ **"(My turn.)"** _

_SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals began to glow with a bright orange glow and fired a yellowish-orange beam from his mouth as his Corona Beam struck the large group of Simians. Some soldiers were practically incinerated on the spot while others were sent tumbling through the air. At the same time, multiple ground vehicles that were caught in the beams path burst into flames and sent bits of burning steel scattering all over the place._

 _The airships that hovered above the ground troops decided to take action and began to fire plasma rounds towards the space monster. After blocking them by summoning another transparent shield, SpaceGodzilla raised both of his arms to side as multiple crystal stalagmites appeared floating in the air behind him. Letting out another roar, the half-brother of Godzilla thrust his arms forward and launched the stalagmites towards the airships. Most of them were hit and blew up on impact while others were able to swerve out of the way, only to be picked off later by SpaceGodzilla's Corona Beam._

 _Back in the command tower, Mugal along with other operators and technicians could only watch in horror as they watched their armies being picked off like they were nothing. The Simians took quite a lot of pride in their military strength, strength that was only third behind the Xillian and Cryog Empires. But the sight of seeing a Kaiju effortlessly overwhelm their armies was too much for them._

 _Mugal however, was not about to throw in the towel just yet. He was NOT about to let all of his efforts to ensure the survival of their species just go to waste! Something HAD to be done!_

 _Mugal turned towards on of the operators sitting near one of the consoles and spoke up._

 _"...Send out the Mechagodzilla."_

 _The operator stared at him in stunned silence before finally speaking up. "B-But sir, the only functioning Mechagodzilla we have in storage hasn't gone through its test trials yet! We don't even know if it's combat ready yet-!"_

 _"The very survival of our species is at stake right now!" Mugal bellowed. "Launch the Mechagodzilla NOW!"_

 _Knowing better than to question the orders of his superior a second time, the operator nodded and began typing away at his a keyboard._

 _SpaceGodzilla let out a roar as the burning and scorched remains of the Simian army laid scattered around him. After finishing his roar, he looked around to make sure that all threats were indeed eliminated, only to catch sight of a familiar red dinosaur chained up inside a large vat of water a few hundred feet away._

 ** _"(Hm? What do we have here? An Earth Defender?)"_**

 _Titanosaurus noticed the space monster meet his gaze and mentally cursed. **'Damn! He noticed me! The Daiei am I supposed to do now?!'**_

 _Before SpaceGodzilla could contemplate on what to do about the Earth Kaiju, a low rumbling noise coming from behind him caught his attention. Turning around, the half-brother of Godzilla caught sight of a large set of steel doors near the command tower slowly swing open as a massive figure stepped out._

 _The figure crossed its right arm across its chest and let out a metallic roar. **"SKREEEURNT!"**_

 _It didn't take SpaceGodzilla long to figure out it was a Mechagodzilla. He knew of the Mechagodzilla's from when he first arrived on Terra in 1987 when he first encountered his brother Godzilla and interrupted his battle with a human-built Mechagodzilla. He also recalled the incident about a year ago when he attacked a Cryog ship that had invaded his territory and easily incapacitated two of their Mechagodzilla's that they sent to fight him._

 _To him, the sight of yet another one of these robots wasn't amusing in the slightest. **"(Hmph, yet another cheap metal-knockoff of my brother? How cliche.)"**_

 _Mugal picked up a communicator from the command console and brought it up to his face. "Mechagodzilla, destroy that creature."_

 _Mechagodzilla let out another roar as it pointed its left arm forward and fired missiles from its fingers towards SpaceGodzilla. The space monster summoned two large crystals from the ground and blocked the missiles, destroying the two crystals in the process. Mechagodzilla then fired two rainbow colored from his eyes and struck SpaceGodzilla in the chest, making him stumble back, but not fall._

 _The crystalline monster growled in frustration and decided to end this battle quickly before it become more of a nuisance. SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals began to light up again, but instead of glowing yellowish-orange, it was emerald green. Green lighting bolts shot out from the tips of his shoulder crystals and struck large chunks of debris around him, causing them to levitate off the ground. The pieces of debris then flew towards the mech, who retaliated by firing more of his Finger Missiles._

 _The missiles intercepted the flying chunks of debris and caused a large explosion. Mechagodzilla tried to catch sight of its foe through the thick smoke cloud, but was startled when a white beam of energy shot out from the smoke and struck the robots feet. The mech was stunned to then see that from where the beam had hit, white crystals began to rise out of the ground and cage him. Mechagodzilla cried out as he tried to move, but the crystals only got larger and larger until they completely covered its lower torso and even its arms, keeping it restrained._

 _SpaceGodzilla appeared from the smoke cloud and grinned, seeing that his Crystal Beam had hit its mark. Now with the bothersome robot restrained, the celestial saurian stomped forward to finish the job. Mechagodzilla roared as he desperately tried to free himself, but then noticed SpaceGodzilla approaching it. Hoping to at least try and stall the monster, the small compartment on Mechagodzilla's stomach opened up and revealed a small red jewel surrounded by circuit boards. The jewle then fired a red beam and struck the space monster in the chest. SpaceGodzilla hissed, but was more annoyed at the robots pointless attempts to stop him than in pain._

 _Finally having enough of having to deal with this metal knockoff of his brother, SpaceGodzilla turned on his side and launched his crystal-tipped tail at Mechagodzilla. The prehensile tail pierced through Mechagodzilla's body and came out the other side, cutting through steel and circuitry. Then, using his impressive strength, SpaceGodzilla lifted the Mechagodzilla off its feet, shattering the crystals that held it down, before giving his tail and might swing and sending the robot flying._

 _And its flight path was directly towards the command tower!_

 _"EVACUATE! EVACUATE NOW!" The Simians began to panic as they all desperately tried to run for the exit. Mugal, however, remained were he stood, simply watching in stunned silence as the Mechagodzilla came flying straight towards them. He slowly lowered his head with a solemn expression._

 _"...Is this...truly the end for us?" Those were the Simian commanders last words as the robot crashed into the steel tower, ripping it from its foundation and knocking it over like a domino onto the ground with a massive explosion._

 _SpaceGodzilla let out a roar as victory as the remains of the command tower and the Mechagodzilla were engulfed in a sea of flames. After finishing his roar, he turned his attention back to the lone Earth Defender still chained up inside the pool._

 _Titanosaurus could only watch the crystalline beast as he approached him. He knew that with his bindings restraining him, escaping would be futile. He could hope that if he was going to be executed, that it would be done quickly._

 _The celestial saurian stopped in front of the amphibious dinosaur and observed him before speaking. **"(I must admit, I'm surprised to find an Earth Defender this far from home. I'm guessing you had a little 'unfortunate' encounter with these Simians?)"**_

 _ **"(Something like that)"** Titanosaurus growled lowly. **"(What's it to you?)"**_

 _ **"(Oh, nothing much. Although I can sense that you were not the only one to be brought captive here.)"** SpaceGodzilla replied._

 _At first, Titanosaurus didn't know what he meant by that. Then it struck him like lightning. He did a quick mental check and was surprised to find that he no longer feeling any sort of negative emotions coming through his mental link with Tristan._

 _That's when the horrible realization came to him as he turned towards the burning remains of the command tower._

 _ **"(No...NO!)"** Titanosaurus roared as he fought against his restraints to try and get at SpaceGodzilla. **"(YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED THAT INNOCENT HUMAN! YOU SICK ANIMAL!)"**_

 _SpaceGodzilla wasn't fazed by the Earth Defenders outburst in the slightest and kept a calm face. " **(Now, now. Lets not go jumping to conclusions so soon. Yes, I did indeed kill that human. But if you think about it, I also freed you.)"**_

 _Titanosaurus' outburst halted as he looked at the space monster with confusion, but still a degree of hate. **"(Freed me...? What are you talking about?)"**_

 _ **"(Think about it. Had it not been for that human, you would never have been abducted and brought here. That human was going to simply use you for his own selfish purposes, just like all humans do.)"** SpaceGodzilla spoke calmly._

 _ **"(You don't know that though!)"** Titanosaurus snapped angrily. **"(How could you say that when you haven't even seen what we both went through?!)"**_

 _ **"(Because I know what humans are like.)"** the celestial saurian replied coldly. **"(Humans, Simians, they're all the same. Both that boy and those Simians were going to use you to invade Terra and conqueror it for themselves. That alone speaks of just how truly evil humans really are.)"**_

 _ **"(And why would you care? You also want to conqueror Terra for your own reasons as well.)"** Titanosaurus argued._

 _The celestial saurian slowly shook his head. **"(I'm afraid that's not entirely true. You see, I want to conqueror Terra in order to ensure the protection of our species.)"**_

 _Seeing the quizzical expression on the amphibious saurian's face, SpaceGodzilla continued. **"(I wish to conqueror Terra in order to preserve the Kaiju race. When I learned my brother suddenly chose to start protecting the humans, I was outraged that he would suddenly take their side despite all the horrible things they have done to him and us. Even you should also be able to find some fault with his claims.)"**_

 _Titanosaurus glanced off to the side with a puzzled expression. It was true, he did find Godzilla's sudden desire to protect humans off, especially after knowing of everything that he went through because of what the humans did to him. Even to this day, the amphibious dinosaur found it rather hard to accept the idea of protecting humans after the many years they spent trying to avoid them due to their hate and fear of them. However, the happy times he spent with the other Earth Defenders seemed to make him want to follow down that path to prove that their kind weren't just mere monsters, even if he still couldn't find reason to forgive them._

 _ **"(Also...)"** SpaceGodzilla continued. **"(I find it rather strange that none of your fellow Earth Defenders have come to save you yet.)"**_

 _Titanosaurus looked up at him. **"(...What?)"**_

 _ **"(Don't you find it odd that not a single one of them has tried to come and save you, or at least make some sort of attempt to contact you.)"** SpaceGodzilla replied with a casual shrug. **"(Even though it's rather difficult to accept, I think we both need to assume the worst: They abandoned you.)"**_

 _The Earth Defender's body jerked slightly as he looked up at the half-brother of Godzilla. **"(No! NO! You're lying! They would never do that! They would never-!)"**_

 _ **"(You deny it even though deed down you know it's true.)"** SpaceGodzilla interrupted. **"(They never tried to contact you, they never sent a search party to find you, they just abandoned you here and left you to fall to your own greatest fear: Becoming a slave for the rest of your life.)"**_

 _Titanosaurus slowly turned his gaze to the ground. Was he really telling the truth? Did the other Earth Defenders truly leave him to suffer alone and become a slave to a war-mongering alien race? The more he thought about it, the more weight he felt coming down on his mind and heart. It had to be a lie, yet it made so much sense. Never once was given any sort of telepathic message from the Shobijin or anything to try and communicate with him are notice and signs that his allies were coming to find him._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal chains snapping and breaking and looked down at his arms, only to see that the restraints that bound his arms had been severed. Titanosaurus looked back up at SpaceGodzilla and noticed that he was holding a long crystal spear in his right claw._

 _ **"(Why did you free me?)"** Titanosaurus asked._

 _ **"(Consider this me offering you a second chance.)"** SpaceGodzilla replied. **"(I want to create a world where our kind can live without rules, without human hatred, without fear.)"** He made his crystal spear disappear and held out his claw. **"(Join me, and together we can make that dream a reality. No more living in fear and hiding from the hatred of humans. Together, we will eliminate both.)"**_

 _Titanosaurus looked back down at his three fingered clawed hands, thinking over what he was being offered. In his eyes, he own comrades had deserted him and threw him out like garbage. Right now, SpaceGodzilla was offering him a chance at getting back at them and make Terra a better place for their kind. His claws balled into fists. He had finally made up his mind._

 _Looking back up at SpaceGodzilla, he reached out and gripped the space monsters claw with his own._

 ** _"(I accept.)"_**

 _SpaceGodzilla grinned._

* * *

After Titanosaurus finished his story, Godzilla stared in stunned silence. He finally understood the true reason for his former ally to suddenly join forces with SpaceGodzilla. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were shocked as well, having listened in on the former Earth Defenders story the whole time.

"Now you understand." Titanosaurus spoke coldly. "SpaceGodzilla saved me after you and the others threw me away like trash. He gave me a new purpose and a reason to live. To assist him in any way possible to ensure that his dream of creating a world free from human's tyranny can finally come true."

Godzilla looked down at the ground with a look of utter guilt on his face. He should've come to the conclusion at some point that it was possible that Titanosaurus had been abducted by another alien species like what happened with the Devonians. For nearly three weeks, he and the other Defenders had gone on a global search in order to find their missing comrade after they lost contact with him. For three weeks, without either eating or sleeping, they hoped and prayed that somehow their comrade was still alive and out there somewhere, waiting for them to help him.

But after nearly a month of searching without so much as a lick of evidence, they all eventually came to the tragic conclusion that he had somehow died. But then, when he later turned up alive and they found out that he had sided with SpaceGodzilla, it made them all feel betrayed. It hurt them all deep down that the one they had so desperately searched for for all that time was actually alive and had suddenly turned on them.

But the Monster King wasn't just feeling guilt, he was angry. Angry with SpaceGodzilla, with himself, with the Simians, he wasn't sure what to do with this bottled up anger that was gradually rising to the surface.

"...I pity you."

Titanosaurus blinked with surprise when he heard Godzilla speak. "What?"

"It seems you were yet another victim of SpaceGodzilla infamous mind-games. He claims that we simply abandoned you even though he has no evidence to prove that. You claim that you joined him because he saved you, even though it's obvious he's just using you just like he uses everyone." Godzilla glared up at Titanosaurus. "You only joined because he took advantage of your fear. Your fear of being robbed of your free will and becoming a slave for others to do as they see fit. But what you fail to realize is that you became a slave the moment you chose to side with SpaceGodzilla."

"ENOUGH!" Titanosaurus bellowed. "I'm done listening to you! It's time for you to die!"

"Yeah!" Kain added as he came to the red dinosaurs side. "We'll crush your skull like a pancake!"

"Godzilla!" Lucy shouted in worry. Happy remained where he stood as he looked helplessly while Natsu was fighting to free himself from the mountain of rocks that had him pinned.

"Graaahhh! Dammit!" Natsu roared as he clawed at the ground as he tried to break free, but it was futile. "We gotta do something!" The Dragon Slayer then caught something out of the corner of his eye and they went wide.

"This is goodbye, old friend." Titanosaurus raised his foot and stomped down on Godzilla's skull-

"KYAAAAA!" A sudden scream broke the former Earth Defenders concentration before he felt something kick him hard in the back of the head, knocking him into Kain and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Godzilla's eyes went wide when he saw who was responsible for attacking them. "LUCY?!"

Lucy blinked with surprise. "Whoa! My body just moved all by itself!"

Both looked over and noticed that the source of Lucy's mobility was none other than Natsu with Mr. Cursy in hand, which Kain had seemingly dropped during his scuffle with Godzilla.

"MR. CURSY! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME~?!" the dark mage cried out with comical tears streaming down his face.

Titanosaurus got up and charged at Lucy. "You little brat! I'll make you suffer for-!" It was at that moment that Godzilla recovered and tackled the red dinosaur away.

"Stay away from them!" He roared as he repeatedly punched the Earth Conqueror in the face.

Meanwhile, Natsu was using Mr. Cursy to make Lucy beat the royal crude out of Kain Hikaru. Thanks to the dolls ability to increase the physical power of those who are possessed by it, the Celestial Spirit Mage was actually making short work of him. Then Natsu, in his usual pyromaniac manner, got an idea and lit his free hand on fire.

"My pyro-urges are tingling like crazy! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He then used his flames to light one of Mr. Cursy's hands on fire, causing Lucy's hand to also catch fire, which freaked her. "Chill out! This is gonna be the greatest thing ever! If you live."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

"Happy!" Natsu threw the doll towards the Exceed, who was already in the air.

"Aye!" he replied as he caught the doll.

At this point, Lucy was also crying comical tears. "Stop! I don't wanna play with you guys anymore!"

"Just suck it up and go with it Lucy!" Godzilla shouted as he deflected a punch from Titanosaurus and followed up with his own, striking home in his face.

"It's time for Max Speed!" Natsu shouted with enthusiasm.

"Aye sir!"

Lucy blanched. "Okay, you guys suck!"

It was then that Happy's wings began to glow as he took off into the air at incredible speeds. " **Max Speed!** " Because he still held Mr. Cursy with him, Lucy was also flying not to far behind him and was screaming in fright as she went soaring into the sky.

Kain watched the two fly upwards before they made a U-turn and were suddenly flying straight towards him. "I gotta bad feeling about this..." he said nervously.

By this time, Lucy had practically turned into a living comet of fire that was shooting straight towards Kain's direction. The dark mage was about to try and make a run for it, but it was too late.

" **Special Technique: Lucy Fire!** "

Lucy screamed as she plowed feet-first into Kain's face and sent him crashing into the ground in a massive explosion, creating a large crater underneath him.

At the same time, Godzilla was gaining the upper hand on Titanosaurus. He delivered a vicious uppercut to his chin and sent him reeling back before spinning around and smacking him in the face with his tail, knocking him down.

The red dinosaur slowly got back up and roared at Godzilla. "You won't stop me! I will defeat you, then we will bring about a new age for Terra! One where we can finally have peace! You cannot stop what should be done!"

The Nuclear Leviathan gritted his sharp teeth as his spines slowly began to glow. "I'm getting sick of hearing all this crap about peace and making the world a better place. All SpaceGodzilla wants to do is create a world according to what _he_ desires. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. And you've just become another pawn in his schemes."

Then suddenly, small sparks of white electricity began to run across his spines as his eyes flashed white. "And now, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!"

Godzilla unleashed a massive Atomic Breath attack, but this one was much more condensed and the blue beam was surrounded by a purple spiral of energy. Titanosaurus' eyes widened at the sight of the attack and the let out a roar of agonizing pain as he was struck by the beam.

" **Atomic Spiral Roar!** "

A large explosion of neon blue light lit up the area and caused Natsu, Lucy and Happy to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light soon faded, they looked up to see Titanosaurus was covered in smoking burn marks and still standing, before slowly succumbing to his injuries and falling on his back. Godzilla's eyes widened, fearing he may have accidentally killed his former ally and quickly rushed to his side. He knelt down and placed two of his clawed fingers on his neck. He couldn't help but sigh with relief when he felt a pulse.

 _'Thank Tanaka, he's still alive..."_

Godzilla stood up and stared at the unconscious body of Titanosaurus for a little while before looking back at the others, a small smile forming on his face.

"...We won."

With that, Lucy smiled brightly, Happy waved his paws and celebration and Natsu grinned. "Alright! You know what that means?!" Then, he bent Mr. Cursy on his back and made Lucy do a rather painful pose. "Victory pose!"

Lucy gasped in pain. "Guys...haven't I been through enough already?!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Jeez, I wasn't expecting this chapter to go as long as it was, but I guess that's fine. Also, for those who may be wonder, Godzilla's Atomic Spiral Roar is my version of Godzilla's Spiral Breath from the 1991 _Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah._ Basically, it's a stronger version of Godzilla's Atomic Breath that he used when his normal Atomic Breath had no affect on King Ghidorah. Anyway, thought you should know. Remember, don't forget to leave a review and state your opinions and I will see you guys next chapter!**

 **Once again, this is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Edge of Despair**


	28. Edge of Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys! I have nothing to say for this chapter, so lets just dive on in and see what happens!**

* * *

 _Chapter 27: Edge of Despair_

The sounds of grunts and groans were heard as Lucy and Happy used as much strength they had left to try and pull Natsu free from the mountain of rocks he was buried under. Lucy was pulling on Natsu's head while Happy pulled on his right arm. The Dragon Slayer was using his free hand to push on one of the rocks holding him down. Godzilla, meanwhile, was going about lifting off every rock that held Natsu down piece by piece, slowly but surely getting him looser from his rocky prison.

"Gah! C'mon guys! Put your backs into it!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna pull your stupid head off!" Lucy grunted as she continued to pull on Natsu's head.

"Aye!" Happy added in his usual response.

Godzilla looked through the rock pile and spotted a rock that seemed to be pinning down Natsu's leg. Slowly leaning down, he grabbed the large boulder with both arms and prepared to lift.

"Heads up." he warned.

"Head's up for wha- YAHHHHH!" Natsu's question was instantly replaced by a scream when the King of Monsters quickly lifted the rock off his leg and suddenly sent flying due to the combined efforts of Lucy and Happy still pulling on him. Both said Fairy Tail members jerked back and landed on their backs as the Dragon Slayer skidded across the ground on his stomach before coming to a screeching halt.

Natsu sat up and rubbed his head in pain before looking over himself and realized he was free. "I'm free! Haha, I'm finally free!" He then gave a glare towards Godzilla. "Jeez man! You should've just given us some kind of warning or something before you did that!"

"I said 'heads up' for a reason. Would you have preferred it I had just left you buried there?" Godzilla asked in a flat, sarcastic tone.

"...Good point."

Lucy looked around the area, observing Kain Hikaru and Titanosaurus' unconscious forms lying nearby. She also noticed Godzilla's gaze was also on them. "Are you okay?"

Godzilla just looked at the ground with a somber look. "...I'm not so sure. I just...I wish it never happened."

"Wish what never happened?" Natsu asked.

"If...If only I never sent Titanosaurus on that mission in the first place, then maybe...things might've been different." Godzilla's hand clenched tightly as he barred his sharp teeth in frustration. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have given up on him so easily, but after weeks of him missing, we just didn't have anymore hope that he was still alive. If only I-"

"That's enough." The King of Monster looked up to see Natsu giving him a serious look, which he found slightly surprising. "It ain't your fault and you know it. He was manipulated by that bastard who calls himself your brother." Godzilla knew he was referring to SpaceGodzilla. "He used his fears to turn him against you and basically made him into a disposable tool for him. None of it had anything to do with you."

"Natsu's right." Lucy spoke up. "He was taken advantage of by SpaceGodzilla just so he could mess with your feelings. We know you would never just abandon your comrades. Besides, how would SpaceGodzilla even know if you did in the first place?"

Godzilla's eyes slightly widened; they were both on to something. How would SpaceGodzilla even know if he had abandoned Titanosaurus in the first place? Did Titanosaurus even consider that fact? Taking both of the mages words to heart, a small smile crept onto Godzilla's face.

"...Your both right. Although what's already been done is done, I believe that there's still a chance to make things right." He glanced over his shoulder at Titanosaurus. "I may have lost one brother to the power of lies and deception, but will never allow it to happen again. Conqueror or not, Titanosaurus is my brother, and I will never stop believing he is. The same goes for the rest of my comrades, including you."

Natsu grinned. "That's the spirt!"

"We feel the same way." Lucy added with a smile of her own.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment, but we should head back and make sure that Grimoire Heart lady didn't get to Zeref." Happy suggested.

Godzilla turned and faced the direction he recalled seeing Ultear run off in. "Then lets get moving." he said as they all took off down the path.

However, unknown to them, a certain red amphibious dinosaur had been slowly regaining consciousness and had listened in on every word that had been said.

Titaonosaurus opened his eyes as he watched the the two humans, Kaiju and Exceed disappear into the darkness of the forest. He slowly sat up with a conflicted expression as he processed what he had heard.

 _'He...still forgives me? And on top of that...I'm a brother to him even after everything I've done?'_

Still starring off in the direction he saw his former ally run off to, his expression changed to a look of guilt as his gaze went to the ground.

"...What have I done?"

* * *

Godzilla, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all ran (or flew in Happy's case) towards the direction where the former three last saw Zeref. Unfortunately, when they got there, both the Black Wizard and Ultear were already long gone.

"Dammit! He's gone!" Natsu cursed.

"Are you sure Zeref was right here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"They must've gotten to him already." Happy said.

Natsu sniffed the air around them. "They were definitely here, but she must've done something to mask the smell, so I can't tell which way they went."

"I would be able to sense them easily. But with all the energy this island is giving off, my sixth sense is practically useless." Godzilla added.

"Don't forget about Cana. She's gone too." Lucy said before she seemed to raise her right leg for no reason.

Godzilla and Natsu blinked at her. "And just how is high-kicking going to help us?" the former asked.

Lucy immediately noticed that Happy still had Mr. Cursy in his paws and instantly started chasing the blue cat angrily. "Gimme that doll, fleabag!"

Natsu sighed. "This is getting old. I'm taking a nap."

"We don't have time for that right now." Godzilla interjected. "And as much as I'm concerned about the others," Just as Happy was running by him, the King of Monsters quickly plucked the voodoo doll from his grasp, removed the piece of Lucy's hair that was still on its head, then dropped it on the ground before stomping on it with his large foot. "we must deal with the remaining threats still on the island."

With the whole Mr. Cursy fiasco finally over, Lucy rubbed her chin in thought. "From what understand, Grimoire Heart's plan for taking over the world completely revolves around Zeref."

"Why do the bad guys always wanna take over the world? It sounds like such a huge pain in the neck if you ask me." Natsu commented as he rested back on an exposed tree root.

"If I took over the world, I'd make sure there were yummy fish everywhere!" Happy exclaimed- well...happily.

Lucy sighed with irritation. "Well I don't think that's what these guys are planning."

"Getting back on topic," Godzilla piped in. "we also know that the Earth Conquerors have formed some sort of alliance with Grimoire Heart, which even I find rather ridiculous."

"How come you say that?" the Exceed questioned.

Godzilla crossed his arms. "Well for one, SpaceGodzilla and the others in his faction despise humans. But I believe the reason for their alliance is based on both of their overall goals."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You say that this 'Grimoire Heart' intends to use this Zeref character to wipe out all non-Magic wielding humans in order to create a world with only Magic users, correct?" The blonde nodded in response. "Their goal almost mirrors that of the Conquerors. They wish to annihilate all humans so that Kaiju can be the dominating species. Their goals are so similar I almost find it too coincidental."

Lucy nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Then lets go find them. We gotta settle the score for what they did to Gramps." Natsu said as he sat further back on the root with a look of fury in his eyes. "When I get my hands on those scumbags, they're gonna wish they never set foot on Fairy Tail's sacred ground."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves just yet." Godzilla said. "We still need to figure out just how they got here in the first place."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "I know! They must've traveled on some kind of ship to get here, right? And that dark-haired woman said she planning to take Zeref back with her to see her Master, didn't she? I'll bet whatever ship they came in on is anchored somewhere near the island. That's gotta be where she's taking him!" She turned to the blue Exceed standing nearby. "Happy! Do you think you can fly around and look it?"

Happy rubbed his head nervously. "I would, but right now, I'm kinda out of power. Sorry."

The Celestial Wizards eyes widened as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head. "You're all out?! So you're nothing more than a talking cat?!"

Natsu finally got up off the exposed root. "Well in that case, I guess we should head back and check on Gramps and Wendy. Maybe Carla and Lily can look."

"A sound plan." Godzilla nodded. "Lets get moving then."

* * *

Elsewhere, in one of Tenrou Islands many dark tunnel systems, Cana walked down along the tunnel known as Route E with an almost unreadable expression. It had been some time since she knocked out Lucy and abandoned her in the forest, but she believed she would be safe. Although she felt an immense amount of guilt for what she did, she was determined to pass the S-Class Trials.

 _'If Lucy was right, then I should be able to find Mavis' grave somewhere down here. I'm gonna be the first one to find it. I'm gonna be the one who passes the trial this year. I'll finally make S-Class rank. Then I can look him in the eye...and tell him the truth. But I can't do it until I'm an S-Class Wizard.'_

Cana soon began to notice a bright light off in the distance and stopped when she finally came across the exit of the tunnel.

Her eyes went wide. "Is that it?"

* * *

Back outside, Gray trudged along the dirt path after separating from Lucy, Cana and Varan. However, he didn't seem to be in such a chipper mood. "Oh yeah, splitting up was an absolutely brilliant idea. I haven't run into a single person yet, friend or foe." he grumbled. "I wonder what Cana's problem is anyway. I've never seen her in such a rotten mood. I guess she could really use a drink or something."

However, he paused as began to process the Card Mages behavior ever since Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors first attacked. "You know, I honestly don't think I've seen her touch a drop of anything the entire time we've been on this island. Maybe she's going cold turkey?"

Suddenly, a rustling noise from some nearby bushes caught Gray's attention, prompting him to quickly dive for cover. _'Some one's coming.'_ Peaking out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, Gray spotted a dark purple haired woman carrying a black-haired man over her shoulder.

The woman smiled at the unconscious male. "It won't be long until you're restored to your rightful place as ruler, Lord Zeref."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the mention of that name. _'That's Zeref? He looks like he can't even stand up on his own.'_ When the Ice Mage turned his attention to the woman as she started walking off, his eyes went wide when he could've sworn she looked...familiar.

 _'...What?!'_

His mind must've been playing tricks on him. It couldn't have been right. Yet she looked almost just like _her_. Gray squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist.

 _'...No. She's with Grimoire Heart. But she looks just like her.'_ The image of a smiling woman with short dark purple hair flashed in his mind. _'She looks just like my master, Ur.'_

Gray ducked behind the bushes and proceeded to follow the dark mage quietly. _'What's her story? Who the hell is she?'_

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Grand Wizard Bluenote...**_

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart Airship:**

Inside the Grimoire Heart airship parked just along the coast of Tenrou Island, Hades was sitting calmly in front of a table, stained glass windows behind him as he relished in the tide of his guild's favor favor. Standing on the opposite side of the table, SpaceGodzilla also seemed rather positive as he smiled to himself.

"This is truly entertaining indeed." Hades chuckled amusingly.

"I couldn't agree with you more." SpaceGodzilla replied.

A shadowy figure walked up to Hades side. "I'm pleased to see you in such high spirits, my lord."

Hades chuckled again as he removed his helmet and placed it on the table. "Of my elite Seven Kin, three have already been bested. It would appear that Makarov has trained all of his children well." He glanced up at SpaceGodzilla. "Surely you are also aware that four of your soldiers have already been defeated as well."

"It is nothing I should be concerned of." SpaceGodzilla replied calmly. "Although four may be defeated, six more still stand. It just proves just how dangerous my brother and his followers truly are. But even he has his limits, so it's only a mater of time until he gives in."

The dark figure turned to Hades. "Should I go down there?"

"Not now." the Guild Master rejected. "I'm afraid that this is not your battle to fight. Stand down, Bluenote."

Bluenote growled before placing his left hand on the table, causing the ship to suddenly vibrate with small intensity. "I can't let those beneath me have all the fun, can I?" The ship then began to shake immensely in conjunction to Bluenote's rage. "After all, I can't risk my body going soft."

Outside, the ship was quaking to an upmost degree, the sand flying from the shores, and waves were being made. The ship even began to sink a little.

SpaceGodzilla observed the quaking room with slight surprise. "This...is quite some power."

Hades on the other hand, wasn't at all impressed or amused. "That is quite enough." he stated sternly.

Bluenote removed his hand from the table and stopped his Magic, and he also seemed slightly irritated. "What's the matter? If we submerge the ship, they'll have no hope of finding us."

"Makarov's followers will surely try to come aboard not aware of the horrors that await them, never suspecting they ventured into the Devil's Heart until it's too late." Hades reasoned. "

The Deputy-Commander scoffed. "You'd rather have your prey fling itself into your gullet. I prefer the thrill of the hunt."

"Some other time perhaps. I don't want you thowing my plans into disarray, so you'll remain here." Hades ordered as he took a sip of wine.

Bluenote scoffed yet again. "Almost half of your prized fighting force are down and only more than half of the monsters still stand. If one more of each of them should fall, I'm going in. I'm ready to fly."

Hades and SpaceGodzilla both kept straight faces as Bluenote was being as thrilled as ever.

* * *

On the only surviving ship of the Rune Knights, Doranbolt's eyes widened in shock. "Bluenote Stinger is with them?!"

Lahar nodded grimly. "Legend has it that during the Cabria War, he single handedly wiped out Commander Gohra's Blue Dragon Regiment. It's said his power is so terrifying, ever blade of grass he tread's upon dies."

"They've got some one that strong?" Doranbolt stared at the floor in disbelief, his eyes trembling with terror. "This is going to be even worse then we feared."

"I'm afraid so, and we have no hope of defeating them on our own. Neither does Fairy Tail." Lahar walked past Doranbolt towards the Communication Lacrima behind him and placed his hand on the spherical crystal. "I'll contact HQ immediately. They will advise us on our next move."

Suddenly, Doranbolt grabbed Lahar's arms and stopped him. "Give me more time first." Then without warning, he placed his own hand on the lacrima before suddenly vanishing, taking the magical item with him.

Lahar and the Rune Knights around him were stunned. "Doranbolt's vanished!" one Rune Knight exclaimed.

"Not only that, but he took the Communication Lacrima!" another pointed out.

"How are we going to contact Headquarters now sir?" another asked.

The Captain of the Rune Knights clenched his fists as he paid no heed to their questions. "What exactly are you planning to do? Who's side are you on?"

* * *

In a secluded area of Tenrou Island, Wendy, Rodan, Carla and Lily stood by anxiously as they waited for the still wounded Master Makarov to recover and for Natsu, Happy and Godzilla to return. It seemed that Makarov's fight with Hades had taken more out of him then any of them expected, because even Wendy's Healing Magic wasn't doing much to help his wounds.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps broke the long silence around them followed by a familiar voice calling out to them. "Hey, guys!"

They all turned and were more than relieved to see Natsu, Godzilla and Happy along with Lucy running down the path towards them.

Wendy was beaming happily at them. "You guys made it back!"

"Sure took ya long enough!" Rodan called out, though he too couldn't hold back a smile.

The group slowed their run and stopped in front of them. Lucy observed Makarov's condition. "Is Master doing any better?"

Carla turned back to the old man and crossed her arms. "I can't his condition has improved."

"Although it would seem that the Master's wounds are quite serious, for some reason I don't feel as though his life is truly in danger." Lily added.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this island being considered sacred ground." Carla theorized.

"Hey!" Suddenly, a new voice called out to them. All of them turned and were surprised to see that the owner of the voice was Varan, who was still carrying an injured King Caesar on his back. "I can't believe I found you guys!"

Godzilla and Rodan's eyes went wide. "Varan!" They then noticed him carrying King Caesar on his back and became concerned. "What happened to Caesar?! Is he alright?!" Rodan asked.

Varan approached them and gently placed the Earth Defender down on the ground next to Makarov. "He's a little beat up, but he's mostly exhausted so he should be fine. As for what happened..."

It was then that Lucy cut in. "Me, Cana, Gray, Loke were all attacked by one of those 7 Kin guys and some freaky ogre-looking Kaiju, but apparently he was an Earth Conqueror. Anyway, Varan and Caesar arrived to help but then suddenly-"

"I think I get it." Godzilla cut her off as he walked towards King Caesar's unconscious form. "He had an outburst, didn't he?"

Varan nodded. "Yeah, it was really bad. He completely destroyed the Conqueror, but he started coming after us. Apparently, he thought that we were all Megalon."

"Megalon?" Lily scratched his chin. "I believe I've heard that name before, while in your memories.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't he one of those monsters working for that Darwin guy?" Natsu asked.

Godzilla stared at him. "Okay, first: His name was Deverich. Second: He wasn't working for him, he was under the control of his Psionic Transmitter."

"That aside, how did he know this Megalon guy?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It isn't really that they knew each other." Rodan explained. "They had what you might call an...ugly and complicated history."

Wendy looked up at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Godzilla looked down at King Caesar with a grim expression while Wendy went to work trying to heal him. "Perhaps I should explain. You see, King Caesar is actually one of many other Kaiju who existed thousands of years ago to ensure the natural balance on Terra, prime example being Baragon, Manda and Varan here. During that time, Caesar was the guardian of the royal Azumi family, who ruled over the Ryukyu Kingdom on the Japanese Island of Okinawa."

"Seriously?!" Natsu exclaimed while the others stared at him with awed expressions. "So he was actually like royalty or something?"

"Not exactly." Varan explained. "They only gave him the name King Caesar as a title due to how strong he is. It's kind of similar to how Godzilla became known as the 'King of the Monsters.'"

Godzilla went on. "Anyway, Caesar was in charge of protecting the kingdom and its citizens from all sorts of harm, such as natural disasters, rival kingdoms and so on. However, on one unfortunate day, they were faced with something greater than they ever expected. That was the day Megalon appeared."

Happy gulped. "Why did he show up in the first place."

"No one knows why. Perhaps he had gotten lost while being deployed on a mission and crash-landed on Terra by mistake, but we may never know."

Carla raised a brow. "What do you mean by 'deployed on a mission'?"

Rodan piped in. "Believe it or not. Megalon's actually a Space Kaiju."

That made everyone's eyes go wide with shock. "Wait, he's a Space Kaiju?!" Lucy shrieked.

"That's right. He was a Space Kaiju built by an alien race known as M Space Hunter Nebula, or Nebulan's for short." Godzilla said. "They also happen to be the same aliens that originally constructed and controlled Gigan."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Wait, which one was he again? Wasn't he the chicken-looking guy with big hooks for hands?"

"And the chainsaw's! Don't forget the chainsaws!" Rodan commented.

"We're getting off topic here." Godzilla sighed. "As I was saying, Megalon invaded the Ryukyu Kingdom as well the surrounding villages and wiped out everything that stood in his way. Unlike Gigan, who's far more cunning, precise and prefers to take the tactical approach, Megalon was basically just a weapon that you just needed to point in the right direction and he'll destroy whatever is in that area."

"Ah! So he's kinda like Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey!" the Dragon Slayer barked.

The King of Monsters ignored them and continued. "Megalon went a wild frenzy and laid waste to everything around him, killing thousands of citizens in the process. However, King Caesar showed up to save the kingdom he swore to protect and tried to fight off Megalon."

Wendy gulped nervously when Godzilla paused. "Did...he win?"

Godzilla's long dreaded pause went on a little longer and it was keeping everyone on their toes. Finally, he spoke in slightly more hushed tone.

"...No. It was much, much worse. During the course of the battle, more and more people were killed in the crossfire, including all the members of the Azumi family. After that, Caesar finally snapped. He flew into a violent rage and became nearly just as unstable as Megalon. Eventually, it became so chaotic that other guardian Kaiju of different elements began to fight among themselves as well. The natural balance was all but lost."

Varan's gaze went the ground, his claws slightly dug into the dirt as the memories came in like a flash flood. He remembered every detail of that incident. He recalled when he and Ebirah fought while the surviving citizens of the Ryukyu Kingdom tried to flee, only to be caught in the crossfire of the two behemoths. Although he could've cared less back then, now that he was an Earth Defender it was almost painful to remember the kind of monster he was like, and he vowed to ensure that that sort of incident would never happen again.

"How was the battle stopped then?" Lily asked curiously.

Godzilla looked back at Caesar as Wendy finished applying her Healing Magic to him. "It was finally put to a halt by an outside force, one that fell from the sky, ripped the land and churned the seas. Megalon was supposedly killed when he fell through a fissure in the earth, while Caesar was the same. After that, the fighting ceased and all the Kaiju went into hiding, never to be seen again. That is, until about a few years ago."

"So where is Megalon now?" Lucy questioned.

"We don't know. Perhaps he's still burrowing deep beneath the earth back on Terra as we speak, just waiting for the chance to make his return." Godzilla replied grimly.

Rodan shuddered slightly. "And you know once he does, Caesar'll be the first in line to get at him."

"It's unfortunate, but it's true." Varan said.

Suddenly, Doranbolt appeared in a flash just several feet away from them with the Communication Lacrima, causing all heads to turn in his direction. Lily's eyes narrowed. "The traitor's returned."

"Where'd you run off to, who ever you are?" Natsu asked with displeasure.

Lucy crossed her arms. "That's Mest, the spy from the Magic Council."

"A spy you say?" Godzilla repeated as he stared at the man with caution, Rodan and Varan doing the same.

The Council spy stepped forward. "To be quite honest, my name is Doranbolt."

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Please don't be afraid. I guess you could say I'm on a rescue mission." Some looks of surprise came on their faces, so Doranbolt went on. "I can use my Magic to transport your guild members somewhere safe. I'll get us as far away from this island as possible. But first I need to know where everyone is in order to do that."

There was brief silence among the Fairy Tail group and the three Earth Defenders until Natsu spoke. "We don't need your help, okay pal."

Doranbolt's eyes widened with shock.

"What makes you think we'd trust anyone who's acting in the interest of the Magic Council." Carla added.

Lily nodded. "This is our problem, not yours. And we're more than capable of taking care of it by ourselves."

"Listen to me! I guarantee once the Council finds out whats going on here, they'll do whatever it takes to neutralize the threat!" Doranbolt exclaimed.

Happy jump up in fright as his tail fur spiked up. "You mean they'll blast us with Etherion again?!"

"As if once wasn't enough. Seriously." Lucy mumbled in distress.

Rodan glanced around confused. "Uhhh...What's this 'Etherion' thing and why does it sound really bad?"

"Is it some sort of weapon?" Lily asked Carla.

The white Exceed scratched her chin. "I don't have any first hand experience with it, but apparently it's extremely powerful Destruction Magic."

Rodan gulped nervously. "...Okay, now I wish I never asked."

"But if they decide to fire it while we're all on the island, who knows what kind of damage it might cause." Wendy commented.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Varan asked.

Natsu crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "We'll just have to take care of business before that happens."

Doranbolt stepped forward in front of the Dragon Slayer. "Your Master's been defeated and Grimoire Heart has incredibly powerful wizards on their side! Not to mention they now have those creatures allied with them! There's no way you can beat them!"

"Oh yeah? So we should just blow up the whole island, huh?" Natsu retorted, glaring at him.

Small tears began to form up in Wendy's eyes. "We can't let that happen. Our guild considers this sacred ground because our First Master is buried here. We have to try to protect it."

Lucy glared at Doranbolt. "Here's a message for the Magic Council: Tell them they had better back off. If they don't, they're gonna be sorry."

"Yeah!" Happy exclaimed with a raised paw. "Tell em Fairy Tail can always take care of itself!"

Doranbolt look of shock changed to a look of sheer anger as he glared back at them. "Are you threatening the Magic Council?! Some lowly wizards?!"

He was suddenly interrupted by loud foot stomp as Godzilla appeared right in his face, his pupils dilated in anger that made the councilman take a step back. "Listen to me and listen well, you misguided fool. Me and my comrades may still be new to what you humans go through, and I may not know the purpose or function of this 'Magic Council,' but I honestly could care less. We willtake care of both this Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conqueror's by ourselves. The lives of innocent humans are at stake and should you or anyone associated with you try and challenge us, you will most surely regret it."

While Doranbolt stared both dumbfounded and frightened at Godzilla's warning, the sound of thunder boomed through the air as dark clouds suddenly began to roll in, casting a foreboding shadow over the island. Wendy looked up and sensed the change in the atmosphere, and it also seemed Rodan could as well.

"The sky...it looks like there's a storm coming."

* * *

Juvia screamed as she was struck by another of Meredy's attacks and collapsed into the shallow water of the marshland. At the same time, Manda was struck hard in the side by a swing from one of Gezora's tentacles and landed beside her.

"Juvia! Manda!" Erza shouted with concern before turning back to Meredy. "Although we don't have much Magic Power left after the S-Class Trials, we have the advantage. A three-on-two shouldn't be this difficult."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, it may just cost you your life." Gezora warned.

Meredy's stoic gaze went towards Juvia and Manda, who still laid motionless. "...Numbers 13 and 14."

Erza glared at the two as she requiped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. "Don't worry, I can handle them."

"Erza Scarlet, Number 5." Meredy recited.

"And what does this ranking mean?!" the scarlet-haired swordswoman demanded as she charged at the duo.

Meredy swiped her arms. "Your priority." She sent multiple teal swords at her. "It is the order in which you should be eliminated!" Her Maguilty Sodom went after her, but Erza was able to use her dual swords to deflect the attacks and send them away.

"Utter nonsense!" Erza testified.

"It is necessary." the Grimoire Heart mage replied.

Suddenly, the energy blades that had been deflected changed angles and began to rain down on Juvia and Manda. The two screamed out in pain as they were both struck mercilessly, without any means of defending themselves.

Erza charged at Meredy again, but Gezora appeared from the side and launched his tentacle at her. The Requip Mage was able to dodge the attacks and jump over the mutant cuttlefish before preparing to strike Meredy. "Why are you attacking them?!"

Meredy swiped her left arm. "Number 13 and 14 are worthless trash! So I want to get them out of the way!" She continued her onslaught of teal blades, and Juvia and Manda could do nothing but cry out in agonizing pain as they felt like their bodies were being torn to shreds.

 _'I won't last much longer!'_ Juvia thought frantically.

 _'My body...won't be able to take much more..._ _'_ Manda thought as well.

Erza glanced back towards them as they collapsed into the water yet again. "Stay strong you two!" She then quickly brought her swords up to defend herself as Meredy sent even more blades towards her and Gezora attacked with his tentacles.

"Number 4 is Godzilla, though he appears to be elsewhere on the island." Meredy said.

Upon hearing this, Manda's body slightly jerked with surprise and horror.

* * *

 **Monster Island, the Pacific Ocean; Terran Realm - 5 months after the Trilopod War:**

 ** _"(You want to join the Earth Defenders?)"_**

 _Manda nodded. **"(I know you may not be able to trust be, especially with how our last meeting went. But I want to change. It's been over four years since I was freed from the Devonian's control, but I can't stop thinking about the horrible acts a caused. I want to be able to put all of that behind me and do something that can help me make amends for my past actions.)"** She looked down at the ground, her claws digging into the sand. **"(I...I just want to move on.)"**_

 _Godzilla stared down at her in silence, which the sea serpent found rather unnerving. She didn't know if he still considered her an enemy after what had happened between them the last time. After all, he missed out on four years because of what she and the Devonian's did. If he rejected her here and now, then all of the time she spent coming here would have been for nothing._

 _However, the King of Monsters simply snorted. **"(What's done is done. I have no reason to hold any sort of grudge against you. After all, you weren't acting on your own free will; you were a slave to the Devonian's for many years, were you not? Your issue isn't all that different to Titanosaurus', so I think you will fit in just fine.)"**_

 _Manda looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with hope. **"(Does...that mean...?)"**_

 _Godzilla didn't reply immediately, but simply turned and began to trek back into the forest. **"(Lets go. I'll introduce you to the others.)"**_

 _Breaking out of her stupor, Manda followed behind as fast as her serpentine body could carry her on land. As they moved through the forest, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. But just then, the sea serpent glance to the side and saw that they were both walking along the edge of a large canyon. What shocked her most though was that the bottom of the canyon was littered with large bones and large spider webs clung to the canyon walls, as well as the sight of an entrance to a large cave at the end of the canyon._

 _ **"(Who...lives here?)"** Manda asked as she continued to observe the canyon._

 _ **"(Hm?)"** Godzilla turned around to where she was looking and walked to her side. **"(Oh, this is Kumonga's turf, though he calls it 'The Lair' for some reason. Probably because it sound scary.)"**_

 ** _"(And...those bones?)"_**

 ** _"(Relax, those aren't real, only replicas. The humans had those placed there while they still controlled this place. I suppose it was to make Kumonga feel more at home here or simply just for decoration.)"_**

 _Manda almost wanted to sigh with relief. Well, at least she got that part cleared out. The two then continued through the forest until they then found themselves at yet another location that left Manda in a state of awe._

 _They were entering a large clearing surrounded by ancient ruins and giant statues that seemed incredibly old. However, what caught her attention was that almost all of them had an oddly Kaiju-esque design aesthetic, which she found quite odd. However, the sound of Godzilla's voice addressing her regained her attention._

 _ **"(According to the legends, these ruins date back to before the infamous Toba Extinction. Back to a time when this world was under the protection of very first line of Guardian Kaiju: The Eight Guardians of Terra.)"** He glanced back at Manda. **"(You are familiar with them as well, yes?)"**_

 _Manda nodded. **"(Of course. Every Kaiju knows about them. It is said that they were given life by an ancient relic known as the Tree of Life when King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah first invaded this world to stop them. After the First Civilizations appeared, they worshiped the guardians as their gods.)"**_

 _The King of Monsters nodded. **"(Correct. What we are standing on now is an ancient ruin that had once belonged to the First Civilization, and quite possibly the last one in existence. They created these ruins as a place to honor the first of their protectors.)"** _

_Manda was left in a stunned silence as she observed the ancient ruins, so much so that she almost didn't here the multiple heavy footsteps approaching her from behind. Turning around, she was shocked to see none other than the entire Earth Defenders faction standing before her and Godzilla. She could easily make out all the faces: Anguirus, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Varan, Baragon, Kumonga, Kamoebas, Zilla, Titanosaurus, Mothra Lea, Baby Mothra (with the Shobijin sitting atop him) and-_

 _Her eyes went wide at the last Kaiju. **"(Caesar?!)"**_

 _King Caesar crossed his arms and gave a small smile. **"(It sure has been a long time, Manda.)"**_

 _ **"(It-it really has.)"** Manda replied, still caught of guard by the appearance of her old acquaintance. **"(It's been over a thousand years since we last saw each other.)"**_

 _ **"(Has it really?)"** The former Guardian of Okinawa scratched the back of his head and chuckled. **"(I guess I really have been asleep for a long time.)"**_

 _Manda smiled. **"(Do you remember how we first met?)"**_

 ** _"(You were attacked by a small group of fishing boats that tried to harpoon you while you were swimming by the shores of Okinawa. You retaliated and attempted to attack them before I got there just in time to stop you. You nearly took a chunk out of my arm before I was able to clear up the misunderstanding.)"_**

 ** _"(...Yeah, I never really got to apologize for that.)"_**

 _King Caesar just waved his paw in front of his face in dismissal. **"(It was nothing. After all, it was an accident.)"**_

 _Manda could only continue to smile. Even after all this time, he was still the same old King Caesar that she remembered: always kind and understanding of others. That was what made him a good guardian to Okinawa._

 _ **"(It's good to see you as well, Manda.)"** She looked over and was pleasantly surprised to see yet another old acquaintance that she had not seen for some time._

 ** _"(Titanosaurus! I had heard that you had joined the Earth Defenders, but wasn't sure if it was true. I take it you are enjoying your new life here?)"_**

 _The amphibious dinosaur nodded. **"(Sure as Tanaka beats having to work those Devonian's, that's for sure. I find this place to be much more welcoming.)"**_

 _ **"(That ain't the only reason Titanosaurus is here!)"** Manda was caught by surprise when a hyperactive Kumonga suddenly appeared right in front of her. **"(He's also the leader of the Earth Defenders elite fighting force: The Maelstroms!)"**_

 _ **"(...)"** The area became so quiet that you could hear a cricket chirping nearby. Every Earth Defender present all sweat dropped at the mutated spiders sudden announcement while Titanosaurus, Kamoebas, and Zilla all looked embarrassed._

 _ **"(Dammit Kumonga! We all agreed that wasn't going to be our name!)"** Titanosaurus shouted angrily. **"(It just sounds stupid!)"**_

 _Kamoebas nodded. **"(I agree. The three of us agreed unanimously that we were not going to use that name.)"**_

 _ **"(Couldn't you come up with something better?)"** Zilla questioned. **"(Maybe something a little more threatening sounding?)"**_

 _Kumonga scratched his chin with one of his long front legs before having an epiphany. **"(I know! How about 'The Thunderclaps?!')"**_

 _ **"(ABSOLUTELY NOT!)"** the three shrieked in unison._

 _Anguirus sighed and shook his head. **"(Our apologies, they do this sometimes.)"**_

 _ **"(Though it can be pretty entertaining at times.)"** Baragon snickered._

 _ **"(Haha! That's the Earth Defenders for ya!)"** Rodan exclaimed while Varan laughed beside him._

 _Godzilla gave a small roar to quiet down the rowdy group. **"(Anyway, now that I have your attention, we are all gathered here today for one reason.)"** He looked back at Manda. **"(To welcome a new addition to the team.)"**_

 _Manda turned to him in shock._

 _ **"(Manda, this group is more than just a group meant to protect Terra. It's also meant to give us a second chance at doing the right thing.)"** Godzilla explained. **"(For over half a century, I've despised humanity and wanted nothing more than to destroy them. But recently, I've begun to realize something: that despite all the harm humanity has unintentionally caused to this world, in order or this world to survive, Kaiju and humans must learn to coexist together. Without humans, it would be nothing but chaos. We must protect both our home and humanity just as our predecessors did before us.)"**_

 _The King of Monsters stood before the sea serpent. **"(Manda, please raise your left hand.)"**_

 _She did as she was asked and raised her left hand as high as she could while she held herself up high._

 ** _"(Do you swear to uphold the principals of this faction and all that for which we stand?)"_**

 ** _"(I do.)"_**

 ** _"(Do you swear to never, under any circumstances, lay harm upon an innocent life?)"_**

 ** _"(I do.)"_**

 ** _"(And do you swear to to always to be willing to do whatever it takes to ensure the survival and sanctity of this faction and all that we stand for?)"_**

 ** _"(I do.)"_**

 _Godzilla smiled as he placed a hand on Manda's shoulder. **"(Then welcome to our fold, Manda. Together we will work to usher in an age where Kaiju and humanity and finally learn to live and coexist together.)"** He raised his free hand towards the other Kaiju behind the sea serpent. **"(Welcome to the Earth Defenders.)"**_

 _With that, all of the Earth Defenders minus Godzilla and the Shobijin (obviously) raised their heads and released their own unique roars/calls towards the sky. Manda watched them in awe, then looked back at Godzilla who was smiling at her before joining in the chorus and released his own roar. Manda could only smile at the scene and felt like she was almost going to cry with happiness._

 ** _"(...I'm home.)"_**

* * *

Manda bared her sharp teeth as the memories of her first meeting with the Earth Defenders flooded through her mind. She loved her friends like they were her own family and couldn't bear the thought of loosing any of them. She wanted to protect them all dearly and was willing to do whatever it took to ensure her comrades would live on.

The sea serpent slowly looked up at Meredy and Gezora, her pupils dilated like a snakes as she glared at them. At the same time, a giant heartbeat echoed.

"Number 3 is Gildarts, but it appears he is no longer on the island. Number 2 is Makarov, but Master Hades has already defeated him." Meredy continued.

Erza's eyes widened. "Master Makarov is Number 2?! You mean to tell that there is a higher priority target than the Master of our guild?!"

Meredy's stoic expression suddenly changed into a look of rage. "Number 1 is _that_ man! Gray Fullbuster!"

Like Manda, Juvia's body also jerked slightly while Erza took a step back in shock.

"Why him?!" Erza demanded. "Why choose Gray?!"

Meredy's Magic was fluctuating as she clenched her fists in sheer anger and revenge. "Because...he has her blood on his hands!" She looked with pain and monstrosity at her. "Ultear's mother died because of him!" She swiped her arms mercilessly and tons of blades surrounded her and went after Erza. "THAT MAN CAN NEVER BE FORGIVEN FOR THE PAIN HE CAUSED ULTEAR! WHEN I FIND HIM I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Erza looked around and saw that she was surrounded by magic blades that were more than ready to launch at her. "She's gone insane!"

Suddenly, a massive torrent of water spiraled around Erza and shattered the teal blades, startling not just her, but Meredy and Gezora as well.

The two looked past the sudden spiral and saw a large ball of fire-like energy heading towards them. They panicked and quickly shifted to the side, seeing the fireball go right by them and crash into a tree behind them, making a burst of energy that made them jump away.

Everyone was confused and on edge as she had no idea what was going on. The mood around them suddenly went from hostile to something more...eerier and ominous.

The sky above darkened as thunder was heard. A drop, then another, until rain began to pour away, down onto them. The entire area was making everyone uneasy, and it all originated from behind Erza.

Two shadowy figures gave off a vile vibe, the larger one giving off a killing aura that could make rabid dogs pout and scurry away. The shorter one gave off a similar feeling, but more ominous than killing.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Juvia of the Great Sea..._**

* * *

"Now you've done it..." one of them said.

The other growled as she had a dark shadow covering her form. "You dare threaten to kill one of my comrades. Someone who took me in and gave me a second chance..."

Erza, Meredy and Gezora turned towards the voices, only for them to feel all eerie and startled. They saw them and the larger one growled, her vibe not affecting the shorter one as they both had red, demonic gazes.

"If you dare to kill my beloved..."

"If you slaughter my family..."

Both stepped in unison ahead, one had a death-like aura, as to where the other had a very thick yet bright, almost violent and savage aura. Meredy and Gezora were left startled.

"I swear to you..."

The figures were Juvia and Manda. Juvia tilted her body and her gaze was wide-eyed and possessed, as though she was a zombie. As for Manda...

"You will never live to speak of it." Manda's gaze was monstrous and snarling, hearing one of the ones she considered her family being threatened made her snap, and the vibe she gave off was terrifying, her aura extremely thick and bright.

Meredy scoffed. "What's wrong with them? Their ranking is low."

"This...this presence..." Gezora couldn't find the right words to describe what he was seeing as he felt the violent presence the two were giving off.

Erza was very unnerved by Juvia and Manda. "Wait...try to calm down you two."

Juvia's head bobbed a bit as she walked ahead like a zombie, her vibe nerve-wrecking, but not as vicious as Manda. "How can I do that?" she asked in a monotone. "She plans to kill my beloved over pure nonsense, and you think I should remain calm?"

"Well, no...b-but I uhh..." Erza trailed off as she didn't like where this was heading.

A vicious snarl was heard from Manda as she slithered slowly beside Juvia. "This situation needs no calm. They plan to kill us all, especially the only family I have left." Unlike Juvia, her thick vibe began to give goosebumps to everyone.

"I'm afraid there's no way that's going to happen, not now!" Juvia spread her arms out, her hands coated in water. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR EVEN THINKING OF HURTING HIM!"

"GO DOWN YOU MONSTERS!" Manda's bright, yet savage aura began to spiral and converge into her open jaws into another fireball, and launched it with ferocity. A blast of water and Manda's fireball crashed into Meredy and Gezora, sending them both crashing into the tree behind them.

Juvia still looked possessed as to where Manda snarled. Juvia sprang after them with intensity, and Manda suddenly sprang out of the water and after them, ferocity filling everything around her.

Erza gasped in shock. They were completely overtaken by resolve. Their eyes showed it.

Meredy was still too scared to move as Juvia shot a massive water spiral straight up at her. " **Water Nebula!** " Meredy was struck by the violent torrent and she thrown into the air.

Manda lunged at Gezora before biting down on one of his tentacles. The giant mutant cuttlefish cried out in pain as she sank her fangs into his tentacle, but he then noticed small electric sparks appear around her mouth and his eyes widened.

" **Thunder Fang!** "

Gezora cried out even louder as he felt a powerful electric shock go through his body, causing his body to twitch violently. Manda snarled as she tossed Gezora into the air after Meredy.

Erza was left in shock. _'Amazing.'_ She remembered during the trials, with Juvia, Lisanna, Manda and Mothra Leo facing against her. The power they was nothing like now. _'They're completely different people from the ones I faced before.'_

She saw Meredy take a powerful beating from being lashed by Juvia's water, sending her back, and Manda's light-covered tail slammed into Gezora, causing him to gag.

 _'Their power came from their emotions.'_ Erza thought.

Juvia, no longer having the zombie-like look but a dead serious expression, looked back at Erza. "Erza, go on ahead."

Manda, still looking a little foul in the eyes, turned back towards her as well, her yellow aura coating her body. "It's best you leave them to us. Go find the others and make sure they're safe."

"Especially my beloved." Juvia added.

Erza requipped into her black bikini and nodded. "Very well. Best of luck to you!" She then took off running away from the area.

Meredy saw her escaping and readied more teal blades. "Get back here Number 4!"

Before she could send them ahead, Juvia swiped her arms in a cross motion, causing the water to separate and and then converge from Meredy's sides, bashing her with two large waves of water.

Meredy shot up like a geyser and she straightened out. " **Maguilty Rays!** " She motioned her hands down towards Juvia and sent multiple yellow blades of light towards her.

Juvia noticed the blades coming at her and crossed her arms across her chest. " **Water Slicer** **!** " She swiftly swiped her arms and created multiple large torrents of water, intercepting the blades.

Gezora was falling back to the ground just behind Meredy and tried to take a shot at Juvia. " **Ink Shot!** **"** He launched a blast of black ink over Meredy's head and towards the Water Mage.

Suddenly, Manda appeared behind Juvia as more yellowish-orange energy condensed into her mouth. " **Flash Fire** **!** " The sea serpent fired another fireball from her jaws and intercepted Gezora's attack.

As both attacks cancelled out, Juvia and Manda glared at Meredy and Gezora and vice-versa as they prepared to continue.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kamacuras groaned as the rain poured down onto his back. "Uhhgg, this rain sucks. At this point, my wings are gonna shrivel up. Plus it's so damn cold."

"What the Daiei are you complaining about?" Ebirah ask casually. "It's just a little water, so get over it."

"Easy for you to say! You've practically lived your entire life in water, so you can go just fine!" Kamacuras argued.

Rustyrose ignored the two bickering Kaiju beside him as he raised his left hand to the sky and felt the rain drop onto his glove-covered fingertips. "The skies tears wash away my own desires. It's eyes turn cloudy with a looming darkness."

"Are those the lyrics of a song, Rusty?"

Looking off to the side, Rustyrose and the others were slightly surprised to see Azuma sitting cross-legged atop a small hill with Destroyah standing quietly behind him.

"In a way. Music to accompany my drum." Rustyrose soon noticed that not only was Azuma not wearing a shirt, but that parts of his upper body and face were covered with minor injures. "Speaking of drums, it looks as though you two taken a beating."

"I'll say." Ebirah commented as he noticed a few small scuffs and scratches on Destroyah's armored body. "Looks like you two ran into quite a roadblock."

Azuma shrugged his shoulders. "Proof that we battled with a skilled warrior."

"Oh, did you now?" Rustyrose mused with a chuckle. "I find that hard to believe. There doesn't appear to be a single one in the bunch." He then placed a hand over his heart. "My war drum beats a strong and steady rhythm."

"...Uh, yeah, what he said." Ebirah said. "Besides, the ones we fought were barely a match against us anyway. These humans the Defenders sided with are nothing but weak trash."

"You would be wise to take them quite seriously." Destroyah warned. "Although the ones we fought were weak, they still proved themselves to be quite formidable."

"Precisely." Azuma agreed. "Plus, their power doesn't rely soul on magic. Their hearts and conviction are weapons enough."

Rustyrose raised a brow. "They use conviction as a weapon? Well, that not unlike our blossoming flower."

* * *

Meredy and Gezora continued their intense stare down with Juvia and Manda, with neither side showing any indication of backing down.

"I find it strange. We both speak of the same Gray, and yet one is boiling with hate and the other one love." Meredy said glaring at Juvia. "Although it's the same person, you'd think we were discussing two different men."

"It's natural. Not everyone feels the same. That's part of being human." Juvia said.

Meredy looked off to the side. "I've been sent here to kill Gray Fullbuster and my list downwards, and that is exactly what I intend to do." Juvia's eyes showed heavy hostility and Manda growled. "And yet I have encountered someone who harbors strong feelings for him. It's those feelings alone...that will send you both from Heaven to Hell."

"What do you mean?" Juvia demanded.

Meredy pointed at her. "Picture your beloved. Feel him inside your heart."

Though it was considered a trap, Juvia couldn't help but feel her heart beat hard and her cheeks blushed as she pictured her beloved. _'My darling Gray...'_

Manda became uneasy when she saw Juvia's cheeks blush. "Juvia, stop. You're playing right into her-!"

"It's too late!" Meredy shouted. "I've got you! **Sensory Link!** " She pointed two fingers out as a flash of pink light emanated from them. Juvia soon found herself coated in a pink light, which was surprising very painful. She screamed in sharp pain as she was inflicted by the spell.

"Juvia!" Meredy shouted.

Gezora looked up at the display. "What's happening now?"

As the pink light enveloped Juvia, a beam shot up from her and went off through the sky to who-knows-where.

* * *

Gray hid behind a tree as he continued to follow Ultear, who was still carrying Zeref over her shoulder. The leader of the Seven Kin looked up at the thunder clouds above as rain continued to pour. "The storm is intensifying."

Gray continued to watch her from behind the tree, making sure to keep out of sight. _'Where is she taking them? Back to their base? To Grimoire Hearts master?'_

Before he could do anything, his left arm started stinging as a pink light enveloped it. He felt a sharp sting surging through his wrist and he had to use whatever will to keep back a painful cry. He looked back at his hurting arm and found a glowing pink heart was on it.

"What the-?" Gray said. "What is this thing? It's hurting my arm."

* * *

Juvia looked at her wrist and saw that a similar heart-shaped mark on it as well.

"This is my Lost Magic: Maguilty Sense." Meredy revealed.

Juvia tried to relax. "What have you done to me?"

"I've linked your sensations to those of your beloved Gray." Meredy answered. "It can only be accomplished between those who have strong feelings."

The Water Mages face blushed a bright red and she steamed like crazy. "Y-You really mean it?! My darling Gray and I are finally living our lives as one?!"

Manda failed to see the humor. "Juvia, I don't believe that's what she meant."

Meredy smirked. "Doesn't it feel nice? Your senses are now completely intertwined."

Juvia was wiggling and stuck in her own world once more. "Oh yes it does! It feels so amazing, I can hardly contain myself!"

If Manda's arms were longer, she would be face palming by now.

"However," Suddenly, Meredy summoned a yellow energy blade. "This means he also shares your pain!" She sent the blade at Juvia and she cried out in pain when it slashed her left arm.

* * *

Gray felt a harsh, searing pain in his left arm, which made him yelp.

Ultear looked around to find where it came from, and Gray stayed behind the tree, clutching his arm.

* * *

Manda looked at Meredy with anger in her reptilian eyes. "You witch!" The sea serpent practically flew out of the water and lunged at Meredy as she opened her mouth and prepared to unleash her Flash Fire at her until Gezora suddenly appeared in front of her and struck her in the head with one of his tentacles, throwing the attack off course.

Snarling, Manda managed to dodge another swipe from Gezora's tentacles and suddenly coiled herself around the Earth Conqueror before squeezing with all of his might. Gezora grunted as he slowly began to feel his body being squeezed so tight that it could put an anaconda to shame.

"I almost forgot about her." Meredy muttered. "Fine! Since you seem to care so deeply about protecting your leader, then he will share your fate as well! **Sensory Link!** "

In yet another pink flash, Manda was enveloped in pink and she yelped as her whole body stung. Gezora could feel her grip around him beginning to loosen due to the pain and used to tentacles to pry the sea serpent off of him before slamming her into the water, unaware of yet another pink beam that went soaring off into the sky.

* * *

Godzilla, who was currently leading Natsu, Lucy and the others to try and seek shelter from the rain, suddenly stopped as he felt a sudden pain course through his right arm. Due to his heavy endurance, though, it wasn't like a needle, but like someone had poked him in the arm really hard, though it was still enough to make him stop with surprise and clutch his arm.

The others stopped and took quick notice of Godzilla's sudden discomfort. "What's wrong boss?" Varan asked worriedly.

Godzilla's arm had a pink light that originated from the little pink heart on his wrist. Everyone looked with worry and curiosity as Godzilla's arm had the same Sensory Link.

"What the heck is that?" Natsu asked as he carried the unconscious Master Makarov over his back.

Godzilla simply stared in shock at the pink heart around his wrist. He looked around, seeing no enemies, until he felt a strange feeling emanating from the pink light.

"...Manda?"

* * *

Meredy glared at Juvia and Manda as they both recovered from the attacks launched at them. "They too will experience all of the pain that I've prepared to put you through."

Juvia's body jerked yet again as the zombie-like look briefly returned in her eyes. "What?! You would dare use my love to cause Gray pain?!" Her power spiked and water palpitated close to her. In a flash, she zoomed after Meredy, her body boiling. " **Sierra!** "

"Not so fast!" Gezora prepared to attack the oncoming Water Mage until he was hit by Manda's light coated body and smashed him to the ground. The sea serpent then launched her Flash Fire from her jaws towards Meredy.

Juvia dashed right past Meredy as Manda's attack hit its mark as well, striking her with a violent blast of boiling water and fire.

"But how?! Their power has increased!" Meredy exclaimed. "I underestimated their ability! They can channel their abilities into strength!" She then coated her own wrist in pink light. _'Then I'll do the same! I'll show them the power of what I feel!'_

Meredy swiped her arm. " **Five** **Spread Sensory Link!** " A pink steam from her wrist went and connected to Juvia as the Water Mage zoomed through the water like a jet ski. She conjured up a lot of power as she let loose a battle cry, driver fist into Meredy's gut. Meredy screamed as she soared back and slammed into a stone wall - hard.

As Juvia and Manda saw Meredy fall down, they suddenly felt an extremely dense pain course through their gut. Their bodies shook violently before they too were sent into the air, screaming.

"W-Why is my attack hurting me too?!" Juvia managed to saw through the pain.

Manda fell on her side into the water, her insides feeling as if they got hammered and pounded into oblivion.

Gezora looked on with surprise at what he just witnessed. "What in Tanaka's name just happened?"

Meredy slowly rose to her feet, panting from exhaustion. "For Ultear's sake, I would gladly give up my life. I would make that sacrifice." She looked at Juvia, who was starting to regain her wits. "She is the link between me and him. She has allowed me to connect to my target. With the spell I've cast, me, you, your dear beloved Gray and the leader of the Earth Defenders are all one. All of our senses have merged."

"W-What does that mean?" Juvia asked, fearing what she would say next.

Meredy's expression became cold and full of malice.

"It means if one of us were to die in this battle, Gray and Godzilla will die as well. It will be the end of our lives. No, the end of all of our suffering."

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed how this chapter went, but if you didn't please kindly explain why. Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **This is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Love and Life**


	29. Love and Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Okay, so just to let you all know, I just started my first week of college, so I'll be really busy with my studies and other stuff. However, I promise you all that I'll try to update my stories whenever I have the time to, so please be patient if I can't release a new chapter fast enough. Anyway, here's Chapter 28 for you guys!**

 **Warning, I made some adjustments to my previous chapter regarding the fight between Juvia and Manda and Meredy and Gezora, so please be sure to go back and check that out so you aren't too confused by this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 28: Love and Life_

As the rain continued to pour down over Tenrou Island, Meredy glared at Juvia and Manda, who continued to stare at the glowing pink hearts on their wrists, while Gezora looked on from close by.

"With the spell I've cast, me, you, your beloved Gray, and the leader of the Earth Defenders are all one. All our senses have merged." Meredy explained. "If one of us were to die in this battle, they will die as well."

Juvia slowly stood up in the water. "You can't be serious. We all will lose this way; no one lives."

"Precisely. That's how far I'm willing to go." Meredy said with resolution in her eyes.

"You've gone mad!" Manda exclaimed. "You're willing to give up your own life just so you can exact revenge?!"

"Of course I am." Meredy replied before turning towards the sea serpent. "But not before you and your leader suffer first! **Maguilty Sodom!** " Meredy sent a barrage of teal towards Manda. "If Gray Fullbuster is to fall, so shall Godzilla and his comrade beforehand!"

Manda screamed as she was hit by Meredy's attack, sailing back-first into the water and feeling cuts all over her body. Juvia gasped and she too screamed as she felt cuts all over her body. Meredy grunted as she felt her own attacks inflicting pain on her through the Maguilty Sense, but remained stable and quivered a little as she knew the tide was already in her favor.

* * *

Godzilla felt like knives were shot right past him; his arms and legs felt as if they were grazed and he grunted in pain, stumbling a bit backwards, his insides were feeling pain as well. Being a creature who for 60 long years had survived maser cannon, lasers, gravity bolts, plasma blasts, spiral missiles, paralyzer missiles, railguns, particle beams, four million volts of electricity coursing through his body, and nuclear weaponry in the megaton range, it felt like someone was trying to jab a dull bladed knife into him.

"Godzilla!" Lucy exclaimed, seeing Godzilla in pain. She and the others saw the pink bracelet around his wrists remain glowing and flashed when he grunted some more, his arms, legs, and back stinging a little.

"I can't see any noticeable injuries on him." Wendy said as she examined the King of Monsters. "Whatever it is, it's coming from something else."

"What should we do now?" Natsu inquired as he carried Makarov on his back.

Carla looked around as the rain continued to pour down. "I don't think we can do much with all of this rain coming down on us. I think it's obvious we should seek shelter from this storm."

"But what about Godzilla?" Happy asked. "He looks like he's hurting really bad and-"

"I'm fine." Godzilla spoke up, causing the others to look at him as he stood up straighter. "Carla's right. We need to find somewhere to get out of this rain and fast." He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and pointed at what looked like a cave. "We can use that cave over there. Let's go."

Rodan looked at him with concern. "You sure you'll be okay like that?"

Godzilla nodded as he rested up against a tree to keep himself up. "I'll be fine. Come on, let's get out of this storm." He started moving again, trying to ignore the fact that the pain was feeling slightly more tense that it was a few seconds ago.

* * *

Meredy looked coldly ahead at Manda, who was lying in water and panting from her injuries before turning to Juvia. Juvia was completely devastated by Meredy's decision. Her move was very risky.

Juvia's feelings went from anger to despondent just like that. "Do you really intend to put yourself through this much pain just for revenge?"

"As I said before, that is how far I'll go. In order to end Ultear's suffering, I will gladly put myself in as much pain as possible." Meredy replied, her look of resolve never wavering.

Juvia and Manda both looked on with worry and despondent looks as they realized Meredy was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

Gray was feeling a lot of things, and it all was pain. _'What's causing all this horrible pain? It feels like I'm being nipped and snared everywhere, and why do my feet feel so cold and wet?'_ Gray looked down at his wrist, seeing the glowing pink heart. _'It must be this thing. Where the hell did it come from?'_

As Ultear started to get away, Gray leaned over his shoulder and saw her walk off. _'Dammit. I can't lose her.'_

* * *

Juvia felt some pressure on her back, as though she was leaning against something. _'What is this pressure on my back? Is this what Gray and Godzilla are feeling right now?'_

"I can feel their sensations as well." Meredy started. "There's no need to fight you anymore. In fact, I'm going to end this right now!" Meredy spread her arms out and two teal blades crossed each other like a pair of scissors under her chin, almost like a guillotine.

Juvia and Manda gasped in horror as Meredy was fully prepared to cut off her own head to finish the dead. Gezora, who had remained quiet for most of Meredy's speeches, was also caught off guard.

"What in Daiei's name do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed.

The resolution in Meredy's eyes never faded as answered him without looking at him. "In order for Ultear to finally be freed from her pain, I shall slay the one responsible for her pain, even if it costs me my own life."

"You've lost your mind!" Gezora shouted. "Do you even realize what will happen if you do?!"

Juvia and Manda could see Meredy resolve, but the both knew they had to stop her.

"No, stop!" Juvia shouted.

Manda was shaken to the core. She couldn't be anymore uneasy. "We have to stop her." she muttered, clenching her teeth. "But... If we try to attack..."

Juvia looked over at Manda. "Manda, we have to stop her! If it means a little pain, then do it!"

"But..." Manda said hesitantly.

"Please Manda!" Juvia pleaded. "She's going to die, and then Gray, Godzilla, you, and I..." she trailed off, thinking the unpredictable. Seeing no other way out, Manda tensed up and shook.

"Forgive me, Juvia! Gray! Godzilla!" Opening her mouth, Manda created a weak Flash Fire that she fired at Meredy and struck the girl in her leg, making a small burst upon impact. She made sure it wasn't as powerful as the previous attacks, but it still hurt her enough to make her yelp out in pain and make her makeshift guillotine disappear, while also leaving a small burn mark on her leg.

Through the Sensory Link, Juvia and Manda felt a sharp sting and yelped as they stumbled back, feeling their left legs hurt. Manda still a look of guilt on her face for what she did, but she knew deep down that it had to be done.

Meredy was on one knee and look out at Manda. "You actually hurt me, knowing that your friends would suffer as well?" She stood back up and her eyes narrowed. "You're a risky beast; which is why you have to die as well, along with the rest of us! Gezora, kill her!"

Gezora was caught off guard by the sudden command. "Kill her?! Do you realize what your asking me to do?! With that thing still connected, you will-!"

"I know that!" Meredy shouted, cutting him off. "I'm willing to die in order to finish this mission! Don't you have a mission as well? If you do, then finish it now!"

The Earth Conqueror was seriously beginning to question the girls sanity by now. However, he knew she was right about one thing: He did have a mission, one that was given to him by SpaceGodzilla himself and one he vowed to finish.

To eliminate the Earth Defenders and their human associates by any means necessary.

"...Understood." With that, Manda felt Gezora tentacles begin to tightly wrap around her snake-like and lift her up into the air, causing her to grunt with both surprise and slight pain. One tentacle wrapped itself tightly around her neck as she suddenly began to gasp for air.

"Manda!" Juvia exclaimed. Suddenly, she gasped as well as she felt a powerful force wrap around her neck and begin cutting off her source of air, causing her to grab at her own throat and drop to her knees.

Meredy did the same as she felt Juvia and Manda's suffering through the Sensory Link. Grabbing her own throat, she too dropped to her knees and started gasping for breath, but she didn't care. All she knew was that Gray and Godzilla would no doubt suffer the same fate as her, that was guaranteed.

Manda mouth was a gap as she continued gasping for air. Her eyes were lucid as she slowly felt her conscience begin to slip away from her. The grip Gezora had around her was so tight, she thought her bones would pop at any moment.

"M-Man...da." Glancing to the side, the sea serpent caught sight of Juvia, who she noticed wasn't fairing any better than she was. She looked to be on the verge of passing out and she could see small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ju...via." Manda breathed out before she tried to take another gasp for air. Her gaze went down towards Gezora, but she was surprised when she noticed the look in his eyes.

He didn't a look of either anger or even of accomplishment. No, what she saw in his eyes was...regret?

"I'm sorry, Manda." Gezora said sincerely. "The Devonians were right when they said that humans were not meant to rule either the land or the sea. Perhaps if things had been different, you would've been able to see things the way they did."

Manda's teeth clenched tightly and her eyes were wide as she struggled to fight against Gezora's grip. _'No...I can't let him win! I can't die like this! Not after I finally found a family that gave me a purpose and a reason to live... I have... to fight!'_

"Goodbye, Manda." Gezora said as he began to apply more pressure into his tentacles.

Juvia's eyes slightly opened as she saw that Manda was on her last leg and looked ready to finally give. _'I-I can't let this happen! I have to do something, or else Manda, Gray, Godzilla and myself will... Someone, please lend us strength!'_

Then suddenly, as if answering her, she began to feel something else through the Sensory Link. It wasn't more pain, but rather flashes of images going through her mind, ones she knew were not hers. However, it wasn't long before a light bulb went off in her head.

 _'Wait. Are these...Manda's memories?'_

She was quite right indeed. What she was witnessing were brief flashes of Manda's memories. She couldn't believe it, she was actually witnessing Manda's entire life. She could see Manda swimming calmly through the vast blue sea, being attacked by what appeared to be a small army of fish men (which she assumed were the Devonians that Gezora had spoken of), attacking a large aircraft carrier with Gezora, fighting against Godzilla alongside Gezora, Titanosaurus and Destroyah, then arriving on the Monster Islands and being accepted by the Earth Defenders.

As she watched, she couldn't believe how similar Manda's life experiences were to her own, from being shunned by others when she was a little girl, to joining Phantom Lord, to meeting and falling in love with Gray during Phantom's attack on Fairy Tail, to joining Fairy Tail following the Tower of Heaven incident. It was almost ironic that both of them had such similar backgrounds and she didn't even realize it. However, thinking about it seemed to fill her with a new resolve; she had to save Gray, but just him, but Manda and Godzilla as well.

It seemed that Juvia's resolve spread through the Sensory Link to Manda, because her eyes suddenly flashed open, her reptilian eyes showing similar resolve.

"I won't. Let you. Hurt my FRIENDS!"

* * *

 _ **Ultraman X OST: New Awakenings...**_

* * *

Just then, Gezora's eyes went wide as Manda's body suddenly gave off a tremendously bright yellow aura that cloaked her entire body. Not only that, but it quite literally felt like she was on fire because the Earth Conqueror yelled out in pain when he felt his tentacles begin to burn, forcing him to release his hold on Manda.

Juvia and Meredy both gasped as they both felt the strain on their throats finally pass, though the latter was surprised. "W-What just happened?" Looking up, she noticed Manda's body was coated in a bright, radiant aura as she glared at Gezora. "What is that beats up to now?"

Juvia was panting as she tried to get her breathing back in order, but could stop herself from staring at Manda in shock. "This power...I've never felt anything like it before. Is this...her true power?" Her eyes went wide she began to feel a warm sensation coursing through her body. It painful or anything like that, but it felt almost comforting, like one would feel from sitting in a hot tube.

"What is this sensation I'm feeling?" she asked herself. "My body feels warm all of the sudden." Looking down at the Sensory Link on her wrist, she then looked back at Manda. "Is this...Manda's power that I'm feeling?"

Speaking of Manda, she was still glaring at Gezora, who took a few steps away to try and avoid being cooked alive by the searing heat she was giving off. "Just what manner of power is this?" Gezora questioned. "Answer me, Manda! What have you done?!"

Manda remained silent for a brief moment before speaking in a low and menacing tone. "You and that misguided girl there threatened to take away something very precious to me. You tried to take away the only ones who made me feel like my life could be worth something. You threatened...to kill my comrades." The aura surrounding Manda became brighter than before, forcing the others around her to cover their eyes. "But not only did you threaten to do that, but you also threatened the life of someone very precious to my friend! If he is so precious to her, then I will fight to my dying breath to make sure that they can stay together!"

Juvia was at a complete loss for words, feeling deeply moved by Manda's words. "Manda..."

"I will never be like you Gezora!" Manda continued. "You may not have been able to move on, but I already have! I'm not a servant of the Devonians any longer! Because I am an Earth Defender!"

Gezora growled angrily. "Why you- Fine! If you stubbornly refuse to see things like I do, then you can just die!" He fired his Ink Blast towards Manda as the searing hot black ink raced towards her.

Suddenly, a large torrent of water shot in front of Manda and blocked the Ink Blast, surprising both Kaiju. "Now what?!" Gezora shouted in annoyance.

Manda heard footsteps coming from next to her and turned to see Juvia standing beside her with a determined glare directed at the Earth Conqueror. "Manda, did you truly mean what you said?"

The Earth Defender was slightly surprised by her question, but nodded. "Every word."

Her words made Juvia smile. "Then how about we take care of this together?"

Once again, Manda was surprised by her request. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." she replied without an ounce of hesitation. "This monster threatened to harm not just Gray, but you and Godzilla as well. I will stand by my friends to the end." She then glanced over at Manda with a hopeful expression. "We are friends, right?"

Manda raised her brow. "What do mean? I thought we already were."

Juvia's eyes widened from her response, but still couldn't hold back a smile. "Thank you, Manda." She then directed her attention back to Gezora. "Then lets do this!"

"Of course!" Manda replied as she did the same.

Gezora glared hatefully at the two. "So you wish to die together then?! So be it then! I will complete the mission SpaceGodzilla passed on to me, no matter what it takes!"

"Bring it on then!" Manda shouted as she launched herself high into the air with Juvia jumped onto her back. It was then that both Gezora and Meredy noticed that Manda's yellow aura seemed to be transferring itself into Juvia as she became cloaked in a similar colored aura.

Juvia looked down at her hands as she felt a surge of power and warmth course through her. "Manda, this power feels amazing."

"I know how you feel. I was surprised as well." Manda replied before looked down at Gezora. "Lets finish this Juvia!"

"Right!" Juvia spread her arms out as a large torrent of water shot out from below them and surrounded the two. At the same time, the yellow aura that was radiating from them both also surrounded them, cloaking both of them in a large veil of water and yellow light.

Gezora stared up in absolute shock. "W-What the Daiei?!"

"It's over, Gezora!" Manda declared as she began to shoot down towards the Earth Conqueror with Juvia still holding onto her back. As they both fell, the veil continued to surround the two as they almost resembled a large comet of water and light.

"You will not harm our comrades!" Juvia shouted as well. "Even with all the power that your kind may posses, you can never shatter our friendship! You can never break Fairy Tail!"

"N-No! Stop it! Please!" Gezora begged as he tried to back away, but it was already too late.

 **"Inferno Nebula!** "

A loud scream echoed across the area as the large comet of water and light came crashing down onto Gezora, resulting in a blinding explosion of light that forced Meredy to cover her eyes and look away. Once the light began to die down, Meredy slowly opened her eyes and looked up just as the smoke began to dissipate.

Gezora's unconscious form laid floating in the water nearby, burns covering him all over. She could tell he was still alive through the light movements of his chest, indicating he was still breathing.

A sound caught her attention and she turned to see Manda and Juvia struggling to stand up. Both were exhausted and completely spent on power, but still managed to stagger to their feet. Manda looked over and took notice of Gezora floating unconscious in the water close by. Seeing him in such a state made her feel a faint pang of guilt in her heart.

 _'Forgive me, Gezora. Hopefully one day you can find it in your heart to move on from the past and follow your own path.'_ She then turned to Juvia, who looked back at her, and smiled. "We...won."

"Yeah..." Juvia breathed out as she smiled back despite her exhaustion. "We did..."

* * *

 _ **Ultraman X OST: New Awakenings Ends...**_

* * *

Meredy stared in absolute shock at the two as they shared a brief moment of victory. A thousand questions were racing through her mind all at once, the most common one being what the hell those two had just done to defeat Gezora. _'How were they able to do that? It almost looked like they had actually combined their powers into one. It almost looked like...a Unison Raid?'_

She immediately shook her head in denial as soon as she finished that thought. _'No, it couldn't have been! A Unison Raid can only be achieved between two wizards who share a similar Magic in nature! And from what I've seen so far, these creatures are incapable of wielding Magic! So how were they able to do that?!'_

Meredy stood up and glared at Manda and Juvia, who notice of her and faced her. "You two are quite clever, I'll give you that. Being able to perform a advanced technique like that on your first attempt is something I don't always see. However, this is still far from over." She raised her arm and gestured to the pink heart on her wrist. "Unless you've forgotten, you still have to stop me, or I could easily kill or harm your beloved Gray and Godzilla. Unfortunately, the only way for either you to stop me is to kill me. However, doing so will aid my vengeance."

Manda and Juvia didn't reply as Meredy continued on with her tirade. "Don't you two get it?! Nothing you do will change our fates! All roads converge on death for us! It's the only option!"

"No, that's not true! If you leave Gray alone, we'll live!" Juvia exclaimed, causing Meredy to look up at her with surprise. "I used to be a lot like you. But joining Fairy Tail has taught me that my enemies deserve to live!"

"Indulgent nonsense!" Meredy screamed angrily as she released a surge of Magic Power and created a teal blade that hovered above her head. "I will kill Gray Fullbuster and put Ultear's heart at ease!"

"Not if we can help it!" Manda retorted as she and Juvia limped towards Meredy with all of their remaining strength. "If we have to knock all three of us out to stop you, then so be it!"

Meredy released a bloodcurdling scream as the magic blade began to drop towards her head. _'I have to kill him! For her!'_

* * *

 _The entire town, residence and all, was reduced to ashes and burned away. Buildings were tarnished and crackling and smoke was blowing through the air. Through it all, a lone girl, still very young with pink hair and red earmuffs, was crying nonstop and weeping._

 _She had lost everything, and all she could do was cry to no end. She dialed it down for a moment as she opened her eyes to see a woman slowly walking up to her._

 _The woman was Ultear, and she was looking at the girl with a mournful and apathetic expression._

 _The little girl began to cry again, and Ultear knelt down and laid a comforting and gentle hand on top of Meredy's head as she continued to sob._

 _"There's no need to cry anymore." she soothed with a smile. "No one's going to to hurt you." Though it didn't help much, all Meredy could do in response was sniffle. The girl looked up to see Ultear smiling at her._

 _It was then that Zancrow suddenly appeared out of the blue and jumped down on a piece of rubble to Ultear's right. "What gives? Who's the little brat?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed._

 _"She's a survivor." Ultear said gently._

 _On Ultear's left, Kain Hikaru walked up holding a several stacked ice cream cone. "Dinners waiting. Just kill her and be done with it."_

 _Meredy blinked before she began to cry again, not wanting to die. She wanted to live. Ultear frowned at the girl, seeing her so sad and vulnerable. Seeing her like this, it made her think of herself. Someone who was helpless, yet had potential._

 _Ultear came to a decision. "...I'm going to take her with us instead."_

 _Zancrow immediately objected. "You've got to be out of your freaking mind! Master Hades said to find Zeref's key and wipe out everyone in the city!" He then gestured to the crying girl. "That means her too!"_

 _The girl sniffed and cried to no end, standing helplessly in front of Ultear. Ultear put on an accepting face, one that was as tender-loving as a mother._

 _"...She reminds me of myself when I was a little girl." she said aloud, to which Zancrow and Kain looked at each other with confusion. Ultear picked up the girl and held her close to her, who in turn hugged her back, making Ultear smile._

 _"I'll take responsibility; besides, I have a feeling she has a great deal to share with us."_

 _"Uh, sure..."Zancrow trailed off in an uneasy silence._

 _Kain was the one who broke it. "So...dinner?"_

Several years later:

 _Meredy and Ultear were standing on the open deck of the airship, seeing the glistening ocean water below, and saw the clouds roll by._

 _Ultear had a frown on her face, which made Meredy worry. "Ur?" she asked. "Why do you look so sad all the time?"_

 _Ultear looked down at Meredy and sighed as she gave a gentle smile. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Ur is my deceased mother, and the name Ultear died along with it."_

 _"She's...dead?" Meredy asked innocently with a hint of sadness._

 _The two shared a brief silence among themselves as the winds shifted through their hair, making them flow like gentle streams in the air._

 _Ultear looked out ahead at the water and sky. "I'll tell you about it, someday."_

 _Meredy slowly leaned closer and gently wrapped her arms around Ultear's left arm, making her look down at the comforting Meredy._

 _"You are my mother, now and forever." Meredy said quietly._

 _Ultear blinked and was actually surprised, but instead, she couldn't be anymore happy. All she could do was smile. "I'm far too young to have such a mature and talented daughter."_

 _Meredy looked up and blushed, smiling at Ultear's joke._

* * *

Meredy heard a shattering sound from above as s blast of water destroyed the teal blade before it could come down on her. She then felt two pairs of arms wrap tightly around her. Her eyes opened with sheer shock as Juvia and Manda were hugging her.

Meredy was left in shock when she heard weeping. _'I don't understand...why are they crying?'_

Juvia and Manda retracted, with Manda taking her own arms away and having Juvia clench Meredy's shoulders. They had the Sensory Link, but for some reason, they started to look misty in the eyes.

"You feel love, I can see it." Juvia pictured Meredy's face as she smiled at Ultear. "You love someone, and they mean the world to you." She then pictured a smiling Ultear from what Meredy remembered.

Meredy's eyes were visibly shaking as she looked into Juvia's crying eyes. _'How does she know? Did I somehow share my memories with them through the link?'_

Manda's misty eyes remained as they were. "Meredy, she took you in! You love her with everything you ever had!" she sniffled. "You love someone. You love family. Just like I do!"

Manda then pictured her meeting with Godzilla following the the Trilopod War, and how despite the fact that they had once been enemies, he and the others still welcomed her into the Earth Defenders and how kind they were to her, in which Meredy could actually picture through the link, which surprised her and she blinked. "I couldn't bear to lose the only family I've ever had; it'd be the end of me! You have to live for the ones you hold dear!"

Juvia sniffed as she cried, staring into Meredy's eyes. "Please." she begged. "Please live. Live for the one you love. Like the person I love!" Meredy was too baffled and dazed to respond. "You don't have a choice. If you have love, you have to live."

"Love?" Meredy was stargazed as she was caught off guard by that term.

Manda softly added in. "I love my family. I live for them. I live for my comrades. They're my family, and I live for all of their sake! Live for Ultear!"

Meredy's Sensory Link made her feel Juvia and Manda's crying cheeks began to turn pink, her lips quivered, and most importantly, her eyes began to tear up. She began to have crying eyes like Manda and Juvia.

 _'Live...for Ultear. These feelings...their overwhelming. I can't hold them back. These tears of love and life...are unstoppable.'_

Meredy completely broke down, and love finally processed. She shed far more tears than she had in her life, and Manda and Juvia joined in to hug and comfort Meredy as the three collapsed. The three began to cry all together, all living for the ones they held dear.

Meredy's Sensory Link was lifted in the crying, and the three no longer felt the same pain, though they continued to cry on. With their bodies all hurt and out of power, they all fell backwards into the water.

"I can't do it... Please forgive me." Meredy muttered as she fell backwards in exhaustion.

Juvia smiled as she fell backwards. "My beloved Gray... Please be safe." She splashed backwards.

Manda followed, a smile grazed onto her face. "Godzilla, we did it." She to fell backwards into the water beside Juvia, letting exhaustion take over.

* * *

Gray looked down at his wrist when he noticed the glowing pink heart suddenly fade away. _'That thing on my wrist disappeared, and that horrible pain vanished with it.'_ He then blinked when he felt dampness in his eyes and reached up to find that they were wet. _'Wha- Tears? Aw man! The hell's going on?!'_

After wiping the tears away, he looked over his shoulder from behind the tree, but saw no one there. "They're gone."

"Were you following me, little man?"

Gray's eyes went wide and he spun around to see Ultear standing over him with an amused smile, Zeref had been gently placed on the forest floor nearby.

"Stay back!" he exclaimed as he shot to his feet and got some distance between him and the Grimoire Heart mage. "Who are you?"

"Surely you've notice the resemblance." Ultear replied. "There's a perfectly good reason that I look so much like your master Ur. I'm her daughter."

Gray's eyes went completely wide from sheer shock as he finally put two and two together. It made sense now, yet he still found it hard to believe. _'No way... It's impossible. This is the same woman who helped Jellal betray the Magic Council, and now she's a member of Grimoire Heart?'_

"Well that's news." Gray said. "So are you here to kill me? You must be holding a grudge."

"...No Gray." Ultear answered with a smile, much to Gray's surprise. "Actually, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time. Please don't worry, I'm a friend. I want to make things right."

Once again, Gray pictured Ur and how much Ultear resembled her and couldn't stop staring in shock at how uncanny the resemblance was.

* * *

Natsu and Happy stood at the entrance to the cave Godzilla had pointed out earlier and were staring out at the harsh downpour outside. Doranbolt was quietly sitting against a wall with his arms crossed while Makarov and King Caesar laid in front of him, both still unconscious. Godzilla was sitting on his haunches near the opposite wall with Rodan standing beside him.

The King of Monsters was currently staring at his wrist where the strange pink heart had been until just a minute ago. He also could no longer feel any pain in his body and was feeling rather fine now, although he still was rather confused as to what that strange pink heart was, and also why he had felt Manda's presence coming from it, but he didn't really question it as a feeling in his gut told him that Manda was okay.

Nearby, Lucy appeared from behind a large boulder dressed in a white dress with blue accents. "What do you think?" she asked as she did a pose in front of Wendy and Virgo, who had randomly appeared a few minutes earlier to offer the blonde a change of clothes since her other ones had been shredded.

"You look cute." Wendy replied with a smile.

"Clothing from the Celestial World suits you. This is our latest fashion." Virgo said. "Do you like it?"

Lucy smiled as she did a spin. "You bet I do! Thanks!"

Virgo bowed her head in gratitude. "Happy to be of service princess." She then pulled out a purple dress from seemingly out of nowhere and held it out in front of Wendy. "Now it's your turn."

The young Dragon Slayer stared at the dress with surprise. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Please, think nothing of it." Virgo dismissed. "Now change before you catch a cold."

"Umm, okay. Thanks a lot." Wendy thanked as she took the dress.

"Would you like some assistance getting out of your clothes?" Virgo asked.

Wendy shook her head with a nervous smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks for offering!" she said as she ran behind the same rock Lucy had come out of earlier to change.

Speaking of Lucy, she walked closer to the cave entrance where Natsu and Happy were standing and looked out at the rain. "This rain just doesn't want to let up." she commented.

Wendy peaked out from behind the rock she was changing behind. "It's nice to be dry, but I feel kind of helpless."

Natsu and Happy both noticed something flying towards them and saw that it was Carla, who was wearing a large leaf over her head to protect her from the rain.

"Hey Carla!" Natsu called out. "Did you lose Lily?"

"We decided to stop by base camp on the way here. Gajeel, Mira, Baragon and Zilla are in pretty bad shape." Carla landed at the entrance of the cave and made her wings disappear. "So Lily's staying with them while they recover."

"I hope they get better soon." Happy commented.

Carla nodded. "Me too, but the good news is we spotted Grimoire Heart's ship off the east coast of the island."

Natsu punched his fist into his open palm. "Then I say we swim over and bust heads."

"Hold on. I think we should go back to base camp first." Lucy said. "If Cana or Gray show up, we could really use their help."

"And if they aren't, then hopefully Varan will find them before they get themselves into trouble." Godzilla added as he stood up.

Rodan looked at him with uncertainty. "You sure it was okay to just let him go off on his own like that, Chief?"

Godzilla nodded. "Have faith in him Rodan. Like the rest of us, his senses are quite sharp. I have no doubt he can find them."

"They're right." Wendy said as she appeared in her her new clothes. "If it's up for a vote, then I'm with Lucy. We should check the camp."

Natsu nodded as he walked over to Makarov. "Alright, lets go. I'll carry Gramps."

"...What about me?" Doranbolt asked hesitantly, gaining the attention of the others.

Natsu lifted Makarov up and carried him piggyback style. "Keep the Council from blowing us up."

Doranbolt just stared at Natsu with slight surprise before looking away. Lucy then piped in. "Listen, we don't want their help. We can take down Grimoire Heart, the Earth Conquerors and that Zeref creep ourselves."

"Tell them there's no need to fire an Etherion blast." Wendy asked.

Doranbolt scoffed. "You think they'll actually listen?"

"Then just find a way to buy us some time. We're counting on you." Godzilla said as he walked by, getting Doranbolts attention. "Also, keep an eye on Caesar until he wakes up. Tell him what's going on and he'll handle the rest."

Dornabolt stood up as the rest of the group began their trek out of the cave and into the the rain. "Come back! You can't beat them! No guild that's faced Grimoire Heart has lived to talk about it! Do you even have a plan?!"

"Simple." Natsu replied without looking back. "Give it everything we've got! That's all!"

Doranbolt watched them leave with trembling eyes, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

Gray raised his brow at Ultear in confusion. "You're on my side?"

"That's right." she answered.

The Ice mage looked at the ground, feeling some guilt begin to wash over him. "Look, about Ur..."

"I know. You don't need to say anything." Ultear cut him off, a look of empathy crossed her features. "Her death wasn't your fault. I don't blame anyone. My mother was simply protecting her pupils." She then gave a faint smile. "I'm very proud of her."

Gray stared at Ultear as her empathetic look returned before looking away. "Look, this might sound harsh, but I honestly don't care what you think of me. And if you're as proud of her as you say you are, you've got a funny way of showing it!"

There was a brief pause between the two before Ultear glanced at Zeref's unconscious form lying nearby. "Are you referring to Zeref?"

"Damn straight!" Gray exclaimed. "If anyone's responsible for Ur's death, it's that bastard! She was killed by Deliora, a monster that he created! But instead of getting rid of him, you wanna use his power to kill more people than any of his creations did!"

Ultear looked away and grasped her own arm. "You have it all wrong Gray."

"Do I really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Like I said, I'm going to set it right. Trust me, this is Ur's will." she said, much to Gray's shock.

* * *

"Grrr. Damn this rain! My fur getting completely soaked!"

The source of the angry outburst was from none other than the green Gargantua of the Earth Conquerors. Gaira was walking a few paces ahead of his brother with a look of frustration. It had been maybe hours since they arrived on Tenrou Island, yet they were unable to locate any enemies for them to fight. The lack of action was really starting to get on Gaira's nerves.

Sanda on the other hand, remained silent as he simply listened to his brothers angry tirades. He wasn't as big a fan of violence as Gaira was, in fact, he often tried to avoid it as much as possible unless he absolutely needed to do so. What's more was that unlike his brother or any of the other Conquerors, he did not hate or despise humans. In fact, he wanted to protect them as much as he did his own brother and would do what he could to keep them out of harms way.

So that left one question: Why would he join the Earth Conquerors if he was completely against their beliefs?

Well, that was something Sanda regretted deeply. After the Trilopod War ended and a majority of the Earth Kaiju left before eventually becoming the Earth Defenders, Gaira and Sanda decided to go on their own and try to enjoy peaceful lives. One day, however, Sanda hadn't heard from his brother for quite some time and had gotten rather worried about what had become of him. He had decided to try and find him, until he had gotten an unexpected visitor.

SpaceGodzilla.

The celestial saurian told Sanda that his brother was alive and that he had convinced him to join his new team, the Earth Conquerors, and wanted Sanda to join as well. The brown Gargantua wanted to deny his request, but then SpaceGodzilla made a threat that he could not counter. If Sanda didn't accept his request and join the Earth Conquerors, then he would kill his brother right in front of him.

Sanda had initially been horrified by the threat. He loved his brother and was extremely loyal to him, despite the frequent brawls they would have regarding their different beliefs, and knew that if he attempted to try and resist, then Gaira would be dead. So, despite his better judgement, Sanda reluctantly joined the Earth Conquerors to be by his brothers side, though his was still completely against harming humans.

"Oi, Sanda!" The brown Gargantua looked up to see his brother glancing back at him over his shoulder. "What's with that face? If you've got something to say, then spill it already."

Sanda shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Don't mind me."

Gaira just snorted and looked back ahead. "I'm telling you, I can't wait until we finally find some enemies to crush. It'll be quite some fun!"

"Yes, fun..." Sanda said quietly. He knew it was hopeless to get his brother to change his mind about harming humans. Ever since he had been captured in China and held against his will, he had held a grudge against them ever since. Sanda on the other hand had grown up observing humans and became rather interested in them, to the point that he even wanted to protect them as well.

The brown Gargantua looked back up ahead to see his brother still growling over the rain. _'Brother, why is it so hard for you to let go of the past? If only there was some way I could reach you.'_

* * *

Erza walked along a stone trail close to the Tenrou Tree as the rain continued to pour down on her. However, she paid no heed to it as she still had one priority right now.

"Wendy! Rodan! Can you hear me?!" she called out. Unfortunately, she got no answer once again.

 _'I can't give up yet.'_ Erza thought to herself. _'I have to find Wendy and the others before Grimoire Heart does!'_

Just then, she heard a faint noise coming from some bushes nearby and quickly went into a defensive stance. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

As the noise gradually became louder and louder, Erza realized that the source was coming straight towards her. She held her right arm out as she prepared to use her Requip Magic should the source be an enemy.

The bushes then began to rustle and just before Erza could activate her Magic, a familiar face stepped out from behind the bushes and noticed her presence. Both paused as they stared at each other with bewilderment.

"Anguirus?"

"Erza?"

The scarlet-haired knight sighed with relief and lowed her defensive posture before approaching her friend. "Thank goodness it's you. I thought you were an enemy."

"Same. I heard your voice, but had to be sure wasn't a Conqueror or one of those masked hooligans pulling a trick." Anguirus replied as they stood in front of each other.

Erza raised a brow. "You ran into Grimoire Heart too?"

"Is that what their called? Well, either way, they weren't that much of a challenge. They were actually more annoying than threatening." Anguirus replied.

Erza could help but chuckle a little. "I see." Her expression immediately went back to serious. "I'm afraid we'll have to save the stories for later. Right now we need to find Wendy and the others."

"Understood." Anguirus replied with equal seriousness.

"The famous Erza, and Anguirus."

The two warriors stopped and looked up where they heard the sudden voice. "Who's there?!" Erza demanded.

"Show yourself!" Anguiurs added.

They both then noticed the upper body of a man appear sticking out from one of the large roots upside down above them with his arms crossed. "Finally, I've found a pair of true warriors."

Erza and Anguirus glared up at the man as Azuma stared back at them calmly. "Titania and the Underdog. Wendy and Rodan are gone. I've sought to it."

Erza clenched her fists tightly while Anguirus bared his fangs angrily. "Then you'll die."

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Grand Wizard Bluenote...**_

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart Airship:**

Hades sat alone in front of his long table, the only source of light in the darkened room being from the large stain glass window behind him and some candles on the table. He took a small sip of his wine before setting it down with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"To think that even Meredy would be bested in combat, as well as another of SpaceGodzilla's subordinates. I never imagined more than half of the Seven Kin would fall to such weak rebel. I've no choice now." He glanced to his right, but unsurprisingly, he saw no one there. "It would appear he's already left. Forgive me Makarov, he's the one wizard I hoped I'd never have to send into the fray."

Outside the ship, a man in a large white coat with extremely long dark hair which was gather into all gathered and tied in a clothed ponytail reaching his waist walked calmly through the forest of Tenrou Island as lighting crackled across the sky above, his face shadowed by the darkness of the forest.

Hades looked ahead with a blank expression. "This is the end."

* * *

In another section of the ship, SpaceGodzilla sat quietly in his dark quarters in an almost meditative state with his eyes closed. He had sensed Gezora's defeat, which meant that left only six of his soldiers that had yet to be beaten.

"It seems that I have underestimated my brothers forces if even Gezora was bested. And it would appear that this 'Fairy Tail' is not to be trifled with either." He opened his eyes and stared ahead. "It would appear that I'm left with no other choice."

He slowly reached raised his left hand and placed one finger on the horn on his forehead, which began to glow from the contact. _'Battra, do you read me?'_

 _'Loud and clear, sir. What is it that you desire?'_

 _'I want you to cancel your mission on locating Grimoire's device. Leave that task to myself.'_

 _'Sir?'_

 _'Listen, I have a different task for you. How would you like to see your nephew and niece again?'_

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Ost: Grand Wizard Bluenote Ends...**_

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail base camp, Levy and Lisanna were speaking with Panther Lily. Lisanna clapped her hands together happily after hearing what he told them. "Natsu and the others are heading this way?"

"It'll be so good to see everybody again." Levy added with a smile.

"Well they should be here soon, in fact their following Carla to camp as we speak." Lily reassured them.

Lisanna sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness. With so many wizards down, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"We'll be adding one more to the wounded when they arrive with Master." Lily said grimly.

Levy looked down with a sad look on her face. "I still can't believe those jerks beat him like that."

"I know..." Lisanna replied sadly.

Panther Lily then looked off to side where he saw Mothra Leo sitting in front of his sisters cocoon while Gorosaurus stood beside him. The Shobijin were standing atop the larva's head while they held their arms out in front of them, as if they were about to perform a spell or something.

"Speaking of which, how are they holding up?" the black Exceed asked as he gestured over to the small group of beings from another universe.

Levy looked over and shook her head. "We don't know. They haven't said much since Lea went into her cocoon state."

"Well, lets go find out then." Lisanna said before she began walking towards them. Levy and Lily shared an unsure look towards each other, but followed her anyway.

As the trio approached, Gorosaurus noticed them first and turned to face them. "So how's it coming along?" Levy asked.

Gorosaurus shook his head with grim expression. "Not much. Given that Lea's been shrunken like the rest of us, her transformation speed has drastically reduced. I'm afraid it'll be quite some time before her transformation is complete."

Lisanna looked at Leo and saw that he looked greatly worried over his sister. She wished she could say or do something to help the poor thing, but knew that now was not the time for that.

"Let us try one more time." the Shobijin said together, catching the others attention. They noticed a faint gold light emanating from their palms, which made contact with the cocoon. Next, they did something that the two Fairy Tail mages and the black Exceed didn't expect.

They started singing in an exotic language.

 _"Mahal Mahal Mosura,_

 _Tama Tama Mosura,_

 _Laban Guerra Labanan!"_

Levy, Lisanna and Panther Lily all saw that the cocoon was glowing now, and gentle golden aura illuminated the area. Gorosaurus looked on without any sort of shock since he was used to seeing this sort of display while Leo seemed to have a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

 _"Laban Guerra Labanan,_

 _Mahal Mahal Mosura,_

 _Tama Tama Mosura!"_

Once the singing ceased, the aura faded away, though nothing seemed to happen. Mothra Leo chirped sadly and Gorosaurus looked down with disappointment. The Shobijin lowered their arms and faced the two humans and the Exceed with apologetic expressions.

"We are sorry, but it seems that despite all of the Magic we have used, we have only managed to speed up the process by only a few minutes. Though we are afraid it will still be some time before she hatches in her adult form."

"So we'll just have to waiting, huh?" Lily clarified, getting nod from the Shobijin in response.

Mothra Leo squeaked with sadness at the thought of having to keep waiting for his sister to come out, but this time Lisanna knelt beside him and gently stroked the side of his face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that your sister is working hard to try and transform as fast as possible so she can help us." she reassured him with a gently smile. "There's no way she would leave you here all alone if she knew you were in danger."

Leo stared into Lisanna's eyes and let out another squeak, which the Shobijin helped translate. "Leo says thank you for your words Lisanna."

The Take-Over mage simply smiled in response before facing Levy. "Until Lea's able to finish her transformation and Natsu and the other get here, it looks like it's up to us to protect base camp."

Levy nodded with a determined glare. "Yeah, their gonna pay! We'll send Grimoire Heart and those Earth Conquerors running for the hills! If we work together, we can pull it off, I know it."

Gorosaurus smiled at seeing his human friends regain their spirits. "Of course we will, because we won't anyone stop us from protecting our comrades."

Just then, the sound of footsteps caught their attention and they all turned to see a lone figure approaching from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Here's an idea, why don't you surrender? Nothing wrong with that. Differences in power are abound in this unbalanced world of ours." The figure placed a hand over his chest. "Feel your drums pound faster against their cages, and prepare yourselves for oblivion!"

The group became defensive as Rustyrose pointed a glove-covered finger at them in a finger gun motion. "Because that's where you're heading."

Panther Lily glared at the dark mage as he entered his Battle Form. "Oh yeah?! That's what you think, scoundrel!"

Rustyrose simply smirked at the challenge. Then, a low humming sound buzzed through the air and gradually got louder until another figure landed on top of a small ledge to Rustyrose's right while a third figure appeared to his left.

Kamacuras and Ebirah glared hatefully at the group, while Gorosaurus returned the glare suite.

Lisanna glanced over to see Lily, Levy and Gorosaurus all looking ready for battle, before looking back at at Rustyrose. She quickly put herself in front of Leo and the Shobijin and also got into a battle stance, ready to protect her friends from these invaders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Godzilla's group were running through the pouring rain to try and make it back to base camp as fast as they could to get Master Makarov some emergency medical treatment.

Wendy looked a little worried and turned towards Carla, who was running beside her. "I'm worried Carla. What if Doranbolt fails?"

"Just forget about that creep. We don't need him." Carla snipped harshly.

"I'm really worried about Cana too." Lucy added as she and Happy ran a few paces behind them. "I hope she's made it back to base camp."

"Maybe Erza'll be there." Happy said.

It was then that Godzilla, who was leading the group, suddenly came to a complete stop and stared up ahead with wide eyes, catching everyone else's attention. "Hey, whats going on?" Natsu asked.

Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he peered through the heavy rain. "We aren't alone."

The others looked towards where the King of Monsters was looking and noticed a figure slowly approaching them. They couldn't make out his appearance as he was hidden behind a heavy downpour of rain that seemed to be coming down harder around him, making it look like a waterfall was coming down on him.

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy's eyes went wide when they began to sense the man's Magic Power. "He's strong! I feel his power!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"It looks like there's a freaking rain cloud hanging right over his head!" Rodan growled. He too could sense the mans immense power and felt a slight chill in his spine.

Godzilla stared ahead at the oncoming figure as it stopped a few feet away from them. He too could sense the immense power he was giving off, but kept cautious as he glared at him. Whoever this man was, he could tell he wasn't an ally.

Natsu stepped up beside Godzilla and called out to the man. "Who are you?! One of the Kin?!"

"...Tell me, have you learned to fly?"

Everyone blinked in confusion at the mans question, but before Rodan could make a comment about him being able to fly (obviously), the man raised both of arms out in front of him. "No? Pity."

Suddenly, the rain that was pouring down around him suddenly stopped and little water droplets were seen hovering in place. Natsu and the others were baffled by the sudden act, but Godzilla could already sense something bad was about to happen. It was then that the man spoke again.

"...Then you shall fall."

Then, out of nowhere, Godzilla and the others suddenly felt a tremendous pressure come crashing down on them and force them to the ground with cries of pain. The pressure the man was exerting was pushing down on the group so hard that a large deep crater was being created around them.

"I-I can't move!" Carla exclaimed as she continued to get crushed by the pressure.

Happy wasn't fairing any better as he looked like he was about to pop. "It's crushing!"

While the group continued to get forced down into the ground, Bluenote Stinger watched with a stony gaze.

* * *

Back at the base camp, Levy and the others began to feel a tremendous amount of Magic Power coming from somewhere nearby. The sheer amount alone was overwhelming for them.

"Do you feel that?" Levy asked.

"It's overwhelming." Lisanna said wearily.

Gorosaurus' eyes were wide as he looked off towards where he sensed the presence. "This sheer power, I've never felt anything like it in my life!" Mothra Leo was beginning to tremble in fright from sensing the immense magical presence and even the Shobijin were slightly quivering.

Panther Lily gritted his teeth and balled his fists. "This presence is stronger than the others combined."

While Kamacuras and Ebirah were also distracted by the Magic Power they were feeling, Rustyrose gave a dramatic scoff. "It seems an annoyance has reared it's ugly head. Does he intend to disturb our glorious feast?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza and Anguirus felt the same immense Magic Power as well and were left in shock while Azuma still silently watched the two.

"This power is overwhelming." Anguirus commented.

Erza looked off in the direction she felt the Magic. "What is this?"

"Your death bell. This war is over." Azuma answered from above, bring her and Anguirus' attention back to him. "Now that Bluenote has entered the fray, all life on this island is as good as gone."

Anguirus and Erza's eyes widened.

* * *

Bluenote looked down in the crater he had created with his Magic and saw that the entire group where on their hands and knees struggling to stand up, except for Godzilla who had already rose to a kneeling position. He looked up at the Dark Mage and took notice of his appearance.

He appeared to be a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which was gathered at the back of his head and tied in a clothed ponytail that reached down below his waist, revealing his forehead. His large nose was mildly hooked and he had prominent bangs under his eyes, as well as thin eyebrows and bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist was a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back.

Bluenote's attire consisted of a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which was open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. On the front, the part of the cloth covering Bluenote's legs was adorned by a large, stylized colored dark-colored sun, and its lower chest was had a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloths edges were decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones and the lighter-colored ones flanking them on both sides.

Below such cloth, Bluenote wore a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs were covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg's side, which were tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, Bluenote wore a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves. The coat had a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways.

"You know, personally neither the Fairy Tail Guild nor our plans for Zeref mean much of anything to me." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But there is one thing that I have been longing to do on this island."

Godzilla and Natsu both glared up at Bluenote defiantly as the Deputy-Commander of Grimoire Heart reached one arm out.

"Where is the grave of Mavis Vermilion? I wish to pay my respects to Fairy Tail's first master."

* * *

Varan raced down a small dirt path as fast as his legs could carry him, following the scent of a certain Card Mage that he just recently picked up. As he continued to run, he could help but mentally curse himself.

 _'Dammit! How did I not see it earlier when it was right in front of me?! It's obvious now why Cana's been acting weird and why she would just ditch Lucy like that! All she cares about is getting to the grave and winning this dang trial and becoming S-Class! Doesn't she realize what matters more right now than that?!'_

Shaking off his aggravation, he began to pick up the pace as he felt the scent slowly yet gradually getting stronger.

 _'No time for that right now. I've gotta find Cana and snap her back to reality! I'm almost there!'_

* * *

Cana slowly walked towards the bright light at the end of the once dark tunnel. She felt rather tired from all the walking to get here and had to lean up against the cave wall to catch her breath for a moment before continuing on.

 _'I've finally found it; Mavis' grave. At last, I'll become an S-Class Wizard. And then...I can face my father.'_

Once she stepped out of the cave, she found herself in a large open area surrounded by rocky ledges and overgrown roots spread out across the stone ground. Looking up ahead, Cana noticed what almost looked like an overpass made out of straw with a stone memorial placed just inside the entrance.

As she continued to approach the memorial, she saw a small orb of golden light emanating from from an opening in the center.

"What is this...light? It's like fire. Am I seeing things?"

* * *

 **And cut! That's all for Chapter 28, I hope you guys liked it, cause things are getting really good now! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, also don't forget to follow and favorite this story!**

 **Also, I noticed a reviewer named Nerv the Bear made a suggestion about me doing a comedic chapter of this story about some of the Earth Defenders taking jobs for Fairy Tail. To be completely honest with you guys, I never even thought about doing something like like, and now that I think about it, I kinda wanna do it!**

 **However, seeing how far we are in the story already, I'm thinking that maybe I'll make it into a one-shot, and I'll probably start working on it after I finish the next chapter of _Monsters and Devils_ and before I get started on the next chapter of this story, so keep on the lookout for that one-shot, cause it's gonna come!**

 **Anyway, this is Godzilla Boy signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Fairy Glitter**


	30. Fairy Glitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, here is Chapter 29 of _Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland_! Also in case if you were wondering, I am currently in the process of writing the one-shot for this story, so be patient and look out for it when it comes out. Again, I would like to thank everyone who has helped and supported me with this story, you guys really are the best. However, I am still in the process of seeking out a reader who is good at making fan art. If any of you guys reading this story know how to draw well, please let me know so I can maybe set up a deviant-art page for this story. And yes, if you agree, you will be given credit for your work. Again, PLEASE let me know if you are will to make fan art.**

 **Also, I wanted to state my opinion about the ending of the Fairy Tail manga, since that recently ended and I have been seeing a lot of people complaining about it here and there. Here is my opinion on the ending: I liked the ending, but in my opinion, it felt kind of rushed once it got to the final battle against Acnologia. Here is my opinion on how Hiro Mashima could have made the ending of Fairy Tail better: One, make the battle between the Dragon Slayers and Acnologia go on for just a little bit longer, like about maybe a chapter or two more. And two, perhaps go more into depth on how the fall of Acnologia and the Alvarez Empire had an impact on everyone, because it just seems like it all ends, and then it doesn't leave any impact on anyone. If Hiro Mashima took the time to extend the final chapter to show how much of an impact the events of the Alvarez Empire Arc had on everyone, it could have gone way better. But hey, if you liked the ending, that's totally fine. I just feel like it was too rushed near the end.**

 **Now then, lets jump right into the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 29: Fairy Glitter_

Cana slowly and cautiously approached the grave stone, the small orb of fire-like light burning brightly. The rain continued to pour down around her, but she paid no heed to it now that she was finally within reach of certain victory of the S-Class Trials.

"This light is intense... Is it Magic?" she inquired to herself.

The Card Mage slowly reached out with her right hand to touch the light, but when her hand got close, it suddenly released a small, yet painful burst of energy. Cana yelped in both surprise and dull pain as she quickly retracted her hand away. She looked back up at the grave stone when she noticed a series of runes begin to appear in front of it, which she began to translate.

"'Here I seal Fairy Glitter, one of the Three Great Fairy Magic's. May it forever shine in the darkness.'" As Cana translated the runes, she could feel a wave of dread pass over her.

"...This isn't her grave at all."

* * *

Watching from the edge of the large crater he created courtesy of his Magic, Bluenote Stinger watched silently with a scrutinizing expression as Godzilla, Natsu and the rest of their group tried to stand after almost literally being turned into living pancakes by the Grimoire Heart Mage.

Natsu, who laid one arm over Makarov's comatose form for protection, looked up to glare at Bluenote. "Alright jerk, what exactly are you after here?"

Bluenote's eyes narrowed. "As I said before, I want to know the location of Mavis Vermilion's resting place."

"Well you'll be looking for a while, because we don't know either!" Lucy yelled up at him.

"I wonder what he wants with Master Mavis." Wendy wondered. "Do you think it has something to do with the second part of the trial?"

Suddenly, a light bulb went off over Happy's head. "I think I just figured out what he's after!"

Carla let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure we'll end up dumber once we hear what you have to say, but by all means, go ahead."

Happy pointed up towards Bluenote with his paw. "Mr. Crazy Ponytail wants to become an S-Class Wizard too, so he came out here to make us accept him as a member of the guild!"

"...Uhhh, that doesn't sound right when I think about it." Rodan said with a sweat drop.

Then, he and Carla were both surprised when a purple magic circle suddenly appeared over Happy and suddenly slammed him into the ground. Bluenote had his left arm stretched out as a dark shadow covered his face. "Alright, that's enough! No more comments from you. I'll only say this once, so listen well. I don't know anything about a trial and I have no intention of joining you pathetic fools."

"The only fool I see around here is you!" Lucy shot back.

"Lucy, stop it!" Wendy said fearfully.

However, the blonde was already on a role and kept going. "Her grave is more than just a headstone, it's sacred ground! Even if we knew where it was, we'd never tell someone like-!"

Her sentence was cut off when another magic circle appeared over her and briefly lifted up before slamming her into the ground as well, creating a miniature crater under her.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted with worry.

Godzilla snarled and glared up at Bluenote. "Just tell us what you want!"

Bluenote glared back. "I want the sparkle of fairies, Fairy Glitter. One of your guilds Three Great Fairy Magics. Just as powerful, if not more so, than Fairy Law itself."

"All he wants is glitter?" Rodan questioned.

"If that's all you want, than try hitting up a crafts store!" Natsu shouted before he too was slammed into the ground by another magic circle.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed.

Natsu grunted in pain as he felt like someone had dropped a whole building on him. "Gah! I'm a human pancake!"

"I want that merciless light." Bluenote said. "Tell me where to find it or else I'll squash you until you pop."

"Like we'd tell you!" Rodan rebuffed until he began to be crushed as well.

Wendy gasped. "Rodan!"

"Stay strong!" Carla encouraged.

Bluenote was starting to feel the frustration mounting on him. "Which of your friends would you like to see crushed first?"

Natsu fought though the overwhelming weight keeping him down and tried to push himself off the ground. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm the son of Igneel! And It'll take more than what you've got to keep me pinned to the ground pal!" Bluenote's eyes slightly widened with surprise when he noticed Natsu suddenly stand to his feet, despite the intense weight pushing down on him, and started running towards him. "I won't be defeated so easily!"

"He's running!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

Lucy was also surprised. "Whoa! Under all that gravity?! Amazing!"

"Be careful Natsu!" Godzilla called.

Bluenote just watched as Natsu rushed at him without any sort of surprise. "I had heard it was sealed away with Mavis when she was buried. Tell me where it is and I'll leave you alone."

Natsu let out a battle cry as he lit his fists ablaze and jumped up towards Bluenote. " **Fire Dragon's Iron-!** "

But just as he was about to hit him, he felt as though he had suddenly struck an invisible wall and was sent crashing back into the crater. Bluenote kept a stoic face. "You should listen when someone's talking to you."

When the dust cleared, Natsu was seen lying in a pile of rubble, groaning in pain. "Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"He's down..." Wendy whispered, feeling her hope slowly slipping away.

Godzilla looked back at Bluenote, flashing his sharp teeth with a growl. "You bastard..."

"Hm?" Bluenote looked back at Godzilla with curiosity. "You...I've heard of you. You are the one they call Godzilla, aren't you."

"Yeah, you're looking at him. What of it?" Godzilla asked, his glare never wavering.

The Grimoire Heart Mage narrowed his eyes yet again. "I have heard stories of your unstoppable power from another creature who bears a striking resemblance to you. I believe he referred to you as his brother."

Just like that, the anger began to flare once again as Godzilla slowly rose to his feet. "How many times do I have to keep telling you simple-minded creations? He is NOT my brother!"

"Whether he is or not is hardly my concern." Bluenote replied. "But perhaps you would be willing to tell me where Mavis' grave is."

"Go to hell! I'm not going to tell you a damn thing!" Godzilla roared angrily.

Bluenote sighed. "Very well then." A magic circle appeared over Godzilla and the Monster King began to feel the pressure begin to weigh down on him. However, unlike with Natsu and the other, he didn't go down. "Hm?"

Godzilla remained standing tall despite the overwhelming gravity pushing on him. "I'm not gonna go down without a fight first. SpaceGodzilla should've told you about that."

"He's still standing?!" Lucy shrieked.

"How can he still stand?" Carla asked.

Rodan just smirked proudly. "Duh! Because he's Godzilla! You can never beat him at anything!"

Bluenote glared down at the Nuclear Leviathan. "So you can actually withstand my Gravity Magic. Quite impressive. It has been a long time since I have met someone who has been able to pull off such a feat. It seems the stories about you are true after all."

"Yeah! Godzilla can take it!" Happy exclaimed.

The Dark Mage gave Godzilla a warning look as he began to increase the gravity coming down on him, making him hunch over slightly. "Last chance, tell me where the grave is."

* * *

Cana gritted her teeth with mounting frustration. "What is this, some kind of sick joke? I'm looking for a grave, not some stupid spell! How am I supposed to finish the trial?" She then began to look around the clearing. "Master! I need answers!"

However, nobody answered her.

She balled her fists and looked at the ground, feeling like she was about to cry from the frustration. "Am I just not good enough to become an S-Class Wizard? After everything that's happened, I fall short at the finish line. Have the past twelve years of my life been nothing but a big waste of time?"

"So you finally did it."

Cana heard the familiar voice coming from behind her and turned around, only to be shocked by who was there.

"Varan? Did you follow me?"

Varan, who was standing in the center of the clearing a few feet away, nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you didn't run into the enemy on your own."

The Card Mage was surprised by his response, but smiled and nodded back. "Thanks for that."

"Now then, let me ask you something." Varan said, his voice becoming dead serious, which Cana found off. "Was it worth abandoning your friend to become S-Class?"

His question caught her off guard completely. "What are you talking about Varan?"

"Don't give me that!" he shouted, catching the girl completely by surprise. "I know...that you ditched Lucy."

Cana felt her heart sink when she realized that he had found out about that. "Look Varan, I didn't want to leave Lucy, but-!"

"But what?" he interrupted. "You just had to win the trial that badly, huh? We're in the middle of a war between Grimoire Heart and the Conquerors, we've got so many wounded! Makarov's out cold, Caesar almost lost his mind and nearly killed us, we have these 'Magic Council' guys who are on the verge of blasting this island, and you just abandoned Lucy after all she did for you! And all you cared about was getting to that stupid S-Class!"

Silence fell between the two after that as Cana let those words sink in to her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, about Master Makarov being hurt and that the Magic Council were threatening to destroy the island. She couldn't believe all the terrible things that had happened to her comrades, and here she was only feeling concerned about making S-Class.

"I don't think that's worth leaving friends Cana." Varan spoke up, snapping her out of her brief stupor.

Before she could say anything to reply though, she heard a sound coming from her bag. She reached into it and pulled out a card that was glowing and had the word 'Help!' on it, along with a picture of Lucy. Her eyes went wide.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: The Promised Land Far Away..._**

* * *

 _Lucy looked at the card Cana had given her with slight confusion. "So, what's with the card?"_

 _Cana smiled at her. "Don't lose it. If you're ever in trouble, that'll let me know immediately. The card I have will start shining and lead me back to you, no matter how far apart we are."_

* * *

Cana started at the card as it continued to shine, slowly feeling the horror begin to sink in to her as she looked back at Varan. She finally collapsed to her knees and began to cry upon fully realizing what she had done.

"W-What have I done? Lucy... Everyone... It's all my fault! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she managed to say through her crying. "I never meant to betray my friend! I can't...do this anymore."

"So what? Are you just gonna give up?"

Cana looked up to see Varan standing in front of her with a gentle expression. "It isn't too late to save them, you know. I almost lost hope in myself too once before way back when, but then I met Godzilla and the others and made me realize that it isn't too late to fix the mistakes of my past. If some sorry loser like me can accomplish something like that, than you can do that too."

The Card Mage stared at Varan in silence as she let his words sink in. He was right. Now wasn't the time to be crying about this. It wasn't too late for her to help save her comrades.

"...You're right." Cana stood up and faced the stone memorial before she started walking up to it. "So what if I don't make S-Class? So what if I can never tell my father the truth?" She slowly reached her righthand out towards the pulsing light once again. "As much as I want that, I want to protect my friends even more!"

She reached into the light and felt another burning sensation surge through her arm and grunted in pain, but she endured it and continued to push through, the surge of power making the sleeve of her shirt tear away.

"Cana!" Varan shouted with worry.

"Please! I have to save them!" Cana pleaded as she continued to endure the surging pain. "That's my only purpose right now! It doesn't matter whether I stay in the guild or not! Because no matter where I end up or who I become, my heart will always belong to Fairy Tail!" The light intensified and became much brighter as Cana continued to push through the pain and brightness. "I'm begging you, I need the power! You're the only one who can give it to me right now! I can't too it alone!"

Varan covered his eyes to block out the light, but he noticed that Cana's guild mark seemed to give off a yellow glow.

"Give me the strength...to protect the guild and family that I hold dear."

The light shined even brighter to the point that it was beyond blinding, yet somehow, Cana could've sworn she felt a new feeling coming through the light.

 _'Could it...be her?'_

She slowly brought her arm away as the bright light began to die down, but when she looked down at her arm, she saw something that made her eyes go wide.

"Cana! You okay?!" Varan asked as he came to her side. However, he saw that her attention was focused on something else and looked towards where she was. His own eyes went wide as well.

Cana's arm was giving off a similar light as the one from the memorial, but it began to fade away and reveal a strange tattoo on her.

"What...is that?" Varan asked. Even though it seemed like just a normal tattoo, he could feel a strong power emanating from it.

The Card Mage stared at the markings in awe. _'...Master Mavis.'_ She turned towards Varan with a determined expression. "Come on Varan. We gotta go save our friends."

Varan responded with a smile. "You don't need to tell me twice." As the both turned back towards the way they came, he looked back at Cana again. "You know Cana, you and I are kinda alike."

Cana looked at him with curiosity. "How do you mean?"

He grinned at her. "We're both unbelievable."

* * *

Cana and Varan both raced through the forests of Tenrou Island as fast as their legs could carry them with determined glares. They both knew that they were quite possibly running straight to their deaths, but neither of them cared. Somewhere on Tenrou Island, someone was threatening to harm their friends, and whoever was responsible was going to suffer big time.

The two slid down a small cliff before stopping just at the edge and glared down. "Are you the one we need to squash?!" Cana shouted.

Bluenote, who was now standing inside the crater he created, looked over his shoulder up at the two. Natsu's eyes widened. "Hey, look!"

Lucy smiled. "It's Cana!"

"She's okay!" Wendy said with relief.

"And Varan's with her!" Rodan added.

Godzilla smiled as well. "Thank Tanaka he found her."

Cana jumped down towards Bluenote while Varan spread his arms and glided down towards him. "We're not letting you lay another hand on my friends!" The Card Mage pulled out several glowing cards and threw them towards the Grimoire Heart Mage, who used his Gravity Magic to block them and send them crashing around him.

"You're going down, punk!" Varan zoomed past Cana at surprising speeds and attempted to strike Bluenote, only for him to quickly jump back and dodge.

Bluenote looked up at the two and his eyes slightly widened when he noticed the glowing tattoo on Cana's arm. "It that...?"

The others were also surprised. ""What is that?" Carla asked.

"I was gonna ask you." Happy said.

As Bluenote continued to stare at the tattoo on Cana's arm, the realization came to him. "It can't be..." He raised his arm as a dark magic circle appeared above the two. Cana and Varan gagged when they felt the sudden intense force coming down on then and force them to the ground.

"What...that hell?!" Varan grunted as he tried to stand. "What is this?!"

Cana struggled to stand as well and glared up at Bluenote. "It's...Gravity Magic!"

Bluenote glared solely at Cana. "Tell me what that Magic is you both die here!"

"Is it possible that she learned to use Fairy Glitter?" Carla asked, making the others look at her with surprise.

Once the heavy gravity died down, Cana stood up and looked towards Lucy with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry Lucy, for leaving you in the forest. I betrayed you and our friendship. That was unforgivable." She raised her arm that had the tattoo on it. "But with this, I can begin to atone. One shot from this spell will make sure that this creep doesn't both anyone again!"

Lucy however, simply smiled. "Awesome! Does that mean you found the grave?"

Natsu's eyes widened with horror. "Wait, what?! She did?! But if she found it, then that means..." A depressed aura came around him. "Man, I don't get to be S-Class this year..."

"We can talk about the trial later." Varan said. "Right now, we need your guys' help to beat this guys!"

"He's right. I need you guys to distract him long enough for me to gather the power to cast this spell." Cana added.

Bluenote however, wasn't going to let that happen. "You fools have gravely misjudged the gravity of your situation." He spread his arms out with his palms facing down as the gravity within the crater became drastically heavier. Everyone collapsed to the ground as Bluenote faced Cana and Varan, where were once again trying to stand. "I never thought Fairy Glitter would be delivered to me personally. Now if you would be so kind, it's time I take that spell off of your hands."

"Unless you plan on joining the Fairy Tail Guild, that's not gonna happen!" Cana retorted. "This spell is useless to anyone else."

"If you knew the origins of Magic, you'd realize all spells are fundamentally the same." Bluenote explained. "Every type of Magic that exists today were once part of a single unified whole."

Lucy overheard Bluenotes explanation and felt a strange deja vu from it. _'A single type of Magic? That sounds familiar, but I can't remember why...'_

Bluenote raised his hand as Cana started hovering in the air in front of him. "I've approached the Abyss of Sorcery. I don't need to join your guild to use that spell or any other." The Dark Mage slightly flexed his fingers and Cana let out a scream when she felt an intense pressure crushing her body.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted.

"Dammit! I can't...move!" Natsu grunted as he desperately tried to stand.

Godzilla growled he tried to do the same. "He's...got us completely pinned. I've never felt...this much pressure in my life."

"I have a question for you." Bluenote said. "Did you think you were capable of wielding an advanced spell like Fairy Glitter?"

Cana fought through the pain and glared at Bluenote. "Got a problem with that...jerk?!"

"It's an ultra-level spell that uses pure light to deny the existence of anyone who its wielder deems an enemy." he explained with a dark look in his eyes. "You bet I've got a problem with an amateur who thinks she can control such power." Bluenote balled his hand into a fist and Cana screamed even louder as she felt like her bones were about to snap like twigs under the pressure. "Don't worry, I intend to relieve you from it as quickly as possible."

"Cana!" Varan screamed before glaring at Bluenote. "You stop it right now, you bastard!"

Bluenote simply glared back. "Keep quiet unless you want to join her, you useless reptile."

Godzilla and Natsu both fought through the gravity with every ounce of their remaining strength and raised their heads towards Bluenote. "You ready Natsu?"

"You bet." he replied. He then began to suck in a deep breath of air where as Godzilla's spines began to shine.

 **"Fire Dragon's-"**

 **"Atomic-"**

 **"RRROOOOOAAARRR!"** The both fired their respected blasts from their mouths as they raced towards Bluenote. He looked over his shoulder with surprise as he was engulfed in a sea of blue and reddish orange.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Whoa! They did it!"

"At a boy, Chief!" Rodan cheered.

Bluenote appeared as the dust cleared with only minor burns and glared at the two. "Cocky little punks!" He swiped his arms as an invisible shock wave sent them and the other flying back several feet.

"Nice one, you guys!"

The Dark Mage looked back over his shoulder again to see Cana sitting up on one knee.

"Go! Now!" Natsu shouted.

"Take that bastard out!" Godzilla added.

Cana glared at Bluenote. "This 'amateur' is about to rock your world!" She then raised her right arm into the air as the tattoo began to glow.

 _"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!"_

A pillar of light surrounded Cana and shot up into the air, breaking the dark storm clouds looming over head as light began to break through.

Bluenote looked on with shock. "She's doing it, but how?!"

"The suns breaking through the rain clouds!" Wendy observed.

Lucy was in awe. "Sunlight and moonlight...and the light of the stars."

Varan couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle before him, a smile slowly forming. "Like I said, she's unbelievable."

 _"Shine! In order to perish the fangs of wickedness!"_

Above Cana's head, a massive ring of light began to form above. The Card Mage brought her arm back down and pointed it towards Bluenote. "Adios, you bastard!" The ring of light began to contract and surround Bluenote, who was left in utter shock.

 ** _"FAIRY GLITTER!"_**

The ring completely closed in on Bluenote and wrapped around his waist as he screamed in pain. Cana let out a cry as she continued to add more power to the spell. The ring then suddenly burst and engulfed Bluenote's entire body in light, making him scream even louder. It was so bright that the others had to cover their eyes.

"Whoa! This light is really intense!" Rodan commented as he covered his eyes with his wings.

"I guess this is what we should expect from one of our guilds Three Great Fairy Magics!" Carla said.

Bluentone however, dropped down to one knee as the light continued to engulf him and placed his hand on the ground. **"FALL!"**

The light around him began to condense and numerous beams of light suddenly began sprouting out of the ground. It then released a bright explosion that once again sent everyone flying backwards. Cana landed on her back with a look of utter shock and horror.

"So that's the skill necessary to use Fairy Glitter. Don't make me laugh." Bluenote said as the light from the sky disappeared and the rain clouds returned once again. "I guess even ultimate Magic Power can be garbage when it's put in the hands of lowly trash like you."

Cana was still in utter shock by what she just witnessed. Fairy Glitter, her one hope of stopping this mad man, had been completely shattered. _'...I failed again. My last chance...and I blew it.'_

Bluenote stepped in front of Cana and raised his hand towards her. "I'll take that spell now. And the good news is I don't need you alive to do so."

The others tried to fight the immense gravity pushing down on them and help their friend. "Cana!" "Run away!" Leave her alone!"

"Another day passes and I still didn't get to fly." Bluenote rumbled as his hand inched closer towards her. "Maybe sending you to Hell will lift my spirits."

Cana could do nothing but sit there and cry as Bluenote prepared to finish her off. "I'm sorry...Varan. I couldn't...do it."

"CANA!"

Just as the Darkr Mage was within arms reach, an arm suddenly intercepted Bluenote and released a small, yet powerful shock wave that sent him sailing back several feet and shook the ground. Everything around everyone slowed down, and Cana was seen quivering.

A tattered-cloaked figure stood in front as Bluenote was in mid-air until he was able to land on his feet and skidded back. He looked up at the cloaked figure with a dark glare, veins popping from his forehead.

Everyone looked on it utter shock as the figure stood up, revealing his face, which was also sporting veins that were popping from his face in utter fury.

Cana began to shed more tears when she saw who it was. _'Dad...'_

Standing between Bluenote and Cana was someone who everyone never thought they would see - Gildarts Clive.

Natsu gaped. "I don't believe it!"

Happy jumped around. "Hooray! Gildarts is here!"

"I don't believe it." Carla said in shock.

Godzilla and Rodan were both speechless when they saw the S-Class Mage make his grand appearance, but when they saw the utter fury that was plastered on his face, they would've been lying if they said that they weren't even slightly unnerved.

Varan was also speechless as he stood just a few feet from where Cana sat. "The old man actually came back."

Bluenote stood up and glared back at the person who dared to attack him. "So this is the legendary Gildarts?"

Everyone watching from the sidelines couldn't help but start smiling when they began to feel hope flow through them once again. The Ace of Fairy Tail was back, and he looked like he was ready to lay the smack down.

"...You all need to get out of here." Gildarts rumbled without taking his eyes off Bluenote.

Natsu was a little put off by his words. "What for?!" he asked in an annoyed voice.

However, he got his answer when Gildarts became surrounded in a pure white aura that flowed around his body. Bluenote responded by cloaking his own body in a pitch black aura in contrast to his opponent, small chunks of debris defying gravity and hovering off the ground around him. The two glared hatefully at each other without waiver, both mages fully prepared to completely and utterly destroy each other.

Happy felt his fur begin to stand on ends just by watching the intense stare down. "That look on Gildarts face is one of the most intense things I've ever seen."

"Yes, I can honestly agree with that." Carla said as she watched beside him. She felt the obscene levels of Magic Power both mages were giving off and was slightly unnerved by it.

Without looking away from his foe, Gildarts once again addressed the onlookers. "Now go!"

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Skilled Magic Battle..._**

* * *

Gildarts then rushed forward and charged straight after Bluenote. The Grimoire Heart Mage saw him advancing and extended his arm out, using his Gravity Magic to make a portion of the ground below Gildarts get lifted into the air and turned upside-down with him on it, his head now facing the ground.

Lucy gaped in shock. "That's crazy!"

"He's actually holding on?!" Rodan exclaimed, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Gildarts is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed in shock as well.

Gildarts, however, didn't waiver for a moment as he pressed his hand against the large chunk of earth and used his Crash Magic to shatter it into blocks before launching himself back towards the ground towards his opponent. Bluenote saw him coming and jumped into the air towards him, ready to intercept him. Everyone looked on in absolute shock as the two mighty mages raced towards each other before they both punched towards each other. Their fists intercepted and struck each other, creating a powerful shockwave and gust of wind that blew rapidly.

Everyone around them tried to hold on, but were unable to and were sent flying back a little ways, with the exception of Godzilla, Rodan and Varan, who were somehow able to hold their ground.

"That hurt..." Wendy groaned in slight pain.

"I think we should stay out of their way." Lucy said as she tried to get back up.

Bluenote and Gildarts both landed back on the ground a ways from each other, the former's white coat being blown off of him from the shockwave. He looked up at Gildarts with shock. "I don't believe it! He pushed me back?!"

Gildarts simply replied with a deep growl that rumbled from his throat, which slightly unnerved the onlookers.

"Uh guys, I think we should do what he says and get away from here." Rodan piped up.

Godzilla nodded at his comrades words. "He's right. In our current state, we would only be getting in the way. I think this is something we should leave to him."

The others Wendy and the others nodded while Lucy looked towards her friend. "Hey, Cana?"

Cana's eyes were shadowed by her hair and was silent for a moment before she managed to speak. "Yeah, we should go. Gildarts can handle it." Lucy found herself surprised and slightly saddened by the Card Mages words.

A slight wind blew between the two combatants as Bluenote felt a rush flow through him and glared at Gildarts. "Lets fly."

Natsu had sparkles glinting around him as he watched them in awe. "I wanna see them fight so bad~!"

"Sorry, but we gotta get moving." Godzilla grabbed the starstruck Dragon Slayer by his scarf and started dragging him away while Wendy carried Makarov on her back.

As the others began to move away, Cana cast one last glance back towards her father. _'Be careful, Dad...'_

She then turned and raced after the others, leaving Gildarts alone to face Bluenote one-on-one.

"You know, you've interrupted something very important." he rumbled. "These kids were pushing themselves to the limit, working to make the world a better place then what we've left them. They put absolutely everything on the line to salvage the future, and then you came along and trampled all over it!"

* * *

While Gildarts was ready for his battle with Bluenote, the others were still moving to get back to the base camp. Natsu had decided to carry Makarov for Wendy since she was having some trouble while Lucy held Cana's hand and helped her walk, since she was still feeling slightly weak from casting Fairy Glitter.

As they kept moving, Carla turned to the others. "Hopefully the others have made it back to base camp. We need to regroup and figure out our exit strategy."

"Don't forget Mest- I mean, Doranbolt promised that he'd do his best to help us get off this island." Wendy added.

"I still don't trust that slippery snake." Rodan muttered before turning to Godzilla. "You sure it was really okay to leave Caesar with him?"

Godzilla answered him without looking. "While I slightly regret doing so, I have a feeling that Caesar will be able to wake up soon, and we'll need him for the final battle. Besides, if that human tries anything funny with him, he'll have to deal with me."

Lucy glanced towards Cana, who was silent through most of the walk. "Hey, are you okay?"

Cana smiled back. "Yeah, I'm alright." However, her smile soon disappeared, still feeling worried about her father.

Rodan turned to speak to someone. "Speaking of, how are you Vara-?"

But when he fully turned, he saw that no one was there. "Varan? Hey, where'd ya go?!" he called, but got no answer.

Happy looked around. "You think he went to go to the bathroom?"

"I think he would've told us first if he had to." Natsu replied.

However, a horrible revelation came to them all and Lucy was the first to speak. "You don't think he would..."

"No way!" Natsu shrieked.

Godzilla was starting to seethe with anger. "That damn daredevil! He stayed behind!"

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Rodan asked frantically.

"It's obvious! We have to go back!" Cana exclaimed, but when she turned to go back, she suddenly collapsed to her knees.

Lucy and Wendy both came to her side and helped her up. "Are you alright?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Dammit, I haven't fully recovered all my Magic Power after using that spell." Cana cursed. "But still, we can't just leave Varan back there!"

"Leave him." Godzilla spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "While I'm worried as well, we should have faith that he'll be able to help Gildarts defeat that man. Besides, we still have to get Makarov back to get healed."

The others were slightly reluctant to do so, but he was right. Bluenote was a powerful foe indeed, but they had also yet to truly see Varan's full potential. Plus, with Gildarts alongside him, they could possibly pull it off.

"...Alright then, lets keep moving then." Cana said. As they started moving again though, she cast one last glance over her shoulder. _'Varan, Dad, you both better come back from this alive.'_

* * *

Gildarts started off with a destructive punch that Bluenote was able to block, only to be struck in the cheek by his other fist. The Dark Mage reeled from the blow, remained standing, his look of anger now a look of excitement.

"At last! A worthy opponent!" He brought his hand up and sent a shockwave rippling through the air, causing the ground to crack as Gildarts skidded back a few feet.

The Ace of Fairy Tail dug his boots into the hard earth before he came to a stop and glared ahead at Bluenote with fury. "You bastard!" The two rushed at each other again and punched forward, their fists colliding once again as the air rippled from the force of the blow before the ground around them shattered.

Bluenote retracted his fist before jumping up and delivering a kick towards Gildarts, who blocked it with his prosthetic arm. Using said arm, Gildarts grabbed Bluenote by his leg and threw him into the wall of the deep crater they fought in, kicking up a large amount of dust and debris. Gildarts barely had any time to prepare himself when Bluenote suddenly shot out from the debris like a rocket and launched towards him.

"Time to fly!" he shouted as came within striking distance. Gildarts prepared to take the blow by crossing arms over himself, but would soon find that there was no need.

Just as Bluenote was about to strike, a tan colored spiked tail suddenly came into view and struck him in the cheek. Bluenote gagged as he was thrown off course and ended up crashing into the ground with tremendous force.

Gildarts turned and was shocked to see that the aid had come from none other than Varan, who was standing beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gildarts shouted. "I thought I told you to get away from here!"

"I ain't going anywhere, old timer." Varan growled in a menacing tone that surprised the S-Class mage. "This bastard tried to hurt Cana, and I ain't just gonna walk away without dishing out some pain in return."

Before Gildarts could reply to that, they heard the sound of rocks being moved and turned to see Bluenote use his Gravity Magic to levitate the debris that had buried him and tossed them aside. The Dark Mage glared at the reptilian Kaiju with hate. "You again... I will make you suffer for interfering with my entertainment!"

"You really wanna do this?" Gildarts asked without looking at Varan.

"Do you even have to ask?" he replied with a slight smirk as the two prepared to faced Bluenote.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail base camp, the members of Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders that were still able to fight, comprised of Levy, Lisanna, Panther Lily, Gorosaurus and Mothra Leo, stood in front of the tent that sheltered their injured comrades in a defensive perimeter as they faced Rustyrose along with Ebirah and Kamacuras.

"The Seven Kin of Purgatory have come calling. My name is Rustyrose." he then spread his arms and gestured to the two Kaiju that stood on either side of him. "And these are my faithful companions, Ebirah and Kamacuras. I spy a feast of dreams waiting to be devoured."

Levy turned to the others. "We need to protect our friends with everything we've got!"

"There's no way I'm gonna let another one of those creeps hurt me sister." Lisanna said as she glared ahead at the enemies.

"I'm afraid I can't stay in my Battle Form for that much longer." Lily said.

Gorosaurus' eyes narrowed. "Then we'll have to put an end to this as quickly as possible."

Mothra Leo remained close to his sisters cocoon while the Shobijin sat atop his head. Even if they weren't fighters, they were still willing to protect Mothra Lea at any cost.

Rustyrose sighed in mock-disappointment. "Two young ladies, a cat, and two beasts guarding the infirmary. Oh dear, and here I was hoping to be involved in a much more epic battle. Well, no matter." He then raised his right hand into the air. "This is the hand fate has chosen for me, so I shall play it without mercy!"

"I don't understand it. How can you people be so cold hearted?" Levy asked with a glare. "Did you get to become the strongest Dark Guild by praying on the defenseless? How is that supposed to show your strength?!"

"It must be done. Those poor feeble souls would never have a prayer of surviving the Grand Magic World." Rustyrose said with a smirk and a dramatic pose. "So we're simply helping nature run its course by speeding along the inevitable."

Panther Lily glared ahead at him. "You'll never create an ideal world by killing whoever you think doesn't deserve it!"

"That's exactly what the King in Edolas was trying to do, and it didn't work for him!" Lisanna added.

Rustyroses smirk became wider as his right hand began to glow. "Then you should use your righteous convictions to try and stop us. For the most effective weapon against darkness is the light that you claim to wield!"

His hand suddenly changed into his Jet Black Sword as he effortless slashed through Lily, Levy and Lisanna without even trying, making them all scream in pain and collapse to the ground.

"No!" Gorosaurus prepared to attack the Dark Mage before he suddenly spotted Ebirah charge towards him.

 **"Spear Claw!"** Ebirah launched his smaller right pincer towards him and slashed the dinosaur in the leg, causing him to roar in pain and collapse as well.

Mothra Leo chirped in fright upon seeing his comrades be knocked down so easily, but he then saw Kamacuras dive bomb towards him.

"Your mother once humiliated me years ago, runt! Time for some payback! **Piton Spear!** " Kamacuras slashed at the young larva with his claws and sent him tumbling through the air chirping in pain as he landed on the ground. The Shobijin yelped in pain when they were sent flying off of him and tumbled to the ground.

Rustyrose grinned before he and the others began to charge again. "Such sounds! Cries and screams! They provide such a perfect soundtrack to the end of your dreams!"

But just as Rustyrose prepared to attack, a blast of energy suddenly struck him and sent him tumbling away.

"What the-!" Ebirah was caught off guard by the sudden attack when what looked like a flaming rock came out of no where and blasted him as well. Kamacuras barely had any time to react when a blast of silk hit his wing and made him lose balance, falling to the wet ground.

All three shot to their feet and glared ahead. "Who dares silence our symphony?!"

Appearing from the forest, Freed and Bickslow stepped out alongside Kamoebas and Kumonga, the latter whom was perched on the side of a tree.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Lighting Flame Dragon Roaring..._**

* * *

"It's Freed and Bickslow!" Levy exclaimed as tears of relief appeared in her eyes.

"And Kamoebas and Kumonga too." Gorosaurus said with a smile.

Lily was shocked as he addressed the two Fairy Tail mages. "But how?! I thought both of you had left!"

"We saw the red flare in the sky." Bickslow replied.

"So we returned with Gildarts." Freed added.

Lisanna beamed. "He really came back to the island with you guys?!"

Gorosaurus looked towards his fellow Earth Defenders. "What the Daiei took you two so long?"

Kamoebas sighed with slight annoyance in his voice. "We were in the middle of trying to locate were the others had gone until we saw the red flare. We decided to return here," he then gave a sharp glare to the arachnid nearby, "but Kumonga here ended up getting us lost."

"Hey! It ain't my fault this place is so damn confusing to navigate!" Kumonga retorted.

"We ended walking in a big long circle about five times!" Kamoebas shouted back. "That's the last time I'm ever leaving you in charge of directions!"

"But then how did you guys find your way back?" Levy asked.

Freed answered for her. "We found them on our way here and we decided to come here together."

Bickslow glared towards the Dark Mage and the three Earth Conquerors. "So those are the punks who took out Elfman and Ever, huh?"

"They also defeat Zilla." Kamoebas growled. "The have quite a lot to answer for."

Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras rose back to their feet while the former summoned his Jet Black Sword once again. "Though your ranks may swell, you'll still get swept away by my Arc of Embodiment. And all that will remain of you will be the ephemeral fragments of tragically faded memories!"

"Sorry, but you're about to find out the hard way that we don't always like to play by the rules." Kumonga stated as his blue eyes turned red. "We'll do whatever it takes to beat you."

Freed's eyes narrowed. "Simply put, since you've harmed a member of the Thunder Legion, the rules no longer apply."

Bickslow pointed his finger into the air as his floating dolls began to spin in a circle, creating a glowing green ring. **"Baryon Formation!"** From the center of the ring, a bright green beam of energy shot towards Rustyrose.

Rustyrose smirked as he brought up his free hand. **"Golden Shield!"** His hand transformed into a large golden shield that completely blocked the attack. Freed unsheathed his rapier and slashed the air in front of him, creating several runes that fired multiple purple beams towards him. **"Pegasus Wings!"** Upon the sides of his shoes, small wings appeared as Rustyrose jumped into the air and dodged Freed's attack.

"Haha! You cannot defeat my rich imagination! An eternal wellspring of limitless power!" he laughed. As he hovered in the air, dark shadows began to swirl around him and a massive armored creature with large wings appeared, letting out a blaring roar.

 **"Guardian Saint Beast: Belfast the Hurricane!"** Rustyrose announced. "May your mighty gusts sing through their bones!"

Lily and the others were stunned. "Where did that come from?!"

"So many Magic's, but it's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Levy gasped.

"Watch out you guys!" Lisanna warned. "Their really dangerous!"

Kamacuras flared his wings and flew towards the two males of the Thunder Legion. "You're going down!"

It was then that Kumonga launched himself off of his tree and into the air above Kamacuras. "Oh no you don't! **Paralysis Threads!** "

From his mouth, a blast of green silk shot out before it expanded into a large green spider web. Kamacuras was unable to slow himself down and was caught by the spider web, making him tumble to the ground.

"Grr, damn you!" Kamacuruas tried to free himself, but he tried, his when eyes went wide. "W-What the?! I can't move!"

"My Paralysis Threads release a special secretion that renders all body movements useless!" Kumonga said as he landed back on the ground. **"Venom Stingers!"** Multiple small purple barbs came shooting from his mouth and punctured Kamacuras' body, making him cry out in sever pain.

Ebiah crossed his pincers in an 'X' shapeand charged at the spider. **"Crisis Scissors!"**

However, Kamoebas saw this and puffed his cheeks out. **"Rock Blast!"** A flaming rock came shooting from his mouth and struck Ebirah in the face. The lobster wailed in pain as the rock exploded upon contact and made him crash into a tree.

Bickslow looked up at Belfast as the beast roared down at him and Freed. "We're gonna have to deal with this." He brought up his middle and index fingers as his eyes glowed green from behind his helmet. **"Possession!"** To Rustyrose's complete shock, Belfast's body began to glow green and became unresponsive.

 **"Crumble!"** Bickslow snapped his fingers as Befast suddenly exploded into pieces of shattered armor. Rustyrose had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed by Belfast's decapitated head.

"Impossible!" he shouted in disbelief.

Freed slashed the air with his rapier again and the runes that manifested began to shine. **"Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow!"** Freed's body became cloaked in dark shadows before a dark-colored armored knight appeared in his place. Freed suddenly lunged at Rustyrose with blinding speeds and sent him flying through the air before he crashed to the ground.

The others couldn't help but stare in awe. "Incredible..." Gorosaurus said.

"They sure are." Lisanna replied.

Levy continued to smile as tears began to streak down her face. "That's our Thunder Legion. Thanks, you guys."

From under the tent, Evergreen and Zilla looked on with half-lidded eyes and proud smiles.

Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras struggled to stand before they all looked up to see Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga glaring down at them.

"Get up." Bickslow growled.

"There's no where for you to run." Freed said while still in his Absolute Shadow.

Kamoebas bared his teeth at them. "It's time for you to pay for what you did to our comrades."

"We're gonna break your skulls in big time." Kumonga added as his eyes glowed red.

While the Earth Conquerors felt utterly helpless, Rustyrose started with wide, trembling eyes. _'My very being is ripe with erratic trembles! Is this fear?!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, among the tangled and twisted roots of the great Tenorou Tree, Erza and Anguirus faced the Grimoire Heart Mage Azuma, who stood atop one of the higher roots, scrutinizing them.

"You're teling us that you eliminated Wendy and Rodan?" Erza questioned with shock in her voice.

"But they haven't fallen on their own." Azuma replied. "Several of your comrades have joined them, and the rest are all being dispensed with as we speak."

Erza, however, found that ridiculous. "What nonsense! There's no way you could overpower Natsu, Mirajane, and the others!"

"I too find it impossible for Godzilla and the others to be bested by your forces." Anguirus added with a glare.

"I'm afraid and cannot vouch for Godzilla or this Natsu friend of yours." The ghost of a smirk etched on his face upon recalling the fight against Mirajane. "But as for the She-Devil, we sent her back to Hell with our own hands." Erza and Anguirus' eyes widened upon hearing him say that. "Do you doubt my words?" he asked.

"Not entirely sure. We'll have to test your abilities to believe you." Erza replied.

"Hold on a second." Anguirus cut in with a suspicious look. "What did you mean by 'we'?"

Another smirk appeared on Azuma's face. "Ah yes. I almost forgot to introduce you to my loyal partner."

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind them and the two turned to see that something had landed on one of the higher roots behind them. And judging from how loud the crash was, it was big.

"Long time no see, Anguirus. And what's this? It seems that you've made a new friend."

Anguiurs' eyes went wide with sheer horror and he took a step back. He remembered that voice all too well, the voice of an old enemy that he had faced long ago. The voice of a cold-blooded demon that nearly killed him when they last met.

As the dust dispersed, Destroyah appeared standing atop the higher root with her large wings flared out.

"You!" Anguirus shouted. "I thought you were gone for good!"

Destroyah chuckled darkly. "You should know that it takes a lot to stop me, Underdog."

"Likewise." the ankylosaur replied.

Erza looked between her comrade and the Conqueror with confusion. "Anguirus, what's going on? Do you know this creature?"

Anguirus' eyes narrowed hatefully. "Erza, this is the demon I told you about before, the one that nearly killed me. That is Destroyah."

Now it was Erza's turn to look shocked as she looked back up towards Destroyah, who glared back down at her with a low hiss. "You mean...that _thing_ is Destroyah?"

"The one and only." Destroyah spoke as she examined Erza from where she stood. "So, you are the famous 'Titania' Erza Azuma spoke of? You just look like another disgusting human to me."

"Do not let her appearances fool you Destroyah." Azuma said to his comrade. "I have heard the storied of her unparalleled strength and vicious fighting nature."

"Vicious fighting spirit, you say?" The Serizawa Legacy looked back down at Erza with newfound interest. "That sounds...interesting."

Erza could sense that these two were ready to battle, and so could Anguirus, as the two stood back to back and got into fighting stances with Erza facing Azuma and Anguirus facing Destroyah.

"Are you ready?" Erza asked her comrade without taking her eyes off her enemy.

"Nevermore." Anguirus replied.

With that, Erza's body glowed and she reappeared in her Flame Empress Armor, making Azuma smirk with anticipation.

"I can't believe my luck. First I faced the She-Devil, and now the mighty Titania." His fingers curled into fists in excitement. "It's amazing. What lovely trophies for today's hunt."

Destroyah sneered down at Anguirus. "You and your friends will burn before the Conquerors."

"Then you'll have to go through me first." Anguirus snarled.

Destroyah's knees bent as she got into a fighting stance. "Then I will treasure _your_ demise the most."

Azuma and Destroyah then launched themselves off their high perches towards their waiting foes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gray was having a strange moment with Grimoire Heart's Ultear, who he had just discovered was his former master's daughter.

"This doesn't make any sense." he said. "You actually wanted to meet me...because you're really on my side?"

Ultear smiled. "That's right. I have been searching for you for such a long time. You are the beloved pupil of the Ice Wizard, Ur, and I am her long-lost daughter. That means you and I are practically siblings."

Gray's eyes widened with surprise. "What?! Like brother and sister?! Give me a second to process here! I never knew I had a sister just roaming around!"

Ultear giggled at Gray's reaction. "Well, I did say practically. But with that being the case, I bear no grudge against you."

"Seriously?! I'm having a hard time wrapping my brain around all this!" Gray exclaimed. "You do realize that our guilds are sworn enemies, right?!"

"Yes, I've sworn allegiance to Grimoire Heart." Ultear admitted. "But there's more to life than guilds. Perhaps we can get past our differences. We both share her guidance. She lives on inside of us."

When she said that, Gray could've sworn that for a spit second he saw Ur standing in Ultear's place.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Black Flame...**_

* * *

Back at the base camp, Rustyrose was still trembling under the intense gazes of Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga, while Ebirah and Kamacuras laid beside him, still trying to recover from their wounds.

 _'Fear, pulsing through my veins! Flooding my mind with thoughts of impending doom!'_ he thought to himself while the others looked on. He brought a trembling hand to his leg as a smile appeared on his face. _'But still, it is I who has the advantage!'_

Rustyrose rose to his feet and placed the middle and index fingers of both of his hands to the sides of his head, making Freed and the others tense up in preparation of another possible attack.

 _'These racing thoughts of fear are like fuel! There serve to spur my imagination!'_ Suddenly a wave of ghost-like entities surged from behind Rustyrose and raced towards the four opponents before him.

 **"Ghosts of Brittia!"** he announced. "Dine on the souls of fairies and monsters!" Freed, Kamoebas and the others quickly covered up as the ghosts enveloped them.

"His summoning power is insane!" Levy gasped in fear.

"Don't let those things touch you!" Lisanna shouted.

Unfortunately, her warning came too late as the ghosts had wrapped around their bodies, making them all grunt with surprise.

"W-What the Daiei?!" Kumonga exasperated as he tried to move.

"Their...sticking to me!" Freed grunted.

Kamoebas growled as he tried to move his feet. "I-I can't move!"

Gorosaurus looked on with trembling eyes. _'He can create anything in his imagination come to life?! How can we hope to defeat someone like that?!'_

Ebirah and Kamacuras chuckled upon seeing how helpless their foes were and slowly got back up. "It would appear that _we_ have the upper hand now. Isn't that right, Kamacuras?"

"Indeed, Ebirah. I say we tear these fools apart limb from limb."

Bickslow grunted as he struggled against the mass of ghosts wrapped around his waist. "This has gotta be the most messed up Magic I've ever seen!"

"Grrr...These things just won't let go!" Kumonga fought against the swarm of ghosts that were sticking to his legs.

"Freed and Bickslow, correct? A yes, two members of the Thunder Legion, if I'm not mistaken." Rustyrose flashed a malicious grin. "Or should I say two underlings of Master Makarov's disgraced grandson, who was ejected after a failed overthrow attempt. What was his name again? Oh yes, Laxus the fallen star!"

"Shut your mouth!" Bickslow snapped angrily.

"How dare you even speak his name, you scum!" Freed added with equal rage in his voice. "You know nothing about him!"

Rustyrose then turned towards his other two captors. "Ah, and who else do we have here? Kamoebas and Kumonga, two members of the Earth Defenders elite fighting force who served under another former member before he went rogue and abandoned you all. If I remember correctly, his name was Titanosaurus. Am I right?"

Kamacuras chuckled. "Yep, that would be him alright.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that, you piece of trash!" Kumonga shouted.

Kamoebas snarled with fury. "Talking about our former comrade like that... YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN FOR THAT!"

* * *

Bluenote bellowed as he swung his fist towards Gildarts, who was able to block with his arm. The Dark Mage was about to follow up with another attack until Varan came gliding from above and stomped on his head, making Bluenote fall forward on the ground and made it shake. He kept his foot pressed down on Bluenote's head, but the Mage didn't appear to be fazed from the force being applied.

With wide eyes, Bluenote glanced up towards Varan and unleashed his Gravity Magic to create a gravitational filed that made Gildarts skid back harshly while Varan was sent flying. The reptilian Kaiju spread his arms and used his membranes to gently sail back to the ground without incident beside Gildarts. The Ace of Fairy Tail rushed at Bluenote with a battlecry as he drove his right fist forward, to which Bluenote grabbed with his left palm.

With his right elbow, he swung and struck Gildarts' left arm that he used to block the attack. Varan jumped up and took to the air again and dove down towards the Grimoire Heart Mage with a tail slam, his long tail slamming downwards. Bluenote noticed this and released another field of gravitational force all around, making more rubble shatter and Gildarts skid back once again, as well as Varan landing beside him.

"Grrr. This isn't gonna get us anywhere." Varan scowled as he glared at the wide-glared Bluenote.

Gildarts wiped the corner of his mouth as he too glared at the Dark Mage. "Yeah, I know. He's one sick bastard."

Bluenote gazed at his two opponents, a grin slowly forming on his face. "This feeling inside me, this feeling of adrenaline pumping through my blood. I haven't felt such a feeling in a long time. At last, I can finally spread my wings and fly." He then raised his left hand towards them. **"Fall!"**

A force of gravity was directed over the two, and they both felt a sudden increase in gravity. Gildarts and Varan grunted from the force, but were still able to stand and fight through before they both charged at Bluenote once again.

* * *

Erza charged towards Azuma in her Black Wing Armor and swung her sword at him. Azuma ducked under the blade as it went over his head before jumping up two dodge another slash of her sword. Outstretching his arm towards Erza, a long root shot up and wrapped around her ankle, which then sent her flying away from him. Azuma then reached out with his other hand. **"Bleve!"** The space in front of Erza exploded, and she was sent flying even farther with a shout.

As Azuma landed on another branch, he heard a loud roar and turned just in time to see Anguirus in his spike-ball form racing towards him. Azuma jumped back to avoid being steamrolled by the angry ankylosaur as he outstretched both arms and launched multiple roots towards him. Uncurling himself from his spike-ball, Anguirus jumped up as the roots almost impaled him. **"Sonic Roar!"** Anguirus let out a massive roar that sent sound ripples through the air towards Azuma and sent him crashing into a root with a grunt.

Erza managed to stabilize herself and landed on another large root, but just as she was about to launch another assault on Azuma, she noticed a large shadow cast over her. Looking up, her eyes went wide before jumping off the root just as Destroyah came crashing down onto the root, almost crushing Erza under her massive weight. Destroyah flared her large wings and soared after the red-haired knight as the inside of her mouth glowed purple.

 **"Oxygen Destroyer!"** A purple beam shot out from her mouth towards Erza, who saw the attack coming and performed a front-flip as she landed on another root before she jumped off to dodge the attack and flew towards Destroyah. As she charged at the Earth Conqueror, her body glowed as she used her Requip Magic to change out of Black Wing Armor and appeared in her Morning Star Armor.

 **"Photon Slicer!"** Erza brought her twin swords together as they charged with energy and fired a large energy blast towards Destroyah, engulfing her in a large explosion.

Erza gently landed on another thick root and looked up at the large smoke cloud created by the blast with caution. Then suddenly, a large crescent-shaped blade of orange energy came out from the cloud towards her, forcing her to once again jump away as the blade effortlessly sliced through the root. Erza flipped and landed beside Anguirus while Destroyah appeared from the smoke cloud and landed next to Azuma, who had recovered from being sent flying by the Earth Defender.

* * *

Azuma scoffed with a very faint smirk, which Erza seemed to notice. "Does something amuse you?"

"Not quite amused, but I must admit I'm intrigued." Azuma replied as he stared down at the two. "I've heard many tales of your skills and valor. I believe that you and I are cut from the same cloth. We seek warriors because fighting means everything to us."

Erza glowed again and requiped into her Heart Kreuz Armor before shaking her head at Azuma. "I'm afraid that's not true. I don't go looking for warriors to fight."

"No? The only way you could reach your level of strength is by fighting powerful foes."

Erza's eyes became dead-set. "All I have ever wanted is the strength to protect those I hold close to my heart. I would give up all of my strength if I could guaranty their safety."

The Dark Mage raised his brow at her before he glanced at Anguirus. "Then what of you? I have heard the tales of your tenacity during battle, and how you have been unable to win a single battle by yourself, yet continued to fight on." Anguirus' eyes narrowed at the accurate description. "So tell me then, why do you continue to fight despite knowing you could lose your life."

"Because I don't like being seen as a coward." Anguirus replied lowly. "It's true that I was never able to win a battle by myself without receiving help from my comrades. At first, it was pride that kept me going, because I didn't want my enemies to see me as some kind of weakling that would just run away." He glared up at Azuma with a fire in his eyes. "But now, I keep fighting because I too want to keep those I care about safe. I would even give up on my own life if it meant they could live on."

Erza glanced at him with surprise. "Anguirus..."

Destroyah scoffed. "Ridiculous. You have always been nothing but a weakling from the start. Losing all of those battles with Godzilla in the past, always getting beaten down by others stronger than you, yet continued to fight. It's clear that all you want is to get stronger by fighting more and more powerful Kaiju."

"Like I said, that may have been what I thought in the past, but all I care about now is protecting my comrades." Anguirus replied, much to Destroyah's frustration.

"What a shame." Azuma said. "You two are quite interesting. I had hoped we could have a fair fight."

Erza and Anguirus became alert again after hearing his words. "What do you mean by that?" The former asked. Just as she finished asking, her and Anguirus' eyes widened a little as the land began to shake. However, this didn't feel like earthquake, so it must have been...

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. Destroyah OST: Main Title/ Hong Kong Destruction...**_

* * *

Azuma and Destroyah stayed still and glowered at the two. "It would seem we have reached a different stage in our battle." The roots around the area began to move in different directions. The earth shook nonstop as Anguirus and Erza tried to keep balance. The ground far below began to crack as roots were running through like water beneath the surface.

Anguirus and Erza looked around, maximum caution at hand. "What's happening?" Anguirus asked hastily.

"I am connected with nature, the forest. My Magic is the Great Tree Arc." Azuma crossed his arms over his chest before spreading them out. From all sides, small glints appeared near the roots before they all exploded, destroying the roots in the process. "I can take the explosive power from the land and channel it into the heart of the wood."

As Azuma spoke, his feet slowly began to sink into the root the and Destroyah were standing on. "But where my Magic's true power lies is it gives me the ability to become one with the land and control it's Magic Power."

Erza's eyes widened as she struggled to keep her balance. "You can control the power of the land itself?!"

"I never knew such a power could be possible." Anguirus said to himself in shock.

"That is the reason I was first to arrive on this island! To harness the Magic Power contained in your sacred ground!" As he said that, his entire body began to not only channel extraordinary Magic, but his veins began to pulsate all over his body.

Erza was left in utter astonishment. "No...That's impossible!"

Azuma closed his eyes. "This was not my choice, but I must follow the orders I was given."

"What are you going to do?!" Anguirus demanded. More explosions began to go off as more and more roots were destroyed. Then, much to their horror, they both could have sworn they could see the Tenrou Tree start to slowly tip over.

* * *

Elsewhere, Doranbolt rushed out of the cave he had been in earlier and was shocked to see the tree tipping over. "No, the Tenrou Tree! It's falling!"

From inside, the shaking seemed to stir King Ceasar into opening his eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed his head to shake away the lingering fatigue before looking outside and also witnessing the Tenrou Tree fall, much to his shock.

"What...is going on?" he asked. He then noticed Doranbolt nearby watching what was going on as well.

"No!" he shouted in aggravation. "I should have forced them to leave when I had the chance!"

"Mest!"

Doranbolt turned to see King Caesar running towards him. "Caesar, you're awake?"

"There's no time for that!" he said as he stopped in front of him. "What's happening?! Why is the Tenrou Tree falling?!"

The councilman looked away. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry for this."

King Caesar looked at him with confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Doranbolt turned away from him and looked back at the falling tree. "Wendy, Rodan, Natsu, Godzilla, Fairy Tail. I wish all of you the best of luck." Then with that, he suddenly disappeared.

"MEST!" King Caesar shouted, but it was already too late; he was gone. Turning back to the Tenrou Tree, he balled his paws together. "Guys..."

* * *

Natsu and his group screamed as they saw the humongous tree explode at its roots, and they saw the entire tree tilting as rain poured down on them.

"What the heck is going on?!" Natsu shouted.

Rodan looked back. "Gah! That big tree's falling!"

"Hurry Carla!" Happy called out from behind.

"You're behind me!" she called back.

"We gotta hurry and get back to camp asap-!" Suddenly, Natsu felt his entire body give out. He came to a sudden halt and dropped to his knees with Master Makarov on his back.

"Natsu!" Godzilla called as he stopped beside him.

"W-What's...happening?" he chocked out.

Lucy, who was carrying Cana over his shoulder, suddenly collapsed as she felt her energy get depleted. "Guys...I don't have...any strength..."

"My body...won't listen to me..." Wendy gasped as she too fell down.

"Wendy!" Rodan was quick to come to her side. "What's wrong?"

Godzilla looked around and saw Happy and Carla also collapse. "What's happening to them? And why isn't anything happening to us?"

* * *

Gray suddenly his body get incredibly weak as he clutched his side and started losing his balance. "Hey, what the hell's...happening?"

Ultear looked around as the ground quaked violently with narrow eyes. "...It's Azuma."

* * *

Panther Lily gasped as he exited his Battle Form and collapsed to the ground. "My power. It's completely...exhausted." He looked up and saw that Levy and Lisanna were also on the ground. "All at once...? What is it?"

Gorosaurus and Mothra Leo looked around at their comrades with confusion and bewilderment. "What in Tanaka's name is happening?"

The Shobijin eyed the Fairy Tail mages before their eyes went wide in unison. "The islands Magic Power. It's disappearing."

Lisanna panted as she looked up towards where the fight was happening. "Oh no... Freed and Bickslow."

The two members of the Thunder Legion were both panting in unison as they both felt all of their strength leaving them, much to the shock of the two Earth Defenders alongside them.

"Freed! Bickslow!" Kamoebas shouted.

"The heck is going on with you two?!" Kumonga asked hastily.

Freed continued to pant before he suddenly dropped to one knee. "My...Magic Power. It's draining."

"I can't...go on like this." Bickslow added with equal exhaustion.

Rustyrose let out a triumphant laugh. "What a dramatic reversal of fortunes! The tide has turned again, and the last laugh will belong to us!"

"What have you done to them?! Tell us!" Kamoebas demanded.

"Do you really need to know?" Ebirah asked as he gestured his left claw behind them. "See for yourself."

Both of them looked up and their eyes went wide at the sight of the mighty Tenrou Tree slowly falling.

"That big tree, it's coming down!" Kumonga exclaimed.

"And along with it, the Magic Power of all of your comrades." Kamacuras added.

Both Defenders turned back to Rustyrose and the two Conquerors with anger in their eyes.

* * *

Gildarts suddenly felt himself get fatigued and his breathing became fast and heavy in exhaustion.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Varan asked with worry.

"Dammit. It feels like all my energy just went dead." he panted in response.

Varan's eyes went wide. "Say what? You gotta be kidding me! You're seriously out of power?!" He then turned to look up at the falling Tenrou Tree, with Bluenote observing it as well.

"Old man, what sort of insane mission are you having Azuma carry out?"

* * *

From outside the Grimoire Heart Airship, Battra looked on with surprise as he watched the massive tree topple.

"So this...is what that human was talking about."

* * *

Hades looked out at the stain glass window in his quarters as he felt a loud tremor outside, indicating that the mighty Tenrou Tree had finally colapssed.

"Quite the impressive Pawn Makarov has in Gildarts. To think someone other than me could stop Bluenote in his tracks, if only for a moment. Although it had taken longer than I had originally hoped, Tenrou Islands Magic Power is now under our control."

"And with it, the chance of survival of this 'Fairy Tail.'" Hades turned to see SpaceGodzilla standing in the doorway of his chamber. "You seem to me you had this entire raid planned out from the very beginning. I'm quite impressed."

Hades smiled. "Indeed. Now that the source of Fairy Tail's power is on our leash, we also may just have a chance to destroy your enemies as well."

"Without their human comrades, the Earth Defenders will surly fall. And I will lead my army back to Terra and take it for ourselves." SpaceGodzilla added with a wicked grin.

"Don't forget about our promise, SpaceGodzilla." Hades replied with a stern tone. "Remember, once we have Zeref delivered to us, then we shall carry out our side of the bargain."

The celestial saurian nodded. "Of course, Master Hades. After all, I am a creature of my word." With that, he turned and closed the iron door behind him with his telekinesis, leaving Hades alone once again.

The Master of Grimoire Heart turned back to the window and scoffed. "'A creature of my word,' he say's. Believe me SpaceGodzilla, you have no idea what fate truly awaits you and your followers once we have Zeref. Once the Grand Magic World is within our grasp, perhaps we can find a way to force you all under our servitude, and when that happens, we will use you to ensure that the remaining mages that inhabit this world will bow before us."

A smirk crossed his face. "You may have thought this was a decent alliance, but in truth I've been playing you from the start. Once the Black Wizard falls into our grasp, you will bow before Grimoire Heart."

Little did Hades know, a small crystal was embedded under the table and pulsed with a faint glow as the one who created psychically heard every word said.

* * *

SpaceGodzilla continued to walk down the dark halls of the Airship. At first, his face was completely expressionless, but once he finished listening in on Hades monologue, a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, we shall see about that Hades. We shall see."

* * *

Erza and Anguirus struggled to keep their balance as the large roots that were originally meant to keep the Tenrou Tree standing continued to break apart around them. Destroyah flared her large wings and was flying in place above them.

"Master Hades holds a vast amount of knowledgeable about this island." Azuma's voice seemed to echo from every direction.

"Does he?!" Erza demanded.

Azuma's voice returned. "At the center stands the great Tenrou Tree. It blesses all who bear the guild's emblem with divine protection from harm and death, while at the same time, it amplifies their Magic Power and gives them extraordinary abilities."

Anguirus' eyes widened. _'That must be why Makarov chose to have this trial here!'_

Erza was thinking the exact same thing, but then a horrifying revelation came to her mind. "And you've just fell the tree!"

"That is correct. And as a result, not only has this protective spell over every Fairy Tail wizard been nullified, but all of your Magic Power will rapidly drain from your bodies. However, since the Kaiju on this island do not wield any Magic Power, they cannot be affected by the lose of the tree.

This revelation greatly shocked both warriors, but then Erza made another revelation. "If that's the case, then tell me this. Why do I still stand?"

"This may be the end for your guild. It will die along with that tree." Azuma replied appeared on a large root. "However, I control the Magic Power on this island, I have kept yours intact."

"You're mad!" Anguirus shouted. "They'll all die!"

Destroyah landed beside him with a hiss. "That's precisely the point. All of your friends are at deaths door as we speak. The only way for you to save them is to defeat us."

"You both strive to protect those close to you. So show us what that means." Azuma said with a stern face.

Erza and Anguirus snarled angrily as they both prepared themselves to fight to save their friends.

* * *

 **Oh my god! This took forever to release! I apologize for this taking a long time, but college work has just been getting longer and more difficult as the weeks go on. A great big thanks to you guys for being patient and for understanding. The next epic battle is about to begin and you really don't wanna miss it!**

 **Until then, this is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Survival of the Fittest**


	31. Survival of the Fittest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **And so the story continues! Hope you all are enjoying the story as it is so far, because I know I am! Now before we begin, I would like to take this time to clarify something. I know a lot of you guys have been suggesting that I add in more Kaiju from outside the Toho Godzilla monsters, but for now, I'm only going to stick with the monsters that have appeared in the Godzilla movies because I just feel that adding in so many characters will just make it difficult for me to keep track of them all. However, perhaps in the sequel I will add in ones from the the Godzilla animated series and maybe others, but for now, its just the Toho Godzilla monsters.**

 **Further more, I would like to give a quick shout out to ElekingGudon, who has been a huge help in helping me set up the wikipedia page for this story, and he even created a cover collage or the prologue for this story by styling it like a comic book (since this story is based off of the IDW Godzilla series). If you want to see it, go check it out on the Godzilla Rulers of Earthland Wiki and check it out. He is also planning on doing covers for the other chapters as time goes on, so I'll let you all know when those come out.**

 **And one last thing, I know that one or two people in some of the past reviews shared their thoughts on the voice actors for the Kaiju in this story since I'm basing it off of the Fairy Tail anime. I already have some ideas for Kaiju voices in mind, but if you guys have an opinion on which actor or voice actor you would imagine voicing one or more of the Kaiju, please don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me, I'd be happy to see what ideas you have. I will list off the voice actor and the Kaiju they are voicing in my Bio page, so check that out too.**

 **Anyway, with all that aside, lets jump right on in!**

* * *

 _Chapter 30: Survival of the Fittest_

As the rain continued to pour down on Tenrou Island, a hunter was on the prowl. Zooming through the forest at speeds that surpassed a cheetah in pursuit of prey, all that the islands native animals could see was a dark colored blur blitz by them.

The hunters senses were on full alert now following the destruction of the Tenrou Tree, and now it could sense a small cluster of creatures nearby, two of which felt quite familiar. Beating its wings at maximum speed, the hunter zoomed through the dense trees in pursuit of its quarry.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Gray panted with exhaustion as he clutched his side and looked around. "That shaking...what was it?"

"Azuma." Ultear replied as she stared ahead. "It seems as though the Tenrou Tree has been uprooted. Now it will act as a liability to anyone who bears the Fairy Tail emblem. It's only a matter of time."

Gray's eyes narrowed at her. "You knew about this. Was this your plan all along?"

Ultear shook her head in denial. "It was an option. Master Hades chose to go with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredy had regained consciousness and pulled a still unconscious Juvia and Manda to shore, staring down at them with a crestfallen expression.

"And now I'm aiding two fallen enemies..." She quickly shook her head to regain her composure. "What in the world have you done to me?"

* * *

Among the remaining tangled roots of the now fallen Tenrou Tree, Erza and Anguirus glared up towards Azuma and Destroyah, the former bearing a neutral expression while Destroyah snarled in anticipation.

"Azuma of the Seven Kin and Destroyah of the Earth Conquerors, correct?" Erza glared daggers. "And you two are acting under orders?"

The Grimoire Heart Mage nodded in response. "This is part of Hades plan, yes. Felling the tree was the easiest way to deal a death blow to Fairy Tail."

"I personally don't like taking the easy way out." Destroyah huffed. "I prefer to simply crush my enemies while they still stand, if only so I can watch them all drop dead."

"I see. But if you could dispatch them so easily, then why keep Erza around?" Anguirus asked with suspicion.

"I think you know why." Azuma replied. "Now, are you two going to give us the fight we want, or not?"

Erza glared up at the two for a few more moments before turning to her Kaiju partner. "It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, do we."

"I'm afraid not. We have to defeat them if we're to have any hope of helping the others." Anguirus turned to face their two opposing enemies. "If you really insist on a fair fight, then we expect you to return the humans' powers once you've lost."

"What?!" Destroyah growled. "Such a ridiculous demand. As if we would ever-!"

"You have my word." The Serizawa Legacy looked at Azuma with surprise. "Believe me, I am not fond of these methods either."

"What the Daiei do you think you're doing Azuma?! You're actually going to go along with this?!" Destoyah demanded to her ally.

Azuma nodded sagely. "I never go back on my word. If either me, or both of us are defeated, I will return their powers. However, don't forget that for that to happen," He stared down at Titania and the Underdog with a wide glare, "they still have to win."

Destroyah processed those last few words before nodding and facing the two. "Very well. When you put it in those words, then I'll allow it."

Erza used her Requip Magic to summon a sword in each hand as she turned to Anguirus. "The lives of our comrades hang in the balance. We can't afford to lose. You ready?"

Anguirus got into a crouching position and nodded. "Evermore. Lets get this done!"

With that, Erza and Anguirus both launched off of the large root they stood on and up towards their waiting opponents. While still in midair, Erza's body glowed as she requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor with a dozen swords floating around her.

 **"Blumenblatt!"** A barrage of of swords shot towards the duo, to which Azuma responded by swiping his arm and causing a large root to move in front of him and his Kaiju partner, blocking the oncoming swords, much to Erza's shock.

Azuma turned to face the scarlet-haired Knight and swiped his arm again. **"Folium Sica!"** Several large funnels of sharp leaves swirled around him before launching them at her. Erza slashed her swords rapidly at the mass of leaves, managing to deflect a majority of them, though a few managed to cut her skin or create small tears in her armor.

 **"Ramus Sica!"** Azuma thrust his arm forward and this time, he sent forth a volley of sharp branches towards Erza, forcing her to cross her arms to cover herself. However, this unknowingly left her open for Azuma. " **Tree Fist!"** A massive clenched fist shot out of a thick root and smashed into Erza, causing her to cry out in pain and skid down another root while also cancelling out her Requip.

Anguirus lunged at Destroyah with a blaring roar as he curled into a ball and launched himself at her. The living Oxygen Destroyer spread her massive wings and took to the sky as Anguirus rolled by her before he uncurled himself and glared up at her.

"It's a shame that you are incapable of flight." Destroyah taunted. "Perhaps then maybe you would have more luck."

"Like I'm gonna let that stop me!" Anguirus bent his hind legs before launching up towards Destroyah once again. As he got close, he snapped his jaws down on her tail, near the base of her tail claw. Destroyah snarled as she swung her tail and managed to fling him of, watching him roll around on the root.

Purple energy seeped from Destroyah's maw as she fired her Oxygen Destroyer Ray at the Underdog. Anguirus was quick to recover from being slung and managed to jump to the side to avoid being fried to bones. Landing back on the root her foe stood on, Destroyah let out a roar as she attempted to swat at the armored dinosaur with one of her thick armored arms.

Erza, who had managed to recover from her last hit from Azuma, saw the demonic titan prepare to strike her ally and was quick to react. Requipping into her Purgatory Armor, Erza swung the huge spiked mace she now had in hand as it slashed into Destroyah's back, making her shriek in rage and pain. Giving a quick nod of thanks to his human friend, Anguirus lunged once again and bit down on the crimson beasts armored neck, making her cry out once again.

With her anger mounting, Destroyah pried the Underdog off of her and flung him away before spinning around and slammed Erza in the gut with a thick, armored arm. The Knight felt all the air get knocked out of her as she went sailing back into a root, struggling to stand.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you human." Destroyah said as she watched Erza managed to get up on one knee. "I am a creature born from a weapon meant for life, but brought death. You cannot possibly hope to stop me."

Erza coughed as she got to her feet before glaring defiantly up at the Serizawa Legacy. "You think that because you were born from death, that makes you unstoppable? Sorry, but I'll prove you wrong!" She charged at Destroyah as she now requipped into her Flight Armor and disappeared in a blur, slightly surprising the Conqueror.

Suddenly, she hissed in pain when she felt something slash against the spike protruding from her left shoulder, even though she saw nothing hit her. She glanced over her shoulder and was able to catch a brief glimpse of Erza before she disappeared again, which followed with Destroyah being struck again three more times in the side, across her chest, and on her right leg.

Thankfully for Destroyah, her armored body was strong enough to withstand a powerful blast from Godzilla's Atomic Breath, and were able to withstand the Knights attacks, but it was enough to greatly annoy her. The crimson titan snarled as energy began to crackle around the massive horn on her head. With narrow eyes, she managed to catch another quick glimpse of Erza getting close and reared her head back before swinging it back down.

Erza's eyes widened as she quickly moved to the side as Destroyah's Variable Slicer carved a deep, perfectly straight gash into the root they were fighting on. However, the force of the impact from the horn hitting the root created a powerful shock wave that threw her back once again.

Azuma, looking on from above, saw Erza defenseless once again and raised his left hand in preparation to attack. However, he was interrupted when he was struck in the chest by a spiked tail courtesy of Anguirus. Azuma grunted as he skidded back before smirking at the armored dinosaur. "Impressive. Even after that light beating you took from Destroyah, you're still willing to fight on. Your tenacity is most commendable."

"A little pain is something I'm pretty much used to by now." Anguirus replied with a serious face. "I've been kicked around by Kaiju stronger than me a lot since I first fought Godzilla all those years ago, but I won't allow it to keep me from fighting."

"Then show me just how resilient you truly are!" Azuma raised his right arm before swiping it in an arc. **"Burst Claw!"** Multiple green blade-like beams shot up from the ground and gathered around Anguirus before simultaneously striking him at once, engulfing the ankylosaur in a massive explosion. Azuma watched the large smoke cloud with anticipation, waiting to see if his foe survived.

He got his answer when a large spike-ball shot out from the smoke towards him. Spinning around like a massive buzz saw, Anguirus's spines created multiple lines of thin, deep cuts in the skin of his chest. Hissing in pain, Azuma backpedaled before he stretched his hand out towards the armored dinosaur. **"Bleve!"** Several small glints appeared in the air around Anguirus and exploded, making the ankylosaur grunt in pain and skidded backwards.

 **"Folium Sica!"** Azuma swiped his arm and summoned another funnel of sharp leaves that flew towards Anguirus, who quickly countered it by releasing his Sonic Roar and blew the funnel away. When Anguirus looked up to face Azuma though, he noticed he was gone.

"Where did he-gah!" The armored dinosaur was cut off when Azuma's upper body suddenly manifested from the root behind him and slammed his fist into the side of his face. Anguirus grunted in pain as he fell off the root he was fighting on and landed on one below.

"Anguirus!" Erza called out with worry before rolling to the side to avoid being crushed by Destroyah's large foot.

"You have nowhere to run!" Destroyah shouted as she gathered more purple energy into her mouth and fired another blast from her Oxygen Destroyer Ray. Titania was engulfed in a large purple explosion, but Destroyah could still sense movement coming from it. When the smoke cleared, her eyes went wide when she saw that Erza had dawned another armor, only this one had two large shields attached to her arms that were joined together into one.

 **"Adamantine Armor!"** Erza announced.

Destroyah glared down at her. "So, that armor is strong enough to withstand my Oxygen Destroyer Ray? Impressive, but lets see if it can withstand this!" The demonic titan spread her arms and wings out as purple light began to appear from beneath the ground Erza stood on, surprising her.

"What is this power?" she inquired with shock.

 **"Oxygen Land Mines!"** Destroyah roared as a massive purple explosion erupted from the ground and sent Erza shooting straight up into the air crying out in pain. The Earth Conqueror began to power up her horn once again and prepared to unleash her Variable Slicer until a flicker of light from above caught her attention.

Suddenly, a volley of lightning bolts came raining down from above onto Destroyah, causing her to cease charging her horn as she felt the electricity surge through her body and make her limbs slightly twitch. Once the lightning ceased, Destroyah looked up to see Erza free falling towards her in her Lightning Empress Armor while spinning her staff around as she descended. As Erza prepared to bring her staff down onto her foe, the crimson beast countered with her horn and blocked the staff.

"It seems Azuma was right about you. You're much more resilient than other humans I've encountered." Destroyah sneered. "But you cannot hope to overcome death itself!" The Earth Conqueror used one of her free arms and punched Erza in the gut, making her gag in pain as she sailed back and collided with the side of a root. Destroyah hovered in the air as she admired her work.

"Hmph. I admit, she was indeed a powerful opponent. However, no human could ever win in a fight against death. It is almost imposs-" Destroyah's monologue was cut off when a spear suddenly shot out from the dust cloud from where Erza had crashed. The spear slashed the demonic titan in the side, making her grunt in pain and stagger in the air. "What the Daiei?!"

She then felt something grab her by her tail and looked down to see Erza, now in her Giant Armor, had grabbed hold of her. Letting out a cry, the scarlet-haired warrior used her Giant Armors enhanced strength as she pulled down on Destroyah's tail and slammed her onto the root below her. Erza began to free fall again towards the Kaiju and brought her fist back in an attempt to crush her, but Destroyah was able to recover in time to see her.

"Oh no you don't!" Suddenly, the white flower like structure on her chest began to open up as purple energy surged inside it. This was by easily her most powerful attack by far, one that she mainly kept in reserve in case of dire emergencies, mainly due to the fact that it required a large amount of energy to pull off. However, this human was beginning to prove how dangerous she truly was, so she was left with no other choice.

 **"Oxygen Annihilation!"**

A colossal blast of purple energy erupted from the biological cannon in her chest and completely engulfed Erza, causing her to cry out in agony as she was completely thrown back and crashed through several thick roots before finally landing on another, her Giant Armor almost completely damaged.

"Erza!" Anguirus looked back and noticed his comrade was injured, but this unfortunately left him wide open for Azuma. The Dark Mage suddenly appeared from the root beside him and put the ankylosaur in a headlock, much to his surprise.

"You've left yourself wide open!" Azuma exclaimed as the ground below them began to quake. **"Tower Burst!"** Anguirus roared out in pain as he and Azuma were engulfed in a pillar of fire. At some point, the Grimoire Heart Mage released his hold on the ankylosaur and watched as he went flying through the air until he landed beside Erza.

As Destroyah landed beside the Dark Mage, Azuma noted that she appeared slightly exhausted, seeing as she was breathing more heavily than normal. "It seems that last attack took up quite a lot of your strength to use."

"Thank you...for stating the obvious." she said sarcastically as she regained her normal breathing. "I only use that attack during times of dire emergencies, but I never thought that I would need to use it against a human. She might be as dangerous as Godzilla himself."

"As I would expect from the great Titania, but the Underdog has also proven himself to be quite a fierce warrior." Azuma noted. "Never have I ever seen an opponent wield such tenacity."

Erza managed to rise to her feet, albeit rather shakily before turning to her Kaiju ally. "Anguirus...are you alright?"

"I'll...survive." he said through ragged breath as he managed to get himself into a sitting position. "But those two... They may be powerful individually, but together I'm not sure how we can beat them."

"There has to be some way though." The scarlet-haired Knight pondered for a moment. "Does Destroyah have any sort of weaknesses that you know of?"

Anguirus thought about it for a brief moment. "...You wouldn't happen to have any ice-based weapons on hand, would you?"

"Unfortunately, none whatsoever."

"Well, then there goes that solution. Destroyah's main weakness that I know of is that she's vulnerable to extreme temperatures, mostly extreme cold. Without that, I'm not sure what else we can do."

"We'll just have to keep trying then." Erza glared ahead at the two with a new fire in her eyes. "We must do whatever it takes to save our friends. I will gladly give my life to make sure that they survive."

Anguirus could only smile in response before glaring at the two as well. "Glad to hear we're on the same page. Lets do this."

Azuma raised a brow when he noticed Erza and Anguirus prepare themselves to continue fighting. "It would seem that they are giving it their all in order to defeat us."

"Well then, I'd say it's about time we do the same." The Dark Mage turned towards Destroyah and was slightly surprised to see her body giving off a bright purple aura that surrounded her being. The Serizawa Legacy glared down at the Fairy Tail Mage and the Earth Defender with her yellow eyes now glowing slightly more brighter than normal.

Erza sensed the immense pressure Destroyah was exerting and took a step back in shock. "What...is this?"

Anguirus also sensed the power and his eyes slowly widened when he seemed to understand what was about to happen. "Erza, get ready. We're in for one hell of a fight."

Destroyah spread her arms and wings out to their full mast as she released a blaring screech. "It's about time you learn...WHY I'M A ONE-KAIJU ARMY!"

The entire area was engulfed in a blinding light that made everyone there cover their eyes. Even Azuma raised an arm over his eyes since he was the closest to the light. Once the glow died down, the three were left to a startling sight.

Standing in Destroyah's place was not one, but an entire _army_ of crab-like creatures that stood among the surrounding roots around Erza and Anguirus.

All of them were various tones of red and had yellow eyes, but some sported six crustacean-like legs, horn-like structures on each side of their heads, as well as long necks and tails which had fork-like structures on the tips. The flower-like structure on their chests were no longer white, but were now red and the creatures themselves all were about as tall as Erza.

The other half looked very similar, but with the only difference being that they were slightly larger in size, being about a foot or two taller than Azuma, and sported a pair of small yet functional pincers on their lower bodies, a pair of spiked, curved legs/arms protruding from their backs. The flower-like structure was also a lighter shade of red.

Erza's eyes wandered as she stared at the large army of crab-like monsters surrounding them that stared at her and Anguirus hungrily with absolute shock. "What...on earth is this? Where did these creatures come from? How could she be able to summon beasts like these?!"

"Erza." Anguirus muttered as he too stared ahead at the large swarm. "You don't understand. Destroyah didn't summon them. They _all_ are Destroyah."

The Requipe Mage looked back at him with surprise. "What?"

"She can multiply herself into various different forms of her choosing. This is my first time seeing it for myself as well, but I've heard about her having this power from Godzilla."

Azuma looked around at the swarm of Juvenile and Aggregate Destroyah's around him and couldn't help but look greatly impressed. "Well, well. It appears that the gloves are off for this one."

With that, the swarm lunged ahead at the two waiting warriors.

* * *

Godzilla and Rodan couldn't understand what the Daiei was happening. After witnessing the Tenrou Tree fall, they noticed that their human and Exceed friends had suddenly collapsed and looked like they were being completely drained. Another thing that they noticed was that their keen senses had been restored. Apparently, the fall of the Tenrou Tree had somehow returned their sixth senses to normal.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was that something was happening to their friends.

"Hey! You guys alright?!" Rodan asked hastily as he tried to help Wendy up.

"I...feel so dizzy...and my visions blurry..." the young Dragon Slayer said weakly as she laid limp in Rodan's grasp. "Is this...some kind of spell?"

Natsu grunted with exhaustion as he tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't listen to him. "What gives...? What the heck is...happening to us? It feels like all of my energy's being sucked outta me."

Lucy was on her knees and swaying a little as she grabbed her head. "My head is spinning like crazy...I think I might hurl. I'd move if I were you Cana." When she got no response, she looked down beside her and saw the Card Mage lying motionless face-first on the ground. "Cana? Hey, snap out of it! This isn't funny!"

"She must have...lost consciousness." Carla guessed while lying exhausted beside Wendy.

"Why is everything spinning?" Happy asked while swaying from side to side before collapsing. "I'm done for. I can't go any further."

Godzilla observed his friends' conditions with a worried expression. "I don't understand. Why are they getting weaker, yet nothing is happening to us?"

Rodan looked around before his vision rested in the direction towards where the Tenrou Tree had been. "They all started acting like this after that big tree fell. You think there's a connection?"

"It's possible, but we don't have time to guess. We have to get them out of here before we're-" His eyes suddenly went wide when he sensed something approaching them at rapid speeds. But it wasn't that part that surprised him most, but that he recognized this sense.

"RODAN! MOVE!"

The Master of the Skies didn't need to be told twice. He too had sensed what his leader had picked up and the two quickly dropped down on all fours just as a blurry figure blitzed over them so fast that it kicked up a large amount of dust as it blew past them. The Fairy Tail members aside from Cana were still conscious when it happened and held on as hard as they could to avoid getting blown away by the the sudden gales.

"What the heck is happening now?!" Natsu shouted over the intense wind.

Once the gusts died down, Godzilla and Rodan stood up and looked around, hoping to catch sight of what had tried to attack them. "What the Daiei was that?!" Rodan asked.

Godzilla looked around with narrow eyes. "I think I have a pretty good idea on what that was." He then turned around and directed his attention up towards the sky. "Or rather, on _who_ that was."

Looking towards where Godzilla's attention was, Rodan and the others looked up and were more than surprised to see a creature hovering several feet from the ground in front of them. However, what shocked them most of all was the fact that they knew who it was.

"Hello Godzilla. It's been a while."

"It certainly has, Megaguirus."

Megaguirus, the Queen of the Meganulons, eyed the group from above with a scrutinizing gaze. "I still haven't forgotten our last encounter 2 years ago on Terra. I was humiliated by you, but now I plan to make you and your friends suffer."

"No way..." Lucy gasped. "What is she doing here?"

"It's that big bug from Godzilla's memories!" Happy pointed out.

The Meganulon Queen glared towards Happy, making the Exceed cower under her gaze. "A big bug? You should be aware that I am no ordinary insect that you humans enjoy squashing underfoot. I am Megaguirus, the Queen of the Meganulons and the true ruler of the air."

"Hey!" Rodan barked. "That's such baloney! We all know that _I'm_ the real ruler of the skies around here!"

"Rodan, don't antagonize her." Godzilla warned his friend before he turned back towards Megaguirus. "What are you doing here Megaguirus? Why side with SpaceGodzilla?"

"Isn't it simple?" Megaguirus asked as if the answer was obvious. "I despise humanity. They attempted to steal my beloved children from me, so in return, I shall turn them into food for my colony."

Carla could feel her fur begin to stand on ends. "Did she say...food?"

"I don't think I would make really good bug food." Happy commented.

"SILENCE!" Megaguirus roared to silence the Exceed before she then turned towards Rodan and cocked an eye. "I know who you are. You're Rodan, the so-called 'Master of the Skies'. A shame what happened to you mate and child."

At that last comment, everyone's attention was directed towards Rodan. "Rodan, what is she talking about?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Rodan had a family?" Carla wondered aloud. Then, her eyes lit up when she recalled what Destroyah had said before.

 _"To be quite honest, I never thought you would go and adopt another child into your flock. Especially after hearing about what happened to that other little brat you took in."_

It was then that Wendy remembered what Rodan said after protecting her from Destroyah.

 _"I...already lost one good kid under my watch...I'm not about to let another die...because of me..."_

Rodan glared up at Megaguirus with a look of anger that none of the Fairy Tail Mages had ever seen in him. "How do you know about them?! Tell me! How do you know about Radon and my daughter!"

"Radon?" Natsu repeated.

"Daughter?" Lucy added with equal confusion.

Megaguirus chuckled darkly. "So they don't know about that part of your past? Then I suppose I should explain."

"Megaguirus!" Godzilla warned with a snarl. "Don't you dare!"

"Years ago, that little bird there met another creature like him and the two ended up having a child. However, their egg was stolen by humans and he decided to search for it. Several years later, a human boy stole back the egg and returned it to the bird just as it hatched. He took the hatchling with him and the boy tagged along with them. But then several months later, there was a terrible accident while the bird was away and his mate, his daughter, and the boy were all killed."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rodan bellowed out in fury, much to the shock of the others. "How do you even know about that?! I've never told anyone about that other than my closest friends! So how would you know unless-!" He suddenly stopped himself there as he processed it, a horrible realization dawning on him. "Then...that means..."

Megaguirus gave off a sickly grin. "That's right. _I_ slaughtered your family little bird."

The entire group who had heard that nearly lost their breath; not just from the lack of Magic Power in the case of the Fairy Tail Mages, but from the revelation that had just been unveiled. How could any of them possibly comprehend the fact that not only did Rodan had a family, but that they would come across their killer?

Godzilla remembered how Rodan had told him that he once had a family, but that they had perished in a freak accident. Never once did he realize that he had once fought against Rodan's families killer two years earlier.

Rodan's body began to tremble from both the growing anger inside of him as well the anguish of remembering what had happened to his family. He remembered that day all too well, how he had been out and away from home that day, only to return to find that his entire family had been killed by what he thought was a freak accident. But now he knew, he knew that wasn't an accident, but had been cold-blooded murder.

"You...you...MURDERER!" Rodan flared his wings to their full length before launching himself towards the Conqueror. Megaguirus ascended to avoid being struck, but Rodan flapped his wings and took off after her, both Kaiju now soaring up into the sky.

"Rodan!" Godzilla called.

"Rodan!" Wendy shouted in worry.

The pterosaur ignored them as he continued to give chase to Megaguirus as she continued to ascend farther, with Tenrou Island seemingly becoming smaller and smaller the higher they got. Eventually, Megaguirus glanced back at Rodan before performing a U-turn and stopping to face him. Rodan noticed this and slowed down as the two now were facing each other with the thunder clouds rumbling just above them and the rain continuing to pour. They were both probably hundreds of feet above all of Tenrou Island, but they didn't care.

They were both in their element and were prepared to face each other in an aerial death match.

"You aren't getting away with what you did bug!" Rodan snarled angrily as he continued to flap his wings to keep himself airborne.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat me little bird." Megaguirus hissed, baring her dagger-like teeth. "I killed your mate all of those years ago. What makes you think you could possibly hope to defeat me?"

Rodan glared hatefully at her. "Because I'm going to avenge them for what you did! And I'll protect Wendy, Chief and the others from you!"

Megaguirus cocked an eye. "Wendy? I'm assuming she was that little blue-haired human down there? I thought I could smell a little bit of you on her. Perhaps once I kill you, I'll will make her into food for my beloved colony."

Rodan's eyes went wide with horror before he gave off a look of utter fury. "Don't you dare! You lay so much as one claw on her, and you die!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." she said sarcastically. "My kind ruled the skies long before the reptiles."

"Too bad I rule them now, Megaguirus." Rodan spread his wings as he prepared himself to attack.

Megaguirus mimicked his movements and spread her wings out as well as her claws. "Then I will take your crown...and your wings!"

* * *

 _ **Godzilla - Final Wars OST: High Battle...**_

* * *

The two stared each other down as a lightning bolt struck in between them before both combatants struck. Rodan flapped his wings and launched himself towards Megaguirus at supersonic speeds as the Meganulon Queen zoomed towards him. The two collided and sparks flew as they flew past each other, neither of them receiving any noticeable damage.

Rodan made a U-turn and released his Hurricane Roar towards Megaguirus, the large tornado-like blast rocketing through the pouring rain towards its target. Megaguirus sensed the attack coming and made a sharp right turn as the attack blew past her. Megaguirus let out a screech as she flew towards Rodan and swung her left pincer at him, but the pterosaur countered it with the sharp talons on his right foot. Gripping the appendage with his talons, Rodan spun around 180 degrees in midair before releasing the Meganulon Queen, sending her tumbling through the air.

Megaguirus managed to recover from her tumble before she began to rapidly flap her wings, releasing a large sonic wave that blew towards Rodan. Rodan's eyes widened when he suddenly felt an invisible burst of energy send him flying backwards, feeling slightly disoriented. Megaguirus took advantage of her foes stunned state and rapidly flew towards him, blitzing past him as the sharp edge of her right wing grazed Rodan's side.

The Master of the Skies cried in pain as blood trickled from the wound, but Megaguirus wasn't done yet. Doing another spin, Megaguirus launched her tail at him and embedded the stinger deep inside Rodan's leg, making him cry out even louder. Fighting through the pain, Rodan struck Megaguirus in the face with the back of his wing and forced her to release him as she stumbled a little.

Rodan turned to face her, trying to ignore the pain in his leg, and gave a powerful flap of his wings. His Sonic Wing Beat released a shock wave from his wingtips that sent Megaguirus tumble even farther back before she managed to regain her bearings. However, Rodan was already on her and slammed both of his feet into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Megaguirus finally had enough and spread her wings as a swirling orb of blue fire began to form at the center of her chest, much to Rodan's surprise.

"What the Daiei-?"

 **"Royal Flare!"** Megaguirus fired the large flaming orb straight towards Rodan, who was so surprised he couldn't move. He cried out in pain as he was engulfed by the orb and began to fall before he was quick to regain his bearings.

He faced Megaguirus with a look of shock. "How did you...?"

The Queen of the Meganulons chuckled. "Surprised? It's a little gift from you leader back when we first fought. Even with your resistance to most heat, there are still some heat sources that even you can't absorb."

"Didn't know you knew me so well." Rodan scowled. "But I'm about to show you why I'm called 'Master of the Skies.'"

"Then by all means," Megaguirus got into another fighting pose, "show me some quality entertainment."

Rodan lunged ahead to charge the Meganulon Queen head on, but Megaguirus ascended and managed to avoid the attack before firing a barrage if blue fire balls from her chest. Rodan zigzags around the attacks, managing to avoid all but one that managed to strike him in the back, making the pterosaur cry in pain as it detonated upon contact. Rodan had almost forgot how much power Godzilla's atomic power packed during their time as allies; it reminded him very much of the several times they had fought back on Terra.

Regaining his senses, Rodan zoomed after Megaguirus, who charged as well as the two begin colliding into each other multiple times with each impact looking like firecrackers going off.

Down below, Godzilla and the others witness the display with awe as the sky lit up as the two speed demons of their respected factions clashed. Godzilla still felt worried about his comrade fighting his families killer alone, but felt that he needed to have faith and believe in him.

Wendy also felt afraid for her friend. Not only because he was fighting the Kaiju that killed his family, but because he wasn't behaving like himself. She had become so used to seeing the fun, carefree and laid back side of Rodan, that seeing this new violent and angry side of him was making her worried for him. He was fighting not just to protect them, but he was out of revenge as well, meaning that his actions during the fight could quite possibly get him hurt or worse.

 _'Rodan, please be okay.'_

Back up above, Rodan and Megaguirus continued their back and forth collision battle until Megaguirus caught Rodan by his leg with her claw before throwing him away. Rodan tumbled through the air as Megaguirus unleashed another large blue fire ball towards him. However, the pterosaur was able to recover fast enough to flap his ascend and avoid the attack. Once he felt he was high enough, he gave a powerful flap of his wings as large gust of wind came out and began to blow Megaguirus back.

Hissing with frustration, Megaguirus pointed her stinger towards Rodan as static began to appear around it. **"Veno-Discharge!"** A blast of purple energy shot from her stinger and blasted Rodan in his chest, making him cry out in pain as he felt his body suddenly go numb. Megaguirus charged the pterosaur with her claws out as she prepared to slice him open, but Rodan was already expecting her.

As soon as she was within striking distance, Rodan opened his beak and released another Hurricane Roar that struck Megaguirus point-blank in the face. The Meganulon Queen screeched as she started to fall for a moment, but managed to regain her balance before glaring up at Rodan.

"Well, it seems you're more than just talk after all. I suppose this is why they call you the Master of the Skies."

Rodan spread his wings while glaring back down at her, as if he were showing a display of dominance. "Like I said, the skies are mine Megaguirus.

Megaguirus hissed in response. "Then the colony shall take them from you."

"You won't be taking anything else from me!" Rodan snarled.

"Oh, we shall see." With that, Megaguirus spread her wings and shot up into the air until she was a few feet higher than Rodan. Once she felt she was high enough, she spread her wings out to their full length.

"What's she up to now?" Rodan question as she stared up at her cautiously.

"My loyal subjects, heed my call." Megaguirus spoke as her voice almost sounded like it was echoing across the sky. "Your queen calls you to her side. The skies that we once ruled for thousands years has been taken from us. Take to the skies, claim what has been lost, devour all that stands in your path. Let the Age of the Meganulons rise once again!"

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. Megaguirus: Meganulon Swarm...**_

* * *

Deep within the dark halls of the Grimoire Heart Airship, hidden inside one particular room, the sounds of rustling could be heard. Inside the large chamber, dozens upon dozens of emerald green eggs began to stir and crack as tiny clawed appendages burst from the shells. From each and every egg, small insect like creatures ranging from seagull-sized dragonflies to praying mantis-like creatures as big as large cats screeched as they all funneled their way out of their eggs before flapping their wings and soared out of the room and down the halls of the airship like a massive swarm of bats being spooked from their cave.

From his own person all chamber, SpaceGodzilla heard the sounds of the insects crying out in hunger as they swarmed down the halls, making him crack a small smirk.

"So, Megaguirus has finally decided to make her move. And it would appear that she has even called her hive into battle alongside her." He looked up to the ceiling of his chamber, his smirk widening. "Once the horde has been unleashed, there is no hope for escape."

From every opening to the outside within the airship, the Meganulons swarmed into the air like a swarm of locus as they all flew into the forest of Tenrou Island, screeching and crying out for blood.

* * *

Godzilla's body became stiff as his senses picked up on multiple creatures approaching them fast. Quickly positioning himself between the downed Fairy Tail Mages and to where the threat was coming from, he got into a fighting position as the Meganulons burst from the forest and into the clearing.

"What the hell?!" Natus screamed.

"GAAAHH! MORE GIANT BUGS!" Happy screeched in fear.

"C'mon! Can it please NOT be more bugs?!" Lucy exasperated in fear.

The Meganulons began to circle around the group like a giant flock of vultures stalking dying prey as they all focused their attention on the biggest threat among the group: Godzilla.

The King of Monsters studied the swarm of seagull-sized bugs with caution as he began to slowly charge up his inner core, fully preparing to release a blast of his Atomic Breath should they attempt to strike.

"Go ahead and try you overgrown cockroaches. I won't let you get even close to them!"

Back up above, Rodan's enhanced senses picked up on the sounds of buzzing coming from below and with his sharp eyesight, he witnessed the Meganulon swarm below surrounding his friends, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"No!" he shouted in fear.

"Your comrades are doomed now." Megaguirus chuckled darkly, making Rodan look back up to face her. "These skies belonged to us from millions of years. Back then we were superior, unchallenged, the top of the food chain. But then that all changed when the reptiles, your ancestors, took to the skies and stole them from us. We were left with nothing after that, forced into hiding in the hopes that our species could survive. But now, now our time of retribution has come! The Meganulons shall rule the skies once again, with me ruling over it all as its queen!"

Rodan clenched his tooth-filled beak as he flared his wings, fully prepared to strike again. "I swear, I will stop you!"

"Come then, little bird." Megaguirus taunted as a sickly grin crossed her face. "Join your family in death."

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. Destroyah OST: Godzilla Jr. vs. Destroyah...**_

* * *

The battle was not going the way Anguirus or Erza had hoped. In fact, it was slowly becoming more and more troublesome.

Anguirus roared as he swung his tail and knocked away two Juvenile Destroyahs that had tried to sneak up behind him before ducking under a swipe from an Aggregate Destroyah. As the crab-like monster swung its arm-like protrusion again, Anguirus bit into the appendage. The Aggregate Destroyah let out a howl of pain as the Underdog tore the arm from its body before spinning around and mule kicking it, sending it crashing into several Juveniles.

Erza was in her normal Heart Kreuz Armor, duel wielding two swords as she grappled with two Aggregate Destroyahs at the same time. The scarlet-haired knight quickly blocked a slash from one of the Aggregates pincers with her sword before using her other one to block a strike from the second one behind her. With her arms busy trying to keep both demonic beasts back, yellow static began to charge around the crest of the one in front of her as it fired a condensed blast of its Oxygen Destroyer Ray, only this time it was light blue in color.

Erza quickly jumped up into the air to avoid the attack as it continued on its path and struck the second Aggregate Destroyah, making it cry out in pain and stagger back. Erza seized her chance to strike and swung her sword at the second monster, slicing it across its chest as green blood oozed from the wound. The Aggregate gurgled in pain before it fell from root they were standing on and down to the dark forest floor below.

The first Aggregate Destroyah screeched angrily as it prepared to strike Erza while her back was turned, but was saved at the last minute when Anguirus tackled the crimson beast away from her, digging his sharp canines into its armored hide before tossing the limp body away. The two warriors stood back to back as more Juvenile and Aggregate Destroyahs began to slowly close in on them.

"There's too many of them." Erza said as she watched the creatures wearily. "And I'm running out of armors to use to fight them. We need some sort of plan to stop them."

Anguirus' gaze hardened as he observed the crab-like creatures on his side. "I can only think of one idea on how we can survive right now."

"What's that?"

The ankylosaur pawed at the ground, snorting from his nostrils like a bull ready to charge. "Tear them apart until there's none left."

Another wave of Juveniles charged ahead at the two, prompting them to intercept them. Anguirus curled into his spike-ball form and bulldozed over several of the monsters, then did a U-turn as he continued to run down several more. Just as he uncurled himself, three Juveniles pounced at him while his back was turned, one landing on top of his spiked carapace, while the other two went for his hind legs.

Anguirus bellowed in pain as each of the two Juveniles revealed their inner jaws and launched them into the flesh of his legs, causing blood to spurt from the wounds. The third one screeched with glee at seeing its prey suffering and fired its Oxygen Destroyer Ray as the beam racked across Anguirus's spiked carapace. Even though his carapace was meant to protect him from most attacks, it didn't mean that he couldn't feel the pain.

"Anguirus!" Erza called with worry before she quickly ducked under a lunge from a Juvenile Destroyah. As the crab-like creature sailed over her head, she stabbed her sword upwards and impaled it, causing it to cry out and flail about a little before it went limp. After tossing the limp body away, Erza turned and threw one of her swords at the Juvenile Destroyah on top of Anguiurs, the blade impaling it in the chest. As the Destroyah cried out in pain, Anguirus knocked it off his back like bucking bronco before he swiped his tail and sent the other two flying away from him.

Observing from above, Azuma watched as the two warriors fought off the small army of Juvenile and Aggregate Destroyahs. _'Even when in the face of multiple foes, they are still willing to fight for their comrades. So this is the loyalty that Fairy Tail Mages hold towards their own.'_

Erza used her remaining sword and slashed away several more Juvenile Destroyah while Anguirus used his Sonic Roar to blow back several others. After using her sword to send another Juvenile flying into Anguirus' waiting jaws, Erza caught sight of Azuma out of the corner of her eye and scowled.

"Anguirus!" Erza called. "Can you hold them off for a moment?"

After knocking back another group of Juveniles, Anguirus looked to where Erza was looking and also caught sight of Azuma. After realizing what she was going to do, Anguirus nodded. "Just go get that guy! I can take care of these demons!"

Erza nodded before she jumped up and landed on a root opposite of Azuma, who smirked with anticipation. "So, you've decided to face me one-on-one. You must have quite the faith in your comrade to leave him to face that horde all by himself."

"If you knew who he was, you would understand that he's the kind of warrior who would never give up in a battle, no matter how strong the enemy." Erza's gaze bore into Azuma's, who wasn't fazed in the slightest, but felt more excited.

At that moment, Erza's body glowed as her armor disappeared and was replaced by a sarashi and hakama pants. Her hair had also been tied in a long pony-tail. Azuma looked on with anticipating eyes. _'If I'm to have any chance of overcoming his power, then I'll have to sacrifice defense entirely and start focusing on attacking.'_

Erza brought both of her hands back to her left side as if she were clasping a blade as a red aura surrounded her, catching Azuma's attention. _'It's the only way. I'll put all of my Magic Power into my sword. The blade that can't be held without shedding all armor.'_

"Come forth. **Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!** "

At that moment, a large katana appeared in Erza's hands, the blade exerting an incredible amount of Magic Power that surprised Azuma before he grinned.

 _'If we lose here, then all of Fairy Tail pays the price!'_ Erza lunged up towards Azuma, her katana exerting a bright red energy. _'The fate of the guild rests in our hands!_

Azuma got into a ready stance as he watched Erza charge at him. "Yes! Show me now!"

 _'I can't afford to lose!'_ Images of her comrades in trouble flashed through Erza's mind. _'For the sake of my friends, I'll end this with one stroke!'_

Upon Azuma's command, multiple vines began to zoom towards Titania, who continued on her path as the vines blew past her. The two let out battle cries as Erza closed in on Azuma, but in the end it was fruitless as the vines suddenly whipped back around and began to coil around her limbs, stopping her in her tracks.

"You just lost your chance." Azuma said proudly as he began to spread his arms out. "Now face all the power of Tenrou!"

On cue, the ground suddenly began to quake violently at an extreme level, flames beginning to bide from below. On the roots below, all that remained of the Destroyah swarm sensed the building power and began to scurry away from the area and from Anguirus.

Anguirus was confused as to why the swarm was retreating until he felt a swell of power coming from below along with the intense tremors, looking down to see the ground below burning with an intense reddish orange light.

"Wh-What is this?! What's happening?! Erza!" Anguirus looked back up to see the scarlet-haired knight entangled in vines and struggling to get loose.

 _'I can't...break free!'_ Erza though as she continued to frantically try to get free. Anguirus and Erza both saw Azuma clasp his hands and palms together in concentration.

Azuma's fierce glare shot right into Erza. "The outcry of the earth. **Terra Clamare!** "

The entire area shook violently as all of Azuma's Magic Power was released into the earth, unleashing a disastrous explosion that swallowed up all of the roots in the given area. Erza's eyes widened as the explosion expanded and swallowed up everything quickly.

She screamed as she was swallowed up by the the explosion, feeling her entire body feel an immense pressure and cinder. Her screams echoed all around as she hopelessly taking the full blow.

"ERZA!" Anguirus screamed hopelessly. The shock waves reached him and he screamed as he was blown off from the energy Terra Clamare was giving. He screamed as he began to crash on root after root, tumbling down with no hope of climbing back up until he hit the bottom.

Anguirus groaned and quaked as he struggled. "E-Erza..." he muttered. Using whatever strength he had left in him, he looked back towards the area above, his eyes catching the entire root forest smoldering and sizzling. Branches and roots' ends were reduced to ashes and sizzled. And to his horror, he saw Erza falling.

"NO!" he screamed as Erza crashed onto some unbroken roots, her back slamming against them.

Azuma looked down at Erza's limp body below while panting heavily from the amount of Magic Power he exerted, though he was still able to smirk with triumph.

"At last. The great Titania finally falls."

Anguirus was in so much shock that he almost didn't notice Destroyah, now back in her Final Form, land beside him and sneer down at him.

"As I thought, just another pathetic human." she scoffed. "She was nothing but a complete and utter weakling."

The Underdog stared at Destroyah before his claws began to dig into the hard dirt, bearing his teeth like a rapid dog ready to strike. "You...demon..."

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. Megaguirus OST: Godzilla vs. Megaguirus...**_

* * *

Godzilla roared as he began to gather energy into his mouth before firing his Atomic Breath into the massive swarm of Meganulons. Many of them screamed and cried out in agony as they were disintegrated on the spot, but a majority of them were still abuzz around him. Upon seeing the Nuclear Leviathan attack, the Meganulons and Meganula flew towards him and began to swarm around his body.

Multiple Meganulons began to stab at Godzilla's body, making him roar as he desperately tried to shake them off, while several of the seagull-sized Meganula attached themselves to his face, arms, chest, legs and back as they began to suck away at Godzilla's blood, causing him to roar even louder and flail around more.

"Godzilla!" Lucy cried out with worry.

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed himself as he tried to stand. "If only I had enough Magic!"

Godzilla roared in slight pain and anger as he slammed his tail into the trunk of a nearby tree, snapping it in two and crushing a few Meganula that were in the path his tail or were attached to it. He then began to slam his body against nearby rocks and stomped on the ground furiously to try and get the pestering bugs off of him, but the numbers just kept growing.

"How is he supposed to fight those numbers?!" Carla exclaimed.

"I don't know if I can keep watching!" Happy said as he covered his head with his paws.

Finally, Godzilla had enough and began to charge up his spines again as neon blue light surged around them. The Meganulons and Meganula that had been on or near his back began to feel the overwhelming heat emanating from his spines before they all suddenly burst into tiny explosions like flies on a bug zapper. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath once again into the swarm of insects that were still swarming about and weaved his head around, trailing the beam across the air around him and into more of the swarm as many were incinerated by the sudden beam of hot plasma.

Once he felt the numbers were low enough, he cancelled his beam and decided to focus on the Meganulons that were attached to the other parts of his body. Gathering more energy into his spines, he continued to charge up before he released an intense shock wave from his body, his Nuclear Pulse Blast instantly incinerating all of the other annoying bugs that were on him.

Looking back up to the sky, Godzilla faced the remaining swarm of Meganulons that still remained, charging up his spines once more as they all charged him at once.

* * *

Bluenote extended his arm out. "Let me see you fly!"

Varan felt an uprising gravitational force that shot him up like a rocket, unable to act against it. Though he felt like hammers were pounding under him, his brain got to work trying to figure out how to use the gravity to his advantage. He managed to spread his membranes and flapped his arms, ascending greater than before, with the gravity being a tailwind.

Seeing this, Bluenote shot his hand back down to bring him down. Varan reached a certain point before feeling no gravity, and then felt gravity shoot him down. As he fell, he caught sight of Bluenote below. Using the gravity to his advantage again, Varan shot at astonishing speeds downwards right onto Bluenote.

"What is this?! He's using my Magic to his advantage?!" Bluenote was baffled as Varan shot down and crashed his entire body onto his face, feet pressed against the Dark Mages entire upper body as he came down with such force that it created a mini crater underneath Bluenote.

Varan growled with his mouth closed as he stood over Bluenote, a foot pressed against his chest. Bluenote felt such pressure on his chest and from the dive bomb attack and coughed a little.

Varan pointed a clawed finger at him. "Do you give up yet? I've taken bigger beatings before than that pal. I've been more beat up during that fight with Gaira than this."

Offended, Bluenote's eyes widened and Varan felt the entire land all around shake. He began to feel immense pressure building up and his teeth showed. He looked back down and saw the crazed look in Bluenote's eyes. Suddenly, Bluenote released a tremendous shock wave from his body and Varan was seen flying and yelped as he was hit head on.

Gildarts wasn't directly hit, but in his weakened state, the shock wave was strong enough to make him fly back and hit his back against a rock behind him. Standing up, Bluenote saw Varan crash into the ground, rocks falling all around him. With a smirk, he watched Varan groan as he opened his eyes, scratches all over his body.

"Uuugh. I'm definitely gonna feel that one in the morning." Varan groaned. He slowly got up and winced when he felt a few bones crack. "Scratch that, I'm gonna feel that all day tomorrow."

Bluenote chuckled lowly first, but the chuckle soon blossomed into a full-blown laughter which sounded maniacal. He then stopped and shot a frightening gaze at Varan. "What nonsense! Your pathetic guild will be reduced to ashes before the sun comes up! You don't have a single prayer!" He then extended his arm out as a Magic circle appeared on either side of Varan.

Varan turned his head left and right to find the Magic seals present before he was suddenly hit with gravity from both sides, both equal force. He felt his sides being crushed as the strong force kept him from moving. Varan roared in pain as the gravity blasts gave tremendous pressure on him.

Bluenote's smirk widened. "And now..."

He dashed towards an immobile Varan, running right up to him. Varan was far too immobilized to act as Bluenote appeared right in front of him. With a cold expression, he thrust his right arm forward at almost point blank range. A Magic seal appeared between his hand and Varan.

Varan's eyes widened. "Oh crap!"

Bluenote let loose a cataclysmic gravity shock wave that rattled the entire caved-in area. Nothing but sheer rock and dust flew in all directions. Gildarts didn't have the strength to cover up as he helplessly watched dust and rock blow past him. He felt violent winds flood all around him until the dust and rock settled.

Bluenote frowned, but still remained anticipated. In front of him was a shattered and reduced landscape with completely loose ground. Probably about fifty feet away, embedded into the wall, in a crater, he saw Varan. He was completely covered in dirt and loose gravel, his entire body was embedded and he was seen with closed eyes as he didn't look like he was going to move.

At first, the Dark Mage did nothing. Soon, he smirk and broke into a chuckle, then that chuckle exploded into a psychotic laughter. He continued to laugh into the air as Varan remained still. He eventually stopped and glanced back at him.

"I have to admit, you gave me one heck of a challenge." he admitted, a slight huff in his voice. "You did quite a number on me, but the end was still inevitable." He looked away, turning and walking towards Gildarts.

"That lizard was a nice warm up, but now the real prize is right before me." Bluenote was thirty feet from Gildarts and closed the gap between them.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Inside of a rectangular cell in the Magic Council Headquarters, a blue-haired man with a red tattoo above and under his right eye sat only in tattered pants. He looked like he hadn't eaten much and seemed to be losing quite a bit of weight.

Jellal Fernandes, who had once went under the fake alias Siegrain, had been imprisoned for infiltrating the old Magic Council in order to use their ultimate weapon, Etherion, to activate the R-System within the Tower of Heaven in order to try to resurrect Zeref. Not only that, but he had also destroyed the old Magic Council in the process.

However, he had been under the mind control of Grimoire Hearts very own Ultear Milkovich and forced to do this for Grimoire Hearts own goals. After being revived after supposedly being killed during the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, the Dark Guild Oración Seis had revived him in order to activate the secret weapon Nirvana, but was later revealed to have lost his memories of the whole Tower of Heaven incident.

After the defeat of the Oración Seis, Jellal had willingly allowed himself to be taken in by the Magic Council for his crimes. It didn't matter if it was done while he was under someone else's control, he didn't complain. He accepted his fate. If it was atone for his sins, then so be it.

His face frowned as he felt something off. His expression was meekly as he could somehow feel something wrong miles away.

He muttered something incredibly quiet and incoherent, but one of the nearby frog assistants, Serena, heard something from him. "Hmm? What was that Sir Siegrain? I could barely hear you."

"It's Jellal! Or did that already slip your feeble mind?!" Another frog assistant, Nadal, appeared beside him. "Siegrain is the fake name he used when he was a member of the Magic Council!"

Serena scratched the side of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess old habits die hard."

Nadal looked at Jellal inside his cell with disgust. "Look at him. This is the guy who destroyed our council building? Because to me, this 'dangerous criminal' looks more like a caged stray dog!"

The two frog assistants then noticed Jellal muttering something once again, making Serena feel slightly nervous. "Do you...think he's trying to cast a curse of us?"

Nadal scoffed. "Ha! He couldn't cast a spell even if he wanted to. As long as he's here, he's as weak as a newborn." He turned back towards Jellal and smirked. "Wanna put it to the test?"

"W-What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

Nadal stuck his wooden staff into Jellal's cell before it released a purple blast of energy at the prisoner, making him grunt in pain. The cruel frog assistant chuckled. "See? What'd I tell you? He's nothing more than a defenseless animal in a cage."

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now knock it off." Serena said to try and stop him.

However, Nadal was on a roll and continued to to zap Jellal with his staff. "I'm curious, what were you mumbling about just a moment ago? Saying a prayer?"

All Jellal did was continue to grunt as he tried to fight through the pain, but Nadal decided to up the ante and strengthened the blast. This time, Jellal screamed in pain as he felt like his nerve were being fried until Nadal finally was finished and ceased his little torture, watching the man collapse on the floor of his cell.

"I just realized, you probably haven't had a decent meal since you were brought here, have you. I bet your stomach is trying to eat itself. Well then, if you say, 'Please feed me Sir Nadal,', I might consider it. Five little words will have you feasting like a king in there."

"That's enough." Serena said to try and stop him once again.

But once again, Nadal ignored him and went on with his taunting. "However, if you don't say it, I'll make sure that the taste of food becomes a bitter memory." He waited for an answer, but Jellal just laid there panting from the pain. "Speak up."

"...Erza..."

Nadal and Serena looked on with confusion as Jellal looked off to the side with a far off gaze. "Don't...give in..."

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Tower of Heaven..._**

* * *

 **Back on Tenrou Island:**

Erza was seeing black, and a sound echoed through her head. _'You can do it...Erza...'_

Her eyes snapped open, wide with shock. She slowly began to sit up, coughing as she did so. Azuma's eyes widened in absolute shock as he watched Erza sit up on her knees, using her sword to keep her balance.

"What?! She lived?! But that's impossible, I hit her with all of Tenrou's Magic Power!" he shouted.

 _'I heard Jellal's voice... but how? Was I just dreaming?'_ Erza thought as she stood up with shaking legs, glaring up at Azuma. _'Stop it. You don't time to be selfish. Clear your head. Don't cling to phantoms and memories. Now that you have the strength to stand, find what you need to win this!'_

Erza lunged at Azuma with her katana in hand. The Dark Mage swiped his arm and summoned a thick root to stop her, but to his astonishment, she effortlessly cut through the root. Azuma jumped back off of the root he had been standing on and launched three more roots at her, but Titania jumped off each on as she went after him.

Azuma leaped off of another root as he charged at Erza, only to front flip over her when she tried to slash him. As she kept soaring, Erza ricocheted off of the same root Azuma had jumped from and charged back at him. At the same time, Azuma skidded against another root until he looked up to see Erza flying towards. He quickly raised his arm as multiple vines that shot up in front of him in a straight line to serve as a makeshift shield, only for Erza slice through all of them except for the one right in front of him, which she was barely able to cut through.

While he stared at her with shock, Azuma grinned once again when he saw the utter fury and determination in Erza's brown eyes. _'Those eyes...'_ He summoned more sharp-tipped roots at her, but Erza back flipped away to avoid all of them before spinning around to cut through the fingers of a large tree hand that had tried to grab her from behind.

Turning to face Azuma again, she raised her sword out in front of her in a ready stance. _'I almost closed the distance. Even if I get that close again, I'm not sure I have enough power to take him down. But what I lack in power, I make up for with conviction and purpose he forced on me. He's backed me into a corner and it'll be his downfall.'_

She closed her eyes. _'I will protect what I hold dear. The guild, my friends. I will win for them! I must!'_

Erza's eyes snapped open, prompting Azuma to get into a ready stance as she took one step forward before launching herself towards him once again.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Tower of Heaven Ends...**_

* * *

Down below, Anguirus bellowed in fury and charged at the Serizawa Legacy. Destroyah roared as she fired her Oxygen Destroyer Ray at him, but Anguirus weaved to the right to avoid the attack before jumping at her, biting down on her neck.

Destroyah cried out in pain as the ankylosaur's teeth breached her armor and sunk into her flesh underneath. While he was still chomping down on her, the crimson beast spread her wings and shot straight up into the mass of roots above before prying Anguirus off of her and tossing him into one of the thick roots. The dinosaur snarled in pain as his back impacted the thick root, then quickly rolled to the side when Destroyah attempted to crush him underfoot.

Once he got up, Anguirus swung his spike-covered tail and struck Destroyah in the left side of her face, one of the spikes grazing her eye. The demonic titan shrieked in pain as she backed off, clutching her face with her left hand and and even turned her back to the ankylosaur. This proved to be a big mistake as Anguirus took advantage of his foes distracted state and charged at Destroyah, curling himself into a spike-ball and ramming into her back. The Earth Conqueror cried out in fury and pain as his spines clanged and slashed into her armor.

"Enough!" Destroyah bellowed as she launched her claw-tipped tail at Anguirus and grabbed him by the neck, making him gag with surprise. "I did not escape death only to be brought down by a weakling like you! I was born in death! Do you really think you can kill me?!"

Anguirus grunted as he fought against her hold, glaring at her defiantly. "Maybe not kill, but I can at least defeat you!"

"I don't think you understand what predicament you're in right now. Death is something that can never be avoided. Where there is life, there is also death. No matter how hard you fight, no matter how many battles you win, in the end, death will always win." Destroyah hissed. "Human's burn. Monsters die. Gods fall. All roads lead to death!"

"Maybe, but I don't plan on dying any time soon. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I cast my fear of you aside long after we first met. I won't die without a fight first!"

"You're an utter fool!" she barked as she tightened the grip around his neck, making him gag again. "All your life you've done nothing but fight enemies that you stand no chance of defeating! Yet you just keep on fighting even though you know that any one of those battles could be your last! Your just a weakling willing to risk death just to get stronger! But that will never happen!"

Anguirus thought about her statement as flashes of memories came to his mind. The very first time he encountered and fought Godzilla, a few decades later when he challenged and was defeated by King Ghidorah and Gigan, his rematch with Godzilla, he and Rodan fighting Gigan, his first encounter and first solo victory against Destroyah, teaming up with Godzilla against Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Cryogs' MechaGodzilla's, and finally him uniting with the other Terran Kaiju to combat Magita and the Trilopods. All of the times he almost died, yet still managed to beat all odds and stay alive.

"Maybe your right. Maybe I am just a weakling." Anguirus said as a new fire burned in his eyes, slightly startling Destroyah. "But I'm perfectly fine with that. There's nothing wrong with being the weakest. I don't care if I'm the weakest Kaiju to ever be recorded in Terran history. As long as I have the courage to stand up and face those who are stronger, then that's more than enough for me as long as I can protect those I care about."

Now Destroyah was angry. Roaring in anger, she slammed Anguirus into the root they stood on before she wrapped a clawed hand around the ankylosaur's throat, determined to choke him to death. "Don't be ridiculous! Strength is all that matters among Kaiju; it is how we survive in a world where everything is trying to kill you wherever you go!"

Anguirus began to slightly gasp for air as he felt his windpipe being crushed under Destroyah's grasp, but his fiery gaze never wavered. "You don't get. There may have been a time long ago when strength was all I cared about, but now I fight for a purpose. As long as Erza and I can still fight, then we will never yield to you."

"You truly do care for that human, do you." It was more of a statement than a question. Destroyah looked off to the side and saw Erza and Azuma currently fighting nearby. Anguirus noticed Destroyah's eyes give a look that made a wave of dread wash over him.

"No...don't you dare!"

Suddenly Destroyah released him before she flared her wings and charged towards where the two were fighting. "Let's see how you react when I lop off her head!"

"ERZA! LOOK OUT!" Anguirus bellowed as loud as he could, hopeful that she could hear him. Thankfully, she did.

As the Fairy Tail Mage lunged at Azuma, she glanced off to the side and saw Destroyah already close, her horn crackling with energy. "This is your end, Scarlet!"

Erza's eyes widened. _'No! I can't defend in time!'_

 **"Variable Slic-!"**

 **RIP!**

Suddenly, Destroyah's eyes went completely wide as an immense pain suddenly rushed to the base of her skull. The demonic titan shrieked in agony, the pain too unbearable for her.

Erza looked up to where she believed the source of her pain was and was shocked by what she saw. Sailing over Destroyah's head was Anguirus, and in his mouth was none other than Destroyah's horn.

Anguirus had actually ripped Destroyah's horn from her head!

Spitting the horn out of his mouth, he looked down towards Erza. "Don't get distracted! Finish that guy!"

Erza quickly regained her bearings and nodded before turning her attention back to Azuma. She swung her sword at Azuma's head, only for the Dark Mage to rear his head back as he narrowly dodged before kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying upwards. Titania bounced off of another branch and dropped back down, slicing the root Azuma had been standing on.

Azuma back flipped off of the root before releasing his Folium Sica at Erza, who used part of the root she had cut through to block it. Both combatants landed on one of the lower roots as Azuma sent more roots at Erza, only for her to furiously block every strike they sent at her with her sword.

The Grimoire Heart Mage grinned with pure excitement. "It's been a long time since I've feared an opponent." Just then, more roots appeared while Erza was distracted and restrained her limbs once again. "Titania of Fairy Tail. Miss Erza Scarlet. I will never forget your name as long as I live."

"I'm not done!" Erza shouted as she fought against the restraints. "It won't end this way!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Azuma retorted as he spread his arms out, the ground began to quake once again. "I win, and there is nothing you can do about it Erza!"

Another colossal explosion erupted, spreading all around and once again began to consume everything in its path. Erza screamed as she was once again caught in the explosion. Nearby, Anguirus and Destroyah also noticed the explosion and were also caught in it, the force tossing them upwards.

 **"Terra Clamare!"**

The explosion had been so massive that it could be clearly visible to all who were on the island, casting a fiery reddish orange glow across the land. Erza felt herself once again falling, quickly losing all of her strength.

 _'So this is it? This is death?'_

She closed her eyes as she felt her conscious fading.

 _"What do you think your doing Erza? Don't tell me you're giving up."_

Erza slowly opened her eyes _. 'Jellal?'_

However, she was shocked to see an image of Anguirus giving her a determined look. _"Don't you ever forget, we're here with you."_

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Force..._**

* * *

Her eyes went wide when all around her, the images of the faces of every member of Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders appeared around her smiling proudly with equally determined eyes.

 _'My friends... So that's it, I understand. Forgive me, I've been such a fool.'_ Grasping her sword in hand, Erza let out the loudest battle cry she had ever given as she shot out of the fire of Terra Clamare and towards Azuma. _'I forgot the most important thing of all. I wasn't protecting everyone around me. They were the ones protecting me all along. Now I'll repay the favor!'_

Azuma's eyes went completely wide when he saw Erza flying towards him, but that wasn't the only reason he was shocked. It was also because of what he saw _behind_ her that made him freeze in astonishment. "Unbelievable..."

Behind Erza, the faces of every member of Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders appeared, their arms stretched out as if they were lending her their power.

Off to the side, Destroyah stared at the display in utter shock. "How...is that possible?"

"You wanna know why?"

Destroyah looked towards the source of the voice and saw Anguirus, but she noticed something that made her eyes widen. The spines that lined his carapace suddenly started glowing red with searing heat. All of the atomic energy from his mutation that laid dormant inside of him for years, combined with the Magic Power being released all around the area, had awoken a power he never new he had.

"Because we fight for more than just ourselves." Anguirus flew towards Destroyah as he curled into his spike-ball, his glowing spines burning with heat that rivaled that of Terra Clamare.

"We fight..."

"FOR OUR FRIENDS!" Erza and Anguirus both shouted in unison as they both closed in on their respected targets.

Azuma quickly tried to protect himself by creating a massive, thick wall of roots in front of him, but Erza simply smashed through them all as she continued to descend on her target. He was in utter shock.

 _'Tenrou Islands Magic Power should be under my control, but instead it's supporting her?'_ he though as he watched her get closer. _'Is this the power she was talking about? The power to protect those close to her...comes from the bond they share.'_

He watched as Erza brought her sword back as she got within striking distance. _'What an amazing guild!'_

Azuma closed his eyes for just a second before opening them again, smiling with content.

"Well done."

Anguirus closed on on Destroyah as he spun around like a massive heated buzz saw. The crimson titan was in utter shock as she watched her foe approach her.

 _'Impossible! I am supposed to be death incarnate! I am a living weapon born of the Oxygen Destroyer! How could a weakling possibly be able to surpass death?!'_

 **"Thunderball!"**

Anguirus's spines glowed brighter and hotter as he got closer. For perhaps the first time in her entire life, Destroyah felt fear.

Erza slashed her sword into Azuma just as Anguirus struck Destroyah in the chest with the force of a meteor. Small chunks of armor were blown off of her as she began to collapse towards the forest floor below. Azuma stood for about several more seconds on the root he stood on until he began to fall backwards and down towards the forest floor as well.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Force Ends...**_

* * *

It wasn't long before Anguirus and Erza lost almost all strength in their limbs and also fell to the forest floor below, landing with harsh thuds near where Azuma and and unconscious Destroyah laid. Eventually, both were able to find just enough strength to sit up and stare at each other. At first, their expressions were neutral, but it wasn't long before they both began to flash triumphant smiles at each other.

"We...did it." Erza sighed heavily, feeling a massive weight leave her shoulders.

"Yeah...we did." Anguirus replied with a smile. He winced a little upon feeling his bruises and cuts reacting to his movement, but continued to smile through the pain. "Remind me...to never do that again."

Erza just smiled back with a nod.

Azuma remained on the ground, and his back and arms began to sprout some green, as to where some of his parts began to grow sprouts.

"Congratulations Erza Scarlet. Anguirus. It would appear that you have won." he stated, catching both of their attention. Their eyes widened when they saw what was happening to his body.

"What...is happening to you?" Anguirus asked, noticing the sides of his face turning green like the grass as well. "It's like you're being swallowed by the ground."

Azuma sighed as his gaze was fixated towards the sky, the whole right side of his face becoming green. "I suppose I acted a bit too careless earlier. Lost Magic has a high price."

Erza and Anguirus only stared, baffled as roots appeared to be growing from his limbs and the right side of his face.

"I'll honor our deal." Azuma said. "Your friends' powers shall be returned to them."

Erza stood up, abet shakily, but thankfully Anguirus helped her stand by letting her use his head to prop herself up to her feet. "Let me ask you, do you know a man named Jellal?"

Anguirus glanced up at her with slight confusion. _'Jellal?'_

"Yes, I do." Azuma replied as his entire body was engulfed in growing roots and green "Supposedly, he lost his mind after being possessed by Zeref's spirit, or that's what he believed. It left him an empty shell, living a life without meaning."

Erza's face became thoughtful, which Azuma caught. "Was he close to your heart as well?" When he got no answer, he seemed to understand why. "...My condolences. That was also Ultear's doing."

The peaked Erza's interest a little as Azuma went on, the green slowly but steadily spreading out to the rest of his body. "It was all part of an elaborate scheme that spanned over the course of several years, meant to distract the Magic Council from our actions at the time. Her skills are truly terrifying; perhaps that is the reason why Master Hades chooses to keep her close to his side."

"Explain something to me." Erza asked. "Why does your guild seek Zeref so intently?"

The whole right side of Azuma's face began sprouting a trunk as he answered. "To get us close to the Primordial Magic, Magic that has existed since the worlds creation." He choked a little as his entire body began to sprout more trunks.

"The Primordial Magic..." Anguirus repeated.

"And what would happen if you were to obtain it?" Erza asked as she noticed that all that could be see of Azuma now was his grin.

"Jellal had dreams... He was dreaming of paradise." Azuma muttered as the trees sprouted taller, but through it all, he kept grinning.

Erza and Anguirus looked on as Azuma's entire body had completely transformed into a tree.

"Magic from the worlds creation..." Erza muttered.

"That sounds like dangerous power." Anguirus commented.

Suddenly a bright glow caught their attention and they looked around to see it coming from all around them. Not only that, but it was spreading throughout the rest of the island.

* * *

Godzilla roared as more Meganulons began to climb all around him, biting and stabbing at him relentlessly. He may have thought these things were annoying at first, but now they were becoming even more troublesome now. No matter how many he incinerated with his atomic power, they just continued to come at him without remorse.

Thrashing about madly, he released another Nuclear Pulse Blast and disintegrated another several dozen Meganulons, but he noticed another wave already flying in for a round.

 _'This is bad. I can't keep this up forever. Rodan's still busy with Megaguirus and the others are still weak. I don't know if I'll be able to handle much more-'_

Then, either by fate or luck, help had suddenly arrived.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**

Two powerful blasts of fire and wind blew past Godzilla and into the group of Meganulons, causing them to cry out in pain as they were either burnt to a crisp, or blown backwards.

Godzilla turned and was both shocked and relieved to see the Fairy Tail Mages all back on their feet, looking much more energized now.

"Whoa!" Natsu cheered. "I already feel like my batteries charged up!"

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed in.

"But what was all of that just now?" Lucy asked as she supported Cana, who was still unconscious.

Wendy looked down at her hands. "Our Magic Power's back, but how?"

"We can worry about that later." Carla said. "Right now we have to deal with this bug problem."

Natsu and the others stood beside Godzilla as they faced the remaining horde of Meganulons and Meganula, who glared down at them with starving gazes. Godzilla's spines lit up as he glared up at the swarm. "Lets get this show on the road."

* * *

 **And so concludes the battle between Erza and Anguirus vs. Azuma and Destroyah! I hope you all enjoyed it, but the battles of Rodan vs. Megaguirus, Gildarts and Varan vs. Bluenote, and others are still going on. The final confrontation will soon be upon us and you won't want to miss it! Please leave a comment and review for this chapter and I will see you all next time!**

 **Until then, this is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Death From Above**


	32. Death From Above

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Happy 2018 ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! First, I'd like to apologize for the delay, I wanted to spend some time enjoying the holidays with my family before I got to work writing in the next chapter. Plus, I wanted to break in my new Christmas gifts and also work has been a real pain as of lately, so I couldn't bring myself to do anything, so I apologize.**

 **Also, I wanted to let everyone know that I am currently seeking out a Beta Reader to help me with all the grammatical errors and typos in this story since I hardly seem to notice them while writing. But if you are a reader with a Beta account or is willing to make a Beta account, please send me a PM and let me know if you want to jump in; first person to respond gets the spot and will be given credit for their contribution.**

 **Finally, yes, I did see that a writer named Ryanvanmartre22 adopted my story, but I did NOT know about it. I never gave permission for him to adopt my story, so I don't know why he plagiarized my story without my permission.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it and have a Happy 2018!**

* * *

 _Chapter 31: Death From Above_

 **Kuju Mountains, Japan - 2011:**

 _Deep within the Kuju Mountains, near the highest peak, Rodan looked on from his perch as he observed his daughter and a human boy, Ethan, chasing each other around in a small flat clearing. Both of them looked to be very happy and having a lot of fun, and it pleased Rodan greatly to see his newborn daughter having fun. He also was glad to see Ethan enjoying himself as well. At first, it seemed that the young boy was greatly troubled due to his previously strained relationship with his father, but now it seemed that he was as happy as one could be._

 _After four years of searching for his lost egg since it was stolen from him in these very mountains, he would make sure that no one would try to take his newborn daughter and her human friend away from him._

 ** _"(Those two are still at it, are they?)"_**

 _Rodan turned to the right to see another creature sitting beside him, her voice clearly feminine. She slightly resembled Rodan himself, though there were quite a few differences. Her eyes were orange in contrast to Rodan's brown eyes, her tail was slightly longer, and her horns were more covered. Her beak also seemed slightly bigger, had a slightly shorter neck, and appeared to be slightly shorter than Rodan._

 _She stood beside Rodan, watching the younger pterosaur chasing the boy around in a playful manner, smiling at seeing how much fun they were having. Rodan himself couldn't help but smile at that._

 _When Rodan first met Radon several years earlier, she was rather aggressive, hostile, and just plain difficult to get to know. However, after some time, they seemed to warm up to each other and eventually became mates before laying their egg._

 _However, a few months later, they found that their egg had been stolen and had spent the years since then searching relentlessly, only to find that their egg was being held at a research facility in Okinawa. Surprisingly, it was Ethan who had returned the egg to them just as it hatched and the boy seemed eager to go along with him and away from the other humans, so he decided to take him along._

 _It took some time for Radon to get used to the boys presence, but over time she seemed to get over it. Though there were a few times she would get a little suspicious._

 ** _"(Yeah, they sure_ **_**are.)"** Rodan said, referring back to the boy and the young pterosaur playing nearby. **"(Those two get along pretty well.)"**_

 _Radon stared at the scene with unsure eyes before glancing at Rodan. **"(It's been a few months since you took that human in along with our daughter. Are you really sure that it was okay to take him in?)"**_

 _Rodan let out an exasperated sigh. He understood her concerns for their daughter, but sometimes he wished she could learn to drop her suspicions of the boy already. Especially after he had lived with them for the last few months without incident._

 ** _"(Look, I know you're worried about her; I am too now that we're parents. But it's been months and he hasn't done anything to hurt our daughter or anything like that.)_** _" he explained reasonably. **"(I think it's for the best that we just be happy that our daughter won't be growing up alone. Besides, I heard that the kids dad was a total jerk-wad, so maybe he can have a nice life with us too.)"**_

 _Radon stared at her mate and gave a small smile. **"(How are you so good with kids?)"**_

 _ **"(Dunno, it's just in my character I guess.)"** he then puffed his just proudly. **"(Or maybe it has something to do with my impressive charisma.)"**_

 _The female pterosaur sighed and shook her head, but kept her smile. **"(Don't go boasting about yourself all the time. You never when it might come back to bite you in the rear.)"**_

 _ **"(Yeah, yeah, I'll remember that.)"** Rodan replied before smiling back at her. **"(Lets just enjoy the happiness while it lasts. Deal?)"**_

 _Radon smiled with content as Rodan draped his wing around her, leaning into his embrace. **"(Deal.)"**_

* * *

 _ **Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II OST - Godzilla vs. Rodan**_

* * *

 **Tenrou Island, present day:**

The fierce fight between Rodan and Megaguirus as still going on, their battle shaking and lighting up the skies above Tenrou Island for all below to see. Megaguirus let out a battle cry as she flew at Rodan to take him head on. Rodan replied as he increased his speed to meet this challenge from a fellow air-born Kaiju. Rodan faced Megaguirus and fired his Hurricane Roar multiple times at her, who desperately tried to dodge them. Sometimes she would be able to avoid the attacks while other times she would be struck and nearly lose her balance.

Megaguirus decided to return the favor as she fired two tail stingers at Rodan. The Master of the Skies flew to the right and left to successfully avoid the incoming projectiles. Rodan retaliated by releasing his Sonic Wing Beat at Megaguirus, who flew in an upward angle and dodged it as easily as the the pterosaur did hers. The Meganulon Queen glared hard at Rodan as she brought her stinger up in preparation to stab it deep into her incoming enemy.

Rodan saw this and knew what was coming, but kept flying at Megaguirus anyways. He already had a plan on how to counter this oncoming attack. Both flying Kaiju stared intensely at one another as they closed in for what was sure to be an intense collision.

When they were only a few feet from each other, Megaguirus shrieked out as she pulled her stinger back then thrust it forth at Rodan. Already seeing this coming, the Master of the Skies ducked down and easily avoided the incoming stinger strike. After that, Rodan turned on his side until he did a full spin, swinging his wing up into Megaguirus in the process. The Meganulon Queen cried out as she began to stumble in the air again, and Rodan easily took advantage of her stunned state by unleashing his Sonic Gust towards her.

Megaguirus shrieked in frustration as she managed to steady herself before glaring up at Rodan. "You're becoming a real pest now. I suppose I'll have to finish you off quick."

"Don't expect me to go down so quick!" Rodan retorted. "There's still plenty more where that came from!"

"Is that so? Then don't disappoint me." Megaguirus flared her wings before a swirling orb of blue fire began to form near her abdominal region. She fired her Royal Flare towards Rodan, who countered with his Hurricane Roar. The two attacks raced towards each other before they met in the middle, resulting in a colossal explosion of super-heated air that ripped through the sky.

Rodan was the first to charge ahead, with Megaguirus following not too long after. The two met each other in the middle as they began to grapple with claws and talons rapidly slashing at each other. Rodan furiously beat his wings to create small gusts that keep Megaguirus back before slashing at her with his left foot, one of his sharp toe claws scratched at the Meganulon Queens' chest.

He backed off from Megaguirus when she let out a cry of pain, looking more than pleased to see that his last attack was able to leave a mark. She had a scar running vertically down the center of her abdominal area, though it seemed it was only deep enough to make small trickles of green blood leak from the wound.

"I...will get you for that..." A low hiss escaped Megaguirus' mouth, one that was filled with venom in her voice.

Despite the frustration he was feeling, Rodan forced a grinned. "Go ahead and try, you big bug. I just getting warmed up."

Megaguirus let out a blaring screech as she lunged at Rodan, who responded by doing the same. Megaguirus seemed to blur in front of Rodan and lunged her head forward, biting down onto his shoulder. He screeched out in agony as blood spurted from the bite mark, but he somehow was able to keep himself in the air. Desperate to get her off of him, Rodan brought his legs up and kicked her in the stomach, making more blood ooze from her wound.

Megaguirus yelped in pain before she noticed Rodan flap his wings to ascend upwards and followed after him. The pterosaur glanced over his shoulder to see the Meganulon Queen hot on his heels and tucked in his wings as he suddenly performed a nose dive, cutting through the air as he dove down towards the ocean. Megaguirus shrieked as she flew down after him.

As Rodan tore through the air like a living missile, Megaguirus closed in behind him in a similar fashion with her claws out stretched. As Rodan looked like he was about to hit the ocean, he gave a sudden sharp turn upwards and rammed Megaguirus square in the chest and sending them both shooting back up into the sky again. The Meganulon Queen cried out in pain before Rodan slowed his assault, causing Megaguirus to tumble backwards a little until she managed to straighten herself.

"YOU DAMN BIRD!" she shrieked in utter fury. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Come and get me then!" Rodan retaliated. "I'll knock you out of the sky!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Down below, Godzilla, Natsu, and Wendy were still engaged in a battle against the Meganulon and Meganula swarm while Lucy, Happy and Carla stuck close to a still unconscious Cana. Streams of blue light sliced through the air, the beams of radiation screaming into the air as they blasted into their targets, massive torrents of fire and condensed blasts of wind shooting alongside thing. Boulders were slashed in two and trees were bisected, burned, or blown back in the process, but the swarming cloud of rottweiler-sized Meganulons refused to be thinned.

Of course, that didn't stop them from trying.

Unleashing a roar, Godzilla charged forward to meet a diving portion of the Meganula swarm head on, the earth beneath his feet pounding at each footfall. Lunging forward, he grabbed a screeching Meganulon by the neck as he ducked and raked his jagged spines across several others. Ripping his hand to the side, he batted away another score of Meganulon's with the one he'd grabbed onto, the cracking sound between his fingers signaled he'd snapped the first Meganulon's neck like a twig. Tossing aside his improvised club, the Monster King continued rushing headlong into the swarm, his back spines beginning to glow with burning might.

Natsu lunged into an oncoming duo of Meganulons as they raised their pincer like appendages in preparation to attack. As they were about to strike however, the Dragon Slayer grabbed both insectoid Kaiju by their heads before his hands lit ablaze. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " A burst of fire erupted from both hands and surrounded the two Meganulons, causing them to release a cry of pain as they were incinerated by the flames.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Not too far away, Wendy let loose a blast of condensed wind from her jaws that struck a small group of Meganula and sent them blowing back into a heap on the forest floor, allowing Natsu the chance to finish them off with his own Breath Attack. She noticed the pinkette turn towards her with a grin as he gave a thumbs up.

"Nice going Wendy!" he complimented, making Wendy smile. However, Natsu then glanced at something over the girls shoulder towards where the others were that made his eyes go wide. "Guys, look out!"

Lucy, Happy, and Carla, who were still guarding Cana, turned to see a small group of Meganulons break off from the main swarm and charge towards them. Happy jumped up with a scream of fright. "WHA! The bugs are coming for us!"

"Cana still isn't conscious!" Carla exclaimed. "We need to protect her!"

"I got it!" Lucy said as she whipped out her Gate Keys. " **Open: Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!** " In a flash of golden light, the bull spirit appeared with a battle cry.

"MOOOO~! It's time for my redemption!" Taurus bellowed out as he glared up towards the charging Meganulon's. "I won't let you get your claws on Lucy's smoking hot bod!" The usual pervy Taurus raised his massive battleaxe and swung it at the group of insects, slicing a majority of them in half. Those that managed to avoid the axe swing screeched and made a sharp U-turn to return back to the main swarm, only to be picked off by a blast from Natsu's Breath Attack.

The swarm cried out in sheer fury and blood lust at seeing more of their numbers dwindle. A majority of them turned their attention towards Godzilla, who had just finished stomping down on the head of another unfortunate Meganulon that got to close for him.

"These things are really raring for a fight, aren't they." Natsu commented with slight irritation in his voice.

Godzilla merely growled in response, his spines shining once again. "Then lets give them a fight."

* * *

"Give up already, little bird! You cannot win!" Megaguirus exclaimed as she fired her Royal Flare at Rodan, who quickly veered to the left to dodge it. With a battle cry, Rodan continued on his course before plowing straight into Megaguirus, sending her tumbling backwards.

"Don't assume you've won yet!" Rodan replied as he straightened himself midair. "We're only just getting started!"

The Meganulon Queen hissed as she glared at Rodan. "Do you honestly believe you Earth Defenders can stop us? You must be a complete fool!" She then fired her Veno-Discharge from her stinger towards the Master of the Skies, striking him in his right wing. Rodan cried out in pain from the stinging sensation in his wing, feeling it go almost completely numb to the point that he couldn't even move it.

"All there is, all there ever will be, is the will of the many against the voice of the few." Megaguirus sneered. "I represent the multitude that had a claim to the world long before you arrived. And all of the world will bow before the will of me and my children."

Rodan glared at Megaguirus with growing anger. "If you knew my friends like I do, you would know that they would never give up! They won't ever bow down to bastards like you!"

"Then we will just have to _force_ you to bow!" Megaguirus suddenly charged towards Rodan once again with her claws out. Rodan was left vulnerable due to his right wing still being numb.

Then, almost in the blink of an eye, Rodan suddenly felt an immense pain in his chest. Looking down, Rodan saw a large, deep cut running diagonally across his chest that was slowly oozing blood. The pain was so intense that he wasn't even able to make a sound as he suddenly began to plummet down to towards the ground.

Megaguirus watched the pterosaur fall and let out a dark chuckle. "Fall, little bird."

* * *

Godzilla quickly had to fight back to keep his footing as he stumbled forward due to multiple Meganulons having dive bombed and slammed into the back of his head. Managing to glimpse the creatures before they ducked back behind the dark shrouds emitted by the swarm, the King of the Monsters snarled. Flocks and swarms always had an alpha or a queen, and in the absence of Megaguirus, who was still fighting Rodan above, the largest Meganulon was a likely candidate to lead the swarm in the Meganulon Queens' absence. Heat and light crackled across his spines, roasting several Meganula's who foolishly tried to gnaw at his back. Just before he could lock onto where he presumed the lead-Meganulon had flown, several large forms blindsided Godzilla from the right at full speed.

Godzilla had to try his hardest not to fall over as four Meganulon's rammed into him and went on the attack. One clammed its mandibles firmly down on his wrist, another began clawing at his upper thigh, and two more grabbed onto the back of his head shoulders to try and yank him back. Pain shot through the dinosaur's arm, heralding trickles of blood to signal the insect had managed to bite through his hide. Ignoring the claws and mandibles gnashing at his neck and shoulders, Godzilla snarled and grabbed the Meganulon locked onto his arm. Fishing his claws under its top mandible, he bit back the wince inducing jolts and yanked back.

The Meganulon yelped briefly from the whiplash before being cut short from the loud crack of a broken neck and skull. His arms now freed, a firm hammer-like fist collided with the head of the second Meganulon, cutting off its attempts to slice open his abdomen before he promptly acquainted the ravenous beast's head with the bottom of his foot. A bony crunching sound was very audible.

Turning his attention towards the two Meganulons that were attached to his back. With his spines lighting up with nuclear power, Godzilla unleashed his Nuclear Pulse Blast that erupted from his body. Once the blast ceased, the cries of the two Meganulons were instantly silenced.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Godzilla noticed an object falling from the sky at very rapid speed with no sign of slowing its decent. As it continued to fall, he realized what it was and his eyes widened in horror.

"Rodan!" he shouted.

The others turned and saw the pterosaur free falling towards the ground, their eyes widening in horror. However, no one was as horrified as Godzilla but Wendy, who looked as pale as a ghost and her eyes trembled with horror. Eventually, Rodan's falling form disappeared behind the treeline some distance away, which was followed by a loud boom.

"NOOO!" the young Dragon Slayer screamed before she suddenly dashed towards the location where Rodan had fallen.

"Wendy! Get back here!" Carla exclaimed, but she was ignored as she continued to run before disappearing into the trees.

Godzilla and Natsu were prepared to go after them, but were stopped by the swarm of Meganulons that blocked their path. "Dammit! These things aren't gonna let us past!"

"Then we'll have to defeat them all to to get to them." Godzilla growled as he and Natsu faced the swarm. Lucy and Happy stuck close to Cana while Taurus stood before them with his battleaxe raised in his hands.

Until they cleared out the swarm, they could only hope for Rodan and Wendy's safety.

* * *

"RODAN!" Wendy cried out at the top of her lungs as she raced through the dense forest as fast as she could, small tears stinging the corners of her eyes. The thought of her friend being in mortal danger was becoming too much for the poor girl to bear and she cursed herself for not stopping him from taking on Megaguirus on his own.

The thought of her being useless during battle once again crossed her mind, feeling that she could have helped Rodan against Megaguirus. She felt that she had gotten slightly stronger thanks to Rodan's training with her, but didn't feel that she would be strong enough against a Kaiju that could hold their ground against Godzilla himself. However, she quickly shook her head to dismiss those thoughts.

 _'No, I shouldn't think such things! Rodan told me to always keep my hopes up no matter what! I need to stay strong!'_ she thought to herself.

As she continued to run through the forest, she made her way into another clearing. When she did though, her eyes went wide with horror at what she saw.

In the clearing, a shallow crater was seen in the center of it. And inside the crater, Rodan was seen lying on his stomach, his eyes closed and his wings stretched out on either side of him. Even from where she stood though, she could see his back rising and falling slowly, indicating that he was still alive.

"Rodan!" she shouted as she rushed towards the center of the crater and knelt down beside the pterosaur, desperately trying to push him onto his back. However, when did manage to get him on his back, her eyes widened with horror when she saw the large gaping scar on his chest.

Almost immediately, her mind went back to what had happened earlier, when Rodan had been slashed in the back by Destroyah while trying to protect her. Eventually, her young mind couldn't handle it anymore and the tears began to flow like waterfalls down her face and onto the ground.

"No, no, no, no... This- this can't... No, no!" she stammered as she put her hands over her face to try and contain her crying. "Rodan, I'm so sorry... If only I was stronger, then maybe I could have helped you." she gasped through fits of sobbing. "I tried so hard to get stronger with your help, but it still wasn't enough. I'm... I'm such a coward, I couldn't even protect my friend. I'm so sorry..."

As she continued to profusely apologize through her fits of crying, she failed to notice Rodan's eyes begin to slowly open as he looked up at the crying bluenette. "What...are you sorry for...?"

Wendy's head shot up to look down at Rodan, her eyes slightly red from the crying. "R-Rodan!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright!?"

Rodan grunted as he slowly turned himself on his side so that he was sitting up on his knees, hissing slightly from the pain. "I feel pretty numb and my scar stings like crazy. But other than that, I feel fine."

"Here, let me help you." Wendy brought her hands up and raised them in front of the wound as she began to apply his Healing Magic. Rodan let out a soft, content sigh as he felt the pain slowly begin to fade away as the wound closed up.

"Thanks Wendy. Looks like I owe ya one again." he said with a soft smile.

Wendy smiled back, but that smile slowly faded like mist when the guilt she was feeling inside was becoming too much for her. "Rodan, I'm so sorry for not helping you more. I wish that I could-"

"You don't have to apologize so much." he interrupted. Wendy looked up at him with surprise as he continued. "I was so stupid to think that I could stop her on my own. I just wanted to avenge my family for what that bug did and I wasn't even thinking straight." His gaze turned to the ground at his feet, his expression somber. "Besides, I think I'm the one who should be sorry. I got you guys involved in this. It's my fight that I need to finish; I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Well, isn't that just sweet."

Rodan and Wendy's heads shot up and they both turned around to see Megaguirus slowly hovering towards the ground, stopping a few feet from the ground with a dark grin. "I'm surprised that you survived such a big fall. You're a lot more durable than you look." She then noticed Wendy kneeling beside Rodan and her grin slightly widened. "Oh, and you must be Wendy. We were just talking about you earlier."

The pterosaur quickly got back up to his feet, glaring hard up at the Meganulon Queen as he put himself between her and Wendy. "Back off, bug! You lay so much as one claw on her and I'll tear you to pieces!"

"My my, someone's feeling sensitive." Megaguirus taunted. "Why would you want to protect such an insignificant little girl? She's worthless and weak! I'll kill her just as I killed your family!"

Wendy was horrified by the threat and closed her eyes in fear. She knew that the threat had to be genuine and also knew that she wouldn't be able to protect herself against the Meganulon Queen.

However, her fears suddenly left her when she felt a wing gently, yet protectively, wrap around her shoulder. She looked up towards Rodan, who hadn't taken his glare away from Megaguirus. As he did, memories began to flood through his mind. Memories of what had happened that fateful day 5 years earlier.

* * *

 _Rodan flew at speeds faster than he normally did, blitzing through the air at Mach 5 speed or possibly more. He could feel something tugging at his heart and his mind, screaming at him to go faster. Something was happening at home, and he needed to get there fast._

 _He had been out and about when he felt his homing instincts kick in and tell him that something horrible was happening at home and were telling him to hurry back as quickly as possible. He could see the Kuju Mountains not too far away as he got closer, but as he did, he immediately could tell something was wrong._

 _He noticed that there were small plumes of smoke billowing from the mountains, particularly where the nesting site was. When he finally arrived however, he was greeted to the sight of a war zone._

 _Large, smoking craters littered the mountain slopes and landslides covered the once beautiful green mountain sides in dark brown dirt and rock. Rodan was left dumbfounded and afraid for what could have happened here, but he then noticed a prone figure lying against a devastated mountain side. As he hovered down to get a closer look, he then realized that the fear he had been feeling inside was in fact relevant._

 _It was Radon._

 _Her body was covered head to toe in bruises and gashes, the membrane of her right wings was torn, and one head crest was broken off. However, the most striking injury he noticed was the large, gaping hole punched into her stomach._

 ** _"(RADON!)"_** _Rodan cried out in fear and anguish as he landed on the ground and rushed to her side. **"(Radon! Hang in there; you'll be okay!)"**_

 _Radon stirred a little as her eyes slowly opened to look up at the pterosaur. **"(Rodan... Is that... you?)"**_

 _ **"(It's me Radon, you're gonna be okay!)"** Rodan said hastily. He then looked around the area to make sure that whoever attacked his mate was gone._

 _However, as he looked around, he noticed that something was off._

 ** _"(Wait...)"_** _he began in a low voice. **"(W-Where are the kids?)"**_

 _He noticed that despite the immense pain she was in, Radon seemed to carry a look of regret and shame. As he observed her face, Rodan slowly began to fear the worst. **"(No... Don't tell me...)"**_

 _ **"(I'm...sorry, Rodan.)"** she replied. **"(I...couldn't save them...)"**_

 _It took about a full minute for Rodan to register her words, but when he did, his face twisted in horror and shock. **"(No... No, no, no, no! That can't be! Who did this to you?! What happened?!)"**_

 _Radon opened her beak and was about to answer, only for her to end up coughing up blood instead. Once she managed to stop, she looked up at Rodan again. **"(It...it happened so fast... I wasn't... able to protect them... I'm sorry...)"**_

 _ **"(It's okay, it's okay...)"** Rodan tried to reassure her. **"(You'll be fine; everything's going to be fine.)"**_

 _Radon could only gave a small smile. **"(Rodan... I'm sorry... I think I'm... going to die...)"**_

 _ **"(NO!)"** he exclaimed. **"(Don't say that! Don't give up so easily! You'll be okay, you wound should be able to heal!)"** Rodan could feel tears begin to sting his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing the only family he ever had, it was just too much for him. After all the time they had spent together, it still felt too early to say goodbye. **"(You're gonna be fine. Please, just...)"**_

 _ **"(Rodan...)"** He looked down at his dying mate and saw her smile at him. It was full of warmth and kindness that made his sobbing pause. **"(It's okay... I'm glad that I got to spend this last moment with you...)"**_

 _ **"(Huh?)"**_

 _Radon continued to smile as she went on. **"(I know when... we first met... that I was really difficult. But... I'm so happy that I met you. Even though... I was so stubborn and aggressive... You still loved me. I'm so happy... that I got to spend the last few minutes of my life with you... I love you...)"**_

 _ **"(Radon...)"**_

 _Radon slowly brought one of her wings up and used one of her claws to wipe a tear away that was rolling down his face. **"(Rodan... promise me something...)"**_

 _ **"(Anything.)"**_

 _Radon smiled as her wing lowered back to her side, her eyes slowly fluttering shut as she began to feel deaths embrace. But despite that, she was still able to say one last word before darkness consumed her._

 ** _"(...Live...)"_**

* * *

"...She's my family. I made a promise to stand by her side. I will protect her from man and monster alike!" Rodan exclaimed. He then slowly removed his wing from Wendy's shoulder and spread both wings apart, as if ready for take off.

"You took one family from me... I'm sure as hell not gonna let you take this one!"

Wendy was left shell shocked by Rodan's declaration, unable to believe that he would actually see her as family to him. However, she then remembered what Godzilla said earlier about Rodan considering those he was close to as part of his 'flock'. She couldn't believe that he would consider her part of his family.

Then, she also remembered what she had said to Destroyah when she tried to protect Rodan: That _he_ was family to _her_.

"So, you're willing to give your life for that girl?" Megaguirus questioned.

Rodan's glare didn't waver for even a split second as he replied. "Do I look like I'm bluffing?"

Megaguirus' eyes narrowed as spread her wings spread out to their full mast. "Then you will die protecting her!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the base camp:**

"Lets rock, babies!" Bickslow pointed his arm forward as his dolls shot forward and slammed into Rustyrose, making him cry out in pain as he flew backwards. As he did, Freed kicked off the ground after him and slashed his rapier at him, sending him flying farther into a large boulder that shattered upon impact.

"Alright!" Kumonga exclaimed. "Looks like your back in business!"

Kamoebas observed the other Fairy Tail Mages with concern. "Is everyone alright?"

Levy, Lisanna, and Panther Lily stood from the ground, feeling more lively than ever. Lisanna looked down at her hands with surprise as felt her Magic flowing through her once again. "My Magic Power... It's back. What just happened?"

"Well, whatever it was, our Magic Power's back to normal now!" Levy exclaimed with determination.

Gorosaurus looked back to Kamoebas to answer his question. "Looks like everyone's fine."

Rustyrose struggled out of the rubble of the smashed boulder, staring at the Mages and Defenders with shock. "What have you done Azuma? They were supposed to be reduced to dead leaves blowing into the wind!"

"Don't tell me he and Destroyah were beaten!" Kamacuras exclaimed with surprise at seeing the humans standing once again.

Ebirah shook his head to deny that theory. "N-No, that couldn't be! Something must have happened that caused this. There's no way Destroyah could have been beaten!"

Suddenly, Ebirah was struck in the face by Kamoebas' Rock Blast, sending him crashing into a tree. At the same time, Kumonga fired his Venom Stingers towards Kamacuras once again and made him cry out in pain before falling to the ground.

"C'mon guys!" Kumonga cheered. "Lets show these pansies that we ain't just pushovers!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered back.

Rustyrose stood up shakily, his gloved hands balled into fists as veins seemed to be bulging from his forehead. "You... lowly fairies!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

Bluenote Stinger repeatedly stomped down onto Gildarts' head. The Crash Mage was lying face down on the ground as he was forced to endure the Dark Mages beatings. "So now the mighty Gildarts is nothing more than a powerless joke? Ha! I'd expected much more from you old man!"

Bluenote was prepared to bring his foot down again when a hand suddenly caught it before it could come down. Bluenote's eyes widened in surprise. "Where is all this coming from?!"

Gildarts grinned up at the Dark Mage, but the anger in his eyes was as clear as day as he felt his Magic Power course through him once again. "I came here to show the young ones how to hone their skills. You think they're gonna take me as an authority if I let some Dark Guild lowlife get the best of me? Me reputation's at stake here, so I gotta get back up!"

Using the grip on his foot, Gildarts suddenly tossed Bluenote into the air before punching him in the stomach. Bluenote gagged as he was sent crashing into the opposite side of the crater wall. The Ace of Fairy Tail rose to his feet and glared at the dust cloud created by the impact of Bluenote crashing into the wall.

As the dust cleared, Bluenote slowly stood up and flashed a fierce glare. "You really think you can stop me by yourself?! I'll crush you fairies like this insects you are!" The Dark Mage reached its hand out as if to prepare his Gravity Magic.

However, Gildarts could only flash a determined grin in response. "Who ever said I was alone?"

At that moment, Bluenote noticed movement coming from behind the Crash Mage and his eyes widened at what he saw. Rising up from his crater, Varan stood up as he ignored the bruises that covered his body, glaring daggers at the Dark Mage.

"You really think we're just gonna let you bastards push us around like we're garbage?" Varan growled as he dropped down on all fours. As he did, the spines that lined his back suddenly began to glow with a bright yellow that ran up from the tip of his tail up to the top of his head. "Don't look down on us so easily, you psychopath!"

"What...is this power?" Bluenote questioned as he felt power begin to build up within the Kaiju. Meanwhile, Gildarts could only give a wide grin at the scene before him.

As his spines began to flash with yellow light, a similar colored energy was seen forming inside his mouth as his red eyes also began to glow slightly brighter.

"This is what happens when you underestimate us! **Oral Beam!** "

A super-concentrated beam of yellow energy fired from his jaws and raced past Gildarts, striking Bluenote in the chest. The Dark Mage cried out in pain as he was once again sent crashing into the side of the crater, creating yet another plume of dust.

Varan powered down his beam and limped to Gildarts' side, the Crash Mage looking at him with slight concern. "You feeling alright?"

The Kaiju winced in pain as he stopped beside Gildarts. "I'm...definitely gonna feel that one for about a week."

Before the Ace of Fairy Tail could reply to that comment, they heard a deep chuckle from the dust cloud. Turning back towards the source, the dust cleared to reveal Bluenote with his back against the crater wall, a hole burned into his shirt from Varan's beam. Then, Bluenote's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be glowing bright red with a fierce grin on his face as he stood up.

"Oh yes! This is what I wanted! A battle where we can all soar to the highest levels of our fighting skills!" he declared proudly before bringing both hands out in front of him. "Let me show you two why my name strikes sheer terror into the hearts of men!"

Bluenote closed his palms as a strong energy surged around him and began to gather in front of him. A dark orb appeared in front of Bluenote, the gravitational force the attack had was so strong that Gildarts and Varan actually felt themselves sliding forward bit by bit.

" **Black Hole!** "

The orb expanded a little as small rocks and winds were drawn inside, making Gildarts' cape flap wildly as he and Varan were slowly drawn towards. "What kind of crazy Magic is this?!" Gildarts questioned in shock.

"It's an infinite gravity spell, and nothing can withstand its pull!" Bluenote exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Varan retorted as he dug his claws into the ground to try and keep himself from being pulled any further.

A psychotic look flashed on Bluenotes' face. "Ready?! Lets fly!"

* * *

Rustyrose spread his arms out on either side of him with a crazed grin. _"Come forth!_ **Tower of Dingir!** " The giant, malevolent tower suddenly erupted from the ground, trapping the small group of Fairy Tail Mages and Earth Defenders in its path. _"Pour all your sorrow onto the foolish fairies, and return them to the refuge from which they came!"_

Freed and the others were shocked as they found their bodies completely immobile. "What is this spell?!"

"I can't move!" Bickslow exclaimed.

Gorosaurus grunted as he struggled to break free. "We've all been trapped in this thing!"

Rustyrose grinned up towards them, his psychotic look never leaving his eyes. "This sacred ground you hold so dear will serve as your grave!"

"Has he lost his mind?!" Kamoebas questioned.

"He's gonna kill us all at this rate!" Kumonga exclaimed.

Bickslow seemed hesitant about something at first, but then decided to take no chances. "I've got no other choice." He removed the helmet covering his eyes, revealing the tattoo that covered his face. "I'm gonna have to use my figure eyes!"

Freed looked at him with surprise. "But that spell won't work on someone who's wearing glasses!"

"I know." Bickslow grinned as his gaze traveled down towards the tent where the other injured mages were. But more specifically, he was focused on a certain muscular, white-haired Take-Over Mage that he noticed had regained consciousness.

"The guy I'm using it on is too manly for glasses." Bickslow's eyes flashed lime green as he activated his Figure Eyes. "I need your help on this for a second!"

Elfman's eyes became hazy for a brief moment before he gave an obedient nod. "Glad to be of service."

As Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras were laughing and basking in the glory of their assured victory, they failed to notice Elfman stalking towards them from behind until he let out a loud battle cry as his skin seemed to start to turn burgundy in color.

"Now take that guy down!" Bickslow shouted down towards him.

Rustyrose and the others turned around to face Elfman in surprise. "What?!"

"That's the human who stole my freaking arm!" Ebirah bristled with shock and anger.

"But how is he still able to stand?!" Kamacuras questioned.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Fire Dragon vs. Flame God**_

* * *

Before anyone could say another word, Elfman suddenly charged towards the trio, grabbing a surprised Ebirah by his claw before swinging him into Kamacuras. He then brought his fist back and punched Rustyrose square in the cheek before spinning around and delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of his neck. Overcome with so much pain, Rustyrose was unable to keep his spell stable for any longer as the Tower of Dingir simply vanished in a flash of purple light.

"Nice one!" Levy exclaimed happily as Lily activated his Aera Magic to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Meanwhile, Mothra Leo chirped when he noticed Kamacuras rise back to his feet and sprout his wings before he started zooming up towards them. His reflexes kicking in, Leo fired his Silk Shot towards the praying mantis and by sheer luck, managed to cover his face in silky, sticky webbing.

"Graaah! My eyes!" Kamacuras bellowed as he lost all concentration and began to fumble around in the air.

"Nice one kid!" Kumonga praised the young larva before he fired his Viscous Threads towards Kamacuras, catching him in the chest.

"What the-?!"

A chuckle escaped Kumonga's voice. "I never did get Varan back for what he did during the trial, but I guess this'll have to do!"

Lisanna used her Take-Over Magic to transform her arms into bird wings as she brought her legs back with her knees close to her stomach. "Are you ready Freed?!"

Freed nodded in reply with determination on his face as his eyes were locked onto Rustyrose. At the same time, Kamoebas glared down towards Ebirah before glancing back at Gorosaurus.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Only if you are." the dinosaur replied without an ounce of hesitation.

"HERE WE GO!" Lisanna kicked her legs forward and struck Freed's feet just as Gorosaurus used his Kangaroo Kick on Kamoebas, propelling both Mage and Defender down to the ground towards their respected targets.

* * *

Rodan glanced over his shoulder towards Wendy, who he noticed had stood up with her arms spread out to either side of her. "Wendy?"

"Don't worry." she began. The pterosaur was caught slightly by surprise when he noticed the unwavering resolve in her eyes. "You won't have to fight this on your own."

Then, to his and Megaguirus' surprise, a bright blue Magic Circle appeared underneath Rodan as it glowed brightly. " _By the grace of the wind, may you strike fiercely, move swiftly, and be free of all harm._ **Arms! Armor! Vernier!** "

Upon her command, the Magic Circle glowed brighter and a bluish green aura covered Rodan. His eyes widened with shock when he felt an immense power flowing throughout his body.

"What is happening? What is that child up to now..." Megaguirus inquired.

As the glow vanished, Rodan looked over himself with surprise and bewilderment, but also excitement. "Whoa... This is amazing! I've never felt this strong before!" he exclaimed happily. "You're amazing Wendy!"

The girl slightly blushed at the praise, but nodded in response. "Thank you. Now all of your body has received a great boost in strength and speed."

Rodan then turned his attention up towards Megaguirus, his eyes narrowing into a sharp glare. "Good, then I know just who to try this out on."

Megaguirus shook off her initial surprise and glared back. "Don't think some measly power boost will save you! **Royal Flare!** " The Meganulon Queen fired a large orb of blue fire from her abdomen that flew towards Rodan.

In response, Rodan gave a single, powerful flap of his wings and effortlessly blew away the attack as if it were nothing, leaving Megaguirus dumbstruck. "He...cancelled out my attack that easily?! Impossible!"

"C'mon! Round Two, you big bug!" Rodan exclaimed as he launched himself into the and flew towards her at speeds that made him look like a shape-less blur. Megaguirus was completely caught off guard as he rammed straight into her stomach, making her gag before she was sent tumbling up higher into the air.

Rodan didn't give her a chance to recover as he released his Hurricane Roar towards her, the affects of Wendy's Support Magic making it grow in size and resemble a massive tornado. Megaguirus cried out in pain as she was pushed higher and higher into the air by the attack. The Meganulon Queen regained her balance and responded by releasing her Veno-Discharge from her stinger, but when the attack struck Rodan, it didn't show any sign of causing any damage.

"Such defense! But how?!" Megaguirus questioned in shock. Her gaze then traveled down towards Wendy, who remained on the ground. "Of course, that enchantment she cast must have made his defense rise as well." She growled as she focused on Rodan again. "I won't be beaten by the likes of you! I'll kill you!"

She rushed at Rodan and slashed at him with her claws, but the attacks didn't seem to do any damage to him at all, once again astounding her. "B-But that's impossible!"

"Like the kid said, this isn't my fight alone!" With another sudden burst of speed, Rodan lunged towards Megaguirus, grabbing her tail with his talon-tipped feet before taking off high into the sky with the Meganulon Queen in tow, flapping his wings to pick up speed. He blitzed through the high winds and pouring rain, determined to get as high as possible, with Tenrou Island seemingly getting smaller and smaller the higher he went.

"W-what?! What are you doing!" Megaguirus shouted over the howling winds as Rodan entered the cloud layer.

"Finishing this once and for all!" Rodan declared. He continued to fly through the dark grey storm clouds, hearing thunder booming all around him as he dragged Megaguirus behind him with his talons. In a matter of moments, they broke through the clouds and emerged above them. Greeting them was clear sky, with a bright full moon greeting them. The sudden appearance of the moon surprised Megaguirus and forced her to shield her eyes to avoid being blinded by the sudden light.

Then, Rodan suddenly released his hold on Megaguirus' tail, causing her to instantly plummet back into the dark clouds beneath them, the Meganulon Queen screeching with surprise when he did so. It wasn't long before Rodan followed, tucking his wings in close to his sides as he nose-dived into the clouds. As he continued his free fall, his vision was briefly obscured by the dark storm clouds until he eventually broke through the bottom layer of the clouds, revealing Tenrou Island below him.

As he continued to fall, he spotted Megaguirus also falling a short distance bellow him, tumbling through the air as she struggled to try ad regain her balance. However, the ravenous winds were causing some trouble for her to straighten herself to stop falling. Rodan tucked his wings in further to pick up speed and could see he was getting closer to his mark.

When he thought he was a good distance away, he decided to perform his secret weapon.

Rodan then began to spin around as he continued to dive, looking like a living drill. Not only that but wind began to gather around Rodan's body as he spun, now looking like a living tornado. Megaguirus was able to catch a glimpse of the strange phenomenon occurring above as she continued to fall, surprising her completely.

"W-what is he doing?!" she inquired over the howling wind.

"This is for taking my family! And for threatening Wendy!" Rodan roared over his attack as he began to close the distance between them.

* * *

Gildarts and Varan felt themselves still being pulled in towards Bluenote's attack, the immense gravity being released by the Black Hole slowly sucking them towards it. They knew if they didn't do something soon, they would be sucked in completely with no way of escaping. They had to think of something fast!

Then, Gildarts decided to try something, despite how much of a gamble it was. He reached his arm out towards the swirling orb of black and purple as he began to build up his Crash Magic into his hand. At first, nothing happened. But then, Bluenote's eyes widened when he noticed multiple white lines begin to appear on his attack until the Black Hole simply dissipate into nothing in the blink of an eye.

Gildarts and Varan slowly stood up straight, grinning at the dumbstruck look on Bluenote's face. "If you really wanna fly so bad, I think we can help you with that." the former stated.

Bluenote took a step back in shock. "H-He crushed my Black Hole with a Shattering Spell?! But how?!"

"NOW!"

Upon Gildart's signal, Varan's yellow aura returned as he charged towards the Dark Mage at full force, this time spreading from his spines to the rest of his body as he closed in.

" **Oral Charge!** "

Varan slammed his whole body into Bluenote's stomach, making him gag in pain as stumbled backwards and leaving him completely open. "He's all your's, old timer!" Gildarts nodded before he rushed towards Bluenote as well, bringing his right arm back as he curled his hand into a fist.

" **Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Empyrean!** "

Gildarts threw his fist forward and struck Bluenote in the chin with a ferocious uppercut. At first, nothing happened. But then, Gildarts applied his Crash Magic to his fist, causing Bluenote to suddenly go flying straight up into the air in a blast of white. The Dark Mage screamed as he sailed higher and higher, his ascent breaking the clouds to reveal the night sky.

Bluenote flew so high up into the air, that he eventually disappeared from view, never coming back down.

* * *

Freed and Kamoebas flew towards the ground where Rustyrose and Ebirah stood, the former with his hand gripping the handle of his rapier, while the latter closed his head and limbs into his shell. Meanwhile, Kumonga was using his Vicious Threads as a lasso on Kamacuras as he spun the praying mantis around in midair in a manner similar to what Varan did to him.

As the two got closer, Freed unsheathed his rapier while Kamoebas began to spin around like a disk. Rustyrose and Ebirah watched them come closer with looks of shock and impending doom.

" **Dark Écriture: Destruction!** "

" **Shell Smash!** "

Freed slashed at Rustyrose with his rapier, creating a purple slash across his chest and making him cry in pain. At the same time, Kamoebas struck Ebirah in the head with the force of a runaway train, sending him hurling into the air before the Dark Mage and the Earth Conqueror crashed to the ground. The two struggled to stand, but that was cut short when Kumonga spun Kamacuras around for one last revolution before throwing his towards the two.

"BOMBS AWAY~!" he shouted

Kumonga finally released his hold on Kamacuras and send him flying towards the two, crashing into them both and knocking all three of them out instantly upon impact.

As they landed, Levy and the others couldn't hold back their grins as they embraced victory.

* * *

" **Raging Twister!** "

Rodan crashed straight into Megaguirus with full force, sending both of them plummeting towards the ground like a meteor. As they continued to fall, Megaguirus cried out in absolute anguish while Rodan screeched in absolute fury. On the ground, Wendy saw the large tornado-like meteor fall before crashing into the ground several feet away with such force that the ground quaked upon impact and a massive gale sent dust flying everywhere, the young Dragon Slayer tumbling back with a cry of surprise.

Once Wendy ceased her tumbling, she slowly brought her gaze up, squinting her eyes to avoid the dust getting in. Eventually, a gust of wind blew the dust away, revealing the aftermath of Rodan's attack.

A crater even larger and deeper than the one caused by Rodan's fall before took up almost the entire clearing, and most of the surrounding trees had been completely knocked over and snapped like toothpicks. Wendy managed to pick herself up and crawl to the edge of the crater to look inside, and what she saw made her sigh with absolute relief.

In the center of the crater, Rodan was seen standing over the unresponsive form of Megaguirus, he posture tall and proud as he glared down at the Meganulon Queen. To his mild surprise, he noticed that Megaguirus was still breathing, though it appeared to be mild.

As he stared down at the unconscious Kaiju, Rodan felt something stir in the back of his mind, telling him to finish it once and for all. It mentally surprised him that he found himself thinking such things as killing, but he was seriously beginning to contemplate getting back for his family being killed. However, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to see Wendy staring down at him from the edge of the crater.

Seeing the fearful and worried look in her eyes made those malicious thoughts seem to fade away like mist. He could never bring himself to create more violence in front of an innocent child, and he knew that even if he did kill Megaguirus, it would do nothing to bring his family back.

Eventually, Rodan gave a gentle flap of his wings and hovered out of the crater before gently touching down beside Wendy. However, he suddenly felt his legs nearly give out from under him as he landed and nearly fell over until Wendy managed to catch him by wrapping one of his wings over her shoulder.

"Are you alright Rodan?" she asked with concern.

Rodan gave a few gasps of air, but managed to regain his proper rhythm of breathing and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...feel pretty tired right now. I think I just used up a lot of power in that battle."

Wendy smiled back up at the pterosaur, glad to hear that he was okay. However, that smile disappeared as she glanced over to the unconscious Megaguirus, still finding it hard to believe that she was the one that killed Rodan's family while also feeling worried that he would flip out again at any time.

"It's fine." Rodan's voice brought her attention back to him and she saw that he was still smiling. "I ain't gonna let her get to me anymore. Radon wouldn't have wanted that. Besides, I already have a new family right here."

Wendy smiled back up at him before they both made their way out of the clearing to regroup with the others with her supporting Rodan, their friendship stronger than ever.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ultear noticed that Gray was no longer looking as fatigued as he was just earlier and took no time to put the pieces together. "It seems that your Magic Power has returned."

She noticed that Gray was silent and didn't say anything to acknowledge that he had heard her, so she walked over towards where Zeref was still lying unconscious and picked him up by wrapping one of his arms over her shoulder. She looked back towards Gray and saw that his head was down, looking lost in deep thought. She knew he was still taking in the information that she had just delivered to him and seemed to be going over it all in his head.

"...Ur's will, huh?" he muttered under his breath, but it was still loud enough for Ultear to hear him.

"You can believe me or not, you know. It's up to you." she said, getting Gray's attention. "As for me, I'm taking Zeref off this island." She then gave him a look that almost looked pleading to him. "Listen, Hades must fall. I'm positive that with Ur's Iced Shell, he can be defeated once and for all."

Gray looked down at his hand and clenched it into a fist as the memory of Ur's sacrifice to seal Deliora flooded through his mind. He closed his eyes, contemplating over it, but he opened them again when Ultear spoke up again, looking up at her to see the pleading look still in her eyes.

"Please Gray, my mother and I both dreamed this would one day come to pass. Please make it happen for us."

Gray was silent, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes as he contemplated her words. Eventually, he came to a decision.

"...Okay, I'll do it."

Ultear looked at him with slight surprise. "You will?"

"That's right." Gray clutched his fist tighter with his response. "I'll beat Hades."

"You know that Iced Shell is fatal to those who cast it." Ultear warned him.

Gray nodded as he recalled the first time he attempted to use Iced Shell against his old friend Lyon when he tried to free Deliora so he could prove himself stronger than Ur. He then remembered the second time he nearly used it against Deliora after he was freed.

"I know. I know exactly what I'll be getting myself into by doing this." Gray said with utter determination on his face.

Ultear was surprised, but gave a smile of relief. "Thank you..."

"Don't." Gray replied with a glare. "Cause I ain't doing this for you or for your mother, either. It's for Fairy Tail."

Ultear didn't seem angered by his words. In fact, she merely gave a nod of understanding before walking away with Zeref in tow, neither of them uttering another word as she disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

"...You heard, right?" he muttered to seemingly no one. Then, a figure stepped out of some bushes nearby, the slight red glow of its eyes illuminating the darkness.

"Every word."

* * *

"...Whoa. This is nuts."

Rodan was talking about the clearing where Godzilla and the others had stayed behind, noticing that it was an absolute war zone. Charred and bisected Meganulons littered the ground all around them, some oozing green blood while others where completely burnt beyond recognition. But standing among the carnage, Godzilla and Natsu stood triumphant while Lucy had just returned Taurus to the Celestial World while still carrying Cana in one arm.

Natsu noticed the two and waved. "Yo guys! Took ya long enough!"

Wendy observed the battlefield, feeling slightly unnerved by all the carnage around her, but was able to stomach it long enough to ask the first question that came to her mind. "Are they...all gone?"

Godzilla nodded. "We were able to destroy a majority of the swarm, though a few stragglers where able to get away. Though I doubt they'll be coming back anytime soon."

The young Dragon Slayer sighed with relief upon hearing that it was all over for now, but she then noticed Carla approach her with a disapproving frown on her face. "Wendy, you should know better than to run into danger all by yourself! You could have been hurt!"

Wendy lowered her head and nodded slowly in understanding. She knew that Carla was mad because she had made her worried and by running to save Rodan even though she could have been killed as well. She then felt something on her leg and looked down to see Carla hugging her.

"I'm...just glad your okay child." she said loud enough for her to hear. Wendy could only smile as she picked the Exceed up so she could return the hug.

Godzilla stepped forward and addressed the pterosaur. "What happened to Megaguirus?"

Rodan flashed a tiny smile as he nodded. "She's down, but not dead. It was pretty tough, but thankfully I had a hand." He gently ruffled Wendy's hair a little, making the girl blushed with embarrassment.

"I just used my Support Magic to help him out. I didn't really do much." she said humbly.

"Oh come one Wendy! At least be a little proud of yourself!" Rodan laughed. "You helped me take down another Kaiju; that's a pretty big deal."

Wendy brought her gaze to the ground, an embarrassed smile on her face. "Yeah, I guess."

After a while, Lucy stepped forward with Happy beside her. "Hey, does anyone know what happened earlier?"

"Yeah, my Magic Power felt like it just suddenly left me and I couldn't move my body." Natsu added.

Wendy brought her gaze back up and nodded. "I felt it too. What do you think it was?"

Godzilla turned towards where he and Rodan noticed the Tenrou Tree fall earlier. "I believe it may have something to do with that tree falling earlier."

At his statement, the other's eyes widened with shock. "What?! The Tenrou Tree fell?!" Carla gasped.

"How's that possible?!" Lucy asked.

Godzilla shook his head. "I don't know, but we should hurry back to the others to make sure that they're safe."

Natsu picked up Makarov and carried him on his back again with a determined nod. "Alright then, lets get moving!"

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail base camp, the others who were still conscious were having a similar discussion about the mages sudden loss of their Magic Power. Elfman had fallen back unconscious again after stopping Rustyrose's attack and placed back under the tent with the others, while Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga kept a sharp eye on their unconscious foes to make sure they wouldn't get back up again.

"It makes more sense to me now." Lily said while rubbing his chin in thought. "That tree falling must have something to do with why we all lost our Magic Power earlier."

Freed nodded. "It is commonly known as the Great Tenrou Tree. The legends say it blesses our guild members."

"Well, the rumor I've always heard about it is that if you have the Fairy Tail emblem on your body, the tree actually keeps you from dying." Bickslow added while sitting on a rock beside Freed.

"Really?" Gorosaurus asked. "That's quite a story."

Levy beamed with delight. "Then that must mean all our wounded members will survive!"

Lisanna however, was still concerned about something else. "Yeah, but if the Tenrou Tree was knocked over somehow, how did we get our Magic Power back?" Mothra Leo gave a small chirp, as if he too was thinking the same thing.

Kamoebas shook his head. "There's a lot of unanswered questions at the moment. I think it would be best to wait to discuss them another time."

Freed nodded again. "Agreed. Right now we must tend to our friends' safe recovery."

"Maybe I'll set some traps along the clearing to make sure we don't get anymore nasty surprises." Kumonga said added.

"Sounds like a good idea." Bickslow replied. "The sooner the better."

Then, they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them and they turned to see Godzilla, Natsu and the others finally appear from the forest. The first thing they saw were their wounded comrades lying under the only standing tent, bruised and injured.

"Whoa..." Natsu muttered in shock. "It's a whole lot worse than I thought it'd be."

Lucy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "This is awful..."

The unconscious forms of Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman and Evergreen, along with Baragon and Zilla laid before them, their gentle breathing being the only signs of them being alive.

Rodan stared in utter shock at the scene before them. "Baragon and Zilla... No way."

Godzilla looked on at his two comrades as well, the anger of seeing two of his comrades injured rising as his balled his fists and flashed his teeth as he tried to keep his fury contained. "Those Conquerors... They did this..."

"Even Gajeel and Mira went down." Happy stated in disbelief.

Wendy stepped towards her fallen friends with a look of determination. "Don't worry guys. I'll use my Sky Magic to heal them."

"Hey guys." The others looked up to see Lisanna standing in front of them with a relieved smile.

Natsu gave a smile of his own upon seeing his childhood friend. "I'm glad your okay Lisanna."

Lucy nodded with a smile of her own. "Yeah, me too. I was so worried about you."

Gorosaurus, Kamoebas, and Kumonga smiled upon seeing Godzilla and Rodan safe and sound. "Glad to see you're okay Godzilla. You too Rodan."

"Thanks Goro!" Rodan grinned in response.

"We're glad to see you all safe as well." Godzilla added with a smile as well. He then noticed Mothra Leo beside them, but noticed something off. "Wait, where's Lea?"

"Over there." He turned to see the Shobijin pointing towards something and he looked up at the source. His eyes widened when he saw the large white cocoon resting against a tree nearby.

"Is that...?"

The Shobijin nodded. "Lea is transforming into her Imago Form as we speak, but in her smaller form, it may take longer for her to complete her transformation."

Rodan stared at the cocoon along with the other Defenders, feeling slightly frustrated. "Great, it's just one bad thing after another, huh?"

Lisanna then turned her attention to Wendy as her smile turned to a frown. "I'm sorry Wendy. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not sure you can right now."

Carla nodded in agreement. "Your Magic Power has been seriously overtaxed today. You need to rest for a little while."

"You know Carla's right Wendy." Happy added.

Natsu looked around the area before looking back at Lisanna. "What happened here?"

Lisanna gestured to Rustyrose and the others lying unconscious. "Those guys over there attacked us, but then all of a sudden, we lost our Magic Power, like we were all drained at the same time; It was strange. Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga fought as hard as they could, but with everyone injured, we were already at such a major disadvantage." Her voice became cracked and hoarse as tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. "This is bad... I don't know what we're gonna do..."

Leo noticed Lisanna's saddened state and scuttled to her side, nudging her leg with a sad chirp to try and calm her down. Happy stepped forward as well to give some reassurance.

"Please don't cry, Lisanna." he said with a confident look. "We're gonna figure this out, I promise you!" His words brought confidence back to them, even Carla was smiling at him.

Lisanna smiled at Happy before rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears. "I know. I'm sorry you guys."

Natsu cracked his knuckles, his eyes burning with determination and anger. "They're gonna pay. I'll make damn sure of that."

"SpaceGodzilla and his gang think they can walk all over us?" Rodan growled. "They're gonna get one hell of a wake-up call."

Godzilla's eyes flickered with anger at the mention of his half-brothers name, aware that he too was as responsible for everything happening now as much as Grimoire Heart.

"SpaceGodzilla..." he snarled. "He'll pay for this, one way or another."

Wendy nodded. "We have to try, at least."

"And now we can count Master and Cana among the injured." Freed muttered.

Bickslow rested his head on his hand and sighed. "How'd they get the upper hand like this?"

"Hey, don't throw in the towel just yet!" Kumonga exclaimed. "Those bastards hurt our pals, so we gotta give them whats comin', right?!"

Gorosaurus nodded. "Yes, we won't let them break our spirits so easily. After all, we've all faced worse than this before."

"Agreed." Kamoebas replied. "We've saved the whole world once before, so this should be nothing."

The Defenders' words seemed to bring more determination back to the others, who nodded with confident looks. They were going to stop Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors and go home once again, and nothing was going to stop them.

"Grimoire Hearts ship is stationed right off the shoreline, just east of here." Lily stated as he got the others' attention. "I propose this strategy: That we split our group into two separate teams."

Levy nodded. "One team will be offense, and one defense."

Godzilla and Natsu gave determined glares, both already knowing which team they were going to be on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredy rested her back against a wall of earth to hide from the rain with the unconscious forms of Juvia and Manda lying beside her. She was lost in thought, thinking back to everything that had happened between her and her two former enemies. She was trying to contemplate what to do, wondering if revenge against Gray Fullbuster for Ultear would really make things okay for the both of them.

Then, her train of thought was cut short by a voice calling out to her. "Meredy!"

She brought her gaze up and her eyes widened when she saw Ultear approaching her while supporting and unconscious black-haired boy over her shoulder. Meredy stood up as she observed the black-haired boy.

"That man with you, is that Zeref?" she asked as she approached her.

"It is indeed. It's Lord Zeref." Ultear replied with a smile. She then let go of Zeref and let him collapse to the ground. "There's been a change of plan. We're leaving the island."

Meredy looked both surprised and confused by Ultear's statement. "Are you sure we should leave so soon? I still haven't been able to locate Gray Fullbuster."

"He's no longer of your concern now Meredy." Ultear said, surprising the younger girl. She smiled at her. "He's not our enemy."

* * *

 **Earlier:**

 _"I don't get it." Gray said. "What the hell does Zeref have to do with Ur's will?"_

 _"Just hear me out Gray." Ultear assured him before beginning her explanation. "...When I was a little girl, my father was killed by Hades."_

 _Gray slightly recoiled in shock at the revelation, but let her continue. "My mother kept tabs on Grimoire Heart, biding her time until the day came when she could avenge his death. After she died, I found her journal, and that's when I discovered the truth. That day, I made a decision that I would infiltrate Grimoire Heart."_

 _Once again, Gray was dumbstruck, but was unable to form any words, so Ultear went on. "However, Hades was more powerful than I could've ever imagined. My mother perfected the Iced Shell because that was the only way to take him down."_

 _"That's why she learned it?" Gray asked in disbelief._

 _Ultear looked off to the side with regret. "Even though her blood runs through my veins, I was never able to master it myself. As far as I can tell, that is the only spell capable of defeating Hades, and I have failed at it."_

 _Gray then glanced towards Zeref, who laid unconscious on the ground, which Ultear noticed. "You needn't trouble yourself with Zeref any further. I will seal him away off the island, somewhere he will never be found again." She looked straight into Gray's eyes. "I will keep him out of Hades reach."_

 _"Please Gray, my mother and I both dreamed this would one day come to pass. Please make it happen for us."_

* * *

Ultear smiled gently down at Meredy with what seemed to be a look of content. "He's not our enemy in the slightest."

Meredy was surprised by Ultears explanation, but she slightly gasped when she noticed the older woman's smile suddenly became twisted and sadistic.

"...He's our pawn."

She then broke into a a dark chuckle, which completely surprised Meredy since she had never seen her act like this before. Ultear continued to chuckle as she spoke. "I can't believe he actually fell for that ridiculous story I told him. What a fool!" she laughed. "If this goes as planned, I'll get rid of both Gray and Hades in one fell swoop!" A dark shadow appeared over her eyes making her appearance more sadistic. "It's all come together so perfectly."

Meredy took a step back in shock. "Get rid of Master Hades? W-Why?"

Ultears wicked smile never left her face. "With him gone, we can keep Lord Zeref entirely for ourselves."

The young girl couldn't believe that such words could come out of the very woman who was like her own mother. This wasn't the woman who rescued her all those years ago; this was someone else entirely.

"...You would really betray our Master like this?" she asked in a low voice.

Ultear brought her hand up, feeling the rain dropping onto her fingertips. "Hades, Gray, and anyone else I please. I will have them all right in the palm of my hand! I will crush anyone who wants to get near Zeref! He's entirely in my possession!"

Meredy could only stare with eyes wide in disbelief. Ultear eventually regained her composure and sighed while she wiped her bangs from her eyes. "Oh, silly me. I' getting carried away." She then turned to Meredy. "I'm almost certain that Gray isn't anywhere near up to the task at hand. But at least he can distract Hades' ever-watchful eye while we leave with Zeref. Lets depart before his eye falls back onto us."

Despite her reluctance at the thought of deserting from their Master, Meredy nodded obediently and supported Zeref over her shoulder just as Ultear did earlier. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Ultear noticed the unconscious forms of Juvia and Manda still lying where they were before.

"Whom might this be?" she asked as she walked towards them.

"That's Juvia, Gray's close friend. And Manda, a member of the Defenders." Meredy replied.

Ultear hummed in thought as she stared down at the two prone forms before her. Suddenly, she raised her arm as a sword materialized in her hand and she slowly lowered the sword, aligning the blade's sharp edge to Juvia's neck first.

"What are you doing?!" Meredy gasped in shock.

"Preparing to kill them, obviously." Ultear replied casually.

"But... they're not a threat; they're unconscious!" the younger girl implored.

"Be quiet." Ultear ordered as she brought the sword back up, raising it over her head. "This will limit Gray's options for the future. He can be killed by Hades, or die performing the Iced Shell. Seeing his dear friend lying dead on the ground like this will only drive him towards the inevitable!"

Meredy gasped as Ultear swung her sword down to lop Juvia's head clean off.

 **CRASH!**

Ultear and Meredy's eyes widened when a jagged block of ice suddenly materialized out of nowhere and stopped the sword in its tracks just as it was mere inches from its target. Then, to make matters worse for them, a figure swooped in and snatched Juvia in its arms, all while leaving a trail of ice in its wake. At the same, another figure blurred past them and snatched up Manda, moving in the same direction as the first figure.

The two figure slid to a stop a few yards from the two Grimoire Heart Mages, revealing themselves to be none other than Gray and King Caesar as they each held Juvia and Manda protectively in their arms and gave icy glares at the two opposing mages.

"He found us!" Meredy exclaimed with surprise when she saw Gray.

Ultear made her sword disappear as she raised an eyebrow towards King Caesar. "A dog?"

Gray sent his glare solely towards Ultear. "I knew something was rotten about you."

Ultear cast aside her curiosity and smirked in response to Gray's glare. "Well well, did you? And when did you finally catch on?"

"From the second you opened your mouth, I knew everything that came out it would be crap!" Gray angrily replied.

"Is that so? You were just playing me the whole time, trying to figure out what my true motives were." Ultear realized as she continued to smirk. "Bad boy. Though if I may ask, how did you come across your friend there?"

"He found me not long after you left." Gray replied. "He was listening to every word you were saying too."

Ultear raised her brow again. "Oh? An eavesdropper, huh?"

"I could tell every word you spoke was filled with nothing but lies and deception." King Caesar growled. "Lying about your own flesh and blood in such a way for such shallow reasons; have you no shame?!"

Gray gently set Juvia on the ground, his glare never leaving Ultear. "I made a promise. I swore that I would never try to use Iced Shell ever again!"

He once again recalled his battle with Lyon on Galuna Island and how he nearly used Iced Shell to stop him, as well as when he tried to use it on Deliora. The only reason he didn't was because Natsu stopped him from doing so, and he remembered the exact words Dragon Slayer said when he stopped him the second time.

 _"If I didn't let you do it before, why would I let you do it now?! I'm not gonna let you go out like that!"_

"I don't care if this is Ur's will or not." Gray said as he stood up. "Because I have a will all of my own! And it says that my friends and I are gonna walk the path of life!"

Meredy's eyes widened, recalling Juvia and Manda's words. _'Life...'_

"...My my, I guess you're not so loyal to your master after all." Ultear said as her hair created another shadow over her eyes. "I thought I could count on you to eliminate Hades for her sake."

"Don't go lecturing us on loyalty." Caesar snarled as he stood up beside Gray. "Loyalty is something I'm all to familiar with enough. I vowed to always be loyal to the Azumi family and the people of Okinawa. But that vow has been broken with Okinawa's destruction. But now I swear my loyalty to my comrades, and nothing could ever make that change. Not now, not ever!"

Ultear was silent for a moment until her lips twitched into a smirk. "Such a shame. Here I was hoping that I wouldn't have to fight you myself. It seems I'll have to get my hands dirty crushing the two of you after all." She took several steps towards the two, prompting them to get into fighting stances. Ultear then turned her attention to Gray. "I'm surprised that witch loved you even more than her own daughter."

She stopped in front of them as she revealed the sadistic look on her face. "I'm afraid I might enjoy killing you so much, my heart will explode with joy!"

"If anyone's the witch here, it's you!" King Caesar barked angrily.

"You need to show some respect for your mother!" Gray said said he tossed his shirt aside. "And since she's not around, we'll have to teach you that lesson for her!"

Ultear laughed. "You two are such fools! You've made an extremely grave mistake in threatening me like that!" She raised her arms to her sides as a dark aura shrouded her body. "For I am the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory! And scum like you is no match for me!"

In repsonse, Gray and King Caesar charged forward at speeds that caught Ultear off guard. Gray cocked his arm back as a jagged block of ice covered his right fist while Caesar's claws on his left paw glowed red and seemed to become longer. The two swung forward and struck Ultear, sending her flying backwards in the process and making her gag in surprise.

The first shots of the battle had been delivered.

* * *

 **Aw man, another cliffhanger! But man, did this take FOREVER to get out! Once again, I'd like to apologize to everyone who waited for this, and I'd also like to thank you for being so patient. I know that final battle against Rodan and Megaguirus may have probably felt rushed, but that was because I wanted to get if over with somehow so I could release this chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Also, I will be starting my next semester of college soon, so once again, chapters may be released sooner or later depending on how much work I have. So please be patient for those and know that if it feels like I'm taking forever, I haven't forgotten about you, its just that I'm busy with my personal life. Remember to leave a review as well as to follow and favorite if you like the story so far and I will see you all next time.**

 **As always, this is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Power of Life**


	33. Power of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, I'm back for the next chapter! We're probably more than half-way done with the Tenrou Island Arc so far and I hope you guys are hyped for the next arc once this is over. Speaking of the next story arc after this, I've decided that it will be the X791 Arc (the mini arc that takes place between the Tenrou and the Key of the Starry Skies arc in the anime) but it will be slightly extended to sort of see what has been going on in the Kaiju-verse since Godzilla and the others disappeared. It will also follow a few returning characters that will make their returning debut during the arc. If you've already guessed who they are, don't spoil it just yet. Please save that for the final chapter of the Tenrou Arc because that will be when the first returning character will appear.**

 **Also, special announcement! A guest reviewer sent me some ideas about voice actors for each Kaiju character and I posted them on my Bio Page, though I may have made a few changes based on how I personally imagined some of them would sound as well as the recommendations of Zetton.** **Please go check it out if you're interested.** **Also to Zetton, I actually haven't decided if Dagahra should have the accent or not, but I do kind of like Tiger Claws' accent in the show so maybe I'll have him keep keep it. Plus it kind of makes sense since Dagahra is a Japanese monster. I'll eventually put down Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo's voices once they come around to gaining their Imago Forms.**

 **Also, to the guest who mentioned the possibility of a new Toho Godzilla films and the shared universe concept, I'm really excited about it! I just hope that it doesn't end up flopping like some other movies that have been trying to pull of Marvel's technique for building a shared universe like the DCU. I hope it turns out really good.**

 **I also can't wait for _Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle_ to release on Netflix!I thought _Planet of the Monsters_ was really good, so I hope this one is just as good if not better!**

 **Anyway, since I've got nothing else to say, lets get right on into the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 32: Power of Life_

"GRRRAAAAAAAA! GOD DAMMIT!" A figure slammed his fist against a cliff face, creating small crack around the impact point. His face contorted with rage as rain poured down onto him, but it wasn't the rain he was angry about.

"That damn King Caesar! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Gabara sneered, removing his fist from the cliff and grabbing his sore shoulder. His broken arm he had received from King Caesar when he went berserk had healed since his fall, though it still stung a little. He felt lucky that he had survived that whole fall down that cliff with those trees breaking his fall. He had been defeated by falling down cliffs once before, he was humiliated about having it happen a second time.

Gabara then gave a heavy sigh of frustration. "I don't get what the hell's going on on this freaking island. First that giant human, Caesar going all Jekyll and Hyde on me, that humongous tree collapsing, and then I could have sworn I saw Megaguirus flying around making some kinda fireworks display."

He grunted with annoyance. "Not only that, but it feels like most of our group's been picked off one by one already. I knew this whole alliance thing would screw us over. We should've just taken care of this ourselves instead of teamin' up with a bunch'a smelly apes." Gabara balled his hand into a tight face, his sneer returning. "I mean, I could take all these Fairy Tail wusses myself with one hand tied behind my back. Heck, I could beat down half of the Earth Defenders by myself."

He then gave a look of hesitation. "...Okay, maybe not Godzilla unless I feel like signing my own death certificate, but still, I could take one anyone! Now, who should I beat up now?! Who ass can I kick this time and-"

Gabara stopped when his ears perked up at the sound of faint voices. It sounded quite far away, yet his keen hearing could pick up what sounded like yelling and a roar. His eyes slowly widened at the roar.

He remembered it.

A dark grin slowly formed on his face as he stood up and looked off in the direction of where they were coming from. "Well, well, well. It sounds like Lady Luck has just given me a free ticket to Revenge Town."

* * *

 **Okinawa, Japan - 1030 A.D.:**

 _The Ryukyu Kingdom of Okinawa, one of the mightiest and most prosperous kingdoms of its age, had lived in peace and tranquility since the day it was born. Farmers and herders lived in a small village along the outskirts of the main kingdom, which was surrounded by a tall, mighty wall of stone. Guards patrolled the walls borders and kept watch from multiple watchtowers stationed around._ _But within the kingdom walls, it was a lively city of rich culture, citizens walking through the local markets and shops and visiting the nearby temples as well, with armed soldiers even patrolling the streets in the event of a crime in progress._

 _However, Ryukyu's strongest form of defense could not be found within its walls, in beneath the very kingdom itself. Deep beneath the main palace, in a large cavernous area that was only alight by a large hole in the cave ceiling that delivered sunlight, a titanic creature sat upon a large throne of hard stone. It's eyes were closed, and judging by its gentle breathing, it was asleep._

 _King Caesar, Guardian of Okinawa and sworn protector of the kingdom's current ruling family, was soon awoken by a familiar presence that he had sensed many times before. Slowly opening his eyes, King Caesar looked down and spotted a woman standing at the edge of an elongated cliff ledge facing his throne. She was dressed in royal Japanese attire, had long black hair that was curled into a bun, and deep brown eyes._

 _"Caesar." she spoke._

 _ **"(Princess Azumi.)"** Caesar replied._

 _The woman's face broke into a gentle smile. "Come now, Caesar. There's no need for you to be so formal, you now."_

 _ **"(Very well then, Azumi.)"** he said with a small smile of his own._

 _"I trust that you've heard the news of the strange phenomenon's that have been occurring as of late?" she asked, her expression becoming serious._

 _King Caesar nodded, his own expression mimicking her own. **"(Indeed. Neighboring kingdoms have been experiencing sudden earthquakes as of lately, and all of them appear to be happening in a particular pattern.)"**_

 _"Do you believe it to be the work of another Kaiju?" Azumi asked._

 _ **"(I cannot be certain.** **All we can guarantee is that it may not be long until we are hit as well.)"** he replied, his expression remaining serious. **"(However, as the guardian of this kingdom, I will do everything within my power to ensure that it remains safe.)"**_

 _Azumi's expression turned to worry. "Caesar... Are you certain this is what you want?"_

 _King Caesar sighed. **"(Azumi, I may not know of the brave soldier who sacrificed himself in order to give me life, but I do know that he would've wanted to make sure that his home remained safe. Your family created me for this purpose, so please, let me do what I must.)"**_

 _The princess of the Ryukyu Kingdom could tell he was being serious, but still felt worried for him. Despite this, she knew that he was right. He was created to protect their kingdom from the threat of Kaiju, and so far he accomplished that role well._

 _"...Very well then, I understand. Just promise me one thing Caesar."_

 ** _"(And what would that be?)"_** _he asked curiously._

 _"Promise me that you will be safe. Please, can you promise me that?"_

 _King Caesar was somewhat surprised by her request, but put up another smile in response._

 ** _"(...I promise.)"_**

* * *

 **Tenrou Island - Present Day:**

Gray and King Caesar struck Ultear simultaneously and knocked her off her feet, sending her flying backwards into the air.

Meredy was utterly shocked and cried out to her. "Ultear!"

Ultear flipped in mid-air and landed back on her feet in a crouched position. "Don't worry about me. I want you to hurry and take Zeref to the escape point."

"Right." the girl nodded.

Gray turned towards Juvia, who was still lying on the ground. "Hey Juvia, it's time to wake up!"

Suddenly, the girl's body jerked as soon as he spoke and Juvia sat up with hearts in her eyes. "My beloved Gray! Ah, waking up to my beloved's gentle whispers of my loves' voice. I can't think of a better way to start my morning."

"Snap out of it!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hmm... What's happening?" It was then that Manda began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Manda, are you all right?" Caesar asked as he looked towards his comrade.

The sea serpent turned to him with surprise. "I'm fine, but what are you doing here Caesar?"

"I'll explain later." he replied. He the pointed towards where Meredy was running off with Zeref. "Right now though, I need you to go after her."

"You too Juvia!" Gray added. "Don't let her get away with Zeref!"

Juvia shot up to her feet and started running with a giddy expression, but then she let out a cry of pain as soon as she started and collapsed to the ground again, clutching her leg. "Ah, my leg!"

Gray looked to her with slight worry. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, but don't worry. No pain is going to stop me." Juvia replied. However, she then heard a slithering sound and turned to see Manda beside her.

"Don't push it, Juvia. You'll only make it worse if you move it any further." she said. She then lowered her head so it was close to the ground. "Grab on. We'll catch her together."

Juvia looked surprised, but then nodded. "Of course. Thank you."

The girl grabbed hold of Manda's horns as the Kaiju began to quickly slither after the pink-haired girl, the rain water on the ground allowing Manda to move slightly faster than she normally did on land.

King Caesar and Gray watched the duo disappear into the darkness of the forest. "We're counting on you guys." Gray said.

"Heads up Gray!" Caesar exclaimed as he turned around.

The Ice Mage turned just as Ultear lunged forward and delivered a roundhouse kick at him, making him grunt as he blocked the blow with his arm. King Caesar swung at her with his claws in retaliation, but Ultear quickly ducked before jumping back and summoning her crystal ball. The woman lobbed the orb towards the two before it suddenly seemed to split into dozens upon dozens of copies. The two raised their arms to block the volley of crystal orbs that flew into them.

Gray brought his hands together as a cold mist surrounded them. " **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Multiple ice lances appeared and flew towards Ultear, but the woman simply raised her hand forward.

"I'll simply cast your ice into its future." she said as a silver-colored Magic Circle appeared in front of her. Suddenly, Gray's attack seemed to simply vanish in a large puff of smoke, catching him off guard.

"Try this then! **Prism Pulse!** " King Caesar created a sphere of energy in his paws before tossing it towards her. Ultear quickly jumped to the side as the attack flew by before blasting into a tree.

The woman smirked darkly at the two as Gray and King Caesar glared back.

* * *

"Arc of Time?" Gorosaurus inquired.

Godzila nodded in confirmation. "According to that human woman, that's what it's called. It supposedly allows her to control time, but she's unable to use it against living things."

Kumonga tilted his head. "Then that's good, right?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Godzilla shook his head. "When me and Natsu fought her, she was able to counter him without even trying."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled towards them from the rock he sat on. "She didn't beat me! You were just hogging all the fun!"

The saurian rolled his eyes with slight annoyance. "I said counter, not beat. There's a difference."

"Either way, I'm worried about Gray, cause there's a good chance he'll end up fighting her." Lucy spoke up while looked off to the side in thought. "Do you think his Ice-Make Magic will be enough?"

"I don't know, but if they do end up fighting, it'll be tough." Happy admitted. "If that lady can control time, Gray's ice may not be that effective."

"What about Caesar?" They all turned towards Rodan, who had spoken up. "Even if Gray can't stop her, Caesar could kick her butt no problem."

Godzilla thought about his words for a moment. "...That makes sense. Given Caesar's magical capacity, then he may actually be a match for her."

The other Earth Defenders nodded in understanding, but the members of Fairy Tail stared with slight confusion. It was Lisanna who asked first. "What do you mean be that?"

"Do you remember when we told you about how the First Age of Guardian Kaiju ended with the eighth guardian's defeat?" The Shobijin asked, receiving a nod in response. "Although the First Civilization was wiped out during the his rampage, the remaining seven guardians who sacrificed their souls to the Tree of Life to restore the human population, but not before using the remainder of their power to create a new line of Kaiju in the event that another Kaiju like the Rogue Guardian were to appear."

"Really?" Lucy inquired.

They nodded. "Varan, Manda, and Baragon, along with several members of the Earth Conquerors, were among those new Kaiju created. They were also meant to ensure that balance could be kept to the planets natural order, ensuring that one Kaiju couldn't become too powerful. However, the humans became wary that another event like the Toba Catastrophe would happen again, and one human kingdom prepared themselves for such an event."

"That was the Ryukyu Kingdom, right?" Wendy asked.

"Indeed. The Azumi family ruled for generations, their influence spreading across nearly all of Okinawa, their armies the strongest in the land. However, they began to fear that one day, their mighty kingdom would fall to a Kaiju. So, they created a contingency plan should that happen."

It was then that Godzilla picked up after the Shobijin. "The daughter of the rulers of the kingdom of the time, Princess Azumi, proposed an idea to create the perfect defense against Kaiju. The Ryukyu Kingdom used ancient science and magic once used by the First Civilizations to create their own Kaiju. A golem, you could call it."

"But there was one problem." the Shobijin continued. "The creature required a soul in order to live, and to do that, a sacrifice needed to made. However, one brave soul was willing to accept that risk. Princess Azumi's bodyguard, who's name to this very day is lost in history, had his own soul placed within the creature, granting it a life of its own."

"And that's how Caesar was born." Rodan said.

"Such a sacrifice..." Freed murmured, sympathy in his eyes.

Kamoebas nodded. "It was, yet is also why we previously said how Caesar has great magical capacity. It was because of the methods in his creation that gave that power. Caesar's one of the few Kaiju that has a compatibility with magic. Mothra and Battra are the others."

"So then there's a chance for him and Gray to win if they fight together!" Wendy exclaimed with hope in her voice.

Godzilla looked off towards the distance, uncertainty on his face. "...I pray to Tanaka you're right."

* * *

 **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray brought hands together as another cold mist surrounded them before launching a massive ice hammer towards Ultear. The woman raised her hand and the hammer seemed to stop in midair before disappearing into mist.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed with frustration. "My ice attacks are completely useless against her!"

Ultear smirked in response. "Well what did you expect?"

With a swipe of her hand, her crystal ball hovered up in the air before multiple copies appeared around it and shot down at Gray. He quickly jumped out of the way as the crystal balls crashed into the ground where he previously stood and landed on a nearby ridge.

"I mastered Arc of Time to _kill_ an Maker-Magic Mage." Ultear said with a dark look in her eyes. "My mother; my entire life, I've wanted nothing more than to do away with her."

Her words left Gray in utter shock at what she had just said, but that shock then changed into anger as he glared down at her. At the same time, the memories of all the times he saw Master Ur crying in a vacant room came flooding into his mind.

"You're sick!" he growled. "You'd kill your own mother!"

Suddenly, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and looked up to see even more crystal balls floating around him. Ultear flashed her own glare at Gray, one full of burning hatred.

"I've never stopped hating her. **Flash Forward!** "

The crystal balls then dropped and began to zoom down towards Gray, prompting him to cross his arms and encase himself in a large block of ice to defend himself. Ultear simply swiped her hand again and the ice vaporized, leaving Gray completely open.

But just as the crystal balls got close, a figure blurred into view in front of him. King Caesar roared as his claws began to glow bright red and became longer.

" **Prism Claws!** " Caesar swiped his arms and slashed through a majority of the crystal balls before back-flipping over several more that came flying in. He turned to face Ultear and glared at her. "How could you say those kinds of things about someone who raised you?!"

"And how would you understand?" Ultear retaliated coldly. "You're just a mindless beast. How would you know anything about family?"

Caesar glare became harder. "Because I had one too."

"Is that so?" Ultear asked with a smirk. "Then you can join those miserable fools as well."

The Guardian of Okinawa snarled with hatred as his eyes began to glow with raw energy. "Don't you dare speak of my people like that! YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!"

Prism Eyes activated as pinkish red energy shot out from his eyes and seared through the air towards the woman. Ultear flipped out of the way of the attack, but King Caesar then lunged forward at surprising speeds and delivered a solid kick to her stomach, sending her flying back. She flipped herself upright and got her feet back to the ground as she finished in a skid

"GRAY!"

The Seven Kin leader looked to her left and saw the Ice Mage with his fist in his palm. He brought his hands to the ground and created several sharp ice block that shot up out of the ground towards Ultear.

"Why would you say that about your mother?!" Gray demanded. "I know Ur cared for you!"

"Did she now?" Ultear smirked again as she swiped her arm and made the ice disappear once again.

Gray rushed at her and brought his fist back. "She used to cry! Because she couldn't tell you how she felt!"

Ultear caught him by his wrist as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around her neck, then threw him into a stone wall. She then quickly ducked under a claw swipe from King Caesar before launching a kick at him, which he blocked with his forearm. Ultear jumped back and swiped her arm as her crystal ball shot towards Caesar.

" **Luminous Minutes!** " The ball split into multiple others and shot forward like lasers, but Gray suddenly slid in front of the Kaiju and raised his hands out in front of him.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!** " A large wall of ice manifested in front of the two as the lasers ricochet off of it and strike nearby boulders and trees.

"Your ice won't have any effect against me." Ultear said with in a mocking tone. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me, little boy?"

Gray glared at her. "Oh, I'll beat you with ice. You just watch, I'm gonna bring you down with Ur's Magic."

Ultear didn't look amused in the slightest. "But that's impossible. Arc of Time controls an objects flow of time. Ice sent to its future sublimates, and ice sent to its past becomes water."

King Caesar hated to admit it, but she was right. Since his own Magic abilities were of ancient Terran origin and had the potential to give life, Ultear wouldn't be able to control his power. Gray on the other hand, was at too much of a disadvantage against her, since her Arc of Time could easily counter his Ice-Make Magic.

Gray then created a jagged ice blade that surrounded his right arm and pointed it towards Ultear. "I can do it. Because I believe in Ur's Magic."

"Very well, don't say I didn't try to warn you." Another dark grin stretched across her face. "You cannot defeat me Gray. Not with your pathetic Ice-Make Magic."

 **SLASH!**

Caesar and Ultear were absolutely stunned with shock when Gray suddenly swung the ice-blade and slashed it across the side of his abdomen, causing blood to spill from the wound, only for a small ice slab to appear over the cut.

 ** _"I'll free you from the darkness..."_** a voice that sounded like an amalgamation between's Gray's voice and a woman's voice came from the teen's mouth as a second blade of ice appeared on his left elbow.

 _ **"I'll seal it away..."**_ The ice blades suddenly began to slowly turn into a deep shade of crimson as Gray glared up at Ultear with fire in his eyes. **_"Forever."_**

King Caesar blink with surprise at the Ice Mages' sudden change and the power he was sensing from him. "Gray..."

Ultear was left stunned, but then glared as she got into a fighting stance. "I already told you, your Ice-Make Magic won't work!"

Gray lunged towards the Grimoire Heart Mage and swung his left arm at her stomach, making her eyes go wide with shock and pain.

 _'What happened?! I can't control it's time!'_ Ultear thought as Gray struck her with four more slashes, sending her stumbling back. "What the hell's going on?!"

"It's over, because you can't control the time of _living_ things!" Gray said as he sent her back with another slash of her with his right arm blade.

King Caesar's eyes widened with realization. _'It can't be. That isn't just ice... He froze his own blood.'_

Gray slashed Ultear once more in an X formation before the makeshift ice blades on his arms shattered, the strike sending the Time Witch airborne.

 **"Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!"**

Then, everything around Ultear, even a large nearby stone structure, erupted into an explosion of dust and debris that made the earth quake with tremendous force. King Caesar crossed his arms over his face to shield himself from the dust and debris flying into his face. Eventually, the dust cleared and Ultear was seen crouched down on her hands and knees, her uniform slightly tattered and her body covered in slight bruises and cuts.

 _'Losing the battle just to win the war... Such tenacity.'_ Ultear slowly forced herself back to her feet, her glare never wavering for even a moment. _'Even so, I swear... I won't lose this battle!'_

Ultear then punched her right fist into the palm of her left hand as a light purple mist began to form around them, catching Gray and Caesar by utter surprise.

"No way... That stance..." Gray murmured in shock.

Caesar's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me that she's also..."

 _'Not yet, not until I've reached the Grand Magic World!'_ The ground suddenly began to shake violently as Ultear gathered even more power into her hands.

 **"Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!"**

Gray and King Caesar screamed in both surprise and pain when a series of giant roses and spiked branches made of ice erupted from the ground and struck both of them and sent them flying upwards. Gray's eyes were completely wide not just from the shock or the pain, but because of something else.

 _'She's using the exact same kind of Ice-Make Magic...as Ur.'_

 _"Out of all that Magical Arts, I feel that this one gives you the most creative freedom. Every Mage who practices Molding Magic has their own unique style. If you train hard, then someday you'll create a style of your very own."_

"That spell... I never thought I'd see it again." Gray managed to lift his body up so that he was on his hands and knees, much to Ultear's surprise. "It was hers. You used Ur's Magic."

Ultear glared with utter blood lust when he saw Gray give a sad smile down at the ground. "I guess it's only natural, since her blood is flowing through your veins..."

"SHUT UP!" Ultear screamed with absolute fury as she slammed her hands into the ground and created more ice roses and branches that shot out of the ground towards Gray.

Acting as fast as he could, King Caesar jumped up and rushed toward Gray before grabbing him by the arm and yanking him out of the way just in time as Ultear's attack went right past them.

"You alright?" the Kaiju asked as he helped the Ice Mage to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good. But damn, she's really strong." Gray said though slightly ragged breaths. He was beginning to feel more and more exhausted as the fight went on.

King Caesar nodded in agreement. "You've got that right. But if we're going to beat her, we'll need to come up with a strategy."

Gray looked to the Earth Defender. "You got any ideas."

But before he could reply, another barrage of ice vines and roses forced the two to jump to the sides as Ultear attacked once again, her face completely contorted with uncontrollable rage.

"JUST DIE ALREADY" she screamed. "JUST LET ME KILL YOU!"

"Sorry, but that ain't happening!" Gray yelled back as he brought his hands forward and created what appeared to be a large crossbow made of ice. **"Ice-Make: Arrows!"**

At the same time, King Caesar began to gather power into his paws. **"Prism Pulse!"**

 **"Luminous Minutes!"** Ultear launched multiple orbs towards the attack, intercepting them with a large explosion. The dust and debris created by the attack blew into Ultear's face, forcing her to cover up.

A poor move on her part.

 **"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!"** Gray suddenly appeared right in front of her after charging through the dust cloud, creating a giant ice broadsword in his hands. He swung it down at Ultear, forcing her to jump back as the sword slammed into the ground where she had been standing earlier.

 **"Prism Claws!"** King Caesar jumped over Gray's head as he charged after Ultear, his claws glowing and charging with power. The Time Witch was sent flying back when Caesar slashed at her stomach, crashing into a stone wall.

Ultear shoved her way out of the rubble with a monstrous look in her eyes. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! **Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!** "

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"**

 **"Prism Eyes!"**

The three attacks intercepted each other once again, resulting in an even larger explosion than before that made the area quake with tremendous force and released a power gale wind. Ultear, Gray, and Caesar were knocked off of their feet and sent flying in different directions before slamming into the ground. With a grunt, Gray managed to recover first and noticed Ultear struggling to get back up, prompting his to get back up and lunge at her. The leader of the Seven Kin looked up to see the Ice Mage coming at her and managed to rise to one knee as she summoned her sword into her hand.

As Gray came within striking distance, Ultear swung her sword at him in an attempt to at least cleave the Ice Mage in half or lop off his head, only for Gray to tackle her before her blade could reach him. The two of them were sent falling backwards down a hill slope while still grappling with each other, with Ultear's sword flying out of her hand.

Caesar saw the two tumbling towards the edge of a cliff that led to the ocean below. His eyes went wide with shock. "Gray!"

"Let go of me!" Ultear exclaimed as she fought back against Gray.

"How the hell did you become such an evil person?!" the Ice Mage yelled. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Like you care!" Ultear retorted. "You can never understand what I've been through!"

They soon reached the cliff before tumbling off the edge, falling through the howling winds towards the churning seas below. "My mother, that witch, abandoned me!"

Gray's eyes widened at Ultear's revelation just before the two plunged into the churning seas below.

"Gray!" King Caesar ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the churning waves, unable to spot his ally withing the dark seas. "That fool! Where is he?"

"Aw, what's wrong Caesar? Can't even keep track of your own lackeys? Must really suck, huh?"

Caesar stopped dead, slack jawed and bug eyed with shock. Slowly turning around, he caught sight of a familiar green, toad-like creature standing atop a toppled monument with a cocky, yet sadistic grin.

"Guess who's back from the dead, you hairy dustpan."

The Earth Defender, sent a piercing glare up at the newcomer. "Gabara..."

* * *

 _"Mommy? Where are you?" A young 10 year-old Ultear looked around to find herself standing in the middle of an empty desert all alone. She honestly couldn't remember how she got there in the first place though. The last thing she remembered she was sleeping at home in her mothers arms, and now she was here in this desert. Where was she? Were was her mom?_

Gray and Ultear hovered beneath the waves, retaining their battle stances. Ultear brought her hands back as another purple mist surrounded them, with Gray doing the same.

 _'If we succeed, I can start all over again. I can finally change my cursed life into one of happiness.'_ The two unleashed their respective Ice-Make spells towards each other, colliding with each other in an explosion of ice. _'I WILL bring about the Grand Magic World!'_

 _"Please help me!"_

Ultear's eyes widened as she cancelled out her spell. _'That voice! Where is it coming from?!'_ Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Gray kicked her in the side of the head.

 _"Please! I'm begging you!"_

 _'There it is again!'_ Ultear thought as she kicked Gray in the stomach in retaliation.

 _"My daughter's suffering because she was born with too much Magic Power!"_

 _'My mother... These must be her memories.'_ Ultear then felt a surge of water rush towards her head as the voice continued, growing louder.

 _"There's so much of it condensed into her tiny body that her fevers won't go away!"_

 _"Don't worry ma'am, I know of a facility that specializes in such cases." a male voice spoke up._

Ultear was too stunned by the sudden voices in her mind that she couldn't move, simply free floating beneath the sea. _'My mothers memories... Why am I seeing them now?'_ As she thought about it, a sudden realization came to her. _'On Galuna Island, my mother melted and flowed into the sea. The sea... I can feel her. She's all around me.'_

 _"My baby... What the hell did you monsters do to her?! She's dead?! How did this happen?!"_

The Time Mage was stunned when she saw an image of her mother on her knees before three individuals, one of whom had tanned skin and white hair.

 _Brain looked down at Ur as she continued to sob. "There's nothing more for me to say."_

 _"I was told that...your agency specializes in cases like hers._ _The only reason I brought her here was because I thought you could cure her._ _" Ur sniffled through fits of crying. "But she's dead!"_

 _"We offer our condolences." one of the masked individuals said. "Her Magic Power was simply too strong."_

 _"She proved too much for even us to handle." the other masked person added._

 _Brain turned and began to walk away. "It would be best for you not to see her remains."_

 _"That's all you have to say?!" Ur cried in utter agony. "No, wait! Please give my daughter back to me! No, she can't be gone! She can't be!"_

 _'...It's different.'_ Ultear thought as the memory dissipated. _'Her memory is so much different from mine.'_

A flash of blue caught her attention and she looked down to see Gray floating beneath her, his hands clasped together.

 **"Ice-Make: Gungnir!"**

A ginormous spear of ice appeared beneath Ultear and shot upwards, completely encasing her within the spear's tip. Ultear's cries were muffled by the ocean water as her body was sent upwards, before breaching the surface. The Time Mage's body was completely limp with only her limbs and head free from the ice. Her expression was completely blank and her gaze was towards the sky.

Gray eventually surfaced, staring up at the half-frozen woman before him. "Ur told us about you, but the memories were too painful for her."

 _"When my daughter was born, it suddenly felt as if a brilliant light was shinning within my heart. One look and I knew that she had a bright future awaiting her. Back then, I was so happy. Packed inside her tiny body were limitless possibilities for the future; the power of life. My eyes were overflowing with tears of joy that couldn't be stopped."_

Eventually, the ice encasing Ultear shattered and she began to plunge towards the sea again. _'All I wanted... was to bring about the Grand Magic World. So I could go back to the time before I hated my mother.'_

 _"My daughter... she's part of my own life. She's my tears; Ultear."_

Tears began to well up in Ultear's eyes and poured from her eyes as she once again plunged into the seas. _'All I wanted was to see my mother again, and to tell her I loved her once last time.'_

* * *

" **Thunder Clobber!** " Gabara charged his right fist with electricity and punched towards King Caesar, who blocked the attack with his forearm. The guardian of Okinawa bit back a snarl as he felt over a hundred volts surge through his arm before ducking his head under another punch from Gabara.

King Caesar then retaliated by kicking Gabara in the stomach, sending him crashing back-first into a stone wall before stumbling a few steps forward. Before Gabara could recover however, he was struck in the chin by a fierce uppercut that made his head snap back from the force and make him stumble again. The Conqueror slowly turned his gaze towards Caesar with another dark smirk as he wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth.

"That the best you can do? Where's all that savageness from earlier? Cause compared to last time, that felt like a love tap."

"I won't allow myself to lose control again." King Caesar declared with a stern glare. "I'll defeat you without losing myself."

Gabara cocked an eye, his grin never leaving him. "Is that so? Well then, lets see just how long you can last." The Nightmare Beast kicked off the ground and rushed at King Caesar, charging electricity into both of his fists. Caesar quickly brought his arms up again and parried each blow that came at him, knocking each lighting charged punch off target with his forearms.

With a snarl of frustration, Gabara charged up his horn before unleashing a close ranged Power Horn. King Caesars reflexes kicked in at the last second as he leaned his upper body back as the beam flew over his face, missing his snout by just a few inches. The purple beam of lightning continued on its original course before slicing through several trees and carving a narrow path through the forest nearby. Stunned by how his attack had missed, Gabara was caught off guard when he was struck by a powerful axe kick to the head.

King Caesar wouldn't allow Gabara the chance to recover and fired his Prism Eyes, striking him in the chest and making him backpedal slightly. Gabara let out a howling roar as he brought his arms back and created an orb of electricity between his hands. **"Thunder Jupiter!"** The Nightmare Beast chucked the orb towards King Caesar, who flipped to the side to avoid the strike, but this time Gabara was ready for that.

As soon as King Caesar's feet landed, his eyes widened when he realized that Gabara was already in front of him, his toothy grin wide and full of malice. **"Power Horn!"** The Conqueror released another close ranged attack, causing Caesar to instinctively raise his arms in front of him. The beam struck King Caesar and created a bright purple explosion that lit up the area and shook the air.

King Caesar howled in pain as his feet skidded backwards from the beam, causing his feet to dig trenches into the ground. The guardian of Okinawa panted as he felt his arms go numb from the electricity still coursing through them. Gabara then reached out with both hands as lightning crackled through his arms and into his claws. **"Thunder Missile Claw!"** Multiple blasts of lightning shot from his finger tips with a sound akin to a shotgun going off, striking King Caesar in his arms, legs and upper body.

King Caesar snarled as he dropped down to one knee, his body feeling almost completely numb and unresponsive. Gabara grinned once again before stretching both arms out as more lightning crackled between his fingers.

"It's lights out for you now, sucker! **Parabolic Firebolt!** "

With all his might, Gabara unleashed a blistering beam of lightning with extremely high voltage. The attack was so intense that debris standing in its way were obliterated upon coming into close contact with the voltage beam. King Caesar's eyes grew wide as the beam drew closer and closer, causing him to shield his eyes and prepare for the inevitable.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"**

Just at the last second, a figure appeared in front of King Caesar and spread its arms out, creating a large shield of ice that was large enough to counter the brunt of the attack and cause the beam to dissipate.

Gabara was left stunned and slack jawed. "The hell was that?!"

King Caesar looked up to see his savior standing in front of him with his back facing him, but he was easily able to recognize the black hair. "Gray?"

Gray glanced over his shoulder at the Earth Defender and smirked. "You holding up there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm still good." Caesar managed to say, still somewhat surprised by the Ice Mages last minute save. "But what happened to Ultear?"

"Don't worry, I took care of her. She surrendered without a problem." he replied as he turned his gaze back towards Gabara. "More importantly though, what the heck is frog face doing here? I thought you took care of him earlier back when... you know."

King Caesar just nodded as he slowly managed to get to his feet. "I thought the same thing. Either he's got some really sturdy bones, or he's just too stubborn to go down."

"You know what, I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Gabara spoke up after recovering from his initial shock. "As for how I survived? Well, lets just say you'll be dead before you figure that out."

Gray tched in anger and annoyance as began to gather more of his Ice-Make Magic into his hands. "This guy still pisses me off. I think its high time we shut him up."

"I couldn't agree more." Caesar added with his own look of annoyance as he set himself into a fighting stance. "You ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You think you're so tough that you can beat me?" Gabara's cocky grin changed into a look of anger as lightning crackled around his body. "I'll show you just what makes Kaiju so much better than worthless humans!"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Evil Earthsound...**_

* * *

Gray and King Caesar both prepared themselves as lightning crackled across Gabara's body, the ground at his feet began giving of a tremendous pressure and forming a crater. Gabara then rushed towards them at astonishing speeds as he surrounded both fists with electricity. The mage and the Defender both gawked as the air was knocked out from their lungs as both of their stomachs were punched into. The Nightmare Beast followed through on his double punch, throwing both Gray and King Caesar to the ground and sliding on their backs. Their grunting raged with their bodies blown away. They went rocketing until they met a piece of jagged earth sticking out, hitting the flat part. The recoil had them falling forward, both thudding on their stomach.

Gray winced as the air came back to him. "That was... fast..." he said through labored breathing.

"He's definitely changed since earlier." Caesar said as he struggled to one knee. "He's not toying with us anymore. He's seriously planning on killing us for good."

Gabara raised one of his fists as more electricity surged around it. "After you dropped me from that damn cliff, I realized that if I was gonna have any shot at kicking your ass, I would have to be serious about it. I'm gonna give it my all and make sure that you're both beaten into the dirt real nicely."

"What are you waiting for then?" King Caesar ask as he and Gray both got back to their feet. "We're right here. Come and get us then."

Gabara snarled as he lunged towards them, but this time, Gray and King Caesar were prepared. Gray brought his hands back and surrounded them with mist. **"Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!"** Gray swung his arms downwards as he launched a large spiked ice hammer towards Gabara, who blocked with his forearms before skidding back on his feet from the force of the attack. Gray quickly followed up by using his Ice-Make Magic to create a large bazooka of ice and aiming towards Gabara. **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** Gray fired a large blast of ice from his bazooka at Gabara, who managed to recover from the previous attack and noticed the next one heading his way.

"Oh, no you don't! **Thunder Jupiter!** " Gabara fired another orb of electricity from his hands towards the incoming attack. The two projectiles collided and created a large explosion that kicked up a wall of dust between the two opposing sides. Gabara raised an arm over his eyes to keep the dust from blowing into his face, but it also left him wide open as King Caesar appeared from the dust cloud.

 **"Prism Claws!"** The Guardian of Okinawa raised his right arm as his claws glowed bright red and grew in length before slashing the at Gabara. The Conqueror howled in agony as Caesar's claws slashed him in the right side of his abdomen, leaving three long, deep claw marks behind. Gabara dropped down to one knee as he quickly placed his left hand over the wound to try and tone down the pain, but he was once again left open.

Gray jumped into the air until he was over Gabara and brought his hands back. **"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!"** A crescent-shaped blade of ice fired out from Gray's hands and shot down towards the injured Earth Conqueror.

Gabara looked up, saw the attack heading his way, and quickly reacted. **"Power Horn!"** Another purple beam of lightning shot out from the horn on his head and countered Gray's attack, causing both to dissipate. Gabara snarled with fury as he slowly rose to his feet, glaring daggers at King Caesar and Gray, who had landed back on the ground. "You little... I'll make you both regret that!"

"Are you sure about that? It seems like your anger's making you sloppy." King Caesar said.

Gabara's eyes narrowed. "What'd you just say?"

"You heard him." Gray backed up. "You've been pushing our buttons a little too much, you even had the nerve to make fun of us last time. Big mistake there pal."

Gabara held up a cluched fist, blue electricity surging and crackling in his fist. His glare became savage and full of rage as he lunged ahead, going on the attack again. "Shut up! Just shut up and die already!"

King Caesar's expression became serious. "You still ready?"

Gray barred the same expression. "Like you know it."

Gabara closed in. **"Thunder Clobber!"** He punched at Caesar and Gray, but they both managed to jump and dodge as his punch diverted towards the ground, making a wide crater. Gabara looked up as Gray and Caesar were both in the air, then began to gather electricity beneath his feet before kicking off the ground up towards them. He shot past the duo and reappeared above them, bringing his leg back. "Hyyaaa!"

Gabara's leg came around, but King Caesar caught it with his paw to the ankle. He smirked, much to Gabara's shock. "What the?!"

"Alright! Let him have it!" While falling back down to earth, King Caesar grabbed hold with both paws whirled Gabara around. Gabara struggled to break his leg away, even resorting to thrashing, but King Caesar maintained a hold and threw Gabara towards Gray, who was already back on the ground. The Ice Mage brought his hands back and gathered more icy mist around them.

 **"Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!"**

Gray fired multiple ice lances from his hands that shot towards Gabara from different directions. Gabara's eyes widened and let out an agonizing cry of pain as he was struck at different parts of his body before plummeting to the ground. Gray and King Caesar however, made to the ground first, landing on their feet as they watched Gabara continue to fall back first, his teeth gritted together in pain and covered in shards of ice. Gray's attack left him limp and completely vulnerable as King Caesar began to gather energy through his eyes.

 **"Prism Eyes!"**

Two beams of reddish pink energy fired from his eyes. The attack came flying with such velocity that Gabara was too stunned to block or get away from it. He was engulfed in an explosion of pink and red energy, his roars of pain barely audible through the noise. Gabara crashed to the ground, thudding harshly. His body was covered in scrapes and a few bruises. He lied on the ground while Gray and King Caesar stood at a safe distance, overlooking their fallen enemy.

"You think that'll shut him up for a while?" Gray asked.

King Caesar showed no signs of worry, but didn't look relieved either. "It better, though I honestly doubt it'll keep him down for long. It seems like his strength is being fueled by his rage and resolve to kill us, so we better remain cautious."

A fist pounded the ground, making a small crater from the harsh punch. Blue electricity crackled as Gabara was getting up onto one knee. He appeared somewhat tired, but aside from that he only glared at the ground, as if he was dazed. Gray and King Caesar looked at him with surprise, seeing him get back up after those assaults. Their disbelief was matched with the same as Gabara as he glared up at them with eyes of confusion and subtle anger.

"I...I don't get it." he spoke with disbelief. "I'm a Kaiju, an Earth Conqueror. There's no way I could be beaten by a human and a Defender. We're supposed to be unbeatable, unstoppable. I can't lose like this." His eyes narrowed, fixated on Gray and King Caesar. "You two, you're nothing but trash thrown from a dump. You're nothing but weaklings."

Gray and King Caesar both raised their eyebrows at the harsh comment.

"All humans are ever good for is making our lives miserable, hunting us like we're nothing but prey and attacking us everywhere we go! I won't be pushed around by a bunch of useless humans! Humans have been at the top of the food chain for way too long now; now its our turn!" Blue electricity began to flare all around his body, crackling violently as he stood back up with vivid rage. "I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! I'LL TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE, YOU BASTARDS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER REALLY IS!"

The sound of thunder boomed overhead, making Gray and King Caesar look up to the dark clouds above churning more than normal and swirling like the forming of a tornado. Lightning crackled around the funnel like a conductor, gathering at the center.

"You feeling this?" Gray asked wearily.

King Caesar nodded. "Yeah, get ready. Something big's coming."

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, CAESAR! I MAY HAVE LOST TO YOU TWICE, BUT THIS TIME! NOT AGAIN!" Gabara yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'LL TEAR YOU BOTH APART! I'LL KILL BOTH DEAD, I'LL KILL YOU! TO PROVE **I'M BETTER THAN YOU!** " A massive bolt of lightning rained down from the center of the cloud funnel onto Gabara.

 **"EXODUS: RELEASE!"**

As the lightning crackled across his body, Gabara's muscles seemed to expand and double, making him grow about a foot or two in height and making his veins across his chest, body and neck turn purple and protrude. His eyes began to glow completely white and were filled with rage, making him look even more imposing than before.

"I think we knocked a few screws loose." Gray said. "This guys blowing like a volca-GAH!"

Gray was met was with a hard fist to the gut. The brutality of the attack was so gawking that King Caesar was left startled when he realized how fast it happened. He watched in horror and disbelief as shock waves rippled through the air as Gray flew back. He zoomed back so rapidly that he looked like a projectile. He slammed into the ground so harshly about a hundred feet away that the earth behind him picked up some creating a small broken hill of rock and grass.

King Caesar stared at Gabara as he looked over his shoulder towards him. "Has he gone insan-GAH!" Caesar was cut off when Gabara suddenly struck him in the chin in a fierce uppercut. The Nightmare Beast released a small burst of electricity from his fist, creating more explosive power in his attack and sending him skywards, his world spinning as he flipped and fell onto his stomach harshly. He recoiled upwards, gagging some blood. Gabara suddenly appeared him. King Caesar felt the back of his head get clutched by iron grip fingers.

Gabara pinned King Caesar's head against the ground as if trying to break it. "I bet you're wondering how it's possible for me to be overpowering you right now. This technique is a little something I mastered myself after I met SpaceGodzilla. It gives me a major increase in my strength and speed, but it also makes my electricity more devastating. With this power..." He suddenly let go of Caesar and reappeared in front of Gray with his fist back before reeling forward, dealing another explosive punch, sending him into the dirt mound he created, knocking off the top part and falling behind, buried in dirt. "You can't beat me!"

Caesar managed to make it to his knees, spitting out some blood and dirt. "He's completely lost all sense of reason."

Gray popped out of the dirt mound, groaning as he felt pain all over his body. His abdominal area suffered many bruises and Magic loss.

"Have I smashed the truth through your thick skulls yet? With this power-up, I'm unstoppable, unbeatable even. You low-lives don't have a shot at beating me now. This just goes to show just how much more stronger and worthy Kaiju are of ruling the world than useless humans! Our kind's existed long before those hairless monkeys, so why should we let them keep pushing us around?!" The air rumbled as Gabara was starting to shout up to the sky. "That's why I'll tear apart any worthless human or Defender that gets in my way! Especially you, Caesar! You were too weak to save Okinawa, and now you can't even stop me!

Both Ice Mage and Earth Defender were coughing, both either having blurry vision, lightheadedness, or both. They were both on the verge of collapsing, but their feet were still holding them up. They were both wobbly, but they had an agenda, and both ended up coughing at the same time before smirking.

Gabara looked up at them, his eyes narrowing with anger. "And what's so freaking funny?"

"It's funny, because you're right in a way." King Caesar said as he stood slightly hunched over, making Gabara's eyes slightly widen with surprise. "I failed my people. I tried to protect them with all my power, but they lost their lives because of me. In the end, I became the very thing I was trying to protect them from." He then looked up at Gabara, his brown eyes burning with newly found resolve. "But I was given a second chance. I met Godzilla and the others and my faith was restored. And after meeting these humans, I've learned more than ever how important my comrades are to me. No, they're more than comrades, they're my family. As a member of Fairy Tail and as an Earth Defender, I will not fail my family. We will not fall!"

Gray smirked wider as he straitened himself out. "He's right. I was stupid to think that I could take on Deliora on my own, and that cost my masters life. But I ain't about to make that mistake twice! We'll continue to live and fight for the people we care about, no matter how difficult the challenge!"

Gabara's fists balled tightly and his teeth clenched tightly with rage after hearing their little speech, the electricity that surrounded them crackling with even more vigor that before. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP~!" He let out a roar as he released a shock wave of electricity from his body that made the ground beneath him shake and crack from the sheer power, but King Caesar and Gray remained unfazed. "I'M SICK OF HEARING ALL OF THIS STUPID BUDDY-BUDDY CRAP! IT MAKES ME WANNA HURL! I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

 _ **Ultraman - The Next OST: Theme Song**_

* * *

"ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL! **Thunder Missile Claws!** " Gabara reached out with both hands and released multiple rapid blasts of lightning from his claws, shooting towards the group by the dozens. Gray reacted by reaching their arm out towards the incoming attack.

 **"Ice-Make: Arrows!"**

Arrows of ice countered the lightning bullets, causing multiple explosions similar to that of a firecracker. Eventually, Gabara ceased his attack and lunged at the the two, flying so fast that the ground spit and created a trail of shattered of rock behind him. Swinging his right arm out to the side, he caught the mage in a lariat, causing him to gag before being thrown back like a rag-doll, skidding against the ground harshly. Before Gabara could go after him, King Caesar suddenly blurred beside him and delivered a savage kick to the back of his head, making his crash face first into the ground. The Nightmare Beast quickly sprang back up to his feet and spun around with his fist charging electricity.

 **"Thunder Clobber!"** King Caesar was quick to sidestep out of the attack, making Gabara trip up slightly before turning to try and get in another shot. However, each time Gabara attempted to clock Caesar's lights out, the Defender was able to quickly dance out of the path of each attack, making Gabara's temper flare higher. "Stop running at fight me already, you coward!"

"With pleasure!" King Caesar jumped over another punch, landing behind the Conqueror. Gabara spun around once again and swung his fist at him once again, only this time King Caesar caught it by the wrist, much to his shock. The Defender then brought his own fist around and let out a roar before slugging Gabara across the face, making him stagger backwards.

Pain flared over Gabara's cheek as he got a foot back. His veins pulsed over his body again and reeled back his own fists. He roared out as well, slugging King Caesar across the face and sent him flying backwards on his feet.

"Now I'm gonna-AH!" Gabara screamed as a large blast of ice exploded across his back. Shards of ice remained stuck to his back as Gabara hunched forward in pain.

Gray's hands were releasing a cold mist as he glared at him. "Gotta say, you're pretty tough. But I bet Laxus could easily whup your sorry butt with no problem. That guy hits harder with lightning than you."

Gabara crackled with blue lightning as he turned around, angrily zooming in towards his next target. Gray stood there as Gabara rushed in, again reeling back as lightning began to gather around his fist. Again the ground behind him shattered, leaving another shattered path. **"Thunder Clobber!"** He yelled.

Gray slammed his right fist down onto his left palm, creating another chilling mist that surrounded them. A massive, intricately-designed hammer with a drill-shaped head appeared behind him before it swung down towards the incoming Conqueror. **"Ice-Make: Ice Impact!"**

Gabara looked up just in time to the the massive ice hammer coming down on him and quickly reacted by raising his hands and catching the drill part of the hammer before it could come down onto his head. His knees buckled slightly from the force of catching it, but his newly enhanced strength made it much easier than it would have if he had been in his normal form. Gabara looked up at Gray with a wide grin, but then frowned at what he saw.

Gray smirked. _'C'mon man. I've got him right where I want him.'_

Behind Gabara, King Caesar's eyes began to glow again, only this time they were glowing a deep red color with streams of energy leaking from the corners of his eyes. Once he gathered enough, two large blasts of red and orange energy surged from his eyes and struck the Nightmare Beast clean in the back.

 **"Magma Eyes!"**

A large explosion of high heat spread across Gabara's entire back, making him let out an echoing cry and loosen his hold on the ice hammer he was holding up. Eventually, Gray's attack landed on Gabara's head and sent him smashing face first into the ground in a large crater. His entire back was scorched and black with well over third degree burns.

King Caesar got up, jumping away and siding with Gray as the dust cleared.

Gabara shakily stirred back up, panting hard to regain his proper breathing and hissing from the major burning sensation on his back. His were no longer glowing or full of rage, but were back to normal and were red from fatigue and exhaustion. Of course, they could also have just been red from the frustration of the tides being turned. _'They...they freaking got me? That last attack was just to distract me, dammit!'_

King Caesar panted from the exhaustion, but continued to glare defiantly and Gabara. "So, are you ready to give up yet and admit you've lost?"

"NEVER!" Gabara roared, stomping on the ground, making blue lightning crackling along his body. The land was starting to rumble again as another lightning bolt rained down from above, crashing into Gabara's body and gathering in his body. "I'LL NEVER ACCEPT DEFEAT! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU AND PROVE THAT HUMANS AREN'T WORTHY OF BEING AT THE TOP ANYMORE!" He brought his arms over his head and began to the channel the overflowing amounts of electricity into his open hands, creating a colossal orb of lightning that crackled and sparked with power.

Gray and King Caesar both brought their hands back gathering energy into their hands. In unison, they each began to channel their power into them, with Gray's being light blue and Caesar's being reddish pink, both preparing to unleash a combined attack.

Gabara swung his arm downwards. "TAKE THIS AND DIE! **Wild Thunder!** "

 **"Ice-Make: Shisa's Wrath!"**

Gray and King Caesar punched forward, firing a large blast of red with a large ice statue in the shape of a shisa's head at the front, while Gabara let loose a colossal lightning bolt that collided with the latter. Both attack struck each other, creating a shock wave that ripped through the air and sent all nearby trees and boulders flying as they fought to over power the other. In the dead center of it all, Gray and King Caesar were in a stalemate with Gabara, who was pushing with all his might. They both screamed with all their might, their combined attack pushing Gabara's back.

"N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Gabara yelled.

King Caesar and Gray gave one more scream with every strain in their muscles. Their attack began to overpower Gabara's and push forward as it dissipated, leaving the Nightmare Beast open to the attack. Gabara let out and angry and agonizing scream as the shisa statues jaws opened wide before clamping down on him, which was soon followed by a huge explosion of red and blue that made the entire area quake like a miniature earthquake.

The explosion dissipated almost instantaneously, and Gabara shot backwards. He shot so hard and so fast that the ground again left a trail behind him. He soared backwards at high speeds until he finally met a stone wall a hundred yards away with full blunt, making a huge crater in its side. Dust and rock blew around until it finally cleared, revealing Gabara still wedged into the hill, his eyes devoid of pupils and his mouth hung open slightly trickling blood.

King Caesar and Gray both panted, but both looked at one another with triumphant smirks.

"You know, that wasn't so bad." Caesar said.

Gray smirked. "Yeah, but I was actually expecting a lot worse. Still though, that guy hit like a freaking train."

"I hear you." the Defender said while rolling his aching shoulders. "Guess he was hiding a few more tricks than we originally thought."

The Ice Mages expression soon became serious. "So, you lost someone close too, huh?"

King Caesar looked at him, nodding his head slowly. "Megalon came and attacked my home, taking many lives, including my creators. Though I was also somewhat responsible as well, since I lost control. You?"

Gray nodded as well. "My parents were killed by a Demon called Deliora. I tried to avenge them and kill him, but my master, Ur, ended up taking the fall and gave her life to seal him away. It my fault; I should've known then that I didn't have a chance against Deliora."

The two stared at each other in silence for a brief moment before Caesar slightly smiled. "Guess we both have more in common than either of us thought."

"I guess so." Gray replied with a smile of own. He then looked up to the dark clouds above, his expression returning to serious. "You know what this means, right."

The former guardian didn't need to think twice on that and nodded. "So far, all of the 7 Kin have been defeated and so has a majority of the Earth Conquerors. That leaves just a few more targets to defeat."

Gray turned towards the edge of the forest, his eyes narrowing. "I thinks its time we go pay old man Hades a visit."

* * *

As thunder and lightning continued to boom and crackle through the air, Lucy and Levy stared up at sky with worried expressions.

"You know, storms are kinda relaxing." Lucy said.

"You think?" Levy asked. "They put me on edge."

Speaking of on edge, Lily stood under the medical tent with his paws firmly plugging his ears, his body shaking like a leaf. Happy and Carla quickly took notice of this.

"You're really shaking over there, Lily." Happy pointed out.

"I think I know why." Carla said with a small smirk. "He's afraid of thunder and lightning."

"Well isn't that just precious." Happy snickered, making Carla giggle as well.

Panther Lily turned to them, shaking his paw in the air. "I am NOT precious!"

"Alright then. I say we pay old Hades a visit." Natsu sat up from his rock with a heated glare and a clenched fist before turning to the others. "How about it? You with me?"

Happy pumped his paw into the air. "Aye, sir!"

Lucy was beginning to look slightly worried. "Just...the three of us?"

"Hey! We're a team, remember?!" Happy exclaimed while pointing at Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I know that. But wouldn't Freed be a better choice?"

Said man shook his head. "Thank you, but I must stay here and write an enchantment."

"We'll make stick around and make sure the others can heal up." Bickslow added with a grin.

Wendy's eyes flashed with determination. "I've done what I can here, so I'll go."

"You'll do no such thing! It's too dangerous!" Carla argued.

"They're gonna need every bit of support they can get in this fight." Wendy countered, making Carla relent.

"Then I'll go too!" Rodan exclaimed with a glare. "That old geezer deserves a beating big time!"

Panther Lily remained quiet for a moment before speaking up, still covering his ears. "I-I'll go too! I owe him a beating for Gajeel's sake!"

Levy nodded. "Okay, I'll stay behind to help Freed with his enchantment."

"I wouldn't be much help against Hades, so I'll stay back and tend to the wounded." Lisanna added.

Kamoebas's expression hardened. "It looks like we've got a plan of attack now."

"Yeah! We'll hold down the fort while you guys go kick some butt!" Kumonga exclaimed.

"Good luck, you guys." Gorosaurus said. "Come back safe and sound."

Lucy pumper her fists with a determined look in her eyes. "Now that my Magic Power's back, I'm ready to rumble!"

"Hades is the last opponent left on Grimoire Heart." Lisanna said with a glare. "Teach him a lesson."

"Lets show him why you shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail!" Wendy added.

Godzilla rose to his feet with his head held high. "Then what are we all waiting for? Lets finish this once and for all!"

"YEAH!" the others cheered.

Godzilla and Natsu went charging ahead with the others following close behind, but Lucy stopped when Lisanna grabbed her arm. "Hold up Lucy."

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

Lisanna smiled. "Stay by Natsu's side for me, okay? When he has friends close by, he becomes even fiercer. Stick with him, and he'll be unstoppable."

Lucy stared at the youngest Take-Over Mage before nodding with a smile. "Yeah, you got it."

* * *

As if possessed, but mainly due to Gray asking her, Juvia crawled like a zombie after the runaway Meredy, with Manda chasing her beside the Water Mage. Apparently, Juvia managed to regain enough strength to crawl on her own, but Manda was only able to go as fast as Juvia due to fatigue.

"Stop. Now. You. Give. Me. Zeref." Juvia moaned like a zombie.

"Please, just do as she says!" Manda called after her.

"Is that lady possessed?!" Meredy exclaimed.

"Just hand him over!" Juvia said, sounding less zombie-like than before.

Meredy looked back with a look of betrayal on her face. "So was all that talk of love and life just so you could save your own skins?"

"Meredy, we don't want to fight anyone!" Manda testified. "We don't want to hurt you anymore!"

Although Meredy wanted to keep going, when she turned back, she was shocked when a slightly battered and bruised figure dropped down in front of her.

"Well look what we have here." he said with a heinous grin.

"Zancrow!" Meredy exclaimed. Juvia and Manda stopped where they were.

"You do realized that the ship is in the other direction, right?" Zancrow scowled.

"...No, I didn't." she defended.

"Like I believe that crap!" He shouted. "Everyone know's that you follow Ultear around like a little lost puppy!"

"You're wrong!"

Zancrow's frown darkened. "You ain't a part of Grimoire Heart anymore **Flame God's Bellow!** " He shot a blast of black flames from his mouth, engulfing Meredy and making her scream. Juvia, Manda, and and unconscious Zeref all skid away from the force of the attack.

Zancrow's crazy grin returned as he started laughing. "That's what you get for taking something that doesn't belong to you!" He then grabbed Zeref and picked him up under his arm.

Meredy struggled, looking up with a deep plea in her eyes. "You can't." she said quietly. "If you take him, you take Ultear's future." Her eyes mist with tears. "And not just her's, but mine too."

Zancrow, despite Meredy's plea, kept his heinous smirk. "You never learn, do you? Ultear's just using you like she uses everyone else."

Meredy had an image of Ultear, her resolve unfazed. "No, you're wrong. She made me a promise, she made me a promise that if we reach the Grand Magic World, my village would go back to the way it used to be!"

The God Slayer laughed again. "That crappy place? Why would you want it back to normal after Kain and I redecorated it?" With questioning going around in silent, Zancrow decided to let her on. "We weren't the only ones wrecking the place, you know."

"What?"

"Your precious Ultear led the attack. She slaughtered even more people than we did!"

Meredy's eyes widened as the whole world around her just went silent. Manda and Juvia were lying on the ground and filled with discontent.

All that could be heard was a heartbeat as Meredy's shocked eyes still gave away tears. Her gaze slowly reached the ground. "...N-no. That's not...true..."

Zancrow laughed maniacally while handling Zeref by the toga wrapped around him. Meredy was on the verge of a breakdown, and Juvia and Manda couldn't move well.

"Acno...logia."

A sudden mutter stopped the heartbeat in the air. It was Zeref coming around.

"Heh?" Zancrow stopped laughing and looked down at Zeref, confused as to what he said. He stared down while Zeref slowly began to open his red eyes.

In a sudden, screeching energy burst, everything around went black and white. Meredy, Juvia, and Manda all thudded back as Zancrow was met by the demonic gaze as Zeref stood.

The violent scenery returned to normal. Zeref stood up as Zancrow slowly fell backwards. Upon hitting the ground, his blonde hair was old and pale, his skin was all tattered and withered, and his pupils were white. A slight groan escaped before his last dying breath escaped, leaving him dead.

Zeref's red eyes returned to black, and he realized what he had done. Mournfully, he frowned and crouched down. "Forgive me. You didn't deserve such a fate." He pleaded as he closed Zancrow's eyelids. "I now bear even more darkness on my shoulders."

He turned around and saw the two girls and Manda lying down several feet away, supposedly unconscious. This left a more lighthearted feeling for Zeref. "There is some relief in knowing those three weren't harmed any further."

He turned and started to walk away. "It is my solemn vow, the suffering I have caused will not repeat in the current era. I will be neutral and isolated. A friend or foe to no one. That said..." He blinked, his eyes returning to red. "If the current era should come to an end, all shall be destroyed, and I shall take on a far more active roll."

* * *

"Damn, my bodies aching really bad." Gray commented as he clutched his side in pain.

"We're almost there." King Caesar reassured him as he helped him remain standing. "Just hold on for a little longer."

"You guys look like you've been busy." The new voice surprised the two and they turned around to see two familiar faces appear from the brush behind them.

Gray's eyes widened. "Erza?"

"Anguirus?" Caesar said, his expression the same.

The Ankylosaur smiled. "Good to see you guys are okay."

Gray smirked back. "Could say the same for you guys." He then noticed some of the injuries they both had. "Guess you had some trouble earlier too, huh?"

Erza nodded. "It was a tough battle, but we were still able to prevail in the end."

"Yo guys!" They heard someone call out to them and turned to see the rest of Team Natsu along with Godzilla, Wendy, and the Exceeds rushing towards them.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said with a look of relief.

"Thank goodness you're all okay." Wendy said with a similar expression.

Rodan grinned. "Alright! We're all back together again and ready for some revenge!"

Godzilla gave a smirk. "Is everyone ready for this? Hades is the last obstacle before Grimoire Heart is defeated. Then after that, its the Earth Conquerors next."

"About time. Lets end this." Gray said as Wendy started healing him.

"Hades is going to pay for what he's done to our comrades." King Caesar stated with clenched fists.

Erza gave a serious look. "This is a man that was able to defeat Master Makarov. We'll have to be cautious."

"Still, he's going to regret attacking us like this." Anguirus snarled as he pawed the ground like a mad bull.

"I'll make sure to support you guys as much as I can!" Wendy added.

Rodan spread his wings for battle. "We'll send that old fossil flying!"

Lucy gave a hard glare. "It's time we show this Hades guy what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

Godzilla began to charge his dorsal spines with energy. "It's time we finish this once and for all!" he said as his spines glowed.

Natsu pumped his fist into the air. "C'mon guys! Lets kick this geezers butt and go back home!"

"YEAH~!"

* * *

 **Thank the gods I finally released this chapter! Anyway, the final conflict in soon upon us and I hope you guys are hyped for it! I'm also sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter, but I was kinda stumped for a little bit about how to write this chapter, plus there were my other two stories that I was working on in between ,** **I hope you guys liked how this chapter came out and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **This is Godzilla Boy, signing off!**

* * *

 **Next Time: The Markless Fairy**


	34. The Markless Fairy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry it took a while for the update, but I had some stuff to take care of, plus I'll be going back to College in a few weeks, so my life's gonna get super busy again. But I'm still gonna try and get as much done as I can during my free time, so please be patient with me and also PLEASE don't rush me, I'm doing the best I can and I can't keep constantly updating when I have my other stories to work on plus my job to keep me busy from this.**

 **Also, the trailer for Godzilla: King of the Monsters has been released and so far I'm super hyped for it. Let me know if you've seen it and what you think of it.**

 **So now that we've gotten that out of the way, lets jump right in!**

* * *

 _Chapter 33: The Markless Fairy_

As the rain continued to pour down and the thunder and lightning continued to crackle and boom overhead, Hades stood at the edge of the bow of the Grimoire Heart Airship, his cape flapping in the raging winds as he stared ahead with a neutral gaze. He was no longer wearing his helmet, letting his long, silvery white hair run down until it was hidden under his heavy cape.

"I never would have imagined that the Seven Kin AND Bluenote could be bested at the hands of Fairy Tail. Even a majority of SpaceGodzilla's own soldiers were bested by those Earth Defenders. In the end, I suppose Makarov is a better Guild Master than even I anticipated." He gave a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, no matter. Since my team was too inept to exterminate their prey, I'll just have to do it for them. Play time for the devils, fairies and monsters is now over. From here on out, it's all business. But that doesn't mean I won't take pleasure in making them suffer."

At that moment, he noticed several figures come rushing out of the forest and out onto the shoreline of the island. The figures were revealed to be Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and the Exceeds along with Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and King Caesar. The group stopped and glared up at the Master of Grimoire Heart, while he returned their glares with a stern look.

"So you wish for the same treatment I gave your Master?" he called down to the group, earning even harder glares from them. "Then come and face your destruction, Makarov's brats."

With that, Hades turned and began to walk back inside the ship.

"Hey you old fart! Give us a way up there!" Natsu yelled.

"He sounds so sure he'll beat us." Rodan growled angrily.

Anguirus snorted. "He's about to get one nasty wake-up call."

"We owe him one for Gramps." Gray said as he balled his fists.

Erza nodded, her glare unwavering. "He'll answer for it soon enough."

Wendy turned towards Lucy. "So if we can defeat that man in time, the rest of them will leave and the Council won't have to fire Etherion at us?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, that's the plan. And if their ship's destroyed, they can swim back."

Natsu looked down at the Exceeds. "Happy, I've got a job for you. I need you to find whatever makes this thing fly and take it out of commission."

Happy seemed to understand what his friend was talking about and nodded. "I guess it would be a major problem if it started moving, at least for you."

The Dragon Slayer blanched at the comment, but made no attempt to defend himself or retort.

"We shall help him." Carla spoke up.

Panther Lily nodded nervously as he covered his ears with his paws. "Y-You can count on us. Can we go inside now?"

"Good plan, but I'll cast my Troia spell on you just in case." Wendy said as she began to cast the ailment spell on Natsu.

Godzilla stepped in front of the group before turning to face them. "Now, is everyone ready?" Seeing them all nod in response with determined glares was the only answer he needed. "Then lets get up their and beat that man!"

"Good, cause I think we've kept him waiting long enough!" Gray brought his hands together as he unleashed his Ice-Make Magic and created a large flight of stairs that led strait up to the edge of the ships bow.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme (Tenrou Island ver.)...**_

* * *

"Then lets go!" Caesar exclaimed as they all began to rush up the makeshift stairs, with Natsu and Godzilla leading the charge while Rodan flew above the group.

"Remember, his power surpasses our own Masters. Once we're in there, hit him hard and hit him fast." Erza voiced.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, okay!"

"Lets send that fossil back to the Stone Age!" Rodan cheered as he flapped his wings to pick up speed.

"Don't worry, cause once we get in there, I won't be showing him any mercy!" Gray yelled.

Anguirus snarled. "He's gonna pay for thinking he can get away with what he's done to us!"

"After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve any mercy!" Lucy added.

"Oh yeah! We're putting him down!" Natsu exclaimed as he started to get closer to the edge of the ships bow. "Ready or not Hades, HERE WE COME!"

Natsu jumped the last several flights of steps, reaching the ship first. With his fist already reeled back and flames surging around it, he glared ahead at Hades as he stood inside the spacious domain.

"Have a taste of Fairy Tail's power!" Natsu punched his fist forward and let loose a wave of fire towards Hades, who merely raised his hand out and blocked the flames.

Hades snickered. "Fairy Tail's power?"

At that moment, Gray and Erza suddenly appeared from behind Natsu and charged at Hades from both sides, catching him completely by surprise.

 **"Requip: Black Wing - Moon Flash!"**

 **"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!"**

Erza used Natsu's flames as cover as she requipped from her Clear Heart Clothing to her Black Wing Armor while Gray summoned a heavy broadsword made of ice. The two charged at Hades before both slashing at him with their respective weapons, making an impact as they passed Hades and created wakes of ice and moon-like energy that explodes.

Hades grunted in annoyance before a noise from above caught his attention. "Eyes up, old man!" Before he could react, he was suddenly struck in the head by Rodan as he dive-bombed Hades from above and delivered a hard kick to the base of his skull. "You're up, Anguirus!"

A loud roar made Hades open his eyes to see a large brown ball covered in spikes come at him, making him cross his arms as it struck him with great force and making him grunt in pain.

Lucy pitched in. "Now! **Open: Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!** " Taurus emerged from a bright light and gave a battle cry as he jumped up before swinging his axe down, making a golden rumble before Hades' feet and Taurus went away.

Wind began to gather around Wendy. " _By the grace of the wind, please strike fiercely, move swiftly, and be free of all harm..._ **Arms! Armor! Vernier!** " Everyone then began to glow their respective aura, with Gray's cold blue, Erza's scarlet red, Godzilla's neon blue, and King Caesar's fiery red, including Natsu.

King Caesar zoomed in after Hades and threw a right hook, but Hades shifted left to dodge, but he was far from safe when Caesar pivoted and started delivering his specialty combat. He kicked and punched with precision as Hades struggled to keep up, eventually getting a blow to the face after five seconds. King Caesar then drove a knee into his gut, then did an uppercut that sent him sailing upwards.

In the air, Hades looked down. "Annoying little punks!" He shot one of his glowing chains with hooks on the end and aimed for Godzilla's neck.

Godzilla brought up his left forearm and had the chain grab it instead of his neck. As Hades yanked, Godzilla stamped his feet and tail into the ground, keeping himself anchored to the ground. Then with a sudden burst of strength, Godzilla yanked the chain with his forearm and Hades went shooting down at him, surprising the Grimoire Heart Guild Master. Godzilla drove an uppercut at him when he was close, ceasing the Chain Magic and having Hades shoot straight up towards Natsu, who was already in the air.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Lashes of fire sprung from his arms, lashing at Hades and sending him down to the ground. Hades landed on his feet without a scratch and sent chains at Natsu. As the chains closed in, they were cut apart by King Caesar's Prism Claws.

Hades was starting to grow very angry, but that didn't stop him from getting attacked from Erza slashing behind. She slashed upwards, making Hades fall forward. He was then met with a sudden Ice-Make: Geyser from Gray, shooting himself upwards.

"Grr. HAH!" Hades recovered almost immediately in midair and shot chains at Natsu, sticking one on her shoulder and hurling him away only for Erza to free him by cutting the chain. Natsu went tumbling through the air when he noticed Godzilla raise his tail up off the ground as if he were about to swing it. Flipping in midair, he adjusted himself so that his he was facing away from Godzilla as his tail came in close.

"Get in their Natsu!" Godzilla swung his tail and hit Natsu by the bottom of his sandals, propelling him back forward towards Hades with great speed.

"On it!" the Dragon Slayer called back.

Lucy pulled out another key. **"Open: Gate of the Scorpion - Scorpio!"** Scorpio emerged from thin air. He smirked as he was on all fours as his tail let loose Sand Buster.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Wendy let out a roar of winds at Hades. Her Sky Dragon's Roar shot right next to Sand Buster. The two attacks met up with each other, making a powerful tornado of wind and sand fly at Hades.

Hades was shocked. "A Unison Raid?!" As Natsu came in close, the Unison Raid gathered around him and propelled him forward even faster as flames gathered around his whole body, becoming almost like a living fire-missile.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu crashed into Hades and sent him stumbling backwards, but that didn't stop Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan from jumping in as well.

 **"Atomic Roar!"**

 **"Sonic Roar!"**

 **"Hurricane Roar!"**

Godzilla released a beam of nuclear energy towards Hades, while Anguirus roared and let loose several soundwaves that rippled through the air towards him as well. Rodan released a concentrated blast of wind that shot right through the soundwaves along with Godzilla's beam, the heat and wind expanding through the soundwaves and making a large-scale blast of nuclear energy and gale-force winds surrounded by soundwaves and struck Hades in the chest, making him scream at the intensity of the heat. He shot back and smashed into a large globe with many rings around it at the far end of the room, making dust surge and the room shake.

"Did we get him?" Rodan asked.

Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he peered into the dust. "...Not even close."

"I've often heard young people refer to their mistakes as 'life experience'." Everyone's eyes went wide with shock as Hades strode our of the dissipating dust cloud with his arms crossed. His cape had apparently been destroyed by the last attack, but aside from that, he looked completely unharmed. "But true mistakes do not yield experience as there is no coming back from them, such is the case here. Your future consists only of the grave. There will be no lesson to learn other than that opposing me was the biggest mistake of your lives."

Everyone, except for Godzilla, had shock written on their faces, even Erza. "But...how?"

"All of that, and he wasn't even scratched?" Lucy managed to say in a shaky tone.

Wendy covered her mouth with her hand, unable to say anything from the fear she was feeling.

"C'mon! We put everything we had into those attacks!" Gray exclaimed, though he too was slightly shaking in fear.

Natsu was too shocked for words. "His Magic Powers' unreal... How are we gonna beat him?"

While the Kaiju were also somewhat shocked the Hades took their attacks without much harm, they weren't feeling the same amount of fear that their human comrades were. They had all faced many tough opponents throughout their lives, some who made them experience fear that could easily put Hades' to shame. Godzilla especially was unaffected, as he felt old memories surface of past enemies who were easily more terrifying than this man.

Hades narrowed his gaze. "Very well. Now that I'm all warmed up, it's time to get serious."

The air around him began to distort, and the Magic in the air was beginning to flow and increase, leaving the Fairy Tail Mages with slight fear as their skins crawled. Godzilla and the other Kaiju felt their own skins crawl, but they didn't seem to present any level of fear.

Hades began to look at Wendy, paralyzing her with great fear. Hades began to surge a lot of power and veins popped out of his eyes. "GRRAAHHH!" He shouted as he as focused his Magic on terminating a paralyzed Wendy. **"KATSU!"**

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Wendy vanished into thin air, leaving only her cloths behind. Everyone turned to stare utter shock and horror upon seeing one of their friends vanish.

"WENDY!" Natsu shouted.

Hades gave a dark glare as a thick purple aura surrounded his body like a veil. "That one was a mercy kill. She got off easy, but I'm afraid that the same can't be said for the rest of you."

"No...Wendy." Lucy gasped in horror.

Rodan whipped his head back towards Hades with a monstrous glare. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BASTARD?!"

"'It's okay everybody! I'm up here!' She exclaims with relief."

Everyone turned their gazes up towards the ceiling to see what appeared to be a grandfather clock black stubby arms and legs stuck to the ceiling.

"Horologium!" Lucy said with surprise.

Gray smirked. "Nice old-timer. Just in time too."

Natsu gave sigh of relief, as did the others.

"My automatic danger-detection mode was activated just in time." Horologium explained.

Lucy sweat dropped as she recalled the past several times she had been in a tight situation throughout the day. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think your danger-detection thingy needs an overhaul."

"My apologies, but while you have had trouble in the past, your life was never at risk." the Clock Spirit explained again before Wendy began to speak through him. "'Thanks so much Horologium! That was a close call!' She says graciously."

Rodan blinked a few times as he stared up at the figure hanging to the ceiling. "...The clocks talking. Why is no one freaking out that the clock is talking?!"

"Oh, well Horologium's one of my Celestial Spirits actually." Lucy decided to explain to the pterosaur. "He can't really be used to fight, but he still helps out sometimes when we're in trouble."

"...Ooookay?" Rodan still didn't seem to understand, but he decided to just roll with it.

Natsu raised his hand. "So, uh, why didn't her cloths go with her?"

"As it was an emergency, I only had time to protect her physical body."

Caesar looked like he had to do a double-take. "Wait, you mean to say that inside of there she's..."

"'AHHH!' She screams with embarrassment." Horologium translated. "Don't worry, I'll provide new clothing for her."

"We're just glad she's alright. Thank you for your help." Erza thanked.

"Who would've thought that one of us would be saved by a clock." Godzilla commented with a sigh.

Anguirus nodded. "I guess we can add that one to the list of ridiculous things we've encountered in this world."

"Sadly, this will be the only time I can offer you my protection." Horologium explained to the group. "Please take extra care everyone. Good luck."

With that, Horologium disappeared, allowing Wendy (now fully clothed) to drop back down to the ground and rejoin the group. Her new cloths consisted of a suit-like top with a light trim and and large cuffs as well as a dress shirt and a tie. She also wore a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together, as well as dark stockings, and finally her hair lacked pigtails and was left hanging loose.

As the group refocused their attention back towards Hades, the Grimoire Heart Guild Master gave an amused smirk. "So, this is the Fairy Tail Makarov has overseen? Well, you are certainly entertaining."

Godzilla felt something was off about that last statement and took a step forward. "What are you saying? Are you telling us that you know Makarov?"

Hades raised a brow. "I'm surprised he never told you about me. Have the records of my existence been expunged from the guilds archives? I should have expected as much."

Erza gave a knowing glare.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Makarov vs. Hades...**_

* * *

Hades stroked his long beard with a smirk. "If Makarov is 'Gramps,' then I suppose that makes me great-grandfather. For you see, I am Fairy Tail's second and previous Guild Master."

Looks of utter shock spread throughout the group, while Natsu glared at Hades with veins popping from his head. "That's a filthy lie!"

"My name was Precht back then. It was I who appointed Makarov as the guilds Third Master." he continued.

"Shut up! You expect us to believe that?! Gramps would never have anything to do with you!" Natsu retorted before he began to rush towards Hades in fury.

"You shouldn't be so hasty, boy." Hades pointed his fingers at Natsu as they glowed blackish-purple and several purple Magic Circles sprung up front. **"Amaterasu - Formula 28!"** He launched the heinous dark magic at Natsu, a great beam swallowing him. Natsu screamed as he flew past everyone.

"No, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Hades swiped his hand and released an explosion of darkness along the rest of the groups feet, knocking them off of their feet and sending them to the ground. He then sent a magic chain at Lucy and Erza's forearms before ensnaring them with glowing chains, followed by an explosion of white that sent them both crashing to the ground.

Hades turned to see Rodan and King Caesar charging straight at him. Pointing his hand towards them, he fired his Chain Magic and caught Caesar by the leg before swinging him into Rodan, sending them skidding against the floor. A roar caught his attention and he turned to see Godzilla himself charging up his dorsal spines before letting loose another Atomic Breath attack. Hades quickly leaned to left as the beam narrowly missed, though he could still feel the heat of the ray on his skin as it passed before blasting into the wall behind him.

Turning back towards Godzilla, who was already charging up for another attack, Hades pointed his right hand towards the King of the Monsters in a finger-gun motion and fired a small compressed sphere of magic energy that pierced Godzilla in the side of the neck. He ceased his charge as he snarled in both surprise and pain. He hadn't expected that to hurt as much as it did; in fact, it almost felt similar to the time Megaguirus' stinger piercing him in their first battle.

And _boy_ did that hurt like hell!

Hades then brought up his other hand in a similar motion and began to fire even more blasts from his Bullet magic, striking the entire group with piercing shots that made them cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Hades let out a sinister laugh as he continued to shoot at the downed group.

"Now do you understand your tragedy?!" Hades laughed manically.

* * *

Lahar stared down at Doranbolt , who was sitting on a wooden crate, with a look of horror. "Acnologia...? You're sure Zeref said that?! You must be certain!"

Doranbolt buried his head in his hands. "Damn...I'm useless! I could I let myself just get paralyzed by fear!"

"Please get a hold of yourself!" Lahar said, though he too was feeling afraid. "Are you absolutely sure that he said Acnologia?!"

Doranbolt's only reply was to bury his face further into his hands, but that alone was enough of an answer Lahar needed.

He turned to the remaining crew members. "Move! Prepare to withdraw! All forces retreat at once! As of this moment, our survey of Tenrou Island is negated!"

As the Magic Council soldiers began to get to work on getting their ship moving, Doranbolt finally stood up. _'No... There's nothing I can do now. It's all over.'_

He watched as the ship began to slowly move away from Tenrou Island with a sorrowful expression.

 _'Forgive me...'_

* * *

Hades smirked as he stood over the collapsed forms of the Fairy Tail Mages and Earth Defenders, the latter group struggling to stay standing as their healing factors worked overtime to repair their wounds.

"Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist? It's an eternal mystery, and thus an eternal adventure." Hades recited. "I believe that is how the guilds name originally came about?"

He strode up towards Natsu, who was struggling to get back up, before stopping in front of him. "However, your adventure will end crushed under the heel of my boot." He then proceeded to stomp his foot down on Natsu's head, making him grunt in pain. "The First Master, Mavis, entrusted her will to me, and I in turn passed my will and mantel on to Makarov. One of my greatest mistakes; Makarov changed the guild."

"What kind of crap are you spoutin' off?" Natsu growled from beneath Hades' boot.

"He brought Magic out of the darkness and into the light." Hades explained with disappointment.

Natsu glared up at him, bitting back the excruciating pain in his body. "That's how our Fairy Tail does things! You got a problem with that?! We aren't rotten, heartless people like you and your guild! We live with our lives on the line every moment! So sit and stew in the darkness all you want, you don't have the courage to change a thing!"

Hades huffed as he pointed his right hand down at Natsu in another finger-gun motion. "Such disrespect. You'll pay for that!" He proceeded to fire magic bullets at Natsu's left leg, then his right, then his arms, and then his body, making the Salamander gag in pain with each shot.

"No, stop!" Lucy pleaded with tears stinging her eyes.

"Natsu!" Godzilla desperately tried to charge up another Atomic Breath, but was feeling too drained to even move.

"If you're angry, it should be at Makarov." Hades said as he continued to fire upon Natsu without remorse. "After all, it's HIS fault that you're about to leave this world in utter agony."

"Leave him alone!" Erza shouted.

Anguirus snarled. "You damn coward!"

"Attacking a foe while he's down is disgraceful!" Caesar barked angrily.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed while Wendy started to cry at seeing her friend suffering.

"You son of a-!" Rodan's angry swear was cut short as he began to choke on the pain he was already feeling.

Natsu laid on his stomach as his breathing became shallow, but he slowly proceeded to lift his head up to glare up at Hades. "I won't let you...get away with...hurting Gramps. I..."

"Will die. Horribly." Hades proceeded to charge up another magic bullet, this one larger and filled with more power.

"DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE~!" Lucy screamed out.

"NATSU!" Godzilla cried out desperately.

 **KRA-KOOM!**

Just as Hades was about to unleash his finishing attack on Natsu, a massive bolt of lightning struck the top of the Airship and completely engulf it, sending static crackling through the halls.

Somewhere within the Airship, SpaceGodzilla was snapped out of a meditative trance when he felt the whole ship shake, turning his attention to the ceiling. "This power... It seems a new contender has joined the fray."

A bolt of lightning seemed to faze through the walls of the ship and proceeded to strike down on Hades' right arm, making him bite back a grunt of pain as it proceeded to burn away at his sleeve and even the metal gauntlet that covered it. The others stared in shock as the lighting began to gather in between Natsu and Hades, the latter taking a step back in surprise.

Natsu watched in stunned silence as a figure began to appear within the lightning. The person was clearly a male with spiky blonde hair that was slicked back with its numerous spiky strands pointed backwards and was dressed in a large, hooded light coat, a dark shirt under a long jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below the knees, and boots reminiscent of greaves. He also wore what appeared to be a pair of spiked headphones over his ears.

But was most surprising, especially to the Fairy Tail Mages, was the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"So this is the fossil that took out Gramps?" The mans piercing blueish-green eyes glared daggers at Hades. "Interesting."

Natsu couldn't hold back a grin of relief. "Laxus..."

Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Master Makarov, glared hard at Hades as yellow lightning sparked and crackled around his body to the point that he was practically glowing. As Hades stared at the newcomer with a neutral expression, Laxus reeled his head back and for a split second, the Grimoire Heart Guild Master could've sworn he saw the sneering face of a young Makarov standing in his place.

His eyes went wide with surprise. "The boy?!"

In his shock, he was left open as Laxus then proceeded to deliver a lightning charged headbutt to Hades' skull, causing him to stumble backwards in pain with a loud grunt.

Gray looked on in shock from where he laid. "It's Laxus..."

Lucy smiled with relief as she wiped away her tears. "I never thought I'd be this happy to see him."

"Isn't he supposed to be the Masters grandson?" Wendy asked curiously. Erza, meanwhile, was so shocked that she couldn't even speak.

While the Kaiju were also surprised by Laxus' sudden arrival, they were also somewhat confused, with Rodan speaking his first. "So...Who is that guy?"

"Whoever he is, he saved that kids life." Anguirus observed. "Is he a member of Fairy Tail as well?"

"He did address Makarov as 'Gramps,' so he must know him somehow." Caesar said.

Godzilla watched in stunned silence as Hades recovered from Laxus' headbutt and regained his footing. _'Laxus... I've heard that name before...'_

He remembered after he and his fellow Earth Defenders first joined how Natsu and Lucy told him about all of the adventures they had with the guild. He recalled the story they told him about how Master Makarov's own grandson attempted to overthrow him and forced everyone in Fairy Tail to fight one another for the freedom of the female members, including Lucy. He also recalled how they told him that it was revealed that he too was a Dragon Slayer, a Lightning Dragon Slayer to be precise, and was defeated when Natsu and Gajeel joined forces and later was expelled from the guild for his actions.

 _'But then...why is he here now?'_ he wondered.

Hades glared ahead at Laxus as his body crackled with more lightning. "I see. So you're a blood relative of Makarov."

Ignoring the Dark Mage, Laxus scoffed at his former comrades behind him without turning away from Hades. "Tch. How pathetic. You guys got beat so bad, you like a bunch of tattered rags."

Normally, Natsu would've felt insulted and be yelling his head off, but he seemed to get the friendly jib and gave his trademark grin. "Yeah, no joke."

"What are you doing here, Laxus?" Erza inquired from her spot on the floor.

Laxus continued shooting daggers at Hades. "I came to pay my respects to the First Master. I was a member of Fairy Tail once too, you know. Also, who're the monsters with you?" He was referring to the Kaiju among the group.

"They're new members of the guild. We'll explain later." Erza replied.

Laxus gave a light smirk. "New members, huh? Guess the old man's willing to take anyone in now." Getting back on track, he glared at Hades. "I was just on my way to Mavis' grave, so this is a big surprise. I certainly didn't expect to run into the Second Guild Master." His glare sharpened and his anger spiked. "I got an idea. Since you're already here..." Lightning engulfed his whole body. "...How bout I dig a grave for you too?"

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail OST: Released Power...**_

* * *

Hades scoffed as another veil of dark magic surrounded his body. "My, what a shame. To think that poor Makarov would be burdened by such a pretentious grandson."

The others watched with awed smiles as Laxus and Hades' respected magics began to clash against each other to the point that small chunks of debris began to levitate off the ground. The Kaiju watched in shock as they sensed the large amount of power the two were emanating. It seemed like they were almost even.

After their flashy display, they glared darkly and Laxus' eyes shot wide open. He lunged ahead, coating himself in his lightning before moving at blinding speeds past Hades. Hades turned around to see Hades incoming from behind.

"Grah!" Laxus dealt a gruesome blow with a right hook, in which Hades began to fall back. Laxus immediately swung across with his left, sending Hades backwards.

Natsu smiled, as did Lucy. Erza herself was impressed, while Godzilla and the other Kaiju were left stunned.

Laxus used his Lightning Body and bolted after Hades. Hades' eyes shot open when Laxus reappeared in front of him, jerking back as the Lightning Mage drove his lightning-coated fist into the ground, making a thunderous sound. He then shot a left punch and it crashed into the ground as well as Hades jumped away to dodge.

"Oh, very good. I'm impressed with your Magic Power, not to mention your courage." Hades admitted. "I didn't realize that the boy had more than one pawn of Gildarts' caliber."

Laxus snickered in a sneer. "You know, that reminds me something the old geezer used to say. 'At the end of the day, it doesn't matter how strong they are. Standing up to them is what's most important.' Ain't that right Natsu?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Natsu replied.

Hades scoffed. "Utter nonsense. That's nothing more than a weaklings excuse. You think you're strong enough to face me? Then lets see what you've got."

Laxus cracked his knuckles, a smirk crossing his lips. "As you wish."

* * *

Back at the base camp, Levy and Freed continued to work on setting up enchantments around the area to defend from any surprise enemy attacks, while Gorosaurus and Kamoebas acted as lookouts. Bickslow and Kumonga left the area earlier to dispose of the unconscious trio of Rustyrose, Ebirah, and Kamacuras, Lisanna was tending to Elfman's wounds while Mothra Leo and the Shobijin continued to observe Lea's cocoon from the tent beside the Take-Over Mages.

Freed swiped his rapier along the ground as a series of runes appeared in its wake. "Defence Enchantments can't have even the tiniest if holes, or they'll be rendered useless. So double check any details."

"Right." Levy replied as she finished writing another series of runes with her magic pen before glancing over her shoulder towards an unconscious Gajeel. "It's my turn to protect you now, you big lug."

Kamoebas turned to her with a raised brow. "You say something? If you have something to confess, then speak up."

Levy's face turned bright red as she quickly began to shake her head in denial. "I-It's not like that and you know it!"

The turtle Kaiju seemed a little taken aback by her outburst and turned to Gorosaurus. "Did I say something offensive?"

"I'll explain later." he replied.

"There you go, you should lay down now and get some rest." Lisanna said after she finished wrapping a bandage around her older brothers arm.

Elfman shook his head. "Nah, I'm through with lying around. Let me help you guys keep watch."

Suddenly, Lisanna got an idea and decided to mess around with her brother a little, giving off a mischievous smirk. "While you were out, you kept talking in your sleep. 'Evergreen~ Evergreen~"

Elfman's face turned red and steam seemed to shoot of from his head. "I-It's not what you're thinking! I was just worried about her safety, that's all!"

Lisanna giggled. "I'm just kidding! You're so silly!"

The Shobijin smiled as they observed the brother and sister. "We weren't aware you had such a mischievous side to you, Lisanna."

The girl smiled back at them with a wink. "Guess there's some stuff you two don't know about me."

"C'mon, would you guys please get serious?" It was at that moment that Bickslow and Kumonga returned as they walked up to them from the clearing.

 _"Yeah, get serious!"_ his floating dolls added.

"Like you're one to talk!" Elfman retorted while pointing a shaking finger at him. "What the heck were you two doing slacking off?!"

Kumonga chuckled. "Just getting rid of those three stooges we fought earlier."

Bickslow nodded. "We can't risk having that guy with the glasses using a spell to give away our location, so we sent him floating down stream."

"What about Ebirah and Kamacuras?" Gorosaurus asked.

"I strung them up to a tree a few miles from here. Even if they wake up, its gonna be a while before they can cut through my webs." Kumonga answered.

Freed nodded. "Good work, you two. We're just wrapping things up here."

"You two should get some rest while you can. You must be exhausted." Levy suggested with concern.

Kumonga shook his head. "You kidding? We could still keep this up no problem."

Bickslow grinned. "You got that right! After dealing with the guys who barged into enemy territory, this is a piece of cake-"

Suddenly, Bickslow let out a howl of pain when he was suddenly pierced by a flying kanji surrounded with white energy. Kumonga was surprised by the sudden sneak attack that he was blindsided when a beam of red energy blasted him in the side and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Bickslow!" Freed exclaimed.

"Kumonga!" Kamoebas called.

Levy and Gorosaurus' eyes went wide. "No! That's Orient Solid Script!" As Bickslow collapsed to the ground from his assault, a familiar looking goat-man and humanoid chicken appeared alongside an equally familiar dragon-like monster and a bipedal crab. "Not these guys again!"

 **"Heavy Egg Rain!"** Kawazu shot a series of eggs into the air before they dropped back down onto the group, but Levy was able to quickly cast her Solid Script Magic to create a large red **GUARD** that defended them from the attack.

"It's an ambush!" Elfman grunted as Lisanna helped keep him balanced.

"They must have somehow traced our whereabouts." the Freed observed

"But I thought we beat these guys earlier!" Levy exclaimed.

Gorosaurus snarled as he glared at the enemy group. "Apparently not."

"Surprise~!" Yomazu grinned as he skidded along the ground before making a series of finger gestures. "Screw battle etiquette! It means nothing to a warrior who's lost his blade! **Slice!** " He sent a series of kanji letters at the runes Levy and Freed created earlier and caused them to disappear.

Levy's eyes widened. "The Enchantment!"

"Protect the wounded!" Gorosaurus ordered.

"Please, let me fight too!" Elflman pleaded as he tried to stand, only to be stopped by Lisanna.

"No, you can't!" Suddenly, a blast of white blew past Lisanna and sent Elfman flying a few feet. She turned to see a fat, pale man glaring at her with his hands glowing with light.

"If we don't beat you down, Master Hades is gonna be angry! Real angry!" Kain Hikaru yelled, his body covered in slight bruises from his previous battle with Natsu, Lucy and Godzilla.

"We won't let him down!" Yomazu exclaimed as he, Kawazu and Ganimes sprinted towards the Fairy Tail Mages and Earth Defenders while Dagarah flew overhead. "Besides, thanks to the losses you've caused for our guild-"

"We'll be promoted to the Seven Kin of Purgatory once we get rid of you and your friends!" Kawazu finished.

Dagahra grinned madly as he dived towards the group. "It's time for use to claim our vengeance for what you did to us last time!"

"We're gonna crush you like ants under our feet!" Ganimes added. He and Yomazu broke off to flank the group from the left while Kawazu and Dagahra continued on course.

Levy brought her middle and index fingers together to prepare to unleash a spell. "No way!"

"Wait!" Freed said, stopping her. "We need to restore the Enchantment first!"

"But Freed-!" she began until she was cut off by Gorosaurus stepping forward towards the oncoming enemies.

"He's right Levy. We need that spell up if our injured comrades are going to survive this. We'll buy you some time."

Kamoebas nodded before turning towards the downed Bickslow and Kumonga. "Oi Kumonga! Nap times over! Help us take care of these guys!"

Kumonga groaned as he rolled over before getting back up, his blue eyes changing to red. "Yeah, I hear that! I'm so gonna mess these guys up for that cheap shot!"

"Don't forget about me! Just leave 'em to us!" Bickslow added as he recovered with a grin. "Lets go babies!"

 _"Lets go! Lets go!"_ Bickslow's dolls flew towards the enemy group and proceeded to slam into Kawazu's head while Dagahra quickly ascended to avoid.

Yomazu spun around to face the dolls that were coming at him. "Human Possession Magic? Well then..." He made several finger gestures before a large kanji appeared in front of him. **"Defense!"** The dolls struck the defensive spell before simply bouncing off of it.

Gorosaurus roared as he charged into Ganimes head first and knocked him off his feet. The dinosaur lunged in with his gaping jaws wide open, only for Ganimes to raise his large left pincer to block as Gorosaurus bit down on it. Ganimes swung his pincer to the send and sent the theropod rolling on the ground before he quickly jumped back to his feet, snarling with anger.

Kumonga noticed Dagahra still in the air and fired a long strand of his web up at him, catching him by the leg and keeping him from further rising. "You're up Kamoebas!"

Dagahra looked down to see Kamoebas glaring up at him with his jaws open. **"Rock Blast!"** He fired a large blast of molten rock from his mouth that struck the Earth Conqueror in the chest, causing him to roar in pain as he crashed to the ground. He glared up at Kamoebas with a look of utter fury.

"Defender scum!" Dagahra yelled.

"Conqueror punk!" Kamoebas retorted before they charged.

Lisanna gave out a battle cry as she turned into her cat Take-Over and proceeded to slash at Kain's face with her claws, making him cover up with his arms and cry out in pain.

"Gah! Cut it out!" Kain struck Lisanna with a palm strike and sent her flying backwards, but she was able to flip around and land back on her feet.

Lisanna glared ahead at him. "What's with him? He's tough!"

"Well duh, course I am. I reinforced myself, see?" Kain pulled out a doll a looked exactly identical to his Mr. Cursy doll, which surprised Lisanna.

"Hold on, didn't Godzilla destroy that doll?" she asked.

Kain smiled rather proudly. "I always carry a spare. I call him Mr. Cursy #2!"

"Number 2?" the girl repeated with a sweat drop rolling down her head.

"Being the skilled warrior I am, I already managed to get my hands on one of your pretty white hairs." Kain pulled out a strand of white hair and stuck it on top of Mr. Cursy #2's head beside his own hair.

"You jerk!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Be careful Lisanna! That doll is covered with dark magic!" the Shobijin warned from the tent beside Mothra Leo.

"You should listen to the pretty little twins." Kain said as he held up Mr. Cursy #2. "As much as I hate being defeated, I'll admit that it taught me a thing or two. Okay Mr. Cursy #2, turn into iron!" The doll did as ordered and became iron.

Lisanna raised her arms to cover, but was confused when she noticed that nothing had happened to her. Kain then pointed at her. "Listen hot stuff, if you wanna get back together with me, just say so."

"What's with you?! You're not making sense!" she screamed at him.

Kain gave a wide glare as he brought his arm back like a pitcher in a baseball game. "Then you leave me no choice! I learned this from the last guy who defeated me! **Metallic Rocket Mr. #2!"**

He swung his arm and, to Lisanna's shock, Elfman came flying out of a plume of dust covered in iron and screaming his head off as he rocketed towards her.

"Big brother?!" Lisanna screamed as she began to weave and duck as Kain forced Elfman to come at her from multiple directions.

"I'm sorry Lisanna!" Elfman yelled each time he nearly hit her. However, he did eventually hit her, forcing her out of her Take-Over transformation while Elfman dove head first into the ground.

"Ouch! I bet that hurt! But you shouldn't mess with one of the Seven Kin!" Kain said as Mr. Cursy #2 turned back to normal. "Now, you might be small fries, but that's not gonna stop me from destroying you."

Lisanna hissed in pain as she struggled to get back up. "We won't lose... We refuse to. We'll keep fighting...because we're Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Back at the Grimoire Heart Airship, Happy, Carla and Lily continued their trek through the dark halls of the ship with no luck on finding the ships power source. As the group came together for a plan, Carla spoke up. "I'm afraid searching as a group isn't going to get us anywhere. I think it's best that we split up."

"Great idea Carla!" Happy chirped. "You're as smart as you are beautiful!"

Lily felt a nervous sweat roll down his forehead. "By split up, do you mean...each of use searching alone?"

"Are you scared?" Happy asked in a teasing manner.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! LETS SPLIT UP!" Lily suddenly roared in his humanoid form.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Happy said quickly.

As the three split up, Happy opened one door and sweat dropped to find that it was actually just a toilet with no sink to be found inside.

"Maybe in here?" Carla opened her door only to find that behind it was nothing more than a brick wall. "Jeez! What kind of freaky ship is this?!"

Lily walked down the hall while still covering his ears nervously. "I'm not afraid. Not at all." He then noticed a door that had yet to be investigated and reached out for the handle. "This one looks suspicious."

Suddenly, the sound of lightning roaring outside made him scream in fright and literally pull the actually handle off the door.

"...Oops."

"Hey Lily! Did you find anything?" Happy and Carla came around the corner, but Lily was able to quickly tuck the door handle away in the back of his pants as he turned to them with a straight face.

"N-No, I haven't. What about you?" he asked.

Happy sighed. "Nothing for us either. So much for splitting up."

"It was worth a shot. I suppose we might as well continue searching as a group." Carla said.

Lily nodded, making sure that the door handle was still hiding in his pants. "Sure, that's fine with me."

* * *

Bickslow grunted as he somehow found himself up against both Yomazu and Kawazu at the same time. Bringing his arms back down after covering up from the last attack, he glared at them through his mask. "Not too shabby. You guys really know how to put up a good fight, don't ya?"

The two Dark Mages chuckled in response. "Mess with Grimoire Heart and you'll find yourself in a world of pain." Kawazu clucked.

"It's time to finish you off." Yomazu brought up his hand as he prepared to cast another spell. "Prepare to die!"

Suddenly, he and Kawazu jumped back when multiple glowing cards came flying out of no where and nearly struck them. Yomazu whipped his head around with a glare. "Who did that?!"

Appearing behind Bickslow, a still slightly injured Cana stood rather shakily while holding several of her cards in between her fingers. "I've had enough with you guys. You've disrupted the trial, you've hurt my friends, and now you're attacking the injured?" She glared daggers at the two Dark Mages. "If anyone's gonna find themselves in a world of pain, it's gonna be you two!"

"Hurry to Lisanna's side." Freed said to her as he walked past her and joined Bickslow's side.

She blinked with surprise. "Hold up, what about the Enchantment?"

"I've already enabled its minimum level of defense. Right now, getting rid of these scoundrels should be our number one priority." Freed turned to Bickslow. "You ready?"

"You know it." he replied.

Meanwhile, Gorosaurus, Kamoebas, and Kumonga stood in front of Mothra Lea's cocoon in a defensive manner as they faced Dagahra and Ganimes.

"So, it seems one of Mothra's brats is already undergoing their stage of evolution." Dagahra observed with narrow eyes. "If we were to allow them to succeed, we wouldn't stand a chance."

Ganimes raised his pincers with a chuckle. "Then we'll just have to smash it to pieces before that happens then!"

"As if we'll let you do that!" Gorosaurus snarled.

Kamoebas glanced at him. "Wait Gorosaurus, leave these two to us. You should go help the two white-haired humans. They look to be in a disadvantage."

Gorosaurus looked back at him with surprise. "Are you absolutely sure you can handle it?"

"Come on, who do you think you're talking to? We ARE The Maelstrom's after all!" Kumonga boasted.

A red tick mark appeared above Kamoebas' head. "For that last time, we are NOT calling ourselves that!"

Gorosaurus decided to not get dragged into this and nodded. "Alright then, I'll go aid them. Good luck you two." With that, he quickly moved away to go help Elfman and Lisanna.

Ganimes chuckled as he stared at Kamoebas. "Long time no see, Kameobas."

While the tortoise Kaiju glared at Ganimes, Kumonga looked between the two with confusion. "Hold up. Kamoebas, you know this creep of a crustacean?"

"Does he know me? Oh, you bet he does. You could say we were like brothers way back in the day."

"Silence! You are NOT my brother!" Kamoebas snarled.

"But that was all before that alien-guy showed up and tried to turn us into his play things." Ganimes continued. "What was his name again? Oh yeah, Yog?"

Kamoebas glared daggers upon hearing that name again. "Yog's history, and so is our brotherhood!"

Ganimes just stared at Kamoebas before sighing. "Jeez, if only Gezora were here, he'd probably feel the same way I am right now."

"If you're done with your reminiscing, we have a job to do." Dagahra reminded him.

"C'mon, we were having a moment there." Ganimes lightly complained. "But oh well, I guess you're right. Our past is history. And so are you!" He and Dagahra glared at Kamoebas and Kumonga, who prepared themselves for battle.

* * *

The whole room rumbled as Laxus and Hades went toe-to-toe. Hades launched magic bullets at Laxus, but the Lightning Dragon Slayer turned into lightning and was no longer tangible. He zapped right past the bullets, reappearing in front of a startled Hades.

"You're gonna regret hurting Gramps, ya dusty old fossil!" he angrily roared as he drove a lightning coated fist into Hades' abdomen, making him jerk back several feet and grunt from the damage. Laxus followed it up with a Lightning Dragon's Roar, the attack firing from his open mouth. Hades dodged right and reached out, shooting a chain at Laxus.

Laxus leaned to the right, the chain zooming right past him before the hook became embedded into the large globe with the three rings. Using the miss to his advantage, Hades reeled it with his pure strength, the entire globe began to get dragged along the floor, making the ground shake greatly. He dragged it towards Laxus, who dodged as the globe went rolling in an unsteady line towards Rodan.

"...I really wish I could move right now." he said as he watched the globe bounce closer. "Oh crap! Waahh!" He laid himself flat on the ground as the globe miraculously missed by mere inches as it bounced over his head.

Laxus went in to deliver a lightning-coated punch. Hades foresaw this and paid no heed as he extended his arm out, making a shockwave burst before Laxus, sending him flying back with a grunt.

When Laxus found his footing, he felt pressure all around. He gagged at the sudden pressure and quickly composed when he looked and saw himself surrounded in an Amaterasu circle in all directions. "What?! Is that an...Amaterasu formula?!"

 **"Amaterasu - Formula 56!"**

"THE HELL?!" Laxus shouted as everything around him flashed. He was swallowed up in a black explosion that quaked wildly, making everyone nearly skid back, with the exception of Lucy and Wendy, who did.

Dust still raged as Hades still had his guard up. "Those hit by the Amaterasu formula's loose all strength in their limbs and become immobilized. Simply blocking it consumes so much Magic Power, that it could be fatal."

Suddenly, a great flash of lightning zapped upwards and over Hades' head. The lightning bolt surged over and behind, reforming into Laxus. Hades didn't even have a chance to look back before a knee was driven into his back, making him scream in pain. Laxus landed several feet away as Hades fell forward.

"Awesome." Gray remarked.

 _'I had no idea Laxus was this powerful.'_ Erza thought in awe.

The Kaiju watched in surprise as Laxus was able to knock down Hades, but Godzilla seemed to give off a smirk of approval. "He's definitely no slouch, that's for sure."

"He is Laxus after all." Natsu replied with a grin.

King Caesar starred in shock. "Just how strong is that human?"

"Pretty strong if he's been able to last this long against that freak." Anguirus commented.

"To think, that was only one leg." Laxus said in a threatening tone. "I still have the other one, and both my hands. Not to mention the rest of me."

Hades got up and his attire was revealed to be missing a shoulder pad, a gauntlet, and was covered in scratches. He turned angrily towards Laxus.

"If I combined them into one attack, I'd be a hell of a lot stronger than that kick that just took you down." Lightning began to crackle around Laxus' body again as he glared back at Hades. "You wanna try me?"

"You talk big." Hades warned. "Although I can't blame you, there's an air of confidence that comes with youth, but it's not indicative of your skill!" The two then leaped at each other, Hades' fist coated in darkness while Laxus' was coated in sheer lightning. "You can't beat me!"

"Just watch me!"

Both of their fists made contact, sending darkness and lightning all around with so much force surging that the whole place rumbled with sounds of thunder booming wildly.

* * *

Kain stomped towards Lisanna as she desperately tried to help her brother get back up off the ground. "Hang in there bro! You've gotta stay strong!"

Elfman grunted in pain. "I'm tryin'... Listen, Lisanna. There's only one way you're ever gonna be able to beat these jerks...and that's with a coordinated team attack. You've just...gotta trust me on this one... They're too strong for you alone, but you can take 'em as a team..."

"I've got you now." Lisanna looked up to see Kain standing over them as he focused his gaze on her. "You're in a sorry state, aren't you? Well that's what you get for trying to seduce a pure soul like mine."

Lisanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? I wasn't trying to seduce you!"

"Now then, I think it's about time for me to finish you off." Kain said as he got closer. "I promise I'll do my best so you don't have to suffer-OWWW!"

 _"CHEEERRRNNNT!"_ Kain looked down to see Mothra Leo angrily biting at his leg with mandibles while looking as if he was trying to pull him away from Lisanna.

"Leo, no! Get away!" she shouted to the caterpillar. Leo refused to listen and continued to nip hard at Kain, greatly angering him.

"You annoying little worm!" Kain reached down and grabbed Mothra Leo by the tail, earning a sharp cry from the son of Mothra as he was hung upside down. "Trying to make a tasty meal out of me, huh? Well then, maybe after I kill this heart-breaker, I'll cook you up into a worm stew!"

"Leave him alone!" Lisanna screamed at the Dark Mage. "He's just a baby!"

Ignoring her pleas, Kain glared at Leo, causing the larva to shiver with fright. "Actually, maybe it'll be easier for the both of us if I just finished you off first and then-"

Suddenly, an explosion hit Kain in the back of his large head, causing him to cry out and release his hold on Mothra Leo as he fell to the ground. As Lisanna rushed over to his side, she looked up to see Cana holding several cards in her hands.

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail OST: Celestial Spirit Battle..._**

* * *

"Cana!" Lisanna exclaimed with relief.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Why'd you burn my bristles lady?!" Kain cried out as he jumped with steam coming off his head.

"To teach you a lesson, fatty!" Cana retorted. "You need to drop that cocky attitude!"

A tick mark appeared on Kain's head as he charged at her. "I'm not a fatty! I'm just big boned!"

 **"Summon Lightning!"** Cana swiped her cards as lightning began to crackle all over Kain's body, causing him to stop in his tracks as he body started twitching.

"That tickles!" he says, much to Cana's surprise when she saw that he was hardly being affected by the attack. "You're overwhelmed by my manliness, aren't you? Y'know, I don't have the time, so I'm an equal opportunity lover! I never turn a lady down, does that surprise you?!"

"No! I'm just surprised my attack's not affecting you!"

Kain held up Mr. Cursy #2. "That's because Mr. Cursy #2's a generator! **Lightning Doll!** "

Cana threw five red cards towards Kain. "Why don't you bolt out of here! **Sun's Strength!** " The cards became surrounded in crimson flames as they flew towards Kain.

 **"Cotton Doll!"** Kain's body turned to cotton as he jumped over the attack and started floating in the air. "Haha! You're attack was easily dodged by changing-!"

 **"The Prayer's Fountain!"** Cana lowered a card to the ground as a torrent of water shot out of it and struck the Grimoire Heart Mage. "You need a cold shower!"

Kain's eyes widened when he noticed his cotton body start to get damp. "No! When cotton absorbs water, it gets heavy!" His body absorbed so much water that he could no longer stay afloat and fell head first to the ground.

"I'm not finished with you yet! **Icicle!** " She swiped another pair of cards as multiple large, sharp icicles shot out and flew at Kain.

 **"Heat Doll!"** Kain reached out with his hand as a dome of heated air covered it and blocked the attack.

Lisanna watched the showdown in awe. _'Cana's amazing! She's holding her own against this guy! I think should win the S-Class Trial this year.'_

Kain glared at Cana as he looked to be preparing for another attack, but was suddenly rammed in the back by Gorosaurus and was sent rolling along the ground. As Kain tried to get back up to face the new opponent, a block of iron that actually spelled **IRON** crashed down on his face, knocking him down yet again.

"This guy bothering you?" Levy asked as she walked up beside the dinosaur.

"He was." Cana replied.

Mothra Leo chirped loudly as he scuttled over to join, but Lisanna tried to stop him. "Wait, Leo. Please let us handle this. I don't want you getting hurt again." To her surprise, the caterpillar responded by glaring at her while chirping loudly again.

"He says he doesn't want to remain on the sidelines anymore." she turned to see the Shobijin standing beside her. "He wants to fight alongside everyone as well, because he believes that is his responsibility as a member of the Earth Defenders."

Lisanna was surprised by his resonse and his willingness to fight beside his comrades. Even though he was so young, he was also very brave. Lisanna smiled down at Mothra Leo. "I'm sorry Leo. I guess I acting so overprotective of you I never realized how you felt. You still wanna help us?"

He replied by nodding his head and chirping again, making Lisanna's smile brighten. "Alright then, lets take him together!"

Kain glared at them with boiling anger before he charged. "Screw you guys! Everybody knows I'm single and loving every minute of it anyway! I don't need you three heart-breakers in my life anyway!"

"...Anyone know what he's talking about?" Gorosaurus asked.

"No." was the collective response from the girls.

As Kain got closer to them, Levy swiped her fingers. **"Solid Script: Hole!"** The word **HOLE** appeared on the ground at Kain's feet, causing the ground to cave in on him and trap him.

As Kain tried to get free, Cana sent more cards at him that exploded upon contact and engulfed him in flames. As soon as the flames died down, Gorosaurus came down on top of him and stomped him further into the whole.

"Levy's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! Gorosaurus, look down!"

The dinosaur blinked with confusion before doing so, suddenly realizing that in Kain's place, Elfman was now lying in the whole instead. "What the?! But how?!"

A laugh caused the group to turn and see Kain floating above them, his body now turned into mist. "You like that? I call it Overlap Doll, a taboo technique! By attaching mine and the big lugs bristles with Mr. Cursy #2, I can switch bodies with him whenever I want!"

"Dammit! How are we supposed to hit him now?!" Cana cursed with frustration.

"We won't be able to hit him like this!" Lisanna added.

Gorosaurus glared up at Kain before an idea came to mind, though he didn't know whether it would work or not. Still, it was worth a try. Sucking in a deep breath, the theropod puffed his chest out until he could no longer bring in more air into his body. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, Gorosaurus then threw his head forward and _roared_!

It was so loud and so explosive that it practically sent soundwaves rippling through the air towards the misty form of Kain. The Dark Mage was left shocked when he noticed his body was starting to get blown away from the force of the roar.

"GAH! MY BODY!" Quickly, Kain made his body return to normal and landed back on the ground, only for a clump of sticky silk to shoot at his face. "Gwah! W-What is this stuff!?"

Mothra Leo gave a loud chirp as he fired more silk at Kain's legs, tripping him up and making him fall on his face. "Nice one, kid!" Gorosaurus complimented. Leo chirped happily at the praise.

Levy smirked as she brought her hand back. "We can overlap techniques too, y'know."

"Lets do it!" Cana pulled out a deck of cards before she threw several red cards while Levy swiped her hand as the word **STORM** came out in the from of what appeared to be clouds.

"LISANNA!"

"Ready!" Lisanna turned her arms and hands into large bird wings as she took to the air, bringing her wings back as Cana's cards stuck to her right wing while Levy's Solid Script spell stuck to her left. _"Flames in my right arm and storms in my left..._ **Triple Unison Explosion!** "

Kain screamed as he was struck by a colossal blast of fire and wind that created a large explosion, consuming him in a dome of flames. "NOOO~! I GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL AGAIN?! WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?!"

As he went flying away like a shooting star, Yomazu and Kawazu looked on as Kain flew high over their heads and disappeared into the forest. "Something tells me he lost." Kawazu clucked.

"Yeah, good news for us." Yomazu replied with a dark smirk.

Kawazu nodded. "Our chances at a promotion just skyrocketed."

Bickslow looked surprised. "Those guys are happy their buddy got beat down?"

"That's how it works in a Dark Guild." Freed said while shaking his head in disgust. "I doubt we'd ever be able to understand."

"Well, that means only four left." Bickslow said as he stared ahead at the two in front of them while glimpsing at the two Kamoebas and Kumonga were facing.

Freed gripped his rapier in his hand with a glare. "Lets make quick work of them."

Bickslow nodded while grinning. "Right on!"

* * *

The ground quaked as Laxus' knee hit the ground, exhaustion taking over from that collision earlier. He huffed as his head dropped down, his cloths tattered.

"Well, would you look what we have here. I knew you were full of bravado, but I didn't expect you to fall to your knees so soon." Hades said, unimpressed with Laxus' stamina.

"Laxus!" Natsu yelled.

"Come on, please get up." Erza muttered.

"Get up, big guy!" Rodan exclaimed.

Lucy covered her mouth, remembering the Amaterasu spell Hades used on him earlier. "So he was hit by that spell after all."

Laxus panted as exhaustion was taking over. "I've traveled...almost everywhere..." he panted, still on one knee. Hades' Magic began to surround his body, increasing even more. "I've been over this crazy world at least once...but this is the first time...I've danced with such a monster..." He gave a half-hearted smirk. "I've gotta...long way to go..."

"What are you saying?!" Natsu yelled.

"You've gotta pull yourself together man!" Gray shouted.

Still engulfed in his power, Hades gave credit where credit was due. "I'm glad I could help you come to that realization. Laxus, was it?" He extended his right arm, where his Amaterasu began forming in his hand. "But this is the end. Prepare to die!"

Hades then fired a chaotic and dark Amaterasu beam at Laxus, who only smirked as time seemed to have slowed down, the beam slowly making way as he remembered Makarov, his grandfather. He remembered how he helped him become inspired to join Fairy Tail, the smiles they shared, the enjoyment of the Fantasia Parade.

"Hurry and get up!" Erza shouted.

"Get out of the way!" Anguirus yelled.

"Move!" Caesar called.

Laxus continued to smirk as the beam got closer, punching his fist against the floor. "I realize...I'm not a member of Fairy Tail anymore."

"Look out!" Lucy called out.

"Move or it'll hit you!" Wendy added.

"Laxus!" Gray exclaimed.

Laxus remained still as his fist clenched. He remembered the fight he had with Makarov when his father was excommunicated, how he stormed out of his office. His veins popped out of his fists when he recalled his own excommunication. He remembered the Fantasia Parade, and how everyone gave the Fairy Tail index finger, the thing that he started that became the symbol of Fairy Tail itself.

"But this bastard took out my Grandpa." Laxus said, the beam closing in. "So I'm allowed to take revenge, right?"

Godzilla's eyes opened wide with surprise when he heard that.

"YEAH! OF COURSE YOU ARE!" Natsu screamed out, making Laxus smirk.

With his head still lowered to the ground, Laxus smirked as his body began to charge up with lightning that crackled about like mad as the beam sailed towards him at greater speeds. Then everything flashed.

Lightning flashed all about, traveling towards Natsu. The electricity surged as Natsu remained still as he was in shock. _'Lightning?'_

The entire ship shook upon the explosion, quaking rapidly. The Exceeds all fall onto Happy while elsewhere in the ship, SpaceGodzilla darted his head towards the ceiling with narrow eyes.

Godzilla and everyone else screamed as they all flew in random directions as everything quaked violently around them. Opening their eyes, they all saw Laxus falling down to the next floor, the attack leaving a huge hole in the ground that Laxus fell through. As he fell back, everyone's eyes opened in horror. His cloak was destroyed, and his clothing was torn, revealing his chest. His Magic Headphones were destroyed as well.

Erza gasped. "Laxus!"

"This one's...my treat...Natsu." Laxus muttered as he fell downwards, landing with a shaking thud on his back just ten feet below the group.

As Godzilla and the others looked on with wide eyes, their heads slowly turned when they saw Natsu coated in static. The Dragon Slayer slowly arose to his feet as he felt Laxus' lightning power him.

"What's happening to him?" Wendy wondered.

Though shaking to a great degree, Natsu was on his feet and panting as he sparked nonstop. "Hey...thanks for the meal."

Hades' brow rose in surprise and intrigue. "An electric charge?"

"I gave him...all my Magic Power." Laxus explained, still unable to move.

"He what?" Gray asked.

"He transferred his power to Natsu." King Caesar said in surprise.

Gray was stunned. "You kidding me?"

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized something. "Does that mean...he ate lightning? But if he eats anything other than fire, it'll make him sick!"

"But if that's the case..." Erza's eyes widened a little. "Then that means Laxus didn't have any Magic Power when he was hit."

Rodan was just as surprised. "So then...he gave Natsu his power so he could finish the fight in his place?"

"Why'd you give it to me?" Natsu asked. "You know that I'm weaker than you."

If Laxus could clench his fists he would by now. "It has nothing...to do with who's weaker or stronger. He wounded Fairy Tail's Master. It's only right that someone with the guilds mark take him down. Anyone who hurts the guild deserves what's coming to them." He looked up at him with a smirk before he slowly began to lose consciousness. "Go get 'em...Natsu."

With anger and sadness flowing through him, Natsu clenched his fists tighter as he turned to Hades. "Okay, it's on."

The ground began to shake as Natsu ignited himself, engulfing himself in flames and lightning that made the ground shake. The air became electrified and heated up, much to everyone's surprise and awe.

"You feel that?" Anguirus asked.

"Yes, he's combined the power of fire and lightning into one." Godzilla answered, observing Natsu flashing open his eyes as the flames burned and the electricity engulfed his flames. "...A Lightning Flame Dragon."

Natsu glared at Hades with sheer intensity. "You're gonna pay for what you've done!"

* * *

 **And so another chapter ends! Please let me know what you're thoughts were! Also, just a quick thing, if you haven't seen the trailer of Godzilla: King of the Monsters, you can find a link to it on the mobile page of the Fandom Wiki for this story and you should find it at the bottom. Anyway, just wanted to let you all know.**

 **Until next chapter, this is Godzilla Boy signing out!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Realm of the Abyss**


End file.
